


Lips of an Angel

by emidisiar



Category: Multi-Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver & Daisy Ridley, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, daiver
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 225,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidisiar/pseuds/emidisiar
Summary: Reencontros não deveriam ser difíceis.Mas quando as lembranças erradas são postas em pauta Daisy não é capaz de esconder suas mágoas, e uma reunião que deveria ser regada em nostalgia e boas memórias acaba se tornando um dos momentos mais complicados de sua vida.Ser forçada a encarar o passado não era o que ela esperava de um reencontro com alguém que significou tanto em sua vida, mas Adam parece absurdamente disposto a não deixá-la fugir disso.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 106
Kudos: 124





	1. Futuro

**Author's Note:**

> [versão cronológica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608791)   
>  [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4IXTEO5aE2FPRVZWvqXsKl?si=Zsy2pzl7QP-WEQNJDRk97Q)

Ser capaz de sentir a presença dele depois de tanto tempo deveria tê-la assustado, mas a felicidade instantânea que se apoderou de seu corpo quando ela se virou e seus olhos se conectaram foi suficiente para distraí-la de tudo e qualquer coisa.

Ela nem notou o quanto estava sorrindo até sentir suas bochechas doerem, e nem se deu conta de que estava andando em sua direção até que seus corpos já estivessem unidos num abraço caloroso.

Era engraçado o modo como seu corpo parecia lembrar sem esforço como era ser abraçada por ele, seus braços enrolados ao redor dos ombros dele, e os dele apertando sua cintura. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, mesmo que ele nitidamente estivesse se inclinando para que ela não precisasse fazê-lo, e ela meio que deu uma risada esganiçada de euforia do tipo que só se dá quando se mata a saudade.

Relutantemente ela se afastou, mas apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver o rosto dele outra vez.

As mãos dele permaneceram em sua cintura, e as dela apertaram seus ombros dedilhando os músculos inconscientemente com as pontas dos dedos.

Com força, quase como se ela quisesse ter certeza de que ele era real.

Porém a euforia do reencontro diminuiu drasticamente quando ela se deu conta do quão próximos eles estavam, não deveria importar mais àquela altura, doze anos tinham se passado desde a primeira vez que eles estiveram tão próximos fora de cena assim afinal.

Não era grande coisa.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que não devesse significar mais nada, ela não conseguia deixar de ficar extremamente consciente de si mesma e de suas ações.

Seu sorriso não diminuiu, mesmo que sua animação tenha vacilado. Ela apenas se afastou mais um pouco, mantendo algo além do que um palmo de distância entre seus corpos.

— Deus! Há quanto tempo! — ela exclamou contente.

Quase se dando tapinhas de parabenização quando sua voz soou normal em seus ouvidos.

— Sim, a última vez que te vi foi no oscar... cinco anos atrás? — ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ouvir a voz dele, nesse tom, tão casual e ao mesmo tempo tão natural, quase como se eles tivessem se falado todos os dias pela última década, era como uma chama acendendo em seu estômago. 

Aquela voz... _inferno_ , ela tinha esquecido o que aquela voz a fazia sentir.

— Sim e depois disso nós dois alternamos em fugir dos holofotes — ela respondeu também sorrindo.

Porque eles realmente pareciam estar se revezando entre trabalhar e descansar, sempre que Daisy estava focando em filmes, Adam estava desaparecido ou apresentando peças, e quando ele voltava a dar o ar de sua graça em Hollywood, Daisy era quem estava ocupada com os palcos ou tirando férias.

— Alguém poderia dizer que estávamos nos evitando — ele sugeriu brincalhão.

E Daisy sorriu, porque mesmo que não fosse verdade faria sentido, e não sorrir sobre isso seria extremamente melancólico.

— Eu senti sua falta — ela disse sem nem tentar se conter.

Porque era verdade, porque mesmo que eles tivessem estado no mesmo local cinco anos antes, eles não tinham se olhado por mais que quatro segundos, e a última vez que tinham se cumprimentado apropriadamente tinha sido há mais tempo ainda.

Daisy lembra a razão disso, mas naquele instante ela resolve sabiamente ignorar quaisquer complicações que eles tenham enfrentado no passado, porque ele estava ali agora, e estava sendo fácil. 

Mesmo que ela tenha o sentido antes de o ver, mesmo que o calor do abraço dele tenha a mesma boa sensação que ela sente ao chegar em casa, ou mesmo que a voz dele ainda impregne suas entranhas com um calor aconchegante, ela tinha plena consciência de que tudo aquilo era apenas Adam e o efeito natural que ele tinha sobre todas as pessoas.

— Eu também senti sua falta — ele respondeu baixo.

E a risadinha estúpida que ela deixou escapar fez suas bochechas esquentarem, porque, _droga_ , a voz dele realmente a fazia sentir _coisas_.

 _Jesus ela parecia uma adolescente_.

Ela deu mais alguns passos para trás, apenas por segurança, e só naquele instante percebeu que as mãos dele ainda estavam em sua cintura. Os dedos dele deslizaram por sua blusa, e ela inconscientemente olhou para sua mão esquerda.

Sem aliança; uma parte dela, que ela achava já estar morta, pontuou.

Não que fizesse diferença, não tinha feito tantos anos atrás, e agora não importava mais.

Daisy detestava o fato de que ela ainda olhava para a mão de compromisso de qualquer maldita pessoa por quem se interessasse, a mania havia sido adquirida antes mesmo de conhecer Adam, e depois dele só havia se tornado algo corriqueiro de se reparar.

Ela queria desesperadamente parar de se importar tanto com o que estava sentindo; era normal, ela sabia, ficar afetada por causa dele, depois de tudo que ele tinha significado para ela. Ela não precisava enlouquecer por isso, ela só precisava focar na sensação boa que era o rever, e todas essas pequenas explosões que a presença dele estavam causando iriam desaparecer... 

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui afinal? — ela conseguiu perguntar calma, ainda com um largo sorriso no rosto.

O que você está fazendo aqui _agora,_ era o que ela realmente queria perguntar. Porque Steff, a diretora da peça que Daisy estava prestes a estrelar, a havia convidado para uma social em sua casa para conhecer o resto da companhia.

O sorriso de Adam se estendeu, mas de uma forma absurdamente tímida, de um jeito que só ele era capaz de fazer. 

— Miller me convidou — foi tudo que ele disse.

E o sorriso de Daisy vacilou.

Porque ela entendeu que aquele _convidou_ não significava apenas estar ali, naquele instante.

Significava que Adam estaria no musical, significava que eles trabalhariam juntos outra vez.

Não que ela fosse totalmente contra a ideia de trabalhar com Adam de novo, apesar de todas as sensações nervosas terem voltado para ela e a inundado como uma tsunami depois de ouvir aquela simples frase. 

Não, o problema não era aquele; Trabalhar com ele.

Foi só que por um momento toda a alegria que ela estava sentindo por ter conseguido aquele papel estava se esvaindo, porque ela sabia perfeitamente que Steff Loyse Miller era amiga de Adam Driver.

Quem não era amigo dele àquela altura afinal? Todos queriam ser.

Por isso Daisy não tinha achado totalmente absurdo a presença dele ali, porque ela sabia que eles eram próximos, e aquela era a casa dela. 

Mas do mesmo jeito que ela, tantos anos antes, havia percebido que não poderia evitar pisar em Nova York apenas porque ele morava lá, ela também havia percebido que não poderia evitar certas conexões apenas por estarem ligadas à ele.

Daisy havia se preparado por meses para uma audição com Steff, não se importando de sua conexão com Adam, porque bem, ela conhecia muitas pessoas ligadas a Adam.

Mas aquilo era diferente, o pensamento que estava a invadindo.

Adam percebeu no entanto, e desfez toda a distância que Daisy havia cuidadosamente imposto entre os dois.

As mãos dele seguraram as dela, e ela instintivamente prendeu a respiração.

— Não foi por isso que ela me convidou — ele garantiu — Ela não sabe... ela não teria...

Mas não era com isso que Daisy estava preocupada.

— Mas você teve algo a ver com a minha contratação? — Daisy perguntou de uma vez.

Ela não estava magoada, nem levemente chateada. Apenas decepcionada consigo mesma.

— O quê? Não! — Adam garantiu — Ela amou sua audição, e me convidou depois que você foi contratada. Ela disse que fez algumas audições para o papel de Erik, apenas porque o elenco todo está sendo renovado, mas... 

Adam riu e sacudiu a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava prestes a dizer.

— Mas o que? — Daisy pressionou curiosa.

— Mas ela é um bastarda fã de star wars que acha que não termos trabalhado em nada mais juntos é um desperdício.

O dar de ombros que ele deu foi seguido por uma risada grave que reverberou pelo coração de Daisy, e ela foi incapaz de não sorrir junto mesmo que...

Mesmo que o que ele disse estivesse rodando em sua mente e se infiltrando.

— Então você vai ser Erik — ela falou, mais para si mesma que outra coisa.

Adam assentiu, e Daisy não teria percebido que ele estava nervoso se as mãos dele não estivessem segurando as dela.

— Você tem algum problema com isso? — ele perguntou cauteloso.

— Além do rancor por saber que você vai totalmente me ofuscar? — ela rebateu fingindo seriedade.

Mesmo que o efeito fosse destruído pelo sorriso que estampava seus lábios. Porque, _senhor_ , quantas vezes ela não havia sonhado em trabalhar com ele de novo? Quantas vezes ela não tinha desejado que eles estivessem assim, exatamente como estavam agora, próximos e nada estranhos. Ainda que ela estivesse sentindo todo um turbilhão de emoções e sensações porque, _Cristo_ , era Adam.

Era tolice pensar ou tentar agir como se ele não importasse, como se ela pudesse ser indiferente ao que eles tinham vivido. Porque estava tudo bem sentir.

_Saudade._

_Lembrar_ de tudo com saudade deveria significar que havia sido bom apesar de tudo, e ele não parecia afetado pelo passado de forma alguma. Daisy gostaria de estar da mesma forma.

Adam não se convenceu pelo sorriso dela, como se ele soubesse sem precisar se esforçar, que ela no fundo estava falando sério. Sua boca abriu como se ele estivesse se preparando para falar algo, mas Steff achou justo aparecer naquele exato instante para os interromper.

— Minhas estrelas! — ela saudou animada — Imagino que já tenham ouvido falar um do outro? — ela perguntou brincando.

Eles se entreolharam, quase como se pudessem ouvir os pensamentos um do outro.

_Eu teria ouvido falar de você mesmo se não te conhecesse, porque você é incrível._

— Um pouco — Adam respondeu brincando.

— Quase nada — Daisy acrescentou rindo.

Percebendo que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, Daisy aproveitou o momento para desvencilhar suas mãos e abraçar Steff.

— Por que você não me contou que o tinha convidado? — ela perguntou quando a soltou.

Steff deu de ombros de um jeito travesso e se aproximou de Adam para o abraçar também.

— Achei que seria uma ótima surpresa — foi tudo que ela respondeu.

Daisy revirou os olhos, e suspirou de susto quando Adam voltou a se aproximar dela para a abraçar de lado.

Steff os guiou animada para o terraço de sua casa onde o resto do elenco já estava reunido, e eles foram assim, juntos. E Daisy sorriu contente porque ela poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

O resto da companhia foi muito receptiva, e todos aplaudiram eufóricos quando Steff anunciou Adam como Erik.

Era o primeiro ano dela dirigindo o fantasma da ópera, e boa parte do elenco regular havia se aposentado daqueles personagens quando o antigo diretor falecera alguns meses antes.

Daisy se sentia mais a vontade por saber que a maioria ali estava começando algo novo, assim como ela.

Não que ela fosse uma novata nos palcos de Nova York, mas apresentar a peça mais requisitada da Broadway era um desafio e tanto para qualquer um.

Ela estava tão feliz por finalmente estar começando, depois de meses de preparação e ansiedade, que quase se distraiu da presença de Adam.

Mas ele estava ali, e ela estava feliz por isso também.

Após todo o elenco ter se conhecido e Steff ter feito algumas dinâmicas para ajudar no entrosamento, Daisy já tinha certeza que passaria o melhor tempo de sua vida com aquelas pessoas.

O fantasma da ópera era interpretado totalmente com canções, então ao invés de uma leitura do texto do musical, Steff havia marcado um ensaio já para o próximo dia. Apenas para fazer ajustes nos tons e para que os atores começassem a se sentir a vontade em seus personagens. 

Os testes de figurinos durariam a semana toda, e Daisy achava que poderia explodir de felicidade e ansiedade enquanto deixava o apartamento de Steff seguida por Adam.

— Onde você está hospedada? — ele perguntou quando eles alcançaram a entrada do edifício onde Steff morava.

— Eu comprei um apartamento na cidade — Daisy confidenciou animada — Duas semanas atrás quando Steff me deu o papel.

— Finalmente? — Adam indagou sorrindo — Lembro de como você falava daqui... você adorava — ele relembrou — Eu nunca entendi porquê você não tinha uma residência fixa aqui.

 _Por sua causa_ , Daisy pensou em dizer; _Porque eu não suportava a ideia de estar tão perto de você sabendo o quão distante realmente estávamos._

— Eu apenas não tinha um motivo — foi o que ela acabou respondendo.

Adam franziu o cenho, e ela sabia exatamente no que ele estava pensando.

Típico americano, achando que imóveis são os melhores investimentos do mundo e que você não precisa de motivos para ter um ou alguns.

— Eu quase nunca saio de Londres — ela explicou rindo antes que ele começasse a falar como um corretor — Parecia desnecessário... mas agora...

— Agora você é a atriz mais bem paga da Broadway — ele completou orgulhoso.

— Agora eu tenho um trabalho fixo na cidade por pelo menos uma temporada — ela corrigiu sem graça.

— Qual é, Miller vai querer manter você cativa por muito mais do que uma temporada.

Daisy queria rebater que sentiria saudades de casa, ou que ela tinha outros planos, mas a verdade era que ela estava prestes a viver o melhor de sua vida, e estava pouco preocupada com o quando teria que partir. Por isso comprara um apartamento, porque ela estava longe de querer ver o fim daquilo.

— Estou tão animada — ela acabou respondendo — Nervosa também, mas...

— Você é ótima — Adam pontuou a interrompendo — Eu vi sua estreia alguns anos atrás.

— Você o que? — Daisy perguntou chocada.

Ela mal teve tempo para registrar o elogio, pois tudo que sua mente conseguia processar era que ele havia visto uma apresentação sua. E ela não tinha a menor ideia daquilo.

— Por que você não falou comigo? 

— Eu não queria transformar seu momento em um momento.

E Daisy sabia a que exatamente ele estava se referindo, porque ser visto junto dela teria causado um grande alvoroço depois de tantos anos distantes. E ela sorriu ao imaginar o quanto ele deve ter se esforçado para passar despercebido por toda a situação. 

— Você poderia ter avisado — Daisy lamentou.

— Eu não sabia se você ficaria feliz de saber...

— Adam! — ela exclamou alto — Eu teria adorado saber que você estava lá, você sabe. Seu apoio sempre significou muito para mim.

— Eu sinto muito — foi como ele acabou a respondendo.

E de repente o ar ao seu redor se tornou pesado, o tom de voz dele soando sério demais, como se ele quisesse se desculpar por muito mais que aquilo.

Daisy pensou em ignorar o momento, fingir que não _sentia_.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu baixo.

Eles se encararam em silêncio, mas um sorriso compreensível estampava seus lábios; eles sabiam, eles _entendiam_. E antes que ainda mais tensão se instalasse entre os dois, Adam quebrou o silêncio.

— Você vai pedir um táxi? 

— Não me chame de clichê — Daisy pediu já rindo — Mas meu apartamento é na Park Avenue.

Adam fingiu bufar, e revirou os olhos enquanto deixava uma risadinha divertida escapar.

— Em que altura? — ele quis saber.

— Aqui pertinho — Daisy respondeu — Eu pensei em comprar algo mais próximo do teatro, mas Steff mora aqui, e eu tenho outros amigos que moram no Harlem...

— Eu posso acompanhar você até em casa? — Adam perguntou de uma vez.

E Daisy gostaria muito que ele fosse mais fácil de ler, como ele tinha sido um dia, pelo menos para ela. Porque naquele instante ela não tinha a menor noção do que ele estava sentindo, e ela ficaria tão grata por saber. Seria tão mais tranquilo se ela soubesse que aquilo não era fácil para ele também. 

Não que ela quisesse que ele se sentisse mal, porque ela não estava se sentindo mal, apenas... era estranho. E ela queria ter certeza de que não era a única que ainda estava se acostumando com toda essa reaproximação.

— Claro... por quê não? — foi o que ela acabou respondendo.

Eles sorriram amigáveis, e Daisy podia jurar que um suspiro de alívio havia escapado de Adam.

Enquanto eles andavam lado a lado pelas calçadas movimentadas de Nova Iork, Daisy começou a se sentir mais relaxada a cada passo que dava, porque conversar com ele era tão fácil, e qualquer desconforto que pudesse existir estava se esvaindo, sendo levado pelo vento cada vez que eles faziam um ao outro sorrir.

— Você tem certeza que está tudo bem eu estar no musical? — Adam quis saber quando eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

Não que o silêncio fosse estranho ou constrangedor, mas ele parecia estar focado em não deixá-la calar a boca, quase como se ele sentisse tanta saudade da voz dela quanto ela sentia da dele.

Daisy olhou fundo em seus olhos para ter certeza ao que ele se referia, e sorriu simpática.

— Eu tenho, Adam — garantiu sincera.

— Você não acha realmente que vou ofuscar você, acha? 

Ela sabia que ele estava brincando, mas uma parte dela achava que seria justo comentar uma pequena preocupação que passou por seus pensamentos.

— Não é _você_ , sabe — ela disse sacudindo os ombros — Somos nós.

— Acha que o musical vai ser destruído porque alguns fãs de star wars vão invadir o teatro?

Daisy gargalhou alto, seus olhos se fechando enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás. Ela ouviu a gargalhada de Adam se juntando com a dela, e balançou o rosto descrente quando voltou a olhar para ele.

— Isso também — ela respondeu ainda rindo — Mas modéstia parte nós sempre fomos _algo_ a ser apreciado.

— Nós éramos uma boa dupla — Adam concordou.

Daisy assentiu, e fingiu fazer uma reverência antes de continuar.

— Seu nome provavelmente ainda é o nome que as pessoas mais pesquisam no google junto com o meu — ela ressaltou — Só não quero que o _nosso_ talento seja ofuscado por essa pequena reuniãozinha.

— Temos que aceitar que vamos lotar todas as noites do primeiro mês — ele rebateu com ironia, como se uma casa lotada fosse algo difícil de suportar.

Daisy estreitou os olhos e fingiu fazer uma careta.

— Não desdenhe das minhas preocupações — ela repreendeu rindo.

— Eu jamais faria isso — Adam retrucou fingindo estar ofendido — Mas que luta será, suportar os estrondosos aplausos sempre que você terminar um solo.

Daisy mordeu os lábios para evitar gargalhar outra vez, e virou o rosto para encará-lo. Adam levantou uma sobrancelha como se estivesse a desafiando a discordar. Mas ela estava satisfeita demais com toda a situação.

— Obrigada — ela disse feliz — de verdade.

Eles estavam praticamente de frente um para o outro agora, vinham andando tão devagar que quase pararam no meio da calçada. 

Os lábios de Adam estavam entreabertos, e seu rosto parecia tão sereno que Daisy quase não entendeu a razão para ele engolir em seco nervoso enquanto a encarava.

Por um lado o sentimento que a invadiu foi de puro alívio; alívio e felicidade, porque aquele simples ato mostrou para ela que ele apesar de ter uma excelente máscara de naturalidade, ainda era afetado por ela.

Porém um segundo depois de sentir alívio, Daisy se sentiu péssima. Remorso líquido parecia estar correndo por suas veias, porque ela não deveria ficar feliz com aquilo. As coisas entre os dois deveriam ser simples, fáceis, e tudo que ela não queria era que eles estragassem tudo outra vez. Porque por mais que tão pouco tempo tenha se passado desde o momento em que se reencontraram, ela já estava mais que disposta a se acostumar com aquilo; ter ele em sua vida.

Mas estava tudo bem, ela pensou. Os dois se acostumariam com aquilo juntos, eles reconstruiriam sua amizade juntos. E todos aqueles sentimentos mal acabados e desperdiçados seriam apagados, e dessa vez eles sumiriam de verdade, para sempre, porque eles colocariam algo melhor no lugar.

Antes que o momento se estendesse, Daisy deu um pequeno passo para trás e disse a única coisa que os poria nos trilhos certos de novo.

— Como está sua esposa? — ela perguntou nervosa.

Porque agir com naturalidade era a forma mais rápida de tornar tudo realmente natural, e qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse ter dito ou perguntado os teria levado para um caminho que Daisy estava totalmente indisposta a percorrer.

Mas Adam não reagiu como ela pensou que ele reagiria, a pergunta não pareceu ser um balde de água gelada na cabeça dele, como havia parecido alguns anos antes.

Ele não parecia estar saindo de um transe ou caindo na real, na verdade, ele parecia _irritado_.

— Qual é — ele falou, e sua voz calma não condizia com sua expressão — Você deve ter percebido que estou sem aliança... _você sempre percebia_ — ele acrescentou baixo.

E Daisy entendeu tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Adam não estava irritado, ele estava cansado, _nervoso_ , e ela podia lê-lo naquele instante como se fosse uma especialista em desvendar suas emoções, não porque fosse fácil, mas porque ele estava deixando. Ele havia deixado a tarde toda, mas ela estava cega demais tentando ocultar os próprios tormentos para reparar que ele estava desesperado; Desesperado para que ela fizesse mais do que fingir que eles eram simplesmente velhos conhecidos que estavam se reencontrando depois de perder o contato naturalmente.

Porque eles eram mais que isso, muito mais. E seu distanciamento havia sido absurdamente proposital, porque era necessário.

Mas de todas as coisas com as quais ela poderia se importar naquele instante, apenas uma cravou em sua mente como uma faca afiada e dolorosa. E por um momento Daisy se permitiu baixar todas as barreiras que ela construíra em relação ao passado, porque ela apenas precisava dizer.

— Isso significou alguma coisa algum dia? — ela perguntou retoricamente se referindo a aliança — Você esteve sem ela dezenas de vezes quando estávamos juntos.

Os dois deram um passo de segurança para trás, como se as palavras _"quando estávamos juntos"_ pudesse os machucar.

Um peso, que Daisy nem sabia que estava sentindo, começou a escorregar dos seus ombros. E se ela parasse um segundo para ser lógica, teria percebido que estava prestes a desabar, e que aquilo era uma péssima ideia. Porque ela havia lutado tanto, por tanto tempo para superar aquilo.

Para deixar para trás, para não se importar.

Mas ela estava na beira de um abismo agora, e saltar soava tão libertador. Porque naquele instante ela estava tão consciente do peso em seus ombros, que precisava desesperadamente se livrar dele.

— Sinto muito — Adam disse baixo.

E soou tanto como uma súplica, que por um momento a raiva que estava sendo construída dentro de Daisy recuou violentamente, a atingindo como um soco em forma de tristeza.

Os olhos dela arderam, e ela tinha certeza que eles estavam brilhando, mas ela não podia evitar chorar, porque de repente tudo era apenas demais para suportar.

— _Eu_ sinto muito, Adam — ela retrucou com a voz começando a embargar — Eu sinto muito, há tanto tempo.

— Você não tem ideia do quão péssimo eu me senti por todos esse anos pelo o que aconteceu — ele falou fungando.

— Mas eu tenho — Daisy rebateu — Eu tenho porque eu me senti exatamente do mesmo jeito.

— Você se arrepende? — ele perguntou desolado.

— Não! — Daisy respondeu irritada por não conseguir se conter — E acho que o problema é esse.

Uma lágrima quente escorreu pela bochecha de Adam, e Daisy lutou para segurar as suas.

— Eu queria me arrepender — ela continuou — Porque eu troquei nossa amizade por algo tão efêmero — acrescentou devastada — Eu queria me arrepender, porque não deveria ter valido a pena... ser sua por um instante para não te ter pelo resto da vida... — ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse se afogando e falar fosse um respiro aliviado ao alcançar a superfície — Mas eu não me arrependo, eu não consigo.

— Eu também não — ele disse decidido.

E doeu, doeu muito mais do que doeria se ele fosse totalmente indiferente a ela. Porque não se arrepender implicava em tantos outros problemas, porque não se arrepender era tão errado.

— E o que isso nos custou... — ela disse pensativa.

— Eu me sinto ridículo por não conseguir dizer nada além de sinto muito — ele falou com a voz embargada — Mas é apenas a verdade.

— Você não deveria — Daisy o consolou — Se afastar de mim foi a coisa certa a se fazer, mas…

— Mas? — ele pressionou curioso.

— Mas não significa que não tenha sido doloroso — Daisy completou — Mas eu _entendo_ — ela acrescentou rápido quando viu algo nele prestes a quebrar.

Mesmo que falar isso fizesse parecer que havia algo quebrando nela.

— Eu preciso contar uma coisa — Adam sussurrou.

Daisy fungou e respirou fundo enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos olhos, aquilo tinha sido intenso. Ela achava que extravasar a deixaria mais leve, mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que ele disse em seguida.

— Eu me divorciei no último outono.

Ela engoliu em seco incrédula, e se sentiu mais sã naquele segundo do que em qualquer outro momento daquele dia. Porque de repente sua mente estava vazia, e a compaixão que ela havia sentido momentos antes se esvaiu sendo substituída por um sentimento ruim que lembrava raiva.

— É por isso que você está aqui? — perguntou amargurada.

— Não? — Adam respondeu confuso pelo tom de voz dela.

— Mas você sabe o que isso parece, não sabe? — ela indagou sem conseguir esconder a mágoa em sua voz.

_Que eu sou sua segunda opção._

— Daisy... — Adam chamou compreensivo — Meu casamento não acabou por sua causa — ele explicou, quase como se tivesse ouvindo os pensamentos dela.

E tudo bem que a intenção dele não era essa, mas ela se sentiu uma idiota prepotente. 

Claro que não teve a ver com ela, teria acabado doze anos atrás se tivesse a ver com ela. 

— Que tolice a minha pensar que eu valia a pena — ela falou com ironia.

E não fazia sentido que ela estivesse tão na defensiva, ela não queria realmente ter sido o pivô da separação dele.

Mas... 

— Você sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer — Adam rebateu triste — Eu te...

— Por favor não diga isso — ela implorou — Você me prometeu que nunca me diria isso.

— Daisy...

Ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas Daisy levantou uma mão entre seus corpos o parando.

Ela respirou fundo tentando clarear os pensamentos, não era assim que ela achava que aquela noite terminaria, não era assim que ela queria que terminasse.

— Me desculpa — ela pediu tentando soar lógica — Estou passando por muitas mudanças, estou nervosa com o início da produção do musical e... eu estou... — ela suspirou sem saber como completar aquela frase — Rever você... — ela reformulou — Rever você foi... _intenso_ — foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu pensar em dizer — Mas tenho certeza que trabalhar com você vai ser adorável, e...

— Daisy, não — ele pediu a interrompendo — Por favor vamos conversar.

— Nós falamos tudo que precisávamos falar doze anos atrás — ela o relembrou.

— Mas as coisas são diferentes agora... — ele tentou dizer.

— Eu não quero... 

_Não quero me iludir outra vez_ , era o que ela queria dizer. _Não quero sentir que te tenho para um segundo depois te perder._

— Eu não posso... — ela reformulou — Adam, por favor! — ela pediu quando ele se aproximou ainda mais.

— Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável — ele acabou por dizer apaziguador — Eu sei que não tenho direito de te pedir nada, e tenho plena consciência de que esse foi o pior momento para querer conversar... nós acabamos de nos rever e deveria ser um momento divertido, mas... Eu só não consigo mais manter isso dentro de mim... me perdoe...

— Eu amava você — Daisy disse antes que se arrependesse — Eu amava você e você não podia me amar. E eu entendi, eu entendi de verdade o porquê, juro que sim! Mas eu passei tempo demais não entendendo, passei tempo demais me sentindo insuficiente, e passei tempo demais sentindo saudade de você. Tudo que eu queria era que fôssemos amigos, mas até isso eu perdi. Você era insubstituível e eu te perdi...

— Você também era insubstituível para mim, você acha que não foi difícil para mim também? Abrir mão...

— Mas você abriu — ela o interrompeu — E eu não estou julgando você por isso, Adam! Eu jamais... jamais julgaria você por isso. Mas nós dois lidamos com isso de maneiras diferentes. Eu não posso... 

_Desenterrar isso._

— Você não quer — ele acusou.

— Não, eu não quero — ela concordou — Porque vamos trabalhar juntos e eu gostaria que nos déssemos bem...

— Não conversar sobre nosso _envolvimento…_

— _Caso_ , Adam — ela não pôde evitar corrigir — Nós tivemos um _caso_. Você pode dizer a palavra, não vai machucar mais do que a praticar.

— Não conversar sobre nosso caso não vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis — ele rebateu perdendo a paciência — Você pode querer fingir que tudo foi resolvido doze anos atrás, mas só o fato de estarmos discutindo agora prova que ainda temos muito a dizer.

— Mas eu não posso lidar com isso agora! — ela exclamou começando a chorar copiosamente.

_Por favor não me faça lidar com isso agora._

— Daisy... — ele chamou arrependido.

Mesmo que ele nitidamente ainda quisesse resolver tudo aquilo, todas as pequenas pendências que eles deixaram de lado quando se afastaram.

— Por favor — ela pediu chorosa.

_Por favor não diga nada, por favor me deixe ir, por favor não me abandone..._

Ela nem conseguia organizar seus próprios pensamentos, incapaz de entender o que exatamente ela queria.

Porque era apenas muito para lidar, ela havia trancado tudo aquilo no fundo de sua alma, achando que todos aqueles sentimentos morreriam sufocados pelo tempo, mas seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas por quê seu coração estava mergulhado em lembranças que ela pensou que nunca mais precisaria enfrentar.

Mas ali estava ela, lembrando como um filme tudo que a levou até ali em primeiro lugar.

E era apenas tão dolorosamente intenso, a torrente de emoções que a inundou como uma represa arrebentada.

Ela não lembra se falou ou se apenas pensou em pedir por favor outra vez, mas Adam não tentou impedi-la quando ela se afastou e praticamente correu pela noite em direção a sua casa.

Deveria ser misericórdia, porque ele deveria ter percebido o quanto aquela situação a estava destruindo.

Mas Daisy sabia que era mais do que isso.

Ela sabia que a razão para ele deixá-la ir, mesmo querendo desesperadamente conversar e resolver tudo naquele instante, era porque ainda que doesse, ele tentaria fazer o melhor por ela.

Porque mesmo que ela tenha pedido, e mesmo que ele nunca tenha dito, ela sabia o quanto ele se importava... ela sabia que ele a amava.


	2. Passado

Encantador deveria ser um dos últimos adjetivos a passar pela cabeça de Daisy quando ela precisasse descrever "Adam 'gigante' Driver", era absurdo que um homem tão alto não fosse desengonçado ou intimidador.

Não que ela não o tenha achado intimidador algum dia, porque ela tinha.

A primeira vez que eles se viram foi na leitura conjunta do roteiro de the force awakens, e Daisy ficou mais que agradecida quando ele sentou três metros de distância dela, onde ela não precisaria ficar comparando seus tamanhos como ela tinha feito quando J.J. os apresentou.

E depois disso, quando eles começaram a ensaiar e lutar juntos,  _ grande e intimidador _ eram apenas palavras constantes em sua mente sempre que eles se aproximavam demais, e Daisy constatou, da maneira mais lúdica possível, que ele poderia ser tudo, menos desengonçado.

Seus movimentos e expressões eram fortes e ao mesmo tempo absurdamente graciosos, como se apesar de se esforçar demais, ele não precisasse, pois tinha nascido para fazer aquilo.

Mas o fato era que mesmo que ele fosse fisicamente  _ absurdo _ , parecia que sua personalidade havia sido criada na contrapartida exata para balancear sua existência.

Então Daisy o achava adorável.

Não que ela conseguisse lembrar disso sempre que alguém perguntava sobre ele, ela poderia enumerar algumas entrevistas onde tinha vergonhosamente focado demais nos atributos físicos dele. Mas naquele momento, enquanto ela o via andar em sua direção, tentando desesperadamente equilibrar as dezenas de coisas que trazia nas mãos antes que precisasse cumprimenta-la, ela só conseguia pensar no quão fodidamente adorável ele era.

— Daisy! — ele cumprimentou com um riso na voz quando já estava próximo o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Ele desistiu de tentar manter tudo que segurava nas mãos e se inclinou um pouco para que a mochila que estava pendurada em um de seus ombros deslizasse por seu braço e ele pudesse deixá-la no chão, as coisas em suas mãos foram postas surpreendentemente ordenadamente em cima dela, e ele fez tudo tão rápido que Daisy quase se assustou quando ele se reaprumou para abraça-la.

Os braços dele envolveram a cintura dela, e ela passou os dela ao redor dos ombros dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e sentindo que poderia flutuar a qualquer momento se ele não se inclinasse o suficiente.

Ele a apertou, e Daisy soltou uma risadinha, porque parecia muito que aquele era o jeito dele de dizer que havia sentido saudade.

Aquilo deveria ser estranho, se ela parasse para pensar. Dois anos atrás quando eles terminaram de gravar juntos, ela poderia jurar que ele definitivamente a detestava.

Não que ele fosse mau ou cruel de qualquer forma, como se ela fosse uma praga e ele a odiasse, mas eles apenas não eram amigos também. Longe disso.

Ela chegou a pensar que ele apenas estava dentro do personagem demais, mas ela via o jeito que ele agia com Oscar, com quem ele já havia trabalhado antes, ou até mesmo com outras pessoas com quem ele precisava interagir no set. E era apenas  _ diferente _ do jeito que ele a tratava.

Eles haviam se abraçado antes, porque Daisy não conseguia evitar se jogar nos braços dele em qualquer oportunidade, apenas porque o abraço dele era ótimo, e ele sempre se esforçava para se encolher em baixo dela enquanto rodeava sua cintura. E ele sorria, e parecia se preocupar com ela durante os ensaios e cenas de luta, mas eles não eram amigos, porque todos aqueles pequenos momentos estavam fadados ao set de filmagens.

Do lado de fora eles nem tinham o número um do outro, e Daisy tinha tantas teorias sobre isso, sobre ele provavelmente gostar de trabalhar com ela, mas detestar sua companhia fora de cena.

E tudo bem, ela pensava, ela poderia conviver com aquilo, mas aquele abraço, depois de tanto tempo, soava tanto como o assassinato de uma imensa saudade que ela não podia deixar de pensar que tinha interpretado sua distância de forma errada.

Poderia ser só mais uma peculiaridade na sua personalidade adorável, por isso, de um jeito nada surpreendente, ela não conseguiu se conter e falou:

— Eu senti sua falta!

Mesmo que ele não tivesse sentido a dela, e mesmo que fosse algo estranho de se dizer para alguém com quem ela mal havia conversado fora das gravações, mas ele não parecia se importar. E Talvez Daisy estivesse certa ao pensar que ele não a detestava tanto assim.

_ Qual é? Ela podia ser muito legal. _

— Eu também senti sua falta — ele respondeu a surpreendendo enquanto a soltava.

Daisy não reagiu bem àquilo, ela tinha absoluta certeza que estava o encarando incrédula, mas antes que ela pudesse franzir o cenho ou arquear as sobrancelhas, ele sorriu, tão sincero e grande, que uma covinha, que ela não costumava ver com frequência se instalou na bochecha dele.

A vontade que se apoderou dela de afundar o indicador na bochecha dele foi contida por Rian que se aproximou dos dois para os cumprimentar, e Daisy que estava tão agradecida por ter sido impedida de se envergonhar acabou respondendo um  _ "Obrigada _ " em resposta ao  _ "Olá" _ animado de Rian.

Os dois a encararam confusos, mas antes que Daisy pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, um dos produtores apareceu para avisar que o voo deles sairia em breve. E dessa vez ela mordeu os lábios para lembrar de permanecer calada e só agradeceu em pensamento ao universo.

Rian se despediu dos dois animado, e Daisy imediatamente se inclinou para ajudar Adam quando o viu prestes a reiniciar sua luta com suas coisas. Ela pegou um livro e seus óculos escuros, enquanto ele segurava uma garrafa de água e abria um dos bolsos da mochila para jogar o restante dos pertences dentro.

Daisy olhou para sua mão esquerda, ele estava sem aliança.

Uma parte dela queria se bater por notar aquilo, e outra estava desesperadamente curiosa. Ele não costumava andar sem aliança dois anos atrás. Talvez porquê havia casado há pouco tempo, talvez porquê já estivesse acostumado.

Ela não lembrava de tê-lo visto sem ela alguma vez fora de cena, e de novo, ela queria bater em si mesma por notar aquilo. Era apenas uma mania estúpida que ela não sabia como tinha adquirido.

Decidida a ignorar suas próprias complicações do por quê ela costumava notar aquilo, Daisy desviou a atenção para o livro em suas mãos, Dom Quixote.

— Obrigado — Adam agradeceu quando terminou de empacotar suas coisas.

Daisy imediatamente esticou as mãos para devolver à ele o livro e os óculos, e ele sorriu agradecido enquanto os pegava.

— É para um novo papel — ele explicou com o livro em mãos.

— Sério? — Daisy perguntou animada — Eu quase sinto inveja de você — ela soltou sem pensar.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

— Por que  _ você _ teria inveja de mim?

A pergunta veio seguida por uma risadinha nervosa, e por um momento Daisy poderia jurar que ele gostaria de dizer muito mais, como se ele quisesse explicar todas as razões do porquê ela não precisava ter inveja de ninguém.

— Porque você é um ator incrível — ela disse óbvia.

— Você é uma atriz incrível também — ele rebateu abismado.

— Mas ainda não consegui nada além disso — ela respondeu se referindo a star wars.

— Isso é demérito apenas do seu agente — Adam acusou.

Os dois se entreolharam e riram juntos, e Adam soltou um _ "oops" _ se desculpando.

— Ou você vai mesmo tentar me fazer acreditar que ainda não conseguiu nada, mesmo sendo uma atriz muito,  _ muito _ — ele enfatizou — acima da média?

Daisy sentiu suas entranhas revirarem com o elogio, mesmo que ela estivesse agradecida por outras pessoas já a terem dito coisas assim, era diferente quando partia de alguém que ela admirava tanto.

Mas ela queria contar à ele que aquilo não importava, porque aquele não era seu sonho. Ser uma atriz acima da média no cinema não importava muito quando ela ainda era considerada medíocre nos palcos.

Além disso, ele não estava exatamente errado sobre os deméritos de seu agente, mesmo que ela tivesse sido elogiada e aclamada, as propostas que chegavam em suas mãos eram tão desinteressantes que a desanimavam.

— Tem algo — ela decidiu confidenciar — Um roteiro que eu tenho avaliado, mas...

— Mas? — ele forçou curioso.

Mas ter recebido tantos  _ "Nãos" _ no último ano havia destruído sua autoestima, ainda que todas as recusas tivessem sido para peças e musicais.

— Mas eu estou meio receosa — foi o que ela acabou respondendo — Seria meu primeiro trabalho após star wars e eu... eu não quero errar.

— Oh, eu entendo — Adam respondeu solidário — O amedrontador "primeiro segundo" trabalho.

— Não caçoe de mim — Daisy pediu rindo.

Porque na voz dele, dito daquele jeito, soava tão bobo que ela até se sentiu envergonhada.

— Eu não estou — ele garantiu sorrindo — Eu sei exatamente como você está se sentindo.

— Mesmo? — ela indagou esperançosa.

Porque se ele já havia passado por aquilo, talvez pudesse ajudá-la.

— Mais ou menos — ele explicou quebrando suas expectativas — Eu sempre fui muito do teatro, e quando surgiu a oportunidade de fazer algo além eu tive muito medo.

— Você acha que eu estou sendo covarde...

— Não! — ele se apressou à dizer — Mas acho que você precisa de um pouco de incentivo, ter em quem nos apoiar torna tudo mais fácil.

— Em quem você se apoiou? — ela quis saber.

Mas Daisy soube que fizera a pergunta errada no momento em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, porque o semblante dele mudou drasticamente como se ela tivesse tocado numa ferida que ainda estava sangrando.

— Minha... — ele começou a dizer, mas se deteve por um segundo — Minha ex — ele reformulou — Ela sempre me apoiou e isso foi muito importante para mim.

Daisy não pode evitar prender a respiração, se sentindo absurdamente culpada por tê-lo feito contar aquilo para ela, ela queria desesperadamente dizer que sentia muito, mas as palavras apenas pareciam estar presas em sua garganta.

— Adam...

— Está tudo bem — ele garantiu vendo seu desconforto.

Mas não era verdade, ela nem precisava se esforçar para ver no fundo de seus olhos o quanto ele estava cansado, o quanto ele estava machucado.

Uma parte dela, muito grande e consciente, dizia que ela deveria deixar para lá. Eles não eram amigos, ela não tinham que se preocupar. Mas uma outra parte dela, a parte que não podia evitar se aproximar e acariciar o braço dele de um jeito confortador, era a mesma que não a impediu de puxá-lo para ainda mais perto para que eles pudessem se abraçar outra vez.

Ele não resistiu, como se estivesse desesperado por aquilo, como se ele finalmente tivesse encontrado um lugar para descansar depois de uma longa caminhada no deserto.

— Conversa comigo — ela pediu ainda o segurando.

Porque ela sabia que se perguntasse, se pedisse, ele diria de novo que estava tudo bem. O momento passaria, e ela apenas estava preocupada que ele não tivesse com quem desabafar.

— Eu só tinha uma ideia boba de que algumas coisas poderiam ser eternas — ele sussurrou nos cabelos dela.

E aquilo deveria tê-la parado, o tom de voz dele deveria ter servido como um aviso, de que não importa o que eles estivessem iniciando naquele momento, estava fadado ao fim, como todos os relacionamentos estavam. Mas ela ignorou as sirenes enlouquecidas em sua mente e se afastou do abraço apenas o suficiente para que eles pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

— Eu nunca passei pelo que você está passando — ela falou hesitante — Mas eu imagino o quão difícil é... se você precisar de qualquer coisa...

— Obrigado — ele falou a interrompendo — De verdade. Isso... isso já é o bastante.

Ela acenou compreensiva, mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais para dizer foi interrompida por um chamado para que eles embarcassem.

O assento de Adam era três fileiras longe da dela, mas eles ignoraram seus lugares marcados e sentaram juntos numa das fileiras vazias no final do corredor do avião.

O voo duraria menos de duas horas, mas assim que o aviso para manter os cintos foi desligado eles se aconchegaram como se estivessem se preparando para um voo de dez horas.

Daisy queria não ficar tão feliz com aquela aproximação, ela queria que ele não estivesse vulnerável ou se sentindo solitário. E ela se perguntou se deveria se assustar com aquilo, com o jeito que ela estava se preocupando com ele.

— Vocês pareciam tão... — ela hesitou, pensando numa boa palavra para dizer. O que eles pareciam afinal? Felizes? Ela não os conhecia de verdade para saber, e tinha medo de falar algo que o deixasse para baixo. — Bem... — foi o que ela acabou dizendo — Tem certeza que não...

Falar era difícil, ela não queria fazer suposições erradas, e não queria desencadear algo ruim nele, mas ele parecia querer conversar, e ela sabia que se ficasse em silêncio ele recuaria e guardaria tudo para si.

— Nós nos vimos na semana passada — ele finalmente disse — Mas ela estava morando em outro estado por meses... parecia... parecia...

— Que ela queria se despedir — Daisy adivinhou triste.

Adam assentiu, e fungou um pouco como se estivesse resfriado, mas Daisy sabia que ele estava apenas com vontade de chorar.

— Eu já chorei o suficiente sobre isso — ele falou como se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dela.

Daisy não conseguiu conter uma risadinha nervosa por aquilo, e ele a acompanhou sabendo realmente o que ela estava pensando.

— Eu já me acostumei com esse olhar — ele explicou — Esse olhar que as pessoas me dão quando descobrem sobre meus problemas conjugais... como se eu estivesse prestes a desabar.

— Pensei que você estivesse incorporando Kylo Ren e lendo meus pensamentos — ela brincou tentando o fazer relaxar.

— Bem que eu queria — ele provocou — Porque no momento eu acho que você está desesperada para fazer carinho na minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorrinho abandonado.

Ela não sorriu, como deveria ter feito, porque o tom de voz dele insinuava que suas palavras eram bem mais que simples brincadeira; ele realmente estava se sentindo abandonado.

— Não é culpa dela, sabe — ele voltou a falar pensativo — Todo mundo nos avisou que as coisas mudariam depois de tantos anos juntos e nós... nós dois não soubemos lidar com isso.

— Sinto muito — Daisy respondeu sincera.

Adam balançou o rosto, como se quisesse dizer outra vez que estava tudo bem, mas tendo consciência do quão falso soaria preferiu permanecer em silêncio.

— Da primeira vez foi pior — ele acabou contando — Nós brigávamos muito, mas agora... agora só parecia que não nos importávamos mais... como se o amor não fosse mais suficiente. Porque eu a amo, sabe? E eu sei que ela me ama também, mas...

Daisy suspirou com a informação de que eles quase haviam se separado anteriormente, era tão triste, porque eles pareciam ser tão felizes juntos.

— Vocês tentaram terapia? — ela perguntou em tom de sugestão — Ajudou no caso dos meus pais.

— Sim — Adam respondeu — Mas pareceu depois de um tempo que a única coisa que tínhamos em comum era nosso desejo de ter filhos.

— Vocês estavam tentando?

— E quando não conseguimos foi só mais uma razão para exponenciar nossas diferenças.

— A distância não ajudou?

Ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu triste como se estivesse conformado.

— Nós conversamos sobre divórcio alguns meses atrás, antes que ela se mudasse por causa do trabalho... e eu pensei que ainda houvesse esperança, mas... depois da semana passada...

— Parece definitivo agora — ela compreendeu.

Ele assentiu cansado, e Daisy não tentou mais se segurar, estendeu a mão para acariciar os cabelos dele, apenas porque ela sabia que aquilo o faria sorrir, mas também porque ela queria, desesperadamente.

Os cabelos dele eram tão macios quanto pareciam, e ela franziu o nariz porque agora queria cheirá-lo.

— Me fala sobre o projeto — Adam pediu — O que você está ponderando.

Ela sabia que falar tudo aquilo havia sido difícil para ele, e mudar de assunto provavelmente era a melhor opção, por isso ela assentiu enquanto tirava a mão dos cabelos dele. Mas antes que ela a pusesse no próprio colo ele segurou seus dedos entre os dele e começou a desenhar padrões invisíveis em suas unhas.

— É uma adaptação de murder on the Orient express — ela respondeu tímida.

— Um livro muito bom — Adam pontuou.

— Sim! — ela concordou animada.

— Então qual o problema? — ele questionou gentilmente.

Daisy engoliu em seco.

Os dedos dele estavam rastejando pela pele de sua mão, e ela estava começando a perder a concentração porque parecia que milhões de microagulhas estavam enviando mini choques que começavam do ponto onde os dedos dele estavam, e se espalhavam por todas as suas terminações nervosas em direção às suas extremidades.

— Eu fui recusada muitas vezes no último ano — ela acabou contando.

Os dedos dele pararam de se mover, e ela sentiu como se uma trava estivesse sendo posta em seus pensamentos outra vez, a ajudando a se controlar antes de sair falando tudo que passasse por sua mente, mas já era tarde.

Ele a encarou abismado.

— Para musicais — ela explicou antes que ele perguntasse — Disseram que meu tom de voz não era o alto o bastante para uma solista.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apenas a encarando como se não acreditasse no que ela havia dito, ou como se fosse engraçado e ele estivesse prestes a rir.

Ela estava começando a ficar nervosa quando ele finalmente respondeu.

— Daisy a sua voz é incrível!

Ela respirou fundo, apenas porque a intensidade com que ele disse uma frase tão simples, havia trespassado sua alma e a estava inundando, a fazendo sentir como se estivesse prestes a se afogar.

— Eu não posso acreditar que realmente exista alguém nesse mundo que te ache menos que esplêndida — ele acrescentou — E eu odeio o fato de que alguém te fez sentir insegura, mas...

Ela estava absurdamente imóvel, e tinha absoluta certeza que seus olhos estavam brilhando, mas ele sorriu e ela acabou sorrindo também porque ele era contagiante.

— Você é perfeita...

Daisy sentiu como se seu coração tivesse errado uma batida, e ela tinha certeza que teria derretido se não estivesse sentada, mas o jeito que ele falou, o jeito que ele soou... era como se ele estivesse constatando aquilo pela primeira vez, como se ele nunca tivesse a notado antes.

E não deveria importar, mas... ela era tão invisível assim?

— Eu pensei que você me detestasse — ela acabou falando, porque não conseguia pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

Ele franziu o cenho, um sorriso incrédulo estampando seus lábios. Mas então ele pensou por um segundo, e de repente seu sorriso vacilou, como se ele tivesse consciência exata do porquê ela pensaria algo assim.

— Quer dizer — ela tentou se explicar —  _ Isso _ — falou enfaticamente — é algo totalmente atípico. Ou você poderia imaginar que nós dois estaríamos desabafando um com o outro dentro de um avião dois anos atrás?

— _ Eu _ pensei que você não gostasse de mim — ele retrucou desviando os olhos.

— Por que eu não gostaria de você? — ela indagou rindo chocada.

— Algumas pessoas não gostam — ele respondeu triste — Principalmente nesse cast...

E aí Daisy entendeu.

Ela apertou os olhos com força, porque realmente havia alguém que não gostava muito de Adam no cast, mas ela nunca pensou que a animosidade entre eles fosse séria de verdade. Soava mais como uma brincadeira.

Aparentemente uma brincadeira de mau gosto para Adam.

— Mas  _ eu _ nunca agi como se tivesse algo contra você — ela se defendeu — Qual é? Eu estava prestes a pedir um autógrafo sempre que você entrava no set.

— Mas você estava confraternizando com o inimigo — ele brincou.

Ela relaxou quando ele disse isso, e deu um soquinho no braço dele quando percebeu que ele não estava falando sério.

Porém...

— Eu adoraria que tivéssemos nos tornado amigos — ela confidenciou.

— Acho que sermos amigos agora é inevitável — ele sugeriu contente — Ah não ser que você costume trocar confidências e desabafar com todos os estranhos que sentam ao seu lado no avião.

Daisy gargalhou e fechou os olhos contente, porque  _ senhor _ , Adam Driver era um  _ palhaço _ . Ela estava se sentindo absurdamente sortuda por ter oportunidade de conhecer esse lado divertido dele.

O humor dele soava tão sútil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão afiado com pinceladas de escuridão. Ela estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo um pouco mais.

— Você entrou num caminho sem volta, senhor Driver — Daisy brincou.

— Estou ciente e desejo continuar, senhorita Ridley — ele respondeu fazendo uma mesura.

— Eu teria pedido champanhe se soubesse que nossa conversa terminaria num acordo muito bem sucedido para uma indelével amizade.

— Por que não pedimos agora? ‐ ele sugeriu animado.

E Daisy teria recusado se ele não tivesse a porra de um sorriso tão convincente, mas minutos depois eles estavam brindando enquanto comparavam suas playlists de viagens para decidir qual das duas eles ouviriam juntos.

— A sua é realmente bem melhor que a minha — ele reconheceu enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador pelo touch do celular dela.

— Seus dedos são enormes — Daisy observou pensativa.

Adam virou o rosto lentamente em direção à ela, e ela nem teve tempo de se sentir envergonhada porque a risada que ele soltou apenas tirou toda a preocupação do corpo dela.

— Você todo é enorme, eu já falei isso? — ela perguntou rindo.

— Uma ou duas vezes — ele respondeu também rindo.

Pois certamente haviam sido bem mais que uma ou duas vezes.

Daisy lembrava de pelo menos duzias de vezes que ela tinha mencionado o tamanho dele, enquanto eles estavam treinando ou apenas parados um do lado do outro.

— Adoravelmente enorme — ela acrescentou.

— Adorável — ele observou — Aí está um adjetivo que não me dão todos os dias.

— Mas você é...

— Mas não é divergente levando em conta meu tamanho? — ele questionou rindo.

— Eu estava pensando nisso quando te vi hoje, acredita? — ela disse feliz — Que você é enorme e adorável...

— Eu vou levar as duas coisas como elogios.

— Mas são! — ela exclamou gargalhando.

— Okay, se vamos brincar de nos elogiar agora — ele falou sério — Saiba que você é muito talentosa e encantadora.

— Você é muito... inteligente e educado — Ela rebateu rápido entrando na brincadeira.

— Você é esperta e rápida...

Os dois se encararam como pontos de interrogação humanos, mas Daisy não pensou muito antes de continuar.

— Você é bondoso e cheiroso.

— Você não sabe disso — ele rebateu tentando fazê-la duvidar.

Mas ela se aproximou dele sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, e praticamente enfiou a cabeça no seu pescoço enquanto inalava com força.

E,  _ Deus _ , ele realmente era muito cheiroso. Daisy pensou que fechar os olhos antes de fazer o que tinha feito havia sido uma excelente ideia porque ela estava definitivamente um pouco tonta.

— Definitivamente cheiroso — ela pontuou enquanto se afastava — Mas eu já sabia disso.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se estivesse pedindo uma explicação.

— Seu cabelo é bonito demais para pertencer a alguém que não é cheiroso, seria anti natural — ela explicou.

— Então você enfiou a cabeça no meu pescoço apenas pelo prazer do ato? — Adam quis saber curioso.

— Pelo prazer de ver sua expressão de choque — ela rebateu.

— Como a que você vai fazer quando eu contar que estava me referindo ao bondoso?

Daisy sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, embora choque realmente tenha batido nela como um soco, vergonha era o que estava se apoderando dela, ela tinha certeza que estava vermelha.

— Mas obrigado — ele falou antes de dar um gole no champanhe sem tirar os olhos dela — Você também é cheirosa... e divertida — ele acrescentou gentilmente.

E Daisy poderia agradecer, se ele não estivesse estampando um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios como se ela fosse hilária.

— Você é generoso e disciplinado... — ela começou a falar desesperada para mudar de assunto.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que generoso e bondoso são sinônimos — ele a interrompeu.

— Estou prestes a retirar o que disse... — ela ameaçou estreitando os olhos.

— Perdão — ele pediu rindo enquanto levantava as mãos fingindo rendição.

Ela mordeu os lábios tentando não sorrir enquanto fingia estar brava, mas Adam ficou sério de repente como se estivesse a estudando.

Ele se aproximou um pouco, ainda longe o suficiente no entanto, seus olhos passeando pelo rosto dela.

— Você é linda — ele disse baixo, como se fosse um segredo — E sua voz é perfeita para caralho.

Daisy engoliu em seco, e seus olhos se conectaram aos dele. Ela nunca tinha notado que suas íris tinham pequenas nuances de ouro e verde. Mas elas estavam ali, num mar de castanho.

— Um dia você vai ser a atriz de musical mais requisitada do mundo — ele continuou a falar quando ela permaneceu em silêncio — E cada maldita pessoa no planeta vai saber o quão divinamente bem você canta.

Tinham tantas coisas nas quais ela poderia ter focado, uma parte dela queria se aproximar e segurar o rosto dele enquanto observava mais de perto aquele galáxia negra que eram seus olhos. Outra estava presa na sua barriga, tremendo como se estivesse morrendo de frio, porque a maneira como ele falava palavrão a fizera se sentir fraca.

E tinha uma parte dela que parecia nem estar mais ali, porquê saíra flutuando de seu corpo quando ele a chamara de linda.

Mas o que realmente a tocou, foi o modo como ele elogiou sua voz, e o jeito que ele soava tão confiante e parecia ter tanta fé nela.

No entanto...

— Você nunca me ouviu cantar... — ela sussurrou.

— Na verdade... — ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ao invés de continuar e explicar, ele pegou os fones que ja estavam conectados no celular dela, e colocou um dos pontos gentilmente em seu ouvido.

Seus dedos rasparam sua orelha, fazendo ela sentir um arrepio que correu da cabeça até a ponta dos pés, e quando ele os afastou para pôr o outro ponto no próprio ouvido, ela sentiu uma assustadora sensação que soava muito como saudade.

Mas antes que pudesse pensar muito a respeito, ele deu play em uma das músicas de sua playlist e moonriver começou a tocar.

Daisy fechou os olhos com força, emocionada demais para conseguir permanecer olhando para ele.

Ele realmente já tinha a ouvido cantar. Ela sabia, sem que ele precisasse explicar, porquê moonriver era a música que ela interpretava no único vídeo que existia na internet dela cantando.

E aquilo significava tantas coisas.

Significava que ele havia procurado por ela exatamente como ela havia procurado por ele, significava que ele se importava muito mais do que tinha sido capaz de demonstrar dois anos antes, e significava que ela era sortuda demais.

E ela sorriu até suas bochechas doerem, e quando abriu os olhos ele estava sorrindo também, a covinha em sua bochecha se aprofundando.

Ela não se conteve dessa vez, colocou o indicador na pele dele e os dois gargalharam juntos.

Felicidade líquida parecia correr pelas veias dela, e ela suspirou contente, porque o futuro parecia brilhante e promissor.

Pois Adam faria, verdadeiramente, parte da vida dela.


	3. Passado

— Você não precisava estar aqui — Daisy pontuou pensativa.

— Não diga isso na frente do chefe — Adam respondeu rindo.

— Ele poderia usar um dublê... ou qualquer outra pessoa — Daisy continuou o ignorando — Até mesmo um pedaço de papelão com a sua cara colada.

— E privar você da minha adorável companhia? — Adam retrucou.

Isso a fez rir, e ela olhou para ele por um segundo, mas no seguinte voltou a desviar os olhos dos seus enquanto caminhava pelo deck do barco que estava os levando para a ilha onde eles gravariam naquela manhã.

— Quer dizer... eu sou uma boa atriz, eu poderia fazer isso sozinha...

— Daisy — Adam chamou a interrompendo — A minha presença não é um insulto. Rian sabe do seu potencial.

— Mas...

— Pelo amor de Deus — ele a interrompeu outra vez rindo — Você vai estar comigo no estúdio também quando eu tiver de gravar minhas cenas.

— Porque eu não quero privar você da minha companhia — ela rebateu usando as palavras dele.

Adam teria rido de novo se ela não parecesse realmente tão nervosa, o jeito que ela duvidava de si mesma o enlouquecia. Por isso ao invés de sorrir, ele levantou de onde estava sentado e se pôs ao lado dela na amurada onde ela tinha finalmente parado.

— Você leu a droga do roteiro? — ele perguntou fingindo impaciência.

E Daisy quase revirou os olhos, se a altura imponente dele não a fizesse sentir como uma criança mimada fazendo birra. Ela inclinou o rosto em direção à ele no entanto, não em desafio, mas apenas para que eles pudessem se encarar.

Adam levou uma mão ao seu rosto, e ela quase fechou os olhos achando que ele acariciaria sua bochecha, mas ao invés disso ele segurou seu queixo e pressionou os dedos em suas bochechas a deixando com um bico nos lábios.

Daisy estava consciente demais do quanto a mão dele era enorme para se preocupar com a esquisitice da situação, mesmo assim ela foi capaz de franzir o cenho.

— Diga "Skywalker" — ele pediu.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou o mais gentilmente possível a mantendo no lugar.

Com plena consciência de que poderia se afastar e voltar a ficar nervosa, Daisy escolheu a corda de salvação que Adam estava oferecendo e decidiu embarcar naquele momento ridículo de distração e diversão.

— Skywalker — ela murmurou o melhor que pôde com os dedos dele ainda prendendo suas bochechas.

— _Skywakah_ — ele imitou rindo — Sotaque fofo.

Ela poderia ter se irritado, mas ao invés disso não conseguiu conter a risada que subiu por seu corpo e escapou por seu nariz de maneira anasalada.

Adam pôs um grande sorriso nos lábios também e finalmente afrouxou o aperto em sua mandibula, seus dedos permaneceram em seu rosto no entanto, e ele os deslizou por sua bochecha, subindo devagar até segurar alguns fios de seus cabelos e os pôr atrás de sua orelha.

— Viu só? — ele indagou sorrindo — Eu sabia que você ainda era capaz de me mostrar suas covinhas.

Daisy riu irônica e sacudiu o rosto como se estivesse indignada.

— Minhas covinhas são provavelmente a coisa que você mais viu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas — ela falou cruzando os braços — Eu só tenho sorrido desde que nos encontramos.

— Não desde que embarcamos nesse barco — ele pontuou.

— Estamos aqui há menos de dez minutos — ela rebateu.

— E eu já estava com saudades, você pode me culpar?

— Posso se você quase nunca me deixa ver as suas — ela retrucou.

Mas Adam já estava sorrindo grande, uma covinha saliente ocupando sua bochecha direita, quase como se ele quisesse propositalmente destruir seu argumento.

Daisy desviou os olhos do rosto dele e passou a encarar o horizonte, seus lábios presos num pequeno sorriso que ela não conseguia controlar.

— O que eu entendi — Adam falou devagar — É que nós somos um par romântico.

Daisy riu confusa e voltou a encará-lo, uma sobrancelha arqueada em diversão.

— E levando em conta que terminamos o filme anterior com você partindo minha cara ao meio e me jogando no chão...

— Rian só quer ter certeza que nossas interações soarão naturais — ela completou compreensiva — Mas você sabe que se você não agisse como se me odiasse, poderia estar em casa agora, descansando sua beleza.

Adam riu como se estivesse impaciente, e Daisy tinha absoluta certeza que ele estava prestes a dizer que não a odiava, e que estar ali seria um ótimo exercício de entrosamento, e que eles precisavam daquilo, mesmo que fossem melhores amigos, o que eles não eram, porque a dinâmica entre seus personagens estava prestes a mudar. Mas ao invés de tentar convencê-la, ele se inclinou na direção dela e respirou fundo, seu rosto ficando o mais sereno possível.

— Eu _quero_ estar aqui — ele falou pausadamente.

E aquilo deveria mexer com ela, a intensidade com que ele disse aquilo. Porém na mente de Daisy as lembranças do dia anterior estavam passando por trás de seus olhos como flashs, e ela sabia que o que ele realmente queria era não se sentir solitário. Mesmo que ele não estivesse necessariamente sozinho, a pessoa que ele mais queria ao lado dele não estava lá.

— Você está sendo _pago_ para estar aqui — foi como Daisy acabou o refutando.

E com certeza soou mais inquisidor do que ela pretendia, porque o sorriso dele vacilou e ela se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

— Que sorte a minha então — ele respondeu retraído.

E então eles ficaram em silêncio, e daquela vez o silêncio se mostrou constrangedor.

Daisy se sentia tão estúpida, ela tinha plena consciência do quão nervosa costumava ficar, e deveria tê-lo avisado que ela poderia ficar um pouco irritante com a aproximação do início das gravações. Ele provavelmente não havia percebido antes porque eles nunca foram próximos o bastante para que ele pudesse notar as nuances em seu humor. Ela sempre parecia brilhante ao redor dele, sempre de bom humor, quase como se tivesse luz própria.

Mas parecia tão fácil ser ela mesma naquele momento, extravasar suas inseguranças, porque era apenas tão fácil estar ao redor dele e não se preocupar.

Ela só não queria sobrecarregá-lo.

Daisy engoliu em seco, pronta para dizer tudo aquilo, para explicar que ela apenas se sentia... _segura_...

Mas quando ela se permitiu olhar para ele, olhar de verdade; notá-lo. Ela soube que não precisava dizer nada, porque ele entendia.

Ele estava a encarando com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios, como se estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos e entendesse todos eles.

— Além do mais — ele falou quebrando o silêncio — Eu soube que os bares na cidade são os melhores da Europa.

Daisy fez um som de choque absoluto e levantou as mãos entre os dois como se precisasse se distanciar dele.

— Não? — ela indagou abismada — Só os Irlandeses pensam isso.

— Eu pretendo tirar minhas próprias conclusões — Adam a tranquilizou rindo.

— Então vou te levar aos melhores pubs de Londres daqui duas semanas — ela intimou — Remarque tudo que você tiver planejado para suas pequenas férias.

— Eu estou absolutamente ao seu dispor — ele respondeu divertido.

— Melhores bares da Europa... — ela murmurou — Até parece.

Adam não conseguiu evitar gargalhar, porque Daisy parecia realmente levemente revoltada, mas o sorriso dele era contagiante demais para que ela conseguisse manter a pose por muito tempo.

E deveria ser assustador, o jeito como ele a fazia se sentir tão bem. Ela nem lembrava mais que um minuto antes estava a beira de um surto nervoso por insegurança, porque ele apenas a distraía fácil demais de todas as preocupações, incluindo as preocupações que ela poderia ter sobre ele, sobre _eles_.

Naquele dia, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Daisy não focou nas batidas do seu coração, e atuar nunca pareceu tão fácil quanto respirar.

Eles não tinham cenas juntos naquela manhã, e Daisy descobriu do jeito mais satisfatório possível que ele realmente não precisava estar ali.

Ela tentou conter o sorriso estupidamente grande que estampava seus lábios, mas era apenas tão difícil quando Adam não parava de a encarar e sussurrar incentivos bobos como se estivesse num estádio assistindo uma partida de tênis entre ela e Mark.

— Você acha que Adam daria um bom Chewie? — Foi Joonas quem perguntou durante o almoço.

Porque Adam estava insistindo que com aquele clima, o figurino de Joonas era provavelmente o mais confortável, e Daisy não pôde evitar piscar um olho em sua direção, pois ela sabia que ele estava falando aquilo apenas porque provavelmente era capaz de ver os pêlos dos seus braços se arrepiando de frio a quilômetros de distância.

— Adam daria até uma ótima Rey — foi o que Daisy respondeu — Ele não quer o seu lugar, só está lutando por direitos iguais.

— Desculpe, Daisy — Rian murmurou solidário compreendendo a situação.

— Está tudo bem — Daisy garantiu rindo — Os figurinistas fizeram o possível para me manter confortável, e eu ainda tenho uma desculpa para me aconchegar em Joonas durante os intervalos — acrescentou brincando, e aproveitou o momento para esticar os braços em direção a ele para que pudesse ser puxada para um abraço caloroso.

Adam no entanto não esqueceu o assunto tão fácil, e quando eles estavam voltando para a cidade no final do dia fez questão de voltar a pontuar sua solidariedade à Daisy.

— Eu totalmente apoiaria você numa revolta — ele falou enquanto segurava as mãos dela entre as dele.

Seus dedos esfregando a pele num atrito minimo, numa pequena tentativa de deixá-la menos gelada.

— _Nah_... — Daisy negou rindo — Sua cena sem camisa vai ser apoio suficiente.

Adam parou de se mover de repente e a encarou confuso.

— Mas eu vou gravar isso num estúdio — ele a relembrou — Com o calor dos aquecedores me deixando suado — acrescentou fingindo fazer uma careta sexy.

Daisy riu como um personagem de desenho e soltou suas mãos para que pudesse colocá-las sobre o peito dele.

— Você não pode querer me privar dessa visão — ela murmurou de maneira sedutora.

Mesmo que o ato fosse totalmente destruído por suas risadas mal contidas.

— Você não quer realmente me ver seminu no meio da noite — ele respondeu manhoso, como se estivesse implorando para que ela concordasse.

— Mas minhas reações precisam ser o mais reais possíveis — ela pontuou — É para isso que você está aqui, Adam. Foi por isso que Rian trouxe você, por esse momento.

— Eu estou assustado porquê não sei se você está falando sério ou...

— Eu estou definitivamente falando sério — ela garantiu rindo.

— Eu vou interpretar suas risadas como uma brincadeira — ele retrucou.

— Mas não as palavras — Daisy rebateu.

Adam diria mais alguma coisa, mas naquele instante um vento forte os atingiu, e o estremecimento de Daisy o fez instintivamente trazê-la para mais perto e envolvê-la num abraço.

Ela sorriu contente e inclinou o pescoço para trás para que pudesse olhar para o rosto dele.

— Fico feliz que não seja mais necessário implorar com os olhos para receber um abraço seu.

— Você nunca precisou implorar um abraço — ele falou fingindo estar ofendido.

— Eu pulava em você de qualquer maneira não era? — ela indagou rindo.

— Eu gostava — ele confessou baixo.

— Awn, Adam, você é um ursinho que adora abraços não é?

Ele deu de ombros sorrindo e Daisy se aconchegou nele ainda mais.

— Que bom — ela disse entendendo seu silêncio como uma confirmação — Porque você é muito aconchegante e eu adoro seus abraços.

Alguém da equipe murmurou que eles eram nojentos, mas os dois apenas riram com todos os outros e permaneceram abraçados até o fim da travessia.

Daisy fez questão de convidar todos para sair, e quando ninguém além de Adam aceitou, ela usou o ato para garantir para ele que todos negaram porque os pubs definitivamente estavam longe de serem os melhores da Europa.

E Adam até teria acreditado se ela não os tivesse levado para um lugar tão legal.

Era o meio da semana, e com a primavera estando perto do fim, o local estava praticamente vazio deixando tudo muito mais acolhedor do que realmente deveria ser.

Daisy franziu o cenho quando percebeu o quão a vontade Adam estava, os dois já no segundo drink da noite.

— Você vai odiar os pubs de Londres — ela reconheceu chateada — São todos agitados em qualquer época do ano.

— Eu não sou totalmente averso à _agito_ — ele respondeu tentando se defender.

— Eu morei a vida toda em Westminster — Daisy falou sorrindo — Eu sei reconhecer um turista deslocado.

— Eu pareço deslocado agora? — ele indagou curioso

— Não — ela respondeu óbvia — E essa é a questão. Você está bem demais nesse bar vazio.

— Você deveria se dar algum crédito — ele respondeu divertido — Talvez a companhia me deixe relaxado.

— Eu teria duvidado muito disso dois anos atrás, Douglas — Daisy disse irônica.

— Você me chamou pelo nome do meio? — Adam perguntou rindo incrédulo.

— Eu só queria ter certeza que era isso mesmo — ela respondeu rindo junto com ele — Não confio no google.

— Bem, _Isobel_ — ele falou brincalhão — O google estava certo.

— Eu não pensei que as pessoas na América tivessem esse costume.

— Alguns de nós não são tão contra as tradições de nossos colonizadores — ele respondeu com deboche.

— Você seria um britânico terrível — Daisy observou rindo — O seu americanismo é o seu charme.

Adam gargalhou e levantou a bebida que segurava para fingir um brinde.

— O que em mim seria tão diferente? — ele quis saber com diversão.

— Primeiro, o seu sotaque — ela pontuou sem nem precisar pensar — E seus lábios... seria um desperdício.

Adam que estava dando um longo gole em sua bebida acabou se engasgando e tossiu entre risadas, seus olhos encontraram os de Daisy e ele automaticamente prendeu os lábios numa linha fina inconscientemente.

— Foi um elogio — Daisy se apressou em dizer — Eu não queria constranger você, me desculpe...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negando, ainda rindo demais para conseguir formular uma resposta.

— Eu só estou chocado — acabou dizendo entre risos — Você não deveria enaltecer os finos lábios britânicos e desprezar completamente meu sotaque de caipira?

Daisy relaxou consideravelmente quando percebeu que ele estava se divertindo e perdeu ainda mais a timidez.

— Eu gosto do seu sotaque caipira — ela disse fingindo seriedade — Mas você realmente não deve confiar no meu julgamento, ele está comprometido pela sua voz — acrescentou resoluta — E como você espera que eu possa ser capaz de enaltecer lábios finos quando sua boca apenas parece...

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha em expectativa, e Daisy abriu e fechou os lábios pensando em algo decente para dizer, porque de repente ela achava que tinha passado dos limites,e quando nada passou por sua mente ela levou a bebida que tinha nas mãos aos lábios e deu longos goles para disfarçar.

Adam parecia estar achando a situação hilária, mas se absteve de tecer algum comentário que a envergonharia ainda mais e apenas sorriu enquanto desviava os olhos dos dela.

— Então você me pesquisou no google — ele falou nada sútil.

Daisy pôs sua melhor expressão de poker no rosto, e quase o chamou de _cruel_ ou _cobra peçonhenta._

— Você também me pesquisou no google — ela respondeu no entanto.

— Por que eu sei seu nome do meio? — ele perguntou fingindo confusão.

— Porque você me viu cantar moonriver — ela explicou sorrindo — Inclusive, eu aprecio seu esforço.

Adam poderia ter ficado constrangido se ela não estivesse sendo tão docemente sincera, mesmo que eles estivessem brincando de se provocar dois segundos antes, Daisy realmente se sentia muito lisonjeada por saber que ele havia se dado o trabalho de pesquisar sobre ela e realmente tinha prestado atenção em algumas coisas.

— Você quer cantar? — ele perguntou num ímpeto de coragem.

— O que? — ela indagou confusa.

Não por não ter entendido, porque ela com certeza havia prestado atenção no karaokê no canto do bar, mas por simplesmente achar o convite absurdo.

Ela nunca pensou que Adam fosse o tipo de pessoa que gostava de pubs vazios e karaokês velhos, mas pior do que isso, ela nunca tinha se imaginado naquela situação. Parecia apenas surreal demais que por tanto tempo ela havia desejado ser sua amiga, e de um segundo para o outro ele estava ali, parecendo se sentir a vontade com ela, tanto quanto ela estava se sentindo com ele.

— Sério? — ela não conseguiu evitar perguntar incerta.

Ao invés de responder, Adam estendeu a mão em um convite silencioso, e Daisy não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Deus sabia quando ela teria outra oportunidade daquelas.

— Eu não canto tão bem quanto você — ele disse com timidez — Mas nós dois sabemos que eu estou aqui apenas como uma desculpa para te fazer cantar para mim.

Daisy bufou e quase fez uma piada sobre falsa modéstia, mas ele parecia tão leve e ao mesmo tempo tão nervoso, como se ele não costumasse fazer aquilo nunca e estivesse tendo um surto de coragem, que ela apenas sorriu e o ajudou a escolher uma música.

Descobrir que eles tinham um gosto parecido não foi exatamente uma surpresa, Daisy estava começando a pensar que coincidências não existiam, e que talvez eles estivessem destinados àquele momento.

Quando ele a fez cantar Fix You, Daisy quase implorou para que ele fosse à um show do Coldplay com ela, e quando ele cantou Can't help falling in love, ela ficou absurdamente confusa entre querer bater na cabeça dele ou chorar de emoção, porquê a voz dele era apenas gostosa demais para que ela pudesse suportar.

E ela se permitiu ficar assustada quando ele a deixou na porta do seu quarto no final da noite, porque o desejo de o abraçar pela madrugada toda e fazer carinho no cabelo dele deveria ser ilegal, mas ela estava sentindo mesmo assim, _desesperadamente._

Sem querer estragar as coisas pensando demais, e se aliando à imprudência de gostar tanto de alguém a ponto de ansiar por vê-lo sorrir, Daisy decidiu ignorar todas as razões que deveriam fazê-la dar alguns passos para trás em relação a Adam, e no dia seguinte agiu como se não tivesse passado a noite inteira se revirando nos lençóis.

E era fácil esquecer o quanto ele a assustava, porque todos aqueles sentimentos turbulentos só a invadiam quando ele estava longe, e ele quase nunca estava longe.

Numa tarde especialmente nublada, alguns dias depois de Daisy ter percebido pela primeira vez o quanto detestava ficar longe dele, Adam estava segurando suas mãos entre as dele, as mantendo longe do frio numa concha perfeita, enquanto cantarolava por entre as frestas dos dedos para que ar quente tocasse sua pele.

E ela queria tanto apenas morder o nariz dele, porque estava começando a ficar vermelho por conta do frio, e ela era sensível demais para suportar a aparência dele naquele clima.

— Vamos procurar a maior lareira que pudermos assim que saírmos daqui — ele ditou rindo.

Rian se desculpou com toda a equipe prometendo que aquele seria o último take do dia, e Daisy quase gritou de alegria porque estava tão cansada.

Eles felizmente teriam o próximo dia de folga, já que infelizmente teriam de gravar as próximas cenas durante a madrugada, mas o descanso no dia seguinte soava reconfortante e a ajudaria a recuperar suas forças.

— Tudo bem? — Joonas perguntou quando ela se aproximou dele para se preparar para gravar.

— Sim — Ela respondeu animada.

Mas Joonas não parecia exatamente convencido, talvez porque Daisy não tenha dado uma resposta satisfatória, talvez porque ele não havia perguntado exatamente o que gostaria.

— Eu não quero me intrometer — ele acabou dizendo — Mas...

Daisy ficou em alerta, mesmo que ela soubesse exatamente o que ele estava prestes a dizer, e mesmo que a situação fosse engraçada, no fundo ela tinha medo daquele exato momento. O momento em que alguém, além dela mesma, tentaria a alertar sobre sua amizade com Adam.

— Vocês dois...

— Somos amigos — Daisy o interrompeu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Ele está... passando por algo no casamento...

A cautela de Joonas em tocar no assunto mostrou à Daisy que ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, ele nem sabia se algo estava acontecendo.

Ninguém sabia, Daisy percebeu.

Ela apenas tinha tido a sorte de poder conversar com ele sobre aquilo, e ele havia desabafado com ela.

— E você está solteira... — Joonas continuou a falar — Eu não sei o que está rolando, mas se você precisar conversar...

— Joonas... — Daisy chamou compreensiva — Obrigada, mas de verdade, não há nada com que se preocupar, nós somos apenas amigos...

— Mark estava querendo apostar sobre quando vocês se beijariam na frente de todos — Joonas a interrompeu rindo.

— Deus... todos nessa ilha acham que estamos dormindo juntos?

Apesar de estar rindo ao perguntar, Daisy gemeu em desgosto quando Joonas deu de ombros rindo.

— Ninguém está julgando vocês nem nada — ele a confortou — Nós até curtimos a ideia — concluiu rindo.

— Pelo amor de Deus não compactue com isso! — Daisy pediu gargalhando.

Ele levantou as mãos em rendição num pedido de desculpas mal formulado, e Daisy deu um soquinho em um de seus braços. Mas ele retribuiu a puxando para um abraço apertado.

— Só tome cuidado okay? — ele pediu fraterno.

E Daisy começou a rir e estava a ponto de refutá-lo, mas quando ela saiu de seu abraço e o encarou, ele a olhou com tanta seriedade que ela apenas assentiu concordando, sem nem saber com exatamente o que.

As palavras dele reverberaram por sua mente no entanto, de maneira mais profunda do que ela estava disposta a lidar, obviamente o questionamento já havia passado por seus pensamentos antes, mas ela gostava de pensar que tinha consciência dos próprios atos e desejos o bastante para conseguir ignorá-los.

Porém, quando eles eram mostrados à ela por outra pessoa, pareciam muito maiores e assustadores do que a versão encolhida deles que ela havia escolhido esconder dentro de si.

Mas mesmo que o que Joonas disse a devesse deixar em alerta, no momento em que Adam se prostrava ao seu lado todas as sirenes em sua mente pareciam ser desligadas, e ela praticamente esquecia que deveria se preocupar.

Porque parecia tão certo, estar próxima à ele, ser abraçada por ele. E ela tinha tanta consciência do fato de que ninguém jamais a havia feito se sentir tão serena, que abrir mão daquilo por medo era um pensamento impossível que estava quase morto em sua cabeça, e só sobrevivia porque tinha como combustível a saudade, e Daisy parecia ser inundada por ela sempre que Adam se despedia dela.

Naquela noite ela estava cansada, o dia havia sido longo demais e a conversa com Joonas tinha a feito se sentir exausta.

Decidida a passar o resto da noite no quarto, Daisy estava terminando de secar o cabelo quando Adam veio bater em sua porta.

O banho longo e relaxante que ela havia tomado havia sido suficiente para deixá-la desperta, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam em baixa sintonia demais para que ela tivesse animação para sair.

No entanto, como se o universo estivesse tentando mais uma vez mostrar para ela o quanto ela e Adam estavam em harmonia, a primeira coisa que ele disse quando ela abriu a porta foi que eles não sairiam naquela noite.

— Eu posso entrar? — ele pediu cauteloso mesmo assim.

E Daisy, que deveria ficar assustada com o quão facilmente convencida por ele poderia ser, apenas sorriu e abriu espaço na porta para que ele passasse.

Ela queria dizer para ele o quanto estava assustada, com tudo que ela conscientemente sabia estar começando a sentir por ele, mas ela também queria apenas abraça-lo, porque era tão acalentador apenas sentí-lo, ou conversar com ele.

Mas Adam já havia feito outros planos para aquele noite, e Daisy que já estava bastante tranquila de repente voltou a ficar em alerta quando viu o que ele tinha em mãos.

— À quem você pediu isso? — ela perguntou nervosa.

— É minha — ele respondeu simplesmente.

A câmera que ele segurava, apesar de pequena, parecia profissional demais, e Daisy apenas ficou com medo de que ele tivesse a pedido para Rian ou qualquer outra pessoa da produção, porque ela sabia exatamente para quê ele a queria.

— Adam, eu realmente não quero fazer isso agora...

— Você não vai poder fazer depois — ele a interrompeu — Meu contato avisou que Kenneth quer fechar o cast ainda nesse fim de semana.

— Está tudo bem — ela disse tentando soar lógica — Eu realmente não estava pronta, e estou focada no nosso trabalho agora...

— Daisy, as gravações só começam daqui três meses, é quase o tempo exato em que terminaremos de gravar, esse papel foi feito para você!

Ela respirou fundo tentando não se irritar, eles haviam conversado mais sobre aquilo nos últimos dias. Daisy havia revelado que sua agente havia conseguido que ela fizesse o teste para o papel de maneira remota, gravando apenas uma cena para que pudesse ser avaliada. Mas ela havia contado apenas para compartilhar, _desabafar_. Não porque ela realmente havia decidido tentar.

Porém Adam tinha se mostrado tão animado com toda a situação, agindo como se ela já estivesse escalada, e aquilo só parecia terrível porque ela não queria decepcionar alguém além de si mesma.

Ela estava tão distraída com seu nervosismo que nem percebeu quando ele se aproximou dela para a abraçar, às vezes ela tinha medo de que estivesse pensando em voz alta, ou que ele realmente pudesse ler sua mente, porque ele sempre parecia saber a maneira exata de reagir, e sempre tinha a coisa certa à dizer.

Talvez ela fosse apenas fácil demais de ler.

Como se sua aura trespassasse o campo físico e se tornasse visível, e toda a confusão de seu ser pudesse ser consertada.

Quando Adam a soltou, Daisy percebeu o quanto ele estava se esforçando para se inclinar e não parecer tão mais alto do que ela, e aquilo quase a fez rir, o modo como ele parecia se preocupar até com um detalhe mínimo que pudesse fazê-la sentir menos oprimida.

— Você é uma mulher esplêndida — ele sussurrou enquanto levava as mãos aos cabelos dela para deslizar os dedos sobre os fios — E eu tenho tanto orgulho e me sinto tão sortudo de ter a oportunidade de trabalhar com você. Eu preciso... eu _necessito_ — ele reformulou — Que você se permita, ao menos tentar, para que outras pessoas possam ter o mesmo privilégio que eu. Porquê você é incrível demais para manter só para mim. Eu preciso dividir você com o mundo!

Daisy o encarou perplexa, algo dentro dela, que ela nem sabia estar adormecido, parecia estar despertando. E tinham tantas coisas que ela gostaria de dizer, haviam tantos sentimentos a inundando naquele momento. Mas o que ela mais sentia, acima de qualquer coisa, era compreensão.

 _Eu sei porquê você a ama,_ ela queria dizer. _Se ela foi capaz de fazer você sentir ao menos um resquício do que você está me fazendo sentir agora... eu sei porquê você a ama. Eu entendo._

Uma vontade absurda de chorar se apoderou dela, porque ao contrário do medo do desconhecido que a invadiu durante os últimos dias, naquele momento ela teve medo pela certeza. Certeza de que mesmo que nada durasse para sempre, algumas coisas ainda eram eternas.

E por um momento ela viu um enorme pedaço do seu futuro, e mesmo que fosse doloroso, não ter Adam nele, era reconfortante saber que ao invés de ser dela em pedaços, ele sempre pertenceria a alguém por inteiro.

Como ela sentia que pertencia à ele naquele momento.

Então ao invés de brigar, lutar contra ele e contra a situação, ela respirou fundo e assentiu sorrindo, decidida a aproveitar cada instante daquela droga de sentimento que estava em seu sistema, a deixando eufórica, a fazendo se sentir invencível, _amada._

Mesmo que na manhã seguinte ela perdesse toda a excitação e caísse na real sobre sua amizade, tendo absoluta certeza de que eles seriam ótimos companheiros para sempre, ela aproveitaria cada segundo e cada gota de todo o arrebatamento que uma paixão não correspondida poderia proporcionar.

E horas depois, quando ela já não se sentia mais tão eufórica assim, após ter dado tudo de si para gravar uma simples cena, contentamento estava circulando em suas veias, não permitindo que ela se sentisse menos do que esplêndida, exatamente como ele havia dito que ela era.

Medo parecia tão insignificante comparado com aquilo, que ela não resistiu pedir que ele passasse a noite em seu quarto. E quando ele aceitou, e eles dormiram nos braços um do outro, ela sonhou que estava tudo bem, que valeria a pena sentir saudade daquilo.

E pela primeira vez, e Daisy esperava que por muito tempo, ela não ficou assustada por estar tão feliz.


	4. Passado

Daisy dormia tão tranquilamente que Adam poderia jurar que ela mal estava respirando, e ele queria acreditar que era exatamente por isso que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

 _Preocupação_.

Ela estava bem? Estava viva?

No fundo ele sabia que sim, ela estava perfeitamente bem, mas talvez se ela se movesse um pouco aquela vontade absurda que ele estava sentindo de tocá-la o deixasse.

Porque ela estava tão paralisada que era quase hipnotizante, ele não suportaria ficar ali por mais tempo, encarando o rosto dela, que parecia um céu estrelado com todas aquelas sardas que ocupavam sua pele.

Cinco minutos antes, a luz dos primeiros raios de sol havia invadido o quarto sendo refletida direto nos olhos de Adam por uma das janelas de vidro, e Daisy que estava de costas para o alvorecer permanecera incólume, seu rosto sereno externando seu estado de espírito.

Pois ela parecia tão relaxada antes de dormir, como se tivesse tirado um grande peso dos ombros. Suas preocupações eram praticamente todas relacionadas a sua insegurança, e quando ela conseguiu superar parte delas até o cansaço do dia pareceu desaparecer.

Eles conversaram por horas, e Adam quase agradeceu quando ela pediu que ele ficasse, porque ele queria tanto...

_Não sair de perto dela._

Ele não sabia o quanto ignorava o próprio bem estar até não se sentir bem por muito tempo, então devia ser normal que ele estivesse supervalorizando todos os momentos com ela.

Ela o fazia se sentir em _paz_.

Exceto naquele instante, onde ele estava travando uma luta intensa com suas vontades. Tocá-la e correr o risco de despertá-la, ou permanecer apenas a observando e ser consumido pelo desejo de acariciar seu rosto?

Quase como se o universo quisesse salvá-lo, Daisy respirou profundamente naquele exato instante. Seus lábios entreabiram e seus ombros subiram e desceram numa longa respiração. Adam prendeu a dele inconscientemente, e quando os olhos dela começam a piscar lentamente ele engoliu em seco em antecipação.

Ela franziu o cenho por um instante, não como se estivesse confusa, mas sim como se estivesse chateada por acordar de um sono bom. Mas então seus olhos encontraram os dele e um sorriso satisfeito estampou seus lábios.

— Bom dia — ela murmurou contente.

— Bom dia — Adam respondeu, finalmente voltando a respirar.

— Que horas são? — ela perguntou fechando os olhos sonolenta.

— Cedo — ele disse suspirando.

O suspiro fez Daisy sorrir grande, seus olhos voltaram a abrir e ela franziu o nariz divertida.

— Você quer aproveitar o dia? — ela quis saber.

— Você quer passar o dia inteiro na cama — ele respondeu.

E ela riu, porque nem era uma pergunta. Ele estava apenas constatando um fato, e ela poderia ter tentando refutá-lo, mas sabendo o quanto seu rosto de sono deveria estar sendo fácil de ler, Daisy apenas voltou a fechar os olhos e respirou profundamente como se estivesse desistindo de algo.

— Você pode ir — ela disse tentando soar o menos triste possível.

Sabendo perfeitamente que o fraco sorriso em seus lábios não seria incentivo suficiente.

— Você quer que eu vá? — ele perguntou baixo.

Os olhos de Daisy abriram imediatamente, e de um segundo para o outro ela se sentiu totalmente desperta.

_Ele queria ficar? Ele queria que ela fosse com ele? Ele queria a companhia dela?_

Com menos sono nublando seus pensamentos, Daisy foi capaz de ficar consciente demais do próprio corpo, e de repente era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse a trespassando.

Ela queria muito que ele ficasse, do mesmo jeito que queria muito se aproximar ainda mais e abraçá-lo, talvez levar as mãos aos seus cabelos e deslizar os dedos pelos fios que pareciam tão macios.

Mas ela deveria? Tendo plena consciência do porquê ela estava sentindo tudo aquilo, talvez fosse uma boa ideia passar um dia sozinha, pensar um pouco.

Na noite anterior ele havia a feito se sentir tão bem, e resquícios daquela sensação ainda estavam correndo pelo seu sistema nervoso. Ela tinha medo de que desaparecesse no momento em que ele saísse pela porta.

Mas ela também estava começando a se preocupar com a possibilidade de não conseguir se controlar e acabar agarrada à ele como um parasita sanguessuga. Ele precisava de espaço, ela não queria que ele se cansasse dela.

Então, ao invés de se aconchegar nele e pedir que eles dormissem mais um pouco, ela se espreguiçou e se forçou a sentar na cama como se estivesse se preparando para enfrentar um longo dia de trabalho.

— É nosso dia de folga — ela falou sem conseguir olhar para ele — Eu sei que você deve estar ansioso para...

— Não fazer nada? — ele completou sugerindo.

Daisy sorriu e passou as mãos no cabelo desajeitada enquanto ele levantava e sentava ao lado dela.

Ela não pôde deixar de notar os leves traços de decepção em sua voz, talvez ele quisesse permanecer deitado ao lado dela tanto quanto ela queria que ele ficasse. Mas ela não teve tempo de voltar atrás, ele logo estava levantando da cama com os olhos grudados no chão a procura de seus sapatos.

— Você quer almoçar comigo? — ela perguntou num ímpeto de coragem.

Adam sorriu quando finalmente achou os sapatos e virou o rosto na direção dela para que pudesse encará-la, ele assentiu devagar e parecia muito que estava aliviado, como se quisesse perguntar exatamente a mesma coisa, mas estivesse agradecido por ela tê-lo feito primeiro.

— Eu adoraria — ele respondeu contente — Você quer sair mais cedo? — sugeriu nervoso — Acho que seria legal vermos a cidade de dia, descobrir o que ela tem à oferecer além dos melhores bares da Europa.

Daisy sabia que ele só queria provocar, talvez fazê-la revirar os olhos, ou dar uma resposta ácida. Mas ao invés de dar um sorriso irônico ou bufar, ela engoliu em seco, porque só conseguia pensar no quão _lindo_ ele era...

 _Droga_...

 _Agradável_ , ela tentou se corrigir mentalmente.

O silêncio momentâneo dela foi entendido errado por ele, e quando ela percebeu o quanto tímido ele estava se apressou em sorrir, mesmo que uma parte sua estivesse esmurrando a outra dentro de seu cérebro.

— Parece bom — ela concordou rapidamente — Posso ir no seu quarto quando estiver pronta.

Não era uma pergunta, e talvez tenha soado mais desesperado do que ela pretendia, mas Adam parecia alheio a tensão dela, e apenas sorriu feliz antes de se aproximar e segurar o rosto dela para plantar um beijo gentil em sua testa.

Sem saber o que exatamente o tinha incentivado a fazer aquilo, Adam murmurou um _"Até logo",_ e saiu do quarto em passos largos, deixando Daisy paralisada e confusa na cama.

Os lábios dele estavam frios, e Daisy não conseguiu evitar pensar como teria sido a sensação se ele a tivesse beijado em outro lugar, ela lubrificou os próprios lábios com a língua e os mordiscou levemente de maneira inconsciente.

No momento em que ouviu a porta bater, suas mãos foram em direção ao seu rosto e ela se jogou para trás na cama enquanto gemia em frustração.

 _Inferno_ , o que ela estava pensando?

Por que seu coração estava tamborilando dentro de seu peito?

Daisy tirou as mãos do rosto e encarou o teto pensativa, ela sabia o que estava sentindo, ela já havia aceitado, então... por que era tão difícil admitir? Falar em voz alta, ou apenas pensar.

Ela sempre se sentiu bem sobre _esse_ assunto, era como uma dádiva divina que toda sua insegurança se resumisse a sua vida profissional. Mas com _ele_ as coisas pareciam diferentes.

E ela sabia a razão, era porque ele não estava _naquilo_ com ela. Mesmo que de alguma forma ele a quisesse e eles ficassem juntos _fisicamente_ , ela tinha consciência que queria muito mais do que ele estava disposto a oferecer.

Ela deveria conversar com ele sobre aquilo? Perguntar se ele estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito?

Sugerir que eles...

Daisy sentia que seu cérebro derreteria se ela pensasse por mais alguns segundos sobre tudo aquilo, e tendo consciência de que não chegaria a lugar nenhum sozinha, levantou num pequeno surto de adrenalina e correu ao telefone.

Demorou quase um minuto inteiro para que sua irmã atendesse, e ela pediu desculpas assim que ouviu sua voz sonolenta.

— Desculpe, Kikis eu não queria te acordar.

— Tudo bem — sua irmã Kika respondeu bocejando — Eu tinha que levantar em alguns minutos de qualquer forma... está tudo bem?

— Onde você vai tão cedo? — Daisy perguntou a ignorando propositalmente.

Agora que ela estava prestes a desabafar não parecia mais uma boa ideia, tornaria tudo mais real, e ela não tinha certeza se estava pronta para lidar com aquilo.

— Na verdade combinei de ligar para Poppy antes que ela fosse dormir — Kika explicou.

Daisy soltou um " _Ah_ " compreensivo, lembrando que sua irmã mais velha morava na Austrália, quatorze horas na frente delas, e elas tinham de combinar com precisão os horários de ligações para que não acordassem umas às outras durante a madrugada.

— Podemos fazer uma chamada conjunta? — Ela sugeriu enquanto andava pelo quarto.

— Claro — sua irmã concordou feliz — Você não tem gravações agora pela manhã?

— Não — Daisy respondeu enquanto entrava no banheiro — Precisamos gravar algumas cenas noturnas, então ganhei o dia de folga.

— Ah sim — Kika respondeu compreensiva.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, e Daisy apertou os lábios numa linha fina enquanto encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho.

Ela quase podia ouvir Kika pensando, os ponteiros do relógio no outro cômodo soando tão altos quanto as badaladas dos sinos de Notre-Dame.

— Hm... você vai me dizer o que me ligou para dizer ou vai esperar para falar na frente da Poppy?

— Eu não...

— Dazz — Kika a interrompeu — Eu conheço você, eu consigo imaginar perfeitamente a exata expressão de desespero que você deve estar fazendo agora.

— Eu não estou desesperada! — Daisy tentou se defender.

— Certo — Kika respondeu fingindo concordar — Você já se decidiu sobre aquele roteiro? — perguntou a pressionando.

— Enviei minha audição ontem — Daisy respondeu no automático — Mas não foi por isso que te liguei.

— Daisy! — Kika exclamou contente, e parecia que estava prestes a parabenizá-la, mas as palavras de Daisy penetraram em sua mente e ela se deteve tentando entender — Oh... por que você ligou então?

Daisy se arrependeu no mesmo instante, ela deveria ter fingido que a ligação se tratava do novo papel, que ela nem sabia ainda se conseguira, mas sua irmã a conhecia bem demais, e se ela tentasse disfarçar agora estaria perdida.

Contar a verdade de uma vez seria mais fácil, fora por isso que ela ligara afinal, para tornar as coisas mais fáceis, para que sua irmã a ajudasse a pensar. Falar, antes que Kika desse um palpite certo a faria se sentir no controle da situação.

— Então — ela começou a dizer cautelosa — Sabe o Adam...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma risada, e Daisy apertou os olhos com força já se arrependendo amargamente do que estava prestes dizer.

— O que? — ela perguntou exigente quando sua irmã gemeu desgostosa.

— Nada — Kika se defendeu — Eu estou batendo na minha testa, você não está vendo, mas eu estou batendo — ela acrescentou nada divertida.

— Kikis — Daisy murmurou desesperada sabendo que sua irmã provavelmente já havia entendido tudo.

— Dazz... ele é casado — ela falou séria, quase como se estivesse a repreendendo.

— Ele não... — Daisy começou a rebater.

Mas...

Ele não o que? Ele ainda estava casado. Mesmo que não estivesse morando junto da esposa, legalmente ele ainda era comprometido.

— Eles estão separados — foi como Daisy reformulou.

— Há quanto tempo? — sua irmã quis saber.

— Eu não sei — Daisy respondeu confusa — Alguns meses talvez.

— Então ele já estava separado quando vocês começaram a treinar juntos quatro meses atrás?

E Daisy não soube responder aquilo. Ele estava? Ela não lembrava de ter notado algo diferente nele, ele parecia bem e...

— Você não disse que ele estava usando aliança? — Kika continuou a dizer.

— O que? — Daisy indagou chocada — Eu falei isso para você?

O suspiro impaciente que sua irmã deu a fez prender os lábios numa linha fina, e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas esperando que sua irmã pusesse magicamente juízo em sua cabeça.

— Tenho quase certeza que você disse isso até para o Charlie — Kika murmurou baixo.

— Eu não! — Daisy exclamou horrorizada.

_Ela tinha dito aquilo para o ex namorado?_

— Não, você realmente não disse — Kika a tranquilizou — Mas você nem teria notado se tivesse feito.

— O que você quer dizer? — Daisy perguntou chateada.

— Que você é obcecada por esse cara há quase quatro anos! — ela exclamou de uma vez — Desculpe — ela pediu rapidamente quando Daisy ficou em silêncio — Obcecada é uma palavra muito forte.

— Sim... — Daisy concordou baixo.

— Mas você tinha uma queda por ele desde sempre, admita.

— Claro que não — Daisy negou.

— É claro que tinha — Kika rebateu rindo — E tudo bem, porque pelo menos você era consciente.

— A aliança dele era um alarme — Daisy concordou.

Horrorizada com as próprias palavras, ela fechou os olhos com força e bateu na própria testa enquanto ouvia sua irmã gargalhar.

— Então ele está sem aliança? — Kika perguntou rindo.

— Sim... — Daisy respondeu pensativa — Acho que isso explica muita coisa.

— Sobre o que? — Kika quis saber.

— Sobre mim, sobre nós — Daisy desabafou — Eu sinto que as coisas entre nós estão diferentes, e eu... eu não conseguia, ou não queria entender porquê. Quer dizer... nós treinamos por dois meses seguidos esse ano e eu não estava me sentindo como estou agora.

— Porque ele estava usando aliança e você sabiamente se manteve distante — Kika pontuou.

— Sim acho que sim — Daisy concordou.

— Ele está agindo diferente com você? Você acha que ele está afim?

— Eu não sei... talvez sim — ela respondeu pensativa — Sim ele está agindo diferente — ela pontuou — Mas... mas não sei se tem a ver com ele me querer ou algo assim... nós temos nos divertido muito juntos.

— Dazz... — Kika chamou séria — Vamos lá, você sempre teve um ótimo radar para perceber o interesse dos caras em você, você sabe se ele está afim ou não... então...

— Eu acho que ele está — Daisy confessou.

— Quem não estaria? — sua irmã retrucou rindo.

Quando Daisy não acompanhou suas risadas, Kika respirou fundo e apertou o telefone com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário. Ela só queria estar ao lado da irmã naquele instante, fazer cafuné nos cabelos dela e a relembrar do quão linda ela era.

— Qual o problema? — Kika pressionou o mais gentilmente possível.

E era aquela pergunta que Daisy tinha tanto medo de responder, pois ela sabia qual era o problema, mas estender aquilo por mais tempo parecia tão difícil. Foi por isso que ela ligara? Para que sua irmã perguntasse e ela pudesse dizer em voz alta?

— Acho que estou apaixonada por ele — ela disse de uma vez antes que enlouquecesse — E sei que ele não sente o mesmo por mim. Mas o problema é que eu também sei que se continuarmos agindo como estamos, vamos acabar fazendo bem mais do que apenas dormir abraçados na cama um do outro...

— Espera... o que? — Kika a interrompeu esganiçada.

— Ele saiu daqui cinco minutos atrás — Daisy contou.

— Oh meu Deus? Vocês já estão assim? Tem certeza que ele não está apaixonado por você?

— Tenho! — Daisy respondeu convicta.

Ela não queria explicar como tinha tanta certeza, mas ela apenas sabia. O jeito que ele ainda amava outra mulher provavelmente o impediria de se apaixonar por um longo tempo.

Não, aquilo com Daisy era apenas _carinho_ demais. Talvez até tesão acumulado.

Mas o problema ainda não era exatamente aquilo.

— Você está com medo de se machucar? Porquê vocês não estão na mesma página?

— Não — Daisy respondeu de uma vez — Eu acho que só estou triste porque nunca estaremos.

— Como assim? — Kika perguntou já compreendendo onde aquilo iria dar — Você acha que ele nunca vai ser capaz de se apaixonar por você?

— Eu não quero que ele se apaixone por mim...

Seus lábios estavam tremendo, e ela sabia que estava prestes a chorar, porque admitir sua verdadeira angústia era doloroso. A magoava.

Seria muito melhor pensar que ele nunca seria capaz de amá-la, mas como ela poderia pensar isso quando eles se davam tão bem? Mesmo que demorasse, talvez um dia todo aquele carinho se transformasse em algo mais, e ali era onde o verdadeiro problema residia, no futuro que eles não poderiam ter juntos.

Kika havia entendido sem que Daisy precisasse explicar, mesmo assim ela benevolentemente, sabendo o quanto a irmã precisava _falar_ aquilo, respirou fundo e criou coragem para perguntar.

— Por que não?

— Porque ele quer uma vida que eu não... que eu não _quero —_ Daisy respondeu numa torrente — Eu sei que ele gostava de estar casado, e ele sonha em ter uma família... _filhos_.

— Daisy... — Kika chamou compreensiva — Eu entendo exatamente do que você tem medo.

— Mesmo? — Daisy questionou descrente.

— Você tem medo por _ele_ — ela respondeu sabiamente — A questão não é você, não é? Você não teria problema algum em viver o momento se soubesse que ele não vai terminar essa história magoado.

As lágrimas que Daisy não estava mais tentando segurar correram por suas bochechas, e ela assentiu silenciosamente como se sua irmã pudesse vê-la.

— Se você pudesse vê-lo... — Daisy disse sufocada — Ele está sofrendo tanto com a separação, eu não suportaria fazê-lo sentir isso de novo.

— Mas você não tem direito de decidir isso por ele — Kika a repreendeu gentilmente — E você não precisa se prender por isso... se você o quer, e se ele quiser você também... Não troque um momento de felicidade agora por medo de um momento turbulento no futuro. Às vezes ser imprudente é necessário.

— Você acha que eu deveria...

— Seduzi-lo? — Kika falou alto — Com certeza!

Daisy gargalhou e fungou, se sentindo mais leve enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

— Contar para ele — ela corrigiu baixo.

— Se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor...

— Vai! — Daisy garantiu — Porque se algo tiver de acontecer entre nós... eu preciso ter certeza de que ele está ciente.

Kika queria desesperadamente brigar com ela, falar que ela não deveria se preocupar tanto com o futuro, lembrá-la do quão incrível e apaixonante ela era. Que estava tudo bem ela não _querer_ certa coisas, e estaria tudo bem se ela quisesse também, se um dia ela mudasse de ideia. Mas ela sabia que Daisy precisava passar por certas coisas sozinha, descobrir certas coisas por conta própria; enfrentar as próprias batalhas. Pois seria muito mais gratificante quando ela percebesse o quão forte realmente era.

Por isso ela só respondeu que estava tudo bem, e que ela a amava.

Horas depois, se sentindo muito mais leve após matar a saudade das irmãs, Daisy bateu na porta do quarto de Adam, e ele imediatamente a abraçou desesperado como se tivesse sido difícil ficar longe dela.

E ela quase disse naquele instante;

_"Fica comigo."_

Seja lá o que isso fosse significar.

Mas ela estava decidida a ir com calma, achar o momento certo para conversar e talvez deixar no ar o desejo absurdo que estava sentindo de ser beijada.

Eles andaram pela cidade de mãos dadas, apenas porque era difícil acompanhar os passos um do outro, e Daisy tinha absoluta certeza que nada estragaria aquilo. Aquele tipo de felicidade não era facilmente destruída ou arrancada.

No almoço eles sentaram lado a lado, e Daisy achava difícil demais não rir a cada cinco segundos de tudo que ele falava, ou apenas do olhar sério que ele dava por ela não conseguir se controlar.

E ele sempre acabava rindo junto com ela, talvez por isso ela não se esforçasse para parar. Porque o sorriso dele era tão lindo, e o som da gargalhada dele reverberava pelo seu coração.

Eles tiraram um longo cochilo durante a tarde ao voltarem para o hotel, e daquela vez Daisy não teve medo de ficar mexendo no cabelo dele por todo o tempo.

A noite quando eles já estavam na ilha para gravar, Adam permaneceu a abraçando mesmo que milagrosamente não estivesse tão frio quanto deveria. E talvez ela pudesse ficar ali para sempre, nos braços dele, sentindo o peito dele subir e descer sempre que ele respirava mais profundamente.

Aquela seria uma das madrugadas mais intensas de gravações, e mesmo que não estivesse _muito_ frio, Rian não queria correr o risco de deixar sua estrela doente, e sabendo que num dos takes Daisy tomaria um banho de chuva, ele preferiu deixar para gravar o mais perto do amanhecer possível.

Quando a rodada de filmagens de Daisy acabou, após ela já estar devidamente seca e agasalhada, Adam sugeriu que seria uma ótima ideia se eles se afastassem um pouco da equipe para ver o nascer do sol que já estava se aproximando.

Mark ainda teria duas cenas para gravar, pois Rian queria usar o máximo de luz da aurora que pudesse, então eles sabiam que teriam pelo menos uma hora antes que tivessem de embarcar de volta à cidade.

Daisy ficou um pouco tensa com a situação, parecia que Adam sabia que ela queria dizer algo e estava a ajudando a encontrar o momento certo, até _criando_ o momento certo.

A ilha era pequena demais para que eles pudessem sumir da vista de todos, mas quando eles já não podiam mais ouvir os burburinhos da equipe, Daisy sentou no chão e Adam se esparramou ao lado dela, descansando a cabeça em seu colo.

Ela automaticamente levou as mãos aos cabelos dele, e começou a acariciá-los. Mas Adam levou uma mão à perna dela e quando seus dedos deslizaram de sua coxa até seu joelho, Daisy instintivamente apertou os dedos no seu couro cabeludo.

— Desculpe — Ela murmurou ofegante quando ele parou o que estava fazendo.

O corpo dele ficou tenso, e Daisy percebeu que ele não estava consciente dos próprios atos até que ela apertasse sua cabeça, por isso ela apenas respirou fundo e voltou a mexer em seus cabelos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nervosa demais para conseguir manter um padrão de cafuné, ou evitar que suas mãos tremessem, Daisy começou a enrolar pequenas tranças em seus fios, apenas para se manter focada em algo.

Adam tornou lentamente a relaxar, e quando sua mão voltou a tocar seu joelho ela deu tudo de si para não estremecer ou ofegar.

Deveria ser _proibido_ , a sensação que estava subindo em sua pele e se espalhando por suas extremidades. Um calafrio _quente_ que iniciava no ponto exato onde seus dedos estavam.

Ela acabaria puxando os cabelos dele se aquilo não parasse.

Respirando fundo para não perder a concentração, ela começou a pensar em tudo que gostaria de dizer à ele. E antes que falasse _"mais forte"_ inconscientemente para que ele apertasse sua pele com mais força, ela fechou os olhos e decidiu acabar com o assunto de uma vez. Porque se ela não falasse naquele instante o momento passaria e ela imploraria para que ele a tocasse de outro jeito e seria tarde demais para avisos ou cautelas.

— Adam — ela sussurrou quando abriu os olhos de novo.

O céu estava roxo, e nenhum dos dois estava pronto para ouvir o quanto sua voz soou quebrada.

Ele parou de mexer em sua perna e virou o rosto devagar para que pudesse encará-la, mas ela não o olhou de volta, com medo que perdesse a coragem, permaneceu encarando o horizonte, esperando os primeiros raios de sol surgirem por de trás da beira do mundo.

— Sim? — ele respondeu a incentivando.

Daisy respirou profundamente, e os segundos pareceram longos demais, para os dois, mas ela finalmente criou coragem para continuar depois de um tempo.

— Lembra o que você disse sobre estar tentando ter filhos?

A pergunta o pegou totalmente de surpresa, mesmo que ele tivesse sentindo o dia inteiro que ela queria falar alguma coisa, e mesmo que ele suspeitasse que tivesse a ver com ele... ou com _eles_ .... ele não tinha ideia de que era _aquilo_ que a estava aparentemente a atormentando.

— Lembro... — ele respondeu confuso.

Ele viu a garganta dela subir e descer quando ela engoliu em seco, e quis desesperadamente abraçá-la, tranquilizá-la.

— É uma vontade sua... ser pai, não é? — ela perguntou baixo — Não era algo que você queria apenas com _ela_.

Adam começou a achar que estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mas a pergunta soava tão inesperada mesmo assim, porque ele nunca tinha se questionado sobre aquilo.

— Eu não sei — ele respondeu genuinamente pensativo — Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso... eu não sei.

Ele tinha passado tanto tempo com a mesma pessoa, que o desejo parecia apenas natural. Mas o questionamento agora o estava deixando atordoado. Ele queria ter filhos com uma pessoa específica, ou ele os teria tido com qualquer outra com quem estivesse? O desejo de ser pai era dele, ou _deles_? Ele teria querido isso se tivesse casado com outra mulher?

— Você ainda quer? — Daisy pressionou curiosa — Filhos?

E Adam definitivamente não sabia como responder aquilo, porque verdadeiramente era a primeira vez que ele pensava sobre o assunto.

— Você não? — ele acabou rebatendo igualmente curioso.

— Eu não posso — Daisy respondeu simplesmente.

E ele podia jurar que uma nuvem negra estava saindo de dentro dela naquele instante, ele não tinha notado o quão tensa ela estava até que ela não estivesse mais. Como se falar aquilo fosse libertador. Como se ela estivesse desesperada para compartilhar.

Como se ela tivesse medo da reação dele.

Adam instintivamente se levantou, o mais lentamente possível para que não a assustasse. Ele _entendeu_ porque ela estava dizendo aquilo, mas no momento sua maior preocupação era com _ela_ . Com como _ela_ se sentia sobre o assunto.

Ele não queria ser indelicado e perguntar o que havia acontecido, ele achava que ela contaria se quisesse. Por isso ele se forçou a manter o foco nela, olhando para seu rosto enquanto ela mantinha os olhos à frente.

O perfil dela era tão bonito, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que seu nariz havia sido esculpido.

As mãos dela estavam jogadas no próprio colo para onde haviam escorregado quando ele levantara, e ele as puxou delicadamente em direção às próprias para entrelaçar seus dedos.

— Mas _você quer_? — ele perguntou gentilmente.

— Acho que ter a escolha tirada de mim me deixou chateada apenas por isso... por _não ter escolha_ — ela explicou — Mas não sei se isso era algo que eu escolheria mesmo se pudesse, entende?

E sim, ele entendia. E ele também entendia a razão para ela estar dizendo tudo aquilo.

A razão de seus questionamentos, e de suas confissões.

Era porque ela se importava com a opinião dele, porque ela _precisava_ saber se aquilo faria diferença para ele.

 _Se fosse eu_ , ele queria perguntar, mas por cautela, e por respeito ao tempo dela, ele respirou fundo, e reformulou a questão em sua mente antes de a tentar dizer.

— Se fosse outra pessoa — ele começou a dizer — Se você _pudesse_ , mas estivesse com alguém que não... faria diferença para você?

— Não — ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

E não deveria ser _certo_ , o jeito que o coração dele bateu mais rápido. A maneira absurda com que ela podia desestabilizá-lo tão facilmente.

— Então isso é mais uma coisa que temos em comum — ele concluiu calmo.

A respiração aliviada que ela soltou quase o fez sentir como se estivesse se afogando, porque o ser dela parecia apenas estar invadindo o dele, o inundando.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo no exato instante em que o amanhecer começou a pintar sua pele de ouro, e ele sabia que a visão no horizonte deveria estar deslumbrante, mas ela era linda demais para que ele fosse capaz de desviar o olhar.

E Daisy nunca acreditou tanto no divino quanto naquele instante, quando uma paz absurdamente celestial a invadiu.

O paraíso não deveria estar tão provocantemente perto, mas ele estava ali, um palmo de distância dela, nos olhos de Adam, que brilhavam como se ele estivesse olhando diretamente para o sol.


	5. Futuro

O mundo parecia estar passando em câmera lenta enquanto Daisy andava a passos largos em direção ao seu apartamento, ela odiava que aquilo estivesse doendo tanto, que ao menos quase conversar sobre aquilo ainda fosse capaz de a machucar.

Ela limpou as lágrimas em seu rosto e não se permitiu chorar outra vez até que estivesse na segurança de sua casa, mas no momento em que a porta fechou atrás de si ela deslizou dramaticamente até o chão e chorou copiosamente.

Seus soluços a fazendo se sentir sufocada, ela não havia chorado tanto assim nem quando se divorciara dois anos atrás.

E pensar isso só a fez chorar ainda mais desesperada, porque tinha sido exatamente por coisas assim que seu casamento acabara, porque ela nunca se importou o suficiente, e Tom sabia disso.

Ela o amava, tanto, mas os dois sabiam que ela nunca choraria por ele como estava fazendo agora, ele nunca teria o poder de a machucar tanto, porque mesmo que ela tivesse o deixado entrar em seu coração, uma enorme parte dele nem pertencia mais à ela de qualquer jeito.

Metade dela estava presa no passado, onde ela havia se trancado para permanecer em segurança.

Um quase grito escapou de sua garganta quando ela pensou que a dor que estava sentindo era física demais para suportar, seus dedos fincaram nas pernas como garras numa tentativa falha de sentir alguma outra coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

Ela jogou a cabeça para frente e a descansou entre os joelhos, seus olhos fecharam com força e por um instante ela jurava que podia ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos.

Seu sangue parecia estar gelado em suas veias, correndo pelo seu corpo a fazendo tremelicar. Porém era raiva aquilo que ela estava sentindo, acima de tristeza ou dor.

Raiva de si mesma, por nunca ter sido capaz de superar de verdade.

De repente ela ofegou como se estivesse tomando um longo fôlego antes de um mergulho, ou estivesse finalmente alcançando a superfície depois de quase se afogar.

Respirou profundamente várias vezes, diminuindo a velocidade a cada vez que o ar deixava seus pulmões. Ela só precisava se acalmar.

Não deveria ser certo, ficar tão nervosa por algo que havia acontecido mais de uma década atrás.

Quando ela sentiu que seus pensamentos estavam mais claros abriu os olhos outra vez e levantou o rosto para encarar o vazio de seu apartamento.

De repente ela sabia que no fundo Adam estava certo, eles precisavam conversar. Reagir daquele jeito só provava isso.

Mas sabendo que jamais conseguiria dizer o que precisava na frente dele, ela decidiu continuar o que havia tentado alguns anos atrás, quando ligara para ele no meio da noite numa tentativa falha de enterrar aquela dor.

Suspirou profundamente uma última vez e levantou rápido, decidida a não deixar que aquilo se estendesse de maneira desnecessária.

Enquanto ia até a cozinha e se servia de um enorme copo de água, pegou o telefone e ligou para Steff que atendeu depois do segundo toque.

— Hey, querida — Steff cumprimentou simpática.

— Oi, Steff — Daisy respondeu cautelosa — Será que você poderia me passar o número do Adam? — perguntou de uma vez antes que se arrependesse — Eu esqueci de pedir quando estávamos na sua casa e...

Uma risada divertida a interrompeu, e Daisy engoliu em seco nervosa.

— Qual o problema? — ela questionou, soando mais irritada do que pretendia.

— Nenhum — Steff respondeu ainda rindo — É que Adam ligou tipo um minutos antes de você para pedir seu número.

— Oh... — Daisy respondeu num suspiro.

— Sim! — Steff exclamou como se Daisy tivesse perguntado algo — Vou mandar o número dele por mensagem, okay?

— Hm, certo — Daisy concordou nervosa — Obrigada.

— De nada! — Steff respondeu animada — Tchauzinho.

Ela desligou após Daisy se despedir, e apenas alguns segundos depois o telefone de Daisy vibrou em sua mão com uma mensagem dela.

_ "Não durmam tarde demais, preciso de vocês PERFEITOS amanhã"  _ , foi o que ela escreveu seguido de um número de telefone que deveria ser o de Adam. A carinha sorrindo no fim da mensagem soando como se ela estivesse apenas brincando.

Mesmo assim Daisy começou a ponderar se era um boa ideia ligar para ele ainda naquela noite, mas o que ela faria no dia seguinte se não conversasse com ele antes? Como ela olharia em seus olhos?

Confusa demais sobre o que fazer, Daisy acabou ligando para sua irmã, mas por algum motivo que ela não queria entender seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes mesmo que sua irmã atendesse, e por isso ela pensou em desligar antes que tivesse de se explicar, mas um segundo após pensar isso, sua irmã atendeu.

— Você encontrou com Adam? — sua irmã perguntou assim que ouviu seus soluços.

— Como você sabe? — Daisy quis saber chorando ainda mais.

— São quase duas da manhã e você está me ligando chorando — Kika respondeu.

— Me desculpe! — Daisy pediu desesperada — Eu esqueci da diferença de horário, eu ligo para você depois...

— Daisy! — sua irmã a interrompeu rápido — Não desligue, está tudo bem, eu estava acordada.

— Por que?

— Seu sobrinho mais novo estava com fome — foi como kika explicou — O pai dele está o pondo para dormir agora.

— Mande um beijo aos dois por mim — Daisy pediu.

Ela já se sentia mais calma apenas por ouvir a voz da irmã, mas ela sabia que realmente não poderia desligar, ela precisava conversar com alguém.

— Claro — Kika concordou baixinho — Mas... me diz, como você encontrou com ele? — ela perguntou indo direto ao assunto — Essa cidade não é uma das maiores do planeta?

Daisy respirou fundo em preparação para falar, ela sabia que Kika reagiria muito pior do que ela reagiu à notícia de que Adam estaria no musical.

— Ele vai estar no musical comigo — ela falou de uma vez — Ele é o fantasma...

— Ele é a porra de um fantasma na sua vida! — Kika exclamou revoltada.

Daisy apertou os olhos com força, e ouviu Kika xingar baixinho do outro lado da linha, arrependida por ter elevado a voz.

— Só um instante — ela pediu.

Ouvindo sussurros de desculpa e um aviso de com quem estava ao telefone, Daisy esperou até que a irmã fosse para outro cômodo da casa para que pudessem conversar em paz.

— Como assim ele vai estar no musical? Daisy... meu Deus... como você está?

— Bem... — Daisy respondeu no automático.

— Daisy! — Kika chamou repreensiva.

— Estou bem sobre trabalhar com ele — Daisy explicou — Estou bem sobre o rever.... mas ele...  _ nós  _ — ela reformulou — Nós começamos a falar do passado e eu não sei... eu apenas....

Sua voz estava embargada quando ela terminou de falar, e o suspiro que sua irmã soltou do outro lado da linha desencadeou uma pequena onda de lágrimas que correram por suas bochechas.

— O que esse babaca acha que ainda tem a dizer para você?

— Kika...

— O que? — Kika indagou chateada — Dazz... por favor... você pode ter esquecido tudo que ele disse para você, mas...

— Eu não esqueci — Daisy interrompeu baixo.

— Mas parece que não importa...

— Você sabe que nunca foi sobre o que ele me disse...

— Claro que sei, você transou com ele de novo de qualquer jeito!

— Eu não vou transar com ele dessa vez se essa é sua única preocupação! — Daisy respondeu alto.

— Não é com o que estou preocupada, Dazz...

— Ele se divorciou — Daisy disse do nada.

— Então você vai transar com ele...

— Eu não vou transar com ele!

— Então por que está chorando?

— Porque ainda dói! — ela respondeu de uma vez — Eu pensei que estivesse curada, pensei que tivesse superado, mas só de pensar em falar sobre...

O longo silêncio do outro lado da linha provou que sua irmã havia finalmente entendido a situação.

— Daisy... — Kika chamou compreensiva — Você não precisa contar isso para ele...

— Mas ele não entende — Daisy tentou explicar.

— Por que você se importa se ele entende ou não?

— Porque eu o amo! — ela respondeu sem nem ao menos tentar se conter — Você sabe disso! Sabe que eu o odiaria se não o amasse. Ele significou tanto para mim, eu queria tê-lo na minha vida para sempre, e agora ele está aqui... e acho que poderíamos ser amigos, mas ele...

— Ele quer mais do que isso? — Kika tentou adivinhar.

— Não! — Daisy garantiu — Não é isso... ele... ele só quer conversar eu acho, mas eu não consigo...

— Você não precisa contar  _ isso  _ para ele — Kika repetiu enfatizando.

— Então por que eu sinto que deveria? — ela perguntou chorando desesperada — Por que parece que nunca vai cicatrizar de verdade se eu não contar?

— Daisy... eu entendo o que você está sentindo...

— Não! Você não entende! — ela interrompeu alto.

E ela sabia o quão injusta estava sendo, mesmo que não tivesse continuado a falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

Sua irmã não era a pessoa que merecia ouvir aquilo.

Ninguém merecia ouvir aquilo.

— Desculpe — ela pediu arrependida.

— Está tudo bem — sua irmã respondeu compreensiva.

Um longo silêncio se instalou entre as duas depois disso, e Kika apenas permaneceu ouvindo os suspiros de Daisy, sabendo que tudo que a irmã precisava naquele instante era não se sentir sozinha.

— Eu acho que só queria sua aprovação — Daisy acabou dizendo depois de um tempo.

— Para o que? — Kika perguntou baixinho.

— Conversar com ele — Daisy respondeu.

— É isso o que você quer?

— Quero que sejamos amigos — ela explicou — E não acho que conseguiremos se não pusermos uma pedra em cima de tudo de verdade.

Quando sua irmã não respondeu, Daisy suspirou nervosa e se sentiu mal por insistir.

— O que você acha?

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre sermos amigos — ela respondeu impaciente.

— Eu acho que vocês serem amigos é inevitável — Kika respondeu a contragosto — Eu acho que você manteve uma esperança por todos esses anos, e eu acho que isso pode ajudar, mas...

— Mas...

— Eu tenho medo que não ajude — ela explicou triste — Tenho medo de que isso apenas aumente a ferida no seu coração...

— Eu acho que tê-lo em minha vida de novo é o que preciso para superar de verdade... e talvez... talvez contar à ele...

— Apenas lembre que é  _ sua  _ vida — sua irmã aconselhou — Você não deve isso à ele... mas se for ajudar... saiba que eu estou do seu lado, e estarei aqui para o que você precisar.

— Obrigada — Daisy respondeu emocionada — Eu amo você!

— Eu te amo também!

E Daisy se sentiu tão mais tranquila ao ouvir aquelas palavras que chorar parecia não fazer mais sentido, quando elas desligaram alguns minutos depois ela se sentia bem mais calma e renovada, e não perdeu tempo antes de ligar para Adam, com medo de que se ficasse tarde demais ela perderia a coragem.

Ele atendeu no primeiro toque, e sussurrou o nome dela nervoso como se não pudesse acreditar que ela realmente estivesse o ligando.

— Oi... — Daisy respondeu envergonhada.

Parecia estúpido agora a maneira como ela fugiu dele.

— Você chegou bem em casa? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Sim — ela respondeu indiferente — E você?

— Também — ele disse calmo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e Daisy apertou os olhos com força, criando coragem para começar aquela conversa.

— Você tem razão — ela acabou dizendo.

E se surpreendeu com o quão calma sua voz soou.

— Sobre? — Adam perguntou nervoso.

— Sobre precisarmos conversar — Daisy explicou — Sobre não termos dito tudo que precisávamos dizer e por isso termos brigado.

— Eu não chamaria aquilo de briga — Adam falou com um riso na voz.

E Daisy se sentiu mais calma, se aquele seria o tom da conversa talvez fosse fácil de suportar.

Ela permitiu que um riso leve escapasse por seus lábios, e ouviu um suspiro aliviado vir do outro lado da ligação.

— Você quer ser meu amigo, Adam? — ela perguntou.

— Muito — ele respondeu convicto.

— Você acha que podemos? — ela reformulou.

E ele ficou em silêncio ponderando suas palavras, ele havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Podemos ser amigos...

Apenas amigos...

E ele não tinha tanta certeza sobre aquilo.

— É apenas isso que você quer? — ele ousou perguntar.

— Sim — Daisy respondeu sem hesitar — E você?

— Eu quero ter você na minha vida — ele respondeu sincero — E eu não acho justo esconder de você que existe uma parte em mim que sempre vai... — ele pausou por alguns segundos, sabiamente ponderando com cautela o que dizer — Sempre vai sentir atração por você... porque você é uma mulher incrível, mas...

— Mas?

— Mas está tudo bem sermos apenas amigos se é tudo que podemos. Eu jamais pediria mais do que isso.

— Uma parte minha sempre vai ser atraída por você também, Adam — ela reconheceu — Mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é suficiente...

— Eu sei — ele concordou triste.

— Eu quero deixar o passado morrer...

— Por favor não quote star wars — ele pediu a interrompendo.

Os dois gargalharam juntos e Daisy suspirou tranquila, tendo absoluta certeza de que estava tomando a decisão certa.

— Só vamos conversar, okay? — ela pediu depois de alguns segundos de risadas — Se você quer conversar, e eu quero que sejamos amigos... Vamos apenas dizer tudo que precisamos para que possamos recomeçar...

— Eu não acho que deveríamos ter essa conversa pelo telefone — ele tentou dizer a interrompendo.

— Não conseguiria de outra maneira, Adam — ela expôs tentando ser o mais sincera possível.

Ele suspirou derrotado, mas sabendo que era uma batalha perdida concordou.

— Tudo bem — ele disse finalmente.

— Okay... — Daisy respondeu nervosa — Você quer começar?

— Eu posso — ele concordou.

Uma risada nervosa o invadiu, e Daisy suspirou apreensiva esperando que ele começasse.

— Me desculpe — ele pediu quando criou coragem.

— Pelo o que? — ela pressionou.

— Por tudo...

— Isso não vai funcionar se não formos específicos — Daisy o interrompeu.

— A maneira como eu falei com você... em 2017 — ele falou de uma vez sem perder tempo — Eu não quis dizer nada daquilo de verdade... e eu sinto muito não ter me desculpado quando deveria.

— Tudo bem... — ela garantiu — Doeu na época, mas... mas eu entendi, eu acho.

Quando Adam não respondeu, ela respirou fundo nervosa, sabendo que era sua vez de dizer algo.

— Você sabe que comecei a fazer terapia naquele ano?

Era uma pergunta retórica, Adam sabia disso, mas ele respondeu mesmo assim, dizendo um simples "sim", esperando que ela continuasse.

— Boa parte do incentivo foi você — ela explicou sentindo a boca seca — Mas por favor não se sinta culpado com o que eu vou dizer... porque quando eu digo que teve a ver com você, eu quero dizer que teve a ver com o que  _ eu  _ sentia por você, teve a ver com como  _ eu  _ me sentia sobre o que tínhamos vivido.

Adam assentiu, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, e sentiu com ainda mais força a sensação de que deveriam estar tendo aquela conversa pessoalmente. Mas se manteve em silêncio e esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse.

— Você fez eu me sentir feia... — ela disse num sussurro envergonhado.

E ele quis interrompê-la no mesmo instante, gritar o quão linda ela era, mas a consciência de que suas palavras não fariam a menor diferença estava grande demais em sua mente para que ele conseguisse dizer algo.

— Antes de você eu tinha uma auto estima ótima, eu me achava linda e... eu não me importava com os meus defeitos, mas... quando você a escolheu, quando você decidiu continuar casado, mesmo que eu concordasse e te incentivasse, algo dentro de mim estava partindo. Eu era tão estúpida e egocêntrica que eu precisava de uma razão para me convencer do porquê você não queria ficar comigo e... e tinha que ser algo na minha aparência tinha que ser porquê eu não era tão bonita quanto ela, nem tão talentosa... e... aquilo criou um buraco no meu ego...

— Daisy... — Adam a chamou com a voz embargada — Por favor me perdoe... eu nunca, nunca quis fazer você se sentir assim...

— Por favor não chore! — ela pediu desesperada — Eu estou bem sobre isso agora... a terapia e... tudo que eu vivi, me ajudou bastante. E eu tenho plena consciência de que esse sentimento não era culpa sua, Adam... eu precisava de ajuda.

— Quando... quando você começou a se sentir assim? — ele quis saber sem conseguir esconder o choro em sua voz.

Daisy não queria responder aquilo, ela sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas ele repetiu a pergunta insistentemente, e ela pensou que pôr tudo para fora logo os ajudaria a superar mais rápido.

— Eu não sei — ela respondeu sincera — Quando tive aqueles problemas nas minhas redes sociais eu acho...

— Daisy...

_ Por que você transou comigo de novo  _ , ele queria perguntar.

Mas ele sabia o porquê. Se ela estava tão frágil quanto parecia estar, ela não se importava de se sentir usada, e isso partiu o coração dele muito mais profundamente que qualquer outra dor que ele sentiu em sua vida.

— Eu estou bem, Adam — ela insistiu em dizer — De verdade! Eu só estou te contando isso porque eu preciso que você entenda.

— O que? — ele quis saber triste.

— A razão para eu querer deixar tudo para trás — ela explicou — Tem certas coisas que é melhor apenas esquecermos, entende? Isso não vai fazer diferença nenhuma agora, porque não foi culpa sua, e porquê eu já estou bem de qualquer maneira.

— Mas existem coisas das quais você não se curou? — ele perguntou — Tem algo que eu causei à você, que ainda machuca você...

Por um momento Daisy sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado, porque a maneira como Adam falou, soou como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava perguntando. Como se toda aquela conversa fosse sobre aquilo.

Mas... não tinha como ele saber, aquela conversa teria um tom completamente diferente se ele soubesse.

— Sempre vão existir mágoas, Adam — Daisy respondeu triste — Eu sei que magoei você também, sei que disse coisas injustas, mas...

Ela ficou em silêncio, sem saber exatamente como concluir, e Adam suspirou no telefone como se estivesse se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

— Se quisermos ser amigos temos que esquecer — ele completou compreensivo.

— Sim — Daisy concordou — Nós dois sabemos que se revirarmos o passado só vamos nos magoar e não chegar a lugar nenhum... o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não podemos mudar nossas escolhas, mas podemos recomeçar agora.

— Mas você me perdoa? — ele insistiu em saber.

— Nunca houve nada para ser perdoado...

— Daisy...

Mas era verdade, porque a questão era que todas as suas mágoas foram criadas por ela e apenas por ela, mesmo que ele tivesse sido um fio condutor, o estopim de suas dores haviam sido suas próprias decisões.

— Eu amo você, sabe — ela disse pensativa.

— Você vai me deixar dizer isso para você um dia? — ele perguntou triste.

— Veremos — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Mesmo que uma lágrima solitária estivesse correndo por seu rosto, a dor parecia apenas natural àquele situação.

Quando ele não respondeu nem riu junto com ela, Daisy apertou os olhos e riu alto.

— Eu vou — ela reformulou — Só vamos tentar nos acostumar um com o outro de novo primeiro, por favor.

— Eu só estava chocado com a sua capacidade de parafrasear Kylo Ren — ele disse entrando na brincadeira.

Mas mesmo que parecesse estar sorrindo, Daisy podia sentir a dor em sua voz. E isso só a deixava mais convicta de sua decisão, eles poderiam se curar juntos, contanto que não abrissem mais cicatrizes desnecessárias.

— Amigos? — ela perguntou.

— Amigos! — ele concordou.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, os dois se sentiram em paz.

Porque por tantos anos haviam nuvens negras de possibilidades rondando suas cabeças, mas a mais pesada delas era aquela que os banhava com uma torrente de dúvidas sempre que eles se perguntavam o que teria acontecido se tivessem sido apenas amigos.

E agora, prestes a tirar essa dúvida, aquela nuvem estava indo embora, sendo levada por sua esperança que soava como uma brisa leve em seus rostos.


	6. Futuro

Quando Adam acordou na manhã seguinte ele soube que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis quanto pareciam.

Mesmo após uma ótima noite de sono, algo em seu coração parecia querer o avisar que toda aquela esperança dentro de si poderia ser perigosa.

Ele havia sonhado com Daisy, talvez porque a voz dela tenha sido a última coisa que ele ouviu antes de dormir, ou talvez porque ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Mas o problema era que ele estava sentindo um formigamento no ventre, como se ela tivesse religado algo nele e energia pura estivesse correndo por suas veias.

E ele não se sentia assim há um longo tempo, mas ele queria desesperadamente não se apegar àquela sensação, porque tinha plena consciência que Daisy jamais sentiria o mesmo de novo. Ele havia a machucado demais para isso.

Mas ela queria ser sua amiga, e isso o reconfortava, o fato de que mesmo com todos os seus erros ele ainda fosse sortudo o bastante para a ter em sua vida.

Ele queria mandar uma mensagem para ela, apenas para dizer bom dia, mas começar  _ aquilo  _ a sufocando com sua presença seria uma péssima ideia, por isso ele se contentou em apenas começar o dia cedo para que eles pudessem se rever logo.

No dia anterior ele tinha estado tão ansioso o tempo todo, não sabendo como ela reagiria ao vê-lo ou ao saber que eles trabalhariam juntos de novo.

Cinco anos antes ele tinha escutado sua voz e pensado que nunca mais teria aquele privilégio, quando o que eles reconheceram durante uma ligação pareceu os distanciar ainda mais do que deveria ser humanamente possível.

Mas ali estava ele, olhando para o próprio café da manhã, sem conseguir parar de pensar no sorriso que ela havia dado quando o tinha visto, ou como sua voz soara animada.

Ele não tinha esquecido como a voz dela soava apenas porque era masoquista o bastante para assistir seus trabalhos, mas ouví-la tão de perto, e ouvi-la falando  _ com ele  _ , era diferente.

E ele tinha notado que ela estava sem aliança, nem anel de noivado, nada.

Ele deveria reconhecer algum dia quando não fosse mais estranho, que ele também notava aquilo nela. Que tinha passado a notar no momento em que ela o disse que estava noiva, que ele tinha criado esperança todas as vezes que chegava perto dela o suficiente para conseguir ver.

Ou talvez reconhecer o quanto ver aquilo pela primeira vez o tinha machucado, e que por isso ele havia sido tão estúpido.

Não pela dor que a certeza de que tinha a perdido havia causado, mas pelo remorso de se importar tanto, mesmo que seu próprio dedo estivesse adornado com uma grossa aliança de casamento.

Mas Daisy não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, então talvez ele devesse começar a tentar aceitar a possibilidade de nunca ser capaz de dizer certas coisas para ela.

Como o fato do quanto ele havia sido apaixonado por ela, tanto, e por tanto tempo.

Mesmo que um dia ele fosse capaz de dizer que a amava olhando em seus olhos, ele já sabia disso antes de ter se apaixonado por ela.

Porque amor tinha a ver com admiração, carinho. E quando ele começou a desejá-la, todos aqueles sentimentos só haviam se intensificado, como se sempre tivessem existido

Ele suspirou enquanto bebia um longo golo de café, apenas para evitar que acabasse sussurrando para o vazio o quanto a amava.

Seria patético.

Quando ele a viu outra vez algumas horas depois, tentou não se apegar no fato de que seu coração parecia estar errando algumas batidas.

Não importava, ele dizia a si mesmo, aquilo era apenas  _ a reação natural que Daisy causava em todas as pessoas  _ .

Ela estava conversando com Fred, o ator que interpretaria Raoul, e dividiria o protagonismo do musical com eles.

Adam e ele já eram velhos conhecidos da Broadway, e quando os três se aproximaram, Fred o abraçou como havia feito no dia anterior.

Daisy se viu na obrigação de fazer o mesmo quando os dois homens se soltaram, e Adam inalou com força quando seu rosto tocou seus cabelos, como se quisesse manter o cheiro dela marcado em si para sempre.

— Bom dia — ela murmurou quando eles se separaram.

— Bom dia — Adam respondeu contente.

— Dormiu bem? — ela perguntou cautelosa.

— Bastante — ele mentiu suspirando.

Eles estavam muito próximos e se encarando como se precisassem estudar o rosto um do outro, mas a risadinha que Fred soltou ao lado deles os despertou do devaneio conjunto que eles pareciam estar tendo.

— Você ouviram? — Fred perguntou totalmente alheio ao pequeno momento dos dois.

— O que? — Daisy indagou confusa.

— Izzie quer apostar quem de nós vai desafinar primeiro.

— Que horror! — Daisy exclamou rindo.

— Provavelmente serei eu — Adam respondeu entrando na brincadeira.

— Até parece — Daisy e Fred falaram juntos.

Eles se encararam e começaram a rir cúmplices, e Adam queria aquilo também, aquela facilidade em estar perto.

Provavelmente a única coisa que o salvava de se sentir triste era o fato de saber que Fred era um caso à parte na humanidade, e que fazer as pessoas se sentirem confortáveis ao seu redor era quase um dom.

Mas ele ainda mantinha a esperança de que Daisy e ele logo estariam mais a vontade um com o outro.

Esperança essa que começou se extinguir apenas alguns minutos depois, eles ficaram lado a lado quando o coreógrafo pediu que toda a companhia fizesse alguns exercícios de entrosamento, e cada vez que eles se esbarravam ou evitavam se tocar, Adam sentia um abismo enorme se abrindo entre os dois.

E tudo piorou ainda mais quando eles tiveram de começar a cantar, porque Adam e Daisy apenas pareciam incapazes de achar um tom em comum.

A maioria das pessoas levou toda a situação com diversão, era o primeiro ensaio afinal. Mas Adam sabia, sem que Daisy precisasse dizer, o quanto ela estava se sentindo desconfortável com aquela situação; ela queria ser perfeita.

Os olhares decepcionados de Steff não estavam ajudando, e quando ela resolveu pedir que Daisy e Fred treinassem seu dueto, Adam soube que ela estava prestes a achar o verdadeiro culpado por toda a falta de entrosamento.

Fred foi impecável em acompanhar Daisy, e eles até arriscaram alguns passos de dança que pareceram a relaxar ainda mais.

Porém, bastou um simples olhar de Steff para que Adam soubesse que ela estava longe de estar satisfeita.

Não ajudou quando Daisy sentou o mais longe possível de Adam durante todos os intervalos, por isso ele não se surpreendeu quando no final do ensaio, Steff fez um movimento com a cabeça chamando os dois para perto dela.

— Isso foi...

Ela pausou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha, provavelmente esperando que os dois admitissem o quão triste aquela manhã havia sido.

— Cansativo — Daisy completou depois de alguns segundos.

O tom debochado em sua voz não passou despercebido por Adam, que teve de se controlar para não soltar uma risada incrédula.

Ao invés de rir, ele resolveu virar o rosto na direção dela para concordar em apoio, mas olhar para ela o fez  _ notar  _ ela.

Sua pele parecia estar brilhando por causa do suor, e seu cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo o lembrou de alguns de seus treinos conjuntos que eles tiveram tantos anos antes.

Ele provavelmente estava tendo um dejavu, porque ela parecia não ter envelhecido um único dia, tudo nela ainda soava delicado e suave, e ele queria desesperadamente se aproximar mais e inalar o ar perto de seu pescoço, apenas para ter certeza que ela ainda cheirava do mesmo jeito que ele lembrava.

— Então essa é a razão para esse desastre? — Steff perguntou se dirigindo diretamente à Adam —  _ Cansaço  _ ?

Sua postura inquisidora não deixava espaço para escapatória, mas Adam que não estava lavando a suposta bronca exatamente a sério, sorriu e deu de ombros num pedido de desculpas nada convincente.

Steff pôs as mãos na cintura em desafio, questionando silenciosamente se Adam realmente seria capaz de não dizer nada.

— Foi nosso primeiro ensaio — ele acabou falando antes que os olhos dela criassem buracos em seu rosto — Não foi um total desastre...

— Foi ridículo — Steff o interrompeu.

Adam sabia que ela não estava exatamente irritada, provavelmente apenas surpresa, ela esperava que eles se saíssem muito melhor.

— Obrigada pela sinceridade — Adam respondeu verdadeiramente agradecido, mesmo que sua voz parecesse estar exalando gotas de ironia.

Daisy estava em silêncio ao lado dos dois, e Adam teve medo de que ela não lidasse com aquilo tão bem. Steff não estava decepcionada de verdade, ele queria dizer. A crítica era boa, uma sugestão para que eles se esforçassem mais.

— Você me mantém na sua vida para isso — Steff falou — Para ser dolorosamente sincera, já que sua ex não está mais aqui o tempo todo para avisar quando você está sendo medíocre.

E okay, talvez ela estivesse realmente decepcionada.

Suas palavras o pegaram tão desprevenido que ele demorou um pouco para processá-las.

Ele provavelmente teria soltado um som divertido de dor, se realmente não tivesse doído.

— Aquilo não foi culpa dele, nós dois estávamos fora de sintonia...

A voz de Daisy o despertou do pequeno nocaute que o golpe das palavras de Steff tinham causado, mas ele preferiu permanecer em silêncio antes que deixasse transparecer demais o quanto aquilo havia o incomodado.

— Oh, eu percebi! — Steff a respondeu — Apesar de que com Fred você se saiu relativamente melhor.

— Eu conheço Fred há dois meses — Daisy rebateu — Nós tivemos muitas oportunidades para criar afinidade. Se você tivesse avisado antes sobre Adam...

— Vocês se conhecem há mais de quinze anos!

— Mas nós não nos falávamos há muito tempo — Daisy reconheceu chateada.

A frase pareceu despertar Steff de um pesadelo, sua postura altiva de repente pareceu se encolher, como se ela estivesse entendendo o problema e estivesse mais tranquila por saber que pelo menos ainda havia possibilidade de conserto.

— O que? — ela perguntou decepcionada, embora visivelmente mais tranquila — Por que você não me contou isso? — quis saber de Adam.

Daisy suspirou ao seu lado, e Adam quase imitou o gesto porque ele sabia muito bem que Steff havia  _ entendido  _ o que estava acontecendo ali, e era apenas inconveniente demais que eles tivessem de conversar aquilo.

— Porque não somos íntimos, Miller — foi o que ele acabou respondendo — E você não está na minha vida para substituir ninguém — acrescentou sério — ainda mais alguém que é insubstituível.

Suas palavras ácidas não condiziam com seu tom de voz educado, mas surtiram o efeito necessário.

Steff assentiu visivelmente chateada, porém muito mais calma. E Adam sabia que ela estava arrependida do que tinha dito, exatamente como ele estava começando a se arrepender das próprias palavras.

Eles eram sim amigos afinal, talvez por isso soubessem exatamente o que dizer para machucar um ao outro.

— Nós vamos resolver isso — Adam garantiu pondo fim na conversa.

— Eu espero que sim — Ela respondeu sincera.

Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios, e Daisy benevolentemente deu um tapinha em seu ombro e sorriu enquanto ela se afastava dos dois, apenas para mostrar que estava tudo bem, e que sim, eles resolveriam aquilo.

Quando Steff já estava longe o suficiente, eles viraram um de frente para o outro e se encararam apreensivos.

— Vamos sair para almoçar — Adam ditou antes que o silêncio constrangedor entre os dois se tornasse insuportável.

— Isso é um convite? — Daisy perguntou brincando.

E o ar ao seu redor começou a gradativamente se tornar menos denso, eles lidariam bem com aquilo, Adam estava confiante.

— Não! — Ele respondeu com um riso na voz.

E pegou na mão dela para puxá-la para fora dali, ela gargalhou quando ele a arrastou pelo salão, mas pediu que ele a largasse quando lembrou de sua bolsa que estava guardada em um armário.

Relutantemente ele soltou sua mão, e era apenas patético o quanto a sensação de deixá-la se afastar fazia sua pele formigar.

Para sua completa tristeza ela não voltou a segurar sua mão quando se aproximou outra vez, mas o acompanhou obediente para rua.

Eles andaram lado a lado por um tempo, Daisy não fazia ideia de para onde Adam a levaria, e talvez nem ele soubesse também.

Consciente demais da própria tensão, Adam parecia incapaz de perceber o quanto Daisy estava tensa também. Mas se ele percebesse, e se ele perguntasse, saberia que ela estava nervosa apenas com a possibilidade de não se sair bem no musical.

O problema para ela, não era mais exatamente estar ao redor dele, o problema era que talvez eles nunca mais conseguissem se entrosar, talvez eles não tivessem mais química nenhuma juntos, e talvez não importasse que eles fossem amigos, porque talvez eles simplesmente eram realmente medíocres juntos.

Mas Daisy conseguia pensar nisso e notar o nervosismo de Adam também, porque ele parecia estar exalando tensão. E ela sabia que se provavelmente massageasse seus ombros ele gemeria e derreteria, ela quase podia ver os nós em seus músculos.

Tinha algo muito errado acumulado nele, e não era possível que ela fosse responsável por aquilo, ele devia estar cheio há muito tempo, e os últimos acontecimentos apenas deveriam estar sendo como a gota d'água.

Ela teria sugerido uma corrida, talvez alguns exercícios pudessem ajudar, mas por alguma razão incompreensível ela acabou perguntando a coisa mais estúpida que ela poderia ter perguntado naquele instante.

— Há quanto tempo você não faz sexo?

Adam parou de andar instantaneamente, e Daisy só percebeu naquele momento que estava praticamente correndo para conseguir acompanhá-lo.

Os dois franziram o cenho ao mesmo tempo, e Daisy desviou os olhos dos dele; por quê pelo amor de Deus ela havia perguntado aquilo?

Ela respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego, e se esforçou ao máximo para olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto dele.

Se ela tivesse olhado, teria percebido que, apesar de incrédulo, Adam parecia estar se divertindo horrores com a pergunta, como se fosse algo hilário de se perguntar.

Ela estava orando à todos os deuses conhecidos que ele a ignorasse e mudasse de assunto, mas ela nunca havia sido fervorosa o suficiente para ser merecedora de uma resposta agradável.

— Eu não faço sexo há muito tempo — foi o que ele respondeu.

E parecia que ele estava constatando aquele fato para si mesmo, como se a pergunta dela não fosse inconveniente e estranha, como se na verdade ela tivesse o feito um favor ao pontuar algo que ele estava deixando em segundo plano, mas que poderia muito bem ter metade da culpa por sua tensão.

— Você não se divorciou não tem tipo só uns oito meses? — ela não resistiu perguntar.

E okay, oito meses poderiam ser  _ muito tempo  _ , dependendo do ponto de vista.

Mas ela não deveria estar pensando naquilo, aquilo deveria ser estranho. Ela deveria estar focando no fato esquisito de que ele realmente havia respondido sua pergunta inconveniente, e ela de maneira estúpida tinha dado continuidade ao assunto ao invés de se conformar com a resposta e simplesmente assentir enquanto lutava para mudar de assunto.

— E você acha que eu parei de transar com ela no dia em que assinamos os papeis do divórcio? — ele rebateu.

Surpreendentemente, não era irritação que banhava sua voz. Soava mais como curiosidade sincera, como se ele quisesse saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

— E você não transou com mais ninguém depois dela? — Daisy respondeu confusa.

E aí talvez finalmente ela tenha extrapolado alguma linha invisível, porque ao invés de responder, Adam apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido.

Ele entendeu a razão para ela estar perguntando aquilo, ele sabia que ela não estava exatamente o culpando pelo  _ desastre  _ daquela manhã, mas ele não conseguiu evitar agir como se ela estivesse.

— E você? — ele perguntou, como se quisesse fazê-la lembrar que a falta de entrosamento havia sido dos dois lados, e portanto deveria ter um motivo para os dois estarem tensos — Há quanto tempo  _ você  _ não transa?

Daisy não se chocou com o fato de ele ter tido a mesma ideia que ela, mas apenas abriu e fechou os lábios, ponderando realmente responder aquilo.

_ Por que eles estavam tendo aquela conversa? _

— Por que você está me olhando como se tivesse transado na noite anterior? — ele perguntou rindo.

E talvez fosse a risada mais falsa que ele havia dado na vida, soava tão estranha em seus ouvidos que ele mal podia se reconhecer.

— Eu não transei noite passada — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha provocador, porque a resposta soava quase como  _ "Não transei noite passada, mas também não estou vivendo em castidade como você"  _ , e ela bufou derrotada, porque ele estava rindo, o maldito.

— Faz umas quatro semanas — ela reconheceu indiferente.

— Você disse quatro semanas ao invés de um mês para parecer mais tempo? — ele perguntou, e dessa vez o riso em seus lábios era sincero, porque ela realmente era uma pessoa divertida.

E ele não tinha que sentir nada além de diversão ao lado dela, ele não tinha o  _ direito  _ de sentir mais nada.

— Não? — ela rebateu retórica.

— Você está namorando? — ele perguntou, e não deveria ser natural que o conformismo em sua voz soasse tão derrotado.

— Não... — ela respondeu pensativa — É só um cara com quem eu saí no último ano, mas... eu queria me mudar para Nova Iorque ja tinha um tempo — explicou — Ter um relacionamento sério parecia...  _ difícil  _ .

— Sinto muito — ele respondeu, sem nem saber o porquê.

Ela não parecia triste ou arrependida, só estava contando um fato.

— Ele vem assistir o musical — ela acrescentou, provando ainda mais estar bem sobre tudo — O nome dele é Jason, vocês vão poder se conhecer.

E Adam queria dizer  _ "Que legal"  _ , mas sabia que soaria tão horrível quanto se dissesse  _ "Eu não me importo"  _ .

E talvez, apesar de terem tido um péssimo ensaio, eles estivessem em sintonia em outros âmbitos, porque ele não pareceu pensar antes de perguntar a coisa mais estúpida que poderia ter passado em sua mente naquele instante.

— Lembra da nossa primeira vez?

E ele soube que tinha dito a coisa errada no momento em que seus lábios se fecharam, porque ela estreitou os olhos de maneira irônica, como se ele fosse um idiota que tivesse dito a coisa mais imbecil que ela já tinha escutado.

— Por que você está falando disso? — ela perguntou.

— Foi você que começou a falar de sexo? — ele respondeu óbvio.

— Sim, mas não sobre nós...

— Como você quer que eu não fale sobre nós se o sexo com você foi o melhor da minha vida? — ele rebateu sem pensar.

Mas ao invés de dar um passo para trás e se afastar ainda mais dele, Daisy riu, quase com deboche.

— Por que você está rindo? — ele quis saber confuso.

— Porque eu  _ continuo  _ pensando que você dizia a mesma coisa para sua esposa — ela respondeu sincera — É inevitável.

— Ex esposa — ele não conseguiu evitar corrigir.

— Mas você dizia, não dizia? — ela insistiu ainda rindo.

— O que? — ele perguntou começando a se sentir irritado.

— Que o sexo com ela era incrível, que ela era a mulher mais linda que você conhecia...

E ele finalmente pode ver, por trás de seu sorriso debochado, o quanto ela estava magoada, o quanto ela sempre estaria.

— Eu a amava e era casado com ela — ele falou triste — O que você queria que eu dissesse?

— Eu queria que você não tivesse mentido para nenhuma de nós...

— Eu nunca menti....

— Mas também não era verdade...

E Adam poderia muito bem se defender, explicar que ele nunca amou as duas ao mesmo tempo do mesmo jeito, que aquilo era impossível, que quando ele estava apaixonado por ela e dizia todas aquelas coisas, ele dizia apenas para ela, porque ele sentia apenas por ela.

Mas ele sabia que seria inútil, não era aquilo que Daisy queria ouvir, não era o que ela  _ precisava  _ ouvir.

Porquê ela mesma havia dito que não queria conversar sobre aquilo, que queria enterrar o passado; esquecê-lo.

E Adam não queria a forçar a encarar aquilo, mas ele sabia que ela precisava, não importava o quanto dissesse que não.

— Por que você está falando isso? — ele perguntou tranquilo.

— Não é o que você quer ouvir? — ela rebateu irritada pelo o quão calmo ele parecia — Você prefere que eu diga o quanto eu adorava que você me fodesse de quatro?

E as palavras não o atingiram como deveriam, porque no fundo talvez ele soubesse que aquilo era exatamente sobre  _ aquilo  _ .

Sobre o que ele havia dito para ela, tantos anos antes, quando as coisas pareciam tão desesperadoras.

Não tinha justificativa, para ele, mas justamente por isso ele a entendia ainda mais.

Porque mesmo quando se desculpa alguém, você ainda precisa botar a dor que foi causada para fora, porque guardá-la, mantê-la para si, era apenas corrosivo demais para suportar.

E ele sabia que se tivesse sido o inverso, se ela algum dia tivesse usado seus momentos íntimos como arma para tentar feri-lo, ele provavelmente se sentiria tão rancoroso quanto ela, porque ao contrário dela, ele jamais seria capaz de pôr aquela dor para fora.

— Daisy...

— O que?

— Me perdoe — ele pediu sabendo que não existia nada que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer para apagar aquela lembrança — É por isso que eu achava que deveríamos conversar pessoalmente — continuou a falar — Eu sabia que você ainda tinha coisas a dizer...

— Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer, Adam! — ela pontuou irritada — Você não vê que sempre que você me força a isso eu desabo? Não vê que essas coisas só estão nos machucando?

— O que eu deveria fazer então? — ele perguntou triste — Pisar em ovos ao seu redor? Não resolver as coisas e deixar tudo estranho para sempre?

— Não conversar sobre nosso sexo! — ela sugeriu.

E aquela conversa não era sobre aquilo, ele sabia que  _ aquela  _ não era a questão, que falar sobre o que eles tinham vivido não seria errado ou doloroso se eles tivessem resolvido tudo realmente.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou sem se conter — Era lindo, era bom, era gostoso, mesmo que nenhum de nós queira repetir, por que deveria ser errado falar de algo que apenas nos fez bem? Que nos fez felizes?

— Porque não nos fez, Adam — Daisy respondeu cansada — Você pode querer fingir que tudo entre nós foi perfeito, mas tudo de bom que vivemos foi apagado no momento em que eu transei com você de novo enquanto estávamos comprometidos! Aquilo pode não ter significado nada para você, mas para mim... para mim importou muito. Ter consciência de que eu sou  _ aquele tipo  _ de pessoa, ter consciência de que eu nunca me arrependi, mesmo sabendo que era errado, e ter consciência de que eu queria ter  _ destruído  _ sua vida, seu casamento, sua família, apenas para que você  _ estivesse  _ comigo... isso sempre vai ser uma mancha na minha alma.

E era tão libertador falar aquilo, principalmente falar aquilo para  _ ele  _ . Porque além de precisar desesperadamente dizer, ele era a única pessoa que não a julgaria, a única pessoa que a entenderia.

— Mas você não fez nada disso! Você foi embora, nós dois fomos! Você fez a coisa certa no final...

— Depois de passar meses fazendo a coisa errada...

— Nós pagamos por isso...

E constatar aquilo era libertador também, porque mesmo em meia a tanta felicidade, ele sempre se sentira incompleto por todos aqueles anos. Porque seu castigo provavelmente era sentir falta dela para sempre.

— Então por quê eu ainda sinto como se tivesse uma dívida eterna? Por que parece que eu não  _ deveria  _ ... estar perto de você?

— Porque você ainda tem coisas a dizer — Adam respondeu gentil.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente, quase como se estivesse com medo de que ela se assustasse, e quando ela suspirou ele levou as mãos até seu rosto e o segurou delicadamente enquanto a incentivava a olhar para ele.

— Você não precisa ter medo de desabar na minha frente — ele disse baixo — Você pode, você  _ deve  _ ... e eu vou estar aqui para segurar você, para te ajudar a levantar... mesmo sabendo que você não precisa da minha ajuda, porque você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa sozinha.

— Mas eu só quero deixar tudo para trás... eu... eu não quero falar nada que vá nos machucar... eu não quero magoar você.

— Eu sei — ele assentiu compreensivo — Porque eu machuquei tanto você, e você é incapaz de fazer o mesmo comigo, porque você sabe o quanto dói.

— Eu perdoei você...

— Eu sei que você me perdoou — ele respondeu a tranquilizando — Mesmo que eu não merecesse, você me perdoou... mas você fez isso do jeito errado.

Ela franziu o cenho confusa e levou as mãos até onde as de Adam estavam segurando seu rosto com cuidado. Seus dedos dedilharam a pele dele devagar, deslizando pelos pulsos em direção aos seus braços.

— Você pegou a dor que eu causei a você e guardou dentro de si, ao invés de jogá—la para mim de volta, e eu...

— Não diga isso — ela pediu o interrompendo, sabendo, sem que precisasse ouvir, o que estava prestes a sair de seus lábios —  _ Ainda  _ não...

— Eu não vou... — ele concordou — Eu não vou até que você permita.

— Eu vou... — ela prometeu suspirando — Um dia.

— E aí nós dois ficaremos leves como balões — Adam respondeu sorrindo — Porque mesmo que nós estejamos cheios de coisas opostas, elas precisam ser libertadas... e eu  _ permito você  _ , Daisy. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, eu vou suportar, eu garanto.

— Como você pode ter certeza? — ela perguntou apreensiva.

_ Como você pode ter certeza que isso não vai nos afastar ainda mais?,  _ ela queria perguntar.

— Porque eu tenho você aqui — ele respondeu — Comigo...

Porque ele confiava nela, na bondade dela, no amor que ela sentia por ele, mesmo que ele não merecesse, ela estaria ali por ele sempre que ele precisasse, se ele quisesse.

E uma parte dela achava que seria uma insensatez, confiar nele do mesmo jeito, mas ela estava cansada de ter medo, cansada de sentir que as coisas estavam dando errado porque ela simplesmente não tinha coragem.

Ela respirou fundo, resolvendo dar um salto de fé, esperando que todas aquelas mágoas que ela estava prestes a libertar caíssem no abismo entre os dois e desaparecessem, e que tudo estivesse bem quando ela chegasse do outro lado.

— Tem coisas que talvez eu demore para contar — ela reconheceu baixinho — Coisas que eu não... não sei como falar, coisas com as quais eu não quero lidar agora...

— Tudo bem — ele garantiu — Quando você estiver pronta.

Ela respirou fundo e assentiu, se sentindo muito mais leve apenas por estar tentando.

— Você foi um babaca — ela soltou corajosa.

Ele assentiu concordando com um sorriso, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem brilhando como se ele estivesse prestes a chorar.

E Daisy, que estava literalmente à beira de um precipício, apenas fungou e o puxou mais para perto para que eles pudessem se abraçar.

— Odiei o jeito que você falou comigo naquela premiere estúpida — ela disse com a voz embargada — Como se eu fosse uma qualquer, ou como se eu não merecesse, não  _ devesse  _ estar apaixonada por outra pessoa, como se só você pudesse ser feliz...

— Eu era um idiota — ele concordou.

E se ela não estivesse tão perto, não teria notado o tremor em sua voz.

Mas os braços dele a apertaram com mais força contra si, e ela envolveu os braços ao redor de sua cintura até conseguir segurar as próprias mãos nas costas dele, o prendendo a ela.

— Você era! — ela disse rindo em meio às lágrimas.

E ele a acompanhou, mesmo quando ela continuou a xingá-lo e falar tudo que a havia magoado, todas as vezes em que ele a havia feito sentir menos que perfeita, e todas as vezes em que ela se sentiu culpada também, por querê-lo tanto.

E cada vez que uma frase mais dolorosa era dita, ele a abraçava com ainda mais força, até que parecesse que as palavras estavam sendo esmagadas entre eles; destruídas, desintegradas.

Ela não lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que havia se sentido tão leve, era ótimo que ele a estivesse segurando com tanta força, ou ela poderia sair voando.

Mas ela não estava com medo disso também, porque estava feliz. Mesmo que seu rosto estivesse banhado por lágrimas e as palavras que saíam de seus lábios fossem todas dolorosas.

Às vezes para curar uma ferida era preciso descascá-la, para que o ferimento fosse limpo e pudesse cicatrizar de verdade, da maneira adequada daquela vez, sem deixar nenhuma impureza ou infecção dentro de si.

E a esperança de que tudo ficaria bem depois da dor era o que a mantinha de pé, e Daisy estava se agarrando à ela com tanta força quanto estava abraçando Adam.


	7. Passado

Daisy teria o beijado.

Ele parecia tão bonito àquela luz, metade de seu rosto banhado de ouro, e seus lábios estavam vermelhos e molhados e pareciam apenas tão convidativos.

Mas com sua visão periférica ela viu, antes dele, alguém se aproximando de um jeito nada sutil com uma câmera nas mãos, e o momento foi quebrado.

Adam deve ter percebido o desconforto no rosto dela, porque ele franziu o cenho confuso como se estivesse acordando de um sonho e se afastou, quase imperceptivelmente, alguns centímetros para trás.

— Continuem parados! — Mike, um dos assistentes de fotografia, pediu.

Adam fez o exato oposto quando ouviu sua voz e virou o rosto para encarar o intruso, uma espécie de irritação leve o fazendo estreitar as sobrancelhas.

Daisy riu quando Mike, totalmente alheio, parou animado e tirou algumas fotos, como se o fato de Adam não ter o obedecido tivesse deixado tudo ainda mais natural.

Adam revirou os olhos quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo e voltou a olhar para Daisy, ela deu de ombros e arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestiva, querendo insinuar que não seria nada mal eles tirarem algumas fotos; eles não tinham praticamente nenhuma juntos afinal.

Daisy se aprumou e aproximou seus rostos, apenas o suficiente para que Adam precisasse olhar diretamente em seus olhos se não quisesse ficar vesgo.

Ela tentou ficar séria, seu espírito profissional sendo usado na esperança de que eles tivessem algumas fotos muito boas, mas Adam franziu o nariz numa careta e ela acabou gargalhando no rosto dele o fazendo gargalhar também, porque a risada dela era apenas contagiante demais para que ele pudesse conter.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda e imitou um pequeno rosnado enquanto fingia que iria a morder, e Daisy se encolheu divertida, mas ao invés de se afastar, ela apenas acabou com a distância entre os dois e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele rodeava seu corpo com os braços para a abraçar.

Meio deitada, meio sentada, ela inclinou o rosto para cima para que eles pudessem se encarar e eles sorriram um para o outro como se estivessem tendo o melhor tempo do mundo juntos; e talvez estivessem mesmo.

Mike chegou até os dois radiante, e quando Daisy tentou se erguer na direção dele para ver como as fotos tinham ficado, Adam a abraçou um pouco mais forte para mantê-la no lugar e somente esticou um dos braços pedindo que Mike passasse a câmera para ele.

Daisy se remexeu dentro do abraço dele até que suas costas estivessem em seu peito, e os braços dele eram longos o bastante para que ele conseguisse segurar a câmera bem à frente dos dois para que eles pudessem ver as fotos juntos.

Ele riu alto em quase todas elas, mas os dois chegaram a um consenso silencioso de que a primeira era a melhor de todas.

Eles pareciam estar brilhando, se encarando sérios como se estivessem se admirando. Daisy engoliu em seco relembrando o quanto ela gostaria de ter o beijado naquele exato momento, e sentiu a pele de suas bochechas esquentar ao perceber que aquele instante estava eternizado para sempre.

— Você pode vendê-las para mim? — Adam pediu.

As palavras dele reverberavam pelo corpo de Daisy e ela contraiu os dedos dos pés, se sentindo absurdamente estúpida por ser tão facilmente abalada pelo tom da voz dele.

Era ridículo o modo como parecia que ela jamais se acostumaria a maneira como o som a inundava e parecia trespassar seu coração.

— Claro que não — Mike negou ofendido — Você não precisa pagar por elas, eu as tirei sem permissão afinal.

— Mas elas ficaram muito boas — Daisy interveio.

— Eu não poderia vendê-las de qualquer maneira — Mike explicou — Eu nem deveria estar tirando fotos de vocês dois juntos — acrescentou rindo.

— Mas não pretendo publicá-las em lugar nenhum — Adam rebateu — Só gostaria de mantê-las comigo.

— Façamos o seguinte — Mike começou a propor — Quando vocês tiverem de fazer um ensaio juntos, me chamem e eu prometo fazer fotos muito melhores que essas.

— O que você acha? — Adam perguntou para Daisy, obviamente se divertindo muito com a situação.

— Parece justo — ela respondeu contente.

Mike sorriu agradecido e estendeu um braço pedindo educadamente a câmera de volta, Adam a devolveu, mas não antes de fazê-lo prometer que mandaria as fotos ainda naquele dia.

— O que vamos fazer hoje? — Adam perguntou quando eles já estavam em pé, acompanhando Mike de volta para perto de toda a equipe.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas, porque Adam havia as entrelaçado quando Daisy às uniu depois que ele estendeu o braço para ajudá-la a levantar.

— Eu pensei que você poderia me acompanhar no melhor passeio de todos pelo mundo dos sonhos — Daisy respondeu fingindo seriedade.

— Então dormiremos o dia inteiro — Adam pontuou.

— Sim, dormiremos o dia inteiro — Daisy concordou divertida.

— Nós poderíamos ao menos assistir um filme — ele sugeriu.

— Nós podemos tentar, se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor — Daisy respondeu — Mas não leve como um insulto quando eu começar a roncar.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou a contragosto — Mas você está me devendo.

Daisy pensou em fazer uma piada obscena, talvez avisar que ela gostaria de pagar sua dívida com favores sexuais, mas talvez por ser verdade ela tenha ficado absurdamente retraída, precisando respirar fundo para evitar tossir sufocada.

— Você pode me levar ao único bar decente deste país quando tivermos uma noite de folga — ela falou surpreendentemente calma.

Adam gargalhou e a puxou um pouco mais para perto, soltando suas mãos apenas para que pudesse colocar o braço sobre os ombros dela enquanto ela abraçava sua cintura.

— Você diz aquele com temática de o senhor dos aneis? — ele perguntou ainda rindo.

Daisy assentiu e levantou o outro braço na altura do próprio ombro para alcançar a mão de Adam que descansava ali e entrelaçar seus dedos outra vez.

— Fechado — ele aceitou, facilmente convencido.

Talvez porque ele simplesmente estava desesperado demais para apenas passar tempo com ela, e aceitaria ficar ao seu lado até mesmo se ela quisesse ficar o dia inteiro deitada na areia da praia. Ou talvez porque ele era apenas realmente facilmente convencido por ela em qualquer situação.

De qualquer maneira, Adam tinha plena consciência de que toda aquela _necessidade_ não era normal. Apesar de o fazer sentir feliz, de um jeito que ele pensou que fosse incapaz de se sentir outra vez na vida, ele não deveria estar tão tranquilo com o fato de _precisar_ tanto da presença de outra pessoa.

Mas a única coisa que supostamente o assustava era não ter certeza de como Daisy estava se sentindo sobre aquilo; estar perto dele.

Ela gostava da companhia dele, ele sabia, tinha sinceridade demais no modo como ela olhava para ele ou sorria enquanto eles conversavam para que ele fosse capaz de pensar o contrário.

Mas ela precisava de mais que aquilo como ele, ou ele estaria sozinho naquela necessidade ardente? Quem sabe ela só não era educada demais para dispensá-lo.

Por isso Adam se continha, evitava deixar tão claro o quanto ele estava se sentindo desesperado.

Provavelmente soaria como covardia em qualquer outro momento, em qualquer outra situação. Mas Adam estava okay em ser cauteloso, porque fazia tão pouco tempo que ele estava se sentindo _perdido_. E ainda havia uma parte dele que provavelmente permaneceria murcha por um longo tempo antes que ele se curasse realmente. E ele apenas não queria fazer Daisy se sentir usada.

Como se ele a quisesse somente para se sentir curado; restabelecido.

Então estava tudo bem ser paciente, esperar para ter certeza que ela também se sentia aquecida como ele se sentia sempre que as risadas dela o preenchiam.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ele se sentiu ainda mais calmo quando acordou de um longo sono e a encontrou o observando.

Porque os olhos dela estavam vidrados em seus lábios, e ele a teria beijado se ela permanecesse o encarando daquela maneira por mais um segundo.

Era inexplicavelmente absurdo o quanto ela o fazia se sentir em frenesi e em completa serenidade ao mesmo tempo, havia uma agitação dentro de si, o implorando para se aproximar dela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas em contrapartida uma grande parte dele estava bem em permanecer ali sem se mover, tão dolorosamente em paz.

— Sonhei com a cidade de Nova Iorque — Daisy murmurou, finalmente desviando os olhos dos seus lábios.

Adam engoliu em seco ao ouvir sua voz, e seu peito subiu e desceu num longo suspiro.

— Você já foi lá muitas vezes? — ele quis saber.

— Não tantas quanto eu gostaria — ela respondeu.

— Já pensou em morar lá? — ele perguntou, e deveria ser ilegal toda aquela esperança que estava escorrendo de sua voz.

— Muitas vezes — ela confidenciou sorrindo.

— Para sempre? — ele não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Eu não sei — Daisy respondeu pensativa — Eu gosto muito da velha Londres para conseguir me desapegar.

— Eu sei — Adam disse com um riso na voz — Você fala de lá tão bem que eu mesmo sinto uma vontade muito grande de me mudar às vezes.

— Você deveria — ela incentivou esperançosa — Poderíamos ser vizinhos e nossos cachorros seriam amigos.

— Eu definitivamente vou considerar isso — ele garantiu sorrindo.

Daisy sorriu contente em resposta, e eles se encararam por longos segundos em silêncio depois disso. Ela se perguntou se ele estava pensando seriamente naquilo, talvez ele quisesse mudar um pouco os ares, levando em conta o que estava acontecendo em sua vida amorosa, talvez ele precisasse.

E pensar nisso, lembrar disso, de tudo que ele vinha passando nos últimos meses, foi o que a impediu de se aproximar e juntar seus lábios num beijo.

Porque ele definitivamente não estava pronto para aquilo, foi o que ela pensou, mesmo que ela desconfiasse muito que ele quisesse, ela não seria a pessoa que o traria para aquilo, ela estaria ali, se ele a desejasse, mas ela não poderia ser a primeira a avançar.

O primeiro passo deveria ser dele, só assim os dois se sentiriam seguros sobre aquilo.

Só era difícil demais se manter em controle.

Ela foi a primeira a desviar o olhar, se revirou na cama em que estavam deitados juntos e passou a fitar o teto com mais interesse do que era considerado normal, Adam continuou a encarando no entanto, como se ele fosse incapaz de parar.

Eles suspiraram profundamente juntos, e Adam fechou os olhos com força quando viu Daisy morder os lábios numa aparente frustração.

Para sua salvação, ou talvez para piorar a situação, Daisy no segundo seguinte voltou a falar, divagando sobre seus lugares preferidos em Londres e todos os lugares em que ela gostaria de o levar.

Adam permaneceu com os olhos fechados, lutando para controlar um sorriso traidor que com certeza denunciaria o quanto ele adorava ouvi-la falar.

Ele mesmo acabou por se virar também depois de um tempo, não conseguindo mais permanecer de olhos fechados, parecia seguro acompanhá-la na admiração pelo teto.

Quando ela começou a falar do clima e comentou que Nova Iorque parecia o lugar mais lindo do mundo durante o outono, ele percebeu a deixa para fazer sua própria propaganda da cidade.

Um acordo mudo sendo estabelecido entre os dois, de que apresentariam suas respectivas cidades um para o outro quando tivessem oportunidade.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando eles já estavam na ilha gravando há algum tempo, Daisy teve a oportunidade de sentir-se orgulhosa por seu trabalho, mais do que provavelmente seria capaz em qualquer outro momento da sua vida.

Primeiro porque quando ela se virou e o viu sem camisa na sua frente, a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi rir descontroladamente. Ela não podia acreditar que ele realmente estivesse fazendo aquilo. E segundo porque _ela realmente não podia acreditar!_

Estava frio demais para que qualquer um dos dois estivesse minimamente confortáveis, e evitar gritar com ele ou agredí-lo necessitou de um esforço descomunal de sua parte.

Por isso ela ficou orgulhosa de si, por conseguir permanecer impassível, mesmo que todos ao seu redor parecessem estar rindo e esperando que ela saísse do personagem.

Mas ela se manteve firme, profissional, e o que provavelmente deveria ser uma brincadeira e um momento de descontração, acabou sendo o melhor take da noite, segundo Rian.

_A reação dela não poderia ter sido melhor._

Ela correu até Adam quando eles terminaram a cena, e mesmo que ele já estivesse devidamente vestido outra vez e sendo agasalhado pela equipe que não queria de forma alguma correr o risco de deixá-lo doente, ela o abraçou apertado, inutilmente tentando transferir o calor de seu corpo.

— Você é um idiota — ela murmurou rindo contra seu peito.

A risada dele fez sua pele formigar, mas ela revirou os olhos como se não estivesse sendo afetada.

— Você é uma atriz muito boa — ele respondeu rindo.

— Que bom que você só percebeu agora — ela rebateu fingindo estar irritada.

— Era para ser uma brincadeira e você conseguiu deixar a cena perfeita — ele disse orgulhoso.

— Isso vai ter volta — ela ameaçou.

— Ah, você vai aparecer seminua na minha frente? — ele brincou esperançoso.

Sabendo que estremeceria em seu abraço ao ouvir isso, Daisy escolheu sabiamente se afastar rápido e empurrá-lo como se estivesse abismada.

— Volta aqui — ele pediu manhoso.

A puxando de volta para perto de si, e a abraçando apertado, quase como se quisesse mantê-la ali para sempre.

E Daisy gostaria muito disso, porque o abraço dele parecia um ótimo lugar para passar a eternidade.

Conscientes demais de seu apego, os dois de uma hora para outra pareciam apreensivos. Apesar de terem ficado juntos durante toda a travessia de volta pelo mar, no momento em que pisaram em terra firme outra vez uma nuvem pesada de dúvidas parecia estar os rondando.

Daisy ofereceu um boa noite desanimado quando ele não falou nada, não estava tão tarde assim, e eles não precisariam gravar no dia seguinte, mas ela sabia que ele aceitaria sair mesmo se não quisesse, apenas para fazê-la companhia, e ela não queria obrigá-lo aquilo.

Adam por outro lado parecia não ter certeza do que dizer, ele definitivamente não queria terminar a noite naquele momento, mas Daisy parecia tão determinada em sair de sua presença que ele só podia pensar que definitivamente havia alcançado sua cota; ela precisava de espaço.

Eles se despediram no elevador, e ele quase se convidou para passar a noite no quarto dela outra vez, mas eles já tinham passado o dia inteiro juntos e ele só pôde se sentir ridículo por cogitar aquilo.

Em seu quarto ele tomou um banho demorado e tedioso, parecendo ainda ter energia demais para gastar para conseguir dormir tão cedo. Ele não queria estar ali, mas não sairia sozinho, passear pela cidade sem Daisy parecia uma ideia péssima, muito pior do que ficar sozinho no quarto lamentando a falta dela.

Ele tentou ler, mas não conseguia se concentrar de verdade, então decidiu ver um filme.

Com menos de cinco minutos, ele estava prestes a desistir de tentar prestar atenção quando seu telefone tocou com uma notificação. Era um email de Mike, todas as fotos que ele havia tirado dele e de Daisy naquela manhã incluídas em um anexo.

Parecia um presente, uma desculpa excelente para ir até ela, mesmo que eles já tivessem visto todas aquelas fotos juntos, talvez ela estivesse interessada em vê-las de novo.

Adam já estava decidido em vestir algo decente para sair do quarto, já que após o banho tinha apenas se enfiado em calças folgadas de moletom, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

A insistência das batidas o fizeram tropeçar no caminho até a porta, e ele meio que se jogou na maçaneta antes de conseguir se equilibrar.

Ainda se recuperando, ele abriu a porta sem pensar muito e nem teve tempo de assimilar que era Daisy do outro lado antes de sentir o corpo dela bater no seu com força quando ela se jogou em seus braços para o abraçar.

Ele deu um passo trôpego para trás pela força do impacto, mas envolveu os braços ao redor dela quase que instintivamente e devolveu seu aperto a abraçando apertado.

— Eu consegui! — ela berrou feliz agarrada a ele — Eu passei no teste, Kenneth me escolheu!

Compreendendo sua felicidade, Adam gargalhou orgulhoso e a abraçou, se possível, ainda mais apertado.

Os pés dela levantaram do chão e ele a rodopiou no ar a fazendo gargalhar contente.

Quando ele parou ela o soltou imediatamente, se afastando somente o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ela parecia estar prestes a dizer algo, mas assim que seus braços deslizaram pelos ombros dele suas mãos desceram por sua pele desnuda até seu peito e ela pareceu notar só naquele segundo que ele estava sem camisa.

O sorriso dela não vacilou, mas ele _ouviu_ quando ela engoliu em seco. Seus dedos estavam frios demais, e a julgar por seus cabelos molhados ele desconfiava que ela havia acabado de sair do banho.

O toque em sua pele parecia eletrocutado, mesmo que eles estivessem com praticamente a mesma temperatura, Adam sentiu como se fosse gelo e os dedos dela fossem chamas ardentes.

Parecia que lava estava escorrendo por seu peito o fazendo derreter.

Ela riu nervosa e parecia totalmente envergonha, Adam sabia que ela estava prestes a se arrepender de ter ido o ver.

— Vamos sair para comemorar — ele ditou animado.

Mesmo que metade da excitação em sua voz se devesse ao fato de que ele queria desesperadamente implorar para que ela não tirasse as mãos de si.

_O que ela faria se ele não a deixasse ir? Se ao invés de dar alguns passos para trás ele segurasse seus pulsos num pedido silencioso para que ela permanecesse o tocando?_

Daisy parecia atordoada, poderia ser felicidade, porém Adam não podia evitar a esperança que o dominava de que poderia ser _ele_.

Poderia ser o fato de que ela queria ficar ali, tanto quanto ele queria que ela ficasse.

Mas ela se afastou, antes que ele pudesse verbalizar aqueles questionamentos, ou antes que ele agisse por impulso sem esperar por certeza alguma e a beijasse.

Ele poderia ter se arriscado, se tivesse tido pelo menos um segundo a mais para pensar, ou se tivesse pensado menos, não perdido tempo.

Mas Daisy já havia dado mais que três passos para trás e estava respirando fundo, como se estivesse recuperando a consciência depois de quase se afogar.

— Mesmo? — ela perguntou ainda animada, mesmo que sua voz estivesse quase tremendo.

— Claro que sim! — Adam respondeu convicto.

Ele deveria dizer que estava absurdamente grato por ter uma desculpa para chamá-la para sair, mas se soasse errado, como se ele apenas não quisesse ficar no quarto, e ela ficasse desconfortável ele não se perdoaria.

Daisy assentiu contente e mordeu os lábios animada, Adam sabia que ela queria o abraçar outra vez, a maneira que ela estava prendendo os braços ao lado do próprio corpo, como se fosse um esforço mantê-los parados ao invés de ao redor dele.

Mas sua falta de roupas estava a deixando obviamente constrangida, por isso ele deu vários passos para trás e avisou que ficaria pronto rapidamente.

— Eu vou vestir algo decente também — ela avisou parecendo sair de um estupor — Nos encontramos lá embaixo daqui dez minutos?

— Eu posso ir até seu quarto — ele ofereceu.

— Ótimo! — ela concordou animada.

Eles se encararam nervosos e Daisy sorriu animada, seu corpo já se virando para que ela pudesse sair do quarto, mas no momento em que sua mão tocou a porta, ela percebeu Adam vindo em sua direção.

— Daisy — ele chamou enquanto tocava seu pulso para impedi-la de sair.

Ela virou alerta em sua direção e suspirou surpresa quando ele a envolveu num abraço.

— Parabéns! — ele murmurou.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu num sussurro baixo.

Eles se soltaram mais devagar daquela vez, mas foi Adam quem engoliu em seco e se afastou decidido.

Havia um sorriso esperançoso em seus lábios, e ele assentiu em sua direção, sem conseguir pôr em palavras o quanto estava verdadeiramente orgulhoso.

Eles pareciam igualmente indispostos a sair da presença um do outro, mas Daisy que estava realmente animada para sair para comemorar com ele apenas murmurou " _dez minutos_ ", e saiu do quarto antes que se jogasse nos braços dele outra vez e não saísse nunca mais.

Em menos tempo do que eles haviam combinado, Adam bateu em sua porta. Ela deixou que ele entrasse e ele a observou em silêncio enquanto esperava que ela terminasse de se aprontar.

Quando eles saíram juntos noite a fora, correram pelas ruas de mãos dadas como se estivessem apressados demais para chegar a algum lugar, gargalhando alto, contentes apenas por estarem juntos.

Adam teve um vislumbre incrivelmente doloroso do que aquilo poderia ser se ele tivesse mais coragem, se ele a segurasse com força e a empurrasse contra uma parede qualquer para beijar seus lábios.

Ela sorriria contra a boca dele e o puxaria para mais perto?

Daisy parecia absorta na própria alegria, praticamente rodando ao seu redor, segurando seus dedos com força como se ele fosse tudo que a mantivesse presa ao chão.

Quando eles chegaram ao bar com temática de o senhor dos aneis que eles haviam encontrado aleatoriamente alguns dias atrás durante um passeio, cambalearam juntos até a porta, e Daisy não sabia que era possível não se sentir sóbria sem ter bebido uma única gota de álcool ainda, mas tinha certeza que não era a única já se sentindo um pouco _alta_.

Eles receberam falsas orelhas pontudas para usar assim que entraram e não conseguiram parar de rir enquanto tentavam colocá-las.

— É possível ficar chapado por causa das endorfinas? — ela perguntou quando eles sentaram juntos.

— Acho que depende da quantidade — Adam respondeu verdadeiramente pensativo.

Daisy imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta quando viu Adam a encarando curioso, eles estavam com as mãos nos cabelos um do outro fazendo pequenas tranças para que as orelhas pontudas ficassem aparentes no cabelo dividido.

— Você comeu muito chocolate em algum momento sem mim hoje? — ele perguntou fingindo estar chocado.

— Eu não ousaria me empanturrar sem você — ela se defendeu rindo.

Daisy estava a ponto de dizer que provavelmente estava em seu período fértil, porque não era possível que Adam fosse tão atraente como estava parecendo naquele instante, e isso explicaria o surto de endorfinas, mas Adam a salvou de se envergonhar.

— Então só estamos muito felizes porque você conseguiu um novo trabalho — foi a conclusão que ele chegou.

— Eu consegui um trabalho novo! — ela exclamou relembrando a verdadeira razão para eles estarem ali.

Adam sorriu orgulhoso e propôs um brinde que foi prontamente aceito por Daisy.

Eles tentaram beber uma caneca de meio litro juntos, mas perceberam que passariam a noite toda naquilo se não conseguissem parar de rir descontroladamente.

A conversa entre os dois correu solta depois disso, eles surpreendentemente conseguiram falar sem rir a cada segundo, e o assunto viajou por todos os âmbitos possíveis de suas vidas.

Daisy percebeu a cautela de Adam ao falar sobre sua vida profissional, como se fosse difícil para ele não associá-la a pessoa que havia estado ao lado dele por toda sua carreira, mas ele parecia contente demais com os rumos que ela estava tomando para conseguir evitar não compartilhar sua animação.

Falar sobre a família pareceu mais fácil, mesmo que Adam parecesse ter certas limitações ao falar sobre alguns membros, e Daisy não se aprofundou naquilo, em seus pais, mas falar sobre suas irmãs era absurdamente libertador.

— Poppy teve um bebê recentemente — ela disse feliz — Que eu infelizmente ainda não conheço pessoalmente, mas já me planejei para visitá-la durante nossas férias daqui alguns dias.

— Eu ainda não faço ideia do que vou fazer com meu tempo livre — Adam confessou rindo.

— Você não vai voltar pra Nova Iorque? — Daisy perguntou nada sutil.

— Eu deveria não é? — ele perguntou retoricamente.

Ela deu de ombros, sem querer dizer o que seu coração realmente desejava que ele fizesse, mas sorriu incentivadora, esperando que ele fizesse o que quer que fosse o deixar feliz.

Adam voltou a falar de Nova Iorque, porque a cidade parecia ter histórias sem fim para contar e Daisy concluiu sonhadora que definitivamente moraria, nem que por um curto período de tempo, em algum momento naquela cidade.

— Nós deveríamos ter saído para dançar — Adam murmurou horas depois.

Eles estavam se sentindo leves e aquecidos, felizmente ainda sóbrios o suficiente para não cometerem nenhuma loucura, mas felizes o bastante para sorrirem bobos um para o outro.

— E me fazer perder como você fica lindo com orelhas de elfo? — Daisy questionou.

— É, as orelhas de elfo valeram a pena abrir mão de ver você dançar...

Daisy mordeu os lábios para se impedir de dizer que dançaria para ele quando ele quisesse, e riu envergonhada com os próprios pensamentos estúpidos.

— Você gosta de o senhor dos aneis? — ela perguntou aleatoriamente.

Deveria soar ridículo, afinal ela já sabia a resposta para aquilo; A animação dele desde que eles haviam achado o bar sendo prova suficiente de que ele era um nerd fã de Tolkien.

— Quem não gosta de o senhor dos aneis? — ele respondeu quase ofendido.

— Essa foi uma resposta muito perspicaz, Douglas — Daisy declarou rindo.

Ele suspirou a encarando, e Daisy franziu o cenho confusa querendo saber porque ele a estava olhando com tanta intensidade.

— Eu gosto quando você me chama pelo nome do meio...

E, oh... certo. Ela nem percebia mais quando fazia aquilo, tinha se tornado tão natural que ela apenas soltava aleatoriamente às vezes, mas ele havia falado como se fosse _algo_ ela o chamar assim.

— Sim? — ela quis ter certeza.

— É... soa especial na sua voz, como se eu fosse único para você em alguma coisa.

— Você é único para mim em muitas coisas, Adam — ela admitiu sem pestanejar.

Ele sorriu grande com isso, sua bochecha afundando com uma covinha saliente bem no meio dela, e Daisy não se reprimiu e apenas levou um dedo até lá, devolvendo seu sorriso enquanto o tocava.

— Qualquer coisa na sua voz soa especial — ele continuou a dizer pensativo — Deveríamos ter ido à um karaokê.

— _"Deveríamos ter ido dançar, deveríamos ter ido cantar..."_ — Daisy murmurou rindo, seus olhos revirando enquanto ela se afastava dele e se recostava no próprio assento — Você poderia apenas ficar satisfeito com _sua_ escolha — enfatizou — A noite foi perfeita.

— A noite ainda não acabou — ele a relembrou — E você precisa concordar comigo que esse bar é apenas noventa e oito por cento perfeito.

— E o que seriam os dois por cento restantes? — ela questionou.

— Um karaokê onde poderíamos cantar músicas da terra média ou a trilha sonora dos filmes!

Daisy gargalhou e esticou uma mão para acariciar os cabelos dele de um modo confortador.

— Você deveria dar essa ideia para o dono e pedir dois por cento dos lucros pela sua perspicácia — ela sugeriu divertida.

— Não zombe de mim, Isobel — ele falou fingindo seriedade.

E algo dentro dela se remexeu com seu tom de voz, embora ouví-lo dizer qualquer coisa fosse sempre ótimo, seu nome, qualquer um deles, sempre soava gostoso demais saindo por sua boca.

— Quer saber — ela murmurou baixo — Eu _gosto_ do jeito que você diz meu nome do meio também.

— Não mude de assunto — ele ditou ainda fingindo seriedade.

Daisy levantou as mãos num pedido silencioso de rendição e riu quando ele estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

— E não ria de mim também!

E Daisy quase rosnou de brincadeira, porque o jeito que ele fingia estar irritado era sexy demais para o seu próprio bem.

— Eu não estou — ela disse rindo.

E ele a acompanhou sem conseguir se conter, mas fingiu se afastar quando ela se aproximou para o abraçar.

— Adam não fique assim — ela pediu entrando na brincadeira — O que eu posso fazer para me redimir com você?

Aquelas palavras pareciam ser exatamente o que ele esperava que ela dissesse, pois de um segundo para o outro sua expressão mudou e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha satisfeito.

— Canta para mim — ele pediu sem precisar pensar muito.

— Agora? — Daisy perguntou confusa.

— Não — ele respondeu calmo — Mas antes que a noite acabe — especificou — Eu vou pensar em uma música.

— Tudo bem — Daisy concordou feliz.

Era muito lisonjeiro que ele continuasse querendo ouvi-la cantar em qualquer oportunidade, e ela não podia deixar de se sentir orgulhosa por aquilo, por saber que alguém que ela admirava tanto, também a admirava muito em algo.

Além disso, se ele realmente gostava tanto de escutá-la quanto dizia, ela deveria cantar para ele de qualquer jeito, afinal eles estavam ali por causa dele. Aquela pequena comemoração era devida à Adam, e todo o apoio que ele havia dado para que ela conseguisse aquele novo papel.

Ele passou o resto da noite tentando pensar em alguma música que gostaria de ouvir Daisy cantar, o que levou a uma discussão divertida entre os dois que só se encerrou quando eles decidiram sair do bar e voltar ao hotel.

No caminho, quando eles ainda não tinham chegado a um consenso e Adam disse que não conseguia parar de pensar em o senhor dos aneis e que eles deveriam assistir aos filmes num futuro próximo, Daisy sugeriu cantar _into the west_ enquanto os guiava inconscientemente em direção à um cais que já estava vazio àquela hora.

— _Lay down_ — ela começou enquanto o puxava devagar pela mão — _Your sweet and weary head / the night is falling / You have come to journey's end..._

Adam parecia absurdamente absorto, acompanhando seus passos e segurando sua mão com mais força, emocionado demais ao constatar o quanto ele realmente a admirava.

— _Sleep now_ — ela continuou — _And dream of the ones who came before / They are calling / From across the distant shore..._

Quando eles se aproximaram do limite do cais, Adam estendeu sua outra mão e Daisy entrelaçou seus dedos, parecendo estudar seus dedos unidos enquanto continuava a cantar.

— _Why do you weep? / What are these tears upon your face? / Soon you will see / All of your fears will pass away_ — Adam suspirou extasiado e a trouxe para mais perto — _Safe in my arms_ — ela sorriu, soltando suas mãos e permitindo que Adam deslizasse os dedos pela pele de seus braços — _You're only sleeping..._

Ela se afastou dele e fechou os olhos quando se permitiu cantar mais alto.

— _What can you see / On the horizon / Why do the white gulls call?_ — seus olhos abriram emocionados e ela os manteve fixos em Adam que a estava encarando como se ela fosse a criatura mais linda em que ele já tinha posto os olhos — _Across the sea / A pale moon rises / The ships have come to carry you home..._

Ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego, e desviou os olhos dos de Adam quando se sentiu intimidada demais pela maneira como ele parecia a estar adorando.

— _And all will turn_ — ela voltou a cantar, dessa vez olhando para o mar — _To silver glass / A light on the water / All souls pass..._

Adam se aproximou devagar, quase como se estivesse com medo de quebrá-la se fosse brusco demais, e segurou sua mão delicadamente.

— _Hope fades_ — ela cantou virando o rosto para ele e sorrindo — _Into the world of night —_ e estendeu sua outra mão quando ele a puxou devagar para dançar — _Through shadows falling / Out of memory and time..._

Uma de suas mãos subiu por entre seus corpos e ela pôs um dedo sob os lábios dele enquanto cantava as próximas palavras, seus próprios lábios presos num sorriso.

 _— Don't say... —_ ela murmurou enquanto negava com a cabeça — _We have come now to the end / White shores are calling_ — seu dedo deslizou lentamente dos lábios dele até que pudesse acariciar seu queixo — _You and I will meet again..._

Adam engoliu em seco audivelmente, seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo lentamente enquanto seus lábios se entreabiam. Suas mãos foram em direção as costas dela e deslizaram até sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto e praticamente a abraçando enquanto guiava seus corpos numa dança calma ao som da voz de Daisy.

— _And you'll be here in my arms_ — ela sorriu, passando as mãos pelo peitoral dele — _Just sleeping..._

Quando ela fechou os olhos para cantar o refrão outra vez, sua proximidade diminuiu gradativamente e eles passaram a quase valsar, rindo quando Daisy se afastou ainda mais para rodopiar.

— _And all will turn_ — ela cantou, dançando com apenas uma de suas mãos unidas — _To silver glass_ — ele a incentivou a rodopiar uma última vez, e as últimas frases da música saíram num murmúrio risonho enquanto seu corpo voltava para o dele — _A light on the water / Grey ships pass, into the..._

No momento em que Daisy rodou seguindo o braço de Adam de volta para seu abraço, ele usou sua outra mão para segurar sua cintura e mantê-la presa junto a si. E ela só teve tempo de pôr uma mão no peito dele antes de sentir os lábios dele junto aos seus.

A última palavra da canção ficou presa em sua boca, e acabou nunca sendo proferida, porque Daisy esqueceu imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Tudo que sua mente conseguia processar era que Adam estava ali, perto demais, _e ainda assim não o suficiente_ , com os lábios nos dela, tremendo como se estivesse morrendo de frio.

O segundo seguinte pareceu durar uma eternidade, A mente de Adam num frenesi alucinado o deixando praticamente paralisado.

Ele quis fazer aquilo, _tanto_ , que não conseguiu mais se conter.

Ele quis a noite toda, ele quis desde o momento em que a reencontrou no aeroporto tantos dias atrás. E parecia fazer _tanto_ tempo, _tempo demais_.

Ele havia lutado, ido totalmente contra seus instintos e mantido seu desejo preso dentro de si, mas mesmo que ele quisesse esperar para ter certeza de que ela também o queria, foi inevitável apenas puxá-la para junto de si e beijá-la.

Porque ele entraria em colapso se não o fizesse, porque ela era linda demais, e tinha uma voz divina demais.

Ela era perfeita, e ele estava perdidamente e incontestavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Mas o surto de coragem que o permitiu ter aquela iniciativa, foi o suficiente apenas para aquilo, por isso ele estava tremendo.

Porque o único segundo em que Daisy ficou paralisada de surpresa, foi suficiente para deixá-lo receoso, e ele teria se arrependido amargamente de sua atitude se no segundo seguinte Daisy não tivesse respirado profundamente e amolecido contra ele enquanto levava uma mão ao seu pescoço para mantê-lo parado junto dela.

Sua boca entreabriu contra a sua e ele instantaneamente relaxou, separando os próprios lábios e deixando que sua língua alcançasse a dela dentro de sua boca.

Eles soltaram as mãos que ainda estavam unidas e Adam usou a liberdade para apertar sua cintura enquanto ela unia as mãos atrás de seu pescoço e entrelaçava os dedos por seus cabelos, tentando desesperadamente trazer o rosto dele para ainda mais perto do seu.

Adam se inclinou o máximo que pôde, mas acabou empurrando o corpo de Daisy até que ela precisasse dar alguns passos para trás para se equilibrar. Eles andaram automaticamente, até que o corpo dela batesse na amurada do cais, e seus lábios se separaram apenas para que eles recuperassem o fôlego.

Mas Daisy não podia parar de beijá-lo, ela não conseguiria. Não depois de ansiar _tanto_ por ele, por _tanto tempo_. A boca dele era um paraíso, tão macia e molhada, e a língua dele junto da dela a estava deixando tonta.

Quando eles se separaram outra vez, permaneceram de olhos fechados, ofegando no rosto um do outro e se abraçando com força. Os dedos dela no cabelo dele o estavam deixando extasiado, e ele se aproximou para morder o lábio inferior dela numa tentativa falha de conter um som erótico de satisfação que escapou por sua garganta.

Daisy gemeu baixinho quando sentiu os dentes dele cravarem com carinho em seu lábio, e puxou seus cabelos por puro reflexo o fazendo quase desabar em cima dela.

Eles se beijaram ainda mais profundamente depois disso, e quando precisaram tomar ar outra vez não conseguiram evitar rir nos lábios um do outro.

Se era satisfação, ou apenas diversão o que os estava deixando tão felizes, Daisy não sabia. Tudo que ela queria era que não acabasse nunca, durasse para sempre.

— Eu vou morrer sufocado nos próximos minutos — Adam murmurou contra a boca dela — Porque não consigo parar de te beijar.

Daisy sorriu exultante, e uniu seus lábios num selinho molhado, passando os lábios pelos dele lentamente e respirando devagar enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego que também havia perdido.

— Estou dividida entre morrer feliz nos próximos minutos, ou aprender a ser contida e beijar você devagar até o dia amanhecer...

— As duas opções são tentadoras... — Adam respondeu fechando os olhos.

Eles uniram os lábios num beijo profundo de novo, suas línguas unidas vibrando por causa de seus murmúrios excitados.

— _Deus_ eu queria isso há tanto tempo... — Daisy sussurrou na boca dele quando eles se separaram.

Os lábios dele foram em direção ao queixo dela e deslizaram por sua mandíbula, subindo em direção a sua orelha, que ele teria mordiscado se não tivesse percebido que eles ainda estavam usando as falsas orelhas de elfos.

Ele riu e se afastou um pouco para poder apontar para ela e mostrar o que o estava divertindo, e Daisy o acompanhou, tirando as mãos de seus cabelos e as pondo na cintura dele.

Adam segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, e arrumou algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam rebeldes perto de seus olhos.

Eles se encararam profundamente, e parecia que havia muito a ser dito, mas os dois se sentiam tão tranquilos e felizes, como se soubessem que teriam a vida toda para conversar, e que não precisariam conspurcar aquele momento com suas inseguranças e dúvidas.

Por isso quando voltaram a se beijar, estavam muito mais calmos e relaxados, seus lábios pareciam dançar juntos em perfeita sintonia.

E nenhum dos dois teve medo do que viria a seguir, pois por mais que soubessem que ainda havia muito a ser dito, nunca haviam se sentido tão seguros sobre algo como estavam se sentindo um sobre o outro.

O futuro parecia esperançoso, parecia bom. E estar nos braços um do outro parecia certo.


	8. Futuro

Daisy sabia exatamente porquê não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Ela poderia tentar mentir para si mesma, repetir até se convencer que tudo entre eles estava bem; e não seria mentira, porque eles estavam,  _ bem  _ , até demais. Mas não da maneira que ela queria que eles estivessem.

E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ela ainda tinha muito à dizer, mesmo depois de tê-lo xingado por horas e chorado nos braços dele. Porque dias haviam se passado depois daquilo, e desabafar havia realmente a deixado menos tensa ao redor dele.

Mas ainda havia algo, que a fazia querer ir na direção oposta a dele, e não tinha relação com os segredos que ela ainda mantinha para si.

Ela viu Titanic na noite anterior, porque sua irmã continuava a dizendo que  _ o coração de uma mulher é um oceano profundo cheio de segredos  _ , e que ela e Adam não eram mais melhores amigos, por mais que eles se esforçassem para fingir que eram, ou tentassem voltar a um estágio de seu relacionamento que há muito tempo havia sido perdido, eles não tinham que contar todos os seus segredos profundos um para o outro.

E continuar chorando por algo que aconteceu tantos anos antes era estúpido; ela poderia contar um dia, mas também poderia não fazê-lo, porque não faria diferença. Certas coisas jamais poderiam ser mudadas, eles estavam onde estavam, e lamentar sobre o que poderia ter sido só os manteria distantes.

Então não, não era por isso que Daisy não podia tirar os olhos dele.

Ela tinha plena consciência, de que o que a mantinha hipnotizada nos seus movimentos era exatamente aquilo; a maneira como o corpo dele se movia.

Era tão ridículo que mesmo após tantos anos ela ainda fosse tão facilmente encantada por ele, e não ajudava o fato de que eles já haviam feito sexo, porque ela não tinha dúvidas sobre a força dos seus braços ou de como toda aquela energia que ele exalava poderia ser convertida para outros âmbitos.

Ela continuou se alongando onde estava sentada no chão, seu corpo se inclinando sobre sua perna direita que estava totalmente esticada, seus dedos das mãos alcançando facilmente a ponta do pé.

Uma de suas colegas pigarreou ao seu lado e Daisy desviou rapidamente os olhos de Adam que estava se alongando do outro lado do salão. Encarando a própria perna com um interesse duvidoso, ela fingiu não notar quando a ponta do pé de Izzie tocou seu joelho esquerdo, mas a garota soltou uma risadinha debochada ao seu lado tornando impossível para Daisy continuar a ignorá-la.

Ela virou o rosto devagar e encarou a garota em silêncio, no fundo agradecendo por ter um motivo para parar de observar Adam.

— Ele é grande, não é? — Izzie sussurrou divertida.

E Daisy poderia ter respondido:  _ "Ele é enorme!"  _ , mas ela conseguiu se manter impassível e arqueou uma sobrancelha, no que ela esperava que parecesse como uma genuína expressão de confusão.

Deveria tê-la deixado mais tranquila, saber que ela não era a única impressionada, mas Daisy não poderia relaxar sabendo de seu histórico.

Seria muito mais fácil se ele fosse  _ menos  _ ...

_ Menos alto, menos talentoso, menos bonito. _

Facilitaria muito a vida dela.

Ou talvez ela devesse apenas aceitar que sempre se sentiria daquele jeito sobre ele, que o corpo dele sempre pareceria um imã para o seu próprio, como se eles fossem pólos opostos se atraindo.

Izzie inclinou o rosto e soltou outra risadinha debochada, como se pudesse ler nos olhos de Daisy o que ela estava pensando, ou como se fosse fácil demais notar o quanto ela estava sendo sonsa.

Daisy sacudiu o rosto numa tentativa falha de tirar tudo aquilo da mente, e voltou a tentar se concentrar no próprio corpo.

Ela fechou os olhos e esticou a perna esquerda enquanto dobrava a direita para mudar a direção em que se alongava, mas enquanto dobrava o corpo seus olhos abriram e ela se deparou com Adam a encarando.

Ele parecia curioso, como se estivesse a estudando, e não ficou nada intimidado quando ela sustentou seu olhar quase em desafio.

Não seria surpreendente se eles estivessem pensando na mesma coisa, porque era tão fácil lembrar qual era a sensação de ter as mãos sobre o corpo um do outro, e Daisy quase podia ouvir a voz dele em seu ouvido, sussurrando que ela era muito boa no que estava fazendo.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, o fantasma de um toque em sua cintura a deixando nervosa.

Daisy teria estapeado o próprio rosto se não estivesse no meio de tantas pessoas, ela estava se sentindo ridícula, por pensar,  _ por lembrar  _ .

Seus olhos desviaram dos de Adam e ela respirou fundo enquanto mudava de posição outra vez, sua pele parecia estar formigando e havia algo dentro de si revirando.

—  _ Porra... _

O xingamento saiu num murmúrio frustrado e ela teria bufado irritada se o coreógrafo da companhia não a tivesse chamado no segundo seguinte, a forçando a pôr um sorriso no rosto e levantar saltitante em sua direção.

Daisy conhecia todos os passos decorados, não havia nenhuma dança elaborada, nem era uma luta em que ela precisaria se preocupar com as marcações, ainda assim ela sabia exatamente onde pôr os pés em cada segundo.

Ela havia se preparado durante meses para aquele papel, ela deveria estar sendo perfeita,  _ impecável  _ . Sabia todas as músicas, mesmo as que não deveria cantar, e sabia onde deveria estar em todos os momentos do musical. Era frustrante que Steff não pudesse esconder sua decepção e os tivesse fazendo ensaiar sem proferir uma única palavra.

Adam tentou a reconfortar, avisando que eles estariam fazendo exatamente aquilo mesmo se tivessem sido perfeitos, porque praticamente toda a companhia era composta por pessoas que nunca haviam trabalhado juntas antes, e fazer quase sessenta bailarinos e cantores entrarem em sintonia era um desafio que Steff sabia estar enfrentando quando decidira recomeçar do zero.

Não importava que todos soubessem o musical de trás para frente, e a própria Steff parecia estar aceitando isso. Daisy não havia presenciado, mas aparentemente pedidos de desculpas haviam sido proferidos entre ela e Adam, e ele parecia estar se divertindo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa com certa bagunça que ainda os rondava.

Ainda assim, era esquisito ensaiar com playback, e Daisy estava ansiando para que ela e Adam pudessem mostrar para todos que eles ainda eram ótimos juntos.

Mesmo que uma pequena parte dela ainda estivesse duvidando, ela havia decidido se manter otimista.

Por isso ela continuou dando seu melhor, mesmo que naqueles dias _ o melhor  _ não fosse o que Steff estivesse tentando extrair dela.

A manhã passou rápida, sem a pressão de cantar alto suficiente, parecia que todos estavam se divertindo bem mais do que deveriam. E não que Daisy fosse contra manter o alto astral, mas ela esperava que Steff os fizesse cantar outra vez logo.

Ela estava um pouco distraída no meio do dia, tendo repassado dezenas de vezes o início do primeiro ato, sua cabeça parecia ter entrado num looping de  _ cinco, seis, sete, oito... dois passos para a direita, um para frente... inclinar, voltar.... _

Steff estava na metade de um monólogo, parabenizando todos pelo esforço e garantindo que tudo estava ótimo para uma primeira semana, Daisy teria sorrido nervosa se não tivesse escutado o próprio nome e ficado confusa por alguns instantes.

Mesmo que estivesse ouvindo, ela não estava exatamente prestando atenção às palavras de Steff, por isso quando a mesma disse seu nome ela sentiu seu coração bater desesperado enquanto todos da companhia voltavam os olhos em sua direção.

Ela não queria ter que se envergonhar e pedir para Steff repetir o que estava dizendo, mas ela estava a encarando como se esperasse uma resposta, e Daisy apenas não tinha menor ideia do que ela havia perguntado.

— Nós com certeza podemos — Fred falou vindo em sua direção.

Daisy concordou com a cabeça, ainda sem fazer ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas grata por Fred tê-la salvo.

— Ótimo! — Steff respondeu satisfeita — Tenho certeza que toda a companhia ficará muito inspirada.

Fred estendeu uma mão em direção à Daisy que aceitou prontamente e se aproximou o suficiente para poder perguntar o mais discretamente possível o que estava acontecendo.

—  _ The time of my life  _ — Fred murmurou entre os dentes.

— O que? — Daisy respondeu esganiçada.

Não por confusão, ou como se ela não tivesse entendido de forma alguma, mas sim por  _ o que diabos Steff tinha na cabeça? _

— Você não ouviu nada que ela disse? — Fred sussurrou rindo.

— Ouvi? — Daisy tentou mentir.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido, e estava prestes a explicar quando Steff voltou a falar chamando a atenção de todos.

— Como esse é basicamente um exercício de improvisação, gostaria de chamar dois de nossos mais talentosos cantores para guiar nosso casal... Layla, Charles...

Daisy já estava bem mais ciente do que deveria fazer quando Fred os posicionou no meio do palco, eles haviam feito praticamente os mesmos movimentos algumas semanas atrás.

Quando passaram em suas respectivas audições, Steff achou justo fazer um teste de improvisação com os dois, apenas para ter certeza que eles teriam uma boa química juntos no palco.

Aconteceu de os dois já terem participado do musical de Dirty Dancing, em épocas diferentes, em teatros diferentes, com companhias diferentes, mas felizmente com uma coreografia universal.

Steff havia ficado exultante quando eles não apenas foram incríveis dançando, mas também cantaram divinamente, sem ofegar ou recuperar o fôlego durante a canção, mesmo sem terem ensaiado uma única vez.

Ela aparentemente queria mostrar para todos que não havia feito uma má escolha apesar do fracasso do primeiro ensaio no início da semana, mas pedir que outras pessoas cantassem enquanto eles apenas dançavam poderia significar que ela não estaria tão indisposta a substituir Daisy caso achasse necessário.

Daisy não queria ficar ofendida, ela e Fred com certeza poderiam replicar perfeitamente sua primeira apresentação, mas não tendo certeza dos planos de Steff, ela se forçou a relaxar e dar tranquilamente o que estava sendo pedido.

Alguém correu em sua direção e passou uma saia rodada por sua cabeça, o que fez Fred rir e rodopiá-la para experimentar o movimento.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou segurando uma de suas mãos.

Daisy assentiu e pôs um sorriso sincero no rosto, sua tranquilidade quase vacilou no segundo seguinte no entanto quando ela notou Adam escorado na parede oposta os encarando com curiosidade.

Ela engoliu em seco e respirou profundamente tentando esvaziar a mente, ela poderia fazer aquilo muito bem, ela estava pronta.

— Não ria quando eu encarnar Patrick Swayze — Fred pediu fingindo seriedade.

Daisy apertou os lábios com força, já prevendo suas risadas descontroladas, mas assentiu com confiança ao olhar desconfiado de Fred.

— Eu vou tentar — ela prometeu.

Quando Charles começou a cantar, Daisy se permitiu dar uma última risadinha nervosa antes de ficar totalmente maleável nos braços de Fred para deixá-lo guiá-la.

Fred era felizmente o melhor dançarino que Daisy teve o prazer de poder dançar, e seguir os acordes da música era fácil quando seu corpo parecia lembrar perfeitamente de cada movimento a cada nota proferida.

Suas costas liberaram uma sensação gostosa quando Fred a fez inclinar o corpo para trás, suas mãos unidas a trazendo com facilidade de volta, e seus sorrisos animados não podendo ser contidos quando eles se encararam uma última vez antes que ele se pusesse em suas costas e deslizasse a mão por seu braço levantado.

Daisy tentou não pensar em como a voz de Layla era adorável, e para não se distrair começou a acompanhá-la, cantando baixinho enquanto segurava a mão direita de Fred e girava com facilidade fazendo sua saia rodar.

O tempo pareceu correr depois disso, Daisy se sentia no piloto automático, seu corpo se movendo por conta própria, e algo parecido com felicidade correndo em suas veias a estava fazendo sentir absurdamente incrível.

Confiar em Fred e deixá-lo erguê-la no ar foi provavelmente a parte mais tranquila de toda a sua semana, e abraçá-lo apertado quando ele a trouxe gentilmente de volta ao chão pareceu a coisa certa.

Quando eles terminaram a dança e seus colegas aplaudiram fervorosamente ao seu redor, Daisy finalmente compreendeu porquê Steff havia sugerido aquilo; Talvez ela só quisesse que Daisy lembrasse do que era capaz.

Ela mal notou Adam se aproximando para parabenizá-los, mas ficou absurdamente contente quando ele segurou uma de suas mãos para fazê-la girar.

Era isso que ela queria desde que o vira quase uma semana atrás, aquela facilidade em estar perto, a convivência tranquila, os sorrisos amigáveis.

Como se eles nunca tivessem se afastado, como se sempre tivessem sido apenas amigos.

Sem constrangimentos ou coisas à dizer, apenas companheirismo, sem passado turbulento ou lembranças dolorosas.

Steff se aproximou dos dois depois de ter dispensado toda a companhia, lembrando a todos que as primeiras peças de figurinos estariam esperando para serem experimentadas naquela tarde.

— Quero que vocês dancem — ela ditou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Você vai mudar o musical? — Daisy perguntou confusa.

— Não! — Steff respondeu convicta — Não é o musical que precisa de ajustes...

— E você acha que dançar vai ajudar nossas vozes a entrar em sintonia... — Adam murmurou rindo incrédulo.

— Eu sugeriria sexo para dissipar toda essa tensão sexual que está rondando vocês — ela rebateu divertida fazendo Daisy tossir abismada — Mas julgando pela maneira que vocês mal conseguem se tocar sem parecer que estão sendo eletrocutados, eu diria que começar dançando pode ser um ótimo avanço.

— Nos deixe tentar de novo amanhã — Adam sugeriu, ignorando propositalmente suas palavras desconcertantes — Nós lhe daremos o melhor dueto que você vai presenciar na vida.

— Com the phantom of the opera? — Steff quis saber desconfiada.

— Ou qualquer outra música que você achar necessária — Adam desafiou.

— Me surpreendam então — Steff concordou contente — E estejam aqui às três da tarde!

Adam e Daisy assentiram prontamente, mas Daisy empurrou Adam com força quando Steff os deixou.

— O melhor dueto que ela vai presenciar na vida? — ela repetiu incrédula.

— Você deveria confiar mais em si mesma — Adam rebateu rindo.

— Nós vamos nos envergonhar — Daisy constatou inconformada.

— Não vai ser tão ruim — Adam respondeu confiante.

— Vamos cantar como passarinhos morrendo de fome — Daisy continuou a dizer pensativa.

Adam gargalhou e se aproximou dela, Daisy engoliu em seco quando ele pôs as mãos em sua cintura e puxou a saia rodada por seu quadril.

Se forçando a não derreter nervosa, Daisy prendeu a respiração e pôs os braços para cima enquanto Adam puxava a peça de roupa. Ele segurou suas mãos quando a saia já estava fora de seu corpo e deslizou os dedos por seus braços lentamente.

— Viu só? — ele murmurou baixo, sua voz tremendo quase que imperceptivelmente — Sem choque elétrico.

— Fale por você — Daisy não conseguiu evitar responder.

— Eu ainda faço sua pele formigar? — ele perguntou impossivelmente curioso.

— Você sabe que não termos ficado juntos nunca teve a ver com falta de desejo — Daisy respondeu sincera.

E ela não se surpreendeu com quão fácil era dizer aquilo, talvez porquê ele já soubesse, talvez porquê fosse bom demais reconhecer em voz alta.

Adam pareceu perdido por um instante, como se só estivesse constatando naquele momento que não existiam mais razões para eles não estarem juntos, e ele queria desesperadamente perguntar por que eles ainda estavam perdendo tempo quando ele obviamente ainda se sentia desnorteado na presença dela.

Mas ele sabia a verdade, ele a ouviu dizer; Nem todo o tesão do mundo a levaria para a cama dele de novo, ele havia partido seu coração em muitos pedaços para que ela pudesse se sentir segura o bastante para estar com ele outra vez.

— Você está me castigando — ele disse rindo nervoso — Me fazendo ficar consciente do que estou perdendo.

Daisy ficou séria de repente e o encarou triste, e Adam se sentiu estúpido quando se deu conta do que suas palavras pareciam.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — ele pediu arrependido.

— Está tudo bem — Daisy respondeu se afastando dele.

— Daisy... — ele insistiu voltando a diminuir a distância entre eles — Não era só sexo, nunca foi só sexo...

— Você não precisa se explicar, Adam — ela o interrompeu.

Ela se afastou com um sorriso triste no rosto e parecia totalmente disposta a encerrar a conversa, mas Adam a seguiu decidido e se manteve ao seu lado enquanto ela recolhia seus pertences para sair.

Daisy lhe lançou alguns olhares curiosos, mas se manteve em silêncio e apenas sorriu divertida quando ele continuou calado a acompanhando.

— Você vai almoçar em casa? — ela perguntou distraída quando eles já estavam andando lado a lado pela rua.

Adam pareceu não filtrar a pergunta, seus pensamentos perdidos, ainda fixos na conversa que para ele não tinha acabado.

— Só você pode ser sincera sobre o que aconteceu? — ele questionou frustrado.

Daisy teria bufado se não estivesse esperando aquilo, mas a julgar pelo modo como sua testa estava franzida em concentração ela sabia que ele se torturaria com aquilo por muito tempo se eles não conversassem.

E ela gostaria muito que eles estivessem em sintonia, em todos os âmbitos, porque talvez ajudasse com suas vozes. E ele havia sido tão gentil e a ajudado tanto a aceitar toda aquela situação, ela deveria estar segurando sua mão e o arrastando junto a si, não o abandonando sozinho com dúvidas.

— Não é isso — Daisy disse franzindo o cenho.

Ela suspirou pensativa, Adam a encarou suplicante, como se ele também estivesse desesperado para pôr algo para fora, e Daisy se sentiu egoísta, porque os últimos dias haviam sido todos sobre ela, mas ele também havia sentido coisas, ele também havia sofrido.

— Você pode me xingar também — ela ofereceu tentando quebrar o clima ruim.

— Você não está me xingando — ele rebateu — Só está sendo dolorosamente sincera.

— Eu descobri que é terapêutico — Daisy explicou rindo.

— Por que não posso ter esse tratamento também? — ele questionou calmo.

— Porque saindo da sua boca parece um convite — Daisy disse sem pensar.

As palavras pareceram atingir Adam, seu corpo deu um passo inconsciente para trás, como se ele quisesse evitar avançar em sua direção e não a soltar nunca mais.

— E como você acha que eu me sinto quando ouço você dizer coisas assim? — ele perguntou fraco.

— Eu nunca fui capaz de excitar você com palavras, Adam — Daisy constatou como se quisesse o relembrar.

Adam queria rebater, queria dizer que só a voz dela poderia deixá-lo em chamas, que sua resistência nunca teve a ver com sua capacidade de sedução. Mas ela sabia daquilo, ela devia lembrar daquilo. Não era possível que ela realmente tivesse esquecido o quão suscetível ele se tornava em seus braços.

_ Você é confusa,  _ era o que Adam gostaria de dizer.

Mas se ela estava se forçando a se sentir confortável com aquele tipo de conversa, se realmente era terapêutico para ela ser sincera, talvez confusão fizesse parte daquilo.

— Acho que eu preferia quando você não falava sobre nós — Adam respondeu desconcertado.

— Porquê eu não tenho uma visão tão romântica do que aconteceu quanto você? — ela quis saber.

— Porque você não parece estar nisso comigo — ele explicou.

— Nisso o que? — Daisy perguntou confusa.

— Na saudade...

— Eu não disse tipo dois segundos atrás que sempre vou desejar você? — ela disse retoricamente.

— Você disse?

— Disse agora.

— Então...

— Então o quê?

— Por que não estamos juntos? — ele perguntou de uma vez.

— Porque atração... nem mesmo amor, são suficientes para sustentar um relacionamento — Daisy respondeu surpreendentemente calma — Você estaria casado se fosse suficiente.

— Eu sei disso.

— Você sabe mesmo?

— Eu sei...

— Então não finja confusão... — ela murmurou impaciente.

— Não estou fingindo...

Daisy respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, mesmo que ela não estivesse verdadeiramente nervosa, ela sabia o que Adam precisava ouvir, e ela deveria ter dito, deixado claro antes de começar a ser sincera.

— Você mesmo disse que uma parte sua sempre vai se sentir atraído por mim, Adam — ela começou a falar lentamente — E você me ouviu dizer que havia uma parte em mim que sempre vai desejar você também...

— Eu ouvi...

— Mas nós dois nos magoamos tanto — ela explicou — Tentando suprir esse desejo...

— As coisas eram diferentes — ele a interrompeu.

— Mas antes disso... — Daisy o relembrou — Antes disso, você... Você não me escolheu...

— Você não é minha segunda opção — ele esclareceu — Não quero você agora só porque não sou mais casado.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Daisy questionou com a voz embargada.

E Adam percebeu que não importava o quão sincera ela pudesse ser sobre eles, ou o quanto à vontade eles ficassem na presença um do outro, ele nunca seria capaz de fazê-la acreditar.

Quando ele não respondeu, Daisy suspirou cansada e olhou de um lado para o outro na rua como se estivesse procurando por algo.

— Eu posso parar de falar sobre nós, se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor — ela ofereceu.

— Nós não temos nenhuma chance mesmo? — ele insistiu triste.

— Acho que nunca tivemos...

— Você acha que poderíamos ficar juntos agora se não tivéssemos nos envolvido no passado?

— Deus... Adam — Daisy murmurou frustrada — Você quer mesmo pensar nos  _ "E se?". _

— Eu acho que só preciso parar de criar esperanças — Adam respondeu sincero — Acho que preciso parar de pensar que tenho alguma chance de ter você de novo só porque você me olha como...

— Como se quisesse te comer? — Daisy completou em uma sugestão divertida.

Adam sacudiu o rosto, não querendo concordar, mas não podendo evitar. Se sentindo bem mais leve quando deixou os próprios lábios se curvarem em um sorriso.

— Talvez devêssemos seguir a sugestão de Steff — Daisy voltou a falar pensativa.

— E transar logo? — Adam não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Dançar — Daisy corrigiu rindo.

— Ah, certo... sim — Adam concordou.

— Você sabe — Daisy continuou a falar rindo — Minhas irmãs me matariam se eu fosse pra cama com você de novo.

Adam gargalhou e apertou os olhos com força, pensando que realmente suas quase cunhadas os matariam se os vissem juntos outra vez.

— Okay, você me convenceu a manter as mãos longe de você — ele brincou.

Daisy mordeu os lábios para se forçar a para de rir e voltou a olhar ao redor à procura de um táxi, quando seus olhos viram alguns carros amarelos subindo a rua ela levou os dedos até a boca e assobiou alto fazendo Adam estremecer ao seu lado.

— Quer almoçar comigo? — ele perguntou num ímpeto de coragem quando o táxi parou ao lado deles.

Daisy pensou por alguns segundos, parecendo ponderar o convite mais pela distância de sua casa do que pela companhia.

— Pode ser — ela acabou concordando.

Os dois entraram no táxi juntos, e Daisy se manteve quieta enquanto Adam dava instruções ao motorista.

Ele a levou para uma pizzaria na oitava avenida, tão perto do Central Park que Daisy ficou tentada a chamá-lo para um passeio de bicicleta.

— De todos os lugares em que poderíamos comer nessa cidade, você me traz para uma pizzaria?

— Nós podemos ir à outro lugar — ele ofereceu preocupado.

— Não — Daisy negou rindo — Só queria saber o que essa tem de especial.

— Na verdade eu só lembrei da localização porquê queria te levar num lugar aqui perto — ele explicou.

— Ah, é? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Depois de nos alimentarmos adequadamente — ele ditou.

Daisy gostaria de ter feito uma piada idiota, perguntar o que diabos eles fariam para gastar energia tão depressa, mas sentindo que provavelmente só deixaria Adam mais frustrado ou constrangido, ela sabiamente mudou de assunto e começou a falar da própria mudança.

E a maneira como era fácil conversar com ele sobre qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse os dois, a fazia se perguntar se eles realmente não teriam outra chance um dia. Se todo aquele bem estar não se alastraria e a faria se sentir segura.

Ela deixou que Adam segurasse sua mão quando eles terminaram de comer, mesmo que seus dedos não estivessem entrelaçados, não parecia tão desesperador deixá-lo arrastá-la pelas ruas.

Quando eles começaram a subir os degraus de uma igreja, Daisy quase plantou os pés no chão enquanto ouvia Adam falar sobre ser amigo do reverendo e estar acostumado a visitá-lo.

— Você casou aqui? — ela perguntou mais desesperada do que gostaria.

— Não — Adam negou a tranquilizando — Eu não casei em uma igreja.

Daisy estava prestes a perguntar onde ele tinha casado, porque de repente ela se sentia pronta para superar mais aquele questionamento, porque a sensação de saber não era dolorosa como ela lembrava. Na verdade soava agridoce, como se ela precisasse saber mais sobre ele, e estivesse triste por ter se negado perguntar por tanto tempo.

Porém Adam já estava atravessando as portas da igreja, ainda segurando a sua mão e ela não entendia porque o ato a deixava apreensiva, mas se manteve em silêncio enquanto ele a levava até a sacristia.

Richard, o reverendo, era um senhor de idade que andava mais devagar do que Daisy achava ser possível, e Adam praticamente gritava para falar com ele como se o pobre homem tivesse algum problema de surdez.

Ele errou o nome de Daisy três vezes antes de repetir corretamente o que Adam estava falando, e disse gentilmente que eles poderiam ficar a vontade depois de contar as  _ novidades  _ daquela semana.

Adam prometeu que voltaria depois para que eles pudessem conversar mais, e Richard sorriu enquanto murmurava que ele era um pecador amigável.

Daisy gargalhou quando Adam a arrastou para fora dali, e deixou que ele explicasse como havia conhecido o homem tantos anos atrás quando ainda estava na faculdade e que eles se tornaram amigos improváveis depois que Adam o entrevistou para um trabalho qualquer da universidade.

— Tinha algo a ver com celibatarismo — Adam relembrou.

— Você já disse pra ele como está se habituando com essa situação? — Daisy perguntou rindo.

Adam estreitou os olhos em sua direção, mas não se dignou a responder, sendo salvo por finalmente estarem no lugar que ele queria mostrar.

Eles haviam subido algumas escadas e estavam diante de um enorme órgão, Adam finalmente soltou sua mão quando foi se sentar em frente ao instrumento, e Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha impressionada.

— Você sabe tocar um órgão? — ela constatou incrédula.

— Eu descobri que tenho aptidão há alguns anos — Adam se vangloriou enquanto unia as mãos em frente o próprio corpo e estalava os dedos como se estivesse se alongando.

— Ah, eu lembro que você tinha dedos bem ágeis — Daisy provocou rindo.

— Cuidado, Ridley — Adam repreendeu sorrindo — Você está em solo sagrado.

Daisy deu de ombros num fraco pedido de desculpas e virou de costas, passando os dedos devagar pelos outros instrumentos ao seu redor, observando maravilhada o quão bem cuidados todos pareciam.

Seu corpo todo estremeceu e ela quase pulou vários centímetros do chão quando Adam começou a tocar atrás de si, seu coração martelou em seu peito e ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa quando reconheceu os acordes.

Ela virou o corpo para encará-lo e negou com a cabeça quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio, ela definitivamente não cantaria  _ the phantom of the opera  _ numa igreja.

— Vamos lá, Daisy — ele pediu enquanto continuava a tocar — Vamos ser abençoados.

— Ou amaldiçoados — Daisy rebateu rindo.

— Vamos ser otimistas!

Daisy ponderou seu pedido, pensando seriamente em ignorá-lo, talvez mudar de assunto comentando sobre quão surpreendentemente bem ele tocava, mas quando ele tocou a introdução da música uma segunda vez e a encarou esperançoso, ela suspirou derrotada e se aproximou lentamente enquanto começava a cantar.

—  _ In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came / that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name / And do I dream again? For now I find... _

Ela se aproximou dele sorrindo e passou as mãos por seus ombros enquanto dava a volta por suas costas e sentava ao seu lado, seu corpo inclinando sedutoramente e seus olhos se fechando quando ela se sentiu mais a vontade para cantar mais alto.

—  _ The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind... _

Adam estava sorrindo satisfeito quando ela abriu os olhos outra vez, e não conseguiu esconder sua alegria quando cantou os versos seguintes.

—  _ Sing once again with me our strange duet / My power over you grows stronger yet / And though you turn from me, to glance behind / The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind... _

Daisy descansou um braço em seu ombro e deixou que seus dedos acariciassem alguns fios dos cabelos dele, Adam engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar em continuar tocando enquanto a ouvia cantar as próximas frases.

—  _ Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear / I am the mask you wear... _

—  _ It's me they hear...  _ — Adam completou virando o rosto para encará-la.

—  _ Your-My spirit and your-my voice, in one combined  _ — eles cantaram juntos, e Daisy pôs um largo e incontrolável sorriso no rosto quando suas vozes juntas soaram tão harmoniosas em seus ouvidos —  _ The phantom of the opera is there, inside your-my mind... _

Ela suspirou orgulhosa e absurdamente tranquila, e estava prestes a continuar a cantar quando Adam parou de tocar abruptamente e começou a se desculpar enquanto levava as mãos aos bolsos.

— Eu preciso atender — ele murmurou sem nem a encarar, já levando o telefone até a própria orelha —  _ Oi, filho... _

O estômago de Daisy surpreendentemente não afundou em sua barriga, mas ela sentiu quando seus ombros relaxaram em derrota, uma simples palavra a fazendo sentir como se estivesse levando um soco no rosto.

Adam tinha um filho... ele tinha dois na verdade, pelo o que ela sabia.

E de repente ela se tornou consciente demais do porquê eles não estavam juntos, do porquê nunca estariam.

_ "Me deixa falar com a sua mãe"  _ , ela ouviu Adam dizer ao telefone depois de conversar animadamente por um tempo com o filho.

Daisy tentou fazer as contas de quantos anos ele deveria ter, usando o fato para evitar prestar atenção ao que Adam falava no telefone com a mãe de seus filhos.

Onze, quase doze, foi a conclusão que ela chegou quando Adam se despediu na ligação e virou em sua direção.

— As crianças ficam comigo nos fins de semana — ele explicou — Mas a mãe deles tem um compromisso amanhã e perguntou se não posso pegá-los mais cedo.

Daisy assentiu compreensiva, e eles se encararam por longos segundos sem saber o que dizer.

Anos antes, quando eles insistiram em cometer erros apenas para suprirem suas necessidades, Daisy havia se recusado a ouvir qualquer coisa sobre a família dele.

Adam havia tentado falar, uma única vez, mas a maneira que Daisy o olhou irritada,  _ magoada  _ , havia sido o bastante para que ele enterrasse o assunto e não o trouxesse à tona nunca mais.

Mas Daisy não se sentia mais triste, em seu coração havia apenas uma conformidade dolorosa, e uma real curiosidade.

— Você tem fotos deles aí? — ela perguntou baixo antes que perdesse a coragem.

Adam suspirou emocionado, o medo de que ela nunca quisesse conhecer aquela parte tão importante de sua vida era muito mais assustador do que ter consciência de que nunca a  _ teria  _ de novo. Porque ele poderia conviver com aquilo, se eles fossem amigos ao menos ela estaria em sua vida de alguma forma, mas se ele não pudesse dividir certas alegrias com ela, talvez significasse que eles jamais poderiam se dar bem de verdade.

— Eu tenho — ele respondeu feliz.

Daisy mordeu os lábios nervosa e se aproximou dele devagar, Adam procurou rapidamente algumas fotos no telefone, e logo estava virando a tela em direção à ela.

Uma foto de Adam abraçado com duas crianças no natal fez Daisy sorrir emocionada, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela constatava que aquilo era muito mais fácil e muito menos doloroso do que ela pensou que seria.

— Eles são lindos — ela elogiou.

Adam sorriu agradecido e mostrou outras fotos dos dois, algumas mais antigas que outras. Daisy perguntou se ele tinha fotos de quando eles eram bebês, e Adam orgulhosamente mostrou imagens de seus bebês recém nascidos, e não doeu quando o rosto da mãe deles preencheu sua visão.

O garoto mais velho era loiro como ela, e a garota mais nova era morena como Adam, e as duas crianças pareciam misturas perfeitas dos pais, embora os dois possuíssem o sorriso do pai.

— Eles têm covinhas como você — Daisy murmurou sorrindo.

Ela havia pego o celular de Adam, e agora estava passando as fotos por conta própria, seus dedos deslizando com cuidado sobre a tela, dando zoom em algumas que eram mais fofas que outras.

— Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? — Adam pediu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Ele a estava observando tão em paz, e ela parecia verdadeiramente feliz por finalmente estar vendo o rosto de seus filhos, como se estivesse se libertando de algo que a atormentara por tantos anos.

Ela virou o rosto em sua direção e assentiu, não parecendo ter medo de qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer, tranquilamente ansiosa.

— Por que você parou de me ligar? — foi o que ele deixou escapar.

— Porque eu casei — Daisy respondeu sem pensar muito.

— E isso fazia diferença? — ele perguntou confuso.

Daisy engoliu em seco nervosa, porque não fazia. E não era a razão verdadeira se ela parasse para pensar.

Ela havia ligado para ele uma vez por ano, por quatro anos seguidos, esperando a cada vez que ouvir sua voz a desse coragem o suficiente para fazer o que precisava ser feito, para dizer o que precisava ser dito.

Mas um dia, ela havia finalmente aceitado que nunca faria diferença.

Adam era pai outra vez, de uma menina, ela tinha ouvido falar. Ele estava feliz, e ela precisava o deixar ir, de verdade.

— Eu soube que você tinha tido outro filho — Daisy reconheceu — E eu estava prestes a casar... Eu... eu queria parar de pensar em você...

Ela riu quando percebeu o que estava dizendo, e devolveu o celular dele antes de continuar.

— Acho que por isso foi tão.... _ difícil  _ conversar com você essa semana — ela explicou — Porque eu tinha decidido por conta própria que tudo estava resolvido, eu não estava pronta para ter você me relembrando tudo que eu havia convenientemente trancado num lugar obscuro da minha mente, eu pensei por um momento que você agiria como eu, que fingiria que tudo estava bem... porque era a coisa mais fácil de fazer.

— Eu esperei você ligar no ano seguinte — ele confessou — E nos anos depois dele... eu demorei para aceitar que você tinha superado.

— Eu não tinha superado de verdade, Adam. Eu apenas queria acreditar que sim.

— Funcionou?

— O que?

— Fingir...

— Eu estava em paz — Daisy respondeu — Não parecia fingimento, só parecia certo.

— Por causa dos meus filhos? — Adam perguntou delicadamente.

— Não — Daisy negou com um sorriso triste — Pelo contrário. Eu sofri por muito tempo acreditando nisso, mas quando entendi a verdade... eu fiquei em paz.

— Que verdade?

— Que não estarmos juntos não tinha a ver com termos ou não um filho...

— Você acha que teríamos?

— Ficado juntos?

— Um filho...

Daisy sentiu os olhos arderem com a pergunta, mas ela havia acabado de reconhecer metade da verdade; Adam amava sua esposa, seus filhos não eram a razão disso, eram o resultado. E ele não teria a deixado, mesmo que Daisy pudesse ter dado filhos para ele também, não era por isso que ele estava com ela.

— Não — ela respondeu num sussurro doloroso — Não teríamos.

A convicção de suas palavras fez Adam desejar perguntar mais, por quê o que exatamente ela queria dizer com aquilo? Que ela havia percebido que não queria ter filhos jamais? Nem com ele nem com ninguém?

Mas então por quê seus olhos diziam o contrário? Por que sua voz parecia transbordar um desejo nunca confessado?

— Eu posso perguntar algo também? — ela pediu, e a oportunidade de Adam foi perdida.

Ele assentiu curioso, e Daisy respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar, sua expressão parecendo se renovar enquanto o assunto anterior era enterrado em sua mente outra vez.

— Você ainda tem nossas fotos em algum lugar?

Adam riu desacreditado, e assentiu divertido.

— Você não guardou nenhuma cópia?

— Apaguei tudo depois da última ligação — Daisy respondeu simplesmente.

— Eu posso te dar as que eu tenho — ele sugeriu — Se você aceitar me visitar qualquer dia desses — barganhou.

— Você vai cozinhar para mim? — ela perguntou esperançosa.

— O que você quiser — ele garantiu prontamente.

Daisy sorriu incrédula, era absurdo o quanto Adam se esforçava para a fazer se sentir tranquila. E era ridículo que ela se sentisse tão bem com aquilo.

Eles voltaram juntos para o teatro, e Daisy se sentiu bem mais confiante em garantir para Steff que eles estavam prontos para cantar um lindo dueto na manhã seguinte, lembrando de como suas vozes pareciam finalmente em sintonia algumas horas antes.

Mesmo assim, ela permitiu que ele a guiasse em uma dança esquisita ao som de Hungry Eyes enquanto faziam as provas de figurinos, e Steff pareceu ficar satisfeita o suficiente com o fato deles estarem se abraçando sem tremelicar.

E talvez fosse  _ ilegal  _ a esperança que estava correndo pelas veias de Daisy, talvez ela devesse ser mais prudente sobre o próprio coração, e talvez não devesse deixar Adam se esgueirar por suas barreiras e a inundar com sua presença.

Mas remar contra a correnteza parecia cansativo, e embora ela soubesse que eles ainda tinham um longo caminho a percorrer, Daisy também sabia que até o mais turbulento dos rios corria esperançoso em direção ao descanso prometido pelo mar.


	9. Passado

Daisy estava rindo descontroladamente, sua boca deslizando pelo pescoço de Adam enquanto os dedos dele massageavam suas costas o mais gentilmente possível.

Ele parecia estar se sentindo tão culpado, mesmo que Daisy tivesse murmurado muito mais que uma dúzia de vezes que estava tudo bem, ele continuava a tocando com todo cuidado do mundo, como se ela fosse preciosa demais ou ele tivesse medo que ela fosse escorrer por entre seus dedos.

Ela estava muito mais interessada em continuar beijando seu pescoço, adorando o contraste quente que a pele dele deixava nos seus lábios molhados, mas as mãos dele em suas costas a faziam estremecer e ela apenas não podia controlar suas risadas sempre que ele murmurava um novo pedido de desculpas, entendendo completamente errado a razão para ela estar ofegando.

— Está tudo bem — ela repetiu de olhos fechados.

— Você continua estremecendo — ele falou com remorso banhando sua voz.

Daisy riu incrédula e tentou conter uma gargalhada pondo a boca bem em cima de sua jugular, a pulsação dele fez seus lábios formigarem e ela não resistiu levar os dedos até seu pescoço e acariciar a pele, engolindo em seco quando sentiu o pomo de Adão dele subir e descer em baixo de seu polegar.

Adam se afastou um pouco dela para poder encará-la, e a contragosto Daisy tirou a boca de sua pele e levantou os olhos para poder devolver seu olhar. Ela engoliu em seco quando os olhos dele passearam por seu rosto como se estivessem a estudando, querendo ter certeza que ela realmente estava bem, mas seus próprios olhos logo se desviaram dos dele e se fixaram em sua boca.

Agora que sua visão já havia se acostumado com a escuridão, ela podia ver o quanto os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e molhados, convidativos demais para que ela pudesse suportar não beijá-lo outra vez.

Seus dedos soltaram seu pescoço e subiram devagar por sua pele em direção ao seu rosto, e quando ela deslizou as pontas pelo queixo de Adam ele suspirou, as mãos dele em suas costas a trazendo instintivamente para mais perto.

Ela ficou presa por um instante, desviando os olhos de sua boca para olhar seu rosto todo por alguns momentos. Ele devia perceber que ela estava perdida o estudando, mas se manteve paciente esperando que os dedos dela continuassem a subir até tocarem seus lábios.

— Você é muito bonito — ela murmurou pensativa.

Seus olhos voltaram a encarar os lábios dele no mesmo instante que seus dedos os tocaram, Adam os entreabriu atordoado e deixou que ela acariciasse a pele úmida de sua boca com a mesma delicadeza que ele gostaria de a tocar.

— Você é muito linda — ele não pôde evitar responder.

Mesmo que o toque dela em sua pele o estivesse deixando um pouco tonto, ele ainda estava sóbrio o suficiente para dizer.

Adam pensou que Daisy sorriria, ela estava sorrindo o tempo todo, ele achava que toda aquela felicidade era devida as várias bebidas que eles haviam tomado mais cedo naquela noite, mas talvez sorrir fizesse parte daquilo. Se ela estivesse se sentindo tão bem quanto ele estava, quem sabe as risadas só não fossem a reação natural a estarem juntos.

Eles se aproximaram no mesmo instante, seus rostos se encostando com os dedos de Daisy ainda presos entre suas bocas, mas ela foi rápida em os tirar dali, deixando que Adam a beijasse profundamente sem nada entre seus lábios para o impedir.

Obviamente os dois estavam muito cansados, ou pouco sóbrios, para fazer mais que aquilo naquela noite, embora Daisy estivesse sentindo algo derreter dentro de si e escorrer por entre suas pernas, ela não diria à ele para avançar alguns passos.

Provavelmente seu objetivo quando saíram do cais e se dirigiram aos beijos em direção ao hotel, era fazer mais que aquilo, se beijar, mas Adam havia empurrado Daisy com um pouco mais de força que o necessário contra uma parede, e quando as costas dela bateram num relevo pontudo ela deixou escapar um som nada atraente de dor.

Adam ficou imediatamente preocupado e arrependido, se desculpando dezenas de vezes e perguntando o que ele poderia fazer por ela, e quando Daisy começou a rir de seu desespero e resolveu o calar com um beijo, ele inclinou o rosto para tentar ver atrás de suas costas o que a tinha machucado e eles acabaram colidindo no meio do caminho.

Poderia ser a bebida, mas Daisy suspeitava que eles eram apenas patéticos; suas testas se chocaram com força fazendo os dois soltarem sons lamentosos de dor, e enquanto Adam voltava a murmurar desesperado que sentia muito, Daisy não pôde evitar gargalhar.

— Está tudo bem — ela repetiu sorrindo enquanto o abraçava e deixava beijos molhados onde sua boca alcançava.

Mas Adam a seguiu cauteloso demais para o quarto mesmo assim, e quando eles estavam na porta Daisy percebeu pela primeira vez que talvez ele não quisesse entrar.

Não foi exatamente decepção que a invadiu, mas certa insegurança com certeza estava a rondando.

Ele diria boa noite, ela percebeu, se afastaria e talvez a manhã tornasse tudo diferente. Talvez ele se arrependesse, talvez essa noite fosse tudo que ela pudesse ter.

E se fosse... seria melhor que ele fosse embora? Daisy não achava que conseguiria controlar suas expectativas se ele demonstrasse que não estava arrependido, mas o momento parecia ter sido quebrado e a testa dele estava um pouco franzida como se de repente ele estivesse pensando demais.

— Você quer entrar? — ela perguntou nervosa.

Suas mãos eram as únicas partes de seus corpos que ainda estavam juntas, e Adam desviou o rosto para elas, mas Daisy sabia que não era em suas mãos que ele estava focando. Ela nem precisava seguir seu olhar para ter certeza de que ele estava encarando seu dedo anelar.

— Você não precisa — ela se apressou a dizer arrependida — Sei que você está cansado, querendo dormir a vontade e confortável...

— Não é desconfortável dormir com você — ele a interrompeu sorrindo.

E o riso em sua voz deveria tê-la deixado tranquila, mas ele ainda estava distante, pensando demais.

— Não precisamos fazer sexo! — ela exclamou sem pensar.

Adam riu anasalado e arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio, a frase pareceu diverti-lo a ponto de o libertar de seu estupor, ele deu um passo à frente e pôs uma mão na cintura de Daisy.

— Você não quer fazer sexo comigo? — ele indagou divertido.

Não deveria ser uma provocação, mas Daisy não pôde deixar de agir como se fosse.

Ela engoliu em seco, não era justo que ele brincasse com ela daquela maneira, ela era muito facilmente influenciada pelo tom de sua voz, e ele agir como se a quisesse, mas depois ficar encarando o dedo de compromisso como se ainda fosse casado, como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo errado...

E aí Daisy entendeu.

Era aquilo não era? Ele não estava divorciado ainda, andar sem aliança não significava nada se ele não estivesse separado de verdade. Mesmo que ele tenha insinuado que era definitivo... ainda haviam milhas à percorrer antes do fim.

Daisy deu um passo para trás, e Adam franziu o cenho confuso, eles não estavam em sintonia de forma alguma naquele momento.

— Posso te pedir uma coisa? — ela disse ignorando sua pergunta.

Ele assentiu confuso e se manteve parado no lugar, mesmo que todo seu ser estivesse sendo invadido por um desejo absurdo de abraçá-la.

— Vamos ser sinceros um com o outro — ela pediu devagar — Vamos dizer o que queremos, porque se você entrar nesse quarto...

Ela parou por um instante e suspirou derrotada, de repente se sentindo tão estúpida.

— O que? — Adam perguntou gentilmente.

Quando ela não continuou, ele se aproximou lentamente e usou sua mão livre para acariciar seu rosto a incentivando a olhar para ele.

— Gosto de ser sua amiga — ela tentou explicar.

— É só o que você quer que sejamos? — ele perguntou docemente apreensivo.

— Não é isso...

Ele ficou em silêncio, pacientemente esperando que ela concluísse seus pensamentos.

— Não quero que as coisas mudem entre nós — ela tentou outra vez.

— Eu quero que as coisas mudem entre nós — ele respondeu corajoso.

— Depois — Daisy explicou — Se isso não der certo, se não ficarmos juntos realmente... Não quero me afastar de você. Não quero ter isso por uma noite apenas para perder sua amizade.

— Você entra em todos os seus relacionamentos esperando o fim? — Adam tentou brincar.

Daisy respirou fundo e ofereceu um sorriso fraco. As palavras dele reverberaram por sua mente e se instalaram num lugar seguro dentro de si, a fazendo se sentir menos nervosa, menos estúpida.

 _Relacionamento; é isso que teremos?_ , ela queria perguntar.

— Você é casado — ela murmurou.

— Estou separado — ele respondeu prontamente.

— Não divorciado — Daisy rebateu.

— Eu...

— Não diga que não vai voltar com ela, ou que não a ama mais.

— Não era o que eu ia dizer.

— Você estava pensando nela — Daisy disse compreensiva — Um minuto atrás. Estava olhando para seu dedo que deveria ter sua aliança.

— Você entendeu errado...

Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu incrédula.

— Eu gosto de você, Daisy — ele disse decidido.

— Também gosto de você, Adam — ela respondeu sincera.

— Eu estive num mesmo relacionamento por muitos anos — ele começou a explicar — Você vai ser a primeira depois disso e... eu não...

E quando Daisy entendeu, ela se sentiu duplamente estúpida. Embora grata por eles estarem tendo aquela conversa, mesmo que a razão não fosse o que ela esperava, ela ainda queria que eles fossem sinceros um com o outro.

— Você costuma transar no primeiro encontro? — Adam falou depois que os dois passaram um tempo consideravelmente constrangedor em silêncio.

E Daisy por um momento pensou que ele estivesse fazendo um questionamento sério, e ela teria respondido que não, mas que não se importaria de fazer aquilo com ele àquela noite. Mas quando ela olhou fundo em seus olhos, viu um brilho divertido, como se ele estivesse desesperado para quebrar o gelo e fazê-la se sentir menos tensa, mesmo que o objetivo não fosse levá-la para a cama.

— Isso não foi um encontro — foi como ela rebateu.

— E eu pensando que você diria que não era nosso primeiro — ele respondeu fingindo decepção — Porquê tivemos vários durante as últimas semanas.

— Não tivemos não! — Daisy exclamou indignada, mesmo que a eficácia fosse destruída por conta de suas risadas — Nós saímos _casualmente_... como amigos.

— Nós estávamos flertando — ele discordou rindo.

— Então você estava esse tempo todo conscientemente me provocando?

— Funcionou?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio e Daisy abriu e fechou os próprios lábios perdida, pensando em algo divertido para dizer que não a fizesse admitir que havia funcionado perfeitamente.

Mas Adam se aproximou devagar, fazendo de sua presença um convite, não uma ameaça, e deixou que Daisy diminuísse os últimos centímetros entre os dois, a beijando delicadamente, de um jeito que ele não havia feito ainda.

Ela levou as mãos à camisa que ele usava e o puxou para mais perto, mesmo que eles estivessem se beijando devagar, de um jeito calmo e sereno, parecia que se ela não o segurasse com força se desmancharia como areia.

Adam se afastou primeiro, quebrando o beijo a contragosto, mas deixando seus rostos colados. Sua respiração batia direto na boca de Daisy, e ele engoliu em seco como se estivesse se alimentando da presença dela.

As mãos dele subiram em direção ao seu pescoço, e ela suspirou quando os dedos dele deslizaram por sua pele em direção à sua nuca e se envolveram por seus cabelos.

— Eu quero beijar você até cair no sono — ele sussurrou devagar — E quero te beijar de novo quando acordar.

Os olhos de Daisy abriram, mas quando ela se deparou com as pálpebras fechadas de Adam se forçou a voltar a fechá-los para se concentrar na sensação de suas mãos em seus cabelos, e de sua respiração quente em sua boca.

Mas seu corpo traidor tremeu inconscientemente, e ela suspirou outra vez, como se as palavras dele fossem surpreendentes demais, ou como se ela não pudesse realmente acreditar.

— Você quer que sejamos sinceros — ele explicou — Estou sendo sincero... eu quero você! Quero beijar você enquanto você me permitir, e quero fazer mais que isso quando você quiser... mesmo que eu esteja com medo, porque você parece boa demais para ser verdade... eu sei que estarei pronto, quando você estiver também.

Os lábios de Daisy se curvaram inconscientemente num sorriso contente, e sua única resposta foi selar a própria boca na de Adam por longos segundos.

Quando eles se afastaram e abriram os olhos sorriam ainda mais, Adam franziu o nariz divertido e Daisy teve vontade de dizer à ele que ela adoraria mordê-lo, mas ela poderia guardar a informação para depois. No momento ela estava se tornando consciente demais das próprias inseguranças, mas estava feliz por Adam as compreender, e de certo modo avistá-las antes dela.

Ela percebeu o quanto estava projetando as próprias dúvidas em Adam, talvez porque seria mais fácil lidar com elas se ele se sentisse do mesmo jeito.

— Eu quero entrar — ele falou como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta — É terrível que eu goste de acordar do seu lado? — acrescentou fingindo real curiosidade.

— Não! — Daisy respondeu sorrindo — É bom saber que estamos em sintonia.

E era libertador, ser sincera, mesmo que entre linhas. Não havia razão para esconder o quanto o queria por perto, não havia razão para não confiar que ele a entenderia, em qualquer âmbito.

Adam sorriu contente e se aproximou para beijá-la outra vez, e talvez por se sentirem mais seguros toda a tensão e o receio que estava os rondando segundos antes pareceu ser banido para longe de suas presenças.

Daisy ofegou quando Adam puxou seus cabelos, os segurando com força para manter seu rosto parado enquanto ele a beijava profundamente. Deveria ser intimidador, mas estar a mercê dele parecia tão certo, tão bom.

Ela pôs os braços ao redor dos ombros dele e o abraçou com força enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, disposta a não deixar um centímetro de Adam longe do próprio corpo não se importou quando ele a empurrou com força contra a porta, mas o ofego que ela deixou escapar o deixou em alerta e ele instintivamente se afastou para perguntar se estava tudo bem.

Daquela vez, Daisy não o deixou se perder em pensamentos, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo, parando apenas por poucos segundos quando eles tiveram de passar pela porta.

Mas Adam não parecia convencido, e quando pôs os dedos nas costas de Daisy para massagear o suposto local machucado, a reação dela apenas serviu para convencê-lo de que havia algo errado.

Tudo que Daisy pôde fazer foi sorrir e deixá-lo acariciar suas costas por cima de suas roupas, e quando eles deitaram na cama lado a lado e ela se permitiu se aconchegar no corpo dele, pareceu ainda mais difícil conter seus ofêgos.

O que só a fez rir ainda mais descontroladamente, e beijar o pescoço dele para tentar conter suas risadas parecia uma ótima ideia. Exceto que aquilo pareceu fazer _algo_ com ele também.

As mãos de Daisy estavam descansando em seu peitoral e ela sentiu sem esforço quando sua respiração se tornou entrecortada, como se ele estivesse a prendendo para tentar se manter focado em outra coisa.

Os dedos dele nas costas dela apertaram sua pele com um pouco mais de força, e Daisy estremeceu com o pico de excitação que atravessou seu corpo. Ela prendeu as pernas com força uma contra a outra para evitar pôr uma coxa sobre a de Adam, e quando ele se desculpou outra vez, Daisy gargalhou incrédula.

Parecia que eles ficariam naquilo até cair no sono realmente, mas agora eles estavam se beijando outra vez, e Daisy gostaria muito que Adam a tocasse em outro lugar que não fosse suas costas.

As mãos dela foram em direção aos cabelos dele, e quando ele se afastou do beijo para respirar fundo, Daisy aproveitou o momento para mordiscar seus lábios maltratados.

O corpo dele pareceu vibrar contra o dela com o ato, e Daisy permitiu que um gemido satisfeito escapasse da própria garganta.

— Tem certeza que...

Daisy deveria ter bufado ou revirado os olhos, mas gargalhar o interrompendo pareceu mais gentil.

— Não foi nada, Adam — ela repetiu rindo pelo o que seria a enésima vez naquela noite — Não deve ter ficado nem uma marca.

Ela sabia que ele estava prestes a perguntar _"Tem certeza?"_ outra vez, por isso suspirou e se afastou dele lentamente enquanto sentava na cama ao seu lado.

Adam a encarou confuso e tentou sentar junto com ela, mas parou bruscamente quando percebeu o que Daisy estava prestes a fazer.

Ela não ficou consciente das próprias intenções até vê-las brilhando nos olhos dele, e algo provavelmente a teria parado se a ansiedade vinda dele não soasse tão gentil e genuína.

A blusa que ela estava usando naquele momento tinha três botões na frente que ela precisaria desfazer se quisesse puxar a peça pela cabeça, e não pareceu esquisito quando Adam levou os próprios dedos até lá e a ajudou na tarefa.

As mãos dele deslizaram até a barra e Daisy imediatamente deu as costas para ele e levantou os braços, os dedos dele pareciam gelados demais em contato com sua pele, ou talvez a consciência de que eram as mãos dele correndo por seus braços a estivessem deixando mais sensível.

Quando ela baixou os braços outra vez, Adam imediatamente levou os dedos para suas costas para examinar o local. Daisy queria dizer que os dois eram idiotas, porque estava escuro demais para que ele fosse capaz de realmente ver algo, a não ser que uma grande mancha roxa estivesse adornando sua pele, mas ela não se importava de verdade com a razão que o levara até ali.

Por isso ela apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou quando sentiu a respiração quente dele bater em sua nuca, um formigamento gelado se espalhando por seu corpo, partindo do exato ponto onde ele estava a tocando.

Naquele instante Daisy sabia que ele já estava mais do que satisfeito com seu bem estar, os olhos dele não deviam ter se fixado por nem um minuto no local onde deveriam, e se dependesse do caminho que suas mãos estavam seguindo, ela suspeitava que ele já havia esquecido o motivo para estar ali.

Suas palmas acariciaram suas costas, e ele não perdeu tempo em dirigir os dedos em direção à sua cintura e apertar o local.

Daisy suspirou arrebatada, e mordeu os lábios para conter um gemido quando sentiu os lábios molhados dele beijarem seu pescoço.

Uma de suas mãos foi em direção a própria cabeça para tentar alcançar a dele, e quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram por seus cabelos ela pôs a outra mão por cima de uma das dele e o guiou rumo a parte da frente de seu corpo.

A mão dela parecia tão pequena em cima da dele, e a palma dele em sua barriga a fazia se sentir tão _pertencente_. Como se ele tivesse algum direito sobre ela e a estivesse reivindicando.

Seus dígitos subiram pretensiosos por suas costelas em direção ao seu seio, e Daisy se sentiu derreter em seus braços quando ele apertou o local experimentalmente. Mesmo por cima do tecido de seu sutiã o toque a deixou efervescente, e quando ele levou a outra mão para acariciar o outro seio, Daisy desistiu de tentar se conter e gemeu atordoada.

Adam continuava beijando seu pescoço, mas o som satisfeito que escapou de Daisy pareceu liberar um gatilho em sua mente, e ele deixou que seus dentes raspassem por sua pele numa mordida suave.

O corpo de Daisy, se possível, pareceu ficar ainda mais maleável, e foi fácil para Adam puxá-la para mais perto de si e prendê-la contra seu peito.

Ela gostaria de ir ainda mais para trás, talvez subir em seu colo e sentar em seu quadril para sentir se ele estava tão excitado quanto ela, mas o pensamento a fez constatar que os dois ainda estavam usando calças, e o tecido da camisa de Adam em suas costas pareceu a despertar de um sonho.

Seus olhos abriram de imediato, e decidida ela levou as mãos para junto das dele e guiou seus dedos para que ele abrisse o fecho de sua roupa íntima.

A mente traiçoeira de Daisy a fez pensar por um segundo que ele parecia muito familiarizado com o ato, mas ela se recusou a pensar no porquê disso enquanto ele deslizava as alças por seus braços.

Suas mãos logo voltaram para tocar seus seios agora desnudos, mas antes que ele apertasse o local outra vez a fazendo gemer extasiada, Daisy virou na cama para que eles ficassem de frente um para o outro.

O objetivo dela era beijá-lo outra vez, porquê havia uma urgência crescendo dentro de si que soava muito como saudade, porém no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram ela se sentiu paralisada.

Não por medo ou insegurança, ou qualquer tipo de receio, mas sim por uma certeza avassaladora de que ela era _linda_.

Pois nada além disso justificaria ou explicaria a maneira como ele a estava encarando, como se ela fosse perfeita, _esplêndida_.

Os olhos dele no entanto não se desviaram de seu rosto, e embora Daisy soubesse que não havia muito à exibir abaixo de seu queixo, ela não se sentiu intimidada ou envergonhada. Pois não era como se ele não quisesse admirar o resto de seu corpo, era como se ele não _pudesse_ , como se fosse incapaz de se livrar de seu encanto, como se o rosto dela o tivesse hipnotizado.

Ele levou as mãos até as costas para puxar a própria camisa, ainda sem desviar os olhos dos seus, como se estivesse no piloto automático, e Daisy gostaria de dizer o quão gostoso ele parecia fazendo aquilo, mas assim que o peitoral dele ficou desnudo, ela se aproximou para tocar sua barriga, e Adam instintivamente levou as mãos em direção à cintura dela.

A puxando o mais gentilmente possível contra si, Adam a ajudou a subir em seu colo, e Daisy pôs uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril enquanto deslizava as mãos por seu peitoral, subindo em direção aos seus ombros e o abraçando com força.

Seus lábios se uniram num beijo necessitado, e suas línguas deslizaram uma sobre a outra numa dança caótica. Daisy queria não gemer tanto contra a boca de Adam, mas o contraste da pele dele resvalando seus mamilos a estava deixando em completo frenesi.

Os braços dela descansavam em seus ombros, e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em seus cabelos. Ela os puxava como se sua vida dependesse do fato de estar presa à ele, mas ainda assim não parecia suficiente.

As mãos de Adam em sua cintura desceram em direção às suas coxas, e ele a levantou sem esforço algum com uma delicadeza inacreditável, os virando devagar para deitá-la na cama..

Deitado em cima dela, Adam deixou que uma de suas mãos subisse por sua perna, passando por sua barriga em direção ao seu busto, seus dedos pareciam tão grandes passeando por seu corpo, mas se sentir pequena não era assustador quando ele continuava a beijando como se a língua dela fosse o fôlego que o mantinha vivo.

Adam poderia cobrir seu peito todo com uma única mão, mas ao invés de usar a palma para apertar a região como havia feito antes, ele a acariciou com as pontas dos dedos, seus polegares esfregando a pele sensível de seus mamilos, fazendo com que as costas de Daisy arqueassem levemente.

Seus lábios entreabriram, mas Adam não tirou a boca da dela, escolhendo aquele momento para mordiscá-la. Os dentes dele cravaram em seu lábio inferior e o puxaram devagar, fazendo Daisy gemer ainda mais alto.

Em resposta, Adam moveu o quadril em sua direção, quase inconsciente demais para se preocupar, mas ainda agradável o bastante para que ele repetisse o ato sem restrições.

O instinto de Daisy gritou para que ela apertasse as coxas ainda mais ao redor do quadril dele e prendesse os pés em suas costas para o impedir de sair do meio de suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo que algo em suas entranhas parecia querer obrigá-la a seguir seus movimentos e mexer o quadril contra o dele ou junto do dele.

Mas suas calças tornavam o efeito tão insuficiente, e mesmo que as mãos dele em seus seios a fizessem sentir como se todos os nervos do seu corpo estivessem em chamas, ela sabia que precisava de mais.

Ela sabia que _ele_ precisava de mais.

Tirar as mãos dos cabelos macios de Adam parecia uma tortura, mas Daisy poderia suportar a distância se pudesse sentir outras partes do corpo dele nas pontas dos dedos.

Ainda que ela tivesse pressa para chegar às suas calças, demorar no meio do caminho era inevitável. A pele dele estava úmida àquela altura, mesmo que a temperatura no quarto estivesse tão agradável quanto a da rua, o calor de seus corpos o estava deixando suado rapidamente.

Quando Adam percebeu para onde as mãos de Daisy estavam se dirigindo, deslizou as próprias sobre a pele dela e abriu com agilidade suas calças. Mas tirá-las sem desconectar seus lábios parecia uma tarefa impossível, por isso Daisy se afastou primeiro, soltando um som descontente pela boca, que pareceu reverberar por entre seus corpos direto para o peito de Adam.

Daisy tinha absoluta certeza que havia o ouvido xingar baixinho, mas ele já estava longe demais, saindo de cima dela para conseguir puxar as próprias calças e depois as dela.

Ele parecia totalmente em transe quando finalmente viu as pernas desnudas de Daisy, e em seus olhos era visível o desejo que ele tinha de beijar cada centímetro delas.

Seus dedos acariciaram a pele devagar, subindo sem pressa em direção às suas coxas, mas agora que Daisy estava o vendo e sentindo a pele molhada dele deslizando pela dela, ela precisava desesperadamente que ele voltasse para cima e a beijasse.

Porque ondas de excitação pareciam estar batendo descontroladamente dentro dela, como se seu ventre fosse o mar e a maré estivesse alta. Ela estava inundada de algo que precisava ser liberto, e a boca dele na dela parecia a única maneira de fazer isso.

Daisy estendeu os braços em sua direção, e por mais que Adam quisesse muito explorar cada centímetro de pele dela, ele havia se tornado um escravo de seus olhos desejosos.

Mas ele não pôde evitar passar a língua molhada em seus mamilos excitados antes de voltar à boca dela, sua vontade era mordê-los, deixados doloridos e sensíveis, mas Daisy xingou desesperada apenas por sentí-lo chupando o local delicadamente, e Adam tremeu satisfeito apenas por ouvi-la.

Ele também precisava beijá-la de novo, sentir a língua dela na dele e deixá-la chupar sua boca.

Daisy envolveu as pernas ao redor de seu quadril e moveu a pélvis contra a dele, e _Deus_ , daquele jeito era tão mais gostoso. Com apenas suas finas peças íntimas os separando, ela podia sentir perfeitamente o quão duro ele estava.

— _Porra_ — Adam murmurou separando seus lábios.

As mãos de Daisy puxaram seus cabelos, e os olhos dela se fecharam em êxtase quando ele começou a imitar seus movimentos, esfregando o sexo contra o dela. E não deveria ser tão bom, ela era uma maldita emocionada. Ele devia a achar ridícula, era terrível que ela estivesse tão _alta_ apenas por aquilo.

A língua dele deixou um rastro molhado em sua mandíbula quando ele desviou a boca da dela para ir em direção ao seu pescoço, e Daisy soltou seus cabelos para levar as mãos para suas costas e fincar suas curtas unhas na pele.

Adam gemeu com a boca colada em seu pescoço, e instintivamente chupou uma contusão no local, fazendo o corpo de Daisy sacudir com um leve espasmo excitado.

Seu quadril preso ao dela se moveu erroneamente, e Daisy automaticamente prendeu as pernas com ainda mais força ao redor dele quando o movimento permitiu uma fricção perfeita.

— _Isso_ — ela sussurrou perdida — De novo...

— Assim? — Adam perguntou enquanto voltava a mover o quadril de um jeito circular contra o dela.

— Sim... — Daisy respondeu num murmúrio excitado.

— Você vai me deixar te foder assim quando eu estiver dentro de você? — ele sussurrou em sua pele, subindo os lábios em direção à sua orelha para a mordiscar.

As palavras pareceram viajar pelo sistema nervoso de Daisy direto às suas extremidades, fazendo com que ela enrolasse os dedos e gemesse desesperada

— _Porra_ — ela murmurou atordoada — Eu vou...

As mãos de Adam seguraram seus cabelos de cada lado de seu rosto, e ele a manteve parada enquanto voltava a boca para a dela para que eles se beijassem outra vez.

Mas Daisy estava tão perdida na sensação do corpo dele se esfregando contra o dela, que não podia se concentrar e beijá-lo corretamente.

Ela chupou a língua dele e gemeu dentro de sua boca o fazendo grunhir atordoado, e Adam xingou contra os lábios dela quando suas bocas se separaram.

Daisy se sentia tão perto de sua libertação, era patético, ela deveria avisá-lo, deveria explicar, que ela só estava desesperada por finalmente o estar sentindo daquela maneira. Que nunca havia sido assim, tão fácil.

No entanto algo a estava mantendo na beira de um precipício, ela sempre teve consciência do próprio corpo, parecia, em todos os seus relacionamentos, que ela era a única que poderia se dar prazer exatamente como precisava.

Mas naquele momento, com Adam, ela suspeitava que o êxtase pelo novo fosse suficiente para fazê-la chegar lá.

Porém certo incentivo não seria nada mal.

— Fala mais — ela pediu — Eu gosto da sua voz.

Seus olhos abriram para encontrar os dele fixados em seu rosto, e com qualquer outra pessoa Daisy sabia que teria se sentido absurdamente envergonhada, a intensidade com que ele a encarava deveria ser um crime, ela estava prestes a derreter em seus braços; e porra, ela não tinha medo nenhum disso

Mas Adam não falou o que ela pensou que ele diria, não do modo como ela pensou que ele diria pelo menos.

Ela continuou o encarando, mordendo os próprios lábios enquanto o ouvia dizer o quão gostosa ela era, ou o quanto ele havia sonhado com aquele momento. Porque ela era tão linda, e tão perfeita.

E não deveria ser gentil, ou não deveria fazê-la se sentir tão _amada_ o jeito que ele dizia que a foderia devagar, porque ela devia ser tão apertada.

Mas Daisy nunca havia se sentindo tão em _paz_ , mesmo em meio a um turbilhão de outras sensações.

Ela só precisava de mais um pouco... um pouco de pressão.

Desesperada, ela tirou as mãos das costas dele e tentou enfiá-las por entre seus corpos para poder se tocar, mas o movimento fez Adam provavelmente entender errado suas intenções, e ele mesmo levou uma mão por entre seus corpos e tocou sua intimidade.

Daisy gemeu alto, mas por puro reflexo bateu na mão de Adam para impedi-lo de tocá-la.

Adam pareceu chocado por um instante, e Daisy não queria explicar que aquilo estragaria o momento, porque era sempre _ruim_ , ou demorado demais.

Ele a faria regressar ao invés de avançar, e Daisy estava tão perto, tão perto.

— Eu faço — ela precisou dizer quando ele continuou a encarando surpreso demais.

 _Droga... droga, droga..._ ela havia estragado tudo...

Mas ele ainda estava excitado,ela estava vendo o volume em sua cueca, e quando ela pôs uma mão no lugar para acariciá-lo, Adam pareceu finalmente sair de seu estupor.

O toque dela em seu membro, e a visão dela pondo a mão dentro da própria calcinha para se masturbar, foi o bastante para que ele se perdesse no momento.

Daisy já estava tão sensível, que apenas alguns leves movimentos em seu clitóris foram suficientes para fazê-la gozar, gemendo o nome de Adam como uma oração.

Ele caiu sobre ela de novo e uniu suas bocas num beijo revoltado, como se quisesse engolir todos os gemidos satisfeitos que ela estava soltando enquanto terminava de se tocar.

O coração de Daisy estava tamborilando como louco dentro de seu peito, e ela suspirou contente quando Adam parou de beijá-la para murmurar em seu ouvido que ela era linda.

Mas ele ainda não tinha chegado lá também, Daisy podia sentir, mesmo que ele tenha tirado sua mão de um jeito nada sutil e estivesse tentando não encostar o quadril no dela.

Ela estava prestes a tentar pôr suas mãos lá outra vez, talvez tirá-lo para fora de sua cueca e usar mais que os dedos para fazê-lo gozar. Mas Adam deu um selinho gentil em seus lábios e se afastou.

Daisy tentou seguir seus movimentos e sentar na cama, mas Adam acariciou seus ombros e avisou que estava apenas indo ao banheiro.

Ela se sentiu mortificada quando percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Tinha sido tão ruim assim? Ele precisava fugir de sua presença e terminar aquilo sozinho por quê ela era terrível?

Ouvir o chuveiro ligando a fez sentir como se um soco estivesse sendo dado em seu estômago, e seus olhos arderam traidores quando ela sentiu uma vontade desesperadora de chorar.

Ela estava se sentindo tão humilhantemente envergonhada.

Adam saiu do banheiro mais rápido do que Daisy pensou que ele sairia, seus cabelos molhados como se ele tivesse apenas se jogado em baixo da água.

Ele estava segurando uma toalha enquanto enxugava o excesso de umidade em seu corpo, e seu pênis, que não estava mais duro, descansava no meio de suas coxas.

Daisy puxou os cobertores em baixo do próprio corpo e se apressou em se cobrir, ela não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se ele vestiria as roupas e sairia pela porta sem dizer nada, ou se desejaria boa noite.

Sua única certeza era que ela não conseguiria mais olhar em seu rosto.

Mas Adam se aproximou despretensioso com um sorriso gentil nos lábios e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas ao lado dela, seus braços a envolveram num abraço carinhoso e ele suspirou contente enquanto cheirava seus cabelos.

Daisy no entanto não se sentia menos mal ou menos envergonhada, embora o abraço dele a tivesse feito suspirar mais tranquila, ainda havia um enorme ponto de interrogação em sua mente.

— Você se masturbou no banheiro? — ela não conseguiu evitar dizer.

Porque Adam parecia super disposto a dormir, e ela apenas não conseguiria, por estar tensa demais, presa em suas inseguranças.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Adam se afastou dela mesmo assim para encará-la antes de responder.

— Não — ele falou com o cenho franzido.

— Então por quê...

— Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa — ele murmurou quando ela não concluiu suas palavras.

Uma lâmpada pareceu acender na mente de Daisy, mas ela franziu o cenho em sua direção, incrédula demais para compreender.

— Você parecia tão... — ele continuou dizer o mais gentilmente possível.

— O que? — ela perguntou nervosa.

— Eu não sei — ele completou confuso — Incomodada? Essa não é a palavra, mas... eu pensei que você não quisesse me tocar.

O coração de Daisy pareceu afundar em seu peito, ela era tão estúpida. Os dois eram...

Como ele poderia pensar aquilo quando ela estava praticamente morrendo em seus braços minutos antes apenas porquê eles estavam _sarrando_ como adolescentes desesperados?

— Adam... é claro que eu queria tocar você...

— Mas então por quê você não queria que eu tocasse você? — ele questionou a interrompendo.

E a pergunta soava tão magoada e quebrada, e estúpida era definitivamente a palavra da noite. Daisy não havia pensado que ele se sentira exatamente como ela... pelo amor de Deus, ela havia batido na mão dele para o afastar...

Mas seu próprio pedido para que eles fossem sinceros estava reverberando por sua mente, ela seria hipócrita se não falasse a verdade.

E mesmo que seu corpo estivesse leve e cansado após um orgasmo, desesperado para cair no sono, e aquele parecesse ser o pior momento para se conversar, Daisy lembrou que ele a fazia se sentir tão bem, que ela poderia confiar nele.

— Não gosto quando fazem isso em mim — ela disse simplesmente.

E ela teria explicado mais, teria dito porquê exatamente preferia usar as próprias mãos, mas Adam começou a rir.

Não dela, ou como se estivesse debochando de sua insegurança, mas sim como se ele estivesse absurdamente aliviado.

— Por favor me diga que essa restrição não se aplica a minha língua.

Daisy gargalhou chocada, e Adam sorriu junto com ela, contente demais por sentir o corpo dela relaxar contra o seu.

— Você é ridículo! — ela acusou rindo — Não está me levando a sério.

— Se você soubesse o quanto eu estava ansioso para pôr meus dedos em você teria permitido por misericórdia.

Daisy gemeu envergonhada e fechou os olhos enquanto se aproximava mais dele e descansava a cabeça em seu peito, ela não queria ficar excitada de novo, mesmo que talvez ela já estivesse um pouco, apenas por sentir o corpo nu dele colado no seu.

— Sendo sincero — ele começou a falar quando os dois pararam de rir — Porque essa foi a melhor ideia que você já teve... eu estava com medo de parecer um virgem inexperiente...

— Por que? — Daisy perguntou rindo incrédula.

— Porque acho que sempre que começamos algo novo com alguém, nós meio que nos tornamos virgens de novo — ele explicou com um riso nervoso na voz — Não importa o quão experiente você seja... as pessoas são tão singulares, que o sexo é um constante aprendizado.

Daisy engoliu em seco, suas palavras eram tão compreensíveis e assustadoramente tentadoras. Adam parecia a entender bem demais, como se ela fosse fácil de ler, ou como se ele estivesse muito empenhado em aprender tudo sobre ela.

E aquilo aqueceu seu coração, e apaziguou a sua alma. Porque ele queria apenas ser bom para ela, e ela estava tão agradecida por isso.

— Você quer que eu te ensine do jeito que eu gosto? — ela perguntou quase tímida, porque nunca antes alguém havia insinuado que se importava o suficiente para querer aprender.

— Eu estava sonhando com isso — Adam respondeu sério — Quando você disse que queria que fôssemos sinceros, eu confesso que fiquei muito aliviado e que estava planejando ser totalmente sincero sobre minha vontade de aprender como te dar prazer.

Daisy riu relaxada e se afastou um pouco de seu abraço para que eles pudessem se olhar nos olhos, um meio sorriso divertido estampava os lábios dele e ela achava que nunca havia se sentido tão segura antes na vida.

— Agora? — ela perguntou num sussurro.

— Não — Adam negou compreensivo — Você pode me ensinar amanhã, ou depois... vamos ter muito tempo juntos para isso.

 _Vamos ter a vida toda_. Foi a frase que ficou presa no ar entre os dois.

Daisy assentiu agradecida, já pensando consigo mesma que talvez não fosse uma má ideia deixá-lo ciente de todas as suas limitações.

E eles não falaram mais nada depois disso, porque não parecia necessário naquele instante.

Eles teriam tempo suficiente para aprender todas as idiossincrasias um do outro depois, e foi a esperança disso que os fez cair no sono tão facilmente.

Pois em meio a alegria e mútua satisfação por estarem juntos, eles se sentiam, acima de tudo, seguros.


	10. Passado

Daisy sonhou com Adam naquela noite.

Com as mãos dele passeando por seu corpo, e sua boca beijando cada centímetro de sua pele. Poderia ser o reflexo de uma memória, ou seus desejos tomando forma por conta do cheiro dele que havia impregnado sua mente.

Ela acordou com o nome dele nos lábios, e se contorceu entre os lençóis quando pontadas de desejo atravessaram sua espinha.

Ela podia sentir o quão molhada estava, e sabia que seria tão fácil se tocar. Talvez tentar deixar que ele fizesse aquilo não fosse má ideia; deslizaria fácil. Ela se sentia tão aquecida e suave.

Mas ao se tornar mais consciente ela percebeu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, que ele não estava ao seu lado.

Além disso sua cabeça parecia mais pesada, e suas têmporas doíam como se pregos tivessem sido postos ali.

— _Droga_ — ela murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

Sua boca estava seca, e ela sabia que precisaria de uma aspirina para voltar a se sentir como um ser humano decente.

Frustrada, Daisy abriu os olhos devagar e suspirou. Desejando fervorosamente voltar a sentir apenas o tesão que a tinha acordado segundos antes.

Adam saiu do banheiro na ponta dos pés naquele instante, e Daisy franziu o cenho em sua direção, seu coração traidor errando algumas batidas.

Segurando os cobertores na altura do peito, ela se equilibrou sobre um braço e bocejou enquanto o observava.

Por seus movimentos, Adam hesitou por um instante sua caminhada silenciosa, desviando os olhos em sua direção com uma expressão de remorso cobrindo seu rosto.

— Acordei você? — ele perguntou culpado.

Em qualquer outro momento, Daisy teria sorrido e respondido que sim. Que sonhar com o corpo dele havia acelerado seus batimentos cardíacos o suficiente para despertá-la, e que portanto ele era realmente culpado por acordá-la.

Mas sua cabeça parecia estar totalmente fora de sintonia com a sua _vagina_ , mesmo que ela ainda pudesse sentir sua lubrificação escorrendo de si, ela não poderia se concentrar no próprio desejo enquanto sua cabeça parecesse estar tamborilando.

— Não — ela negou, e sua voz soou rouca e velha.

 _Deus_ , ela esperava que aquilo passasse durante o dia, ou Rian a comeria viva durante a noite.

Era seu último dia de gravação na Irlanda, no dia seguinte pela manhã ela estaria voltando para casa para um merecido descanso, e em poucos dias estaria viajando para o outro lado do planeta para visitar a irmã mais velha antes que tivesse de partir para os Estados Unidos e continuar seu trabalho.

— Droga, parece que tem um animal morto dentro da minha boca — ela murmurou inconformada com o quão mal se sentia.

— Você é meio fraca pra bebida? — Adam perguntou rindo.

— Não — Daisy garantiu chateada — Aquelas cervejas deveriam estar enfeitiçadas com algum entorpecente élfico.

Adam não pôde esconder o início de uma gargalhada, mas se conteve ao ouvir um gemido desgostoso de Daisy.

— Quer que eu peça algo para você? — ele ofereceu gentilmente.

— Não — Daisy negou enquanto se aconchegava nos travesseiros — Acho que só preciso de um banho... talvez mais algumas horas de sono... Que horas são afinal? — perguntou sonolenta.

— Quase dez — Adam respondeu — Eu preciso fazer uma ligação sobre trabalho — avisou enquanto recolhia as próprias roupas do chão e se vestia — Eu vou ao meu quarto para que você possa voltar a dormir.

Daisy se remexeu na cama para tentar sentar um pouco, mas se arrependeu imediatamente ao perceber o quanto seus cabelos pareciam desarrumados ao redor de sua cabeça. Deveria estar parecendo como um ninho de passarinhos, e deveria ser por essa razão que Adam estava a encarando como se estivesse chocado.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos, e Daisy segurou os lençóis com um pouco mais de força ao redor do próprio busto.

— O que? — ela não conseguiu evitar perguntar quando Adam continuou a encarando em silêncio.

— Você é muito linda — ele respondeu engolindo em seco.

— Certo... — Daisy respondeu franzindo o cenho incrédula.

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse tentando voltar a si e desviou os olhos dela como se fosse necessário, seus lábios se crisparam numa linha fina, mas ele não foi capaz de conter um meio sorriso que deixou sua covinha em evidência.

— É adorável que você não tenha consciência nenhuma sobre o quão gostosa é — ele murmurou sorrindo.

Daisy sentiu um calor subir por seu pescoço direto para suas bochechas, e algo em seu ventre parecia estar entrando em ebulição.

Ela gostaria de dizer que não acreditava nele, que ele também deveria estar enfeitiçado por alguma magia élfica, ou que talvez ele só precisasse prestar mais atenção para perceber que ela parecia terrível.

Mas o olhar dele em sua direção soava tão sincero e suave, quem sabe ele realmente não a visse como achava que via, por uma percepção comprometida causada pelo início da paixão.

E constatar aquilo fez com que Daisy sorrisse e suspirasse contente, porque ela podia ver nos olhos dele, no sorriso, ou até mesmo no modo como ele estava se movendo ao seu redor, que ele estava apaixonado por ela.

Talvez ela admitisse que também estava sentindo aquilo por ele; que havia sentido por muito tempo.

— Eu não vou discordar de você, apenas porquê você também parece atraente demais para alguém que acabou de acordar.

— Está insinuando que nós dois temos opiniões confusas por causa do sono?

— Não, estou admitindo que você também é muito gostoso e parece não saber disso.

Adam franziu o cenho e se aproximou da cama com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

— Eu não sei? — ele perguntou enquanto sentava perto dos pés de Daisy.

— Ah, esqueci que você me provoca conscientemente — ela respondeu fingindo estar chateada.

— Talvez se você não reagisse tão bem ao meu flerte eu seria menos confiante.

— Vou treinar meu corpo para não ficar com tesão ao seu redor então.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha e apertou os lábios com força para tentar conter um riso, as mãos dele seguraram suas pernas sob os lençóis e Daisy contorceu os dedos dos pés quando sentiu um arrepio subir por sua pele.

 _Diga que quer me tocar_ , ela pensou em dizer; _Diga e eu tentarei por você_.

— Quer tomar café da manhã comigo daqui uma hora? — foi o que ele disse no entanto.

Parecia que ele estava lutando bravamente por algo, e Daisy que era ótima em esconder suas decepções apenas assentiu e sorriu em concordância.

Adam se aproximou e selou seus lábios rapidamente, suas mãos ariciaram os cabelos de Daisy e as pontas de seus dedos resvalaram em suas orelhas delicadamente.

— Nos vemos em uma hora então — ele sussurrou antes de sair.

Daisy se jogou para trás na cama assim que ouviu a porta do quarto bater, e fechou os olhos com força enquanto passava as mãos pelo próprio corpo.

Pensando na noite anterior muito mais do que deveria ser considerado saudável, ela estava facilmente começando a se sentir mal pelo modo como as coisas haviam acabado.

Mesmo que a manhã tenha corrido naturalmente e as coisas entre eles parecessem ótimas, havia certa timidez a rondando.

Ela nunca explicava para seus parceiros o que gostava ou não na cama, era mais fácil deixar que as coisas rolassem naturalmente, e permitir que eles a tocassem como quisessem evitaria muitas conversas complicadas.

Algumas pessoas simplesmente não teriam paciência ou não se importariam com ela o suficiente para tentar entender, mas ela não queria que fosse assim com Adam.

Ela só precisava encontrar um jeito de explanar seus receios antes que eles fizessem mais do que dar alguns amassos antes de dormir, porque ela não seria capaz de fingir para ele, de todas as pessoas, se as coisas fossem ruins.

Pensando em suas últimas conversas com sua médica, Daisy começou a pensar que explicar as coisas do jeito mais técnico possível talvez soasse mais coerente e compreensível.

Minutos depois quando um remédio para dor de cabeça já estava fazendo efeito, Daisy sentia que mais da metade de sua leve ressaca havia ido embora junto com o banho que ela havia tomado.

Seu corpo estava enrolado em uma toalha e seus cabelos molhados estavam soltos ao redor de sua cabeça, pingando água fria por suas clavículas.

Ela havia se aproximado do espelho para averiguar se alguma mancha suspeita estaria pintando sua pele, mas o único borrão vermelho em seu pescoço poderia facilmente passar por alergia e ser coberto com um pouco de maquiagem. Além disso, suas preocupações se desviaram rapidamente para sua aparência, a distraindo de todo o resto.

Houvera uma época em sua vida, que Daisy não poderia se olhar no espelho sem que se sentisse mal pelo o que estava vendo. Mas naquele instante ela estava satisfeita consigo mesma.

Ela sorriu confiante para seu reflexo, e decidiu que seria mais confiante a partir daquele momento.

Minutos depois, quando ela ja estava devidamente vestida e escovava os cabelos, decidiu ligar para a irmã, apenas porque se sentia feliz demais para manter sua alegria para si.

— Vocês transaram? — Kika perguntou distraída do outro lado da linha, depois que Daisy já havia a atualizado de todos os últimos acontecimentos.

— Ainda não — ela respondeu pensativa.

— Pelo amor de Deus não deixe que ele vá com tudo! — Kika aconselhou rindo.

Mas Daisy franziu o cenho desgostosa mesmo assim, risadas não eram o bastante para camuflar seu medo sincero.

— Talvez eu queira que ele _vá com tudo_ — ela rebateu calma.

— Dazz, lembra como você ficou depois da sua primeira vez com o Ric? — Kika relembrou preocupada.

— Talvez ele fosse grande demais?

— Aquilo não teve a ver com tamanho — Kika rebateu — Você disse que Charlie era maior do que ele...

— E o sexo era melhor — as duas falaram em uníssono.

Daisy riu incrédula, e negou com a cabeça, mesmo que sua irmã não pudesse vê-la.

— Mas eles eram igualmente terríveis com os dedos — ela pontuou.

— E o Adam? — Kika quis saber nada sútil.

— Eu não deixei que ele tentasse — Daisy confessou — Seria horrível e o clima acabaria.

— Você não pensou em... não sei... tentar dizer para ele exatamente como você queria?

— Sim — Daisy respondeu pensativa — Como minha médica disse que eu deveria, mas...

— Mas?

— Eu não sei... seria estranho dizer... não sei como começar o assunto, parece esquisito.

— Você não disse que já havia conversado com ele sobre isso? — Kika perguntou confusa.

— Não — Daisy negou — Não exatamente... eu apenas disse que não podia ter filhos...

— Você disse assim? — Kika pressionou — Com essas palavras? Ele deve estar achando que você é estéril.

— Eu deveria ter sido mais específica? — ela questionou preocupada.

— Não naquele instante — Kika a reconfortou — Você só estava desabafando com um _amigo_...

O deboche em sua voz não passou despercebido aos ouvidos de Daisy, mas ela achou mais seguro ignorá-la momentaneamente.

— Mas agora...

— O que? — Daisy pressionou.

— Não sei... gostaria que você tivesse uma experiência sexual legal para variar.

— Minhas experiências sexuais foram legais — Daisy respondeu nada convincente.

— Elas deveriam ter sido ótimas...

— Não sou tão exigente.

— Okay, mas eu estou apostando várias fichinhas em Adam... ele tem esse jeitão meio....

— Já chega — Daisy a interrompeu rindo — Não crie expectativas mais do que eu.

Kika gargalhou e murmurou várias desculpas enquanto suspirava para tentar se acalmar.

— Talvez você poderia conversar com ele sobre aquele post que você queria fazer — Kika voltou a falar séria alguns segundos depois — Jeito nada sutil de trazer o assunto à tona, mas...

— Não, não — Daisy a interrompeu animada — Kikis é uma ótima idéia, você é um máximo. Eu preciso desligar...

— Você é ridícula — Kika falou revoltada no outro lado da linha.

— Eu prometo que vou ver você assim que chegar em Londres amanhã — Daisy tentou negociar para apaziguar a irmã — Ou no domingo...

— Admita que só nos veremos no avião à caminho da Austrália — Kika respondeu irônica — Porquê você não vai largar dele enquanto tiver oportunidade.

— Ele não está indo comigo para a Inglaterra — Daisy falou mais chateada do que pretendia.

— Ew, Dazz — Kika fingiu estar enojada — Você soa doente.

— Eu só estou apaixonada — Daisy admitiu sem pensar.

Kika imediatamente começou a gritar do outro lado da linha, e Daisy afastou o telefone da orelha e riu enquanto desligava na cara dela.

Três mensagens revoltadas de sua irmã chegaram no segundo seguinte, mas outras cinco emocionadas e desejando boa sorte vieram logo em seguida.

Por isso Daisy estava com um sorriso tão grande no rosto quando decidiu ligar para sua agente; a frase _"Quero fazer agora"_ , soou obviamente suspeita demais, mas Hylda, que cuidava de sua imagem há quase seis anos, não hesitou em oferecer ajuda prontamente para ajustar o texto que a própria Daisy havia escrito há algum tempo.

Quando Adam voltou ao seu quarto, muito mais do que uma hora depois, Daisy tentou não derreter quando ele segurou sua cintura e a puxou em sua direção para beijá-la apaixonadamente, como se estivesse mais do que contente em se acostumar com aquilo.

— Desculpa por te fazer esperar — ele murmurou de olhos fechados com a boca colada na dela.

— Tudo bem — Daisy respondeu sorrindo — Pronto para sair?

Adam se afastou dela apenas o suficiente para que eles pudessem se encarar, e Daisy nem precisava se esforçar para notar o quanto ele gostaria de ficar, talvez voltar a beijá-la e não parar até que eles precisassem de ar.

— Sim — ele respondeu no entanto, mas parecia tanto querer dizer algo além disso.

Contudo, Daisy não o pressionou, e apenas aceitou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos quando ele ofereceu.

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando eles já estavam devidamente caracterizados e prontos para gravar sua última cena juntos naquele país, Daisy estava distraída pensando no dia adorável que eles haviam tido juntos quando a maquiadora na frente dela murmurou alguma coisa que a despertou.

— O que você disse? — Daisy perguntou curiosa, achando muito suspeito o sorriso melindroso que rondava os lábios da mulher.

— Que você tem sorte — ela repetiu a contragosto.

— Por? — Daisy insistiu confusa.

— Sua cena hoje ser com o cabelo solto...

— O que?

Ao invés de responder, a mulher levantou um espelho na altura de seus olhos e apontou para o caminho vermelho em seu pescoço.

Não era tão chamativo quanto ela estava fazendo parecer, nem deveria ser notado se não se prestasse bastante atenção.

— Alergia — Daisy respondeu no automático.

— Certo — a mulher fingiu concordar — Vamos cobrir mesmo assim, okay?

— Okay — ela respondeu esganiçada.

Na festa de encerramento naquela noite, Daisy não pôde esconder sua vergonha de Adam quando ele perguntou nada sútil porquê ela estava usando gola alta.

— Também chamaram sua atenção? — ele questionou rindo enquanto sentava ao lado dela no bar.

— Chamaram a sua?

— Perguntaram se um gato havia me atacado.

Daisy riu abismada e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, Adam acariciou suas costas num gesto confortador, mas não parava de sorrir ao seu lado como se achasse a situação hilária.

— Eu espero que você tenha concordado — ela brincou.

— Oh, sim — ele garantiu ainda rindo — Mas deixei claro que havia sido um ataque consentido.

Daisy gargalhou desacreditada e sacudiu o rosto em negação, a mão de Adam em suas costas desceu até sua cintura, e ele se aproximou delicadamente para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Eu estava pensando, se teria a mesma sorte hoje de novo...

Daisy apertou os olhos com força e sorriu nervosa, seu corpo instintivamente se aproximando do dele, mas havia uma parte sua tão obviamente relutante, uma parte que nem ela mesma entendia direito.

Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ela não fosse tão naturalmente insegura, mesmo sentindo que ele era muito sincero em tudo que dizia, um pedaço do seu coração parecia precisar de uma afirmação para ficar mais tranquilo.

— Eu adoraria — ela respondeu perdida, mesmo que ele não tenha necessariamente feito uma pergunta.

Em sua mente, Daisy repassava o que pretendia dizer para ele naquela noite, mas o desejo de ignorar suas limitações apenas permitir que ele a beija-se e a tocasse como quisesse parecia estar conflitando com seu bom senso.

— Está tudo bem? — ele quis saber quando pareceu sentir seu nervosismo.

— Sim — ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Adam respirou fundo e se afastou um pouco, parecendo precisar de espaço de repente para conseguir respirar melhor.

— Sabe — ele começou a dizer paciente — Você é uma excelente atriz, mas uma péssima mentirosa... como isso é possível? — perguntou com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

— Eu não sei — Daisy respondeu facilmente — Talvez eu só esteja nervosa — acrescentou tentando ser sincera.

— Eu estava brincando — Adam se apressou em dizer — Nós não precisamos fazer nada, eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada...

— Não, não — Daisy o interrompeu tranquilizadora — É só que ontem estávamos um pouco bêbados, e hoje eu queria... queria estar mais sóbria.

— Você quer conversar — ele sugeriu.

— Sim — ela concordou com um suspiro aliviado.

Adam sorriu paciente, como se estivesse pronto para conversar exatamente naquele instante se ela quisesse, mas o nome de Daisy foi chamado alto do outro canto do bar e eles se afastaram automaticamente enquanto ela virava o rosto para responder o chamado.

Percebendo que queriam que ela cantasse um pouco, Daisy voltou a olhar na direção de Adam e arqueou uma sobrancelha num convite silencioso.

— Não — ele negou sorrindo — Acho que hoje serei apenas um espectador.

— Não me julgue severamente — ela pediu brincando enquanto se afastava.

Adam a observou praticamente saltitar em direção a banda e se posicionar entre os músicos, cantando canções pela metade apenas para satisfazer os pedidos dos seus colegas, e os sorrisos e aplausos que ela recebia a cada reinterpretação o deixavam orgulhosamente contente.

Sentado junto de outros colegas, Adam aproveitou a noite sem beber um único gole de álcool, e mesmo assim ele estava tão aquecido e divertido, pois nunca havia se sentido tão amigável com toda a equipe como naquele momento.

Ele sentiria saudades, percebeu. Mesmo que fosse encontrar todos dali duas semanas para continuar o trabalho, aquele instante de integração e diversão jamais se repetiria.

Daisy parecia estar brilhando no final da noite, ela o puxou pela mão e não se importou com os olhares ou as risadas que as pessoas ao seu redor os lançaram.

Eles dançaram lentamente ao som da voz de um de seus colegas que cantava _Unbreak My Heart_ com mais entusiasmo que talento, fazendo os dois sorrirem um para o outro durante a performance enquanto sussurravam a letra da música.

— Essa é a melhor música de Karaokê — Daisy murmurou sorrindo.

— Hm... Nós precisamos discutir sobre isso — Adam discordou brincando.

— Cite uma melhor — Daisy desafiou.

— Agora não consigo pensar em nenhuma porquê sua beleza me desnorteia — ele respondeu rindo.

— Você joga baixo, Douglas — ela rebateu sorrindo incrédula.

Adam apenas sorriu em resposta e deu de ombros quando a música acabou, ele tentou puxá-la em sua direção para que eles pudessem sentar juntos, mas Daisy já estava se despedindo das pessoas ao seu redor e ele apenas a seguiu no ato.

No caminho de volta ao hotel, Daisy falou rindo inconformada sobre como todos pareciam estar olhando maliciosos em sua direção, e Adam apenas entrelaçou seus dedos e a ouviu, contente demais por saber que terminariam aquela noite juntos.

— Quer ficar comigo essa noite? — ele perguntou quando eles ja estavam no corredor perto de suas portas.

Daisy havia virado em sua direção para beijá-lo e apenas assentiu sorrindo, seus dedos acariciavam a nuca dele lentamente, e Adam gostaria muito que ela nunca parasse.

Mas quando eles entraram em seu quarto, Daisy imediatamente se afastou dele e começou a conversar perguntando para onde ele pretendia ir nos próximos dias.

— _Casa_ , eu acho — Adam respondeu enquanto sentava na cama e observava Daisy mexer em suas coisas pelo quarto.

Ele já havia tirado todas as suas roupas do armário naquela manhã, e a maior parte já estava devidamente arrumada em sua mala, mesmo que ele se sentisse perdido, sem o menor desejo de voltar para _casa_.

Daisy começou a bagunçar tudo, como se estivesse a procura de algo, mas quando Adam riu incrédulo em suas costas ela se virou arrependida e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Desculpa — ela pediu sorrindo — Só queria uma camisa sua.

— Você pode pegar o que quiser — Adam respondeu divertido.

Daisy assentiu agradecida e sentou ao lado de sua mala, dessa vez virada em sua direção, e continuou a mexer procurando por algo que a agradasse.

— Sabe — ela começou a dizer nada sútil — Eu queria conversar sobre algo com você.

— Eu também — Adam respondeu.

Ela levantou os olhos para que eles pudessem se encarar, e acabou rindo quando os dois permaneceram em silêncio como se estivessem esperando o outro começar.

— Hum... — Adam murmurou quebrando o silêncio — Tive uma conversa com meu agente hoje mais cedo — ele disse depois de pigarrear — Sobre umas fotos minhas.

— O que tinha nelas? — Daisy perguntou atenta.

— Você — Adam respondeu dando de ombros — Não dava para reconhecer você, mas...

— Nós estávamos fazendo algo comprometedor? — ela quis saber preocupada.

— Não, eu... só estava sorrindo olhando para você — ele explicou calmo — Foram tiradas no bar que fomos ontem.

Daisy suspirou, sem saber se de incômodo ou alívio. Ela entendia porque eles não poderiam ter de modo algum fotos comprometedoras juntos, mas também parecia injusto que eles não pudessem andar despreocupadamente.

— Tudo já foi resolvido — ele esclareceu rápido — Eu só queria contar, já que sua equipe provavelmente não ficou sabendo...

— Hm, certo... obrigada — ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Não parecia certo conversar sobre aquilo naquele instante; o que _"Tudo já foi resolvido"_ significava, e porquê deveria ser resolvido em primeiro lugar.

— O que você queria dizer? — ele perguntou depois de vários segundos em silêncio.

Daisy se forçou a pôr um sorriso sincero no rosto, e tentou deixar todas as suas preocupações presas num lugar obscuro em sua mente.

Mesmo que Adam fosse devidamente solteiro, mesmo que eles não tivessem nada à esconder. Deixar que o mundo todo soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre eles seria uma dor de cabeça; uma que ela não queria ter de enfrentar tão cedo se parasse para pensar.

Por isso ela tentou esquecer momentaneamente, eles teriam tempo para se preparar para aquilo depois, e pegou o próprio telefone à procura do texto que havia escrito.

— Eu... decidi postar uma coisa, no meu instagram — ela explicou — Queria te mostrar antes.

Levantando de onde estava, Daisy andou calmamente até Adam e estendeu o braço oferecendo o telefone que estava em sua mão.

Adam aceitou curioso, mas Daisy não permaneceu ao seu lado para ver sua reação.

Voltando para perto de suas roupas, ela deu as costas para ele outra vez e ficou em silêncio enquanto esperava alguma reação dele. Mas Adam não disse nada por vários segundos, e não querendo encará-lo ainda, Daisy começou a tirar a própria roupa quando achou uma camiseta dele grande o bastante.

Adam leu o texto na tela do celular, duas vezes, mas sem saber o que exatamente Daisy esperava que ele dissesse, permaneceu em silêncio. Porém logo desviou sua atenção da pequena tela em suas mãos e observou Daisy se despir e vestir uma camisa sua que parecia um vestido curto nela.

Quando ela virou para encará-lo, Adam sorriu encantado e fez um sinal com uma mão para que ela fosse em sua direção.

— Ficou bem — ele murmurou quando ela parou em sua frente ao lado da cama.

Suas mãos foram em direção a cintura dela, e ele a puxou gentilmente mais para perto.

Daisy levou as próprias mãos aos cabelos dele, e entrelaçou os dedos pelos fios.

— Você quer que eu explique? — ela perguntou baixo.

— Eu... conheço um pouco sobre esses males — ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

— _Males_ é uma palavra engraçada — Daisy murmurou.

— É por isso que você disse que não pode ter filhos? — ele perguntou calmo.

— Sim — ela respondeu com um sorriso conformado — Eu sou infértil em dobro.

Adam acompanhou suas risadas, apenas porque ela parecia nervosa demais para deixar o momento mais sério do que realmente era necessário.

Ele levantou o rosto em sua direção e Daisy prontamente baixou o próprio para selar seus lábios, as mãos dele subiram em direção às suas costas e ele a abraçou carinhoso.

— Como eu disse no texto — ela começou a dizer, se afastando de sua boca apenas o bastante para conseguir falar — Eu descobri a endometriose com quinze anos, me tratei e me cuidei corretamente, mas no começo desse ano voltei a sentir algumas dores e certo incômodo durante o sexo...

Adam assentiu compreensivo e beijou a ponta de seu queixo de um jeito confortador, suas mãos nas costas dela continuavam a acariciar o local do mesmo jeito que ele havia feito no dia anterior.

— Acabei descobrindo sobre os ovários policísticos — ela continuou a dizer pensativa — E eu estou tratando isso também, e estou bem...

Adam sorriu orgulhoso, e suspirou paciente quando Daisy deslizou as mãos de seus cabelos para tocar seu rosto.

— Eu não fiz sexo desde então — ela explicou finalmente — Minha última experiência não foi das melhores... E eu não sei, apenas queria que as coisas entre nós fossem perfeitas.

— Nós não precisamos...

— Eu _gosto_ de sexo, Adam — Daisy o interrompeu sorrindo — Eu _quero_ fazer sexo com você.

— Tem certeza que não vai ser ruim para você? — ele quis saber preocupado.

— Absoluta — ela garantiu — Eu só preciso ser um pouco mais _aquecida_ do que você provavelmente está acostumado, mas não é um problema porquê eu pareço estar num constante estado de excitação ao seu redor.

Adam riu alto e a beijou entre risadas enquanto sentia as mãos de Daisy descerem até seus ombros para que eles pudessem se abraçar.

— Isso tem a ver com a restrição aos meus dedos? — ele murmurou divertido contra a boca dela.

Daisy gargalhou no rosto dele e se afastou um pouco, seus olhos fechados com força como se ela estivesse envergonhada ou arrependida.

— É só que sempre foi horrível — ela explicou rindo — Parecia que eles estavam tentando pegar moedas de um buraco em um sofá.

— Estou com medo que minha técnica não agrade você — ele começou a dizer entre risadas — Mas eu gostaria muito de tentar.

Daisy o empurrou levemente, mas Adam a puxou para junto de si mais ainda e a beijou sorrindo como se estivesse feliz demais para conseguir evitar.

— Tenho certeza que você é uma excelente professora — ele brincou — E modéstia parte, eu aprendo bem rápido.

— Eu não vou conseguir fingir se não gostar — ela tentou avisar — Não para você.

— Eu prometo que não ficarei ofendido — ele garantiu.

Daisy fingiu pensar por alguns segundos, mas logo estava rindo e assentindo em concordância.

Adam a beijou lentamente, seu sorriso diminuindo para que ele pudesse unir suas línguas.

Ele deixou que suas mãos descessem pelas costas dela, passando por seu quadril e deslizando ganancioso por sua bunda. Daisy estremeceu e separou seus lábios para suspirar contra a boca dele, mas Adam não apertou sua pele como ela pensou que ele apertaria. Ao invés disso subiu seus dígitos agora por debaixo da camisa e pôs as pontas dos dedos sob o tecido de sua calcinha.

Ele abriu os olhos e a encarou num pedido silencioso, Daisy apenas assentiu em um consentimento mudo e engoliu em seco enquanto ele segurava as laterais da peça íntima e puxava para baixo.

Os dedos dele deixaram trilhas de fogo nas pernas dela, e Daisy segurou seus ombros com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário quando precisou se equilibrar para tirar um pé de cada vez.

Adam afastou o próprio corpo para trás, subindo e se aconchegando na cama entre os travesseiros, e Daisy o seguiu ansiosa pondo uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e sentando em seu colo.

As mãos dele voltaram a acariciar suas costas por baixo da camisa que ela usava, mas ele não fez mais do que deslizar os dígitos sobre a pele enquanto ela segurava seu rosto e o beijava voraz.

Ele estava maleável em baixo dela, mesmo que sua respiração tenha se tornado irregular depois de alguns momentos, ele apenas continuou correspondendo seus beijos com afinco, mas não fazendo mais que aquilo.

Daisy segurou seus braços e puxou suas mãos nada sútil para frente de seu corpo, mas Adam somente alisou sua barriga com os polegares e subiu em direção ao seus seios.

Ela percebeu que realmente teria que dizer exatamente o que ele deveria fazer se quisesse mais que aquilo, no entanto não era difícil deixá-lo roçar as pontas dos dedos em seus mamilos excitados.

Adam segurou os dois entre os indicadores e polegares, e Daisy suspirou extasiada quando pontadas de desejo atingiram seu ventre.

Suas bocas foram separadas e Daisy ofegou quando Adam começou a beijar sua mandíbula, seus lábios deslizaram por seu maxilar em direção ao seu pescoço e ela o abraçou com mais força quando sentiu a língua molhada dele em sua pele.

As mãos dela foram em direção aos seus cabelos, e Adam ofegou quando ela entrelaçou os dedos entre os fios e os puxou devagar.

Dividida entre sorrir ou suspirar extasiada, Daisy apenas manteve os olhos fechados e se remexeu no colo de Adam quando os lábios dele chegaram em sua orelha e seus dentes mordiscaram seu lóbulo devagar.

— Quero pôr minha língua em todos os lugares que meus dedos tocarem você essa noite — ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Seu corpo tremeu contra o dele, e seu silêncio pareceu o incentivar ainda mais. Os dedos dele acariciando seus mamilos beliscaram a pele devagar, e ela soltou um gemido involuntário enquanto puxava a cabeça dele para que pudesse beijá-lo outra vez.

— Você pode me tocar onde quiser — ela sussurrou contra a boca dele.

Os lábios de Adam se curvaram num sorriso, mas Daisy não abriu os olhos para contemplá-lo. Ao invés disso, se manteve compenetrada na sensação dos dedos dele, que soltaram seus seios e deslizaram por sua barriga até em baixo do seu ventre.

Ele os manteve ali, acariciando a pele enquanto permitia que Daisy chupasse sua língua. O toque a fazia sentir como se pequenos raios de energia estivessem a perfurando, e seu quadril se movia inconscientemente contra o dele.

Quando ele finalmente levou uma mão até seu sexo, Daisy suspirou tão aliviada que provavelmente não ficaria surpresa se realmente fosse bom daquela vez, porque ela estava tão desesperada, parecia que todo o sangue do seu corpo estava correndo em direção à um único lugar, e ela estava pulsando excitada por isso.

Adam usou o dedo anelar e o indicador para para abrir espaço, e deixou que o médio resvalasse em seu clitóris delicadamente. Daisy gemeu atordoada, e sentiu o corpo desabar em cima do dele, como se ela só precisasse daquilo para se entregar ainda mais.

Ficar a mercê dele sem medo ou dúvidas, e somente apreciar a sensação dos dedos dele a acariciando.

Mas o toque era apenas experimental, e por mais que fosse bom, não era suficiente. Daisy poderia permanecer para sempre naquela doce tortura, porque Adam parecia estar esperando que ele falasse algo para continuar, fazer algo além de mexer o dedo de um lado para o outro; um toque leve demais para fazer mais do que apenas deixá-la atordoada.

— Você pode pressionar com mais força — ela murmurou tonta.

Adam imediatamente aumentou a pressão do toque e começou a fazer movimentos circulares, Daisy gemeu satisfeita e mordeu os lábios dele para extravasar a torrente de sensações que estavam a invadindo.

Ele sabia o que fazer, Daisy não tinha mais dúvidas sobre aquilo. E não era porquê ele era um _expert_ naquilo, ou porquê ela estivesse o ensinando bem... _ela não estava dizendo quase nada_... eles apenas estavam em total sintonia, e ele estava atento o suficiente nas reações do corpo dela para conseguir dar exatamente o que ela queria.

Porque ele era paciente, e atencioso. E Daisy estava tão feliz, por estar com ele, e porquê ele parecia tão satisfeito em estar com ela também.

Ele não pediu permissão quando mudou a posição dos dedos, não era preciso, ele parecia adivinhar o que ela desejava.

Seus dedos desceram e deslizaram em sua lubrificação, e o xingamento que ele soltou fez Daisy tremelicar em cima dele e gemer mais alto.

Ele esperou que ela dissesse que poderia pôr um dedo dentro dela no entanto, e deixou que seu polegar continuasse acariciando seu clitóris enquanto deslizava por sua entrada molhada.

Daisy estava perdida demais, presa entre a sensação e a constatação de que a mão dele era enorme o bastante para fazer aquilo

— Você pode pôr dois de uma vez — ela falou suspirando.

Ela não era virgem, teria acrescentado mesmo que não fosse preciso dizer, apenas porquê por mais que ela estivesse agradecida por quão cuidadoso ele era, a hesitação inicial não era mais necessária; ela estava excitada o suficiente para que ele pudesse fodê-la com quatro dedos se quisesse.

Mesmo assim, quando ele retirou seu dedo médio e voltou a penetrá-la com dois, Daisy gemeu satisfeita como se fosse suficiente.

E _Deus_ , talvez fosse. Mas o atrito em suas paredes internas estava tão molhado e delicioso que não demorou muito para que ela pedisse desesperada para que ele pusesse mais um dedo, apenas porque a dificuldade atrasaria a conclusão a que ela estava inevitavelmente chegando.

— Mais rápido — ela implorou necessitada — _Isso_... porra sim, mantenha assim...

Daisy gostaria de agradecer infinitamente o fato de que ele conseguia manter o pulso numa velocidade constante, coisa que ela sozinha jamais poderia.

Ela nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, tão facilmente arrebatada.

Adam havia parado de a beijar aquela altura, e sussurrava em seu ouvido coisas que pareciam, se possível, incendiar a sua alma muito mais do que já estava.

Como ele gostaria de chupar seus seios, ou enfiar a língua dentro dela junto com seus dedos.

Daisy entraria em combustão a qualquer momento apenas por ouvir a sua voz, mas ele alternava suas falas com coisas, que apesar de não diminuírem sua excitação, faziam-na chiar como uma brasa ardente sendo alimentada.

Porque ela se sentia tão adorada, e _amada_.

Em meio a toda sua paixão e desejo, havia uma brisa suave e delicada. Uma fonte de um sentimento calmo e macio que ameaçava os transbordar

E deveria ser errado que alguém tivesse aquele tipo de poder sobre outra pessoa, mas Daisy não se importava que fosse ele a obtê-lo, porquê ela não se importava de pertencer à ele.

Era cedo demais para admitir, ela sabia. E talvez ele não precisasse ouvi-la dizer, talvez ele estivesse sentindo como ela.

Daisy nunca pensou que o prazer pudesse ser tão benevolente quanto abrasador, e não foi surpresa o que a fez praticamente gritar satisfeita quando seu orgasmo a atingiu.

Ela só precisava se libertar da sensação, que soava como uma grande e calma onda atravessando seu corpo, e gemer exultante e realizada era a única reação que seu corpo desossado parecia conseguir ter.

Ele continuou movendo os dedos dentro dela, mesmo quando ela os apertou com força se contraindo ao seu redor, e apenas diminuiu a velocidade de suas investidas até que ela suspirasse satisfeita e o beijasse agradecida.

Daisy não tinha noção nenhuma de quanto tempo havia passado desde o momento em que o orgasmo havia a deixado desolada, mas quando Adam tirou os dedos de dentro dela pareceu que uma eternidade e segundo nenhum ao mesmo tempo tinha os trespassado, como se eles estivessem num mundo entre os mundos, onde o tempo não passava e tudo era infinito.

Ela instintivamente não perdeu tempo em abrir os botões da calça dele enquanto o beijava, e Adam a ajudou, diligente e pressuroso.

Eles provavelmente nunca se livraram de uma peça de roupa tão rápido antes, mas poucos segundos depois Adam estava lambuzando os dedos na vagina dela para pegar sua lubrificação e deslizar sobre o próprio membro.

Daisy engoliu seus gemidos ao beijá-lo profundamente, e imitou seus gestos o ajudando a se masturbar.

Ela riu envergonhada quando percebeu o quanto já estava _pronta para outra_ poucos segundos depois, mas o sorriso de Adam era satisfeito e solícito, como se ele estivesse adorando a ideia do que estava causando nela.

Adam levou uma mão ao meio das pernas dela outra vez, e Daisy o chamou de ladrão quando ele apenas molhou os dedos e voltou para esfregar em si mesmo.

Mas ele voltou a acariciá-la depois disso, seus dedos brincando com seu clitóris enquanto sua outra mão subia por debaixo da blusa que ela usava para beliscar seus mamilos excitados.

Ele pediu que ela o avisasse quando estivesse perto de gozar, e Daisy assentiu excessivamente contente e excitada, o obedecendo poucos minutos depois quando Adam murmurou entre gemidos que adoraria estar fodendo sua boceta ao invés de suas mãos.

O segundo orgasmo a alcançou muito mais calmo que o primeiro, mesmo que igualmente satisfatório e arrebatador, parecia que fazer aquilo junto dele a tornava muito mais consciente e suscetível ao próprio prazer.

Eles pararam de se beijar minutos depois, seus olhos permaneceram fechados, e suas testas ficaram unidas enquanto eles pareciam dividir um único sopro de vida, respirando na boca um do outro.

Quando finalmente se afastaram um pouco para se encarar, Daisy levou uma das mãos até a boca e lambeu o esperma de Adam que escorria por entre seus dedos.

A reação dele foi beijá-la outra vez apaixonadamente, sentindo o próprio gosto na língua dela. E se isso os levou a tirar o resto das roupas que os cobriam e gemer enquanto se acariciavam minutos depois, nenhum dos dois se sentia arrependido de suas escolhas.

Daisy beijou seu peito e suspirou satisfeita muito tempo depois, os braços de Adam ao seu redor a faziam se sentir em casa muito mais do que deveria ser saudável. E quando ela pediu que ele a acompanhasse para a dela no dia seguinte, ele não hesitou em aceitar sem pestanejar.

Porque ele a acompanharia em qualquer lugar.


	11. Passado

Daisy estava sorrindo antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, os dedos de Adam deslizaram por seu pescoço e subiram em direção ao seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha levemente.

O toque soava como ser banhada por leves raios de sol; aquecendo sua pele e provavelmente a fazendo brilhar.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou quando ela se remexeu.

Seus olhos piscaram devagar e ela franziu o rosto enquanto se espreguiçava, o corpo de Adam ao seu lado estava frio e aconchegante, mas suas pernas eram as únicas partes de seus corpos que realmente estavam entrelaçadas.

Sua cabeça descansava sobre um braço dele, e suas mãos estavam postas entre seus corpos.

De frente um para o outro, Adam estava sorrindo quando Daisy abriu os olhos e o encarou, a mão livre dele ainda acariciando seu rosto sonolento.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu em um murmúrio contente.

— Nosso voo está marcado para daqui três horas — Adam falou num sussurro baixo, como se estivesse contando cada segundo em que eles estavam juntos — O que significa que deveríamos estar de pé.

— Nós estamos de férias — Daisy relembrou feliz.

A mão dele em seu rosto deslizou por sua pele até que seus dedos estivessem acariciando seus braços, mas seu toque continuou a descer, passando por sua cintura e quadril.

Quando seus dígitos finalmente tocaram sua perna, Adam espalmou a mão em sua coxa e puxou Daisy para junto de si até que ela envolvesse a perna ao redor de sua cintura.

Ela espalmou as próprias mãos no peitoral dele e fechou os olhos quando ele aproximou seus rostos para selar seus lábios, Daisy sorriu contra a boca dele e suspirou quando Adam desceu os lábios para seu pescoço. 

— Apenas por quê eu posso — ele sussurrou antes de chupar a pele levemente, provavelmente deixando uma leve contusão.

Daisy suspirou e gemeu satisfeita com o toque, a língua molhada dele em contato com sua pele fazendo seu corpo todo arrepiar.

— Aproveite _enquanto_ pode — ela respondeu rindo, se contorcendo ao lado dele — Não vou deixar você chegar perto do meu pescoço quando estivermos próximos de voltar a gravar.

— Não diga essa palavra — ele pediu desgostoso.

— Gravar? — Daisy quis saber rindo.

— Sim — ele respondeu — Vamos esquecer que temos que voltar a trabalhar tão cedo.

— Nós temos duas semanas de folga — Daisy o relembrou.

— Não é tempo o bastante — Adam reclamou.

— Para quê? — Daisy perguntou confusa.

— Para estar com você — ele respondeu enquanto afastava o rosto do dela para que eles pudessem se encarar.

Daisy sorriu boba e levou uma mão ao rosto dele para acariciá-lo, Adam fechou os olhos com o carinho e ela resvalou o polegar sobre os lábios dele enquanto o observava suspirar satisfeito.

— Estou feliz que você decidiu passar esse fim de semana comigo pelo menos — ela falou satisfeita — Queria que pudéssemos ficar mais tempo juntos…

— Maldita hora em que aceitamos outros trabalhos — ele sussurrou rindo.

— É, maldita hora — Daisy concordou sorrindo junto com ele.

Adam abriu os olhos e a encarou apaixonadamente, Daisy não conseguia tirar do rosto o sorriso gigante que estampava seus lábios, e ele sorriu junto com ela, apenas porque seu sorriso era absurdamente contagiante.

Ele tentou se remexer para que eles ficassem mais próximos, mas uma careta de desconforto invadiu seu rosto e Daisy imediatamente se afastou e sentou devagar ao seu lado preocupada.

Adam gemeu dolorido e riu quando Daisy finalmente tirou o peso da cabeça de seu braço, que aquela altura já estava ficando dormente, e tirou a mão livre da coxa dela para que pudesse massagear os próprios músculos doloridos.

Daisy levou as próprias mãos até lá e o ajudou a massagear o local quando compreendeu seu desconforto.

— Sinto muito — ela pediu rindo.

— Mesmo? — ele falou irônico por conta de suas risadas.

Daisy assentiu com a cabeça, mas seu sorriso divertido continuava em seus lábios como se ela achasse a situação hilária.

Adam deixou que ela massageasse seu braço e voltou a espalmar a mão em sua coxa, Daisy permitiu que ele pusesse sua perna ao redor da própria cintura outra vez e se manteve concentrada olhando fixamente para seu braço, mesmo que seu corpo estivesse começando a parecer eletrificado por conta dos olhos dele que a encaravam profundamente e de seus dedos que estavam deslizando pela pele de sua perna.

Quando ele apertou os dedos contra a carne e a puxou para ainda mais perto de si, Daisy riu e sentou no colo dele.

Inclinada sobre seu corpo, ela fingiu ainda estar focada em sua tarefa e beijou seu braço com carinho, molhando os lábios com a língua e os resvalando sobre a pele dele lentamente, mas os suspiros de Adam a deixaram satisfeita o bastante para que ele pudesse realmente dar atenção para ele.

Ela subiu os beijos, passando por seus ombros e indo em direção às suas clavículas, e Adam levou a outra mão até as costas dela para acariciar o local.

Daisy estava muito consciente da própria nudez, e não podia deixar de notar o modo como seus mamilos se excitavam facilmente apenas por estarem esfregando contra o peitoral dele.

As mãos de Adam rodearam sua cintura e ele a apertou com força, balançando seu corpo para baixo até que ela sentisse a ereção dele no meio de suas pernas.

Ela rebolou contra ele devagar ao mesmo tempo em que raspava os dentes levemente em seu pescoço, e o gemido que Adam soltou depois disso fez com que uma onda de excitação quebrasse em seu ventre e escorresse de dentro dela.

As mãos de Daisy subiram pelo corpo dele até seu rosto, e ela logo levou os dedos em direção aos seus cabelos, entrelaçando os fios entre as palmas e puxando algumas mechas no mesmo instante que Adam descia as mãos até sua bunda e apertava o local.

Ela deixou que ele guiasse os movimentos de seu quadril, esfregando o próprio sexo contra o dele num atrito tão leve e desesperador que eles logo estavam se beijando numa tentativa falha de engolir os gemidos um do outro.

Adam acabou subindo o próprio corpo, com uma facilidade absurda, para os sentar, e Daisy não pôde fazer nada além de abraçá-lo apertado enquanto ele desviava os beijos de sua boca e mordia seu queixo antes de chegar ao seu pescoço.

— Porra… — ele murmurou contra a pele dela — Eu consigo sentir o quão molhada você está.

Daisy apenas gemeu em resposta e fechou os olhos com força, os dedos de Adam desceram por sua bunda, deslizando por sua entrada, e ele pareceu colher sua lubrificação, lambuzando os dedos no local e os esfregando por toda sua intimidade.

— Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim — ela acabou dizendo desnorteada.

A resposta de Adam foi levar uma das mãos para o meio de seus corpos e masturbar Daisy devagar a deixando ainda mais desesperada, seu dedo médio acariciando seu clitóris, a fazendo se sentir muito mais molhada que o necessário.

E quando ele finalmente desceu mais os dígitos para os pôr dentro dela, Daisy sorriu satisfeita pela facilidade com que ele a invadiu.

Um dedo deslizou tão fácil que Adam logo a estava fodendo com dois, e quando Daisy segurou em seus ombros e começou a se mover para encontrar o próprio ritmo, Adam distribuiu beijos por todo seu busto até que sua boca alcançasse seus seios e ele mordiscasse os mamilos devagar, um de cada vez

— Droga… porra — Daisy falou atordoada — Você tem camisinha? — conseguiu perguntar num lapso de lucidez.

— Não — Adam respondeu tons abaixo do normal.

E percebendo a hesitação de Daisy, retirou os dedos de dentro dela devagar, apenas até que ela o pedisse para pô-los de novo, mas continuou beijando sua pele, arranhando a mesma com os dentes e suspirando desejoso.

— Eu nunca transei com ninguém sem camisinha — Daisy confidenciou.

Adam parou de beijá-la lentamente e levantou o rosto para que eles pudessem se encarar, Daisy se surpreendeu com a covinha que estampava a bochecha dele e se segurou para não beijá-lo quando ele mordeu os lábios numa tentativa de evitar sorrir grande demais.

— Não precisamos transar agora — ele disse compreensivo — Nós podemos comprar algumas antes de ir ao aeroporto — sugeriu gentil.

Daisy não assentiu como ele pensou que ela faria, ao invés disso ela mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse decidindo falar ou não algo.

Mas ao invés de explicar o que estava passando por sua cabeça, Daisy o beijou de uma vez e esfregou o rosto contra o dele quando decidiu falar de novo.

— Você pode fazer outra coisa — ela sugeriu de olhos fechados.

— Você não quer fazer isso — foi como ele a respondeu.

— O que? — Daisy perguntou confusa, abrindo os olhos e se afastando dele para que eles pudessem se encarar.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha igualmente confuso, e Daisy estreitou os olhos, soltando uma risada divertida logo em seguida quando compreendeu para onde os pensamentos dele o levaram.

— Eu não estava sugerindo sexo anal — ela falou rindo.

Adam franziu o nariz e balançou o rosto para o lado fingindo estar decepcionado.

— O que então? — ele quis saber divertido.

— Você pode foder as minhas coxas — ela sussurrou devagar.

Adam mordeu os lábios genuinamente interessado, e Daisy gargalhou quando ele a segurou pela cintura e virou seus corpos na cama.

— Tudo bem se…

— Sim — ela o interrompeu ainda rindo.

Se sentindo tão contente quanto excitada quando ele a ajudou a ficar de quatro na cama, descansando o peso do corpo sobre os braços e mantendo o quadril para cima, ela cruzou as pernas e prendeu as coxas com força uma contra a outra.

A posição a fez se sentir exposta por alguns instantes, porquê as mãos de Adam apertaram sua bunda e entreabiram suas nádegas, e ela podia sentir os olhos dele como se eles estivessem a perfurando.

— Porra eu quero chupar você nessa posição…

— Não agora — Daisy pediu rindo.

Adam grunhiu e inclinou o corpo sobre o dela, colando o peitoral nas suas costas e beijando seus ombros.

— Por que você está rindo? — ele perguntou, quando obviamente gostaria de a chamar de cruel.

— Porque você me deixa feliz — Daisy respondeu.

Adam fingiu bufar e levou a boca até seu pescoço, beijando a pele e dando pequenas mordidas de amor ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma das mãos até sua boceta e a penetrava algumas vezes com os dedos.

Daisy gemeu satisfeita e mordeu os lábios com força quando Adam tirou os dedos de dentro dela e os passou sobre o próprio pênis, que deslizou duro por suas coxas alguns segundos depois.

Não deveria ser tão bom, mas Adam gemeu como se fosse suficiente. 

E ela sabia que suas coxas ficariam vermelhas e doloridas depois, e que sentí-lo gozar em sua pele não seria tão satisfatório quanto sentí-lo vir _dentro_ dela.

Mas os braços dele rodearam seu corpo com tanta força, e o som da pele dele batendo contra a dela a cada vez que ele movia o quadril soava tão gostoso, que ela sabia que não se importaria com nenhum desconforto depois.

Ela sabia que o que ficaria gravado em sua memória sobre aquela manhã, era a sensação do corpo de Adam em cima do seu, e a voz dele em seus ouvidos falando coisas incoerentes, mas que soavam tão excitantes apenas porque era ele que estava dizendo.

E muito tempo depois, quando ele já havia a fodido o suficiente, ele a segurou com força pela cintura e a virou na cama de uma vez, abrindo suas pernas e se masturbando rápido, olhando sua boceta, até que seu esperma estivesse banhando a barriga dela.

Daisy ainda tinha resquícios dele na pele naquele instante, e ela teria passado os dedos e levado até a boca se já não tivesse secado.

Mas ela estava se sentindo desossada, suspirando sentada no colo dele, após ele a ter posto ali, colando as costas dela no peitoral e beliscando seus mamilos com as pontas dos dedos enquanto a masturbava para fazê-la gozar.

Agora ele estava apenas acariciando seu clitóris sensível, quase que de uma maneira não-sexual após tê-la levado ao orgasmo duas vezes daquele jeito, e Daisy estava de olhos fechados somente aproveitando a sensação enquanto esperava que seu coração voltasse a bater em um ritmo normal.

— Eu gosto do seu sorriso — Adam falou algum tempo depois.

Os lábios de Daisy se abriram num sorriso gigante e ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para poder encará-lo.

— Gosto quando você me faz sorrir.

— O que parece ser o tempo todo — ele respondeu brincando.

Daisy gargalhou e levantou de cima dele, voltando em sua direção apenas para selar seus lábios rapidamente.

Ela saiu de perto dele, apenas por saber que realmente precisava arrumar as próprias malas, e não ficou assustada ou receosa quando percebeu no banho que já sentia a falta dele.

Muito tempo depois, quando eles já estavam no avião a caminho de casa, dividiram sanduíches vegetarianos, e riram de um jeito ridículo ao constatarem que apenas haviam esquecido de comer qualquer coisa naquela manhã.

Adam prometeu que aprenderia a preparar receitas veganas para ela, e Daisy não se importou de beijá-lo agradecida, mesmo que seus colegas de equipe tivessem soltado piadas durante todo o check-in sobre como eles não conseguiam se largar.

Ela estava feliz demais ao constatar que Adam sabia aquilo sobre ela, e foi inevitável beijá-lo quando ele respondeu que prestava atenção em _tudo_ que ela dizia sobre si mesma.

— Então, você vai para Nova Iorque na segunda — Daisy pontuou pensativa quando eles começaram a conversar e fazer planos a respeito de seu tempo juntos.

— E você vai visitar sua irmã na Austrália — ele completou — Pretende ficar lá até ter que ir para Los Angeles?

— Não — ela negou — Eu preciso voltar à Londres antes de ir, tenho um encontro com o elenco de murder on the orient express daqui duas sextas.

Adam sorriu orgulhoso da animação na voz dela e se aproximou para beijá-la contente.

— Então só nos veremos realmente daqui dezessete dias…

— Quinze — ela corrigiu — Estaremos juntos neste sábado e domingo.

– Certo… quinze — ele concordou desgostoso.

Daisy sorriu lisonjeada e suspirou compreensiva.

— Depois viremos gravar em Londres — ela o relembrou tentando o confortar — E você vai poder ficar na minha casa ao invés de em um hotel.

— Você poderia conhecer seu sobrinho em outra data — ele brincou — É um bebê, nem vai lembrar da sua visita.

— Adam! — ela chamou rindo incrédula.

— Eu iria para Nova Iorque na semana que vem — ele sugeriu.

— Kika vai me matar se eu adiar mais uma vez — Daisy respondeu com remorso — Você sabe que eu ficaria se pudesse.

— Eu sei… — ele assentiu tentando soar compreensivo — Desculpe, só queria passar mais tempo com você.

— Eu também — Daisy garantiu — Mas eu não vejo Poppy há eras,e agora com o bebê, se eu não for junto com Kika visitá-los elas literalmente vão me esfolar viva ou algo pior.

— Você me convenceu — ele falou rindo — Eu gosto muito da sua pele para conseguir ao menos imaginar qualquer dano acontecendo à ela.

Daisy sacudiu o rosto em descrença, mas eles logo estavam rindo quando Adam a relembrou que ela havia prometido o levar aos melhores bares de Londres.

Parecia que ela havia dito aquilo há tanto tempo. Pareceria sempre assim ao lado dele? Como se os dias estivessem passando rápido demais? Como se não fossem suficientes?

— Acha que vai ter paparazzi em Heathrow? — Adam perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

— Eles estão sempre lá — Daisy avisou — Deveríamos ter ido para Sounthend. Mais longe, porém muito mais reservado e calmo.

— E fazer sua irmã dirigir por duas horas para nos buscar? Eu acho que ela já me detesta o suficiente.

— Ela não detesta você — Daisy respondeu rindo.

E se como para comprovar suas palavras, Kika Rose Ridley sorriu para Adam como se eles fossem grandes velhos amigos, e o abraçou apertado como se estivesse com mais saudade dele do que da própria irmã, quando eles finalmente se viram na saída do aeroporto.

Adam já havia a visto uma vez, mas não sendo próximo de Daisy eles nunca haviam sido devidamente apresentados.

Ele se absteve de dizer o quão parecidas elas eram, mas Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos e soubesse que ele gostaria muito de falar.

Havia um homem junto dela, que se apresentou como Harry, e Kika inclinou o rosto em direção aos dois enquanto eles davam as mãos, como se estivesse comparando algo.

— Ele é bem mais alto de perto — Kika disse para Daisy enquanto a abraçava.

— Kikis… — Daisy falou rindo.

Kika deu de ombros quando as duas se afastaram, e sacudiu as chaves do carro em frente ao rosto de Daisy.

— Muito obrigada por isso — Daisy agradeceu pagando as chaves da mão dela.

— Não foi nada — ela garantiu gentil — Vocês estão com fome? — perguntou olhando para Adam.

Adam olhou para Daisy, como se não soubesse o que responder, e Daisy riu porque sabia que ele aceitaria ir para qualquer lugar com ela mesmo querendo desesperadamente apenas descansar.

— Sim, mas vamos comer algo em casa — Daisy respondeu — Queremos descansar um pouco… podemos almoçar juntos amanhã? — ela sugeriu apaziguadora.

— Claro — Kika respondeu surpreendentemente compreensiva.

— Foi um prazer — Adam disse quando ela e Harry se despediram para entrar no carro dele.

— O mesmo — Kika respondeu alegre — Até mais!

— Tem certeza que vocês não são gêmeas? — ele perguntou quando eles já estavam sozinhos dentro do carro.

— Não muita — Daisy brincou — Kika age como se tivéssemos a mesma idade.

— Talvez você seja madura o bastante? — Adam sugeriu rindo.

— Talvez — Daisy concordou lisonjeada.

— Deus, eu nunca vou me acostumar a andar do lado errado da rua — Adam disse pensativo.

— Esse é o lado certo — Daisy rebateu — Eu posso te ensinar a dirigir quando tivermos tempo.

— Eu sei dirigir!

— Não do lado certo…

— É o lado errado, Isobel.

Daisy riu divertida, mas se manteve focada na direção, os levando para um caminho que Adam não conhecia, embora ele definitivamente não fosse o maior expert dos bairros de Londres.

— Pensei que você morasse em Westminster — ele disse curioso.

— Quero passar num lugar antes de ir para casa — Daisy explicou — Tudo no centro é sempre lotado, acho melhor não sermos vistos por enquanto.

— Ficou preocupada por causa das fotos? — ele quis saber.

— Os paparazzi ingleses são os piores do mundo — ela respondeu — Não acho que seria de bom tom ter certas especulações sobre nós nos jornais, mesmo que elas sejam verdade.

— Eu concordo totalmente — Adam disse convicto — Se envolvesse apenas nós dois… eu não me importaria que as pessoas soubessem, você sabe.

— Eu sei — Daisy o confortou.

— Isso não significa que não contaremos em algum momento…

— Adam — ela o interrompeu sorrindo — _Eu sei!_ De verdade, você não precisa se preocupar, está tudo bem.

— Você é muito compreensiva — ele pontuou agradecido.

— Não é nada demais — Daisy esclareceu sorridente — Eu não gostaria de nos expor nem se você já estivesse devidamente divorciado.

Adam assentiu em concordância, mas Daisy notou como a palavra _divorciado_ parecia ter jogado um balde de água fria em seu rosto.

Eles não falaram mais nada pelo restante do caminho, Adam parecia ter se perdido em pensamentos, embora uma de suas mãos estivesse descansando na coxa de Daisy, acariciando sua perna, como se ele estivesse consciente o bastante para demonstrar que ainda estava _ali_. 

Longe dos bairros residenciais, Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha quando eles saíram do carro para ir em direção ao que parecia ser um dos poucos imóveis que haviam na rua em que Daisy estacionara.

— É como um shopping exclusivo — Daisy explicou oferecendo uma das mãos e entrelaçando os dedos aos dele — Geralmente alguém faz compras para mim, então eu não preciso ir ao mercado, mas se eu precisasse de algo, e não quisesse ser vista, eu viria aqui.

— Será que consigo um desses em Nova Iorque? — Adam brincou.

— Deve haver — Daisy respondeu rindo — Muitos de nós apreciam lugares discretos onde não seremos importunados.

— Como você descobriu esse?

— Indicação de uma amiga quando os paparazzi começaram a me perseguir em 2013 — ela contou — A rua toda tem tudo que você possa imaginar precisar.

Eles entraram em um dos prédios com vidraça negra, e a recepcionista no lugar fingiu mal os notar além de dar um breve sorriso de boas vindas.

Daisy o arrastou pela mão até a porta seguinte, e Adam ficou surpreso ao encarar o interior do lugar, era apenas um mercado escondido por uma fachada de luxo, mas soava genial, levando em conta que as poucas pessoas circulando no lugar pareciam não se importar com sua presença tanto quanto eles se importavam com a delas.

— O que precisamos agora? — ele perguntou um pouco deslumbrado demais.

Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha e Adam franziu o cenho confuso.

— Camisinhas — ela explicou óbvia.

 _Oh_ , certo. Isso. Eles haviam combinado de comprar camisinhas.

Adam não queria dizer que já havia esquecido daquele detalhe, por isso apenas sorriu e a seguiu em silêncio em direção a uma pequena farmácia.

Daisy percebeu outra vez o quanto ele de uma hora para outra parecia ter ficado consciente demais de algo, mas esperou paciente que ele falasse algo primeiro.

— Por que você precisa de camisinhas — ele fingiu brincar para quebrar o silêncio.

— Pretendo fazer uma orgia quando você for embora — Daisy respondeu embarcando na dele.

Adam gargalhou alto e arregalou os olhos no segundo seguinte quando percebeu que o som pareceu reverberar por todo o lugar, não que estivesse totalmente silencioso, mas era calmo o bastante para que sua risada soasse estrondosa demais. 

Daisy apertou os olhos com força e riu de um jeito anasalado, e eles passaram a andar praticamente na ponta dos pés até chegarem onde queriam.

Parados em frente dezenas de tipos diferentes de camisinha, Daisy podia jurar que havia ouvido Adam engolir em seco.

Ela sabia no que exatamente ele estava pensando, mas não tinha certeza de como iniciar aquela conversa. Por isso suspirou e pensou em algo engraçado para dizer, para quem sabe aliviar o clima.

— Não seja modesto — ela brincou, como se a hesitação dele fosse devida a indecisão de que tamanho pegar — Eu já o vi.

— Não era isso que eu estava pensando — Adam respondeu com uma risada tensa.

Daisy respirou fundo e soltou os dedos dos dele dele para pôr as mãos nos próprios bolsos, ele não diria, ela percebeu, apenas ficaria perdido em pensamentos. E constatar que ele talvez simplesmente não soubesse o que dizer, foi o que deu coragem à ela para perguntar.

— Sei que esse é o pior lugar para se ter essa conversa... e o pior momento — ela acrescentou — Mas prometemos que seríamos sinceros um com o outro… 

Adam virou um pouco o corpo para que eles pudessem se encarar, e Daisy fez o mesmo. Pondo um sorriso gentil e compreensivo nos lábios enquanto observava um vinco de confusão se formar no meio da testa dele, como se nem ele mesmo entendesse o que estava pensando.

— Não precisamos fazer sexo, Adam — ela disse compreensiva — Eu convidei você para minha casa para que possamos passar um tempo juntos longe do trabalho e antes que você volte para os Estados Unidos... mas podemos apenas ver um filme juntos e jogar scrabble...

— Por que todos os britânicos são viciados nesse jogo? — foi como Adam a respondeu.

E Daisy riu, mesmo que houvesse uma bolha de preocupação comprimindo seu coração. Ela sabia que ele estava apenas tentando brincar, tornar a situação mais fácil.

— Por que comprar camisinhas pareceu tornar a situação mais real do que o que fizemos hoje de manhã? — ela perguntou enfim.

E queria muito se flagelar por quão magoada sua voz havia soado, ela não queria parecer estúpida, ela o entendia afinal de contas, mas foi apenas inevitável deixar que as palavras vazassem de seus lábios, era aliviador falar com sinceridade.

— Porque eu não precisava comprar uma há anos — Adam respondeu com igual sinceridade.

E parecia que um enorme peso estava saindo de dentro dele, pois seu suspiro soava como recuperar o fôlego após muito tempo sem ar.

— Agir no automático e tocar você quando estamos juntos… eu não penso em mais nada, nem ninguém, quando estou com você — ele explicou — Mas vir até aqui, conscientemente… é só mais um lembrete de que… _acabou_.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, Adam — Daisy falou compreensiva — E de verdade, não precisamos fazer nada…

— Eu _quero_ fazer — ele a interrompeu com um fantasma de um sorriso rondando seus lábios.

Daisy suspirou, e mordeu os lábios pensativa.

— Acha que transar sem ajudaria? — ela perguntou com um riso na voz, apenas para disfarçar que realmente estava falando sério.

— Eu não acho que essa seja a questão agora — Adam respondeu.

— Estou limpa — ela disse de uma vez — Se você...

— Eu não uso camisinha há anos — ele respondeu — Embora eu confie na pessoa com quem fiz isso, nao quero pôr você em risco — explicou — Eu farei os exames quando voltar para casa.

Daisy assentiu em concordância, e Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha quando notou um sorriso excitado se esgueirando por seu rosto.

— Você vai me dizer por quê parece tão ansiosa para isso? — ele perguntou rindo.

Os braços dele rodearam sua cintura, e ele a puxou devagar para junto de si. Daisy negou com a cabeça e engoliu em seco quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la.

— Você não quer me ouvir dizer — ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

— Eu quero sim — ele rebateu, e fincou os dentes no lábio inferior dela a fazendo suspirar extasiada.

— Quero sentir você gozar dentro de mim — ela admitiu de olhos fechados.

— _Porra_... As grandes - ele murmurou antes de se afastar de uma vez para pegar algumas camisinhas.

Adam a puxou pela mão no segundo seguinte, e Daisy não pode evitar gargalhar baixinho quando lutou para se soltar dele e voltar às prateleiras para pegar mais das que ele havia escolhido.

— Você está criando muita expectativa para um fim de semana — ele brincou quando ela voltou a segurar sua mão.

— Eu confio no seu potencial — Daisy respondeu rindo.

Adam abriu e fechou os lábios como se estivesse se preparando para rebater suas palavras, mas ao virar o rosto para encará-la algo chamou sua atenção atrás dela, e Daisy riu anasalada quando notou o curioso interesse dele numa prateleira com diferentes tipos de lubrificantes.

Ele soltou suas mãos para pegar um específico, e as especificações no rótulo fizeram Daisy arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Você não acha que está sendo pretensioso demais? — ela brincou.

— Isso não é para o que você imagina — ele respondeu com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Daisy não teve tempo de pedir explicações, porque ele logo chamou um atendente que estava por perto.

— Esses são comestíveis? — ele perguntou facilmente, como quem pergunta sobre o tempo.

Daisy sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, e evitou fazer contato visual com a pessoa à sua frente, sabendo perfeitamente que deveria estar vermelha como uma pimenta.

Ela fingiu não prestar atenção na breve conversa, enquanto a pessoa explicava para Adam que todos eram comestíveis, mas que as embalagens não podiam conter essa informação ou teriam de passar uma espécie totalmente diferente de supervisão.

Adam assentiu aparentando estar super interessado, e trocou o recipiente em sua mão por outros dois a base de água que haviam sido indicados.

Daisy não disse nada até que eles estivessem no carro outra vez, e apenas revirou os olhos com as risadas de Adam que estava se divertindo horrores com seu pudor.

Quando finalmente chegaram à casa dela, Adam elogiou o lugar e sorriu como se achasse tudo ao redor adorável.

— Onde está seu cachorro? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Com meus pais — Daisy explicou — Eles cuidam dele sempre que preciso viajar.

— Você vai buscá-lo? 

— Quero dar um passeio com ele amanhã — ela respondeu — Mas não vou trazê-lo para casa. Ele é cego, não sei se já tinha dito? Ele se acostuma rápido com o lugar, mas não quero deixá-lo desconfortável para apenas levá-lo de volta à casa dos meus pais na segunda.

Adam assentiu compreensivo, e Daisy se absteve de comentar sobre o quanto ele parecia sentir saudades do próprio cachorro apenas porque ele levantou as malas que segurava numa pergunta silenciosa de onde deveria pô-las.

— Vamos comer algo primeiro — ela sugeriu se aproximando dele e o fazendo largar tudo no chão.

Ela o puxou até a cozinha, e quase deu glórias ao abrir a geladeira e perceber que estava bem abastecida.

— Eu tenho alguém que cuida de tudo quando estou fora — ela explicou quando tirou uma refeição completa para esquentar — Ela sabia que eu chegaria hoje, deve ter preparado hoje de manhã. 

Adam riu e falou divertido que se sentiria no mundo de Harry Potter se sua geladeira aparecesse abastecida e houvesse comida recém feita em sua cozinha sempre que ele chegasse em casa, porque aquilo parecia magicamente esperto.

Eles comeram do mesmo prato, não se importando de oferecer algo na boca um do outro, ou roubar certos pedaços da refeição fingindo brigar com os talheres.

Daisy tinha certeza que eles eram estúpidos, mas ela estava feliz demais para reclamar de algo.

Adam perguntou sobre as dezenas de livros e discos que ela tinha na sala quando eles terminaram de comer, e Daisy contou feliz como tinha adquirido todos, e conversar com ele era tão simples e aconchegante que ela mal notou o tempo passar até que a luz ao seu redor começasse a diminuir.

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado no carpete da sala, com os pés apoiados no sofá, a cabeça de Daisy descansava sobre um braço dele, e suas mãos estavam unidas em cima de seus corpos.

Brincando com os dedos um do outro, eles só decidiram levantar quando tudo ficou escuro demais e apenas o barulho da chuva batendo nas vidraças das janelas podia ser ouvido.

Ela o levou para um pequeno tour por sua casa, e ficou agradecida por Adam parecer verdadeiramente interessado na animação dela a respeito do lugar.

— Quartos demais eu sei — ela disse sorrindo — Queria que toda minha família ficasse confortável caso me visitassem todos de uma vez — explicou — Tem duas suítes desse lado e um banheiro no fim do corredor.

— Onde fica o nosso? — Adam perguntou.

Ele havia pegado suas malas, e carregava tudo solicito com um sorriso calmo no rosto.

E Daisy sentiu algo sacudir dentro de si, como se milhões de borboletas estivessem alçando voo naquele instante. A maneira que a palavra _nosso_ soava tão certa e fácil nos lábios dele a fazia sentir como se estivesse se transformando em geleia.

Ela se limitou a sorrir e guiá-lo pelo lugar, apontando para uma das portas e abrindo passagem para que ele pudesse carregar suas bagagens para dentro.

— Você pode pôr tudo no closet — ela disse apontando para o lugar onde ele deveria ir.

Ela queria dizer que ele poderia guardar roupas dele lá também se quisesse, mas parecia desnecessário levando em conta que ele iria embora dali dois dias.

Quando Adam voltou para junto dela alguns segundos depois, eles se encararam no meio do quarto, e mesmo que fosse fácil, de repente nenhum dos dois parecia saber muito bem o que dizer ou fazer a seguir.

— Eu quero tomar um banho — Daisy disse por fim.

— Eu também — Adam concordou pensativo.

— Você se importa de usar o do corredor? — ela pediu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

E compreendendo que ela apenas queria um momento para si, Adam assentiu sorrindo e se aproximou para selar seus lábios rapidamente.

Daisy explicou onde ele encontraria toalhas e tudo mais que precisasse, e deixou a porta aberta enquanto entrava no próprio banheiro.

Ela sabia que havia tomado um banho demorado quando terminou e ouviu Adam já andando de volta ao quarto, os passos pesados dele seriam ignorados se ela não tivesse ouvido o som facilmente reconhecido da porta fechando.

Se encarando no espelho, Daisy respirou fundo enquanto secava o cabelo do jeito mais desleixado possível, querendo sair logo dali.

Quando ela finalmente deixou o calor do vapor do banheiro para trás, foi para encontrar Adam sentado na ponta de sua cama.

Uma toalha enrolada na cintura, do mesmo jeito que Daisy tinha uma enrolada ao redor do próprio corpo.

Os cabelos dele estavam bem menos molhados que os dela, mas ainda úmidos o suficiente para deixá-lo com um ar sedutoramente _caseiro_.

Ele levantou os olhos quando a notou, e seu peito subiu e desceu numa respiração descompassada, como se ele estivesse a esperando ansioso.

Daisy sorriu feliz, e não pensou muito antes de se aproximar para sentar no colo dele. Adam a abraçou satisfeito com a decisão, e correspondeu com afinco quando ela segurou seu rosto com carinho para que eles pudessem se beijar.

— Eu quero você — Daisy sussurrou de olhos fechados quando tirou a boca da dele — Muito.

Adam assentiu determinado e levou a boca ao seu pescoço, beijando e passando a língua pelo lugar, como se quisesse saborear cada centímetro da pele dela.

Daisy levou as mãos aos cabelos dele e a boca até sua orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos dele desfazerem o frágil nó da toalha ao seu redor para deixá-la nua.

Os dedos dele pareciam incendiados, deixando trilhas de fogo por sua pele, e Daisy não reclamou quando ele baixou a cabeça ainda mais, deslizando os lábios por suas clavículas até alcançar seus seios.

Ele passou a língua por um de seus mamilos lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava o polegar sobre o outro com carinho. E lambeu seu peito todo, chupando a região devagar, e alternando a atenção apenas quando Daisy implorou que ele chupasse seu outro seio também.

Seus mamilos estavam tão duros em baixo de seus dedos e na ponta de sua língua, e Adam não resistiu mordê-los fracamente, apenas para sentir o corpo de Daisy estremecendo contra o seu.

Daisy não protestou quando ele a segurou delicadamente pela cintura e inverteu suas posições, a pondo deitada na cama enquanto se livrava da própria toalha ao redor da cintura e a jogava no chão.

Ela não teve tempo de apreciar a visão do corpo dele totalmente nu, ou de seu pênis duro no meio de suas pernas, porque ele logo estava cobrindo sua visão, subindo por seu corpo e a apertando contra o colchão para beijá-la.

Daisy o envolveu num abraço apertado e mordeu seus lábios, o fazendo xingar contra sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que o sentia se esfregar contra ela, tentando aliviar a excitação que parecia ser capaz de os destruir se eles não se unissem nos próximos minutos.

Mas Adam parecia desesperado para adiar aquilo pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse, como se precisasse tornar aquele instante eterno.

Ele pediu que ela falasse, falasse qualquer coisa, apenas porque ele estava apaixonado por sua voz, apenas porque ela o deixava com tesão para caralho.

E Daisy não teve vergonha ao fazê-lo, porque ela também estava apaixonada pela voz dele, porque ela sabia como era sentir como se todo seu ser estivesse entrando em combustão apenas por ouvi-lo dizer o quanto ela era linda.

Ele parecia disposto a torturá-la no entanto, descendo os beijos por seu tronco lentamente, perdendo minutos mordiscando e beijando seus mamilos já sensíveis, e lambendo sua barriga até fazer Daisy tremer por antecipação.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele usou as mãos para abrir ainda mais suas coxas, e seus dedos se enrolaram nos lençóis embaixo do seu corpo quando ele começou a beijar e chupar contusões em suas pernas.

Daisy já se sentia absurdamente aquecida quando Adam finalmente levou o rosto para o meio de suas pernas, ela sentia a própria lubrificação escorrendo de dentro de si, a deixando totalmente molhada e bagunçada.

E ela poderia ter explodido como fogos de artifício quando ele inalou profundamente e passou a língua experimentalmente, fazendo seu corpo sacudir num espasmo violento.

Mas então ele usou os dedos para abrir passagem, ou ter uma visão melhor, Daisy não poderia pensar direito sobre aquilo naquele instante, e começou a empurrar a língua em seu clitóris, mantendo a ponta dura enquanto acariciava o local repetidamente.

Ele parava algumas vezes, apenas para alternar com fracos chupões, e quando Daisy pensou que poderia morrer de prazer ele mudou o foco de sua atenção, descendo a língua por seu sexo e lambendo sua lubrificação antes de começar a invadi-la.

_E Porra, Cristo, santo inferno._

Daisy tinha certeza que estava no céu, porque nada na terra poderia ser tão bom quanto a sensação da língua dele dentro dela.

Exceto que talvez pudesse.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia de como conseguira lembrar dos dedos ou do pênis dele naquele instante, porque sua língua era um maldito paraíso dentro dela; tão longa, tão macia e tão molhada.

E não foi surpreendente quando ele só precisou juntar seus dedos a sua língua, e enfiá-los dentro dela para fazê-la gozar.

Deslizou tão fácil que três até pareciam insuficientes enquanto ele a fodia lentamente, voltando a concentrar a língua em seu clitóris, e Daisy veio com um gemido estrangulado, arqueando as costas do colchão, sentindo que poderia flutuar se ele não a estivesse segurando.

O orgasmo libertador, não diminuiu o seu desejo no entanto, e Daisy não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para se recuperar antes de implorar que ele a fodesse.

Adam foi aquele que lembrou das camisinhas, ele as tinha posto no criado mudo ao lado da cama muito tempo antes, mas foi Daisy quem pôs nele, o masturbando devagar no processo.

Ele gemeu desesperado e a beijou apaixonadamente quando ela disse que já estava pronta de novo, os dedos dele voltaram a tocá-la, se enfiando dentro dela experimentalmente algumas vezes apenas para aquecê-la outra vez, e quando Daisy tremeu excitada embaixo dele, Adam retirou os dedos molhados de dentro dela, e conteve a vontade de levá-los até a boca para os lamber, apenas porque estava muito mais concentrado em segurar o próprio pênis e se guiar para dentro dela.

Deslizou devagar, um pouco mais complicado que seus dedos, mas Daisy estava gemendo como se estivesse adorando a sensação. Como se o fato de ser mais _difícil_ fosse gostoso demais para suportar, mas Adam se manteve cuidadoso, lutando para não se enterrar com força dentro dela a cada vez que ela se contraía ao seu redor.

Daisy admitiu para si mesma, que por alguns momentos pensou que eles não se encaixariam bem, que ele não entraria todo, ou que fosse doloroso demais para que ela quisesse que ele fosse mais fundo.

E ela não sabia como era possível, mas estava o sentindo tão profundamente dentro de si, como nunca havia sentido ninguém antes.

Talvez porque nunca havia sido tão bom antes quanto estava sendo naquele instante.

Suas respirações soavam entrecortadas e altas demais, Adam ofegou extasiado quando percebeu que estava totalmente dentro dela, e eles se beijaram desnorteados no meio do caminho, lutando com as línguas para engolir o tesão um do outro.

Ele se moveu devagar a princípio, apenas balançando o quadril contra o dela, mas Daisy rebolou contra ele num claro desejo para que ele entrasse e saísse de dentro dela.

Mesmo que deslizar dentro dela, do jeito que ele estava fazendo, fosse absurdamente satisfatório, os dois gemeram alto quando Adam finalmente afastou com o quadril do dela e voltou no segundo seguinte, começando a fodê-la devagar.

Com força no entanto, fazendo o corpo de Daisy saltar a cada investida. Ela não sabia que poderia ser assim, tão malditamente pleno, tão aliciente e amável quanto arrebatador.

Ele a beijou por todo o caminho, não tirando a boca da dela nem quando precisava respirar, e Daisy teve que se segurar para não dizer que o amava.

Porque era cedo demais, mas ela sabia que já estava sentindo.

Talvez já sentisse há muito tempo.

E porra, ela poderia se ajoelhar e agradecer por quão bem ele aguentava, por quão forte ele a fodia.

Ele os virou em algum momento, pondo Daisy sentada em seu colo, e segurando sua cintura, a ajudando a subir e descer em seu pau enquanto lambia seu busto e chupava seus mamilos.

Daisy poderia ter ficado naquilo para sempre, rendida no prazer de estar com ele, de se sentir dele. Mas Adam construiu seu segundo orgasmo como um maestro guiando uma orquestra através da ponte em direção ao ápice.

E quando ele os virou na cama outra vez, segurando em suas coxas com vontade enquanto a fodia, Daisy teve forças somente para pedir que ele fosse mais rápido e implorar que não parasse.

Porque _porra_ ela desmaiaria ou choraria se ele parasse, porque estava tão bom, tão gostoso, tão libertador.

Ela não queria que acabasse, embora estivesse a beira de praticamente transcender. 

E foi inevitável se deixar levar, permitir que o orgasmo a atingisse como uma onda gigante e partisse seu ser, rolando por suas extremidades e borbulhando por suas veias.

Adam continuou a fodendo enquanto ela tinha espasmos de prazer debaixo dele, e se permitiu gozar junto com ela quando a sentiu se contrair involuntariamente ao seu redor.

Ele xingou repetidamente por vários segundos, alternando suas palavras sujas com doces apenas para elogiar Daisy de um jeito desnorteado, arrebatado.

Dizendo que ela era muito gostosa, e fodidamente perfeita. Que ele queria ficar dentro dela para sempre.

E quando sua alma finalmente voltou para seu corpo desossado, Daisy gemeu absurdamente atordoada e se espreguiçou na cama satisfeita enquanto Adam saía de dentro dela e se jogava ao seu lado.

— Você pode jogar no chão — ela disse gargalhando quando ele tirou a camisinha usada e deu um nó parecendo não saber o que fazer a seguir.

Ela pensou que ele discordaria, ou levantaria para jogar a camisinha no lixo do banheiro, mas ele surpreendentemente fez exatamente o que ela disse e apenas jogou para longe como se não tivesse a menor noção dos próprios atos.

Daisy gargalhou outra vez ao seu lado, e começou a rir descontroladamente.

As enxurrada de endorfinas que o sexo tinha liberado em seu corpo, provavelmente a fazendo se sentir drogada.

— Por que você está rindo? — Adam perguntou ofegante.

E Daisy riu ainda mais, porque só naquele instante percebeu o quanto ele estava lutando para respirar corretamente.

Talvez a alma dele ainda estivesse flutuando acima de suas cabeças, porque ele estava olhando para cima, perdido e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrado, como se houvesse uma galáxia inteira diante de seus olhos.

— Eu não posso dizer — Daisy respondeu ainda rindo desesperada.

Adam suspirou profundamente e virou o rosto em sua direção para poder encará-la, sua respiração gradativamente voltando a encontrar um ritmo normal.

Um vinco de confusão surgiu no meio da testa dele, mas Daisy se apressou em passar os dedos ali para apaziguá-lo.

— Você nos fez prometer ser sinceros sempre — ele disse sacana levando uma mão até a cintura dela e acariciando o local devagar.

Daisy pensou muito em apenas continuar rindo, ou beijá-lo para distraí-lo, mas por trás de seu sorriso sedutor, ela podia enxergar um resquício de verdadeira preocupação.

E ela realmente queria ser sincera, sempre.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, ele era o único de quem ela jamais sentiria medo ou vergonha para contar qualquer coisa.

Por isso ela engoliu em seco tentando controlar suas risadas, e mordeu os lábios hesitante enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.

— Acho que foi o melhor sexo da minha vida — ela admitiu num sussurro — Eu nunca tinha gozado sem me tocar antes... um orgasmo vaginal — ela acrescentou pensativa.

— Bem — Adam respondeu num murmúrio obviamente aliviado — Foi o melhor sexo da minha vida também — ele disse começando a rir junto com ela.

— Você não precisa dizer isso — Daisy o confortou.

— Mas eu quero — Adam rebateu com o cenho franzido — Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci... o sexo com você é incrível, porque é com você. 

Daisy não podia deixar de pensar que ele estava dizendo aquilo apenas por estar com ela, naquele instante. Ela não era tão especial assim, ele devia dizer exatamente isso para qualquer mulher com quem estivesse, ele devia dizer isso para a esposa.

 _Ex esposa_ , ela relembrou, tentando pensar para se convencer.

Mas ele a estava encarando desesperado, como se precisasse urgentemente que ela acreditasse nele. E ela o fez, mesmo que ainda houvesse uma pequena e escura parte sua, escondida no fundo de seu ser, que tentasse dizer o contrário.

Daisy não podia ouvi-la; a sensação de Adam ao seu lado gritava muito mais alto que estava tudo bem, que ele estava apaixonado por ela, do mesmo jeito que ela estava por ele.

E aquilo, naquele instante, era suficiente.


	12. Passado

Os pés de Daisy tocaram o chão levemente, e o contraste gelado do assoalho em sua pele a fez estremecer devagar.

Adam estava respirando profundamente atrás dela, ele felizmente não roncava, mas a respiração dele soava alta o bastante para preencher o silêncio da madrugada.

Mais da metade da noite havia passado, e Daisy apertou os olhos devagar quando tirou o quadril do colchão. Ela havia suspirado levemente ao sentar, porque, _droga_ , Adam era grande, mas não era dor exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

Ela apenas se sentia vazia demais, como se houvesse um pedaço de algo faltando dentro dela.

Provavelmente era mais saudade que outra coisa o que definiria o desconforto no meio de suas pernas, mas ela andou com cuidado mesmo assim, apenas para evitar gemer alto e acordá-lo.

Na ponta dos pés, ela se dirigiu até onde duas camisinhas usadas estavam jogadas no chão surpreendentemente próximas, e tentou não pensar na precisão de Adam enquanto as recolhia e levava para o banheiro.

Adam havia caído no sono pouco tempo depois de gozar pela segunda vez, as mãos dele ao redor da cintura de Daisy continuaram a segurando com força e ele apenas deitou no colchão de lado ainda a segurando.

Daisy estava tremendo muito para ter forças suficientes para sair do seu abraço naquele instante, seus pulsos e joelhos pareciam dormentes por ela ter ficado tanto tempo se apoiando neles na cama.

Ela precisava pedir para ele ir de novo, porque era apenas tão bom ficar de quatro e deixá-lo fodê-la como quisesse, batendo o quadril contra sua bunda e indo tão fundo, tão rápido.

Ele havia deslizado para fora dela com um suspiro desgostoso, como se quisesse ficar lá para sempre, mas a camisinha precisava ser retirada, e Daisy ainda estava tentando voltar a si quando ele a deu um nó atrás de si e jogou para longe em direção a que eles haviam usado mais cedo.

Seus braços a envolveram num abraço apertado depois disso, e Daisy sentiu quando ele inalou profundamente em seus cabelos e suspirou extasiado. 

O peitoral dele estava frio contra as costas dela, porque havia suor demais deslizando entre eles, mas depois que eles se acalmaram e começaram a descansar, seus corpos pareciam apenas gelados em contato um com o outro.

Daisy se remexeu dentro do abraço quando seu coração voltou a bater num ritmo normal, e quando virou de frente para ele Adam a largou apenas para que pudesse puxar os cobertores e pôr sobre seus corpos frios.

Mas seus braços logo voltaram a abraçá-la e ele continuava a cheirando, como se quisesse desesperadamente guardar cada resquício daquele momento na memória.

Daisy sorriu satisfeita com todo o carinho, ele parecia ser do tipo que precisava de bastante contato depois do orgasmo, e ela não seria a pessoa a reclamar de todo aquele aconchego.

Ele a beijou algumas vezes levemente, lambendo seus lábios com carinho e selando suas bocas devagar, e Daisy pensou que nunca esteve tão feliz antes na vida enquanto observava as pálpebras dele fecharem e sua expressão facial se tornar serena juntamente com sua respiração.

 _Eu amo você_ , ela pensou em dizer. Porque já sabia, e tê-lo daquela forma, agarrado a ela e dormindo tão pacificamente só reforçava o sentimento dentro de si.

Ela esperava que durasse para sempre, aquela sensação de pertencimento, como se ela tivesse encontrado algo pelo qual lutara para achar a vida inteira.

E foi assim que ela caiu no sono, abraçada junto dele, com o fantasma de seu nome querendo escapar de seus lábios.

Mas agora ela estava de pé, em frente ao espelho no banheiro de seu quarto, observando seu corpo marcado pelos dedos e lábios de Adam.

Em sua mente ela se perguntava como exatamente eles haviam chegado até ali; havia sido tão rápido se eles parassem um segundo para contar, ela nunca havia ido para a cama com um homem tão depressa sem nem ao menos estar namorando.

Não que ela algum dia tenha sido puritana ou se importado o suficiente com isso para ponderar, parecia apenas que sexo casual não era seu estilo.

Exceto que ela também não sentia que estava fazendo sexo casual com Adam.

E era essa sensação que a confundia, porque em seu coração ela sentia que havia demorado, demorado demais. Que eles deveriam ter estado juntos há muito mais tempo do que realmente estavam.

Mas tudo aconteceu tão depressa.

Por quase quatro anos eles estiveram rondando um ao outro, tentando agir profissionalmente e fingindo que todo o flerte entre os dois era uma falha tentativa de quebrar o gelo; apenas uma brincadeira.

Mas quando se _permitiram_ admitir quão reais as coisas entre eles realmente eram, tudo apenas se tornou intenso demais para controlar.

Três semanas antes ele _decidiram_ ser próximos, como sempre desejaram ser desde que se conheceram, e há menos tempo que isso eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez.

E agora ela estava encarando o próprio corpo nu em frente ao espelho, marcado e deliciosamente dolorido, porque eles haviam feito sexo como se estivessem sedentos por isso, por tanto tempo.

O dia não estava muito longe de começar, mesmo que o mundo ainda estivesse suficientemente escuro, Daisy sabia que não demoraria para que os primeiros raios de sol transformassem o ar do lado de fora em névoa branca, que provavelmente perduraria por toda a manhã.

O bom e velho clima londrino.

Ela certamente deveria ficar assustada ao constatar que estar com Adam trazia a mesma boa sensação que ela sentia por estar em _casa_ , mas a intrepidez em sua alma parecia a estar sufocando, e ela simplesmente não conseguia ser menos que corajosa sobre o que queria.

Sobre o que _sentia_.

Ao voltar para o quarto alguns minutos depois, Daisy encontrou Adam ainda dormindo profundamente, exatamente na mesma posição em que estava quando levantara da cama mais cedo.

Chuva havia começado a cair do lado de fora outra vez, e a visão do corpo dele, _enorme_ , em sua cama a encheu com um desejo absurdo de se aproximar e abraçá-lo.

Deveria ser o som das gotas fortes batendo nas vidraças, ou o fato de que os braços dele pareciam absurdamente aconchegantes, mas Daisy apenas precisava desesperadamente tocá-lo, sentir o calor do corpo dele junto do seu para aquecer sua alma.

O cobertor que Adam havia jogado sobre os dois antes de dormir agora só estava sobre metade de seu corpo, atravessando sua cintura e cobrindo apenas sua pelve e uma de suas pernas, enquanto a outra permanecia totalmente descoberta, assim como seus braços e peitoral.

Daisy gostaria apenas de se jogar ao lado dele, envolver os braços ao redor de sua cintura e enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço, mas ele parecia tão sereno e _lindo_ ; ela não queria despertá-lo de uma vez e tirá-lo daquele momento.

Talvez ela quisesse apenas observá-lo para sempre.

Mas a pele dele parecia irradiar _aconchego_ , como se ondas de calor estivessem sendo liberadas no ar, atraindo Daisy para junto dele como um pólo magnético.

Ela subiu na cama devagar e quase inconscientemente levou uma mão até a perna desnuda de Adam, deslizando os dedos por sua panturrilha, subindo lentamente, sentindo suas digitais formigarem por todo o caminho, até passar por seu joelho em direção a sua coxa.

Adam suspirou inconsciente quando Daisy acariciou o local devagar, resvalando os dedos fracamente até tocar sua virilha.

Ela passou direto por seu sexo, preferindo tocar os músculos de sua barriga no momento, enquanto inclinava o corpo sobre o dele e beijava suas clavículas.

O corpo dele remexeu em baixo do seu, e sua respiração se tornou um pouco mais acelerada à medida que Daisy aumentava a pressão de seus beijos. 

Seus lábios deslizaram pelos ombros dele até que ela os resvalasse em seu pescoço, e suas mãos subiram até seu peito para sentir os batimentos cardíacos dele aumentarem consideravelmente sob seus dedos.

Um murmúrio excitado escapou da garganta dele no instante em que ela subiu ainda mais a boca, beijando com carinho seu maxilar, e em contrapartida sua mão voltou a descer por seu tórax, dedilhando seu abdômen com cuidado até alcançar o lençol que o cobria e pôr a mão embaixo dele para tocá-lo.

O membro dele já estava meio duro quando ela o envolveu entre os dedos, e não deveria ser tão bom, sentir a pele sedosa daquele lugar na palma da mão, mas enquanto o segurava e subia e descia devagar para masturbá-lo lentamente, ela lembrava da sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, entrando e saindo do calor molhado de suas paredes internas.

E _porra_ , ela queria tanto sentir aquilo de novo.

Ela se contraiu involuntariamente, apertando as pernas uma na outra no mesmo instante que sentia Adam estremecer e o ouvia gemer alto.

O som a fez sentir como se bilhões de asas estivessem batendo dentro do seu ventre, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvi-lo suspirar levemente atordoado ao finalmente acordar.

As mãos dele instintivamente procuraram o corpo dela, e Daisy mordeu seu queixo quando ele a envolveu tentando trazê-la para mais perto de si.

— Bom dia… — ele murmurou baixo em tom de pergunta.

Havia um resquício de riso em sua voz, e Daisy levantou o rosto apenas para encontrá-lo ainda de olhos fechados, com um sorriso ladino estampando seus lábios.

A voz dele fez o coração dela acelerar, seu tom grave e levemente rouco pelo momento vibrou por seu sistema nervoso diretamente às suas extremidades, e ela enrolou os dedos dos pés nos lençóis enquanto sentia um fio de lubrificação escorrer de dentro de si.

— Ainda não amanheceu — ela respondeu em um sussurro excitado.

Os olhos de Adam piscaram devagar, e ele franziu o cenho contente enquanto a encarava.

— Mas você já parece bem desperta — ele observou satisfeito.

Daisy assentiu e mordeu os lábios enquanto apertava os dedos levemente ao redor do pênis dele, Adam respirou fundo extasiado e ela aproximou seus rostos para selar suas bocas.

— Você também — ela respondeu contra seus lábios.

Seus dedos subiram pelo membro dele devagar, e ela envolveu a palma sobre ele enquanto deslizava o polegar em sua glande, espalhando o pré-gozo que escorria dali.

Adam gemeu quando ela continuou o acariciando, espalhando a leve lubrificação que ele havia liberado.

— _Porra…_ — ele murmurou baixinho como se estivesse agradecendo.

Daisy suspirou extasiada e levou a outra mão aos cabelos dele, acariciando os fios com os dedos enquanto o beijava e mordiscava seus lábios devagar.

— Eu quero pôr você na minha boca — ela murmurou de olhos fechados — _Droga_ , eu preciso chupar você.

— Por favor — foi como Adam a respondeu.

Ela apertou a mão ao redor do seu membro e subiu e desceu por sua extensão mais uma vez antes de soltá-lo, Adam instintivamente agarrou sua cintura e a levou para cima do próprio corpo.

Daisy pôs uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos enquanto o beijava, as mãos dele ao redor de sua cintura desceram até sua bunda e apertaram sua carne com força, ela separou seus lábios para gemer alto, e embora quisesse desesperadamente continuar a sentir as mãos dele em sua pele, ela queria ainda mais passar a língua em seu pênis e sentí-lo foder sua garganta.

Ela desceu devagar no entanto, aproveitando cada segundo que tinha para beijar toda a pele de seu peitoral, adorando o som entrecortado da respiração dele e o modo como ele parecia totalmente a sua mercê.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até que ela estivesse no meio de suas pernas, mas os dois pareciam estar _adorando_ a espera, como se postergar o momento fosse tão gostoso quanto fazê-lo.

Adam arrumou os travesseiros atrás da cabeça para conseguir olhá-la apropriadamente, e Daisy tentou controlar o próprio tesão enquanto o masturbava devagar e lembrava da sensação de tê-lo dentro dela.

Mas ela lembrou da língua dele também, do jeito que ele a chupava e lambia como se estivesse sedento por isso, e fechando os olhos com força para tentar evitar gemer, ela lubrificou os lábios com a língua e começou a beijá-lo devagar, resvalando a boca levemente por sua extensão, chupando pequenos selinhos até que Adam estivesse quase tremendo em antecipação.

Quando a língua dela finalmente lambeu seu comprimento, Adam gemeu como se fosse a melhor sensação do mundo, e Daisy continuou com afinco apenas porque as reações dele eram suficientes para deixá-la entorpecida de desejo.

Ela recolheu com a língua o pré-gozo que vazava de sua glande, e o gosto levemente ácido em seu paladar a fez salivar. 

Adam gemeu ainda mais quando ela envolveu os lábios e chupou a ponta devagar, deixando saliva escorrer por sua boca e lambuzá-lo com sua lubrificação, e quando ele começou a murmurar frases incoerentes de satisfação, Daisy enfim o pôs totalmente na boca e o permitiu deslizar dentro dela até que sua glande tocasse sua garganta.

Um som molhado de engasgo escapou dela, mesmo que ele não estivesse totalmente dentro do calor de sua boca, era impossível, por isso Daisy usou as mãos para masturbar sua base enquanto subia e descia a boca úmida em seu pau.

Ela não sabia que ele poderia ser tão _vocal_ quanto estava sendo naquele momento, mas estava adorando descobrir como ele se perdia no próprio tesão quando se sentia confortável o suficiente.

As mãos dele foram em direção ao seu rosto, e ele acariciou suas bochechas com extremo cuidado antes de levar os dedos até seus cabelos e envolver os fios com força nas palmas.

Ele pareceu receoso por um segundo, mas um olhar de Daisy foi suficiente para ele ter certeza de que tinha permissão, suas mãos puxaram as mechas negras dela com força e ela gemeu ao seu redor, fazendo Adam xingar atordoado pela vibração que o som causou dentro de si.

As mãos de Daisy apertaram a carne da cintura dele, e ela deu leves batidinhas em sua pele para chamar sua atenção.

Adam franziu o cenho confuso, e Daisy o tirou da boca desgostosa, deixando um som molhado e oco escapar da fricção, e um fio de saliva ficar preso entre seus lábios e a glande dele.

— Fode a minha boca — ela pediu simplesmente.

E voltou a chupá-lo com afinco, o molhando ainda mais enquanto Adam atendia seu pedido com prazer.

Ele voltou a segurar seus cabelos com força entre os dedos, e Daisy pôs as mãos ao lado de seu corpo, se apoiando no colchão, deixando Adam livre para balançar o quadril para cima, entrando e saindo de dentro de sua boca até que Daisy sentisse quase como se estivesse se afogando ao seu redor.

Adam fodeu sua boca até que ela ficasse sem ar, e Daisy queria tanto que ele gozasse daquele jeito, viesse quente e satisfeito contra sua garganta e a inundasse de prazer, mas quando ele parecia prestes a explodir de tesão em sua língua, puxou seus cabelos com força para poder levar sua boca para longe, e Daisy gemeu atordoada quando ele sem esforço algum segurou em seus braços a a ajudou a subir por seu corpo.

— Eu preciso foder sua boceta — ele murmurou contra a boca dele quando eles começaram a se beijar.

— Droga… _porra_ eu quero tanto sentir você gozar dentro de mim…

— Eu vou — ele prometeu atordoado.

E Daisy assentiu desgostosa, sabendo que ele não estava se referindo aquele momento exatamente.

Ela saiu de cima dele, se inclinando na cama para pegar uma camisinha, e Adam se remexeu até estar deitado atrás dela.

Foi ele quem pôs o preservativo daquela vez, enquanto Daisy deitava de lado com as costas coladas em seu peitoral e esperava ansiosamente por ele.

Ele segurou sua coxa com força e a incentivou a levantar a perna, e Daisy prontamente a manteve para cima enquanto ele levava a mão ao pênis e o guiava para dentro dela por trás.

Os dois gemeram em sintonia quando ele deslizou por sua boceta, e Daisy instintivamente se contraiu ao seu redor, e moveu o quadril para trás apenas porque não conseguia deixar o próprio corpo parado enquanto Adam a fodia.

Ele segurou sua coxa com força, e começou a bater o quadril contra o dela, fazendo um som de estalo soar pelo quarto a cada vez que sua pelve tocava a pele da bunda dela.

E Daisy não tinha forças para evitar gemer alto demais, ou murmurar incoerente o quanto ela _adorava_ o pau dele a fodendo, que ele ia tão fundo, _tão forte_ , e suas palavras pareciam um combustível para Adam, que a fodia com ainda mais força a cada frase proferida.

A mão dele largou sua perna para que ele pudesse acariciar o resto do seu corpo, e Daisy gritou quando seus dedos beliscaram seus mamilos duros e sensíveis.

Adam mordiscou seu pescoço e deslizou a língua até sua orelha, sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto ela era gostosa, e em quão bem a boceta dela aceitava seu pau.

Daisy levantou um braço para tentar segurar seu rosto e beijá-lo, e mesmo que a posição fizesse seus pescoços doerem, os dois não se importaram em virar a cabeça de um jeito torto para que suas línguas se encontrassem fora de suas bocas.

A mão de Adam envolveu seu pescoço, e Daisy fechou os olhos com força enquanto derretia nos braços dele, parecia que gemer e rebolar contra seu pênis era tudo que o corpo desnorteado dela era capaz de fazer.

Adam acabou a empurrando contra o colchão, a fazendo deitar de bruços e ficando por cima dela.

Daisy inconscientemente levantou o quadril, deixando sua bunda mais elevada que o restante de seu corpo, mas ela não tinha forças para ficar de quatro, mesmo que a posição fosse muito gostosa, ela estava suficientemente satisfeita em permanecer com o rosto enterrado na cama, e seus braços espalhados ao redor do rosto.

Seus dedos agarraram com força os lençóis embaixo de si, e Adam pôs um braço debaixo de seu corpo para segurá-la no lugar enquanto metia com vontade sem parar.

Daisy se sentia tão satisfeita e tão desejada, que ela não se surpreendeu quando sentiu seu orgasmo começar a surgir dentro do seu ventre.

Poderiam ser a coisas sujas que ele estava murmurando em sua pele, ou o jeito que seu pau deslizava tão gostoso dentro dela, encaixando tão bem, causando uma fricção perfeita. 

Mas Daisy suspeitava que era apenas _ele_ , e o fato de _estar_ com ele que tornava aquilo tão fácil.

— _Mais rápido_ , por favor… _Adam —_ ela pediu atordoada, sentindo que faltava tão pouco para sua liberação — _Por favor_ não para, não para… _porra_ , não para...

— Eu nunca vou cansar disso, _droga_ — ele sussurrou entrecortado — Eu _adoro_ te foder… eu adoro _._

— Nem eu… nem eu — ela murmurou entre gemidos — Eu queria que você me fodesse o dia inteiro… para sempre, você podia me foder para sempre… 

— Eu vou te foder quantas vezes você quiser — ele prometeu aturdido — Vou fazer você implorar… e vou te encher de porra quando fizer amor com você sem uma droga de camisinha.

Daisy não tinha certeza do que exatamente a levou ao extremo, poderia ter sido apenas o som da voz dele, ou o fato de que ele a fodia tão bem, _tão gostoso_ , mas quando seu orgasmo finalmente a atingiu, foi numa ascensão de enlevo tão malditamente pleno que ela pensou que derreteria de tanto prazer

Seu corpo sacudiu em completo êxtase, e ela se contraiu ao redor de Adam por todo o caminho, durante todo o tempo que o clímax durou.

Ela pensou que ele gozaria junto com ela, mas mesmo que ele estivesse gemendo em completa satisfação simplesmente pôr vê-la e sentí-la em deleite, ele parou de fodê-la lentamente, garantindo que Daisy aproveitasse cada resquício de seu orgasmo, e só quando ela gemeu um _obrigado_ entrecortado ele saiu de dentro dela.

Daisy levantou ainda mais o quadril quando o ouviu retirar a camisinha e começar a se masturbar atrás de si, o som do punho dele batendo na própria pele soando impossivelmente excitante para caralho, e não demorou quase nada para que ela sentisse o sêmen quente dele banhando sua pele.

Quando ele terminou, beijou suas costas com extremo carinho e deslizou por sua pele lentamente até estar deitado ao seu lado.

O coração de Daisy batia descontroladamente dentro de seu peito, e os dois se encararam com intensidade, sorrisos satisfeitos escapando de seus lábios em meio a suas respirações entrecortadas.

— Bom dia! — Daisy murmurou rindo, sabendo que aquela altura o sol realmente deveria estar despontando no horizonte.

— Bom dia — Adam respondeu igualmente contente — Todas as manhãs ao seu lado começarão produtivas assim? — perguntou sacana.

Daisy gargalhou e enterrou o rosto na cama enquanto se espreguiçava, resquícios de tesão ainda circulavam em seu sistema, e ela tinha plena consciência de que embora Adam a satisfizesse para caralho, ela não se importaria se ele a fodesse o dia inteiro.

— Eu espero que sim — ela respondeu sonhadora.

Adam respirou profundamente em deleite, e levou uma mão às costas de Daisy para acariciar o local, mas assim que seus dedos tocaram sua pele, Daisy estremeceu e soltou uma risadinha contente enquanto se contorcia levemente.

— Você faz minha pele formigar — ela explicou feliz.

— Mesmo? — Adam quis saber curioso, deslizando os dedos com ainda mais carinho em suas costas.

— Sim… — Daisy respondeu suspirando — Acho que estou ficando arrepiada.

— O poder de um orgasmo? — Adam sugeriu divertido.

— Não — Daisy negou sorrindo — É você… seu toque fazia minha pele formigar mesmo quando não estávamos transando… e provavelmente vai continuar fazendo, mesmo nos momentos mais inapropriados…

— Simplesmente meu toque? — ele perguntou levemente incrédulo. 

Seus dedos deixaram a pele de Daisy, e ela assentiu com um sorriso tímido pensando que ele provavelmente a acharia estúpida, mas pelo contrário, a ideia de _causar_ tanto à uma pessoa o fazia se sentir _incrível._

Ele levou os dedos lentamente até seus ombros e tocou sua pele devagar, a sentindo estremecer embaixo de seus dígitos, e Daisy contraiu os dedos dos pés com força quando sentiu um formigamento atravessar sua espinha, correndo como fogo por sua pele, iniciando do ponto exato onde Adam a estava acariciando.

— Nós deveríamos tomar um banho — Daisy sugeriu — Antes que eu implore para que você me foda de novo.

— Você não precisaria implorar — Adam respondeu rindo.

— Eu não vou conseguir andar — Daisy fingiu protestar.

— Eu posso carregar você — Adam respondeu prontamente.

— Minha vagina vai precisar de um descanso em algum momento, você sabe — ela brincou.

— Que bom que não é o único lugar que posso foder em você.

Daisy gargalhou abismada e Adam se aproximou para que eles pudessem se beijar, ele a deitou com cuidado nos travesseiros e manteve o rosto pairando acima do dela, apoiando todo o peso do corpo num dos braços para não machucá-la ou sufocá-la.

— Você bem que gostaria disso…

— Você está fazendo suposições — Adam acusou.

— Você vai mesmo fingir que dessa vez não estava pensando em sexo anal?

— Você me deu um boquete divino não faz nem uma hora, então não, eu não estava pensando em sexo anal — ele rebateu rindo — Mas eu jamais me oporia…

Daisy fingiu que tentaria o bater levemente, e Adam segurou seu pulso com força enquanto baixava o rosto para beijá-la.

— Eu adoraria foder você lá — ele sussurrou — Com os meus dedos, com a minha língua… apenas estar dentro de você… onde você quiser que eu esteja.

— Você é quem deveria me deixar te foder lá — Daisy tentou brincar num murmúrio excitado.

— _Você bem que gostaria disso…_ — Adam rebateu usando suas palavras.

Mas a intensidade em seus olhos a mostrava que ele muito possivelmente estaria falando sério, se ela quisesse.

— Nós podemos fazer um acordo... — Daisy sugeriu.

— _Eu bem que gostaria disso_ — eles confessaram ao mesmo tempo.

A gargalhada que eles soltaram juntos soou como se um laço divino estivesse os unindo, Adam provavelmente estava pensando o mesmo que ela naquele instante;

Que eles ficavam perfeitos juntos.

Mas quando Daisy gemeu dolorida entre risadas quando tentou levantar da cama, Adam a fez deitar outra vez e beijou seu rosto com carinho enquanto prometia que daria um _descanso_ para ela.

Ele levantou do seu lado e se dirigiu ao banheiro rapidamente, sem nem dar tempo para Daisy apreciar a vista de seu corpo nu caminhando por seu quarto.

Ela pensou que ele voltaria logo, mas quando ele começou a demorar mais que o necessário sentou na cama com o cenho franzido, porém Adam voltou para o quarto naquele instante com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e antes que Daisy pudesse pensar muito no que estava acontecendo, ele se aproximou e a pegou no colo, levantando seu corpo com facilidade da cama.

Daisy soltou um gritinho assustado, mas logo se agarrou aos ombros dele e sorriu contente enquanto ele se dirigia ao banheiro com ela nos braços.

— Lembra quando fizemos isso nas gravações de the force awakens? — ela perguntou rindo — Eu pensei que você fosse vomitar seus órgãos internos em mim.

— J.J. me fez subir aquela rampa com você nos braços no mínimo quinze vezes — ele se defendeu.

— Eu não era tão pesada assim — Daisy provocou sorrindo.

— Aquela roupa me deixava sufocado — Adam explicou.

— Eu realmente prefiro você sem ela — Daisy respondeu enquanto beijava seu queixo.

Adam virou o rosto para que eles pudessem se beijar apropriadamente, e Daisy mordeu seu lábio inferior com carinho quando ele finalmente parou em frente a banheira que havia enchido para ela.

Ele a deslizou devagar de seus braços e a deixou deitar devagar na água quente e cheia de espuma, e ela agradeceu entre um selinho e outro por ele ser tão atencioso.

— Você é um fodido clichê — ela fingiu reclamar.

— Nada além do que você merece — ele brincou.

— Entra aqui comigo — Daisy pediu.

Adam mordeu os lábios e atendeu seu pedido como se estivesse absurdamente ansioso para isso.

Ele sentou no lado oposto ao dela no entanto, e acariciou suas pernas embaixo d'água enquanto a encarava fechar os olhos e relaxar do outro lado.

— Eu devo ter sonhado com isso em algum momento nos últimos anos — ela confessou baixo.

— Em tomar um banho de banheira comigo? — Adam perguntou brincando.

— Em estar com você — ela respondeu rindo — Você sabe… eu sempre olhava para sua mão esquerda com uma espécie de esperança culpada que provavelmente estava prestes a me consumir.

— É remorso o que eu ouço banhando sua voz? — ele perguntou nada sútil.

Daisy sorriu, mas se absteve de fazer uma piada por sua escolha de palavras.

— Não por agora — ela explicou ainda de olhos fechados — Mas eu acho que sempre _quis_ você, e eu notava sua aliança com esperança de poder notar quando ela não estivesse mais lá.

Adam ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Daisy segurou com força nas bordas da banheira quando ele levantou um de seus pés para fora d'água e o beijou devagar.

— Eu a pedi em casamento quando ganhei o papel — ele disse por fim — Pareceu uma boa forma de comemorar… levando em conta o quanto ela havia me apoiado e me ajudado… 

Daisy abriu os olhos para o encarar, mas o rosto dele estava vidrado na tatuagem em seu pé esquerdo, e ele passava os dedos com leveza pelo desenho.

— Eu não me arrependo — ele disse pensativo — De ter casado, ou ter passado tanto tempo com ela… mas eu sei que eu _quis_ você também, no momento em que te vi pela primeira vez. Não era como o que sinto agora, nem sei se poderia classificar como _interesse…_ mas eu estava _fascinado_. Com o seu talento, e com a sua voz… e eu sabia que não era certo; a maneira como eu queria tanto ter você perto de mim, ou o jeito que eu estava deslumbrado pelo seu sotaque, mas…

Ele levantou os olhos para que pudesse encará-la, e Daisy engoliu em seco percebendo só naquele instante o quanto estava prendendo a respiração.

— Eu não me arrependo… de _querer_ você por tanto tempo, mesmo que fosse errado, foi o que me fez ter você no momento certo.

Daisy levantou de onde estava, indo rapidamente na direção de Adam e sentando no colo dele enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor dos ombros dele e o beijava.

— Eu não me arrependo de ter notado que você estava sem aliança algumas semanas atrás — ela disse sorrindo contra os lábios dele.

— Eu não me arrependo de estar com você agora — ele respondeu antes de a beijar.

E parecia que nada nunca seria tão perfeito quanto aquele momento, mas Daisy tinha certeza que todos os segundos com ele eram esplendorosos e magníficos.

Tudo, _sempre,_ seria perfeito ao lado dele.

Ele a fez sentar no meio de suas pernas alguns minutos depois, e com as costas coladas no peitoral dele eles conversaram e relembraram todas as vezes em que eles haviam fingido tão bem que não estavam desesperados um pelo outro.

E conversaram sobre outras coisas também, segredos estúpidos ou informações desnecessárias que eles queriam compartilhar, e quando a água já estava fria, Adam perguntou sobre sua tatuagem no pé, e Daisy fez questão de mostrar as outras, os levando para se limpar adequadamente em baixo do chuveiro enquanto Adam parecia absurdamente disposto a aprender cada pequena coisa sobre seu corpo.

Ela vestiu uma camisa dele depois que eles terminaram o banho, apenas porque era bom demais sentir o cheiro dele ao seu redor, mas também para convencer Adam a ficar só de cueca na cozinha enquanto preparava seu café da manhã.

Mas vestir nada além de sua camisa, acabou desencadeando uma fome bem diferente da que eles estavam sentindo.

E se eles comeram apenas o suficiente e rápido demais, Daisy não iria reclamar se a razão fosse a vontade dele de incliná-la sobre a mesa e se ajoelhar atrás dela para chupá-la.

 _Porque ela estava sexy demais, desfilando ao seu redor com sua camisa e nada além_ , foi o que ele disse, _e ele adorava sua bunda para não querer enterrar o rosto no meio dela a todo instante_.

Daisy poderia escrever um livro inteiro de sonetos e poemas, sobre tudo que a língua e os lábios dele a faziam sentir, mas naquele momento tudo que seu cérebro derretido conseguia processar era _mais molhado, mais fundo, mais forte, mais…_

E pareceu uma eternidade quando Adam a largou, pingando necessitada, para ir até o quarto buscar um preservativo. E quando ele voltou, totalmente nu, e se pôs em suas costas para fodê-la Daisy ficou ainda mais desesperada quando ele pincelou o pênis por suas entradas, numa promessa silenciosa de que a foderia em todos os lugares que ela quisesse em breve.

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido que havia visto seus _brinquedos_ em suas gavetas, e Daisy se absteve de chamá-lo de curioso ou acusá-lo de mexer nas coisas dela apenas porquê não conseguiu evitar sorrir envergonhada quando Adam perguntou se ela mostraria para ele como ela se dava prazer com eles depois.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem ao imaginar o que ele estava propondo, mas a maneira com que ele se enterrou com força em sua boceta apenas um segundo depois disso a fez ver dourado por trás das pálpebras fechadas, e ela duvidava muito que qualquer outra sensação fosse ser tão divinamente perfeita quanto aquela.

Ele a segurou com força algum tempo depois, e a deitou sobre a mesa antes de continuar a fodê-la com maestria.

E mesmo que tê-lo a invadindo por trás fosse absurdamente delicioso, Daisy ainda estava começando a amar o jeito que ele a abraçava e a beijava com carinho quando a fodia de frente.

Eles gozaram juntos daquele vez, numa fodida sincronia que a fez sorrir muito mais do que deveria ser considerado saudável.

E Adam parecia muito mais feliz naquele instante do que ela jamais havia o visto antes.

Sair de casa pareceu uma boa opção depois do quinto orgasmo em menos de vinte e quatro horas, e quando Adam entrelaçou seus dedos a caminho da casa dos seus pais Daisy teve certeza que o mundo nunca pareceu tão certo.

Rever seus pais depois de tudo pareceu levemente como se ela tivesse passado uma eternidade longe de casa, e mesmo que ela tivesse largado a mão de Adam antes de bater na porta deles, os olhares de sua mãe, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela havia passado a noite fazendo, a fizeram sentir como se estivesse queimando.

Seus pais já o haviam conhecido alguns anos atrás, e mesmo que Adam fosse absurdamente simpático e todos estivessem agindo com total normalidade, seus pais não ficaram ofendidos quando ela avisou que só havia ido até lá para buscar o cachorro e levá-lo para a casa de Kika.

Adam parecia estar completamente apaixonado por Muffin, e Daisy sorriu compreensiva quando ele contou o quanto sentia falta do próprio cachorro.

E não foi estranho quando ele contou como sua ex havia o dado de presente no Halloween, e era bom perceber que eles podiam falar de coisas assim naturalmente.

Era ótimo na verdade, constatar que Adam não parecia mais estar sofrendo de modo algum, e que o passado era só um momento na vida dele com o qual ele havia finalmente aprendido a lidar.

Kika, ao contrário dos pais, fez questão de sorrir maliciosamente, e envergonhar Daisy como se estivesse absurdamente orgulhosa por sua vida sexual.

E Daisy, mesmo mortificada, adorou contar para a irmã o quanto o sexo com Adam era incrível, e que ela possivelmente estava viciada.

Adam felizmente estava bastante distraído numa conversa acalorada com Harry, o namorado de Kika, e os dois pareciam perdidos em seu próprio mundo enquanto brincavam com o cachorro de Daisy.

E Kika, parecia muito mais satisfeita com tudo do que a própria Daisy.

— Eu gosto dele — ela sussurrou para Daisy durante o almoço.

Quase como se quisesse dizer na verdade: _"Você tem minha total permissão para casar e ter sete filhos com ele!"_.

E depois disso, quando Daisy finalmente conseguiu o convenceu a jogar scrabble, ela podia jurar que Kika estava muito mais apaixonada por ele do que ela.

— Ele te fez gozar todas as vezes em que vocês transaram — foi como Kika explicou antes que Daisy fosse embora — É claro que estou apaixonada por ele — ela brincou.

Daisy gargalhou enquanto a abraçava, e Kika a apertou calorosamente contente.

— Deus, _sis_ , estou tão feliz por você! — ela murmurou verdadeiramente feliz.

E Daisy não tinha dúvidas do quanto aquilo era certo, mesmo que ela estivesse sendo precipitada e o enfiando em sua vida sem nem pestanejar, o fato de que ele também parecia totalmente feliz com aquilo a deixava tranquila.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando eles já haviam devolvido Muffin para seus pais e ido para casa em silêncio, Daisy sabia que o que estava envolvendo todos os pensamentos de Adam era o fato de que eles passariam duas semanas inteiras sem se ver, e mesmo que estivesse tudo bem, ficar longe um do outro, parecia inevitável sentir saudades.

Eles sentaram juntos no sofá após o jantar, e Adam estava massageando seus pés descalços enquanto Daisy lia um livro qualquer em voz alta, apenas porque ele havia pedido.

— Eu amo sua voz — foi o que ele disse para convencê-la — Amo seu sotaque, e o jeito que qualquer coisa soa especial quando é dita por você…

Ela deveria ter lido a mesma frase muito mais que meia dúzia de vezes no entanto, porque a massagem dele em seus pés já havia ultrapassado o limite da inocência há muito tempo, e se ela espiasse seu rosto por cima do livro veria que ele estava a encarando como se quisesse devorá-la.

E quando Daisy finalmente parou de ler, foi apenas para ficar em silêncio, ela descansou o livro no colo e tentou com muito afinco não mover um único músculo enquanto Adam dedilhava suas pernas.

— Eu consigo notar agora… — ele murmurou calmo — O jeito que você estremece levemente quando eu te toco… seus dedos dos pés se enrolando quando você fica com tesão…

Daisy respirou fundo e tentou relaxar os dedos que estava inconscientemente contraindo bem debaixo do nariz dele, e o sorriso ladino de Adam pareceu fazer sua pele formigar muito mais do que o próprio toque dele em suas pernas.

Era a intenção que ela via em seus olhos o que provavelmente estava causando aquele frenesi, mas também poderia ser sua voz, _inferno_ , _a voz dele era como uma chama acendendo em seu estômago_.

Mas ele também parecia _tão triste_ , mesmo que houvesse desejo pingando em sua voz, e mesmo que seus olhos parecessem incandescentes ao encará-la, Daisy sabia que ele também estava consciente demais do fato de que tinham apenas mais algumas horas juntos.

Por isso ela não se surpreendeu quando ele finalmente se aproximou para beijá-la e disse que queria fazer amor com ela a noite inteira, e também não se surpreendeu quando ele foi ao quarto e a deixou esperando enquanto trazia _tudo_ que _precisava_ nas mãos.

— Pretensioso — ela não pode deixar de murmurar contra os lábios dele.

Porque quase todas as camisinhas que eles haviam comprado estavam ali, além dos lubrificantes e um de seus _brinquedos_ que ele havia roubado sem o menor pudor de suas gavetas.

— Otimista — foi como ele respondeu sacana.

Daquela vez eles tiraram a roupa um do outro com nenhuma pressa, como se estivessem tentando se convencer de que tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

E embora Daisy sentisse como se seus pensamentos estivessem ligados por conta da absurda sintonia em que eles se encontravam, pela primeira vez naquele dia Adam a surpreendeu quando disse que _tudo aquilo_ era para ele, porque ele precisava senti-la de todas as formas antes de ir embora, porque ele queria ter a sensação com ele no dia seguinte quando eles não estivessem mais juntos, porque ele queria lembrar de como era estar com ela onde quer que fosse ou onde quer que estivesse.

E muito mais do que excitada, Daisy provavelmente se sentia honrada, pela maneira com que ele parecia confiar tanto nela, e pelo jeito que ele demonstrava que não tinha dúvida nenhuma, sobre _nada_ em relação a ela.

Porque ela o fazia se sentir confortável, o tempo todo.

E o sexo jamais seria tão bom ou divertido, ou tão fácil como era entre eles.

E muito tempo depois, quando eles estavam nus um sobre o outro, lambuzados de suor e lubrificante, após terem usando as línguas e os dedos para se darem prazer em todos os lugares possíveis, Daisy finalmente parou de rir.

Porque a expressão de prazer de Adam enquanto ela montava em seu colo e se empalava devagar em seu pau, era perfeita demais para que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de observá-lo.

Ele era lindo, e ela não se importou de repetir isso incoerentemente pelos minutos seguintes enquanto quicava e rebolava em cima dele.

As mãos de Adam ao redor de sua cintura deixariam marcas que provavelmente demorariam dias para sumir, mas Daisy não se importava com isso também.

Porquê transar com ele era sublime demais, e vê-lo tão perdido, tão satisfeito, tão entregue enquanto sacudia o quadril para cima para fodê-la, era a droga de uma experiência religiosa.

E ele estava usando a porra do _brinquedo_ dela enquanto fazia aquilo, e parecia tão bom, tão magnífico.

As mãos de Daisy estavam envolvidas nos cabelos dele enquanto eles se beijavam, porque de todas as coisas que ela amava nele, seus cabelos possivelmente estavam entre as favoritas.

— _Me deixa… me deixa ir com você_ — ele murmurou num pedido desesperado.

— _Para onde?_ — Daisy quis saber confusa respirando sufocada enquanto continha seus gemidos satisfeitos.

— _Qualquer lugar_ — ele respondeu extasiado — _Eu só preciso estar com você, em qualquer lugar… eu não me importo…_

E quando Daisy _entendeu_ a que exatamente ele estava se referindo, quando ela _constatou_ o quanto ele estava praticamente implorando para ir com ela para a Austrália, ela quis responder que ele jamais precisaria pedir algo à ela daquela maneira, porque ela o permitiria tudo, não importa o quê, não importa quando, qualquer coisa que o fizesse feliz.

Respondê-lo com um beijo foi muito mais fácil enquanto ela continuava a subir e descer em seu pau, rebolando em seu colo para o sentir ir cada vez mais fundo dentro de si.

E as mãos dele apertando sua bunda com ainda mais força, a ajudando com os movimentos de vai e vem, soou muito como um _obrigado_ que ele estava incapaz de proferir.

E Daisy estava totalmente ciente da palavra que estava os sufocando naquele momento, porque Adam havia a pronunciado para se referir ao que eles estavam fazendo.

Porque ele havia dito que era _amor_ , o jeito que eles estavam ligados se dando prazer, e ele havia dito que _amava_ coisas nela, _adorava_.

E não tinha problema que nenhum deles tivesse dito ainda, pois não era como se eles não pudessem, ou não _quisessem_.

Porque eles entendiam, e eles _sentiam_.

Eles sabiam, o quanto já se amavam.


	13. Passado

Viajar na madrugada de terça-feira pareceu a melhor opção para evitar possíveis boatos que a visão dos dois juntos poderia desencadear, mas Daisy estava começando a pensar que ter de suportar fotos suas e de Adam estampando os jornais seria mais fácil que lidar com o mau humor noturno de Kika.

Adam no entanto estava surpreendentemente achando hilário o fato das duas terem um limite do quanto podiam se suportar, e aproveitou a oportunidade para contar para Daisy sobre a própria irmã e como ele provavelmente sentia falta de "odiá-la" algumas vezes.

— A distância é o que alimenta o amor — ele concluiu sorrindo.

— Muito profundo para as duas e quinze da madrugada — Daisy, supostamente, elogiou.

— Vocês passariam o voo inteiro dormindo de qualquer forma — Adam pontuou observando Kika já cochilando no ombro de Harry.

— Sim, e eu a ignoraria de qualquer jeito — Daisy concordou com um bocejo

— E amanhã vocês já terão esquecido de tudo — ele acrescentou rindo.

— Kika adora crianças, ela vai voltar ao normal assim que pôr os olhos no sobrinho — Daisy falou pensativa — Ela vai voltar ao normal assim que ver a luz do sol de novo na verdade.

— Estou ouvindo vocês falando de mim — Kika murmurou de olhos fechados.

— Apenas coisas boas — Adam se apressou em dizer rindo.

Os ombros de Harry sacudiram levemente numa risada mal contida, e Kika bufou levantando a cabeça e sentando apropriadamente.

Daisy reviraria os olhos ou riria junto com Adam, mas felizmente a chamada para seu voo foi ouvida e os quatro levantaram em sintonia, prontos para, tentarem, dormir um pouco no avião.

Ver as poltronas da primeira classe foi suficiente para pôr um sorriso sonolento no rosto de Kika, e Daisy deu a  _ contragosto _ um beijo na bochecha dela antes de ir sentar ao lado de Adam.

— Mas uma coisa eu concordo com sua irmã — Adam começou a dizer divertido depois que o voo já havia decolado — Deveríamos ter alugado um jato daqueles com camas e quartos…

— Adam! — Daisy murmurou fingindo o repreender — Não me diga que você é adepto do mile high club…

— Nós poderíamos experimentar juntos — ele brincou — Perder nossas virgindades do céu.

Daisy conteve uma gargalhada, e sacudiu o rosto incrédula enquanto Adam se aproximava para beijá-la, mostrando muito bem que não estava exatamente brincando.

Ele beijou seu rosto todo carinhosamente, e Daisy suspirou enquanto se aconchegava a ele. Ela segurou uma de suas mãos e beijou seus dedos levemente, muito consciente do fato de que a respiração dele em sua pele a estava deixando arrepiada.

—  _ Dez horas sem estar dentro de você _ — ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

A frase soou como um lamento e mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira, Daisy sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo, ela virou um pouco o rosto para que eles pudessem se encarar, seus lábios circundaram um dedo de Adam e ela pôs a língua para fora enquanto o botava na boca e chupava bem devagar.

Os olhos de Adam pareciam vidrados no ato, e Daisy  _ ouviu _ quando ele engoliu em seco. Mas ela acabou rindo ao lembrar dos olhos acusadores de Kika quando haviam se encontrado mais cedo.

Tendo transado com Adam menos de três horas antes, ela estava com um humor mais do que excelente para alguém que estava acordada às duas da manhã, e Kika apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou que uma hora ou outra eles teriam que dar uma pausa antes que Daisy precisasse de uma cadeira de rodas.

— Bem mais que isso — ela corrigiu tirando o dedo dele da boca — Nós vamos pousar em Brisbane, pegar outro voo até Hamilton Island e ir de barco até Hook

Adam desviou o olhar do dela até onde supostamente ficava o banheiro e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nope — ela negou rindo sabendo exatamente o que ele estava sugerindo.

— Okay, mas ouviremos minha lista de músicas dessa vez — ele ditou fingindo estar magoado.

E Daisy riu, porque ele conseguia ser impossivelmente divertido a todo instante, e ela havia perdido tanto daquilo nos últimos anos. Ela entendia o porquê agora, quando ele havia dito para ela que a queria há muito tempo, ela compreendeu a razão para ele nunca ter se permitido  _ ficar _ o suficiente.

— É um voo de dez horas, Adam — ela fingiu reclamar.

— E embora você tenha um gosto musical excelente…

— Pense bem em como você vai concluir essa frase — Daisy o ameaçou rindo.

Adam franziu o nariz e não conseguiu conter um grande sorriso que estava praticamente implorando para escapar de seus lábios, e Daisy o acompanhou, igualmente contente por sua estupidez mútua, e eles selaram os lábios sorridentes num beijo de rendição.

Mesmo assim, Adam começou a procurar o próprio telefone nos bolsos para que eles pudessem ouvir suas músicas preferidas, e Daisy franziu o cenho confusa quando ele começou a parecer desesperado demais.

—  _ Puta merda  _ eu acho que esqueci meu celular em algum lugar na sua casa — ele constatou levemente  _ horrorizado _ .

— Você não disse para ninguém que estava vindo comigo para a Austrália? — Daisy perguntou preocupada.

— Não, eu só pedi ao meu agente que adiasse meus compromissos para semana que vem…

— Alguém vai acionar a polícia se você não aparecer por uma semana? — ela quis saber rindo.

— Qualquer um há quem eu devo satisfação ligaria para o meu agente se não conseguisse entrar em contato comigo…

— Mas ele também não vai saber onde você está — Daisy completou compreensiva — Você quer que eu peça para minha agente o avisar? Ou nós podemos comprar um telefone novo antes de sairmos do continente — ela sugeriu gentil.

— Acho que avisá-lo pode ser suficiente — Adam respondeu — Ninguém além da minha mãe ficaria tão desesperada por apenas alguns dias.

Daisy riu de maneira anasalada, não perdendo tempo em mandar uma mensagem para sua agente Hylda, que por sorte chegaria logo graças ao wifi da primeira classe.

— Sorte sua não dependermos de sinal — ela pronunciou enquanto lembrava de que teria que trocar o chip atual por um que funcionasse em território australiano.

— Sorte a minha que ninguém vai sentir minha falta — ele rebateu com um sorriso irônico.

Mas Daisy podia lê-lo muito bem àquela altura para não entender que seu sorriso era apenas um disfarce, a máscara de um pensamento dolorosamente real.

— Isso não é verdade — ela tentou convencê-lo.

Mas não importava quantas pessoas ela citasse, ou quantos amigos ou familiares ela o relembrasse de ter, ele já havia citado o pai, ou a ex, vezes suficientes para que ela suspeitasse que ele tinha no mínimo um problema em se sentir abandonado.

Por isso ela apenas entrelaçou seus dedos, e ouviu com um sorriso no rosto enquanto ele mudava de assunto e contava sobre a própria infância, rindo como se quisesse se convencer de que ela havia sido ótima mesmo que ele houvesse crescido longe de um dos pais.

E Daisy gostaria de dizer à ele, o quanto ela sentiria sua falta caso ele algum dia desaparecesse, mesmo que por poucos dias, ela já havia se acostumado com a presença dele o suficiente para saber que mesmo que houvesse demorado, ele havia nascido para estar ali; junto dela.

Quando eles finalmente decidiram dormir, Daisy não foi capaz de tirar o sorriso gigante que estampava seu rosto sonolento enquanto eles murmuravam os planos para as próximas semanas.

— Uma semana em Queensland nas ilhas Whitsunday — ela sussurrou contente.

— Dois dias em Londres… — ele acrescentou.

— Então você vai para Nova York na quarta… — Daisy pontuou o interrompendo.

— E nos encontraremos no domingo em Los Angeles… — Adam relembrou esperançoso.

— Onde gravaremos por não mais que uma semana…

— Depois de volta à Londres…

— Com o resto da equipe… — ela disse nada sútil.

E quando Adam soltou uma leve gargalhada nervosa, Daisy se aconchegou a ele ainda mais, tentando tranquilizá-lo com sua presença. Eles não precisavam se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento.

Com o que o resto do mundo pensaria  _ deles _ .

Além disso, Daisy não achava que alguém se oporia ao fato dos dois estarem juntos, mesmo  _ se _ fosse algo difícil de lidar, eles estavam felizes demais para que não fosse contagiante.

Até Kika parecia com o humor melhor algumas horas depois, apesar de a falta de luz solar do lado de fora a deixar confusa e supostamente facilmente irritadiça, ela havia sorrido e murmurado que no fim havia valido a pena adiar sua ida em mais um dia para que ela pudesse observar Adam e Daisy juntos.

Mesmo que ela tivesse começado aquele dia reclamando do horário, e garantido que só havia aceitado ir com eles para evitar que Poppy e o marido precisassem viajar de barco duas vezes em menos de dois dias para buscar familiares no aeroporto.

E Daisy a observou também ao lado do namorado, e se perguntou se ela e Adam aparentavam ser absurdamente diferentes assim também, e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, como metades que se completavam, ou peças de um quebra-cabeça que só faziam sentido juntas.

Se eles tinham aquela energia  _ yin-yang _ como Kika e Harry, ou se eles eram totalmente parecidos e nada conflitantes, se eles se completavam de alguma forma ou apenas existiam em sintonia.

— Você é mais velho do que eu — foi o que ela disse horas depois, quando eles já haviam desembarcado do segundo voo.

Kika e Harry andavam de mãos dadas alguns passos à frente deles, e o ar tropical parecia ter liberado fios de energia em todos eles, mesmo que o Jet Lag os fizesse sentir cansados, o céu estava tão estrelado e bonito demais para que eles pudessem evitar se sentir contentes.

Hylda já havia respondido suas mensagens também, a tranquilizando a respeito de avisar ao agente de Adam sobre seu paradeiro, e muito sutilmente perguntando se eles estarem juntos tinha algo a ver com trabalho não agendado.

O que Daisy prontamente respondeu que não, mesmo sem dar detalhes, ela sabia que de todas as pessoas sua agente era a última de quem ela deveria esconder aquilo.

— Eu sou… — Adam respondeu confuso.

Ele estava andando devagar, acompanhando os passos calmos de Daisy, e a mesma se mantinha distante da irmã e do cunhado pois eles já estavam quase chegando no limite do pequeno porto e ela apenas sentia que deveria ter um espaço só para ela e Adam.

— Você acha que temos um conflito de gerações entre nós? — não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

— Eu não sou tão mais velho que você assim… — Adam respondeu fingindo estar ofendido, mesmo que o riso em sua voz estragasse o efeito.

— São quase dez anos — Daisy apontou o interrompendo — Você estava entrando na pré-adolescência quando eu fiz um ano de idade. E perdendo a virgindade quando eu tinha cinco.

— Eu não perdi a virgindade com quinze anos, e não sei onde você quer chegar com essa conversa — ele respondeu rindo.

— Meu ponto — ela falou pensativa — É que vivemos tudo em épocas diferentes, você estava quase saindo da faculdade quando dei meu primeiro beijo, e estava casando quando perdi a virgindade.

—  _ Você _ não perdeu a virgindade com vinte e um anos — ele rebateu acusador.

— Não, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer…

— Na verdade não — ele disse divertido — O que está havendo?

— Não sei — Daisy respondeu sincera — Harry e Kika tem a mesma idade, e parecem tão em sintonia apesar dela não conseguir calar a boca e ele ser absurdamente adorável. E Poppy teve um bebê totalmente planejado e desejado…

— Você não quer que eu peça você em casamento e planeje ter filhos com você? — ele perguntou brincando.

Daisy parou de andar quando eles se aproximaram de Kika e Harry o bastante, e pôs a mala que carregava no chão.

Uma de suas mãos estava sendo segurada por uma das mãos de Adam, e ela encarou seus dedos entrelaçados enquanto ponderava suas palavras.

— Você não está me levando a sério — ela acusou rindo.

— Realmente não — ele confessou também rindo — Mas nós estamos em sintonia — acrescentou sério — Se você quer ficar comigo do mesmo jeito que quero ficar com você…

Daisy levantou o rosto para poder encará-lo, e engoliu em seco quando seus olhos se conectaram.

Deveria ser errado, a maneira como ela se sentia tão adorada sempre que via o próprio reflexo no olhar dele, ou deveria ser estúpido, o jeito que ela se sentia tão apreensiva apenas por nunca ter se sentido tão desejada antes.

— Eu quero — ela admitiu sem pestanejar.

E o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dele, parecia a aquecer, como os primeiros raios de sol no alvorecer depois de uma madrugada fria. 

— Então as coisas que vivemos, ou as que ainda queremos viver… — ele disse calmo — Vão se ajustar ao  _ nosso _ tempo.

_ E se eu quiser viver coisas que você já viveu _ , Daisy queria perguntar,  _ e se eu quiser o que minhas irmãs tem e você não estiver pronto para isso _ .

— Você é mais parecida comigo do que pode perceber — foi o que ele continuou a falar — Exceto agora… — acrescentou sorrindo — Você parece ter tanto medo do futuro e eu me sinto tão calmo sobre tudo… o que talvez seja uma benção. Talvez apenas estejamos nos equilibrando…

E Daisy não pôde deixar de sorrir aliviada ao ouvir aquilo, pois ela parecia incapaz de enxergá-los como eram, mas se Adam achava que eles eram algo como  _ yin-yang _ , ela confiava nele o bastante para se sentir mais calma.

— Não tenho medo do futuro — Daisy respondeu pensativa — Acho que só queria ter certeza…

— De que? — ele quis saber.

E seus dedos pressionaram os dela com força, como se ele também quisesse tranquilizá-la com a própria presença.

— De que estamos na mesma página…

— Nós estamos — ele garantiu.

E ainda sem largar sua mão, a puxou mais para perto devagar, inclinando o rosto em sua direção e fechando os olhos antes mesmo que seus rostos se encontrassem.

Ele sorriu quando Daisy selou seus lábios, e pareceu derreter quando ela levou uma mão até sua cabeça e enrolou alguns fios de seu cabelo entre os dedos.

— Mesmo você sendo mais experiente que eu? — ela não pôde evitar murmurar contra sua boca.

E Adam teria gargalhado, se de repente não tivesse notado que ela não estava exatamente brincando.

— Então é sobre  _ isso _ que estamos falando? — ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, mesmo que sua voz estivesse soando absurdamente calma, como se finalmente entendê-la fosse aliviador.

Ele afastou seus rostos para que pudesse encará-la, mas Daisy manteve o olhar distante do seu, e Adam não se importou em apenas abraçá-la, rodear o corpo dela com o seu enquanto ela descansava a bochecha em seu peito.

— Eu fiz algo que incomodou você? — ele quis saber preocupado — Deixei você desconfortável de alguma forma?

— Nao… Adam… — Daisy garantiu saindo de seu abraço para que eles pudessem se encarar — Eu só acho que… Não sei… você parece mais experiente que eu…

— Não fui eu entre nós dois que teve experiências extra-heterossexuais na faculdade — ele tentou brincar para aliviar o clima.

Daisy pensou em brincar que isso era porque ele era um  _ careta _ , mas ela sabia que citar a razão para ele não ter se envolvido com mais ninguém na faculdade traria a tona o verdadeiro motivo, e parecia apenas estúpido relembrar sua ex naquele instante.

— Extra-Heterossexuais? — foi o que ela brincou no entanto — Foi só um beijo, eu não transei com nenhuma mulher pela minha casa toda…

— Então o problema é que eu fodi você na casa toda? — ele fingiu falar sério — Você preferia que eu tivesse mantido você apenas na cama por todo o fim de semana?

— Você definitivamente não está me levando a sério…

— Seja mais específica — ele pediu — O que aconteceu com "vamos ser sinceros"?

Daisy apertou os olhos com força e sorriu, pensando que ela apenas gostaria de fazer tantas coisas com ele, e ela se sentia estúpida, porque nada daquilo era novo para ele.

Tudo que eles estavam vivendo era desconhecido e excitante para ela, um aprendizado alucinante de sentimentos e sensações, emoções que ela nunca havia experimentado antes.

Enquanto ele parecia absurdamente consciente de cada um de seus mínimos atos, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer ou dizer para deixá-la  _ assim _ .

— Tem coisas que eu quero dizer… ou deixar você fazer — ela experimentou falar num murmúrio — Mas se for você… você vai ser o primeiro…

— Isso não tem necessariamente a ver com minha idade, tem? — ele adivinhou.

E Daisy mordeu os lábios, numa fraca tentativa de conter um sorriso envergonhado que queria escapar de seus lábios.

Mas ela não precisava se sentir assim, porque Adam era ridiculamente sensitivo e malditamente compreensivo, então, ao invés de pressioná-la para tentar fazê-la dizer o que realmente estava se passando por seus pensamentos conturbados, ele soltou seus dedos para poder levar as duas mãos até seu rosto e acariciou suas bochechas devagar, deslizando os dedos por sua pele até alcançar seus cabelos.

Daisy se permitiu relaxar completamente contra ele, e suspirou extasiada quando os dedos dele agarraram longas mechas do seu cabelo.

Ele beijou sua boca com cuidado, apenas selando suas peles delicadamente, mas logo cravou os dentes em seu lábio inferior, puxando a pele numa mordida carinhosa que fez Daisy tremer.

Daisy quis chupar sua língua por isso, mas Kika deu um grito alegre naquele instante que os fez parar o beijo a contragosto.

Eles viraram o rosto em sintonia em direção ao mar, e Daisy sorriu contente quando viu o pequeno barco de sua irmã mais velha se aproximando.

Adam franziu o cenho ao encarar a irmã mais velha de Daisy, e ela tinha certeza que ele estava se controlando para não fazer uma piada sobre elas serem trigêmeas.

Poppy estendeu os braços para as irmãs assim que pulou em segurança no cais, e coube a Adam e Harry carregar as malas para a pequena embarcação.

O marido de Poppy, Will, se apresentou amigavelmente e os três apenas sorriram incrédulos para as irmãs que se abraçavam desesperadamente.

Will explicou no caminho que poucas famílias tinham permissão para morar na ilha, e que cada um deles só poderia receber um número limitado de visitantes por vez.

Era uma sorte que os pais deles tivessem os visitado algumas semanas atrás, e que por isso Kika havia decidido esperar por Daisy para ir até lá.

E Daisy parecia totalmente alheia à ele, completamente absorta em matar a saudade da irmã mais velha, e Adam entendia totalmente porquê Kika havia preferido esperar mais de um mês para conhecer o sobrinho.

Elas precisavam daquele momento.

E Will no entanto estava absurdamente contente por suas cunhadas terem levado companhia, do contrário ele ficaria completamente sozinho e abandonado, foi como ele brincou algum tempo depois.

Nicolas, o bebê dos dois, estava aos cuidados de um dos seus vizinhos, e Daisy e Kika saíram correndo em direção à casa assim que Will ancorou o barco no pequeno porto da vila onde moravam.

Adam e Harry acompanharam as duas com os olhos, e ouviram atentamente enquanto Will contava tudo que era possível saber sobre um bebê de um mês de vida.

Era engraçado o quanto ele soava absurdamente orgulhoso e apaixonado, e Adam não pôde deixar de gargalhar quando Harry tossiu desesperado ao ouvir Will dizer que Nick precisaria de primos.

Adam sabia que não deveria se sentir tão à vontade como estava, mas era tão fácil fingir que a vida era aquilo.

Amizade simples e família contente pela chegada de um bebê.

A conversa estranha com Daisy parecia ter sido esquecida, e horas depois quando eles finalmente foram dormir e descansar de verdade ela murmurou sonolenta o quanto estava feliz por estar  _ ali _ .

E Adam suspeitava que  _ ali _ fosse nos braços dele, onde ela havia se aconchegado.

E ele suspirou contente, e caiu no sono com um sorriso nos lábios, porque ele também estava feliz por estar  _ ali _ .

Nos braços dela.

Quando ele acordou outra vez, foi sentindo os lábios frios de Daisy em seu nariz, seus olhos piscaram devagar para tentar se adaptar a forte luz que já invadia o quarto todo e Daisy soltou um risinho contente enquanto o mordia devagar.

— Que horas são? — ele quis saber confuso.

— Não faço ideia — Daisy respondeu feliz — Mas já deve ser quase hora do almoço.

— Ninguém veio nos chamar?

— Estamos de férias, amor — ela o relembrou contente.

— Sem disputas hoje pela guarda do Nick? — ele brincou lembrando que na noite anterior Daisy e Kika estavam a ponto de lutarem pelo direito de segurar o sobrinho por mais tempo.

— Nah… Poppy conseguiu uma solução diplomática — ela respondeu fingindo seriedade — Kika e Harry ficarão com ele hoje a noite, e nós dois passaremos um tempo com ele depois.

— Ficaremos de babá — Adam corrigiu estreitando os olhos — Nós vamos receber por isso ou é apenas pela experiência? — brincou.

— Eu e Kika queríamos dar uma folga pra Pops e pro Will — Daisy explicou culpada — Eu sinto muito… você não precisa…

— Eu estava brincando — Adam a tranquilizou — Além disso se eu fosse realmente cobrar algo…

Ele segurou a cintura de Daisy enquanto falava e virou seus corpos no colchão, a pondo deitada nos lençóis e subindo com cuidado em cima dela.

— Seria com favores sexuais — ele acrescentou enquanto a ouvia gargalhar.

E ele nunca desejou tanto  _ manter _ algo, como desejou manter aquele momento.

O corpo de Daisy estava macio e caloroso, e Adam se permitiu beijar cada centímetro de sua pele, adorando o contraste que o calor que ela emanava causava em seus lábios molhados.

Daisy sorriu o tempo todo, explicando atordoada todas as suas tatuagens e permitindo que Adam molhasse todas elas com a ponta da língua.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou quando os dedos dele deslizaram por entre suas pernas e acariciaram sua intimidade, e quando ele perguntou  _ como _ ela já estava tão molhada, ela respondeu num murmúrio sorridente que havia sonhado com ele.

E Adam não tinha a menor ideia do porquê aquilo era tão bom; passar a língua nela e chupar sua lubrificação, mas talvez tivesse a ver com os sons que ela fazia, ou com o modo que o nome dele soava sagrado quando dito por ela daquele jeito.

Mas ele tinha certeza que  _ amava _ , amava o gosto que ela tinha, e amava os sons que ela fazia.

Amava o jeito que podia sentí-la se contraindo ao redor de sua língua quando ele a afundava dentro dela, e amava o quanto ela parecia satisfeita, o quanto parecia feliz.

E talvez por isso fosse tão bom, apenas porque era ela.

Eles deixaram o quarto na ponta dos pés algum tempo depois, e agradeceram quando viram que Kika e Harry provavelmente já haviam saído há bastante tempo.

Os quatro estavam dividindo um pequeno bangalô, que era bem mais próximo da praia que o resto das habitações no local, o que Poppy havia deixado claro que era apenas para que todos se sentissem mais à vontade, mas Adam suspeitava que ela e Will somente queriam evitar inquietações noturnas além do choro do filho.

— Por que você não me deixa ver suas pernas com mais frequência? — Daisy perguntou enquanto o puxava pela mão em direção a onde sua família estava.

— Para manter você sedenta por elas — foi como ele respondeu.

Daisy gargalhou e o puxou ainda mais, enquanto andava de costas para que pudesse encará-lo enquanto falava.

— Você fica bem — ela disse mordendo os lábios.

Seus olhos passearam por seu corpo, e Adam sorriu intimidado.

Eles haviam comprado roupas mais  _ tropicais _ antes de viajar, porque tudo que Adam havia levado em suas malas servia apenas para suportar o frio da primavera irlandesa, e embora Daisy tivesse dito que ele poderia ficar de cueca pela praia a semana inteira, ela sabia que não poderia mantê-lo seminu para sempre.

— A última vez que vesti roupas assim foi quando trabalhei aqui anos atrás — ele contou pensativo.

— Saudades? — Daisy quis saber divertida.

— Não exatamente — Adam respondeu rindo — O trabalho foi ótimo, mas nós não gravamos em um clima tão agradável por semanas… parecia que eu estava coberto de areia noventa por cento do tempo.

— Isso não acontece no paraíso das terras da rainha — Daisy brincou.

— Você costuma vir muito aqui? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Não tanto quanto gostaria — Daisy reconheceu — E você sabe, Pops e Will só ficam aqui por alguns meses durante o ano — o relembrou — Eles mantém uma residência no continente e só vem aqui nas férias ou ocasiões especiais…

— Como os primeiros meses de vida do filho — Adam completou.

— Exatamente — Daisy concordou.

— Deveríamos mergulhar na barreira de corais antes de voltar para casa — Adam sugeriu animado enquanto desviava o olhar para o horizonte.

Daisy assentiu feliz, e Adam a puxou para um beijo apaixonado antes de deixá-la continuar andar, simplesmente porque ela parecia tão atraente e feliz ao seu redor, que era impossível para ele não sentir que estava a todo instante flutuando em sua direção.

Passar o dia inteiro a observando deveria ser torturante, se não fosse tão satisfatório. E por mais que ele quisesse apenas estar ao lado dela e tocá-la a todo instante, apenas orbitar ao seu redor era suficiente.

Além de que Will e Harry eram ótimas companhias, e os dois homens tinham ótimas histórias para compartilhar sobre as irmãs, as conhecendo há muito mais tempo do que Adam conhecia Daisy, pareciam dispostos a deixar Adam a par de toda a dinâmica entre as três.

Exceto que naquele instante tudo que eles deveriam supostamente saber sobre elas estava de cabeça para baixo, pois adicionando o "elemento Nicolas" à equação, parecia que o amor entre elas havia multiplicado.

Mesmo que brincassem e fingissem estar irritadas com pequenas coisas, elas obviamente estavam em mais harmonia naquele momento do que em qualquer outro de suas vidas.

O bebê felizmente era muito mais tranquilo do que uma criança daquele tamanho deveria ser, e enquanto os três homens cuidavam de alimentar a todos, as três mulheres pareciam determinadas a pôr umas às outras a par de exatamente tudo que havia acontecido em suas vidas desde que se viram pela última vez.

Adam só teve Daisy para si outra vez horas depois, quando o sol já havia se posto, e Kika e Harry haviam monopolizado o sobrinho.

— Pops disse que quer nos levar num lugar — Daisy disse enquanto eles caminhavam de mãos dadas pela beira da praia.

— Kika e Harry não vão se sentir excluídos? — Adam brincou.

— Provavelmente — Daisy respondeu rindo — Mas eles vão ficar por mais tempo que a gente, então ficaremos bem.

Adam brincou que não tinha tanta certeza sobre aquilo, mas que confiava nos poderes de amor que Nicolas despertava em Kika para mantê-los em segurança.

Quando Poppy e Will finalmente os chamaram um tempo depois, foi para guiá-los para longe das habitações, seguindo uma trilha estreita pela mata.

Nada além da luz da lua e das estrelas iluminava o caminho, e Adam nunca se sentiu tão seguro.

Em meio a tanta escuridão, os dedos de Daisy entrelaçados aos seus pareciam tão absurdamente confortantes e  _ certos _ .

Ele a seguiria segurando em sua mão mesmo se fosse cego.

_ Ele a seguiria para qualquer lugar _

Ela começou a cantarolar enquanto eles caminhavam, e Adam suspirou bobo a ouvindo porque ele estava tão apaixonado por cada maldita pequena coisa nela.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram a uma pequena clareira foi para encontrar um lago translúcido de águas calmas, Poppy garantiu que não era fundo, mas Will subiu numa pedra alta que havia em uma das extremidades e pulou para dentro d'água como se fosse fundo o suficiente.

Poppy logo o seguiu no mergulho, tirando o vestido que usava e entrando na água muito mais delicadamente do que o marido havia feito.

Os dois nadaram em direção um ao outro e riram divertidos enquanto brincavam, e Daisy sorriu os observando, mas logo estava tirando a própria roupa para acompanhá-los.

— É quente! — ela exclamou alegre quando pôs os pés na água.

Adam a seguiu obediente quando ela estendeu os braços em um convite silencioso para que ele a acompanhasse, e os dois mergulharam juntos, nadando lado a lado até emergirem com sorrisos nos lábios, e Daisy o abraçou apertado, segurando em seus cabelos com força enquanto o beijava.

As risadas dos outros dois ao seu redor não permitiram que eles se perdessem em seu próprio mundo por muito tempo, mas depois que os quatro brincaram o suficiente na água até mesmo Poppy e Will seguiram seu exemplo e apenas se abraçaram enquanto conversavam baixinho.

Daisy e Adam no entanto se beijavam muito mais do que falavam, e Daisy sorriu contra seus lábios quando sentiu as mãos dele apertando sua bunda embaixo d'água.

— O sexo com você é incrível — ele murmurou quando eles finalmente pararam de se beijar por alguns minutos.

As mãos dele ainda estavam em suas nádegas, e as pernas de Daisy haviam envolvido sua cintura num aperto caloroso.

Os braços dela descansavam em seus ombros, e seus dedos deslizavam pelos cabelos dele com carinho.

Ela franziu o cenho quando o ouviu dizer isso, e se absteve de chamá-lo de " _ Aleatório _ ", apenas porque ele ainda parecia ter algo a acrescentar.

— Não sei o que exatamente você estava pensando ontem a noite — ele explicou calmo — E talvez eu tenha entendido errado — acrescentou rindo — Mas de qualquer forma… você é linda! E tão…  _ tão _ gostosa — disse num sussurro excitado — Eu não posso mensurar o quão sortudo me sinto por  _ ter _ você como eu tenho… O sexo com você é incrível — ele repetiu —  _ Você _ é incrível!

Daisy o beijou devagar, talvez por não saber como o responder, talvez porque ela achava que gemeria alto se não ocupasse a boca com alguma coisa.

Mas também porque não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer que soasse melhor do que um beijo, ela esperava que ele entendesse o quanto ela estava agradecida por estar com ele e por ouví-lo dizer aquilo.

— Minha idade não significa nada — ele voltou a dizer ainda com os lábios colados nos dela — E você tem muito mais experiência que eu se pararmos para contar…

Daisy riu contra sua boca e se afastou um pouco fingindo estar ofendida.

— Só porque minha adolescência foi mais divertida que a sua…

—  _ Divertida _ é um eufemismo — Adam a interrompeu.

Daisy se afastou fingindo estar ainda mais ofendida, mas Adam segurou em sua cintura com força e a manteve junto a si enquanto ela tentava fracamente o empurrar.

Eles gargalharam quando ela jogou água no rosto dele, e ela gritou esganiçada quando ele empurrou seus corpos para debaixo d'água os fazendo submergir numa luta falsa.

Adam precisou beijá-la com muito carinho depois disso para deixá-la maleável em seus braços de novo, e quando eles enfim pararam de fingir que estavam lutando Daisy continuou rindo enquanto falava.

— Não era sobre sua idade — ela começou a tentar explicar num ímpeto de coragem — Ou sobre nossas adolescências problemáticas…

Adam riu quando a ouviu dizer isso, e plantou um selinho na ponta de seu nariz num fraco incentivo para que ela continuasse a falar.

— É só que… mesmo que eu tenha me divertido, como você sabe que me diverti… nunca teve a ver com sexo — ela disse um pouco séria, um fraco sorriso estampando seus lábios — Eu sempre fui muito  _ alegre _ e tive muitos amigos, e fiz tudo que os adolescentes não deveriam fazer — pontuou com um riso culpado — Mas quando fiz sexo pela primeira vez e foi ruim… eu não quis fazer de novo por muito tempo. E demorou muito para que eu entendesse que tinha um ritmo diferente da maioria das outras pessoas. Demorou para que eu me sentisse confortável, e demorou para que fosse bom… porque eu estava aprendendo… e eu acho que ainda estou.

— Você acha que fomos rápidos demais? — Adam perguntou compreensivo.

— Não! — Daisy garantiu envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele com ainda mais carinho — Eu só estava  _ surtando _ porque não sinto medo de fazer nada com você! Você é tão gentil e generoso… e eu me sinto estúpida porque não sabia que o sexo poderia ser tão bom… mas você já sabia disso… e eu me sinto mais estúpida ainda porque tem tanta coisa que eu gostaria de tentar, tanta coisa que eu nunca tive coragem de pedir à ninguém antes… porque eu nunca confiei em alguém como confio em você.

Ela não achava que estava falando alto, eles na verdade só estavam sussurrando acalorados, mesmo que Poppy e Will estivessem longe o bastante para conseguir ouvir qualquer coisa, mas quando ela terminou de falar o silêncio entre eles parecia tão grande que ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo engolida por ele.

Mas Adam suspirou aliviado, como se estivesse desesperado para compreendê-la, e Daisy podia sentir como seu coração estava acelerado.

Ela entenderia errado se os olhos dele não estivessem banhados de emoção, mergulhados em algo parecido com amor.

Adam queria dizer de novo o quão sortudo se sentia, mas ele tinha certeza absoluta que naquele momento nada precisava ser dito.

Daisy sabia, ela entendia.

Do mesmo jeito que ele sabia e entendia exatamente o que ela queria dizer, talvez falar, para ela, tornasse as coisas mais fáceis, ter certeza de que ele estava  _ ali _ , e estava ouvindo tornava tudo mais real.

— Só porque o sexo foi mais fácil para mim — ele começou a dizer baixinho — Não significa que eu seja melhor ou mais experiente que você… e mesmo que fosse, eu também nunca confiei em ninguém como confio em você — garantiu apaixonadamente — Eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse… e por favor, nunca pense que você não me satisfaz. Se eu não consegui parar de transar com você nos últimos dias… não foi por estar insatisfeito de qualquer forma… pelo contrário. Você é tão boa, e me faz sentir tão bem… eu estou completamente viciado em você…

Daisy não tinha certeza se ele diria mais alguma coisa, e ela realmente não se importava de nunca saber se ele tinha mais a dizer, contanto que suas bocas estivessem unidas e suas línguas massageassem uma a outra, exatamente como estavam fazendo agora, para sempre.

E em algum momento entre beijá-lo apaixonadamente e sair de dentro d'água, ela achava que tinha ouvido sua irmã desejar boa noite entre gargalhadas.

Eles praticamente correram até em casa, e Daisy nunca agradeceu tanto por estar sozinha com uma pessoa quanto agradeceu por estar sozinha com Adam naquele momento.

Adam a beijou profundamente e segurou seu corpo com mais força do que havia feito outra vez, e Daisy apenas se sentia agradecida por aquilo, porque ela achava que poderia flutuar se ele não a segurasse com força embaixo de si.

Ele implorou que ela dissesse tudo que gostaria de fazer com ele, e mesmo que suas fantasias a levassem para um caminho muito mais distante do que eles poderiam percorrer àquela noite, Daisy estava satisfeita em deitar o corpo em cima do dele e chupá-lo com vontade enquanto sentia a língua e dedos dele a invadindo por trás.

E eles poderiam ter passado a noite inteira naquilo, com Adam perdido nos sons de engasgo que Daisy soltava a cada vez que colocava seu pau mais fundo na própria garganta, e na maneira com que ele já não se importava que saliva e lubrificação estivessem escorrendo por seu queixo dolorido, porque tudo em sua mente era o corpo dela estremecendo em cima do seu a cada vez que seus dedos ou língua iam fundo dentro dela.

Mas ela pediu por mais mesmo assim, pediu que ele a preparasse para sentí-lo dentro dela e pediu que ele fosse gentil, mesmo que não fosse preciso dizer.

Ela deslizou por cima dele até sentar em seu colo, com as costas viradas para Adam, e sentiu algo como ódio escorrer de dentro de si quando lembrou das drogas das camisinhas.

Adam se ofereceu para pegar quando ela bufou impaciente, mas Daisy já estava levantando da cama e indo em direção as suas malas para procurar o que precisava.

Ele garantiu com um sorriso culpado que já havia marcado seus exames para a próxima semana, e Daisy voltou para a cama se possível ainda mais ansiosa com a promessa de que ele estaria, muito provavelmente, gozando dentro dela em alguns dias.

Ao voltar para seu colo, Daisy se pôs na mesma posição e segurou nos joelhos de Adam enquanto ele apertava sua bunda e murmurava incoerente que queria continuar a chupando.

Mas Daisy realmente sentia que precisava de mais do que a língua dele dentro de si, exceto que sentir os dedos dele, molhados com o lubrificante que ele benevolentemente havia lembrado de levar na mala, era igualmente incrível, e se  _ pensar _ em penetração dupla fazia  _ algo _ com ela,  _ sentir _ era impossivelmente mais gostoso.

O orgasmo dela surgiu como uma calmaria depois de uma forte tempestade, foi crescendo aos poucos em seu ventre e se espalhou por seu corpo num enlevo sublime.

Seu corpo caiu sobre as pernas dele e ela gemeu extasiada enquanto fincava as unhas em sua pele, os dedos dele continuaram a invadindo na mesma velocidade, mesmo quando ela tremeu e suspirou satisfeita, e somente quando ela teve um pequeno espasmo por superestimulação ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela e os deslizou em sua bunda, apertando a carne com força entre as palmas.

Ela sorriu entre suspiros e beijou suas pernas com carinho antes de levantar o tronco para sentar outra vez, Adam perguntou se estava tudo bem e Daisy assentiu preferindo apenas rebolar o quadril na ereção dele, incapaz de produzir qualquer frase coerente.

Mas Adam precisava ter certeza que ela estava pronta, se queria realmente continuar, e só quando Daisy murmurou um consentimento desesperado, Adam segurou o próprio pênis e deslizou sobre sua entrada molhada, a fazendo gemer alto em antecipação.

Ele a provocou por longos segundos, e Daisy arranhou suas coxas desnudas quando ele finalmente a invadiu.

E porra,  _ doía.  _ Não como se fosse impossível de suportar, mas na verdade, curiosamente gostoso.

Sem a estimulação extra de uma dupla penetração, Daisy sentia que o desespero por  _ mais _ a estava deixando muito mais excitada, e ainda que fosse  _ difícil _ , ela achava que poderia morrer de tesão somente com os sons que ele estava fazendo.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até que ela se acostumasse, e ainda assim ela sabia que não poderia levá-lo totalmente.

E Adam riu, o maldito, quando ela disse entre gemidos que ele era grande demais.

E embora cavalgar no pau dele soasse como uma experiência religiosa para os dois, Daisy não reclamou quando ele a puxou e a fez deitar em seu peito suado, porque daquele jeito ele poderia abraçá-la e tocá-la como ela precisava ser tocada para chegar ao clímax de novo.

Foi devagar, do mesmo jeito que havia sido com seus dedos mais cedo, e Daisy não tinha forças para fazer nada além de gemer ou murmurar incoerente o quão gostoso era.

E ela poderia morrer apenas pela consciência do quão forte Adam era, como seu quadril empurrava o corpo todo dela para cima a fazendo deslizar sobre seu peitoral, e como os braços dele a envolviam apertado.

E mesmo assim seus dedos eram absurdamente delicados, dedilhando seus mamilos excitados ou correndo por sua barriga e deslizando até o meio de suas pernas para que ele pudesse masturbá-la.

Ela  _ veio _ num lamento muito mais desesperado daquela vez, e Adam mordeu seu ombro enquanto gozava junto com ela.

O corpo dela parecia desossado quando ele finalmente a tirou de cima de si e a deitou delicadamente na cama, e Daisy apenas sorriu e encarou o dossel da cama que sacudia devagar por causa da brisa noturna que entrava pelas janelas.

Ela nem percebeu que Adam havia levantado da cama até que ele voltou e a abraçou carinhoso, cheirando seus cabelos e beijando seu pescoço de uma maneira que Daisy já estava perigosamente se acostumando a sentir.

Eles cochilaram juntos daquele jeito, e quando acordaram poucas horas depois, Daisy não reclamou quando Adam a pegou nos braços para que eles pudessem tomar um banho juntos.

Ela ficou abraçada a ele debaixo do chuveiro, e riu de suas desculpas desoladas quando ela sussurrou que provavelmente mancaria por três dias seguidos.

O telefone dela tocou durante a madrugada, e Hylda havia ensinado Daisy a aceitar todas as ligações internacionais mesmo nos momentos mais inapropriados.

As oportunidades poderiam tentar ir direto até ela algumas vezes, e embora Daisy soubesse que Hylda as filtraria de qualquer forma, um voto de confiança para o desconhecido às vezes poderia dar bons resultados.

Daisy não fazia a menor ideia de como havia conseguido pensar naquilo estando tão sonolenta, mas ela reconheceu os números americanos quando eles brilharam na tela.

No entanto tudo que ela ouviu foi uma respiração ofegante em resposta ao seu alô, e embora ela fosse curiosa o bastante para perguntar quem era, a ligação caiu segundos depois.

Adam resmungou e tateou sua pele quando sentiu falta da presença de Daisy em seus braços, e ela instantaneamente esqueceu do resto do mundo ao voltar para seu abraço, caindo no sono de novo de um jeito tão fácil quanto respirar.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram bem mais cedo do que o necessário, e fizeram café da manhã juntos para todos, com Adam apertando, desnecessariamente, sua cintura a cada vez que passava atrás dela, apenas como se quisesse relembrá-la de sua presença.

Daisy murmurou que sua bunda lembraria dele a semana inteira no mesmo instante que Kika entrou sonolenta na cozinha, e ela agradavelmente se absteve de fazer alguma piada e apenas desejou um bom dia alegre.

Mas se Daisy achava que estaria livre de seus questionamentos, ela havia se enganado completamente, pois pouco tempo depois suas irmãs praticamente a convocaram para uma caminhada pela areia enquanto observavam seus respectivos parceiros brincarem com um Nicolas muito desperto embaixo de um guarda-sol.

— Você está andando como um pato — foi surpreendentemente Poppy quem falou.

Kika gargalhou e levantou uma mão para um High-Five que foi prontamente correspondido por Poppy, e Daisy teria enterrado a cabeça na areia se fosse possível.

— Awn, Dazz você está vermelha — Kika brincou tentando irritá-la.

Daisy revirou os olhos e sorriu inconformada quando Poppy ofereceu um abraço de paz no lugar de Kika, sua irmã mais velha acariciou seus cabelos e murmurou entre risadas que Daisy era muito  _ corajosa _ .

O que fez Daisy grunhir abismada e se afastar dela com uma careta, mas as três acabaram de braços dados, com Daisy no meio delas, após Kika fazer uma piada sobre ela precisar de muletas.

E Daisy definitivamente não queria trocar experiências sexuais com suas irmãs, mas ouvir o debate acalorado que se iniciou entre as duas fez Daisy soltar boas gargalhadas.

Poppy não era muito fã de sexo anal, apesar de não achar exatamente ruim, já Kika defendia apaixonadamente que era bom o suficiente para ela querer repetir.

Daisy não conseguiu parar de rir pelo resto do dia com tudo que elas falaram, e quando todos foram almoçar, ela foi nada sútil até Adam e subiu nas costas dele o fazendo carregá-la até em casa.

— Minhas irmãs dizem que estou andando como uma patinha — ela lamentou rindo.

— Mas uma patinha muito linda — Adam tentou confortá-la.

Daisy mordeu seu ombro para o repreender, e Adam tropeçou quase os derrubando na areia enquanto gargalhava alto, mas mesmo que ele pudesse manter o equilíbrio facilmente, acabou deitando na praia e rolando com Daisy pelo chão apenas para sujá-la.

E mesmo que ela soubesse que fosse ficar arranhada e imunda, Daisy não se importou em se arrastar com ele até que pequenas ondas os atingissem e eles acabassem ensopados na beira da água.

Poppy fingiu os repreender quando os dois finalmente foram almoçar, e Adam apenas se desculpou rindo, mesmo que não houvesse razão para o fazer.

A tarde os dois tomaram banho juntos, e Daisy deixou que Adam lavasse seus cabelos enquanto cantarolava músicas de rap para fazê-lo rir.

— Por que você parece impossivelmente mais gostosa cantando assim? — ele perguntou desesperado enquanto apertava sua cintura.

Daisy gargalhou e murmurou contra os lábios dele que poderia ter algo a ver com a  _ respiração _ , mas Adam negou rindo que deveria ser na verdade o jeito que ela dançava inconsciente no ritmo da própria voz.

E ela gritou quando ele a pegou no colo, ainda completamente molhada e a levou para o quarto.

— Adam nós vamos cair! — ela exclamou desesperada sentindo o corpo deslizar sobre o dele por causa da água.

— Confia em mim — Adam pediu a segurando mais forte.

E quando os dois caíram nos lençóis, Daisy gargalhou inconformada pelo quanto ela realmente confiava nele, com cada maldita fibra de seu ser.

Adam deitou na cama, seus cabelos molhados fazendo uma grande bagunça nos travesseiros, e apenas chamou Daisy com um aceno para que ela subisse por seu corpo até seu rosto.

Felizmente a cama estava próxima da parede o bastante para que Daisy pudesse se apoiar na mesma, e ela fechou os olhos depois que engatinhou de bom grado por cima dele até que seus joelhos estivessem um de cada lado do seu rosto.

Adam riu quando Daisy tremelicou ao sentir sua língua a lambendo, e a vibração que o som causou a fez gemer e quase perder o equilíbrio atordoada.

Era necessário muito de seu autocontrole para que ela simplesmente não  _ sentasse _ em seu rosto, mas se manter rebolando acima dele, praticamente perseguindo sua língua comprida era igualmente satisfatório se ela pudesse continuar se esfregando contra a ponta do nariz dele.

Mas controlar o volume de seus gemidos ou as vezes que ela batia na parede numa tentativa falha de extravasar sua excitação era impossível, e talvez ela devesse ter ficado mortificada ao ouvir Kika gritar um  _ "Meu Deus!" _ inconformado seguido de uma gargalhada de Harry, mas o som das portas batendo foi suficiente para distraí-la de qualquer vergonha e apagar todas as preocupações de sua mente.

Como ela poderia se importar com qualquer coisa quando a língua de Adam estava se movendo tão fundo dentro dela?

—  _ Porra… _ eu amo isso — ela praticamente gritou quando gozou poucos minutos depois.

E ela não precisou pedir demais que Adam os virasse no colchão, porque ele também parecia bastante animado para inverter suas posições, mas mesmo que fosse ótimo foder a boca dela, ele não resistiu se masturbar na frente dela até banhar seu rosto e pescoço com esperma.

Eles riram por muito tempo depois disso, apenas deitados lado a lado na cama bagunçada, e Adam parecia muito mais envergonhado do que ela por alguém tê-los ouvido.

Porém agir como se nada houvesse acontecido e tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem era fácil quando se estava no paraíso, e Kika e Harry pareciam ter esquecido o acontecido tão rápido quanto eles.

Eles fizeram uma fogueira na praia naquela noite, e Daisy não se importou quando Adam os fez dançar ao redor do fogo como se eles estivessem em um luau.

— Vamos pro Havaí nas nossas próximas férias — ele sugeriu animado — Ou morar em algum lugar como esse num futuro próximo.

Daisy sorriu sonhadora e assentiu igualmente animada.

—  _ Do you know what you mean to me? _ — ela cantarolou enquanto eles balançavam devagar.

E talvez ela tenha apenas imaginado que Adam respondeu  _ "True love" _ contra sua boca antes de a beijar, mas ainda que ele não houvesse dito, estava tudo bem, pois ela sabia, ela sentia.

Adam foi quem se ofereceu para cuidar de Nicolas naquela noite, e Poppy e Will definitivamente estavam apaixonados por ele também quando aceitaram para poderem passar um pouco de tempo realmente sozinhos.

Daisy achava que derreteria ao observá-lo cuidando do sobrinho, e Adam parecia totalmente alheio a ela, segurando o bebê, que parecia bem menor em seus braços do que realmente era, com todo cuidado do mundo.

E ele conversou em sussurros carinhosos e murmúrios incoerentes com a criança até que ele caísse no sono, e parecia tão genuinamente triste quando Daisy sugeriu que ele o pusesse no berço, que ela apenas sorriu compreensiva e sentou ao lado dele para fazê-lo companhia.

Ela trançou pequenas mechas do cabelo dele, e eles conversaram baixinho enquanto esperavam o retorno de Poppy e Will.

Adam com certeza estava devastado ao devolver o bebê aos pais horas depois, e Daisy prometeu de brincadeira que eles fariam um próprio se isso fosse o deixar mais feliz.

E embora ele tenha gargalhado sobre aquilo, parecia verdadeiramente interessado em  _ tentar _ ao se dirigir com ela para casa.

Mas Kika e Harry haviam decidido se vingar de alguma forma, e Adam e Daisy nem se deram o trabalho de abrir a porta, pois eles estavam fazendo barulho o suficiente para poderem ser ouvidos do lado de fora.

Eles foram caminhar pela praia para passar o tempo, e mesmo que o clima estivesse agradável o bastante, Daisy não se importou de deixar Adam abraçá-la de um jeito aconchegante quando eles decidiram parar e observar as estrelas.

Adam curiosamente sabia identificar todas as constelações austrais visíveis, e prometeu que ensinaria Daisy a identificá-las um dia, mesmo que ela não fosse capaz de dizer nem mesmo quais eram as constelações boreais.

— Isso definitivamente é algo Londrino de se ver — Adam falou rindo — Você é incapaz de reconhecer constelações porque o céu está nublado o ano inteiro.

— Você mora em Nova Iorque pelo amor de Deus — ela acusou inconformada — Pelo menos o céu em casa fica cinza por mais do que poluição.

Adam gargalhou em concordância, e fingiu fazer uma mesura com o rosto como se não pudesse refutá-la de forma alguma.

— Que bom que sua irmã decidiu criar Nicolas num lugar assim — ele falou depois de um tempo.

— Ele gosta de você — Daisy disse pensativa — O bebê dela.

— Eu gosto dele também — Adam respondeu sorrindo — Gosto de bebês em geral… mas não de crianças…

— É uma pena porque elas amam você, Grumpy Dark Lord! — Daisy disse fingindo estar abismada

— O que você disse? — ele perguntou rindo, falhando miseravelmente em soar ameaçador.

— É o que você é — ela acusou.

— Você tem razão — ele admitiu dando de ombros — Eu sou rabugento… provavelmente vou escolher nomes terríveis pros meus filhos… tipo Eugene ou Bernice… nada tão gentil quanto Nicolas.

— Eu não deixaria você ser tão malvado — Daisy respondeu inconscientemente.

— Você tem algo em mente? — ele perguntou enquanto beijava sua orelha gentilmente — Para nomes de bebês.

E Daisy suspirou, porque  _ merda _ , que conversa ridícula era essa a que eles estavam tendo.

Um mês atrás ela tinha certeza absoluta que nunca iria querer ter filhos, sendo quase impossível para ela engravidar naturalmente, ela estava convicta de que jamais suportaria  _ tentar _ .

Falhar doeria muito mais do que simplesmente desistir antes mesmo de cogitar a possibilidade, e mesmo que ela não fosse nada contra a ideia de adoção…

Deus, ela tinha vinte e quatro anos...

— Eu acho que poderia ser algo mitológico — foi como ela se viu respondendo no entanto.

E soou tão natural, que ela se perguntou se a ideia sempre havia estado lá, somente adormecida por falta de incentivo.

— Tipo Thor? — Adam sussurrou pensativo.

— Mais grego — Daisy explicou — Embora eu ache Freya um nome muito bonito.

— Achilles… — Adam pronunciou, como se estivesse testando o som do nome saindo de seus lábios.

— Clichê demais — Daisy negou rindo.

— Hector — ele sugeriu — Ou Ulysses…

— Penelope se fosse menina — Daisy acrescentou

— Hermione é adorável — Adam pensou alto.

— Mas as pessoas em casa achariam que era por causa de Harry Potter — Daisy lamentou.

— Nós viveríamos aqui — Adam ditou — Ou em qualquer lugar na Ásia...

— Por que na Ásia? — Daisy perguntou rindo de sua aleatoriedade.

— Foi onde eu quis beijar você pela primeira vez — Adam explicou prontamente.

E Daisy apenas sorriu com sua resposta, porque ele havia dito tão naturalmente, e ela achava que no fundo já sabia daquilo.

Porque ela também havia sentido vontades absurdas de o beijar quando eles viajaram pela Ásia alguns anos atrás, exceto que se ela parasse para pensar, sua vontade de o beijar havia surgido bem antes disso, quando eles estavam gravando juntos e ela se sentia intimidada demais por todo o tamanho e presença dele.

Talvez o  _ medo _ fosse apenas seu corpo tentando mascarar seus desejos sombrios, e mesmo ele não havia sido suficiente para disfarçar a verdade.

Pois embora Carrie tenha sido a única pessoa a alertá-la sobre flertar com colegas de trabalho, ela sabia que metade da equipe estava silenciosamente a  _ julgando _ .

Mas se Daisy não havia se importado com aquilo naquela época, não seria agora, quando eles realmente poderiam estar juntos, que ela começaria.

— Você nunca me fala sobre suas outras irmãs — Adam mudou de assunto pensativo.

— Não somos muito próximas — Daisy explicou com o cenho franzido — Embora nosso pai mantenha contato… nós nunca convivemos com elas o suficiente para criar laços.

E Daisy sabia no que ele estava pensando, porquê seus pensamentos sempre acabavam o levando em direção aquele tipo de questionamento.

Talvez ver sua família tão unida tivesse desencadeado algo nele.

— Você gostaria? — ele perguntou, e aquilo não a surpreendia de forma alguma, o fato de que ele estava interessado em cada uma de suas opiniões, mesmo que fossem estúpidas ou não fizessem diferença nenhuma — De ter sido próxima delas?

— Talvez — Daisy respondeu simplesmente — Eu realmente nunca pensei muito a respeito.

— Você acha que elas culpam seu pai por isso? — ele questionou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Você culpa o seu por algo? — Daisy perguntou no entanto.

Porque ela tinha total consciência do que aquilo se tratava, do que Adam realmente estava se perguntando com aquele assunto.

— Apenas por me fazer querer tanto ser diferente dele — ele disse por fim.

Daisy suspirou ao ouvir sua resposta e se remexeu entre os braços dele até que pudesse encará-lo, os olhos de Adam estavam fixos no horizonte negro e ele respirou fundo quando ela acariciou seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos de um jeito confortador.

Daisy queria muito dizer que ele não precisava tentar muito, que mesmo que ela não conhecesse o pai dele, ou ele nunca houvesse falado dele o bastante para que ela pudesse saber, ela tinha plena certeza de que ele era perfeito.

Totalmente diferente de qualquer outro ser humano que já havia passado pelo planeta. Porque ele era único, e ela o amava tanto por isso.

Ela beijou o canto dos seus lábios no entanto, e quando Adam virou os olhos em sua direção, ele parecia tão calmo e feliz.

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, ou como se a presença dela o fizesse sentir nada além de serenidade.

E Daisy sabia que eles estavam pensando o mesmo, que eles confiavam um no outro muito mais do que apenas no sexo, que eles poderiam contar qualquer coisa um para o outro, conversar sobre qualquer coisa, e que falar tudo que se passasse em seus pensamentos nunca seria esquisito, mesmo que soasse aleatório.

Eles nunca precisariam ter receios um com o outro.

— Não cometeremos os mesmos erros que nossos pais — ela prometeu acariciando seu rosto — E nossos filhos não cometerão os nossos.

E o sorriso de Adam parecia apenas um prelúdio de tudo que eles poderiam viver, e ela poderia ter passado a eternidade ali, encarando suas bochechas afundarem com covinhas salientes.

Mas ela fechou os olhos quando ele aproximou seus rostos para a beijar, e mesmo que parecesse haver uma galáxia inteira dentro dos olhos dele, não importava perder aquela visão para a escuridão.

Contanto que ela pudesse continuar sentindo os braços dele ao seu redor, ela não tinha dúvidas de que tudo ficaria bem.


	14. Futuro

Adam pulou na frente de Daisy assim que ela pôs os pés na calçada do prédio onde morava, o que a fez fechar os olhos com força e apertar os punhos como se precisasse evitar socá-lo enquanto sentia o coração errar algumas batidas.

— Deus! Adam! — ela reclamou inconformada — Você me assustou — completou rindo.

— Bom dia — ele cumprimentou sorrindo, nada culpado por quase tê-la feito cair.

Daisy franziu o cenho e o olhou julgadora antes de responder.

— Bom dia — falou respirando fundo.

Adam sorriu ainda mais e fez uma leve mesura com o braço, num pedido silencioso para que Daisy começasse a acompanhá-lo.

— Steff conversou com você sobre as fotos? — ele perguntou de uma vez assim que eles começaram a andar.

— Sim — Daisy respondeu com um riso lamentoso na voz — Na verdade minha agência já tinha me contatado, perguntado se eu me importaria com a publicação…

— Sim… perguntaram à mim também — Adam complementou pensativo — Mas como poucas pessoas sabem sobre meu divórcio…

Daisy olhou para e ele e assentiu compreensiva, mas mesmo se ele ainda estivesse casado, ou mesmo que estivesse separado há eras, ela não estava pronta para as especulações que fotos suas juntos levantariam.

Além disso, Steff estava, como Adam havia muito bem exemplificado em uma mensagem na noite anterior,  _ possessa _ .

Ela estava planejando um grande anúncio para apresentar os dois como Erik e Christine, e Adam havia sido o escolhido para ouvir seus lamentos e sermões sobre como ele e Daisy poriam tudo a perder se continuassem aos  _ agarros _ pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. 

_ Só fizemos isso uma vez _ , foi como ele havia tentando se defender. 

Mas Steff apenas bufou inconformada ao ouví-lo, e disse que esperava que o dinheiro que ele estava perdendo para manter as fotos em sigilo fosse o bastante para evitar que ele e Daisy continuassem a chorar nos braços um do outro pelas calçadas.

Para Adam e Daisy no entanto, aquilo se tratava muito mais de evitar especulações sobre suas vidas particulares, do que estragar a surpresa do anúncio.

— Eu gostaria de ter sido mais reservada como você — Daisy falou quando ele ficou em silêncio — Parecia que metade do país havia escutado todas as minhas conversas na semana em que me separei… 

Ela não gostava de lembrar daquilo, não gostava de pensar que seu rosto estava estampado em todos os jornais, e não gostava do quão mais difícil toda aquela super exposição tornava seu divórcio.

Parecia que ela jamais superaria, porque parecia que imagens suas e de Tom a perseguiriam para sempre.

Mas ele havia entrado em um novo relacionamento menos de um ano depois, e embora muitas pessoas estivessem inconvenientemente interessadas em como Daisy estava com aquilo, o fato de que ela também havia seguido em frente pouco tempo depois acabou curiosamente causando um desinteresse aliviador.

— Eu sinto muito — foi o que Adam acabou dizendo.

Mas Daisy sorriu o tranquilizando, aquilo parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo agora. Ela estava bem.

Ela gostaria que tivesse sido fácil assim com Adam também. Mas parecia que o preço de não ter sido exposta no caso de Adam, era suportar tudo sozinha, prender dentro de si mesma e rezar para que desaparecesse.

— Onde vamos afinal? — ela quis saber mudando de assunto.

Porque eles eram absurdamente estúpidos, e mesmo que houvessem levado uma bronca e soubessem que passear juntos poderia, muito provavelmente, os fazer perder mais dinheiro, não queriam de forma alguma se espreitar pela cidade e se esconder como se devessem algo.

Eles sabiam que as fotos inconvenientes apenas haviam sido feitas porque eles estavam praticamente na porta do teatro, mas paparazzi, ou simplesmente transeuntes curiosos, não os perseguiriam perto de suas casas, ou se eles se mantivessem em movimento, sem chamar atenção.

Ninguém, felizmente, sabia onde Daisy morava ainda, e Adam havia prontamente se oferecido para guiá-la por um tour pelos lugares da ilha onde ela seria deixada em paz sempre.

Longe do  _ epicentro _ , ele havia dito, nada de Times Square, quinta avenida, ou qualquer coisa ao Sul do Central Park.

Daisy franziu o cenho e quase plantou os pés no chão quando percebeu que Adam os estava lavando para uma estação de metrô, mas ele ofereceu a mão e sorriu gentil quando notou o receio dela.

E Daisy não queria dizer  _ "Não confio em você" _ , porque ela não queria estragar o bom humor que estava envolvendo os dois, e mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira, ela sabia que se apenas pensar naquilo era doloroso, dizer os machucaria muito mais.

Ela engoliu em seco e aceitou a mão dele, se permitindo ser levada com cuidado para debaixo da terra.

Adam não entrelaçou seus dedos, ao invés disso apenas segurou sua palma com delicadeza, e Daisy tentou não pensar em quão grande os dedos dele eram ao redor de sua mão, no quanto ela parecia encolher quando estava perto dele.

— Eu sei que você não gosta do trânsito — ele explicou quando eles já estavam dentro de um vagão.

Tudo estava, felizmente, não tão cheio, aquela hora da manhã, embora ainda houvessem algumas pessoas ao seu redor, todas pareciam totalmente indiferentes a sua presença.

Daisy franziu o cenho e encarou Adam em confusão, ele havia largado sua mão assim que sentaram lado a lado, mas ele a mantinha na própria coxa, quase como se inconscientemente estivesse torcendo para que Daisy a pegasse outra vez.

— Eu vi você dizer numa entrevista uma vez — ele explicou.

O cenho de Daisy se franziu ainda mais, e Adam riu quando ela nitidamente começou a vasculhar a própria mente, se perguntando quando ela havia falado aquilo.

Era verdade claro, ela realmente detestava o trânsito novaiorquino, mas estava começando a se acostumar depois de quase um mês morando ali. 

O trânsito, por mais ruim que fosse, soava muito melhor do que se perder nas linhas confusas de metrô.

— Foi uns dez anos atrás? — Adam disse por fim para ajudá-la.

Uma lâmpada pareceu acender na cabeça de Daisy, e ela exclamou compreensiva ao lembrar de que momento ele estava se referindo.

Ela sabia porque havia  _ esquecido _ daquela entrevista tão facilmente, sabia que o que havia acontecido naquela noite tinha apagado qualquer outra memória daquele dia.

Eles haviam feito as pazes, depois de meses sem se falar direito, depois de terem brigado no telefone, depois de Daisy ter jurado para si mesma que estava bem.

E mesmo que Adam tivesse a beijado, e mesmo que ela tivesse o correspondido por poucos segundos, pareceu muito mais que eles estavam tentando provar um ponto do que matar as saudades.

Pareceu, por um momento, que eles realmente poderiam ser amigos.

Porque Adam sorriu quando ela disse que estava namorando, porque ele parecia totalmente estar se sentindo culpado quando murmurou que não deveria estar ali.

Porque eles ficaram tão bem depois disso, porque parecia que as coisas realmente voltariam ao normal…

Porque Adam mentia bem para caralho.

— Para a Vogue — ela disse para mostrar que lembrava — Eu estava hospedada na cidade para o casamento de uma amiga…

— E eu fui ver você naquela noite — ele completou, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela sabia do que ele estava falando — Você ainda estava usando o vestido que tinha usado para a entrevista.

— Estava frio — foi tudo que Daisy falou no entanto, e parecia que ela estava lá outra vez, sentindo a brisa fria da noite arrepiar sua pele.

_ Eu menti para mim mesma _ , ela queria dizer,  _ menti ao fingir que estava tudo bem, menti ao não dizer que queria desesperadamente que você me deixasse nua naquela sacada. _

— Não acredito que você lembra disso — ela acrescentou rindo, tentando com muito custo não tornar o momento esquisito.

Mas Adam não sorriu como ela pensou que ele sorriria, ao invés disso ele suspirou, extasiado demais para alguém que estava lembrando de algo tão simples, e depois de longos segundos em silêncio, quando ela finalmente criou coragem e olhou fundo em seus olhos, ela entendeu que era muito mais que aquele momento o que rondava a mente dele.

— Eu lembro de tudo — foi o que ele disse devagar.

E era por causa daquela dor sombria que banhava seu olhar que Daisy preferia não lembrar, claro que obviamente tudo só estava enterrado em sua mente, não apagado de verdade. Escondido entre remorso e entrelaçado entre fios dolorosos de algo que Daisy não conseguia nomear.

Talvez fosse saudade, mas ela preferia continuar ignorando, não mexer em coisas que só rasgariam feridas que ela havia lutado tanto para curar.

— Sinto muito — ela disse baixo, porque era verdade.

Ela preferia muito mais que ele não sentisse nada, a sofrer como parecia estar sofrendo.

— Eu não — ele respondeu no entanto — Não quero perder partes de mim só para me sentir relativamente bem…

— Muito profundo para as nove e quinze da manhã — Daisy preferiu dizer ao invés de embarcar em mais uma sessão de superação.

Por mais que ter conversado no início da semana sobre certas dores fosse aliviador, passar por cima delas parecia muito mais fácil do que continuar revirando todo seu passado.

Mas Adam riu daquela vez, e sacudiu o rosto incrédulo.

— O que? — Daisy quis saber rindo junto com ele.

— Pareceu um dejavu — Adam explicou sorrindo — Você sempre dizia isso… quando eu falava alguma filosofia barata…

—  _ Muito profundo para tal horário _ — eles murmuraram juntos.

E Daisy franziu o rosto enquanto ria, porque ela também havia  _ "esquecido" _ daquilo, e talvez Adam estivesse certo… talvez perder partes de si para tentar se sentir melhor fosse um desperdício.

Talvez ignorar as dores a machucasse tanto porque ela estava ignorando as coisas boas no processo também.

Mas Adam benevolentemente não quis afundá-la naquilo naquele instante, provavelmente ele já havia percebido que ela precisava se recuperar sozinha, aprender a lidar com tudo por conta própria.

Por isso ele mudou de assunto, e começou a tentar explicar como as linhas do metrô estavam conectadas e o que Daisy deveria fazer para não se perder, mas por mais que ela prestasse atenção, tinha certeza absoluta que esqueceria de tudo assim que ele terminasse de falar.

E quando ela disse isso rindo, ele perguntou inconformado como diabos ela conseguia decorar um texto.

Eles pularam em pelo menos três linhas diferentes, e Adam contou para ela sobre a lenda de uma linha  _ fantasma _ que havia sido desativada há muitos anos, cujo final dava numa linda estação.

— Dizem que é fechada para o público, mas se ficarmos no vagão até a última parada antes que o trem volte a circular poderemos ver.

— O que? — Daisy quis saber curiosa.

— Um vitral colorido — ele disse com um sorriso animado nos lábios — Com um teto parecido com o de uma igreja.

— De verdade? — Daisy perguntou desacreditada.

— Sim — Adam garantiu — Eu nunca tive paciência ou companhia para ver pessoalmente… mas há fotos na internet.

— Podemos tentar ver qualquer dia? — Daisy sugeriu pensativa — Você me deixou curiosa.

E Daisy também teve uma sensação de dejavu quando Adam sorriu e uma grande covinha estampou sua bochecha direita, exceto que naquele instante ela finalmente se permitiu olhar para ele, notar todos os pequenos traços que desenhavam sua pele, ou os fios cinza que tentavam escapar por entre suas mechas negras.

Ela teve um impulso para levar os dedos até lá, mas se conteve no último segundo, e entrelaçou as mãos no próprio colo para se controlar.

— Claro — Adam concordou animado — Eu realmente sempre quis tentar ver.

Daisy sorriu tranquila, e suspirou contente com a paz que parecia estar os rondando.

Adam comentou mais curiosidades sobre as linhas do metrô, e gargalhou quando Daisy perguntou  _ como _ ele acumulava todo aquele conhecimento inútil.

Eles desceram em uma estação mais ao leste de Manhattan, e Adam a guiou por Riverside Park até que eles encontrassem um pequeno bistrô que era a razão para eles estarem ali em primeiro lugar.

Adam havia prometido levá-la em lugares melhores para comer, depois que ela havia reclamado de sua rápida visita a uma das, provavelmente, centenas de pizzarias que haviam na cidade.

Daisy confessou que só conhecia Riverbank State Park daquele lado da ilha, e que nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de conhecer qualquer coisa de verdade.

E Adam prontamente sugeriu que ela se mudasse do Upper East Side, e fosse para algum lugar no lado oeste do Central Park, onde ela teria uma vista privilegiada do Rio Hudson.

— Para fingir que estou respirando algo mais que dióxido de carbono? — ela perguntou rindo.

— Aqui é bem mais tranquilo que o lado leste — ele explicou rindo com ela — Menos turistas e tudo mais.

Adam pediu  _ panzerotti all’abruzzese _ veganos para os dois, e garantiu para Daisy que havia aprendido a preparar a própria  _ tapenade _ vegetariana.

— Você me prometeu uma visita à minha casa — ele a relembrou nada sútil.

— Você me prometeu comida — ela rebateu.

— Você está livre esse fim de semana? — ele perguntou de uma vez.

— Não amanhã — ela respondeu enquanto beliscava a comida — Combinei de sair com uns amigos…

— Que tal domingo a noite? — Adam sugeriu — Eu tenho um piano em casa… podemos ensaiar algo se você quiser.

— Parece bom — Daisy concordou calma — Mas você não disse que ficava com seus filhos durante os fins de semana? Não quero que você perca tempo com eles por minha causa.

— Acho que talvez seja uma boa hora para confessar que talvez eles adorariam conhecer você?

Daisy franziu o cenho confusa por um segundo, mas no seguinte quando ela entendeu a razão para Adam falar algo assim, uma gargalhada escandalosa escapou de seus lábios e Adam assentiu inconformado.

— Seus filhos gostam de star wars! — ela exclamou levemente chocada — Adam! Como você permitiu que algo assim acontecesse? — perguntou rindo fingindo estar decepcionada.

— Eu realmente não pude evitar — ele desabafou também fingindo decepção — Algum amigo da escola de Abe o fez ver… e também não é como se eu nunca tivesse fingido brincar de luta de sabre de luz com ele…

— Você não! — Daisy exclamou rindo.

Adam deu de ombros e bebeu inconformado um gole da água a sua frente, porque Daisy havia dito que era cedo demais para que eles bebessem algo alcoólico, e eles tinham que estar sóbrios no teatro ainda aquela tarde.

— Abe? — ela perguntou quando parou de rir — Você nunca me disse o nome dele afinal… — constatou pensativa.

— Abraham — Adam explicou.

E Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha em diversão.

— E a garota?

— Josephine…

E ele mal teve tempo de complementar com alguma explicação, porque Daisy simplesmente começou a rir.

— Eu sei… — Adam disse dando de ombros — Éramos pais criativos — acrescentou com ironia.

— Pelo menos são nomes bonitos — ela tentou confortá‐lo.

— Mesmo? — ele a questionou irônico, sabendo muito bem que o sorriso dela não tinha nada a ver com ter achado a escolha de nomes boa.

— São sim — ela tentou garantir rindo — Apenas…

— O que? — ele incentivou rindo.

— É um pouco  _ brega _ , certo? — ela admitiu baixinho — Que combine com vocês.

Adam deu de ombros, mas acabou concordando com um aceno de cabeça como se fosse um segredo.

— Já pensou em que música cantaremos hoje? — Daisy perguntou mudando de assunto. 

Porque o olhar de Adam havia feito o flash de uma memória correr por sua mente, porque ela viu na expressão dele que ele gostaria de dizer que pelo menos não havia sido malvado a ponto de escolher nomes feios.

_ "Eu não deixaria…", _ ela lembrou de dizer.

E havia a memória de uma risada reverberando por seus pensamentos também, ou talvez fossem várias, perdidas como se o vento do tempo as mantivesse distantes.

_ "Você tem algo em mente?" _ , ele havia respondido.

_ … algo em mente… _

— Nós fomos bem com the phantom of the opera ontem — ele falou a tirando de seus devaneios.

— Não seria nada surpreendente — Daisy respondeu enquanto respirava fundo.

— Mas seria seguro — Adam rebateu.

— Mas Steff já está irritada conosco o bastante — ela brincou.

— The point of no return? — Adam sugeriu.

— Nada ousado, mas surpreendente o suficiente imagino — Daisy concordou.

Quando os dois chegaram ao teatro naquela tarde, metade da companhia já estava presente e havia um sussurro os rondando, como se uma piada tivesse sido contada e todos estivessem rindo, mas ninguém se dignou a explicar o que estava havendo.

Eles fizeram poucos exercícios de canto, porque Steff havia dedicado aquele dia para que todos experimentassem os seus respectivos figurinos após os reparos necessários.

— Não esqueci a promessa que me fizeram — ela disse no final da tarde.

Daisy soltou uma risadinha nervosa e se manteve concentrada na tarefa de arrumar os cabelos de Adam, ela e a stylist responsável pela maquiagem tentavam descobrir o que fazer com ele, já que Adam se recusava a cortá-lo.

Não estava muito grande, Daisy já o tinha visto muito mais comprido antes, mas ele era volumoso demais e precisaria ser preso de um modo que segurasse as próteses que seriam postas em seu rosto junto com maquiagem.

— Nós estamos prontos — Adam respondeu confiante.

— Não estamos não — Daisy brincou.

— The point of no return — ele anunciou pausadamente.

Steff apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha nada impressionada, e Adam revirou os olhos enquanto levantava de onde estava sentado.

Os cabelos de Daisy estavam soltos ao redor de seu rosto, e Adam não precisava de muito para imaginar como ela ficaria com a peruca cacheada que faria parte de seu figurino, porque ela havia deixado que seus cabelos crescessem muito mais do que ele já havia visto antes.

Ela tinha passado a semana inteira com ele preso em um rabo de cavalo, mas agora suas mechas estavam soltas, flutuando ao redor de sua cabeça, e Adam estava se controlando muito para não deslizar os dedos sobre eles e sentir a maciez nas palmas das mãos. 

Ele havia a encarado como se estivesse em choque quando ela apareceu de cabelo solto, ela perguntou como estava, se referindo ao vestido rodado que usava, e Adam havia respondido um " _ Lindo _ ", sem conseguir desviar o olhar de seu rosto.

Mas Daisy havia sorrido e o ignorado, como se não tivesse notado o quão atordoado ele parecia.

Agora eles estavam no meio do palco, e toda a companhia os observava com ansiedade, Daisy suspeitava que apostas haviam sido feitas, mas entrar no personagem e ser profissional foi surpreendentemente fácil.

Quando Adam começou a cantar no entanto, ela infelizmente não pôde evitar o sorriso gigante que estampou seus lábios, e ela tinha visto uma ou duas pessoas se sobressaindo como ela ao ouvirem a voz dele reverberar pelo espaço.

—  _ Past the point of no return _ — ele cantou profundamente enquanto se posicionava atrás de Daisy —  _ No backward glances _ — uma de suas mãos acariciou seu queixo gentilmente e Daisy virou o rosto em sua direção ainda com um sorriso estupidamente gigante nos lábios.

—  _ Our games of make-believe are at an end… _ — continuou enquanto Daisy fingia beber uma taça invisível.

—  _ Past all thought of if or when _ — ele pronunciou enquanto ela imitava o ato de limpar os lábios, uma mão dele agarrou seu braço com força e Daisy finalmente conseguiu diminuir o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto o encarava séria —  _ No use resisting…  _ — um pequeno sorriso, dessa vez mais malicioso, e muito mais planejado pintou os lábios dela quando eles começaram a dançar pelo palco, com Adam a guiando apenas segurando seu braço —  _ Abandon thought and let the dream descend… _

Daisy se livrou de seu aperto enquanto rodopiava, e continuou dançando sozinha até sentar em um banco do cenário.

—  _ What raging fire shall flood the soul? / What rich desire unlocks its door? / What sweet seduction lies before us? _ — Adam cantou enquanto se aproximava de onde ela estava sentada e passava uma mão levemente por seu vestido, seguindo a silhueta de sua cintura, de alguma maneira fazendo o corpo inteiro de Daisy arrepiar, mesmo que ele mal estivesse pressionando a palma no tecido.

—  _ Past the point of no return / The final threshold _ — ele continuou, subindo a mão até que seus dedos deslizassem pelo pescoço dela. Daisy engoliu em seco e respirou com dificuldade quando ele se pôs sentado atrás dela e deslizou outra mão por seu corpo, dessa vez com mais força, subindo desde sua perna até alcançar a mão dela que descansava em sua barriga —  _ What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? _ — e quando suas mãos subiram unidas até seu seio, Daisy pôs uma expressão atordoada no rosto como se estivesse acordando de um sonho —  _ Beyond the point of no return… _

Ela levantou de uma vez de perto dele e deu alguns passos para trás como se estivesse assustada, e Adam continuou sentado, a encarando se distanciar com um semblante nada decepcionado enquanto a ouvia começar a cantar.

—  _ You have brought me / To that moment where words run dry / To that moment where speech disappears / Into silence, silence…  _ — ela cantou dando passos precisos para trás.

—  _ I have come here _ — continuou, girando perfeitamente sobre o próprio corpo —  _ Hardly knowing the reason why _ — pronunciou voltando a se aproximar dele lentamente —  _ In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent / And now I am here with you / No second thoughts / I've decided, decided... _

—  _ Past the point of no return _ — ela cantou se inclinando sedutoramente —  _ No going back now / Our passion-play has now, at last, begun... _

—  _ Past all thought of right or wrong _ — ela finalmente se aproximou o suficiente para sentar atrás dele, invertendo suas posições e passando as mãos no corpo dele enquanto cantava —  _ One final question / How long should we two wait before we're one? _

Adam levantou as mãos para que eles entrelaçassem os dedos, e Daisy tentou não se importar com o fato de que ele estava tremendo muito mais do que deveria, e moveu seus corpos juntos enquanto continuava a canção.

—  _ When will the blood begin to race? / The sleeping bud burst into bloom? / When will the flames, at last, consume us? _

—  _ Past the point of no return _ — eles finalmente cantaram juntos, levantando em perfeita sintonia enquanto Adam segurava seu braço para impedi-la de se distanciar —  _ The final threshold / The bridge is crossed so stand —  _ pronunciaram com força enquanto se separavam — _ And watch it burn… _

Mas logo estavam andando na direção um do outro outra vez, e Daisy levou uma mão até seu rosto e acariciou sua bochecha enquanto eles cantavam o último verso.

—  _ We've passed the point of no... return. _

Ela sabia que deveria soar bem mais irritada ou assustada nesse momento do musical, mas os aplausos de seus colegas e o sorriso satisfeito de Steff mostraram que talvez da maneira  _ apaixonada _ que eles fizeram soasse tão bom quanto.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir aliviada, e quando Adam a abraçou e a fez girar em seus braços ela se sentiu muito mais jovem do que realmente era.

E  _ droga _ , ela não sabia porque aquelas memórias continuavam a invadindo, mas ela tinha certeza de lembrar dele fazendo exatamente aquilo tantos anos atrás.

A girando no ar enquanto ela gargalhava depois de um ensaio perfeito.

Mas ela não se permitiu ficar triste sobre aquilo, a euforia por eles finalmente estarem em sintonia era suficiente para distraí-la de suas lembranças, e foi muito fácil apenas ignorar seu coração e se concentrar no presente.

Fred sairia com ela no dia seguinte, porque um de seus amigos estava totalmente obcecado por ele, e havia implorado que ela os apresentasse, por isso quando ele chegou perto dela e perguntou se estava tudo certo para o dia seguinte Daisy tentou não se importar com a expressão desolada no rosto de Adam, como se ele estivesse entendendo totalmente errado a razão para Fred estar sendo tão adorável.

Ela se virou para ele e disse que estava tudo certo no mesmo instante que gritos animados de crianças preencheram seus ouvidos, Adam se abaixou ao seu lado para dar um abraço acalorado no garoto que correu em sua direção e Daisy tentou não afundar na própria pele ao notar a garotinha que se juntou a eles segundos depois.

Fred a puxou gentilmente pelo braço enquanto continuava a conversar sobre algo que Daisy não podia mais prestar atenção, porque mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos nele e seus ouvidos estivessem ouvindo perfeitamente o que ele dizia, sua mente estava focada na mulher loira do outro lado do salão.

Ela desviou o olhar de Fred e o próprio se virou e seguiu seu olhar quando Steff cumprimentou a visitante animada, ela por sua vez abraçou Steff como se elas fossem melhores amiga, e seus olhos passaram por Daisy por um milésimo de segundo quando elas se separaram.

Mas ela desviou o olhar rapidamente para Adam que se aproximava dela com a filha nos braços e segurava a mão do menino contente que estava ao seu lado, ela sorriu para os três e falou algo para Adam que Daisy não conseguiu escutar.

Fred entrou na sua linha de visão com uma sobrancelha erguida, e Daisy não viu quando Joanne se despediu dos filhos e saiu do teatro.

— Você quer conversar? — ele perguntou gentil.

Talvez porque fosse muito sensitivo, ou talvez porque Daisy fosse muito fácil de ler.

Mas ela respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria, muito irritada consigo mesma por estar se sentindo  _ daquele _ jeito.

Fred não parecia ter certeza de que ela estava bem, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar algo outra vez ou simplesmente abraçá-la, Adam apareceu ao lado deles com os dois filhos ao seu lado e Daisy engoliu em seco enquanto encarava as crianças que pareciam surpreendentemente tímidas.

Fred acariciou as costas de Daisy enquanto se colocava ao lado dela, e Adam os observou curioso, seu sorriso vacilando alguns centímetros.

— Daisy — ele chamou devagar — Fred… — acrescentou simpático — Estes são Abraham e Josephine… Josie, Abe — ele chamou olhando para as crianças — Este é Fred e minha amiga Daisy…

Daisy respirou fundo nervosa e sorriu atordoada enquanto encarava as crianças, Fred conseguiu ser mais simpático e acariciou os cabelos de Abe enquanto devolvia seus sorrisos tímidos. 

— Rey! — Josie exclamou animada oferecendo os braços para Daisy.

E okay, não tão tímida assim.

Daisy não pôde evitar gargalhar enquanto se inclinava para ficar da altura da criança e a dava um abraço apertado, e era absurdamente aliviador sentir aquilo, e não doer.

Abraham no entanto parecia mais receoso, apesar de sorrir igualmente animado.

Daisy perguntou se ele queria um abraço também, e ele assentiu contente enquanto jogava os braços ao redor dos ombros dela.

Depois disso ele pareceu bem menos preocupado, e perguntou animado se Daisy tinha um sabre de luz.

— Eu tenho sim — ela respondeu sorrindo — Não é tão legal quanto o do seu pai, mas…

— Nós podemos lutar? — ele quis saber ansioso.

— Eu não o tenho aqui — Daisy explicou infelizmente — Ele está na minha casa em Londres… mas eu posso providenciar um para te ensinar alguns movimentos — sugeriu.

Abe assentiu animado, e beijou a bochecha de Daisy carinhosamente, e ela sorriu simpática enquanto dava um último abraço nele.

Adam a estava a encarando absurdamente maravilhado quando ela finalmente se pôs de pé outra vez, e parecia desesperado para dizer qualquer coisa, mas Daisy sorriu enquanto dava um pequeno passo para longe dele e sentia o braço de Fred ao redor de sua cintura.

— Nos vemos no domingo? — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Sim… — Adam concordou saindo de seu estupor — Eu mando o endereço para você por mensagem.

Ela assentiu e deu um último sorriso para as crianças, que acenaram divertidas em sua direção, e se virou rapidamente sentindo Fred a abraçar de lado enquanto eles se distanciavam.

Ele perguntou outra vez se ela estava bem, e Daisy assentiu agradecida por sua preocupação.

Ela foi forte o bastante para sorrir para todos enquanto se despedia e procurava um táxi na rua, e não se permitiu pensar no que havia acontecido durante todo o caminho até em casa, preferindo focar sua atenção nas pessoas que andavam nas ruas indiferentes a sua desolação. 

Ela pensou que choraria ao chegar em casa, mas ao invés de dor, o que a invadiu ao fechar a porta atrás de si, foi muito pior do que mágoa.

Era um vazio doentio que a fez andar por todo seu apartamento como se estivesse no piloto automático, ela se sentia apática e  _ tão sozinha _ enquanto preparava o jantar.

Só horas depois, quando ela estava nua debaixo do chuveiro, suspirou derrotada e chorou aliviada enquanto passava as mãos por cima do próprio ventre.

Pelo menos ela estava sentindo algo, foi o que pensou.

Mesmo que fosse ruim, e mesmo que machucasse, pelo menos ela não estava completamente vazia. 

Adam tinha razão, sobre se importar.

Se fechar completamente e não sentir nada, era muito mais desesperador do que sentir dor.

Ela bebeu uma garrafa inteira de vinho depois, e leu um de seus muitos livros enquanto ouvia músicas tranquilizantes, aproveitando a própria companhia, e tentando se convencer de que estava tudo bem se sentir sozinha de vez em quando.

Um dos diários de Virginia Woolf parecia a estar chamando, e Daisy foi até ele paciente, abrindo numa página que estava  _ viciada _ por todas as vezes em que havia sido aberta durante todos aqueles anos.

_ "Apenas caso você tolamente se esqueça; eu nunca não estou pensando em você.", _ ela leu a citação, e a lembrança agridoce fez com que seus olhos brilhassem com lágrimas quentes.

Seu sono veio surpreendentemente facilmente naquela noite, e ela sonhou com as coisas felizes que tinha vivido com Adam, com os momentos bons que a preencheram, quando ela ainda pensava que eles eram eternos.

O toque do seu celular a acordou na manhã seguinte, e ela suspirou irritada pela dor de cabeça que ela sabia que sentiria durante todo o dia.

A mensagem dizia apenas  _ "Está acordada?", _ e muito mais preocupada do que interessada, ela acabou ligando para o remetente no minuto seguinte.

A conversa durou muito menos do que ela pensou que duraria, e por incrível que parecesse, um sorriso sincero estampava seus lábios quando ela se despediu.

Ela foi visitar alguns amigos naquele dia, e a noite quando todos estavam em um bar confraternizando animados, ela teve que contar para Fred tudo que havia acontecido, apenas porque ele parecia disposto a não deixá-la em paz se ela não desabafasse.

— E meu  _ pseudonamorado _ me deu um fora hoje de manhã — ela concluiu enquanto levantava a própria bebida e sugeria um brinde — Estou feliz por ele obviamente — ela falou, explicando que ele havia "terminado" com ela por ter decidido começar algo sério com outra pessoa — Mas agora não tenho ninguém para transar nas noites frias…

— Você não tinha de qualquer jeito — Fred brincou — Ele estava há tipo uns cinco mil quilômetros de distância.

— E eu sou velha demais para ter  _ casinhos  _ — Daisy acabou concordando.

— Na verdade você é nova demais para se maldizer tanto — Fred discordou.

Ele mordeu os lábios como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, e Daisy riu enquanto o incentivava.

— Então você e o Adam…

— Pois é…

— Você sabe que todo mundo já percebeu né? — ele disse no entanto.

E Daisy grunhiu enquanto fechava os olhos e batia a cabeça na mesa, Fred riu de seu desconsolo e garantiu que pelo menos eles tinham uma tensão sexual genuína os rondando.

Mas aquilo não aliviou Daisy de forma alguma, pelo contrário, só a deixou mais desesperada para fugir de seus desejos.

Por isso horas depois, ela estava se beijando com alguém que havia conhecido no bar, porquê liberar seu estresse  _ daquele jeito _ parecia uma ideia muito melhor do que aparecer na casa de Adam no dia seguinte com tanto tesão acumulado.

Ela sonhou com ele outra vez naquela noite no entanto, mas ao invés de sentir qualquer nostalgia ou resquícios de uma saudade dolorosa, ela despertou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, ao lembrar de algumas vezes em que eles haviam realmente se divertido juntos.

E eles acabaram trocando mensagens por quase o dia inteiro depois que ele mandou uma primeira com o próprio endereço, e quando Daisy ligou para sua irmã antes de ir para casa dele naquela noite, ela apenas disse que desejava realmente que eles pudessem se dar bem.

Poppy provavelmente detestava Adam bem menos que Kika, embora ela também se ressentisse do fato dele ter entrado tanto em suas vidas para depois simplesmente sumir como se nenhum deles importasse.

Talvez tenha doído mais por Daisy do que por si mesma, mas Poppy também compreendia o que tinha feito Adam se afastar, e não era contra a ideia deles serem amigos como Kika aparentava ser, na verdade ela achava realmente que faria bem à Daisy ser próxima dele, e depois de tantos anos ela desejava verdadeiramente que eles estivessem prontos para aquilo.

Ir para a casa dele a noite pareceu tão fácil e aconchegante, como se fosse a coisa certa a fazer, e Daisy estava sorrindo confiante no táxi, mesmo quando uma garoa fria deixou o mundo todo com uma aparência triste, ela estava disposta a continuar de bom humor.

Mas assim que desceu do táxi no endereço que ele havia dado, seu sorriso vacilou quando ela quase esbarrou na pessoa que estava correndo até a porta dele com um guarda chuva na mão.

Havia uma pequena cobertura na calçada dele, e as duas se encararam ofegantes quando se viram.

Joanne apertou a campainha devagar, e disse apenas "Estou aqui", quando a voz de Adam a cumprimentou do outro lado do interfone.

Ela engoliu em seco e se afastou da porta devagar, desviando os olhos na direção de Daisy e suspirou sorrindo fracamente.

— Oi… — Daisy cumprimentou tímida.

— Oi — Joanne respondeu educadamente após longos segundos.

Daisy engoliu em seco, e o silêncio entre as duas parecia a estar engolindo enquanto os segundos passavam.

— Eu e Adam estamos juntos, no fantasma da ópera eu quero dizer — ela se explicou como se fosse necessário.

— Eu sei, ele me contou — Joanne respondeu simplesmente.

— Seus filhos são adoráveis — Daisy disse sem saber mais o que dizer.

— Obrigada — foi tudo que Joanne respondeu, embora um sorriso surpreendentemente simpático estivesse estampando seus lábios.

Daisy sorriu nervosa, e a porta felizmente abriu naquele instante, apresentando um Adam sorridente que segurava a mão de Abraham e trazia Josie nos braços.

Seu filho mais velho abraçou a cintura da mãe assim que a viu, mas Josie gritou um "Rey" animado quando pôs os olhos em Daisy, e acenou animada enquanto Adam a colocava nos braços da mãe.

Daisy não notou a reação de Adam ao vê-la ali, mas ele murmurou um  _ "Eu achava que você demoraria mais" _ atordoado quando a encarou, e Daisy não teve tempo de respondê-lo porquê Joanne pediu ajuda para pôr os filhos no carro, e ele se desculpou rapidamente enquanto desviava a atenção para a família e ajudava a mãe de seus filhos a pôr as crianças em segurança em suas cadeirinhas.

A chuva tinha aumentado relativamente, deixando de ser apenas uma garoa e Daisy se encolheu quando Adam e Joanne voltaram rapidamente para debaixo da pequena cobertura e combinaram quando fariam a  _ próxima troca _ .

Joanne no entanto parecia muito indisposta a deixar Adam ficar com as crianças na quarta, como eles aparentemente haviam combinado anteriormente, e Daisy queria desesperadamente não estar ali enquanto percebia Adam perder a paciência.

— Qual o problema? — ele quis saber irritado.

— Conversamos depois… — Joanne tentou ditar.

— Não, vamos conversar agora — ele discordou — O que foi? — pressionou quando ela permaneceu em silêncio.

E Daisy soube que viria uma tempestade muito pior do que a chuva que estava caindo, porque Joanne prendeu os lábios numa linha fina como se estivesse a um triz de perder a paciência também, e a próxima vez que Adam tentou abrir a boca foi o suficiente para fazê-la desistir.

— Olha isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você — ela falou se dirigindo a Daisy — Me desculpe por isso, mas… — seus olhos voltaram a encarar Adam antes que ela continuasse, mas não parecia de forma alguma que ela estava arrependida do que estava prestes a dizer — Você não pode simplesmente trazer qualquer mulher com quem estiver e jogar na vida dos meus filhos!

—  _ São nossos filhos _ — Adam a corrigiu.

— É, e foi você quem disse que deveríamos conversar antes de apresentar alguém para eles, ou isso só valia para mim?

— Daisy não é uma desconhecida, ela é uma amiga com quem estou trabalhando…

— Você vai vir com essa para cima de mim? — ela perguntou rindo.

E Daisy suspirou atordoada, já tendo escutado mais do que suficiente, se virou sem falar nada e apenas andou a passos largos para longe dos dois, não se importando que a chuva grossa estivesse a ensopando rapidamente.

Adam chamou o nome dela assim que a notou se afastar, mas Daisy continuou andando decidida e Joanne soltou uma risada magoada quando ele teve um impulso de ir atrás dela.

— Você está sendo injusta — ele acusou se controlando para permanecer onde estava.

— E você desrespeitoso — ela rebateu.

— Nosso casamento não acabou por causa dela…

Joanne soltou uma risada magoada, e Adam sabia que ela queria jogar na cara dele coisas que nunca tinha se permitido pensar antes, coisas que ela havia ignorado para tentar permanecer em paz.

— Meus pais vem visitar na quarta — foi o que ela acabou dizendo no entanto.

_ E você não podia apenas ter dito isso ao invés de fazer uma cena?, _ Adam quis perguntar.

Mas ele sabia que postergar aquela discussão só os faria mal, e eles tinham filhos afinal, crianças pelas quais eles tinham que se esforçar para conviver bem.

— Eu posso buscá-los no colégio pelo menos? — ele sugeriu tentando permanecer calmo.

Joanne assentiu devagar e respirou fundo antes de murmurar que os deixaria com Adam na próxima sexta de novo.

E ela mal deu partida no carro, e Adam já estava correndo na direção em que Daisy havia ido.

Ele a encontrou menos de um quarteirão depois, onde ela estava parada debaixo de uma cobertura enquanto provavelmente esperava um táxi, e ele meio que deslizou no chão quando parou sua corrida abruptamente.

— Você está ensopada — ele disse ofegante enquanto a encarava.

— Você também — Daisy respondeu surpreendentemente calma.

Ela havia andado até ali e rido descontroladamente por vários segundos quando se deu conta do que tinha acabado de presenciar, quem imaginaria que ela se encontraria naquela situação ridícula algum dia?

Daisy sorriu de novo quando Adam se aproximou, e ele se pôs ao lado dela com o cenho franzido em confusão.

— Você contou para ela sobre depois? — ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Eu não precisei contar — Adam disse simplesmente.

— Você deveria ter feito — Daisy pontuou — Ela com certeza teria mais empatia por mim se soubesse o quão filho da puta você foi comigo — acrescentou com um sorriso triste.

Quando Adam não respondeu, Daisy suspirou derrotada e virou um pouco o rosto para poder encará-lo.

— Eu não quero ser sua amiga se ela vai fazer esse tipo de coisa — ela disse baixinho — Foi por isso que não ficamos juntos em primeiro lugar… e se era aqui que terminaríamos de qualquer jeito… então só significa que fizemos a coisa certa.

— Ela não vai me afastar dos meus filhos só porque somos amigos — Adam garantiu.

— Tem certeza? — Daisy perguntou irônica — Porque não foi isso que acabei de presenciar…

— Você acabou de presenciar uma mãe ciumenta que não quer ter de disputar os filhos com a heroína deles… você acabou de presenciar uma mulher magoada porque acha que o ex marido a trocou pela amante…

— E o que eu sou por fazê-la se sentir assim? — Daisy perguntou triste.

— Não foi você — Adam tentou a tranquilizar — Isso é tudo culpa minha…

— Você não precisa me absolver dos meus pecados para tentar me fazer sentir melhor…

— E então o quê? — Adam quis saber — Devemos nos sentir mal eternamente por um erro que cometemos uma década atrás?

Daisy deixou que as palavras dele a inundassem, e fungou cansada quando sentiu suas bochechas serem molhadas por suas lágrimas quentes.

Ela estava tão exausta de se sentir daquela maneira; culpada.

Porque Adam tinha razão, eles não tinham razão para continuar se sentindo mal por um erro que haviam cometido tantos anos antes.

Porque Daisy havia pagado por ele, de um jeito absurdamente doloroso.

E não era justo perder tanto de si apenas para tentar se sentir melhor.

— Eu lembro das coisas boas… — ela murmurou chorosa — Eu lembro do tempo que passamos na minha casa… ou viajando com a minha família. Eu pensei que tivesse esquecido… e talvez eu gostaria de ter esquecido… porque talvez eu não sentisse  _ saudades _ se não houvessem coisas boas para serem lembradas…

Ela virou o corpo todo em direção a Adam e chorou copiosamente, deixando que toda aquela torrente de emoções que ela estava sentindo desde que havia conhecido os filhos dele a transbordasse, até que ela sentisse como se estivesse se afogando.

— Estou nisso com você — ela confessou entre soluços — Na saudade… — escolheu dizer, lembrando o que ele havia perguntado alguns dias antes — Mas mais do que sentir saudade de quando estávamos apaixonados… eu sinto saudade da sua companhia, e das nossas conversas… sinto saudade de ter você na minha vida… e eu tenho tanto medo de que minha presença atrapalhe você, eu tenho tanto medo de afastar você dos seus filhos… não importa o quanto tenhamos nos feito sofrer por causa daquele caso estúpido… eu nunca suportaria a dor de ver você perdendo seus filhos…

— Daisy… — Adam chamou com lágrimas nos olhos, ele se aproximou dela e ela deixou que ele a abraçasse apertado, como se finalmente verdadeiramente a entendesse — Eu não vou perdê-los — ele prometeu — A mãe deles só está magoada, mas ela não me afastaria deles e… ela… ela entende… 

— Ela entende que a mulher que quase acabou com o casamento dela….

— Nosso casamento estava fadado a acabar muito antes de eu me envolver com você — ele falou a interrompendo — As crianças só adiaram um fim que era inevitável…

Daisy se afastou dele limpou o rosto com as mãos chateada, o nariz dela estava vermelho e Adam queria socar o próprio rosto pelo quanto ele queria beijá-lo.

— Eu sei que isso não torna nada melhor — ele disse baixo — Mas ela vai ficar bem… com um tempo, e nós também podemos… se formos capaz de lembrar de tudo… incluindo as coisas ruins, nós poderemos superá-las juntos… 

E Daisy tinha tanto medo de se entregar àquilo, tanto medo do que sentiria ao enfrentar as coisas ruins.

Mas ela tinha mais medo ainda de se sentir incompleta para sempre, de sentir que faltava um pedaço seu por causa de tudo que ela havia abrido mão sobre si mesma para tentar seguir em frente.

Ela sabia que precisava ao menos tentar, porque ela não suportaria viver daquele jeito eternamente.

— Dói em mim também — Adam falou enquanto oferecia uma mão para ela.

E Daisy apertou os olhos com força, tentando prender por enquanto toda a dor que estava implorando para escapar dela.

Ela havia sofrido tanto da última vez que confiara nele, e talvez ela fosse estúpida por estar prestes a fazer isso de novo.

Mas se aquele não era o jeito certo de fazer as coisas, então todos os últimos doze anos haviam sido o que sua vida estava destinada a ser, e ela se recusava a aceitar isso.

Se recusava a acreditar que estava fadada a algo.

O casamento de Adam havia acabado porque eles decidiram não lutar mais, e o dela havia acabado pelo mesmo motivo.

Não porque não valesse a pena, mas porque não era o que eles queriam de verdade.

Pois o que eles realmente queriam estava pronto para eles agora, uma vida juntos, sendo amigos ou mais que isso.

E Daisy sabia que as melhores coisas eram as mais difíceis de se conquistar, e mesmo que ela estivesse cansada ela estava disposta a tentar outra vez.

Enfrentar suas dores para tentar ser feliz após elas.

Porque se era o que eles verdadeiramente queriam, então talvez eles lutassem o suficiente para conseguir.

Talvez eles merecessem no final das contas.

E aceitar a mão dele pareceu muito como pular de um precipício no escuro, mas a sensação de segurança que a invadiu quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos e a puxou devagar até sua casa não soava errada.

Soava certo; na verdade, soava perfeito.


	15. Passado

Os últimos dias na Austrália Passados alguns dias em que os passeios na beira do mar e nas costas ao redor da fogueira, Will faz todas as noites, cuida de Nicolas também estava se tornando um hábito, e Daisy não podia estar mais feliz ao ver Adam disputando ou sobrinho com Kika.

Ele importa dizer que ela deveria fazer os bebês se gosta tanto assim, e todos sabiam que ela adoraria ter uma idéia que não favorecesse tanto Harry. 

Embora ele também estivesse completamente apaixonado por Nick, parecia confiar em si mesmo e em Kika para gerar uma vida longa demais para seus planos.

Eles mergulharam na grande barreira de corais, e Daisy ficou agradecida por ter feito isso logo antes que ela se sentisse totalmente indisposta por causa de uma maldita cólica que aparecia para atormentar nos últimos dias.

Adam cuidou dela como se estivesse doente, mas Daisy não recupera as sessões de massagens ou se preocupa redobrado que estava botando em seus abraços, e brincava que não tinha queixaria mais dos seus _resultados_ se Adam fosse a maneira de usar em todos eles.

A falta de sexo provavelmente deve ser deixada irritada, mas surpreendentemente uma pausa apenas faz com que ela se sinta mais próxima, como se a consciência de que eles tinham muito mais em comum do que apenas um tesouro foi realizada ainda mais.

E Daisy adorava o conhecimento de cultura inútil que Adam tinha disponível, ao mesmo tempo que amava o fato de que ele poderia se lembrar das melhores músicas lançadas mais de vinte anos antes, e provavelmente já tinha lido todos os livros que ela poderia pensar em ler sobre .

Adam achou que Daisy era inteligente demais para o próprio bem, e tinha certeza de que poderia ouvir sobre qualquer coisa ou dia inteiro.

Talvez fosse o seu destino, ou uma maneira que ela parecesse feliz o tempo todo, mas tinha certeza de que era a melhor companhia que poderia ser encontrada.

O tempo com Daisy parecia passar rápido demais no entanto, como se os dias estivessem mais curtos, ou ele não teve horas disponíveis para estar com ela.

Porém, em contrapartida, Adam sentiu como se já tivesse vivido uma vida inteira ao lado dela, de modo que ele não se importa tanto com a velocidade no tempo que parece estar passando, porque no seu coração ele estava cheio de satisfação.

E se algo tal como o paraíso realmente existe, Adam suspeita que não seria tão bom quanto estar ali, com ela.

Ele estava observando dormir, e tinha tanta felicidade correndo por suas veias que ele poderia explodir, quanto pelo mesmo tempo que uma tranquilidade paralisada ou estava sentindo tão sereno, perfeitamente sublime.

O rosto dela era milimetricamente desenhado, e tinha pequenas sardas pintando suas bochechas, que se tornavam mais evidentes por causa do sol, e Adam só queria beijar cada uma delas delicadamente.

Daisy felizmente despertou logo, e Adam pode beijar todo seu rosto sem remorso em algum lugar.

Ele implanta silenciosamente que nunca esquece o momento, das risadas sonolentas, do jeito que a luz da manhã deixa a pele dourada, da brisa calórica que envolve, ou faz alguma das ondas do mar quebrando do lado de fora.

Não era exatamente tristeza ou que dominava quando eles se despediam de todos, era já uma saudação compreensível por não poder ficar ali para sempre.

Poppy fez Adam prometer visitar outra vez, assim como possível, e Daisy riu da animação dele para aceitar o convite.

Kika e Harry também pareciam _emocionantes_ , mesmo que tenham uma locação só para eles por alguns dias tão incríveis, eles amaram uma companhia tanto quanto Daisy e Adam.

Dizer _até logo_ para Nick foi a parte mais difícil, e Daisy brincou, usando como palavras de Adam contra ele, dizendo que _era um bebê, nem lembrado da visita dele_ .

E Adam definitivamente não acreditava mais naquilo, tendo se tornado criança muito mais do que era recomendado.

Foi o único que levou o aeroporto no entanto, e Adam o abraçou como se fossem amigos de longa data quando for despedido, do mesmo jeito que ele estivesse abraçado a todos os que permaneceram na ilha.

Horas depois, quando ele e Daisy já estavam no segundo avião de volta para casa, Adam murmurou que talvez eles devam ter a mesma agência de autógrafos para conseguir passar mais tempo juntos, e Daisy apenas sorriu por concordância, porque ela não conseguiu planejar ou futuro, Adam parecia disposto a fazer sozinho, pelos dois.

Tentar fazer o certo, quando tudo parece nublado e desconhecido; Ele era aquele entre os dois que parecia não ter medo de todos os saltos de fé que precisavam ser dados.

E Daisy estava feliz com aquilo, confiar nele não era assustador ou desesperador, na verdade ela achava que nunca havia sentido tão seguro antes.

Por isso, o sorriso nos lábios estava fazendo suas bochechas desaparecerem, mesmo que agora elas estejam imediatamente _discutidas_ , Daisy não pode parar de se divertir pelo quanto Adam se empolga quando ela discordava.

\- Roxette é muito bom - ela ditou.

\- Mas Deveria _ter sido amor -_ está longe de ser a melhor música dos anos oitenta - Adam rebateu - Você pode levar muito fácil pela melodia.

\- E você pela nostalgia - ela respondeu - O sucesso de _não se esquecer de mim_ está totalmente entrelaçado com o clube do café da manhã…

\- E por que isso tornaria uma música ruim? - ele indagou quase revoltado. 

\- Não é ruim, é apenas clichê achar o que é incrível…

\- Você diz isso porque não estava lá - ele desdenhou a interromper.

\- Você tinha dois anos de idade pelo amor de Deus - Daisy acusou rindo.

\- Mesmo assim, estou certo - ele brincou com o dedo irritado.

\- Nós podemos apenas concordar com a dança suja e como músicas dos anos seguintes - Daisy sugeriu.

\- É muito fácil concordar sobre qualquer coisa que é difícil porque tudo era incrível…

\- Apenas escolha uma - Daisy pediu rindo - Tente não ser clichê.

\- _Sempre em algum lugar_ \- Adam respondeu prontamente.

\- Como você pode escolher _sempre em algum lugar_ pros anos setenta e _não_ para os oitenta com músicas como _ainda te amando_ sua reserva? - ela disse totalmente revoltada.

\- Achei que o objetivo não era humilhar suas escolhas - ele respondeu rindo.

Daisy abriu uma boca inconformada e socou o braço dele levemente, mas Adam se sentiu como se estivesse realmente dolorido, porém, mesmo que ele quisesse estar magoado, seus seios estavam perdidos no sorriso engraçado que eles também deixavam.

\- Você deveria apenas reconhecer uma genialidade das músicas do Roxette…

\- Jamais - Adam negou ainda rindo.

E Daisy revirou os olhos de canadá, tentando muito costurar não sorrir ou devolver os selinhos carinhosos que Adam começou a distribuir por seu rosto.

\- Mas sabe ... - Daisy falou quando Adam desejou beijar seu pescoço - O amor pode ser definido com três músicas deles.

\- Quais? - Adam quis saber distraído, muito mais interessado em cheirar a pele dela e beijar devagar a cada milímetro que se arrepiava com sua respiração.

\- _Listen to your heart…_ \- Daisy começou a explicar devagar, soando um pouco por estar se distraindo com os toques de Adam - Não tem um ver com uma letra, e sim com o nome da música literalmente… ouvir seu coração e fazer o que ele deseja…

\- E depois? - Adam incentivou, ainda perdida na pele dela embaixo dos lábios inferiores.

\- _Gastando meu tempo_ \- Daisy respondeu rindo - Depois de ouvir seu coração e ser feliz por um tempo… os estudos sempre chegam a um estágio em que as pessoas sentem que estão perdendo tempo por estarem juntas…

Adam franziu o cenho e se afastou do devagar para que pudessem ser vistos, ou o sorriso de Daisy era contagiante demais para que não terminasse também, mas o vinco de confusão que surgia no meio da testa dele ainda era genuíno.

\- _Deve ter sido amor_ é a terceira - ele adivinhou.

Daisy assentiu e Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédulo, fazendo soltar uma risada anasalada que pareceu quase um sufocar.

\- É uma visão um pouco pessimista do amor, você não acha?

\- Eu diria realista - Daisy rebateu.

\- Você está me tentando dar alguma dica ou…

\- Não! - Daisy excluindo ainda mais - Nós seremos um fórum da curva.

\- Que bom - Adam falou sério - Porque eu estava imaginando o que _um mundo maravilhoso_ exemplifica muito melhor nosso relacionamento…

Os lábios de Margarida, se possível, curvaram-se um sorriso ainda maior, com todos os dentes de amostra, e ela negou com a cabeça apenas por sentir-se inconformada demais com a maneira com que Adam adora seu coração tão facilmente.

\- Você foi bem longe agora - respondeu num sussurro conteúdo.

\- Você também pode voltar alguns anos se precisar escolher uma música decente - ele rebateu com um sorriso sacana.

Daisy teve um pequeno impulso de socá-lo de novo por sua audácia, mas por mais que brincar um com o outro e fingir pequenas discussões fosse divertido, tinha _calor_ aconchegante a envolvendo apenas por estar do lado dele, e ser sincera e piegas não era constrangedor.

— _At last_ — ela acabou dizendo.

E o sorriso de Adam se tornou tão leve e sereno, seria como um suspiro aliviado se ela precisasse descrevê-lo algum dia, porque ele também se sentia daquele jeito, ela sabia, como se eles fossem o _enfim_ um do outro.

Adam pediu que Daisy cantasse a letra para ele, e ela o fez prontamente, tão feliz por realmente acreditar que ele apreciava tanto sua voz, e ele também cantou para ela, baixinho, quase que apenas em um sussurro sonolento, e prometeu que eles dançariam juntos quando chegassem em _casa_.

Daisy sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, porque ela já estava planejando muito sabiamente pular em cima dele assim que eles atravessassem as portas, mas ela também não reclamaria se eles apenas se aconchegassem um no outro e dançassem lentamente.

Ela achava que eles realmente precisavam criar mais lembranças pelos cômodos de sua casa, antes que apenas sexo fosse tudo em que ela pudesse pensar ao pisar em cada metro de todos os ambientes.

Mas ao contrário dos planos que qualquer um deles feito, os dois acabaram caindo no sono, assim como o conforto da cama de Daisy, e o mesmo que foi cedo demais, e o seu sono ficou completamente desregulado por conta do jet lag, nenhum dos dois recuperarmaria pelo dia preguiçoso que passariam juntos.

Adam Ouviu Margarida conversando com os pais no telefone horas depois, e sorriu pelo quão feliz ela parecia contar como havia sido uma viagem com as irmãs.

Só quando dois se sentiram renovados, depois de muitas horas de sono e uma refeição que não causavam uma menor ideia de qual era, Adam puxou pela mão até uma sala e dançou com ela em cima do carpete, seus pés descalços deslizando pelos fiapos felpudos, e suspiros conteúdo acompanhando como músicas que tocavam.

Foi Daisy quem chamou de volta para o quarto tempo depois, depois de Adam ter revirado todas as suas coisas e eles estavam conversando sobre as leituras favoritas de Daisy.

Porque ele comentou, como se não importasse, que seus exames estavam todos marcados para sexta-feira, deixando subentendido no ar que… ele gozou dentro dela da próxima vez que se viu.

E murmurar no ouvido dele ou quanto ela adorava quando ele estava fodido de quatro, e quanto estava ansioso para que ele ficasse sem camisinha, foi o suficiente para encerrar uma conversa _intelectual_ e levar a gargalhadas em direção ao quarto, e Adam a beijou por todo o caminho, quase fazendo tropeçar uma ou duas vezes no corredor, somente por não conseguir desgrudar a boca dela.

Daisy estava muito pressionada no entanto, e Adam não sabia que eles podiam se despir tão depressa quanto estava fazendo, mas poucos minutos depois eles já estavam nus em um outro, com Daisy se pondo sobre os pulsos e joelhos enquanto pedia Adam fosse depressa.

Mas a saudade era uma sensação curiosa, e diferente dela, Adam gostaria de tocar bem devagar a cada ponto de sua pele, se perder por horas nas curvas do corpo dela, ouvindo-a úmida e pronta para ele, jamais se pareceria com um sacrifício.

Ouvir implantar no entanto era tão difícil que poderia até ser doloroso, e Adam não negar que estava louco por apenas entrar no interior dela também; sentiu-o envolvido no calor aberto de sua boceta, e se contrair ao seu redor.

Por isso, ele acaba desenhando um preservativo em si, e segura a cintura dela com força para parar a parada, enquanto segura seu pénis com outra mão e desliza nas entradas dela, fazendo os dois gemerem em antecipação.

Ele encaixou apenas sua glande e margarida extasiada, inclinando os ombros para baixo para sua cintura alta. Adam abre sua bunda com duas mãos e penetra uma vez, abre os olhos com força no processo, porque mesmo que tenha uma visão maravilhosa, veja uma boceta dela engolindo seu pau, uma sensação ainda era gostosa demais para quem usava não reagir de outro jeito.

Daisy gemeu de um jeito diferente no entanto, e mesmo que Adam não devesse reconhecer que sabia diferenciar _aquilo_ , ele não se moveu um centímetro para mais dentro dela.

Os braços dele envolveram o corpo dela, e ele beijou seu pescoço ofegante enquanto tentava se controlar e não gemer pela maneira com que ela estava se contraindo ao seu redor.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou entre arquejos.

Daisy virou o rosto em sua direção e assentiu atordoada, mas seus olhos fechados com força e a maneira com que o corpo dela estava tenso embaixo do dele não o acalmaram o suficiente para o fazer se mover.

— Você… é muito grande — ela acabou dizendo num sussurro esbaforido.

Um fantasma de um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, mas Adam não a acompanhou como ela pensou que ele faria, ao invés disso ele a segurou com ainda mais carinho e beijou sua bochecha delicadamente.

— Vai machucar se eu sair devagar? — ele perguntou preocupado.

A resposta de Daisy foi um caso inconformado, e ela abriu os olhos devagar para encarar-lo, seus cabelos piscando sonhadoramente enquanto ela lutava para uma frase coerente formal para dizer

\- _Acho que seu pau conseguiu meu útero_ \- ela brincou rindo - Não está machucando - explicou quando o sentiu ficar tenso - Apenas…

\- Fazendo - Adam vestindo adivinhar.

\- Não ... - Daisy não negou nada convincente, mesmo que ainda tenha um pouco de diversão para se divertir.

Ela contraiu propositalmente, fazer Adam gemer desesperado e abrir os braços com mais força ao redor, e mover motor ou quadril por conta própria, mas Adam mover como mãos até sua cintura e segurá-lo com força.

Quando ele finalmente se moveu para sair dela, e o gemido satisfeito de Daisy pela fricção se tornou um lamento frustrado quando ele virou a cama e cobrou o corpo dela com o mesmo enquanto beijava.

\- Eu realmente queria muito chupar você - ele murmurou contra os lábios dela.

Parecia uma explicação convincente, mas Daisy gargalhou na boca dele incrédula.

\- Como você pede para você me dar umas _palmadas_ se você me apoiar em sentir um pouquinho de dor pelo quão grande você é? - ela perguntou entre risadas.

Adam afastou o rosto dela bem devagar e fez uma sobrancelha sugestiva enquanto observava rir descontroladamente.

\- Eu não quero machucar você - foi o que disse quando ela parou de rir e beijou-se como se estivesse escondendo.

\- Eu sei - Daisy respondeu com um sorriso abrangente - E eu diria se você fizesse, ok? - prometeu sincera - Mas _esse tipo_ de dor… às vezes é gostoso… - admitiu num sussurro tímido.

Adam respira profundamente, seus lábios entreabertos e molhados distraindo Daisy, fazendo vontade de morder ou chupar.

Ela sabia que queria dizer alguma coisa, mas permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo informações e processos-la.

Ele engoliu em seco depois de alguns segundos e voltou a aproximar-se dos seus rostos, Daisy colocou os olhos antes de beijar, por isso se surpreendeu quando ele apenas recuperou os lábios por sua pele e deixou uma trilha molhada do queixo até o pescoço.

O suspiro satisfeito de Daisy pareceu aliviar, e quando ele arranja a pele do seu ombro com os dentes e mordeu, ela jóia e o abraça com força, como se precisasse estar preso a ele para se manter firme.

\- Assim? - ele perguntou baixinho, subindo a boca até sua orelha e mordiscando seu lóbulo.

\- É ... - Daisy concordou arfante - _Assim_ .

Adão beijou-se profundamente depois disso, quase engolindo seus seios, e Daisy montou-se na cintura com pernas, ou abraçando-as e forçando a luta para conseguir colocar uma mão entre seus quadris.

\- Eu também adoro você em quatro, mas apenas preciso entrar em você agora - ele avisou enquanto segurava o próprio membro e guia para dentro dela novamente.

Daisy gemeu mais alto daquela vez, mesmo que não tivesse incomodado como havia feito mais cedo, ela apenas precisava que ele soubesse que ela adorava, mesmo que fosse _difícil_ , o fato dele ser tão grande e ir tão fundo era absurdamente gostoso mesmo que pitadas de dor estivessem envolvidas no ato.

 _Aquilo_ , era gostoso também.

Daisy tentou não rir, mesmo que fosse difícil evitar por toda a felicidade que a envolvia constantemente, mas ela não queria que ele risse também, porque queria que ele entendesse que ela estava falando sério.

Que ela gostava quando ele era romântico, e quando eles transavam devagar e se lambuzam carinhosamente, mas ela também amava quando ele ia com força, quando ele a deixava marcada e dolorida, e tão satisfeita por se sentir dele.

E quando ele entendeu, que tipo de _pressão_ certo , parecia atordoar-ainda mais o que apenas _carinho_ , ele começou, mesmo que cautelosamente um princípio, ou o que ela queria.

O primeiro orgasmo de Daisy surgiu quando ele enviou seu próprio colo e mordeu seu seio com força, como mãos que estavam espalhadas em sua bunda, e ela não pôde encontrar nenhum fato de quanta força que ele possuía para cavalgar em seu pau , porque o fio de dor ardente que se espalha diretamente de onde os dentes que estavam gravados correm como um flash até todas as suas extremidades.

Ela fica envergonhada da maneira que você deve ficar desesperado, se uma língua de Adam não estiver molhada em todo o seu caminho, criando uma trilha de saliva em direção ao seu pescoço.

Ela ou empurrou com força quando sentiu o último tremor do orgasmo deixando seu corpo, e se inclinou sobre ele para beijar-lo, desesperada para começar a perseguir um novo dispositivo.

Adam deitou na cama de bom grado, suas mãos ainda abrem como nádegas dela com força, mas deslizou os dedos por sua pele até sua cintura, e agarrou suas curvas como seus dedos tocam quando Daisy se separa de seu beijo para usar em seu colo.

Ela moveu a cabeça para trás despretensiosamente, apenas para afastar os fios molhados de suor que estavam colando em seu rosto, mas Adam pensou que nunca tinha visto tão gostosa antes.

E quando ele disse isso, um sorriso convencido estampou os lábios dela, e ela pôs as mãos atrás das costas, apoiando as palmas nas coxas dele enquanto movia o quadril de um jeito circular, sentindo o pau dele deslizar por suas paredes internas.

Os xingamentos incoerentes que Adam pronunciou enquanto a observava a fizeram sorrir satisfeita, e quando ele levou uma mão até o meio de suas pernas para acariciar seu clitóris com o polegar, ela gemeu entre risadas, absurdamente contente por já estar tão pronta para gozar mais uma vez.

Adam a ajudou a inverter suas posições quando ela começou a subir e descer, um pouco mais rápido, ao invés de apenas rebolar com ele dentro dela.

E mesmo que não fosse mais _necessário_ , porque ele podia _ver_ ou quanto estava encharcado quando ficava quatro vezes mais ou mais para cima, ele separava suas nádegas com dedos e pôs a boca onde queria, a chupar lentamente, apenas para ouvir -la choramingando.

Sua língua lambe devagar, deslizando molhada do seu clitóris até sua entrada, e apesar de querer sentir-se afundado dentro dela, Daisy não reclamou quando subiu ainda mais e deixou a saliva escorrendo de sua boca para sua pele.

Ele deixou uma mordida na bunda dela, porque após perceber que gosta de algo, parecia apenas desesperado não fazer em todas as oportunidades possíveis, em qualquer lugar do corpo dela que parecesse sensível.

Mas ele não se manteve muito naquilo, ainda que quisesse, e quando ele colocou os joelhos de novo e a penetrou uma vez, Daisy caiu na borda, mesmo que não tivesse tido o mesmo efeito, e compensou esse fato que está sendo afetado pela mesma vez. fodendo com força, devagar no entanto, como se cada uma de suas investidas fosse perfeitamente calculada para fazer o corpo dela sacudir para frente.

O som da mão que ele carregava na sua pele era diferente do som do quadril dele batendo no dela, e Daisy gritou muito mais pela intenção do que pela dor.

Mas Adam também curtiu isso, curtiu o jeito que sua palma da mão arrastou quando bateu na bunda dela, e gostou do tom rosado que espalhou na pele dela.

Então ele fez de novo, e Daisy implorou por mais, _mais forte_ , e embora Adam não tivesse certeza se ela estava se referindo às tapas ou ao jeito que ele era, ele aumentou a intensidade dos dois do mesmo jeito.

E Daisy não pôde agradar por aquilo, apenas porque não conseguiu dizer nada coerente, muito concentrada na dor ardente que se espalha em suas nádegas cada vez que uma mão de Adam descia sobre ela.

Uma nova sensação, aliada a uma fricção perfeita que ou o pênis dele causa dentro de si, sendo permitidos para escutar gozar, mas o que leva ao extremo mais uma vez foi o acalmar com que terminou, ainda um fodido com força, uma vez velocidade impossivelmente constante.

Adam apalpou a pele quente de suas nádegas, e deslizou os dedos entre elas carinhosamente, e quando um dedo penetra experimentalmente, Daisy abre os olhos com força e desfruta de um desesperador.

O orgasmo de Adam veio logo em seguida, e ele não sabia dizer o que era ou levou o limite era uma maneira com que ela contraiu ao seu redor, ou seu gemido satisfeito, mas talvez fosse apenas seu próprio corpo, perigosamente se alcançar o ápice junto com ela.

Eles dormiram maravilhosamente bem depois disso, e nenhum dos dois se importou apenas de cair no sono e descansar nos braços um do outro, mesmo que houvesse um suor frio e fluídos sexuais demais deslizando por seus corpos.

Nenhum outro lugar no mundo parecia mais aconchegante nesse momento, e seus sonhos eram igualmente tranquilos e suaves, não era surpreendente que suas principais mensagens fossem enviadas ou o mesmo sossego que os seus corpos fossem.

Quando Daisy acordou outra vez ou já havia se conhecido, e por mais que ela se sentisse perfeitamente descansada e satisfeita, uma constatação de que Adam iria embora na madrugada seguinte pareceu como se um pedaço de água gelada fosse usado em seu rosto.

Eles não viviam juntos, eles não eram nem namorados pelo amor de Deus…

E eram apenas alguns dias, ela relembrou para sentir melhor, eles logo se reencontrariam e…

E bem, ela não sabia o que viria a seguir, mas tinha _esperança dourada_ usando seu corpo, e mesmo que ela não podia evitar se sentir um pouco de tensão no futuro, foi com um sorriso no rosto que deixou o quarto e foi procurar Adam pela casa.

Com apenas uma camisa dele, que como um vestido curto, ela encontrou concentrado na cozinha preparando o café da manhã.

Ele estava apenas com cueca e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse pedindo uma opinião dela quando ela se aproximou para beijar-lo, seus lábios foram selecionados pelos lábios sorridentes dela, e Daisy murmurou que estava muito satisfeito por ele ter se acostumado com uma _moda_ de sua casa.

Antes que ela pudesse se sentar em uma cadeira para observação, Adam fez um som de desgosto baixado e perguntou se poderia pegar o celular dele.

\- Eu não toquei desde que voltei - ele explicou rindo - Deve estar no quarto…

\- Claro - Daisy respondeu gentilmente.

Ela voltou ao quarto quase saltitante, e achou o telefone próximo ao criado mudo, seu centro de franquias quando ela perguntou como diabos eles foram derrubados, mas ignorou uma falha na memória por ter certeza de que eles apenas foram afetados pelos pés ou como mãos no dia anterior quando entraram aos tropeços no quarto.

Quando ela pôs o telefone na frente de Adam e ele sorriu agradecido, mas o logotipo fez uma expressão de remorso e nem precisou dizer nada para que Daisy entendesse que o aparelho estava sem bateria e ele queria que fosse buscar o dispositivo.

\- Apenas porque você vai nos alimentos - ela disse que está sendo brava.

Ela enviou um balcão depois, perto de uma tomada e conectou o telefone para Adam enquanto o mesmo estava distraído ao abrir e fechar sua geladeira.

\- Você vai pegar um voo direto para Los Angeles ou prefere encontrar comigo em Nova Iorque? - ele perguntou distraído - Podemos ir juntos.

\- Talvez seja melhor nos encontrarmos lá - Daisy respondeu pensativa - Não quero que você queira me mostrar algo em Nova Iorque.

\- Tem muitas coisas que quero mostrar em Nova Iorque - Adam respondeu sorrindo.

\- Você não precisa tentar me convencer a morar lá, sabe - ela brincou - Eu adoro a cidade.

\- Sempre bom ter certeza - foi o que acabou dizendo.

E Margarida poderia ter pensado em algo engraçado para dizer, _ou estúpido_ , sobre como eles podem ficar mais próximos ... _ou juntos_ .

Mas o telefone de Adam em suas mãos está ligado, e menos de um segundo depois começou a vibrar como se estivesse tocando ou recebendo muitas mensagens de uma vez.

Ela não conseguiu evitar o nome piscando na tela repetidamente, e quase sem graça, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado, pigarreou e ofereceu o celular para Adam ou pegasse.

Os lábios dele abriram e fecharam devagar, como se ele estivesse procurando algo para dizer, mas Daisy pulou no balcão e ficou tão panqueca quanto ele estava feito, murmurando entre mordidas que estava uma delícia.

Uma mudança de assunto foi o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer para não subir intrometido, e ela usou, com muito custo, não encarar Adam enquanto ele conferia todas as alterações que haviam chegado.

Quando ele terminou e estava sentado ao lado dela, Daisy sorriu e compreendeu uma das suas mãos para tranquilizá-lo.

Ele não era divorciado ainda, ela sabia disso, ela não surtaria ou ficaria irritado de qualquer forma por seu _ex-_ participante em contato, eles com certeza ainda tinham muitas coisas para resolver.

 _Estava tudo bem_ .

\- Tudo bem? - ela perguntou da mesma forma, porque ele parecia meio aéreo e preocupado.

\- Sim - Adam respondeu nada convincente - Você é importante se você fizer uma ligação?

E talvez alguém tenha sido a primeira vez em que disse algo que partiu seu coração, mas na hora não foi importante que algo dentro dela parecesse estar afundando ou se despedindo.

\- Não… claro que não - ela respondeu sorrindo levemente.

O fato de ele não ter sofrido uma volta não foi doloroso se ele não foi liberado e fugiu para outro cômodo, mas a Daisy odiava e se sentirá daquele jeito, _insegura_ .

\- _Ela_ quer resolver algum problema - foi o que ele disse quando voltou, minutos mais cedo do que Daisy esperava.

Daisy mordeu os lábios para evitar perguntar sobre o divórcio ou qualquer outra coisa que ela realmente não deveria querer saber, mas Adam adicionou mesmo assim que deveria ser algo sobre _isso_ .

E talvez _ela_ só quisesse tornar as coisas mais fáceis, resolver tudo para que os dois pudessem seguir em frente.

Daisy apenas sentiu aquela sensação ruim de deixar uma dúvida, e provavelmente Adam queria o mesmo, pois isso significa que você se distrai com o resto do dia, conversando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa que não envolva seu casamento.

Os dois acabaram sentados juntos no meio da sala, com Daisy no colo dele, com pernas ao redor de sua cintura e álbuns fotográficos espalhados ao seu redor.

Adam tinha gargalhado sobre todas as histórias que Daisy tinha contado para explicar cada foto, mas quando o assunto acabou indo em direção às fotos que _eles_ foram tirados um outro, era apenas inevitável que começa a dar uns amassos.

Porque Adam tinha tirado pelo menos uma foto de lábios de Daisy, e Daisy _havia brigado_ com uma hora, garantido que eles nunca deixavam seu telefone, mas Adam meio que parecia determinado a eles, e convencido beijos não era exatamente difícil.

Mas eles também tiveram seus rostos suados e latidos depois deles serem trocados, ou sorrisos maliciosos na praia, quando o céu estava pintado de laranja por causa do entardecer, e como lembranças do que eram feitas, ou os desejos do que ainda queriam ser exibidos tudo em suas mentes.

Daisy foi convencida depois de ficar sem beijar demais, e ela tinha certeza de que deveria sentir-se ridícula sobre isso, mas Adam parecia muito contente por ela apenas não estava feliz.

Depois que eles foram para o sofá, e Daisy enviou entre as pernas dele, com as costas coladas em seu peitoral, enquanto eles escolhiam as fotos enviadas para o e-mail de Adam, pois mesmo que Daisy fosse facilmente convencida, ela se recusava a enviar qualquer uma que parecesse comprometedora demais.

\- A propósito ... - Adam falou nada quando eles terminaram.

O celular dela estava esquecido, e suas mãos estavam unidas com seus dedos entrelaçados. Daisy parecia muito focada em estudar a diferença de tamanho de seus membros, e Adam sentiu-se confortável demais, o mesmo que curiosidade sobre certas coisas que estavam relacionadas ou fazendo _pensar_ demais.

\- Aquilo que você disse na Austrália - ele continuou cauteloso - Sobre mim deixar de fazer coisas com você… e eu ser o primeiro…

Daisy parou de mover suas mãos e não conseguiu se concentrar, mas não exatamente, apenas atenta.

\- Você quis dizer tapas? - Adam perguntou enfim.

Daisy riu de um modo anasalado e respirou profundamente, ela sabia que o assunto surgia uma hora ou outra, e naquele instante ela estava se sentindo tão bem consigo mesma e tão segura sobre seus sentimentos, que ela nunca entendeu mais porque havia algum sentido dia para conversar sobre o que fazer com ele.

\- Também - foi tudo o que ela respondeu no entanto.

E a mente de Adam girou, tentando compreender tudo o que realmente queria dizer com aquela simples palavra.

Ele não era idiota, e talvez ele devesse dizer para ela que também nunca havia feito certas coisas, que ela também seria a primeira, se eles tivessem os mesmos desejos.

\- Acho que o sexo nunca foi tão…

Ele parou, pensando na palavra certa para dizer, mas Daisy riu e remexeu dentro de seu abraço para que eles pudessem ver.

\- Experimental? - ela sugeriu sorrindo.

\- É - Adam concordou aliviado - Acho que sempre fui muito prático e nada inovador…

\- Sua performance é excepcional mesmo assim - Daisy ou confortou brincando.

\- Mas você quer… _testar_ alguma coisa? - ele perguntou cauteloso.

\- Eu não quero que você me torture ou algo assim - Daisy respondeu divertido - E acho que não gostaria que você me batesse com outra coisa além das suas mãos por exemplo, mas…

Mas? - Adam incentivou ansioso.

\- Não sei… - foi o que Daisy disse no entanto, dando um pouco de sono - Eu disse que nunca fiz nada disso e você seria o primeiro - explicado.

— Você também seria minha primeira — ele acabou reconhecendo — Ninguém nunca pediu… ou nunca pensei a respeito… então você teria que me dizer, exatamente o que quer… porque eu não quero te decepcionar.

— Você não precisa ficar preocupado com isso — Daisy o confortou, seus dedos acariciando o queixo dele lentamente enquanto falava — Vamos experimentar juntos… nem sabemos se vamos gostar…

— Você gostou do que fizemos ontem? — ele não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

Daisy assentiu ao invés de responder verbalmente, e Adam fez o mesmo como se estivesse concordando, para mostrar que ele também tinha gostado.

— Eu acho que só quero ser surpreendida — Daisy disse num ímpeto de coragem.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se aproximando dele para que eles pudessem selar seus lábios, porque sussurrar suas fantasias parecia mais fácil daquele jeito.

— Eu queria apenas… ficar a sua mercê — ela murmurou devagar — Eu confio em você o suficiente para isso.

Adam engoliu em seco, seu coração batendo tão forte em seu peito, ele tinha plena consciência de que não eram apenas seus sentimentos por ela o que o faziam estremecer, era a constatação de quanta sorte ele tinha.

Por ela ter _olhado_ para ele, por ela querer tantas coisas com ele, por ela _confiar_ tanto nele.

Tinha uma emoção orgulhosa o inundando, e não era pelo sexo, não era pela importância de uma suposta exclusividade.

Era pela _fé_ que ela parecia ter nele, era pelo modo que, mesmo soando insegura, ela acreditava nele e parecia não ter mais medo de se entregar.

Ele não sabia se merecia aquilo, alguém como ela, ou a confiança dela, mas era tão gratificante ter certeza de que não estava sozinho naquela emoção avassaladora.

Adam apenas queria se sentir seguro consigo mesmo também, não ter medo de decepcioná-la ou machucá-la.

Ter certeza de que a faria feliz não importa o quê.

Ele a beijou lentamente quando compreendeu ao que ela se referia, e tentou não parecer ansioso ou nervoso demais, porque se mostrar confiante estava além de dar o que ela precisava.

Tinha a ver com garantir que ele era merecedor, dela, e de tudo que ela queria dar para ele.

— Menos romance — Daisy pediu entre risos.

Porque Adam estava segurando os braços delicadamente demais, como as pernas estavam presas ao redor da cintura, e mesmo assim ele estava sendo tratado apenas para evitar que eles caíssem no caminho do quarto, não importam para a parede e contra beijá-la com força até que ela ficasse sem ar.

Como as mãos abrem como ele possuía, e Daisy puxa os cabelos para tentar manter a força, mas isso desencadeia uma série de pedras preciosas entre dois que fizeram cambalear até o quarto mais desesperado.

Mas eles sorriram muito também, e estavam tudo bem se sentir tão alegres ou divertidos, mesmo que tesão entre os dois momentos às vezes tornados um pouco incoerentes, pequenos momentos de lucidez onde beijos sorridentes e apaixonados eram trocados entre piadas murmuradas, os faziam se sentir ainda mais _certos_ .

Tendo consciência de que apenas é mostrada certa face às suas personalizações um para outro, eles estavam felizes demais por terem finalmente encontrado.

Eles perdem o tempo no armário de Daisy, procurando lenços ou echarpes que pudessem usar, mas Adam implora pelas gravatas de seda que Daisy nunca usou.

 _Presentes de marca_ , ela havia explicado, de seus ternos _Burberry_ e _Louis Vuitton_ , que Adam prontamente havia implorado que ela experimentasse para ele.

E Daisy não se importou em prometer entre gargalhadas que faria um desfile particular para ele, _depois_ , quando eles tivessem mais tempo.

Naquele momento os dois sabiam que deveriam aproveitar suas últimas horas juntos, Adam iria para _casa_ naquela madrugada, e havia convencido Daisy a não acompanhá-lo ao aeroporto por segurança.

Mesmo que Daisy insistisse que conhecia Londres o bastante para se prevenir aquela hora da noite, Adam não queria arriscar que ela dirigisse por duas horas sozinha ou voltasse de táxi com um desconhecido tão tarde.

Então eles não queriam perder nenhum segundo, e os dois estavam contentes por não se sentirem tristes, ainda que houvesse uma saudade antecipada já os envolvendo, eles estavam a cada minuto mais certos de que tudo ficaria bem.

E Adam embarcou na fantasia de Daisy o bastante para que ela não se preocupasse ou se importasse com mais nada, pois assim que as risadas diminuíram, e quando eles estavam nus um sobre o outro na cama, tudo que ele _permitiu_ que ela escolhesse foi qual de seus brinquedos ele deveria usar.

Mas Daisy disse que ele poderia surpreendê-la, e por isso Adam usou, satisfatoriamente, um primeiro lenço para vendar seus olhos.

Ele pediu para fotografar os lábios dela depois, e Daisy concordou sem pensar muito, já se sentindo absurdamente exposta demais por estar nua, com uma venda nos olhos, e impossivelmente excitada.

Os dedos tocaram sua boca, e Daisy chupou as pontas com a língua, deixando os dedos molhados para que Adam pudesse esfregar nos lábios.

Ela manteve o paciente, permitindo que ele segurasse seu rosto enquanto fotografava, seu corpo totalmente estirado em baixo dele, como as pernas de Adam de cada lado do seu tórax e que podem ser sentidas, porque ele obviamente não é sentida na barriga dela, mas a presença dele ainda era assustadoramente sufocante mesmo que ela não podia ver.

Adam estava perdido, Daisy estava ali, estava lá embaixo, parecendo tão ansioso quanto apreensivo, e _Deus, inferno, santa merda_ ... ela era uma mulher mais linda com quem já existia.

Ele precisa se concentrar, tentar controlar para evitar que seus dedos tremem sempre que um toque.

Como as fotos foram esquecidas e Adam respirou fundo quando o celular para o lado, o corpo de Daisy estava tenso, e ele se afastou lentamente, passando as mãos pela pele, e observando a maneira como sua respiração começou a subir.

\- Você vai me dizer se deseja parar certo? - ele conferiu uma última vez.

\- Sim ... eu vou - Daisy prometeu que não.

Sua voz está confiante no entanto, e Adam agradeceu internamente por isso.

Porque mesmo meio fora de si por estar excitada, Daisy ainda conseguia soar minimamente tranquila.

Sua respiração ofegante não tinha a ver com não confiar nele, Adam repetiu mentalmente, muitas vezes seguidas enquanto usava as gravatas para prender os pulsos dela na cabeceira de mogno.

Tinha a ver com ela querer _tanto_ aquilo.

Querer tanto _ele_.

Adam saiu de cima dela para ir até a gaveta onde, ele já sabia, ela guardava seus _brinquedos_.

Ele quis rir nervoso quando o corpo dela estremeceu apenas por ouvir o som que o vibrador fazia quando estava ligado, mas a maneira que ela abriu as pernas ansiosa, esperando desesperadamente que ele fosse direto até lá o fez _salivar_.

E quando ele riu, o som soou muito mais malicioso e ambicioso do que os dois estavam preparados para ouvir.

Talvez ele gostasse daquilo também, talvez ele amasse até.

Vê-la tão sedenta, ouvi-la implorar.

Ele pôs o vibrador bem devagar na barriga dela, e Daisy arqueou as costas em resposta, seus braços avançaram inconscientes para frente e ela gemeu descontente quando seus pulsos presos a mantiveram no lugar.

Adam acariciou seus seios para tranquilizá-la, mas o ato só fez Daisy se contorcer ainda mais, e ele não resistiu levar a boca até lá, beijar e lamber seus mamilos, mordiscando devagar quando os sentiu duros o suficiente na ponta da língua.

Ele se perdeu naquilo até que ela gemesse sufocada, praticamente sem ar pela superestimulação, e ele teve de segurar em sua cintura quando desceu a boca por seu corpo para chupar contusões em outros locais.

Quando seus lábios finalmente chegaram no meio de suas pernas, Daisy estava tremendo e Adam já podia notar seus pulsos ficando amarrados por todas as vezes em que ela é forçada contra o tecido que é oferecido.

Ela já estava _tão_ molhada que parecia totalmente desnecessária usar lubrificante ou saliva, mas Adam queria usar o máximo de devagar, criar seu orgasmo aos poucos e com cuidado.

Por isso, ele chupa lentamente, mais como se embeber com sua lubrificação natural, ao tentar tentar morrer de prazer.

Mas Daisy estava gemendo como se quisesse não importar, e seu corpo já nem soubesse mais o que queria, ela era tão necessária que continuasse, nunca parasse.

E Adam estava adorando coisas, o jeito que ela choramingava e se contorcia desesperada, e postergar apenas tornava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Porque ela lamentava e parecia beira de um colapso toda vez que ele se afastava um pouco ou parava de tocar propositalmente. E não deveria ser tão gostoso, ter alguém tão desesperadamente alterado por você, mas Adam estava amando uma sensação.

Ele falou coisas sujas que nunca haviam passado por sua cabeça antes, porque Daisy era uma única pessoa que desesperava aquilo, e era uma única pessoa que podia permitir aquilo que tinha certeza.

Seus dedos foram usados para preparar devagar, e ele penetrou duplamente, usando a própria lubrificação que sai da boca para lambuzar os dedos, mas também encharca ou conecta-o com lubrificante antes de introduzi-lo nela.

Daisy estava absurdamente suada, e seu corpo tremelante enquanto Adam fazia aquilo, estava passando ou vibrador perto de seu clitóris durante o ato, para ouvir o relaxamento e a beira de algo desesperador, nunca pressionando o suficiente para que ela gosta, mas apenas o bastante para aplicar-la aquecida, implorando por mais.

Quando ele estava todo dentro, Daisy gritou que iria gozar, mesmo vibração correndo por seu sexo escassa, ela era tão superestimulada, que apenas mais alguns segundos eram suficientes para exibir, mas Adam se afastou ou o brinquedo dela estava quase lá, e Daisy se contorceu totalmente atordoada.

Ela sentiu lágrimas quentes molharem seus olhos embaixo da venda, mas como as mãos de Adam acariciaram suas coxas com um comando, e Daisy se deixou ficar muito além de maleável contra os lençóis, deixando-a aberta depois de suas pernas ainda mais e se posicionando entre elas.

Não é capaz de ver ou tocar, parece ter tornado sua pele hipersensível, e cada vez que os dedos são deslizantes por ela, Daisy sentiu como bilhões de pequenos choques e arrepios a estarem invadindo.

Sua audição também parecia impossivelmente mais apurada, e quando as mãos estavam muito próximas, ela se concentra em ouvi-lo atentamente para tentar antecipar onde, ou como, ele é tocado em seguida.

O som do pacote de camisinha rasgando nunca pareceu tão alto, e Daisy rodeou as mãos nos tecidos das gravatas que prendiam seus pulsos acima da cabeça, como se segurar em algo pudesse prepará-la para o que viria a seguir.

Mas Adam não a penetrou de uma vez como ela pensou que ele faria, ao invés disso a provocou por longos segundos, deslizando sua glande por todo o sexo dela, e seu clitóris estava pulsando na mesma velocidade que as batidas de seu coração.

Quando ele finalmente deslizou para dentro dela, foi tão fácil, e tão molhado, que Daisy não pôde evitar murmurar que adoraria ver aquilo, porque devia ser tão gostoso, assistir o pau dele a invadindo.

E são raros os momentos na vida, que podem ser tão facilmente detectados como divisores de água, e Daisy sabia que aquele era um deles.

Ela sabia que o jeito que Adam gemeu e perguntou baixinho se poderia gravar para ela deveria ter sido um alerta, deveria ter sido a linha invisível de seu limite, a qual ele havia se mostrado tão preocupado sobre.

Mas ela não pensou sobre aquilo naquele instante, ou talvez ela não tenha se _importado_ , com o jeito que seu corpo nitidamente ficou mais tenso, e Adam não estava em condições de entender suas entrelinhas, ou talvez ele também não se importasse.

Não porque não fosse importante, mas apenas porque eles haviam baixado todas as suas guardas, se expondo e permitindo serem vulneráveis um para o outro.

Não havia barreira nenhuma entre os dois, e eles também não se importavam com aquilo.

Adam segurou seu telefone, apontando a câmera diretamente para onde seus corpos estavam unidos, e saiu e entrou dentro dela lentamente, quase a levando ao orgasmo duas vezes daquela maneira.

Torturantemente devagar, ele a levava até o limite e parava, acariciando sua barriga ou seus seios, a forçando a puxar os nós em seus pulsos com ainda mais desespero.

E quando ela se acalmava, ele levava seus dedos de volta à sua intimidade, e acariciava seu clitoris suavemente, na mesma velocidade em que entrava e saía de dentro dela.

Daisy desmaiaria se ele negasse seu orgasmo mais uma vez, e quando ela implorou que ele a fizesse gozar, Adam a atendeu apenas porque ele também não suportaria mais daquilo.

Eles precisavam desesperadamente se libertar, mas antes do fim, ele benevolentemente se ofereceu para tirar uma de suas amarras.

Daisy escolheu se desfazer de uma das gravatas que envolviam seus pulsos, e segurou a mão livre de Adam para guiá-lo até seu pescoço.

Adam estava extasiado com o jeito que ela parecia tão pequena e vulnerável, mas as costas dela estavam arqueadas e sua cabeça estava jogada para trás dando o acesso perfeito a toda a pele de seu pescoço, como se ela estivesse absurdamente desesperada por aquilo.

Ele podia sentir a pulsação dela embaixo dos dedos, do mesmo jeito que a estava sentindo começar a contrair a boceta ao redor de seu pau, e ele não tinha a menor noção de onde tirou forças para se manter concentrado nela.

Mas ele a fodeu rápido, estalando o quadril contra o dela, e quando ela gozou ele apertou os dedos em sua pele, cortando sua respiração, e Daisy não sabia que aquilo era possível, mas ela gozou novamente poucos segundos depois do primeiro ápice, sentindo o alívio desesperador do orgasmo subir por seu ventre outra vez, a fazendo experienciar uma plenitude explosiva que a deixou totalmente aérea e fora de si.

Adam se manteve firme por todo o tempo em que ela gozava, como se quisesse arrancar dela cada mínimo resquício de seu prazer, e só quando a mão livre dela deslizou fraca pela sua e ela gemeu desossada, ele se permitiu gozar também, jogando o celular em suas mãos para o lado e esquecendo da gravação que fazia enquanto seu orgasmo o atravessava como um tsunami revoltado.

Ele gemeu extasiado e ofegou desesperado, seu coração parecia estar tamborilando dentro de seu peito, e ele nunca quis tanto abraçar Daisy quanto naquele momento.

Libertar o outro pulso dela foi sua prioridade assim que ele separou seus corpos e se livrou do preservativo, ela gemeu baixinho quando Adam a livrou do plug, e quando ele tirou a venda de seus olhos Daisy continuou com suas pálpebras fechadas, respirando pesada e profundamente, totalmente fora de órbita.

Ela se aconchegou nele enquanto Adam beijava delicadamente seus pulsos, e o abraçou apertado quando ele a segurou contra si e levantou os dois da cama facilmente, mesmo que ele também estivesse se sentindo um pouco tonto, ele ainda era forte o bastante para carregá-la até o banheiro.

Eles tomaram um banho quente em silêncio, abraçados embaixo da água corrente, e Adam se desvencilhou dela apenas para lavar seus cabelos, ele ensaboou seu corpo todo também, e não soava sexual depois de tudo que eles haviam feito, era apenas cuidadoso, e Daisy jamais reclamaria do jeito que ele parecia ter tanto medo de despedaçá-la, a tocando tão cuidadosamente quanto possível.

E eles conversaram sobre como se sentiram, para ter certeza de que havia sido bom para os dois, para garantir que estava tudo bem, e Daisy achava que Adam já sabia, o quanto ela o amava.

E talvez ela soubesse também, pelo jeito que ele estava cuidando dela, pela maneira preocupada e ao mesmo tempo contente com que ele a alimentou antes de dormir, que ele a amava do mesmo jeito.

Ele avisou que não a acordaria quando saísse, e Daisy teria discordado se tivesse forças, mas quem sabe assim não seria mais fácil.

Eles não precisavam se despedir afinal, se veriam em poucos dias de novo, e a lembrança que Daisy queria manter em seu corpo era do abraço sonolento dele antes que ela mesma caísse no sono.

— Você vai me esquecer assim que pisar na América — ela brincou de olhos fechados.

— Isso definitivamente é algo bem impossível de acontecer — ele rebateu num murmúrio risonho — Não vou conseguir parar de pensar em você… estou sempre pensando em você!

— Você me convence muito facilmente, Douglas — ela reconheceu rindo sonolenta.

— Você é uma tola se eu realmente precisava convencer você disso, Isobel — foi como ele respondeu brincalhão.

O último pensamento de Margarida antes de cair no sono, foi o que ele tinha razão sobre aquilo, porque ela seria uma coisa que se deve a algum dia, e isso, nada surpreendentemente, um sono com um sorriso foi sentido nos lábios.

Adam teve um impulso de acordar-algumas horas depois, mas parecia tão exausto antes de dormir, e seu sono soava tão sublime, tinha uma aura praticada por envolvimento e não queria conspirar-la.

Por isso, se houver mais ou menos silenciosamente possível, e somente antes de sair, se ocorrer um risco de despertar-la.

Seus dedos deslizam levemente em alguns fios de cabelo, e engolem em seco, encarecendo ridiculamente apaixonado.

\- _Eu amo você_ \- ele sussurrou, e Daisy respirou fundo, como se mesmo que não estivesse ouvindo, pudesse sentir.

E isso pôs um sorriso gigante em seus lábios, que, ele sabia, ou acompanharia por todo o caminho até a casa.

Quando Daisy abriu os olhos outra vez estava caindo do lado de fora, e um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios quando ela deu a conta que estava sozinha.

Ela demorou para levantar, encarar o teto em silêncio e não conseguiu pensar em tudo o que havia vivido com Adam nas últimas semanas.

Um sorriso acabou brotando em seu rosto, e ela manteve enquanto levantava, se perguntando em que lugar acima do oceano Adam estava nesse momento.

Seus pés são levados para cozinha, e um de seus livros estava na mesa, servindo-se de peso de papel para uma folha pré-embaixo dele.

Ela franziu ou cenou curiosa e pegou os objetos entre os dedos calmamente enquanto era enviada em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, ou era um livro de um dos diários de _Virginia Woolf_ , que era um dos primeiros livros que ela tinha comprado quando mudara da casa dos pais.

Uma folha embaixo dele estava preenchida com uma letra de Adam, e Daisy sorriu muito por constatar que era capaz de reconhecer sua caligrafia.

_Décadas depois do que julguei como o auge da perfeição musical, algumas canções ainda podem ser felizmente bastante apreciadas..._   
_Você disse que seríamos fora da curva, e acredito que This Never Happened Before nos representaria bem nisso._   
_Nada de música do Roxette para nós! Ao invés disso, manterei em mente a adorável letra de Sir Paul, que mesmo não tendo sido feita na década certa, descreve com perfeição, muito além do que apenas no título, o que sinto por você porque..._   
_I'm very sure, this never happened to me before. I met you and now I'm sure this never happened before... Now I see, this is the way it's supposed to be, I met you and now I see this is the way it should be, for lovers they shouldn't go it alone, it's not so good when your on your own... So come to me, now we can be what we want to be, I love you and now I see; this is the way it should be..._   
_E apenas caso você tolamente se esqueça; eu nunca não estou pensando em você..._

_Douglas_


	16. Futuro

Talvez a água realmente possuísse propriedades mágicas como alguns acreditaram um dia, talvez ela fosse capaz de curar feridas que, apesar de invisíveis, pareciam marcar muito mais profundamente que qualquer corte por uma lâmina afiada.

Daisy ainda não tinha certeza se acreditava naquilo, mas era fácil tentar fingir que sim. Fechar os olhos e crer que as gotas deslizando por sua pele estavam lavando sua alma, levando embora todas as impurezas e dores que ela carregava.

Adam apertou sua mão com força entre os próprios dedos, e virou para ela confuso quando percebeu que ela estava andando mais devagar a cada passo. Daisy sorriu tranquilizadora e apenas apertou os olhos com força em diversão, querendo que ele entendesse, sem que ela precisasse dizer, que estava adorando o banho de chuva.

Mas eles não estavam longe da casa dele, e mesmo que ela tivesse prolongado a caminhada o máximo possível, eles acabaram chegando até a pequena cobertura em frente a porta dele, e acabaram rindo juntos ao perceberem que estavam tremelicando.

A chuva havia engrossado, e Daisy olhou para o céu inconformada com toda aquela água desabando ao seu redor. Adam estava acariciando sua mão agora, e ela sabia que sua mente estava num frenesi alucinado, ponderando o que fazer a seguir.

— Eu deveria ir — foi o que ela acabou dizendo, ainda encarando a chuva caindo.

A carícia de Adam em sua mão parou, e ela desviou o olhar para seus dedos unidos, sorrindo ao constatar, mais uma vez, o quão minúscula e delicada ela parecia no aperto dele.

— Eu sei que a noite não começou de um jeito bom — Adam respondeu compreensivo — Mas eu realmente não quero que você vá…

— Está tudo bem — Daisy explicou o interrompendo, seus olhos subiram em direção ao rosto dele para que eles pudessem se encarar, e ela sorriu enquanto devolvia o aperto dele em sua mão, como se quisesse enfatizar o que estava dizendo — Mesmo — garantiu — Só acho que não estamos mais no clima para confraternizar…

— Você não pode me fazer essa desfeita — ela fingiu implorar sorrindo — Eu até fui ao mercado com as crianças hoje por você…

Daisy sorriu ao imaginar a cena, e sacudiu o rosto incrédula.

Ela estava com medo, deveria admitir, com medo do que sua vida se tornaria se ela cometesse os mesmos erros de antes, com medo de se sentir péssima sem ninguém para ampará-la daquela vez.

— Isso foi… tenso — ela resolveu dizer finalmente largando a mão dele.

— Joanne é um pouco… 

— Não, não é sobre vocês — Daisy o interrompeu, se apressando para explicar — Apesar de ter sido constrangedor — disse com um riso nervoso — É mais sobre o fato de que eu não a via desde… você sabe… 

E quando Adam entendeu ao que exatamente ela estava se referindo, suspirou totalmente culpado e voltou a pagar a mão de Daisy.

— Ela não _viu_ — foi tudo que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer.

— É, mas ela sabe…

— Ela nem deve mais lembrar disso — Adam tentou a tranquilizar.

— Não sei não — Daisy discordou — O jeito que ela não quer me ver perto dos seus filhos… não me parece algo que alguém que esqueceu falaria…

— Okay — Adam começou a falar quase envergonhado — Acredite ou não, isso era mais sobre mim do que _nós…_ embora eu entenda que seja difícil para ela me ver com você depois de tudo… Nós tivemos uma conversa uns meses atrás, porque ela conheceu uma pessoa e eu fiquei preocupado…

— Adam! — Daisy a interrompeu abismada — Deixa eu adivinhar, você usou as exatas palavras que ela falou?

— Talvez eu tenha insinuado que não gostaria que meus filhos convivessem com um homem qualquer… sim…

— Você estava marcando território — Daisy acusou.

— Eu estava preocupado — ele se defendeu rindo.

— Pelo amor de Deus — Daisy murmurou rindo.

Adam acompanhou suas risadas, e quando Daisy soltou sua mão de novo, daquela vez para levar os dedos até os fios molhados de seu cabelo, ele pôs as próprias mãos nos bolsos para evitar ir inconsciente até ela novamente.

— Mas sério — ele tentou mais baixo — Vamos subir… você se seca, comemos algo e…

— E você me obriga a cantar algo enquanto toca o piano caro que você tem — Daisy completou provocadora.

— É, exatamente isso — ele concordou divertido.

Daisy respirou fundo ponderando suas opções, a chuva ainda caía forte, e ela poderia ir para casa, ficar sozinha, ou sair com algum amigo que provavelmente não reclamaria de sua companhia.

Ou ela poderia subir com Adam, deixar todo o passado realmente para trás, e iniciar verdadeiramente uma nova fase de sua vida, tendo a amizade dele de um jeito fácil, como deveria ter sido desde o início.

Ela foi quem estendeu a mão para ele daquela vez, e Adam voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos animado enquanto a puxava lentamente para porta e a guiava para dentro de sua casa.

E talvez, para dentro de sua vida também.

Daisy não sabia o que esperar do lar de Adam, mas provavelmente não algo tão estéril e sem personalidade quanto o lugar que ela estava encarando.

Tirando o piano negro no canto da sala, nada ali parecia pertencer à ele, e Daisy ficou um pouco de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer enquanto ele a encarava em expectativa.

— Seus filhos passaram o fim de semana inteiro aqui? — ela perguntou sútil.

— Não exatamente? — Adam respondeu confuso — Por que?

— Hm… é que não parece muito o lugar onde uma criança gostaria de ficar confinada.

— Falando assim parece até que eu os estava mantendo em cativeiro.

— Talvez eles se sintam enjaulados…

— Você acabou de dizer que minha casa parece uma jaula?

— Uma jaula cara — Daisy fingiu reformular.

Adam estreitou os olhos em sua direção, e Daisy riu anasalada enquanto dava de ombros.

— Quer dizer… você mandou decorar com o tema culto sagrado em homenagem ao seu amigo reverendo, ou comprou tudo pronto de um catálogo da ArchDaily?

— Eu deveria levar isso como uma ofensa ou esse é apenas seu jeito sutil de se oferecer para me ajudar a redecorar?

— Levando em conta que moro aqui há menos tempo que você e minha casa parece muito mais um lar que a sua, eu diria que você está silenciosamente implorando pela minha ajuda.

— Em minha defesa — Adam começou a dizer com um riso culpado — Eu comprei o primeiro lugar disponível próximo o bastante deles… que tivesse uma garagem e fosse grande o suficiente.

— Quando você se mudou? — Daisy perguntou enquanto passava os dedos levemente pelos móveis.

— Dois meses, talvez menos — ele respondeu pensativo — Eu estava em um apartamento em Manhattan antes disso.

Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse avaliando a situação, e Adam cruzou os braços pacientemente, se controlando para não rir enquanto esperava o veredito dela.

— Pelo menos não precisa de uma reforma — foi o que Daisy acabou falando — Ainda tem salvação.

— Então você vai me ajudar? — ele quis saber esperançoso.

— Já que você insiste tanto… — Daisy brincou.

Adam sorriu de orelha a orelha, e lutou muito consigo mesmo para não se aproximar dela e envolver seu corpo com seus braços, talvez a tirar do chão e rodopiar pela sala.

Mas ele agradeceu como se ela estivesse prestes a fazer o que ele mais necessitava na vida, e Daisy fingiu fazer uma mesura embarcando na brincadeira dele.

Eles riram de um jeito fácil um com o outro, e não parecia difícil ou assustador, era como se eles estivessem se conhecendo outra vez, reconectando ligações em suas almas que um dia eles julgaram impossíveis de consertar.

— Hm… roupas — Adam disse pensativo enquanto apontava para ela.

Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha, e riu anasalada, o que fez Adam se desculpar imediatamente e se explicar que apenas queria pôr para secar.

— Se ficarmos doentes Steff vai nos matar — ele justificou.

E Daisy, que ainda estava rindo, apenas assentiu em concordância.

Os dois se encararam hesitantes, e Daisy franziu o cenho em diversão quando Adam não falou nada por vários segundos.

— Você vai me dar algo pra vestir ou…

— Oh… sim, claro…. _Claro_ — ele disse voltando a si.

Daisy apertou os lábios numa linha fina, e acompanhou Adam para ainda mais dentro de sua casa.

Ele mostrou todos os cômodos, e Daisy se absteve de implicar com ele sobre a impessoalidade do local apenas por já estar silenciosamente realmente planejando ajudá-lo a dar mais vida à tudo.

Ela esperou paciente no quarto de hóspedes enquanto Adam ia ao próprio quarto buscar algo que ela pudesse usar, e Daisy agradeceu por aquilo também, pelos passos curtos que eles estavam dando apesar de se sentirem bem um com o outro.

Com toalhas e um moletom, que definitivamente não caberiam nela, Adam voltou para o quarto e garantiu que suas roupas secariam rapidamente. 

E Daisy riu ao encarar as peças, sabendo que ficaria parecendo estar dentro de um saco ao vestí-las.

Adam a deixou sozinha para que ela tivesse privacidade para se trocar, e quando ele saiu, Daisy suspirou pensativa, constatando que nunca, em nenhum momento dos últimos anos, ela havia se imaginado fazendo algo assim.

Ela tirou as roupas molhadas, e se secou o melhor que pôde. A calça de moletom que Adam trouxera, felizmente, possuía longos cordões para adaptar o aperto na cintura, e ela pôde prendê-los firmemente de um jeito que com certeza não a envergonhariam.

O casaco em si a fez sentir como se estivesse nadando dentro dele, e ela disse isso para Adam quando o encontrou no corredor minutos depois.

Os dois foram juntos até uma pequena lavanderia nos fundos, e Adam riu anasalado por todo o caminho, se controlando para não gargalhar do quanto Daisy parecia uma miniatura de si mesma dentro de suas roupas.

Daisy também riu sobre aquilo, e na cozinha dele, ela foi quem sugeriu que eles tirassem fotos um do outro, porque Adam estava usando um moletom absurdamente igual, e eles pareciam uma pequena dupla de dançarinos fardados.

Ela se encarregou disso enquanto Adam começava a preparar o jantar, e era tão fácil conversar com ele, contar coisas que eles tinham perdido da vida um do outro, Daisy achava que eles nunca tinham se divertido tanto juntos, nem mesmo no início de tudo, quando eles agiam como se o que estivessem vivendo fosse um conto de fadas.

Foi agridoce quando o assunto se desviou para seus animais de estimação, Muffin já havia falecido há bastante tempo, e o outro cachorro que ela e Tom haviam adotado após ele estava com o "pai".

A partida de Moose tinha acontecido há pouco menos de dois anos, e Adam falou um pouco cabisbaixo que não pensava em ter outro cachorro tão cedo.

— Eu deveria te presentear com um gato — Daisy sugeriu amena — Você ficaria feliz com a companhia.

— Ou você poderia me visitar mais vezes — ele rebateu esperto — Assim eu não me sentiria sozinho.

Daisy riu incrédula e fingiu concordar com um aceno de cabeça, Adam havia servido uma taça de vinho para ela, e poucos goles já haviam sido suficientes para deixá-la muito mais suscetível à risadas do que ela faria normalmente.

— Eu preciso reconhecer — Daisy falou séria, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo — Eu vim até aqui especificamente para ver _alguém…_ que não é você.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso, e apontou a faca que segurava na direção de Daisy fingindo estar desconfiado de suas intenções.

Daisy deu um longo gole no vinho entre seus dedos, e riu inocentemente enquanto levantava.

— Diz para mim — ele pediu sedutoramente — Onde você os guarda…

Adam engoliu em seco e pareceu esquecer como formular frases por alguns segundos, até que sua mente processasse a informação de Daisy se inclinando sobre seu balcão e ele compreendesse que ela estava brincando, pareceu demorar uma eternidade.

— Ahm… — ele murmurou confuso — Você fala de…

— Seus awards — Daisy respondeu óbvia, rindo sem pudor da expressão de confusão dele — Eu preciso pôr a mão em um oscar, foi só por isso que vim até aqui…

E ah… okay, certo.

— Oh… sim — Adam disse rindo envergonhado — Eu… hmm… eles estão no quarto…

Daisy franziu o cenho e riu divertida do atordoamento de Adam, e sacudiu o rosto rindo como se estivesse tentando acordar.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo delicadamente e limpou as mãos antes de oferecer uma à Daisy e levá-la em direção ao seu quarto, lá, pelo menos, Daisy fingiu o parabenizar pelo mínimo de personalidade.

Havia uma prateleira em uma das paredes com alguns de seus prêmios mais importantes, e Daisy bateu as palmas animada quando ele pegou um oscar timidamente e ofereceu para ela.

— Eu quero segurar os dois! — Daisy exclamou contente.

Adam fingiu revirar os olhos e pegou o outro prêmio para ela, Daisy segurou os dois nas mãos e encarou com um orgulho deslumbrado o nome de Adam gravado nas bases.

— Você merecia um desses muito mais do que eu — ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu agradecida ao ouvir suas palavras, e Adam gargalhou no segundo seguinte quando ela fingiu fazer as duas estatuetas se beijarem.

O som da gargalhada dele a fez sorrir ainda mais orgulhosa, e logo ela estava se afastando dele, pigarreando e se pondo na ponta dos pés enquanto fingia estar emocionada.

— Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha família, aos meus adoráveis companheiros de cena, e ao… — ela parou pensando no que inventar a seguir e Adam estreitou os olhos enquanto acenava a incentivando a continuar — E _a pessoa_ — ela reformulou hesitante — Que me deu este papel pelo qual fui agraciada com este adorável prêmio.

Adam aplaudiu e Daisy fez uma mesura, pondo um pé atrás do outro enquanto tentava acenar como uma miss, mesmo que fosse impossível com as mãos ocupadas. 

— Eu pediria para você me dar um desses se a ideia de separá-los não fosse inconcebível — ela brincou.

— Você vai ter os próprios em algum momento — foi como ele respondeu.

E Daisy suspirou calma enquanto os devolvia, e se ocupava a olhar ao redor.

Adam tinha uma coleção de vinis, e quando Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa e apontou para eles animada, ele respondeu simplesmente que havia sido Daisy o incentivo para aquilo.

Ela tentou ignorar o sentido por trás da frase, e deslizou os dedos sobre as capas, lembrando que em algum lugar no passado, uma versão mais jovens deles haviam vivido algo parecido.

Exceto que em posições invertidas, Adam era aquele mexendo em suas coisas, e ela mostrava sua casa para ele.

Parecia ter sido em uma outra vida agora, uma vida que por muito pouco ela achou que poderia esquecer.

Perdida no ato de catalogar mentalmente cada ponto do gosto musical de Adam, Daisy mal notou quando ele se aproximou dela devagar e ofereceu algo cauteloso.

Parecia um livro fino, mas quando Daisy o pegou entre os dedos percebeu que era um leve iPad negro.

— A senha é o seu aniversário — ele admitiu num sussurro.

Daisy o encarou surpresa, mas se forçou a levantar uma sobrancelha em diversão. Adam não precisava ficar tímido sobre aquilo com ela, já imaginando o conteúdo do aparelho, Daisy sorriu confortadora e simplesmente assentiu ao que ele disse enquanto ligava a tela e digitava a senha.

Só havia uma pasta na tela inicial, e quando Daisy a abriu, seus dedos apertaram inconscientemente a tela entre eles.

A primeira foto era deles se encarando com a luz do sol os fazendo brilhar como ouro, e as próximas eram todas de quase o mesmo instante.

Ela lembrava daquilo, mas haviam tantas mais para serem vistas, que Daisy precisou respirar fundo para começar a deslizar a tela para baixo.

Tinham dezenas em tons azuis, e ela não precisou focar ou abrir nenhuma para saber que eram do tempo que eles haviam passado na Austrália. 

Apenas ao chegar nas vermelhas brilhantes ela sentiu necessidade de parar, ela e Adam pareciam tão felizes e a vontade naqueles dias, era esperança o que os fazia sorrir verdadeiramente um para o outro.

Eles pensaram realmente que poderiam ser amigos, que a vida seria como aquele set para sempre, e que a paixão que os envolvia poderia ser enterrada se eles se divertissem o suficiente.

Era real, Daisy pensou, a maneira como eles se trataram naquelas poucas semanas, era daquele jeito que deveria ter sido depois, se eles apenas…

Ela encarou uma específica que fez seu coração bater com força em seu peito, seus olhos estavam fechados de tanto rir, e seu sorriso em si parecia capaz de rasgar suas bochechas.

Seu corpo estava jogado sobre os ombros de Adam, e ele estava fazendo _joinha_ e sorrindo inocentemente para câmara, ele estava ensopado de suor, mas não parecia cansado de forma alguma, e Daisy quase podia ouvir suas risadas escandalosas de novo, como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Se eles tivessem parado ali, talvez suas vidas teriam sido completamente diferentes.

Talvez ela tivesse visto os filhos dele crescendo, e talvez ele tivesse ido ao casamento dela.

Talvez eles nunca tivessem se afastado, e talvez nada do que sofreram depois tivesse existido.

As últimas depois daquelas eram poucas, não havia nada comprometedor, ou que indicasse que eles tinham sido algo além de bons amigos.

Exceto pela última linha, só haviam três fotos nela, e todas mostravam seus rostos sorridentes colados um no outro.

Eles pareciam tão jovens, e Daisy não pensaria que eles tinham acabado de fazer sexo se estivesse as vendo pela primeira vez.

— Eu apaguei todas as outras — Adam murmurou depois que tempo demais havia passado e Daisy continuava em silêncio encarando a tela — Com tudo que você pediu…

— Eu sei — Daisy respondeu baixinho.

Adam quis repetir, porque algo nela parecia não crer tanto naquilo, ele sabia a razão, mas ele também sabia que Daisy não gostaria de voltar naquele assunto.

Não naquele momento pelo menos, na verdade nunca talvez.

— Eu posso te mandar algumas — ele sugeriu cauteloso — Ou todas… se você quiser escolher.

— Pode ser — Daisy concordou pensativa — Algumas estão muito boas… mereciam ser enquadradas.

— Todas as suas fotos mereciam ser enquadradas — Adam respondeu sem pensar.

E Daisy suspirou cansada, porque ela entendeu que não importava o quanto se sentisse bem, Adam sempre mexeria com ela de alguma forma.

Ele significava demais para que ela fosse capaz de simplesmente desligar suas reações a cada uma de suas frases, e estava tudo bem, sentir algo dentro dela fervilhar, se aquele era mais um indício de que ela ainda estava viva, não havia razão para reclamar.

Depois eles voltaram para a cozinha, e comeram direto da panela, fingindo lutar com os talheres e brigando por cada pedaço, e Daisy não sabia que sentia tanta falta de fazer coisas assim com alguém até que estivesse fazendo de novo.

Eles sentaram um de frente para o outro no sofá, e conversaram sobre suas famílias como velhos amigos realmente fariam depois de tanto tempo longe.

Adam não pôde evitar se mostrar chocado ao ouvir que Kika tinha três filhos com um homem chamado Frank, e Daisy deu de ombros ao explicar para Adam como o marido de sua irmã havia entrado em suas vidas.

— Mas e o Harry? — Adam quis saber curioso.

— Eles terminaram poucos meses depois da nossa viagem para a Austrália — Daisy contou sorrindo — Ele mora na França atualmente, e estava no casamento dela.

— Não foi um término dramático então?

— Nah — Daisy negou rindo — Harry sempre foi muito gentil para ser capaz disso.

— Ele continuou amigo de toda a família?

— Sim, ele não era…

Daisy parou de falar ao perceber o que estava prestes a dizer, e Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido ao notar a hesitação dela.

— Babaca? — ele sugeriu rindo

Daisy apertou os lábios um no outro para evitar sorrir, e bebeu longos goles da taça de vinho que segurava.

— Não foi a mesma coisa — Daisy tentou explicar quando criou coragem para falar — Ele era amigo de todos nós há tanto tempo… eles namoravam há anos e…

— E ele não partiu o coração de Kika em centenas de pedaços — Adam tentou completar.

E Daisy não pode evitar tossir ao rir, porque falar sobre aquilo agora era estupidamente engraçado.

— É… algo assim — ela concordou simplesmente.

Eles sorriram em silêncio, e Daisy pôs a taça, agora vazia, no chão próxima aos seus pés. Ela meio que se espreguiçou levemente, se sentindo contente demais com o álcool circulando em seu sistema.

Quando ela olhou para Adam de novo, ele a estava encarando com curiosidade, como se estivesse estudando seu rosto, e ela não pôde evitar arquear uma sobrancelha em desafio, sentindo os olhos dele a analisando como lasers.

— O que? — ela acabou perguntando quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável.

O sorriso melindroso de Adam a fez sentar um pouco mais ereta, e ele sorveu longos goles da própria taça antes de a pôr ao lado da vazia de Daisy no chão.

— Posso… perguntar uma coisa? — ele começou a falar cauteloso.

E Daisy assentiu hesitante, mesmo que houvesse um enorme sorriso estampando seus lábios, os dois pareciam perdidos no momento, sem barreiras ou script de como deveriam agir um com o outro.

— Você transou noite passada — foi o que ele disse a seguir.

E Daisy franziu o nariz enquanto ria confusa.

— Isso não é uma pergunta — foi como ela o respondeu.

Adam gargalhou baixinho, e meio que relaxou mais ainda sobre o sofá, seu corpo ficando meio mole enquanto ele a encarava como se esperasse que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

— Eu acho que ainda posso notar — ele acabou dizendo — O jeito que você fica depois…

— Sinto te decepcionar — Daisy falou rindo — Mas acho que você não me conhece mais tão bem assim.

— Tem um chupão no seu pescoço — ele pronunciou calmamente.

E Daisy engoliu em seco nervosa, quase gritando um " _Credo_ " desesperado, e levando as mãos ao pescoço.

Mas seus olhos encaram fundo os de Adam, e ela estreitou o cenho enquanto notava o sorriso ladino querendo surgir nos lábios dele.

— Você está blefando — ela acusou.

— Mas foi um blefe muito bom, admita — ele brincou rindo.

E Daisy bufou desacreditada, ela socaria seu braço se ele estivesse mais próximo. Mas ao invés disso ela se contentou em revirar os olhos em sua direção e fingir uma risada debochada.

— Você transou com alguém ontem a noite? — ela perguntou, simplesmente para importuná-lo.

— Eu estava com meus filhos — Adam respondeu fingindo estar chocado.

— Oh meu Deus… verdade — Daisy percebeu horrorizada.

Eles gargalharam alto juntos, e Daisy não pôde evitar admitir que havia beijado alguém na noite anterior.

— Mas você não teria como saber disso apenas olhando para minha cara — ela ditou — Então você só estava dando um palpite.

— Talvez minha percepção sobre você esteja um pouco enferrujada, mas eu ainda posso…

— Adam… — Daisy o interrompeu um pouco séria — Não vamos fazer isso, okay?

— Isso?

— Flertar — Daisy esclareceu — Nós estamos tentando ser amigos e...

— Amigos falam sobre sexo — ele brincou.

— Não quando um deles não transa há eras — ela o interrompeu irônica.

— Você não transa há eras? — ele brincou debochado.

— _Ha ha ha_ — ela fingiu rir.

Mas Adam acabou gargalhando descontrolando, e Daisy foi incapaz de não o acompanhar.

As covinhas dele estavam salientes em suas bochechas, e ela não se importou quando levou o dedo indicador até lá, porque se não era grande coisa, ela deveria se acostumar.

Quando eles pararam de rir, um silêncio confortável se instalou entre os dois, e Daisy pensou bastante sobre a pergunta dele, e sobre como ela gostaria que fosse fácil conversar sobre aquilo com ele, porque isso significaria que não era importante, que eles não eram mais afetados pelas lembranças que aquele assunto trazia.

E por pensar que talvez devesse se forçar àquilo também, Daisy suspirou e criou coragem para fingir que não se importava, porque talvez se ela se esforçasse bastante, em algum momento se tornasse verdade.

— Você realmente não transou com mais ninguém depois dela?

Adam franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios numa linha fina, seus olhos brilharam divertidos, e Daisy entendeu a razão antes mesmo que ele a respondesse.

— Você supôs isso — ele disse provocador.

— Você me induziu à isso — Daisy rebateu rindo.

— Mas você não estava exatamente errada com suas suposições em relação ao meu estresse — ele brincou.

— Então faz muito tempo de qualquer jeito? — ela adivinhou. 

— Muito tempo é relativo — Adam respondeu misterioso.

E Daisy gargalhou de novo.

— Quem? — ela acabou perguntando curiosa.

— Ninguém importante — ele disse sem pestanejar — Sexo casual apenas… e você?

Daisy não precisou pensar muito sobre aquilo.

— Duas pessoas depois do divórcio — ela contou pensativa — Jason…

— O cara que vem ver a estreia — Adam adivinhou.

— Viria — Daisy corrigiu rindo — Ele está num relacionamento sério agora, então… talvez ele venha me prestigiar em outra data, mas…

— Sinto muito — Adam falou.

— Não é importante — Daisy garantiu — Estou feliz por ele de qualquer maneira. Mas… e você?

— Quantas pessoas depois do divórcio? — Adam repetiu o que ela havia dito.

— Você teve alguém antes? — Daisy brincou.

— Além de você? — ele soltou inconsciente.

E eles ficaram em silêncio por no máximo três segundos antes de cair na gargalhada, e Daisy ficou quase sem ar de tanto rir enquanto murmurava que iria para o inferno.

O assunto acabou se perdendo quando eles começaram a brincar sobre precisarem treinar o fôlego, e Adam não perdeu a oportunidade de sugerir que eles ensaiassem uma música qualquer rapidamente.

— Você esperou a noite inteira por uma oportunidade para me pedir isso — Daisy falou alegre.

— Você pode me culpar? — Adam se defendeu, já levantando do lado dela e se dirigindo para o piano.

Ele fingiu pensar em qual música tocar por alguns minutos, e ele e Daisy entraram em uma pequena discussão que parecia muito um dejavu de algo que eles tinham vivido há tanto tempo.

Mas ele aceitou tocar qualquer coisa de the phantom of the opera, quando Daisy brincou que era por aquilo que eles estavam ali.

— Você sabe todas de cór? — ela perguntou impressionada quando ele tocou as primeiras notas sem olhar para nenhuma partitura.

— Apenas as que eu estou mais ansioso para ouvir você cantar — ele respondeu galante.

E Daisy riu de seu charme daquela vez, porque tinha uma grande diferença entre ele ser quem era naturalmente, ou flertar com ela propositalmente.

E talvez ela pudesse se acostumar com aquilo também, com o fato de que ele era absurdamente atraente demais para o próprio bem.

Ela se pôs ao lado do piano e pigarreou, fingindo se preparar, os dois sorriram um para o outro, e Daisy fechou os olhos enquanto ele voltava a tocar a introdução da canção, em um ritmo bem mais lento do que o necessário.

— _Think of me / think of me fondly when we've said goodbye / Remember me once in a while - please promise me you'll try / When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free / If you ever find a moment / Spare a thought for me..._

Quando ela abriu os olhos outra vez, Adam a estava encarando maravilhado, e ela respirou fundo agradecida pelo quanto acreditava que ele realmente adorava sua voz.

Ela continuou o encarando enquanto se preparava para continuar, mas daquela vez a letra parecia muito mais pessoal e emocionante do que qualquer um dos dois parecia preparado para lidar.

— _We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea / But if you can still remember, stop and think of me…_

Seus olhos arderam involuntariamente, mas ela continuou surpreendentemente a sorrir, encarando os olhos de Adam que estavam brilhando exatamente como os dela deveriam estar.

— _Think of all the things we've shared and seen / Don't think about the things which might have been…_

Seus olhos fecharam outra vez, e seus dedos apertaram a madeira do piano ao seu lado, ela se permitiu quase se agarrar ao objeto, como se precisasse dele para se manter em equilíbrio enquanto cantava.

— _Think of me / think of me waking silent and resigned / Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind…_

O ritmo com que Adam tocava, a permitiu respirar fundo como uma pausa, mas da próxima vez que ela cantou sua voz saiu muito mais baixa e forte do que deveria.

— _Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do / There will never be a day when I won't think of..._

Adam parou de tocar delicadamente quando Daisy não continuou, e ele suspirou ao ver uma lágrima solitária correndo pela bochecha dela.

Daisy respirou fundo e murmurou _"You"_ fracamente antes de abrir os olhos outra vez, e quando ela notou Adam igualmente emocionado como ela, sorriu sincera apesar de tudo.

Ele não pôde evitar fungar, e ela soltou uma risadinha divertida enquanto limpava os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e sentava ao lado dele devagar.

O silêncio entre os dois não parecia desconfortável, porque eles sentiam que entendiam um ao outro muito mais do que as palavras eram capazes de explicar.

Daisy acabou deslizando os dedos por algumas teclas depois de alguns minutos, e Adam riu quando reconheceu as notas de brilha brilha estrelinha.

Ela riu junto com ele quando parou, e os dois respiraram profundamente em sintonia.

— Estou tentando fazer uma lista — Daisy murmurou quebrando o silêncio — De todas as coisas boas que vivemos…

Adam virou o rosto em sua direção, e ela sorriu envergonhada, dando de ombros enquanto começava a explicar.

— Essa noite, vendo você cozinhar para mim… conversando sobre nossas famílias, nossas vidas… Lembrei daquele primeiro final de semana na minha casa… e depois disso, é fácil pensar em momentos específicos onde eu me senti tão feliz quanto. 

— Você tem uma lista de coisas ruins? — Adam não pôde evitar perguntar.

E Daisy suspirou corajosa pensando naquilo.

— Ainda não — ela reconheceu — Mas me sinto pronta para encará-las… e acho que se for capaz de fazer uma lista com elas também, verei que as boas se sobressaem.

Adam sorriu fracamente, mas até aquela fraca demonstração de felicidade, era muito mais esperançosa do que eles haviam sentido em muito tempo.

E eles se apegaram à ela juntos, certos de que daquela vez ainda estariam ali depois de tudo.

Ao lado um do outro.


	17. Passado

Insegurança era uma sensação curiosa.

Daisy não pensou que se sentiria  _ tão _ terrivelmente insegura pouco tempo depois de se sentir tão bem, porque felicidade e medo eram sensações absurdamente divergentes, e não deveria ser possível sentir as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Por isso, mesmo que ela quisesse desesperadamente continuar alegre e apenas ansiosa para reencontrar Adam, toda sua felicidade havia começado a se esvair no momento em que pegara o próprio telefone.

O bilhete de Adam havia sido guardado com muito cuidado em uma de suas gavetas, e o livro do qual ele tinha tirado uma citação agora estava posto ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama, e Daisy gostaria muito de não ter saído da doce ignorância que a despedida dele trouxera.

Mas a realidade havia voltado para atormentá-la, e as mensagens que ele havia enviado ainda naquela madrugada estavam batendo em seu rosto como se quisessem ter certeza de que ela estava desperta.

Horas já haviam passado desde que ele as enviara, e Daisy gostaria que ele fosse mais  _ específico _ , porque uma parte sombria dela estava interpretando suas palavras de um jeito  _ ruim _ que a fazia se sentir doente.

_ "Ainda não tive coragem suficiente para olhar… no lugar onde estou agora, talvez nunca consiga." _

O breve texto antecipava um aviso para que ela verificasse o email, e nele havia um vídeo que fez o estômago de Daisy revirar, a miniatura mostrava, felizmente, apenas a mão esquerda de Adam espalmada em sua barriga, mas a contagem do tempo parecia muito mais longa do que Daisy achava que deveria ser.

Seu corpo parecia tremelicar inteiro sempre que ela cogitava a possibilidade de dar play, e talvez Adam não conseguisse ver por ter se arrependido amargamente de tê-lo feito, exatamente como ela estava arrependida agora.

Talvez ele tivesse tentado, e talvez ela estivesse horrorosa. Talvez ele quisesse apenas apagar, mas não queria dizer aquilo para não magoá-la…

Daisy precisava desesperadamente dizer para ele fazer aquilo, se era o que os dois queriam, eles deveriam apenas esquecer, fingir que nunca aconteceu e nunca repetir.

Ela desviou o olhar da tela do celular e passou os dedos levemente pelos pulsos vermelhos, seu coração estava afundando cada vez que ela lembrava da sensação de puxá-los contra as amarras que Adam havia feito na noite anterior, e um desespero inconsciente estava começando a dominá-la.

Ela respirou fundo e se empertigou quando percebeu que estava mordendo os lábios com força demais, e seus olhos ardiam inexplicavelmente.

Daisy pensaria que tudo aquilo poderia ser explicado com TPM, se ela não tivesse menstruado alguns dias antes.

Não fazia sentido se sentir tão vulnerável e desesperada, Adam apagaria se ela pedisse, talvez ele já tivesse apagado do próprio telefone.

Ela pensou em fazer o mesmo com o email que ele havia mandado, apenas excluir, mas ela já tinha fechado a tela e simplesmente não tinha coragem de voltar lá.

Era estupidamente ridículo, todo o pavor em que ela estava imbuída, mas ela não sabia como evitar se sentir daquela maneira.

Ela resolveu mandar uma mensagem antes que explodisse por desespero, mas após escrever pelo menos sete tentativas diferentes de pedidos aleatórios, um áudio parecia soar como um jeito melhor de fazer aquilo.

Exceto que falar soava infinitamente pior, e após quase vinte minutos, resumidos em Daisy gravando e bufando sempre que desistia, ela acabou sendo salva de começar a chorar quando seu celular começou a tocar em suas mãos.

Era Poppy, e Daisy pensou bem antes de atender, ela por alguma razão sentia que não deveria falar com ninguém naquele instante, como se doses fortes de vergonha e timidez estivessem correndo em suas veias ao invés de sangue.

Como se alguém fosse simplesmente adivinhar tudo que ela havia feito na noite anterior apenas por ouvir sua voz.

O telefone chamou até que a ligação caísse na caixa postal, mas voltou a tocar no segundo seguinte, e Daisy, que havia começado a tremer nervosa atendeu num fraco ímpeto de coragem.

Foi a voz de Kika quem gritou nos seus ouvidos no entanto, e Daisy não pôde evitar perguntar irritada o que ela queria.

— Ugh… ele foi tem poucas horas e você já está mal humorada — Foi Poppy quem disse rindo.

— Vocês não tem nada melhor para fazer? — Daisy perguntou chorosa.

E ela podia ver perfeitamente em sua mente a maneira como suas irmãs devem ter franzido o cenho, porque a desolação em sua voz era perceptível além da conta, e quando Kika falou outra vez, foi de um jeito muito mais suave e arrependido.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dazz? — ela quis saber calma.

E Daisy odiava o quanto ela era sensitiva, ou talvez apenas pudesse lê-la fácil demais.

— Não — ela negou no entanto.

Sua voz soando muito mais magoada do que ela pretendia.

— Apenas saudade? — Kika tentou sugerir.

— É… talvez — Daisy achou melhor dizer.

Concordar, com o que quer que fosse que elas estivessem pensando, parecia muito mais fácil do que reconhecer que ela estava começando a surtar por algo que ela e Adam haviam feito durante o sexo.

Porque admitir  _ o que _ exatamente eles haviam feito era inconcebível.

Jamais aconteceria.

Se Daisy soubesse o quanto se sentiria mal por causa daquilo, o quanto se envergonharia, e se arrependeria…

— Will estava pensando… — Poppy interrompeu nada sútil mudando de assunto — Adam mora em Nova Iorque, certo? Deveríamos visitar antes do aniversário de um ano de Nick… a propósito, você e ele precisam estar disponíveis, pensamos em ir para Cumbria, na casa em Lakeside…

— Pops… — Daisy interrompeu enquanto respirava com dificuldade — Parece adorável, mas eu preciso desligar…

— Dazz espera — Kika tentou chamar.

— Eu preciso ir buscar Muffin na casa da mamãe — ela disse para se desculpar — Falo com vocês depois.

E desligou, sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta.

Seus olhos fecharam com força, e ela respirou profundamente algumas vezes enquanto apertava o celular entre os dedos. Seu coração palpitava acelerado dentro do peito, e ela queria desesperadamente apenas ligar para Adam e garantir de uma vez que a existência daquele vídeo fosse apagada.

Mas ele ainda não deveria ter chegado em casa, aquela altura por mais que estivesse longe o bastante, ainda deveriam faltar quase três horas para que ele desembarcasse em Nova Iorque, Daisy não queria assustá-lo com tão pouco tempo de distância…

Ela esperaria, pacientemente, que ele entrasse em contato outra vez antes de falar algo.

E para tentar se distrair decidiu fazer realmente o que havia dito para as irmãs, e se aprontou para ir até a casa dos pais.

Seu celular foi "esquecido" em cima da cama, e Daisy procurou vestir suas roupas mais "comportadas" para sair de casa, embora ela não pretendesse encontrar com ninguém além da mãe e do pai, parecia que usar qualquer outra coisa que não cobrisse todos os seus membros a deixaria absurdamente exposta.

Sair de casa e respirar ar puro pareceu suficiente para distraí-la, e seus pais estavam felizes o bastante com sua presença para conseguirem se preocupar com outra coisa.

Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse fungando ao chegar lá, culpar a brusca mudança no clima foi convincente, e sua mãe achou justo entupi-la com chás e carinho antes que ela voltasse para a própria casa no início da noite.

E Daisy estaria mentindo para si mesma, se dissesse que não havia pensado a tarde inteira em seu telefone jogado em cima da cama, e no que Adam teria dito ao chegar em Nova Iorque.

Se ele teria ligado, ou mandado outra mensagem.

Mas ao chegar em casa ela se decepcionou ao encontrar nada além de mensagens amorosas de suas irmãs em seu telefone, e talvez Adam estivesse muito cansado pela viagem para querer falar com ela.

Ou talvez ele estivesse envergonhado por ela… uma voz ruim disse no fundo de sua mente.

Ela deveria ligar, acabar logo com aquilo.

Mas o medo estúpido em seu sistema era paralisante, e tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi chorar frustrada enquanto tentava focar em outra coisa.

Ela falaria com ele no dia seguinte… porque ele com certeza ligaria no dia seguinte.

E Daisy tinha plena consciência de que toda aquela tristeza, medo e uma quase repulsa de si mesma não era normal.

Tinha algo muito errado com ela, mas apenas abraçar seu cachorro enquanto chorava, após reler o bilhete que Adam havia deixado, era o que ela tinha forças para fazer.

Ela melhoraria depois, foi o que ela pensou para tentar se convencer.

Depois.

Mas no dia seguinte ela se sentia, se possível, ainda pior.

E quando Adam não ligou, ou não entrou em contato de forma alguma, Daisy teve absoluta certeza de que ele também não conseguia.

Que ele deveria estar enojado pelo modo que ela havia agido da última vez em que transaram, e era absurdo pensar coisas assim quando uma parte sua tinha certeza de que aquilo estava  _ errado… _ que ela deveria estar passando por algo desconhecido, qualquer coisa que explicasse a maneira que seu corpo parecia prestes a desabar.

Por isso, com seu último resquício de consciência e confiança, Daisy decidiu ligar para ele, apenas para confirmar que estava  _ enlouquecendo… _ que toda aquela insegurança e mal estar era indevida.

Mas Adam não a atendeu, e embora ainda houvesse uma parte sua que se apegava a todo o resto que eles tinham vivido juntos, aquele monstro gigante de pavor a estava consumindo rapidamente, e tudo piorou quando ela viu fotos suas do dia anterior na internet, com todos os jornais e todas as pessoas comentando o quão desleixada e esquisita ela estava.

Se eles soubessem… se eles vissem…

Daisy começou a sentir uma falta de ar absurda ao pensar no que aconteceria se aquele vídeo vazasse, o que as pessoas diriam ao vê-la tão horrorosa e quebrada.

O que seus pais pensariam dela, o que sua família faria.

Você nunca pensa que está tendo um ataque de pânico ao ter um, a sensação de desespero e morte iminente tornam seus pensamentos nublados e incoerentes, e se manter consciente é praticamente impossível.

E chorar não era o bastante para a libertar de todo o horror que a sufocava, e talvez tudo fosse mais fácil se ela pedisse ajuda, mas Daisy se sentia incapacitada demais para fazer algo além de se encolher no próprio corpo e chorar copiosamente enquanto abraçava seu cachorro.

Muffin, apesar de tudo, parecia bem mais consciente que ela, e dava pequenas lambidas em seu rosto esporadicamente, por todo o período de tempo em que Daisy se manteve chorando.

E quando ela se acalmou, após cochilar de exaustão por tanto choro, Daisy benevolentemente se sentiu um pouco melhor para ser capaz de pensar com clareza.

— Preciso de ajuda — foi o que ela murmurou para a escuridão de seu quarto.

Mas foi o fato de que ela vomitou ao tentar ver o vídeo em seu email,que a fez marcar uma consulta para o dia seguinte.

Ela ainda estava sentada no chão do banheiro ao lado do vaso, após ter posto tudo que havia comido no dia para fora, o celular entre seus dedos, porque ela havia corrido com ele na mão quando começou a se sentir nauseada.

Daisy respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar enquanto procurava no Google o que precisava, e felizmente não precisou fazer nenhuma ligação para confirmar sua presença; ela não conseguiria ouvir a própria voz naquele momento.

E enquanto tomava banho, tentando desesperadamente se sentir  _ limpa _ de alguma forma, ela se permitiu chorar uma última vez, antes de dizer para si mesma que precisava se reerguer.

Se perguntando como ela encararia Adam dali alguns dias, mas mais importante que isso, totalmente certa de que ele deveria estar igualmente desesperado sobre seu reencontro.

Porque era aquilo, ele definitivamente deveria estar com nojo dela.

-x-

No aeroporto, dois dias antes, Adam se sentia absurdamente excitado.

Ele felizmente, era controlado o bastante para não ficar de pau duro em lugares públicos, mesmo assim, ele tinha certeza absoluta que era mais tesão, do que qualquer outra coisa, o que estava correndo por seu sistema nervoso.

Incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa que não em Daisy, ou em tudo que eles haviam feito nas últimas horas, ele se pegou vagando pela galeria do seu celular, admirando todas as fotos dela que ele estava, inconscientemente, começando a colecionar.

Ele tinha certeza absoluta de que havia escolhido a citação perfeita para pôr no bilhete que deixara sobre a mesa dela, porque ele era simplesmente incapaz de parar de pensar nela.

E ele a amava, porra, ele a amava.

Constatar aquilo havia sido tão natural e fácil, talvez ele tenha a amado muito tempo antes de perceber.

Porque amor tinha a ver com carinho e admiração, e ele sentia tudo isso por ela muito antes de estar apaixonado por ela.

Talvez ele devesse pedi-la em namoro como um adolescente emocionado, porque era aquilo que eles estavam fazendo, certo?

Eles estavam namorando como tolos apaixonados, viajando juntos e transando em todas as oportunidades possíveis.

Deus, há quanto tempo ele não se sentia tão jovem e vivo daquele jeito?

Seus dedos pararam trêmulos sobre o vídeo que eles haviam feito, e Adam engoliu em seco ao constatar no quanto ele queria ver aquilo…

No quanto ele queria estar com ela de novo.

Ele respirou fundo, riu inconformado com o próprio desespero, e decidiu enviar o vídeo para ela.

Talvez eles pudessem ver juntos depois, ou talvez eles apenas conversassem sobre aquilo quando ligassem um para o outro…

E Jesus, ele não havia nem deixado Londres ainda e já estava pensando em telefonar para ela.

Ele definitivamente precisava se controlar.

O texto de uma rápida mensagem foi a única coisa não-explícita que ele conseguiu pensar em dizer, e enviar o vídeo para ela foi um pouco libertador, o fez sentir menos tenso e mais ansioso para próxima vez em que eles se veriam.

Adam estava sorrindo bobo ao embarcar, e parecia ter esquecido de todos os seus problemas e preocupações enquanto, surpreendentemente, dormia um bom sono por toda a viagem.

A realidade não o atingiu até que ele estivesse em casa, e mesmo ela não quebrou seu espírito ou o deixou atormentado.

Ele simplesmente voltou a si, como se sua mente estivesse vivendo em um mundo de fantasias nas duas últimas semanas, e agora ele houvesse acordado para o mundo real.

Era meio poético que isso tivesse acontecido naquele instante, naquela cidade, porque Nova Iorque nunca havia parecido tão cinza, se comparado com os lugares em que ele tinha estado na semana anterior, realmente ele poderia pensar que havia sonhado tudo, se ainda não houvessem manchas em sua pele feitas pelos lábios e dedos de Daisy.

Fracos raios de sol estavam iluminando sua sala no entanto, eles escaparam por entre as nuvens e banharam tudo em sua frente numa luz laranja opaca, refletindo pelas grandes janelas de vidro com vista para a ilha de Manhattan, fazendo os móveis e a mulher de pé em frente elas brilharem de um modo melancólico.

Joanne não olhou para ele quando o ouviu bater a porta, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, longe demais de onde realmente estava para dar atenção para ele.

Mas Adam estava surpreso demais com sua presença para simplesmente passar por ela e ignorá-la, mesmo que uma parte sua quisesse fazer exatamente aquilo, a gravidade de um segundo para o outro parecia mais densa, e ele sentia que seus pés estavam plantados no chão como se ele fosse incapaz de se mover.

— Jo… — ele chamou, bilhões de vezes mais nervoso do que pretendia.

Ela não virou o rosto para encará-lo, mas seus ombros subiram e desceram numa longa respiração, como se ela estivesse voltando a si, ou se preparando para algo.

— Eu esperei você chegar — ela disse ainda encarando a paisagem além das janelas — Na semana passada — explicou — Eu sabia que as gravações na Irlanda acabariam naquele fim de semana então… eu esperei você chegar — repetiu pausadamente.

Adam respirou fundo, sabendo que eles estariam realmente fazendo aquilo agora, e forçou seus pés a darem pequenos passos para perto dela, ainda longe demais.

— Eu fiz um jantar — ela voltou a dizer, enquanto ignorava sua aproximação.

Tinha um sorriso fraco estampando seus lábios agora, mas o som em sua voz soava muito mais machucado do que divertido.

— Espalhei rosas e velas pela casa toda — ela contou, negando com o rosto como se não pudesse acreditar nas próprias palavras — E esperei você chegar… — repetiu mais uma vez, mas não havia nada além de amargura em sua voz.

Adam parou de se mover, poucos metros longe dela, e suspirou cansado.

Um mês antes, ou talvez mais que isso, eles haviam se visto uma última vez, e sim, eles haviam dito que conversariam sobre  _ tudo _ quando ele retornasse do trabalho.

Mas nenhum plano havia sido feito, ela nem ao menos tinha sugerido esperar por ele em casa, ela não pisava lá há meses de qualquer forma.

E Adam havia suposto que aquele era o fim, a falta de aliança no dedo dela, ou a forma em que eles haviam feito sexo, como se ela quisesse provar um ponto…

E ele pensou realmente que o  _ tudo _ que eles conversariam ao se ver outra vez, seria sobre não haver mais motivos para estarem juntos.

Mas ele não era idiota, e se ela estava ali, tão à vontade, e ao mesmo tempo tão magoada, só deixava claro o quanto eles esperavam coisas totalmente opostas de seu reencontro.

— Mas você não veio — ela constatou por fim, dessa vez voltando a esbanjar um riso fraco na voz — E eu me perguntei se você tinha resolvido tirar alguns dias de folga — acrescentou como se estivesse pensando sozinha — Mas eu me preocupei quando cinco dias haviam passado e você ainda não tinha voltado… — falou diminuindo o tom — Eu tentei te ligar, mas você não me atendeu, e depois seu telefone só dava desligado… — ela suspirou derrotada e finalmente virou o rosto para encará-lo — Eu liguei pro seu agente e ele me deu o numero  _ dela… _ da sua  _ colega _ de trabalho… — finalizou com desdém.

Adam respirou fundo exausto, sabendo exatamente onde aquela conversa terminaria agora.

Não era desse jeito que ele queria fazer as coisas, se possível, não era naquele momento também.

Mas a raiva emanando dela estava o atingindo muito mais do que ele estava preparado para suportar, e seus olhos acusadores liberaram um gatilho em sua mente o fazendo acordar de seu estupor.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou sério, tentando soar o menos irritado possível.

Se era assim que ela queria fazer aquilo, ela não era a única pessoa magoada naquela história.

— É minha casa, Adam — ela sussurrou, muito mais calma do que ele esperava que ela fizesse.

— Você não parecia lembrar disso nos últimos meses — ele acusou.

E Joanne suspirou risonha, como se estivesse impaciente e incrédula, eles já haviam discutido sobre aquilo dezenas de vezes antes, parecia até um dejavu, a maneira como eles sempre terminavam no mesmo lugar, dizendo as mesmas coisas.

Mas ela não os deixaria cair naquele looping daquela vez, não era por isso que ela estava ali.

— Onde você estava? – ela questionou o ignorando.

— O que? — Adam perguntou com o cenho franzido, não conseguindo acreditar que ela realmente tornaria tudo aquilo sobre ele.

— Com  _ ela _ — Joanne explicou, mesmo que não fosse necessário — Para onde vocês foram?

E Adam deveria simplesmente bufar e ir tomar o banho que o corpo dele estava implorando para tomar, ou talvez apenas se jogar na cama e dormir até esquecer que a vida real estava o sufocando outra vez.

Mas ele também não tinha razões plausíveis para adiar aquilo, se era o que ela queria, talvez o tom da conversa não fosse o ideal, porque ela não tinha o direito de soar tão acusatória, como se não tivesse feito exatamente o mesmo meses atrás, por isso Adam apenas desistiu.

— Austrália — foi como ele respondeu simplesmente.

— O que vocês foram fazer lá? — Joanne quis saber nervosa.

— Por que você se importa? — Adam rebateu

— Porque eu esperei você, Adam! — ela disse alto finalmente perdendo sua pose defensiva — Esperei você como uma idiota e você não apareceu… o que diabos você foi fazer na  _ Austrália _ com aquela garota?

— Fomos visitar a irmã dela — Adam disse de uma vez, surpreendentemente soando muito mais tranquilo agora que Joanne parecia prestes a explodir — Ela teve bebê recentemente e… 

— Por que? — Joanne o interrompeu chorosa.

E aquela pergunta tinha tantos significados, Adam viu nos olhos lacrimejantes dela tudo que ela não conseguia dizer.

Por que ele estava tão calmo? Por que ele visitaria a família dela? Por que ele havia dormido com outra mulher? Por que ele não queria mais salvar o casamento deles?

E Adam tinha milhões de respostas para todas as perguntas não ditas dela.

Porque ele estava cansado, porque ela havia desistido deles primeiro, porque ele não queria ser o único lutando por algo que parecia não ter salvação.

Mas falar qualquer uma daquelas coisas faria parecer que tudo que ele havia vivido com Daisy nas últimas semanas eram em razão dos seus problemas, era porque ele precisava se distrair e não pensar no seu casamento fracassado.

E aquilo não era verdade.

Porque ele teria ficado com qualquer outra pessoa se fosse aquilo, ou ele teria ficado com Daisy há mais tempo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer simplesmente que era porque ele estava apaixonado, ela voltou a falar o tirando de seus devaneios.

— Por que você solicitou exames para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis?

E por favor? 

Adam a encarou abismado, processando a pergunta, engolindo como um líquido amargo, incrédulo sobre ela realmente ter perguntado aquilo.

Não que ele precisasse esconder qualquer coisa, mas não era exatamente fácil descobrir cada um de seus passos.

E ele entendeu que ela já sabia de tudo, que seus questionamentos eram simplesmente porque ela queria o ouvir admitir, como um pecador confessando seus pecados.

Ela estava se sentindo numa posição de privilégio, esperando fazê-lo se sentir mal por suas escolhas, o forçando a sentir como se precisasse se desculpar por algo.

— Você não quer me ouvir dizer — foi como ele a respondeu.

Sua mandíbula trincada em raiva.

— Ah eu quero sim — ela respondeu altiva — Você por algum acaso já se arrependeu? Você estava preocupado com minha saúde?

E puta merda, Adam riu. Com deboche e descaso.

Porque apesar de supostamente saber de tudo, ela havia entendido errado.

Então ele simplesmente desistiu e levantou as mãos entre os dois em sinal de rendição, se virando antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, e se permitindo fugir para o quarto onde ele gostaria desesperadamente de tirar suas roupas e se jogar embaixo do chuveiro.

E Joanne não falou alto atrás dele como ele pensou que ela faria, ao invés disso ela apenas o observou sair da sala.

Ela engoliu em seco e deixou que lágrimas quentes escorressem de seus olhos, olhando para o caminho até o quarto.

Seus olhos desviaram para o computador que ela havia largado no sofá algumas horas atrás, o email de Adam estava logado nele, e ela havia visto um dia antes todas as fotos que  _ ela _ havia enviado para ele.

E algo dentro de si se encolheu quando ela lembrou do quanto chorou ao ver as imagens dos dois, ou imagens dela que ele provavelmente havia tirado.

Um soluço alto escapou de sua garganta e ela se dirigiu até o sofá, pegando o pequeno notebook no colo e abrindo a tela que acendeu no mesmo lugar onde ela havia o deixado tantas horas antes.

Adam havia enviado um email para Daisy com nada além de um vídeo, e ela nem precisou abrir para saber do que se tratava.

A miniatura mostrava sua inconfundível mão esquerda, espalmada em uma barriga, e Joanne havia ficado altamente tentada em olhar, deixar que aquilo a machucasse para quem sabe com a dor ter forças para fazer algo.

Qualquer coisa.

Mas assim como horas antes, ela apenas encarou o email apática, e chorou silenciosamente, pensando que de todos os momentos em que Adam poderia ter feito algo assim, aquele era o pior.

Ela respirou fundo pensando freneticamente no que fazer a seguir, porque ele estava diferente… e se aquilo significava algo… talvez daquela vez realmente não houvesse solução para eles.

E com muito custo, tentando pensar em seu casamento, sua família, e em tudo que ela havia entendido que não queria perder, Joanne saiu do email dele e desligou o computador.

Algumas vezes na vida era preciso abrir mão para se conseguir o que queria, discutir com ele não os levaria a lugar nenhum.

E ela também havia errado, ela também havia o magoado.

Não fazia sentido afastá-lo ainda mais, não quando ela finalmente havia entendido que o queria por perto sempre.

Não quando ele estava começando a aceitar se distanciar.

Por isso ela respirou fundo e caminhou atrás dele até o quarto, a porta do banheiro estava fechada, mas ela podia ouvir o som forte do chuveiro mesmo assim.

Tinha vapor demais no ar quando ela entrou lá, e ela mal podia ver o corpo de Adam embaixo da água do outro lado do box, do mesmo jeito que ele não a viu se despindo na porta, e não notou sua presença até que ela estivesse deslizando a porta de vidro e se pondo nua em sua frente.

Adam não olhou para o corpo dela, focado em encarar seus olhos oblíquos, que o estavam deixando confuso.

— Por que você está aqui? — ele perguntou baixo.

O que ela estava fazendo ali, na casa deles, depois de ter passado tanto tempo longe como se eles mal estivessem juntos, o que ela estava fazendo ali, naquele instante, com ele.

-x-

Hylda ligou para Daisy às três da tarde, exatamente no momento em que ela estava passando lentamente um batom vermelho nos lábios.

Ela respirou fundo quando seu coração bateu forte ao ouvir o toque do telefone, embora ela já estivesse se sentindo relativamente melhor, falar com Adam sobre tudo ainda soava assustador demais.

E ele não havia mandado mais nenhuma mensagem, mas ela também estava tentando ficar tranquila sobre aquilo, afinal ela era quem não o havia respondido, e talvez ele apenas estivesse ocupado demais.

Afinal ele havia voltado para casa por causa de seus compromissos, a vida deles não se resumia a estar um com o outro, embora eles tivessem vivido um lindo sonho por duas semanas, não era nada além disso, um sonho.

Na vida real, eles tinham responsabilidades e agendas lotadas, vidas agitadas em cidades que se encontravam em lados opostos de um imenso oceano.

Ela não estava  _ curada,  _ mas a longa sessão de terapia que ela havia feito naquela manhã havia sido o suficiente para pelo menos trazê-la de volta aos eixos.

A conversa com a psicóloga havia durado muito mais do que o necessário, e Daisy estava aliviada por ter compartilhado quase todas as suas angústias, como se falar sobre elas a estivesse libertando delas.

Ela chorou por noventa por cento do tempo, desde o momento em que a terapeuta perguntara o que a levara até ali, após as duas terem se apresentado devidamente e ela ter tranquilizado Daisy sobre o sigilo de seu trabalho, ela simplesmente havia desabado.

Falando de coisas que nem tinham a ver com seus tormentos dos últimos dias, mas contando sobre a fama em si, e como ela se sentia sufocada algumas vezes com tudo, como todas as pessoas pareciam querer ditar o que ele deveria e precisava fazer a todo instante, e como ela tinha pavor de ser exposta da maneira errada.

E aquilo a levou a admitir o que ela havia feito poucos dias antes, e como aquilo tinha desencadeado uma crise de pânico nela, e como ela estava se sentindo ansiosa desde então.

E Jully, a psicóloga, foi totalmente compreensiva quando Daisy disse que não conseguia falar ainda sobre o parceiro com quem havia feito aquilo.

Mas saber que ela realmente não estava bem, e ouvir de uma profissional que ela ficaria, amenizou todas os seus temores, e ao final de tudo ela se sentia muito mais aliviada e suavemente esperançosa.

Jully sugeriu que ela conversasse sobre aquilo com seu parceiro também, e Daisy havia decidido fazer isso assim que Adam entrasse em contato outra vez.

Ela esperava que ele tivesse tempo livre antes de vê-lo pessoalmente de novo, porque não queria cair no choro na frente dele quando pedisse encarecidamente que ele apagasse aquele maldito vídeo.

Por isso quando seu celular tocara naquela tarde, ela não pôde evitar se sobressair nervosa com a possibilidade de finalmente falar com ele.

Mas era Hylda, sua agente, quem a estava ligando.

Daisy largou a maquiagem e atendeu o telefone sem pensar muito, o pondo no alto falante e o deixando em cima da pia enquanto voltava a se maquiar encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho.

— Você está bem? — foi o que Hylda disse em resposta ao olá de Daisy.

E Daisy franziu o cenho confusa, achando que havia soado animada e nada anormal.

— Sim? — ela respondeu cautelosa.

— Você está bem para o encontro hoje a noite? — Hylda insistiu — Tudo bem se você estiver se sentindo indisposta.

— Eu estou bem — Daisy garantiu comedida.

— Hm… — Hylda murmurou do outro lado da linha — É que você foi à um psicólogo hoje de manhã…

— Você está me espionando? — Daisy perguntou um pouco chocada.

Não irritada, apenas surpresa.

— Meu trabalho é cuidar da sua vida inteira — Hylda explicou — Incluindo suas finanças… sua contadora observou o gasto não planejado e fora da curva do que você costuma fazer, além de você ter dispensado o serviço que cuida da sua casa…

— Eu decidi tentar ser um pouco mais independente — Daisy mentiu fácil.

Ela havia dispensado o serviço no dia anterior, porque não queria que ninguém a visse da maneira em que estava, além disso ela ainda se sentia envergonhada por tudo que havia feito e não queria de forma alguma que alguém notasse os óbvios indícios de que ela não tinha feito nada além de sexo pela casa toda.

Por isso ela mesma se ocupara em limpar tudo do melhor jeito possível, e cozinhara sua própria comida, tentando não pensar em Adam ou no quanto a comida dele era melhor que a dela.

— Eu sugiro voltar com o serviço pelo menos quando você não estiver aí — Hylda sugeriu amigável — Apenas para evitar que tudo fique empoierado.

— Tudo bem — Daisy concordou facilmente.

— A viagem para Austrália foi revigorante? — Hylda tentou dizer nada sútil.

— Bastante — Daisy respondeu risonha, sabendo exatamente onde ela queria chegar.

— Seu companheiro… se divertiu?

Daisy riu anasalada por sua escolha de palavras, e sacudiu o rosto descrente.

— Acho que sim — ela respondeu simplesmente.

— E vocês estão bem? — Hylda insistiu.

Daisy ficou nervosa por alguns segundos, sem entender porque Hylda estava perguntando aquilo, com um medo inconsciente de que seus questionamentos tivessem algo a ver com sua intimidade sexual.

Quando ela ficou em silêncio, Hylda pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, e se apressou em explicar seus receios para tranquilizá-la.

— Você resolveu aparentemente de uma hora para outra ir à um psicólogo, o que eu particularmente acho ótimo, mesmo, querida. Com toda a exposição que você vem tendo nos últimos anos… me sinto péssima por não ter sugerido algo assim antes, mas… — ela pausou hesitante, como se estivesse ponderando o que dizer a seguir — Mas você resolver isso justo  _ nesse _ momento… — ela enfatizou, se referindo a sua grande aproximação com Adam — Apenas quero estar pronta para lidar com a contenção de danos caso vocês…

— Hylda — Daisy a interrompeu atordoada — Eu… nós — se corrigiu rapidamente — Nós não pensamos sobre isso ainda e… e eu gostaria de conversar com ele antes de resolver qualquer coisa com você… eu… eu sinto muito por não ter pensado nisso antes…

— Daisy, você não precisa se desculpar! — Hylda a tranquilizou — Estou aqui apenas para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você, e entendendo completamente sua posição. Seja o que for que esteja acontecendo entre vocês, só quero evitar o máximo de danos que isso possa causar à sua imagem.

— Eu sei — Daisy reconheceu fraca — Eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes, realmente… eu apenas me distraí — continuou se desculpando inconsciente.

— Daisy, está tudo bem, de verdade — Hylda garantiu — Eu gostaria de marcar uma reunião com vocês, e com a agência dele se possível… pode ser na próxima semana, quando vocês estiverem de volta em Londres… ou podemos tentar encaixar algo em Los Angeles.

— Você pode fazer como achar melhor — Daisy concordou atordoada.

— Okay, então resolverei tudo hoje mesmo — ela finalizou o assunto animada — Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Você realmente não precisa ir ao encontro se não quiser…

— Eu estou sim — Daisy garantiu outra vez.

— Tudo bem… — Hylda respondeu, talvez não tão convencida assim — Fico feliz realmente por você estar se cuidando, e vou fazer o melhor possível para encaixar suas consultas em sua agenda.

— Obrigada — foi tudo que Daisy disse para agradecer.

Depois disso, sua agente se ocupou em repassar os nomes de seus colegas de trabalho para quem ela seria apresentada naquela noite, e Daisy não estava nervosa com isso, tendo conhecido praticamente todos rapidamente em algum momento nos últimos anos, ela estava muito mais ansiosa para se distrair em um novo ambiente do que preocupada de qualquer forma.

Adam havia a ajudado com aquilo, com o medo do seu temível primeiro-segundo trabalho, e ela estava, apesar de tudo, bastante confiante consigo mesma.

Sempre era assim, sua vida parecia uma balança pendente, um equilíbrio incompleto, se ela se forçasse a se sentir bem e confiante sobre seu trabalho, sua vida pessoal e sua autoestima pareciam desabar em suas costas, e o inverso também era verdade.

Mas ela suspirou sobre aquilo também, decidida a estar resolvida em todos os os aspectos de sua existência, ela se encontraria e ficaria bem.

O mais difícil provavelmente seria reconhecer suas falhas, mas com esperança ela esperava lutar sobre e além delas.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar de seus problemas, e focar na animação que estava começando a nascer em seu ventre.

Daisy se sentia orgulhosa e quase deslumbrada por todo o elenco maravilhoso com quem ela teria a oportunidade de trabalhar, e embora ela estivesse se sentindo bem e a vontade com todos, foi Tom Bateman quem monopolizou sua atenção por boa parte da noite, a fazendo sorrir muito mais do que deveria ser aceitável e a distraindo tão facilmente que ela quase esqueceu de quem era e de onde estava.

E não foi difícil, aceitar seu convite para estender a noite após o encontro, porque Daisy não queria exatamente voltar para casa.

Ela havia deixado seu cachorro com seus pais outra vez, e sem ele seu lar pareceria muito mais vazio do que realmente era.

Tom a levou à um pub em Westminster, após ela ter brincado que precisava estar cedo em casa.

— Então você estava na Irlanda algumas semanas atrás? — ele insistiu curioso.

Daisy havia soltado sem querer, sua estadia no condado de Kerry, e Tom havia iniciado uma brincadeira estúpida para tentar adivinhar spoilers de seu próximo filme.

— Dizem que os melhores bares da Europa estão naquela península — ele brincou.

E Daisy riu, surpreendentemente alto.

— Mas você como um bom inglês discorda disso, certo? — ela tentou.

— Só os irlandeses concordam com isso — Tom garantiu — Além disso…

— Os melhores pubs do mundo estão em Londres — Daisy completou animada — Adam totalmente não entende isso — ela disse inconsciente.

— Kylo Ren vai encontrar Rey e Luke Skywalker! — Tom quase berrou apontando um dedo na direção dela.

Daisy bateu uma mão na boca desesperada, e seus olhos se arregalaram em horror.

— Por favor não divulgue isso na internet — ela pediu rindo, mesmo que o receio fosse verdadeiro, ela sabia que ele estava apenas tentando ser divertido.

Ele não venderia supostas informações privilegiadas, até porque muitas pessoas já sabiam daquilo, pois eles tinham sido fotografados juntos quase um mês atrás no aeroporto, não era um segredo.

— Apenas se você me der detalhes sobre suas lutas épicas do próximo filme — Tom fingiu barganhar.

Daisy apertou os lábios um no outro, fingindo estar ponderando sua proposta, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava contente que ela e Adam não teriam nenhuma luta épica daquela vez, pelo menos não um contra o outro.

Seus ensaios no início do ano haviam sido excelentes, mas eles lutariam juntos, lado a lado, e ela estava tão ansiosa para gravar, para ver a reação das pessoas ao seu trabalho.

_ Eles ficavam perfeitos juntos _ , e o mundo todo precisava ver aquilo.

Ela mudou de assunto no entanto, preferindo focar na boa companhia de Tom e no quanto ele a distraía facilmente, de coisas boas ou ruins.

No final da noite ele a acompanhou até em casa, e eles se abraçaram de um jeito esquisito, provavelmente mais bêbados do que achavam que estavam.

Tom a convidou para sair no dia seguinte outra vez, mas Daisy, que já não estava mais tão distraída assim para não compreender suas intenções, negou educadamente, e apenas trocou números com ele.

Afinal, ela havia se divertido com ele, e talvez eles pudessem ser bons amigos.

Tom aceitou sua recusa confortavelmente, e desejou uma boa viagem antecipadamente quando ela disse que estaria voando para Los Angeles no domingo. 

Os lábios dele estavam gelados quando ele beijou a bochecha dela, e Daisy murmurou um boa noite alegre, porque se sentir querida e talvez até desejada, era realmente o que ela estava precisando para se sentir bem.

Tranquila de verdade sobre suas atribulações.

Seu sono chegou pesado e profundo, e no dia seguinte nem sua ressaca foi o bastante para tirar seu bom humor.

O sol estava brilhando no céu, o tempo não estava nublado, e ela quase podia sentir o cheiro do início do verão se aproximando.

Ela buscou Muffin na casa dos pais, e ligou para Poppy enquanto passeava com ele.

A irmã soava exaustamente feliz do outro lado da ligação, e as duas fofocaram sobre Kika que já estava a caminho de casa aquela altura.

E Daisy, bem menos estressada do que alguns dias antes, foi capaz de combinar feliz com ela todos os planos para o aniversário do sobrinho no ano seguinte.

Ela também trocou mensagens divertidas com Tom depois disso, porque ele parecia detentor de todos os assuntos aleatórios existentes, e os dois trocaram fotos das paisagens onde se encontravam e não pereceu bobo comemorar estupidamente o bom tempo que estava fazendo.

Daisy estava se sentindo leve e limpa, mesmo quando Tom comentou que haviam fotos suas juntos circulando na internet, ele detestava aquilo tanto quanto ela, mas os dois acabaram rindo enquanto comentavam seus sorrisos sonolentos captados a distância por algum intrometido curioso.

Mas seu coração bateu acelerado, e ela quase derrubou o celular no chão quando no meio de uma mensagem ou outra ele começou a tocar na sua mão.

O número americano de Adam brilhando na tela, e uma felicidade dolorosa a atingindo em pontadas afiadas no peito.

Ela quase esqueceu todas as coisas ruins que havia sentido no últimos dias, mas foi capaz de respirar fundo sobre tudo, e atender sorridente, porque era alegria, acima de tudo, o que ela sentia por falar com ele.

— Hey! — ela cumprimentou animada.

Já estava chegando perto de casa, e resolveu se abaixar perto de Muffin e pegá-lo nos braços, ele parecia um pouco cansado e ofegante, e ela não se importava de tê-lo no colo um pouco.

Ela lutou para equilibrá-lo com um único braço no entanto, e quase não notou o silêncio de Adam do outro lado da linha, mas segundos demais se passaram até que ela estivesse confortável com o próprio cachorro nos braços, e franziu o cenho nervosa pela falta de resposta.

— Alô? — ela tentou mais uma vez — Adam?

Por um segundo a possibilidade de que a ligação estivesse muda passou por sua cabeça, mas no instante seguinte ela o ouviu suspirar do outro lado, de um jeito molhado como se estivesse fungando.

Ela engoliu em seco apreensiva, todas as suas angústias voltando para ela de uma vez, a atingindo como uma avalanche.

A possibilidade de que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido com ele, ou que ele tivesse visto suas fotos com Tom e entendido do jeito errado foram enterradas rapidamente embaixo de toneladas e toneladas de insegurança.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até que ele falasse, e aquela altura Daisy já estava na porta de casa, meio que deslizando até o chão, absurdamente apreensiva sobre o que ele estava prestes a dizer.

— Dazz — ele chamou fraco.

E Daisy parou de respirar por alguns instantes, aquela era a primeira vez que ele a chamava por um apelido, algo que não fosse seu nome ou seu segundo nome.

Parecia vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo brusco, como se ele estivesse com medo de tentar.

Daisy ficou em silêncio, porque ela não conseguia dizer nada, e talvez ele soubesse exatamente tudo que ela estava sentindo, porque respirou profundamente compreensivo e começou a falar, como se o silêncio dela não fosse nada estranho ou ensurdecedor.

— Eu queria conversar com você pessoalmente — ele disse devagar — Queria esperar até nos vermos amanhã… mas…

Ela respirou sufocada, sentindo como se o mundo estivesse passando em câmera lenta ao seu redor, milhares de possibilidades do que ele poderia dizer a seguir passando por sua mente num frenesi alucinado, num milésimo de segundo todas as suas inseguranças eram tudo em sua mente e corpo.

Dominada por um pavor paralisante de que ela estava certa por todo seu receio, e todas as coisas ruins que ela havia pensado sobre si mesma.

Adam não conseguiria dizer aquilo pessoalmente, mas ele também demorou dias para conseguir ligar.

Ele deveria estar tão desesperado quanto ela.

Apesar de tudo…

Ele deveria não querer machucá-la.

Daisy estava tão convencida daquilo, que mal prestou atenção no que ele continuou a dizer, o som da voz dele soando distante, baixo, como se estivesse sendo coado por uma grossa parede, ou como se os tímpanos de Daisy estivessem danificados, até que ele pronunciasse as palavras que destruiriam seu coração.

— … ela está grávida — ele murmurou por fim.

E o tempo pareceu parar de girar.

Daisy sentiu como se o mundo todo estivesse congelado, do mesmo modo que o sangue em suas veias.

Seu coração rachando dentro do peito era a única sensação que ela poderia assimilar, e pareceu durar uma eternidade, aquela dor latejante, quebrando partícula por partícula em seu interior, tornando seus órgãos internos tão pesados, como se tivessem sido transformados em pedras duras de gelo.

Quando ela respirou outra vez, seu peito doeu como se estivesse despedaçado, e algo enorme a mantivesse presa no chão.

Ele falou mais alguma coisa, mas Daisy não estava prestando atenção.

Ela estava mais focado no vazio em sua alma, não sentir nada, para evitar sentir dor, parecia a única solução para se manter sã naquele momento.

Quando ela voltou a si, tudo que havia vivido nos últimos dias parecia ter sido esquecido, apagado na existência de seu ser, como se fossem coisas insignificantes, porque por uma única frase, ela conseguira compreender exatamente tudo o que havia se passado.

Talvez sua insegurança fosse um aviso, talvez fosse um prelúdio do mal que ela sentiria depois.

— Você… você vai ser pai — ela disse sem emoção.

Adam não respondeu.

E Daisy não conseguia nomear o que estava sentindo, a mágoa a vergonha, não fazia sentido sentir que estava perdendo tanto.

Sentir que estava perdendo tudo.

— Meus parabéns? — ela tentou mais uma vez.

E quando ele não respondeu de novo, ela apenas afastou o telefone do rosto e finalizou a ligação.

Ela levantou, como se estivesse no piloto automático, e entrou em casa lentamente, sem forças nos membros para ir além da sala.

Sua mente parecia ter entrado em curto circuito.

Acabou, ela constatou.

Aquele conto de fadas que eles fingiram viver por menos de um mês.

Acabou.

Insegurança, medo, angústia. Nada daquilo era comparado a esmagadora sensação de impotência que a havia dominado.

Adam e ela não ficariam juntos, e talvez tivesse a ver com o fato dela ser ridícula, talvez ele tivesse percebido que ela não valia a pena, talvez ele estivesse tão envergonhado pelo o que eles tinham feito que mal poderia esperar para tê-la longe dele.

Mas mais do que qualquer uma dessas possibilidades, a única coisa da qual Daisy tinha absoluta certeza era que ela nunca poderia dar aquilo para ele.

Um filho.

E ele queria um, ela saberia disso mesmo se ele não tivesse dito, ela viu o jeito que ele tinha agido com seu sobrinho recém nascido, ele estava pronto.

E ela era incapaz.

Quando suas lágrimas vieram, parecia haver um estoque sem fim delas em seu corpo, e Daisy não pôde fazer nada além de esperar que elas ao menos diminuíssem enquanto seus soluços pareciam a sufocar.

Ela provavelmente nunca havia chorado tanto na vida, e perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo enquanto se permitia sofrer por aquilo.

A noite chegou despercebida, e ela só notou que tinha parado de chorar quando bateram à porta.

Ela não teria atendido se seu telefone não tivesse começado a tocar ininterruptamente ao seu lado, e Muffin que dormia aos seus pés ter despertado alerta por conta da vibração.

O número brilhando em sua tela pertencia a Kika, e Daisy não precisou de muito para adivinhar que era ela batendo na porta também.

Seu sorriso gigante sumiu no instante em que Daisy a encarou, e antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Daisy estava chorando e se deixando ser abraçada por ela.

Sua irmã cuidou dela sem perguntar nada, a fez tomar um banho, e a alimentou, e somente quando Daisy estava calma, com a cabeça descansando em seu colo, ela foi capaz de dizer tudo que havia acontecido.

Não tendo forças para esconder nenhuma de suas inseguranças, Kika estava fungando ao final de seu relato, e a abraçou apertado, como se quisesse garantir que estaria sempre ali para tudo que Daisy precisasse.

— Daisy — ela disse calma quando teve a chance — Eu estou minimamente aliviada por saber que você já procurou ajuda psicológica, e sei que a questão dele ser pai é uma merda… mas nós duas sabemos que isso aconteceu antes de vocês… talvez… talvez ele apenas estivesse atordoado…

— Por que você está falando como se ainda tivéssemos alguma chance? — Daisy a interrompeu confusa — Ele não teria demorado dois dias para me falar isso se não importasse, ele provavelmente deve ter fodido com ela no momento em que a reencontrou e…

— Daisy! — Kika chamou o mais gentilmente possível — Isso é o  _ subdrop _ em você falando, okay! Você não estaria pensando coisas assim se estivesse bem… O que vocês fizeram juntos… testando limites… gravando — acrescentou cautelosa — Eu não sou a pessoa mais experiente nesses assuntos, mas eu sei de todos os cuidados que se deve tomar quando se entrega tanto assim para alguém… Tenho certeza que Adam não fez por mal, e isso não é culpa sua também, vocês dois só estavam se conhecendo e… e tudo bem se vocês confiavam um no outro o bastante para tentar… mas existem uma série de coisas que devemos fazer quando nos tornamos vulneráveis assim, cuidados a serem tomados durante e depois… e vocês apenas não tinham consciência disso. 

— Tudo que você disse faz sentido — Daisy respondeu calma — Mas minha mente, e o meu coração não entendem isso… você acha que a psicóloga não disse exatamente a mesma coisa? Você acha que já não me senti estúpida o suficiente por brincar de dominação com alguém que não sabia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo assim como eu? Você acha que eu não estou tentando?

— Não foi o que eu disse, Daisy — Kika tentou se defender.

— O que você disse é que sou fraca — Daisy rebateu começando a chorar — O que você disse é que nada disso importa porque não é real, isso é apenas meu corpo não conseguindo lidar com abandono… e quer saber? Você tem razão, não sei lidar com isso, não sei lidar com o fato de que estou apaixonado por um homem que não pode… que não quer… ser meu! Não sei lidar com o fato de que o amo e vou perdê-lo para sempre por isso…

— Daisy, você não sabe o que ele vai fazer ainda… vocês não conversaram…

— E por que você acha que ele demorou tanto para me contar? Ele nunca cogitou a possibilidade de ficar comigo, ele só não sabia como me dar um fora… e quer saber o que mais? Eu o amo para caralho por isso também, porque mesmo doendo eu não diria para ele fazer diferente, eu não diria para ele ficar comigo, porque se tudo que ele mais quer é não cometer os mesmos erros que o pai, eu jamais seria a pessoa que o arrastaria para isso…

Kika a encarou totalmente sem palavras, Daisy realmente tinha plena consciência de tudo que estava sentindo, mesmo que uma grande parte sua ainda não soubesse lidar com aquilo, sua noção de certo e errado estava intacta.

— O que você quer fazer então? — ela acabou perguntando.

Porquê talvez aquilo fosse tudo de que ela precisava, talvez ela só precisasse falar e desabafar.

— Eu quero tê-lo em minha vida — Daisy reconheceu chorosa — Quero continuar sendo amiga dele… porque se abrir mão de  _ nós _ é o único modo de mantê-lo… eu o amo o suficiente para isso.

E Kika gostaria muito de dizer para ela que ela estava errada, que ela cairia na real quando voltasse a se sentir plenamente bem, mas ela estava com medo de que sua irmã caísse em algo pior do que  _ subdrop _ .

O fato de Adam ter ido embora logo após eles terem feito o que fizeram já havia a deixado em desequilíbrio o bastante, e agora com ele sendo pai, ela tinha medo de que toda aquela sensação de abandono se desenvolvesse para algo pior como apatia e desapego emocional.

Daisy só precisava de carinho e atenção naquele instante, e embora o fato de que ela já houvesse procurado ajuda psicológica por conta própria a tranquilizasse um pouco a respeito de sua consciência, Kika não se importava em estar com ela e ajudá-la no que precisasse.

Mais calma, Daisy foi quem ligou para a própria agente e pediu que seu voo fosse adiado por mais um dia, ela só começaria a gravar na terça-feira, e Hylda não insistiu quando Daisy disse que a reunião com Adam não era mais necessária.

Kika não a importunou ou discordou dela por todo o tempo em que estiveram juntas, e mesmo que ela desconfiasse da súbita melhora da irmã, ela achou justo a dar um voto de confiança, quando ela pediu.

E no domingo a noite, quando ela estava finalmente sozinha, foi capaz de mandar uma mensagem para Adam, o parabenizando pela paternidade, realmente conflitantemente feliz por ele, e avisando que eles só se veriam na terça-feira.

Adam a ligou menos de um minuto depois de receber sua mensagem, mas Daisy recusou sua chamada com um suspiro, decidida a ser aquela que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis entre os dois.

Porque depois de tudo que ela havia vivido em tão pouco tempo, a única certeza em sua mente era que ela não seria incapaz em nenhum outro aspecto de sua vida.

Ela tinha passado por uma terrível experiência de desequilíbrio fisiológico e psicológico, e naquele momento, muito mais calma sobre tudo, ela decidiu que jamais se sentiria daquela maneira outra vez.

Ela era dona de si mesma, e ela ficaria bem.

Procurar um número específico em sua agenda não foi aterrorizante, e a maneira com que a pessoa do outro lado da linha parecia tão alegre e disponível ao cumprimentá-la, soava como um bálsamo frio apagando as chamas dolorosas que a haviam incendiado.

— Eu acabei adiando minha viagem… — ela explicou — Você está disponível hoje? — perguntou de uma vez.

E se a confirmação de Tom a fez sentir algo além de vazio, o sorriso em seus lábios quando o reencontrou não era menos do que verdadeiro.


	18. Passado

A única certeza de Daisy naquele momento era a de que ela era uma ótima atriz.

Ela poderia se forçar a estar bem, porque poderia fingir que estava.

E talvez fosse se tornar real.

Parecia real nos dias anteriores.

A noite com Tom havia acabado em sua casa, e eles haviam rido juntos, e não um sobre o outro, quando Daisy negou sua primeira tentativa de beijo.

Ele se desculpou desesperadamente, dizendo se sentir estúpido por supor que Daisy fosse querer aquilo apenas por gostar de sua companhia. 

E quando ela tentou explicar a verdade, dizer que muito recentemente tinha acabado um relacionamento de um jeito péssimo, ele disse que ela não precisava de uma razão para não querer beijá-lo.

E talvez aquilo tenha sido o motivo que a fez querer.

Mas embora beijá-lo fosse bom, Daisy tinha consciência de que ainda não estava bem o suficiente para fazer mais que aquilo.

E Tom foi tão compreensivo sobre isso, que não foi assustador apenas ficar perto dele pelo resto do tempo, conversando sobre nada importante em particular, e se conhecendo melhor.

Eles continuaram trocando mensagens depois, e saíram juntos de novo no dia seguinte, e Daisy não pensou que pudesse ser tão fácil se sentir daquele jeito com alguém, mas Tom parecia tornar o dia ao seu redor mais tranquilo, não havia urgência como se eles estivessem próximos de um fim inevitável, e não havia desespero como se eles tivessem ansiado pela companhia um do outro por tempo demais.

Era apenas bonançoso.

Ela sentia como se houvesse encontrado um abrigo no meio de uma forte tempestade, e talvez saber que ela tinha pessoas como ele em sua vida a fizesse se sentir verdadeiramente tranquila.

Mas ela foi sincera sobre suas intenções e razões, e Tom garantiu que eles poderiam ser apenas amigos, porque ele também estava adorando a companhia dela.

Ela voou para Los Angeles na terça-feira, com a certeza de que não importava o que o futuro a reservava, e não importava o quão errada ela se sentisse, sua vida real era daquele jeito, e ela lutaria para se recuperar e se sentir sempre bem daquela maneira para sempre.

Rian foi o primeiro a querer saber se ela estava bem, porque eles haviam combinado de se ver no dia anterior, e quando Hylda cancelara todos os seus compromissos, toda a equipe ficou em suspensão, preocupados de que algo sério pudesse ter acontecido.

Daisy não era do tipo que chegava em cima da hora, muito menos do tipo que desmarcaria algo um dia antes do início, e embora Rian e toda a equipe fossem gentis, ela sabia que atrasar as filmagens em pelo menos um dia custaria caro para todos, por isso garantiu que estava perfeitamente bem, e que não chegara no dia anterior por uma questão familiar que já havia sido resolvida.

No set ela foi imediatamente procurar por Adam assim que possível, eles gravariam em menos de duas horas, e havia certa correria ao seu redor enquanto ela se dirigia para onde ele deveria estar terminando a maquiagem.

Ela já estava devidamente caracterizada, e estava agradecida por Rian a ter liberado da maquiagem já que não era seu rosto o que estaria em foco naquelas cenas.

Quando Adam a viu ele se sobressaiu na cadeira em que estava sentado, e Daisy se forçou a sorrir para a stylist cuidando do cabelo dele.

As duas falaram rapidamente sobre como suas pequenas férias haviam garantido um ótimo descanso, mas o silêncio de Adam as encarando parecia ensurdecedor, e ela sorriu para os dois timidamente quando acabou, dizendo para ele que faria os retoques necessários alguns minutos antes que eles começassem a gravar.

Adam imediatamente levantou de onde estava e deu largos passos em direção à Daisy assim que eles se encontraram sozinhos, mas o pequeno passo de cautela que ela havia dado para trás foi o bastante para fazê-lo parar no meio do caminho.

Longe dela, ainda assim não o suficiente.

A presença dele era muito imponente, e Daisy respirou com dificuldade por alguns segundos tentando se manter focada no que precisava fazer.

— Isso aconteceu antes de nós — Adam começou a falar antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de organizar os próprios pensamentos.

— Você não precisa se explicar — foi o que Daisy respondeu o interrompendo.

— Daisy… — ele tentou.

— Nós dois sabemos o que essa conversa precisa ser — ela o interrompeu outra vez — Por favor não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

— Do que você está falando? — ele perguntou com a voz embargada.

Mas aquilo era uma pergunta retórica.

Adam sabia do que ela estava falando, ele havia visto as fotos dela, passeando por Londres com outro homem.

Ela tinha seguido em frente, rápido demais.

Ela não iria nem tentar.

Talvez ele devesse agradecer, por ela ser aquela com coragem o bastante para pôr um fim no que eles tinham, mas seu coração partindo não entendia isso.

Ele havia passado os últimos dias em completo desespero, as palavras de Joanne rolando em looping por cada um de seus pensamentos.

Um eco que não poderia ser silenciado.

_ "Estou grávida… não cometa o mesmo erro que seu pai…" _

_ "Você não quer realmente abandonar seu filho que ainda nem nasceu…" _

Ele não sabia o que fazer, não quando sua alma parecia estar partindo ao meio. Metade dele preso no passado, e na convicção de todos os erros que ele não queria cometer, e a outra metade se agarrando a esperança do que ele e Daisy poderiam ser.

Se ele se esforçasse o suficiente poderia sentir a ardência em seu rosto pelo tapa que havia recebido de Joanne com a resposta que ele havia dado para ela.

_ "Como eu sei que ele é meu?" _

E porque ela achava que tinha o direito de fazer aquilo? Ele sabia que ela havia dormido com pelo menos uma outra pessoa mêses atrás, ela havia feito questão de dizer.

Eles estavam juntos há tanto tempo, e eram tão jovens…

Adam não podia parar de pensar que estava estragando a vida dela, a mantendo presa junto a ele, que era por isso que ele aceitara tão fácil quando ela começou a sair de casa lentamente, passando mais tempo longe do que com ele, com a desculpa de que precisava trabalhar os próprios projetos, não apenas ajudá-lo a realizar os dele para sempre.

_ "Não transei com ninguém sem camisinha como você!"  _

Foi o que ela berrou no rosto dele, e ele achou melhor não berrar de volta que também não havia feito aquilo.

Por que ele deveria se explicar? Ele não tinha feito nada errado.

Ele e Daisy não eram errados.

Mas o que ele diria para ela afinal? Como eles resolveriam aquilo quando tudo que ele menos queria na vida era ser como o pai?

Ele precisava de tempo para pensar, mas talvez tenha sido tempo demais.

Daisy não respondeu sua mensagem ou seu email quando ele os enviara, e o que ele diria se ela respondesse?

Que ele sentia muito? Que não sabia o que fazer?

O que ela pensaria se ele falasse qualquer uma daquelas coisas?

Ele não queria parecer indeciso sobre eles, ele a amava, ele provavelmente nunca havia amado ninguém do mesmo jeito antes.

E ela entenderia… ela precisava entender. E o ajudaria, ele sabia que sim.

Mas então, ele havia a visto saindo com outra pessoa, e um medo paralisante de que ele estivesse enganado sobre tudo o fez se sentir preso no tempo.

Se ele pudesse, voltar para qualquer momento de sua vida e viver lá para sempre, ele voltaria para poucos dias antes daquilo, para reviver eternamente a ignorância do que o futuro o reservava.

Ele não se importaria de estar preso no mesmo momento por toda a eternidade se fosse um momento com ela.

Ele preferia aquilo, a ter de sentir pelo resto da vida que estava andando pelo mundo sem metade de si mesmo.

Mas talvez ele realmente estivesse enganado, talvez Daisy não estivesse pronta, ou não quisesse passar por aquele tipo de atribulação.

Ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse enganado sobre sua reciprocidade.

Porque não importava que aquilo havia acontecido antes dela, não importava que o mundo inteiro dele parecia haver mudado por estar com ela.

Ela não queria o mesmo que ele.

Ela não  _ sentia _ o mesmo que ele.

Pelo menos, era do que ele estava tentando se convencer.

Doeria menos do que acreditar que todo o vazio nos olhos dela eram indiferença verdadeira.

— Conheci alguém — foi o que ela disse.

Mas não pareceu como se ela quisesse se explicar, ou estivesse tentando achar uma desculpa para terminar com ele.

Terminar.

Adam riu ao ouvir suas palavras.

Um riso magoado, e incrédulo.

Sim, eles realmente não tinham nada para terminar… eles nunca haviam dito que eram algo.

Mas…

Porra... Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer daquele jeito?

Por que tudo de ruim que poderia os atingir havia os atingido de uma vez?

Justo quando eles estavam com todas as suas guardas baixas, totalmente despreparados para a crueldade do que o universo era.

Talvez o tom daquela conversa fosse diferente se ele não fosse ter um filho, ou se ela não tivesse conhecido outra pessoa.

Eles resolveriam seus problemas, um de cada vez, se tivessem tempo para lidar com eles.

Mas Daisy estava ali, parecendo nervosa e impaciente, como se quisesse acabar logo com tudo o mais rápido possível.

— Você o que? — Adam perguntou baixo.

Mas aquela também era uma pergunta retórica, porque Daisy tinha razão, eles sabiam exatamente como aquela conversa seria.

Por que então eles estavam fazendo aquilo afinal?

Existia entre os dois uma necessidade doentia de se magoar?

Daisy permaneceu em silêncio, como se fosse incapaz de repetir.

Ela apenas não queria fazê-lo se sentir culpado, se aquilo era o que precisava ser feito, que fossem os dois então, a desistir.

Que ele não se martirizasse pelo fim inevitável do que eles eram.

Ela havia repetido tudo aquilo para si mesma como uma oração, desejando que as coisas fossem fáceis, e que eles ficassem bem. Que eles pudessem ser capazes de olhar para o que tinham vivido com alegria.

Porque havia sido um presente para ela, uma dádiva, que ela estava começando a entender e aceitar, momentânea.

— Você transou com outra pessoa? — ele perguntou de uma vez.

O mundo girou como se estivesse mudando de direção, Daisy gostaria de estar sentada, porque ela não estava preparada para o quanto o tom de voz dele soaria magoado.

— Não… — ela negou.

Mas deve ter sido uma negação nada convincente, porque Adam franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco como se ela fosse difícil demais de entender.

— Mas você quer? — ele insistiu.

Porque ele precisava ter certeza de que era aquele o problema, que ela não queria mais ficar com ele somente por não querer ficar com ele.

Ele estava pronto para aceitar isso.

Ele precisava cortar o fio de esperança que estava o rodeando de que aquilo pudesse ser porque ele seria pai…

Merda… ele sabia que era algo difícil de lidar, a pessoa com quem você estava fazendo planos, de repente ter um filho com outra…

Adam nem podia imaginar o quão péssima ela deveria estar se sentindo.

Mas se fosse aquilo, somente aquilo, e ela estivesse conhecendo outra pessoa apenas para tentar seguir em frente, talvez eles pudessem resolver.

Adam queria resolver.

— Eu nunca transei tão rápido com alguém como fiz com você, Adam — ela reconheceu desistindo — Eu provavelmente não vou transar com ninguém tão cedo…

Mas ele não conseguiu suspirar aliviado ao ouvir aquilo, porque embora as palavras dela mostrassem que ele estava certo sobre suas razões, quando sua pose de indiferença foi quebrada, Adam foi capaz de entender que não importava.

Ela estava sofrendo também sim, mas o sofrimento dela era porque ela já tinha desistido.

— Mas você não quer nem tentar — ele constatou — Você já partiu para outra tão fácil…

— Não sou eu quem vai ter um filho com outra pessoa — Daisy não pôde evitar responder defensiva — E nós só estamos conversando… — tentou justificar.

E se as frases dela fizeram algo além de magoá-lo, Adam estava grato por poder entender que estava certo.

O problema era ele.

O problema era que ela não queria deixar tudo nas costas dele, o fim.

Ela pensou sozinha no que aconteceria a seguir, e havia decidido levar suas suposições como uma verdade absoluta.

— Não passou pela sua cabeça, nem por um segundo, que talvez eu queira ficar com você de qualquer maneira? — ele perguntou magoado.

E surpreendentemente, Daisy sorriu, como se estivesse com pena dele.

— Você quer? — ela perguntou, sem realmente esperar por uma resposta.

—  _ Você _ quer? — foi como ele acabou respondendo, porque parecia que só ele se importava, que só ele queria lutar.

— Eu não vou pedir pra você ficar comigo — ela disse de uma vez — Se é o que você quer que eu faça — ela pausou, respirando fundo antes de continuar, sua voz saindo num sussurro fraco — Eu não  _ posso _ .

E pode ter sido o jeito que ela pareceu tão quebrada, o que o fez perder o último fio de esperança que o envolvia. Por isso ele ficou em silêncio, tentando aceitar que postergar aquilo só a faria sofrer mais.

Porque não, ela não queria tentar.

E estava tudo bem, ele pensou.

Ele não a prenderia em algo que a estivesse machucando.

— E sabe o que dói mais? — ela continuou a dizer, apertando os olhos com força como se precisasse se concentrar — Saber que mesmo se eu pedisse… você não ficaria…

— Você não sabe disso — Adam tentou a interrompendo.

— O simples fato de você estar em dúvida prova isso… eu nunca poderia dar o que você precisa…

— Do que você está falando? — ele perguntou desesperado, se aproximando dela sem pensar.

Daisy suspirou quando os braços dele envolveram os seus, e manteve o rosto virado para baixo, com medo de o encarar.

— Você nunca teria um filho meu… — ela admitiu num murmúrio doloroso.

Adam abriu e fechou os lábios atordoado, pensando bem em como responder àquilo, a dor dela parecia estar o atingindo como uma bala de canhão, seu peito sendo esmagado quando ele finalmente entendeu.

— Talvez eu não queira um filho — ele tentou, e Daisy levantou o rosto para encará-lo, como se o estivesse desafiando a dizer aquilo olhando fundo em seus olhos — Você me perguntou e eu não soube responder — ele reconheceu — Mas eu pensei sobre isso e agora eu entendo… nunca foi um sonho meu…

— Mas você queria isso com ela…

— Porque eu a amava e pensava que isso poderia salvar nosso casamento…

— Você pode...

— Por que você está agindo assim? — ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos — Como se tudo que vivemos não tivesse significado nada…

— Porque eu não quero ser a razão pela qual seu filho vai crescer longe do pai!

— Eu jamais o abandonaria…

— Eu sei disso, Adam! — ela exclamou se afastando dele — Mas estou tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis pra  _ nós dois… _ — enfatizou decidida — Você não precisa escolher, eu não estou pedindo pra você fazer isso.

— E porque não? — ele questionou quase revoltado.

— Porque eu amo você! — ela admitiu desistindo, e parecia não haver mais lágrimas para chorar. 

Reconhecer isso isso era libertador, dizer isso para ele era libertador.

Ela esperava que fosse suficiente para fazê-lo entender.

Mas Adam respirou profundamente como se as palavras dela fossem seu primeiro fôlego depois de quase se afogar, e voltou a diminuir a distância entre os dois, mostrando que o que ela disse teve o efeito oposto do que ela esperava.

— Eu também a…

— Por favor não diga isso! — ela pediu desesperada — Não posso ouvir isso agora.

— Não ouvir não muda o que eu sinto, não muda que você saiba disso também!

— Mas não importa porque eu sei exatamente como isso vai acabar se não pararmos agora — ela disse pondo o punho na barriga dele para o manter longe quando ele se aproximou mais ainda — Você vai se arrepender para sempre por estar comigo… e eu jamais suportaria se você me olhasse como se eu fosse um erro.

— Você não é um erro! — ele exclamou totalmente desesperado.

Suas mãos ignoraram o pedido silencioso dela para que eles se mantivessem distantes, e ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos o mais delicadamente possível, a fazendo olhar para ele de verdade.

Daisy suspirou atordoada e levou as mãos até as dele, seus dedos deslizaram sobre sua pele e ela subiu seu toque até estar segurando o rosto também.

Eles fungaram juntos, e Adam se inclinou até que suas testas estivessem coladas.

Mas pareceu que a tocar o fez sentir a alma dela, a decisão dela, e ele chorou, um soluço doloroso cortando o ar entre os dois quando ele percebeu que não importava o que ele dissesse, ela já havia tomado sua decisão.

— Eu só quero estar na sua vida — ela disse para tentar confortá-lo, para tentar se convencer também — Você se tornou tão importante para mim, você me conhece melhor que qualquer um… — acrescentou pensando em todas as vezes em que ele havia sido único para ela de alguma forma — Você é meu melhor amigo — se deu conta ao dizer — Eu não quero… eu não posso te perder…

Eles abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e Daisy enxugou a lágrima gorda que caiu do olho dele.

— Se deixar você ir é o que eu preciso fazer para que você possa ficar… então está tudo bem. Porque eu te amo o suficiente para isso. 

Ela viu nos olhos dele o quanto a dor o estava deixando incoerente.

_ "Se você realmente me amasse…" _ , parecia ser o que ele queria dizer.

Mas ele não poderia concluir aquilo, porquê não fazia sentido pensar algo assim quando tudo que ela havia dito estava certo.

Mesmo que Adam não conhecesse seu próprio futuro, ele entendia todos os receios dela, entendia e não podia fazer nada além de aceitar.

E  _ "Não...", _ foi o que Daisy pensou em resposta,  _ "... Se você me amasse não precisaríamos ter essa conversa… se você me amasse eu não sentiria sua indecisão, se você me amasse você não teria que escolher, porque se você me amasse seria eu. _

— Você acha que podemos? — Adam questionou apático.

Soando tão descrente daquilo quanto era humanamente possível.

— Ser amigos? — Daisy questionou acariciando o rosto dele.

E o simples fato de que eles não conseguiam parar de se tocar deveria ser resposta suficiente.

_ Apenas _ amigos foi o que nenhum deles conseguiu dizer.

— Nós já somos! — foi como Daisy concluiu no entanto.

E talvez tudo parecesse  _ okay _ porque os dois eram ótimos atores, mesmo que houvessem buracos nos lugares onde seus corações se encontravam, parecia realmente que ter um ao outro na vida de qualquer jeito, era melhor do não ter de modo algum.

Eles tiveram pelo menos a semana inteira para se acostumar com a presença um do outro de novo, reaprender a não se tocar a todo instante.

E gravaram todas as cenas que haviam feito na ilha de um jeito muito mais focado e sério do que fizeram tantas semanas antes, se limitando a conversar apenas sobre detalhes técnicos durante suas pausas.

Daisy não riu quando ele teve de gravar sem camisa, e talvez ela devesse agradecer a sua tristeza pela maneira que não se sentiu deslumbrada por seu corpo.

Ela achava que o conhecia tão bem agora, mas talvez saber que não tinha mais permissão para tocá-lo e beijá-lo fosse o necessário para manter sã.

Eles beberam juntos duas noites naqueles dias, e jogaram ping pong durante os intervalos enquanto repassavam o texto.

Parecia o set de the force awakens de novo, exceto que com menos risadas.

Daisy achava que era aquilo, que estava resolvido, mas Adam desistiu no último dia e foi até seu quarto para que eles pudessem conversar.

E talvez ela precisasse daquilo também, precisasse dizer mais do que o que eles haviam dito.

Precisasse esclarecer cada mínimo detalhe das nuances sobre seu  _ término _ que pareciam estar no ar ao seu redor como poeira.

Adam perguntou sobre Tom, e Daisy meio que desistiu, cansada demais de fingir.

Não houve lágrimas, porque daquela vez os dois pareciam ter aceitado que não dariam certo, não importava o quê.

Ela contou para ele que se arrependeu do vídeo que haviam feito, sem dar detalhes de como realmente tinha se sentido sobre tudo, e não precisou implorar que Adam o apagasse, porque ele pareceu supor que ela apenas queria esquecer tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois.

Daisy perguntou se ele havia transado com Joanne ao voltar para casa, porque aquela seria uma dúvida que a atormentaria para sempre se ela não perguntasse.

E não foi aliviador ouvi-lo dizer que não, porque não fazia mais diferença aquela altura.

Adam disse que provavelmente conversaria com ela sobre sua vida como um casal quando as gravações terminassem, e que até lá ela havia pedido que ele voltasse a usar aliança.

Pelas aparências.

E Daisy garantiu que estava tudo bem, mesmo que fosse mentira, a aliança no dedo dele talvez a ajudasse a se manter consciente sobre o fim.

E tudo se tornou mais tranquilo depois disso, eles voaram juntos de volta a Londres um dia depois, e era como se houvessem selado um acordo mudo de que tentariam esquecer toda a intimidade que haviam criado no mês anterior.

Eles tentaram agir normalmente na frente de todos os outros, mas todos que estiveram na Irlanda com eles pareciam saber exatamente tudo que havia acontecido, e mesmo Carrie, que tinha acabado de os reencontrar, foi capaz de perceber que havia algo errado.

Daisy não conseguiu admitir para ela que havia feito o que ela tinha a aconselhado não fazer, mas Carrie foi esperta o bastante para sugerir que Daisy se afastasse.

Apenas para garantir que estava bem, foi o que ela disse, quase como se soubesse exatamente o que Daisy estava sentindo e vivendo.

E embora Daisy a adorasse e a tivesse em alta estima, era difícil demais evitar não ouvi-la, exatamente como havia feito anos antes.

Carrie a avisou sobre o flerte, sobre homens altos com cabelos atraentes que tinham alianças nos dedos e o quão perigosos eles poderiam ser.

E Daisy havia rido na época, porque ela não pensou realmente que um dia iria para cama com Adam.

Mas ali estava ela, fingindo que estava tudo bem, ignorando os avisos em sua mente que brilhavam em um vermelho vivo neon.

Ter mais pessoas com quem trabalhar também facilitou as coisas, ela e Adam começaram a passar menos tempos juntos nas semanas seguintes, e uma hora eles simplesmente sentiram que seus sentimentos haviam decantado.

Estavam parados no fundo de suas almas, não desaparecidos, mas adormecidos o suficiente para que eles pudessem sorrir um com o outro e brincar como se realmente nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Em uma tarde particularmente quente, eles jogaram sinuca com outros colegas de elenco, e tudo parecia bem.

Eles jogaram juntos, um contra o outro, e não haviam mais perguntas sombrias os rondando, e eles deveriam saber que havia sido fácil demais, mas era bom, agir com tranquilidade, como se quanto mais eles fingissem, mais tempo tudo duraria.

Na noite em que Daisy começara a gravar uma cena de mergulho, Adam estava lá, assim como muitos de seus colegas de elenco.

E quando alguém fez uma piada sobre estar escuro e ser profundo, e Daisy murmurou inconsciente que havia feito algo assim…

E Adam concordou antes mesmo que ela pudesse concluir.

— Na Austrália — ela finalizou risonha.

Como se não fosse estranho falar sobre aquilo.

E deixou de ser, depois de um tempo, quando tudo que eles podiam fazer era não desabar na frente um do outro.

Nenhum deles fez piada ou flertou nas sessões de treinos, mesmo que Daisy às vezes pegasse Adam a encarando demais, e foi apenas inevitável voltar a tocar um ao outro naqueles momentos.

A primeira vez que Adam usou um de seus dedos para enxugar uma linha fina de suor que estava escorrendo pelo rosto dela, Daisy se permitiu aceitar que não importava que eles não estivessem mais juntos, ela ainda seria afetada por ele por um bom tempo.

Principalmente se ele continuasse engolindo em seco ou lambendo os lábios inconscientemente enquanto a tocava, ela imaginou que poderia ser a língua dele ao invés dos dedos, e seu corpo traidor se aqueceu com saudade.

A tristeza havia passado depois de tantos dias, e no lugar dela, Daisy havia começado a sentir um desejo maldito pelo o que ela havia estupidamente se acostumado a ter.

E ela sabia que Adam estava passando pela mesma coisa, suas sessões de treinos se tornando mais intensas, como se eles precisassem extravasar toda aquela energia errada que estavam começando a acumular.

O desejo pelo menos os tornou mais leves ao redor um do outro, e Daisy não percebeu quando eles simplesmente voltaram a se sentir à vontade de novo, mas um dia ela apenas se deu conta de que eles estavam rindo demais, suados demais, e Adam havia a abraçado apertado e rodopiado pela sala.

A comemoração era porquê eles finalmente haviam conseguido fazer toda a coreografia sem parar nenhuma vez, talvez o foco extra pela tensão tenha ajudado, mas nenhum dos dois, ou ninguém da equipe, iria reclamar do resultado.

E Daisy ficou aliviada, porque era aquilo que ela queria, facilidade em estar perto, mesmo que naquela noite ela tenha lacrimejado frustrada enquanto se tocava pensando nele.

O fato de que eles estavam se tratando do mesmo jeito de antes era o bastante para acalmar seu coração, o desejo, a tensão sexual, passariam em algum momento, mas seu amor, e sua amizade, permaneceriam.

Então apenas se tornou um hábito, dar abraços de comemoração, ou high-fives demorados demais.

E eles se tornaram tão bons naquilo, em ser amigos, que Daisy conseguiu passar com louvor pelo período em que teve de usar algemas para algumas de suas cenas.

Ela estava extremamente tensa sobre aquilo, sobre o tipo de lembrança que seria gatilhada em sua mente caso ela não tomasse cuidado, mas as consultas frequentes com a psicóloga a preparam para lidar com aquilo de maneira tranquila.

Focar no trabalho em si, também ajudava, quando tudo que ela não queria era soar irresponsável ou fraca.

A tensão, surpreendentemente, só veio quando Adam sugeriu que eles deveriam se beijar.

Por um lado ela ficou feliz, que aquilo fosse tão fácil para ele, mas não pôde deixar de agradecer quando Rian dispensou a ideia por acreditar que sua interação deveria ser mais sútil.

Por enquanto. 

Aquele foi o primeiro momento que eles pareceram voltar a pisar em ovos ao redor um do outro, mas as gravações daquele take específico em si duraram menos de dois dias, e eles puderam respirar pelos seguintes quando tiveram de gravar com outras pessoas.

Seus olás nos corredores se tornaram frequentes, e mais de uma vez se encontraram prestigiando um ao outro em momentos nada necessários e aleatórios.

Daisy o importunara sobre o quanto ele parecia se divertir ao fingir estar pilotando um Tie, e o elogio do quão bom pai ele seria havia ficado preso em sua garganta.

Mas ela se parabenizou internamente ao fingir tão bem para seus outros amigos, sobre o que exatamente estava acontecendo entre ela e Adam.

Eles eram melhores amigos, foi o que ela disse para John, Dom, e todos os outros com quem ela saiu em uma noite de folga. Adam não estava lá, mas ela garantira que ele era uma das companhias mais agradáveis para se estar, e se limitou a contar de suas saídas divertidas na Irlanda, ignorando tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois depois que se beijaram pela primeira vez.

E após ouvir comentários sobre como a ideia dele saindo do personagem para se divertir parecia irreal, Daisy se esforçou com um pouco mais de afinco para se divertir com ele no set.

Eles chegaram a invadir as cozinhas da produção e cozinhar juntos nas últimas semanas, e no aniversário de um dos atores que fariam uma importante cena de luta com eles, Adam a ensinou a assar um bolo.

E aquilo também se tornou um hábito, sempre que possível eles acabavam lá, conversando sobre como seriam suas vidas nos meses seguintes, e testando as habilidades inexistentes de culinária de Daisy.

Eles assaram um bolo em formato de BB8, e Daisy gravou sua pequena obra orgulhosa enquanto Adam cantarolava a música tema de Star Wars ao seu lado.

A mão dele descansou em sua cintura facilmente, e ela suspirou quando o sentiu se aproximar o bastante para que suas costas encostassem em seu peitoral.

Ela engoliu em seco ao tomar uma decisão, e levou uma mão para o rosto dele, o trazendo mais para perto e apontando a câmera do celular para seus rostos.

O sorriso dele era bem menor que o dela, mas seu queixo descansando em seu ombro a fez sentir como ele estava verdadeiramente relaxado, e ela acariciou seus cabelos gentilmente.

Uma linha invisível foi ultrapassada quando eles se deram conta de que estavam fazendo aquilo de novo, se tocando experimentalmente, e acariciando um ao outro nos momentos mais inapropriados.

Mas eles não conversaram sobre como os dedos dele faziam a pele dela arrepiar, ou como ele amava quando ela fazia pequenas tranças em seus cabelos com a desculpa de facilitar seus ensaios.

E ela não o impediu quando ele abraçou sua cintura, depois dela ter se aproximado dele sorrindo ao final de alguns dias de gravações.

Ele havia ficado de joelhos por pelo menos três dias seguidos, e Daisy não pôde evitar rir junto com Andy sobre como ele parecia realmente paciente e obediente.

Mesmo assim ele passava tanto com apenas um olhar, Rian estava absurdamente satisfeito com cada uma de suas pequenas reações, e Daisy se aproximou dele divertida, murmurando algo sobre ele ser ridiculamente talentoso.

E quando Adam a puxou para si e abraçou sua cintura, Daisy segurou seu rosto com as mãos e deslizou os dedos lentamente por suas bochechas, subindo inconsciente até segurar seus cabelos.

Ele a apertou com um pouco mais de força, e Daisy ofegou levemente, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem enquanto os olhos dele pareciam a estar perfurando por conta da intensidade com que ela estava o encarando.

Eles se separaram quando alguém murmurou que eles estavam rendendo ótimas fotos, e Daisy se forçou a não dar passos para trás, o puxando para perto de si quando ele já estava de pé, e posando para algumas fotos bem menos comprometedoras.

E foi fácil fingir que suas pequenas interações eram em favor de capturas de momentos excelentes, eles continuaram rindo um com o outro, e uma ou duas vezes naquela semana, Daisy pulou nas costas dele, ou fingiu o perseguir sempre que ele a fazia rir demais ou murmurava alguma piada estúpida que a fazia perder a concentração.

Ela não sabia quem dos dois havia tido a ideia imbecil de falar palavrão durante as gravações alguns dias depois, e tinha sido engraçado no início, as broncas irritadas que eles levaram para evitar abrir tanto os lábios quando fizessem aquilo e estragar toda a mixagem de som.

Mas depois ela acabou se arrependendo da brincadeira, quando todo gemido por esforço ou xingamento ofegante de Adam a faziam lembrar de como ele era na cama.

E santo inferno, apenas Deus sabia porque diabos eles continuavam a se torturar daquela maneira.

Quando eles terminaram de gravar a luta inteira dias depois, Daisy estava radiante no entanto, porque eles haviam sido ótimos, todos estavam orgulhosos, e o esforço havia liberado boa parte de sua tensão.

Adam andou em sua direção com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, mesmo que parecesse incomodado enquanto tirava as luvas e libertava as palmas suadas.

O cabelo dele estava brilhando em umidade, e Daisy suspeitava que metade da sujeira em seu rosto fosse mais do que maquiagem.

— Você está fedendo — ela brincou quando ele já estava próximo o bastante para ouvir.

Adam franziu o cenho em desafio e deu dois longos passos em sua direção, e antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, ele a tinha posto sobre os ombros, um braço passando por entre as pernas dela e o outro segurando sua mão direita.

Daisy gargalhou surpresa, e gritou esganiçada quando ele empurrou os ombros para cima e fez seu corpo saltar como se estivesse a arrumando no lugar.

— Adam! — ela gritou desesperada quando ele experimentou correr até onde Rian estava rindo dos dois.

– Estamos liberados, chefe? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

Rian meio que os expulsou entre risadas, mas alguém impediu Adam de sair enquanto pedia uma foto.

Daisy não podia acreditar na situação ridícula que estava acontecendo, ela gritou e fingiu se debater, mas Adam apertou a mão em sua perna com força para mantê-la parada.

A outra mão dele ao redor do pulso dela era grande o bastante para que ele pudesse segurá-la e fazer um sinal de legal com o polegar ao mesmo tempo, e Daisy não conseguiu parar de gargalhar desesperada enquanto ele sorria e posava para a camêra na frente deles.

Alguém deveria estar gravando, mas Daisy não estava preocupada com aquilo, perdida na própria alegria, sem forças para nem ao menos fingir lutar contra o aperto dele pelo quanto estava rindo.

— Você fede! — ela gritou quando ele saiu do set e não pareceu demonstrar a menor intenção de largá-la.

— Mentirosa! — ele gritou de volta.

E empurrou os ombros para cima fazendo o corpo todo de Daisy dar um pequeno salto outra vez, ela gritou desesperada em meio a risadas, e se agarrou ao corpo dele com o braço livre.

— É brincadeira, é brincadeira! — ela tentou dizer rindo — Você é muito cheiroso...

Em resposta a sua pequena ironia, Adam acelerou os passos e começou a quase saltitar pelo caminho.

— Adam eu estou me sentindo no topo do mundo — ela disse um pouco séria, mesmo que a realidade de seu medo fosse suspeita por conta de suas risadas — Se eu cair daqui não há chances de sobrevivência...

— Então é melhor você ficar quietinha — ele sugeriu  _ maquiavélico _ .

E Daisy estava prestes a acusá-lo de ser cruel, ou tentar puxar os cabelos dele quando percebeu para onde ele a estava levando...

— Adam...  _ Adam _ — ela chamou nervosa — Querido, amorzinho, o que você vai fazer... para onde está me levando...

Ele se dirigiu aos banheiros rapidamente, sem se dignar a dar uma resposta, e Daisy começou a se debater para valer em cima dele, sem saber se ria desesperada ou gritava.

— Adam não! Não faça isso — ela implorou, já compreendendo suas intenções quando ele adentrou um dos boxes com chuveiros.

— Se você se mexer demais nós dois vamos cair e vai ser fatal — ele avisou sério.

O que a fez, mesmo a contragosto, imediatamente parar de se mover, mas no segundo seguinte ele soltou sua perna para ligar o chuveiro e ela esqueceu de seu aviso, batendo em seus ombros e gritando esganiçada ao sentir gotas de água respingarem em sua perna.

Ele gargalhou de seu desespero, de um jeito impossivelmente contagiante, e logo estava a tirando dos ombros, a puxando com mais gentileza do que deveria ser possível, a fazendo deslizar sobre o próprio peito, e a segurando no colo.

Como eles tinham feito nas gravações de the force awakens, Daisy se forçou a pensar…

_ Não como ele fazia quando a deixava exausta demais depois de transar. _

Ela riu com a lembrança do sofrimento dele ao subir uma rampa com ela no colo, estando tão sufocado por seu figurino, mas no segundo seguinte suas risadas foram engolidas pela água gelada que caiu em seu rosto quando ele entrou em baixo do chuveiro com ela nos braços.

Ela gritou e agarrou os ombros dele enquanto fechava os olhos com força, e ele a deslizou de seus braços lentamente a ajudando a ficar em pé. 

Ela o empurrou com força assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, mas o desequilíbrio de Adam, que não estava pronto para o quão forte ela realmente poderia o empurrar, a fez segurá-lo pelo quadril enquanto ele apoiava as mãos na parede atrás dela.

Eles gargalharam juntos, com a água gelada em suas cabeças os deixando ainda mais eufóricos do que a situação por si só.

Adam se afastou dela para ajustar a temperatura, deixando que mais água a encharcasse quando saiu do caminho do jato, e Daisy mal notou o silêncio gradual que foi se instalando entre os dois.

Suas risadas foram diminuindo, e os dedos dela apertaram a roupa dele com força, como se ela estivesse desesperada para se segurar em algo.

O ar ao seu redor se tornou pesado, o vapor da água quente subindo e rodeando seus corpos molhados.

E o mundo pareceu começar a girar em câmera lenta. Adam diminuiu a pressão da água, e Daisy foi capaz de levantar o rosto e abrir os olhos para o encarar.

Fios de água deslizavam pelo rosto dele, mas Daisy focou o olhar somente em sua boca, hipnotizada nas gotas solitárias que enfeitavam seus lábios.

Ele também estava olhando para ela, para os cílios molhados, e seu nariz perfeitamente desenhado, e sua boca que estava começando a entreabrir do mesmo jeito que a dele.

A vontade absurda que Daisy sentiu de o beijar parecia tê-lo atingido na mesma intensidade, mas uma respiração mais profunda dele pareceu a despertar e ela desviou os olhos de seus lábios enquanto voltava a rir.

Ele riu nervoso junto com ela, mas o som alegre de suas risadas logo voltou a morrer, como se eles estivessem se dando conta do quanto estavam forçando.

Daisy sabia que aquilo tinha sido uma péssima ideia, quando seus olhos se encontraram de novo, Adam a estava encarando como se ela fosse uma coisa deliciosa.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo fio de consciência que a estava prendendo parecia tê-lo atingido.

Ela viu em seus olhos que ele estava prestes a dizer que sentia muito, do mesmo jeito que algo em sua mente dizia que ela deveria dizer algo sobre a esposa grávida dele, qualquer coisa que os tirasse dali antes que eles fizessem algo do qual se arrependeriam.

Mas quem ela queria enganar?

Ela estava desesperada para estar nos braços dele de novo.

Desesperada para ter uma última lembrança com ele que pudesse ser recordada sem dor.

_ Eles não estão realmente juntos de novo… ainda, _ foi o que ela disse para si mesma para tentar se sentir melhor.

Então apenas levou as mãos ao pescoço dele e o beijou.

Adam imediatamente se inclinou e a correspondeu, como se estivesse igualmente desesperado por aquilo, e as mãos dele foram em direção a sua cintura, a apertando com força, e a ajudando a dar um pequeno impulso para que ela pudesse pular e enroscar as pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Ela sentiu as costas batendo na parede, e a língua dele dançando sobre a dela a fez pensar que ela poderia morrer sufocada, apenas por não querer que ele nunca parasse de a beijar daquela maneira.

Mas ele tirou a boca da sua quando precisou de ar, e os lábios dele deslizaram por seu queixo, indo em direção ao seu pescoço e beijando sua pele.

O desvio de sua boca fez um flash de algo parecido com remorso correr por seu sistema, e a dúvida do que estava fazendo a fez fechar os olhos com força enquanto o abraçava apertado.

— Droga...  _ Adam _ ... droga… — ela murmurou ofegante.

Ela estava se sentindo mal, pensando que as coisas eram diferentes agora, que ele teria um filho com uma mulher que não era ela, e aquela era a última vez que eles poderiam se tocar daquela maneira.

Porque quando seu trabalho juntos acabasse eles iriam passar meses sem se ver, porque Adam restauraria seu casamento, e Daisy provavelmente seguiria em frente.

Aquilo era momentâneo, passageiro.

Como todo seu breve relacionamento havia sido.

E devia ser por isso que doía tanto, saber que era o fim era tão ruim que ela achava que poderia chorar.

Mas em contrapartida havia uma sensação boa se espalhando por suas extremidades, o reconhecimento do toque dele na pele dela, era tão bom, tão magnífico.

— O que? — Adam perguntou tirando a boca do pescoço dela e afastando o rosto para encará-la — Tudo bem? Você está bem? — ele quis saber preocupado.

E Daisy queria ser aquela com juízo, queria dizer para ele que eles deviam parar, que aquilo era errado, mas...

— Não! — foi o que ela se ouviu dizendo no entanto — Não pare por favor — ela implorou — Continue…

E suas palavras foram engolidas quando ele voltou a beijá-la.

Tirar a roupa um do outro pareceu um sacrifício apenas porque ela teve que descer de seu colo, mas Daisy quase riu quando Adam os livrou em tempo recorde do figurino.

Primeiro das partes superiores, os dois se encontraram apenas de calças na frente um do outro, e Daisy bateu a cabeça com força contra a parede quando Adam se inclinou para beijar seus seios e chupar seus mamilos.

Ele puxou a parte de baixo da roupa dela sem nem mesmo tirar a boca de seu peito, e Daisy não viu quando ele os deixou totalmente pelados, porque não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, perdida demais na sensação da língua dele alternando entre lamber seus mamilos intumescidos.

Ela apenas levantou uma perna de cada vez para ajudá-lo a tirar sua roupa de suas pernas, e permitiu que ele se apoiasse nela ao tirar as próprias calças.

Quando eles estavam totalmente nus, Adam a segurou facilmente entre os braços e Daisy voltou a prender as pernas ao redor de sua cintura enquanto o abraçava o mais forte possível e gemia na boca dele a cada vez que seus dentes cravavam em seus lábios.

As mãos dele apertaram sua bunda, e os dedos dela se enroscaram nos cabelos dele de um jeito desesperado.

O frenesi trespassando seus corpos parecia ser capaz de os fazer desabar, mas mesmo com toda a alucinação os envolvendo, Daisy foi capaz de sentir leves indícios de hesitação vindos de Adam.

—  _ Droga... _ — ele murmurou contra a boca dela como se estivesse fazendo uma constatação

Seus corpos estavam tão colados quanto era humanamente possível, e Daisy entendeu a razão daquele  _ droga _ sem nem mesmo precisar encará-lo.

Porque eles pararam lentamente tudo que estavam fazendo, e ela sabia o porquê para eles estarem parando...

Mas ela queria tanto aquilo, precisava tanto daquilo…

E ela sabia que se eles desistissem naquele instante, outra oportunidade jamais surgiria, e eles precisavam sentir aquilo.

Sentir agora.

— Eu não me importo — ela disse desnorteada — Por favor… apenas… apenas…

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando Adam deslizou as mãos por suas coxas e a empurrou um pouco para cima, suas costas estavam presas na parede, mas ela não reclamou do incômodo de se arrastar no azulejo, porque era o corpo de Adam a prendendo ali.

— Tem certeza? — ele perguntou desesperado, seu último resquício de sanidade sendo usado naquele momento.

Ele a estava a segurando com uma mão só agora, porque com a outra ele estava guiando seu pênis para a entrada molhada dela, deslizando a glande pelos lábios de sua boceta enquanto esperava sua confirmação.

—  _ Sim _ — Daisy respondeu com um sussurro lamurioso — Me fode…

E quando ele entrou nela, deslizando de uma vez para dentro de seu calor apertado, ela fechou os olhos com força e gemeu alto junto com ele.

—  _ Porra… _ eu senti saudade disso, eu senti saudade de ter você dentro de mim...

— Eu amo... eu amo...

Daisy nao sabia se ele diria que amava aquilo, transar com ela, estar com ela, mas ela precisava impedi-lo de dizer o que quer que fosse.

— Não! Por favor não diga isso — ela implorou ofegante.

E Adam, que estava igualmente ofegante, parecia estar sofrendo tanto com suas palavras.

Ela moveu o quadril, rebolando com ele dentro dela, para sentir o pau dele se movendo por suas paredes internas, e Adam gemeu, a apertando com ainda mais força contra a parede ao sentí-la se contrair ao seu redor.

— Me prometa... — ela exigiu entre suspiros — Me prometa que nunca vai me dizer isso.

Os olhos de Adam estavam fechados, e ele ofegou na boca dela quando começou a se mover devagar, acompanhando seus movimentos.

Prazer misturado com desespero, parecia estar os fazendo sentir tudo milhares de vezes mais intenso, e ele levou a boca ao pescoço dela e mordeu a pele atordoado enquanto gemia.

— Eu… eu prometo… — ele garantiu sôfrego.

Daisy puxou seus cabelos para que ele tirasse o rosto do seu pescoço e voltasse a beijá-la, e Adam apertou os dedos com tanta força em suas nádegas que ela sabia que seus dígitos deixariam marcas.

Eles nunca tinham transado assim, com tanto desespero. Talvez porque nunca tenha parecido errado antes, talvez porque eles tivessem tempo para conhecer o corpo um do outro.

Tempo para se amar.

Mas aquilo havia acabado, a ilusão de que poderiam ser eterno ou tão longos quanto possível, havia sido destruída assim como todas as suas esperanças.

Tudo que eles tinham agora era aquele momento.

E doía, embora fosse bom.

Saber que era a última vez machucava tanto quanto dizer adeus.

—  _ Mais rápido _ — Daisy pediu —  _ Me fode mais rápido… _

— Põem as mãos na parede — Adam sugeriu ofegante.

E Daisy fez o que foi tido, se apoiando nos braços para manter o corpo elevado.

— Você consegue se manter assim? — ele perguntou beijando seu queixo.

Ela assentiu freneticamente, e ele passou os braços por debaixo de suas coxas, a segurando de um jeito perfeito para que pudesse estalar o quadril contra o dela.

Quando ele começou a empurrar, Daisy fechou os olhos gemeu pelo atrito absurdamente gostoso que a velocidade com a qual ele podia ir agora causava.

— Me abraça — ele pediu com a boca colada na dela — Eu preciso que você me toque…

Ela envolveu os ombros dele, e o abraçou apertado enquanto o beijava.

Adam a continuou a fodendo rápido, e com mais força a cada vez que ela gemia mais alto.

O orgasmo dela a atingiu com fúria, diferente de qualquer outra vez que eles tivessem estado juntos. Não foi aliviador, foi devastador. Quase doloroso, tão satisfatório, mas tão desesperador.

Porque no segundo que o ápice acabou e deixou seu corpo tremendo, ela soube que precisava de mais, mas tinha consciência que que nunca poderia ter aquilo de novo.

Ele ainda estava beijando, devagar agora que ela já tinha gozado, e havia parado de fodê-la, mas o pau dele ainda estava duro dentro dela, e quando ela se contraiu propositalmente ao seu redor, ele gemeu necessitado.

Ela se apoiou em seus ombros e subiu um pouco o corpo até que ele deslizasse para fora dela, e quando Adam soltou suas pernas para a pôr de pé em sua frente, ela imediatamente se ajoelhou na frente dele e segurou seu pênis entre os dedos enquanto levava a boca até ele.

Ela o chupou devagar, mas Adam já estava perto o suficiente para não demorar, e mesmo quando ele avisou que estava vindo, ela não parou, e manteve a boca nele até sentir o gozo quente dele inundar sua garganta.

Os dedos dele acariciaram o rosto dela gentilmente, e quando Daisy o tirou da boca com um som molhado de separação, Adam ficou de joelhos na frente dela e segurou seu cabelo enquanto a beijava.

E mesmo com toda água e vapor, Daisy foi capaz de notar que ele estava chorando.

— Está tudo bem — ele murmurou quando eles separaram os lábios — Nós precisávamos disso — tentou o confortar.

Mas Adam voltou a beijá-la de novo, e deslizou as mãos por seu corpo, a puxando para junto de si, como se quisesse mantê-la ali para sempre.

Mas ela se afastou dele, e suspirou com dificuldade, mantendo apenas suas testas coladas uma na outra.

— Acho que deveríamos parar de nos beijar agora — ela sugeriu de olhos fechados.

Eles continuaram abraçados no entanto, e Daisy tinha lágrimas nos olhos também.

Ela sabia que eles precisavam conversar, e sabia que ele não queria a deixar.

— Você quer dormir comigo hoje? — ela se viu perguntando.

E mais tarde, na casa dela, eles acabaram transando de novo.

E daquela vez Daisy implorou para que ele gozasse dentro dela.

Eles transaram devagar, a noite inteira, todas as vezes que tinham forças para começar outra vez.

E Daisy achava que nunca cansaria da sensação de senti-lo vir quente dentro dela, do jeito que ele parecia a inundar com tanta porra mesmo após ter gozado três vezes, e a maneira como era tão gostoso sentir tudo escorrendo até suas coxas.

E mesmo que nada daquilo tornasse as coisas mais fáceis, os dois ao menos se sentiam mais preparados.

A cabeça de Adam estava descansando sobre o busto dela, e os dedos de Daisy acariciavam seus cabelos com os mesmos padrões que os dedos dele acariciavam sua cintura.

— Eu tenho medo — ele admitiu — Medo de que isso nunca passe, medo de que eu vá querer você para sempre.

— Vai passar — Daisy prometeu — Mesmo que estejamos apaixonados… paixão acaba.

Amor eterno, ela queria dizer, é o que você sente pela pessoa com quem vai ter uma família.

Era pelo o que valia a pena realmente lutar.

— Nós estávamos sozinhos… e com tesão — ela se viu dizendo —  _ Foi só sexo _ .

E se Adam não discordou, foi apenas por ter certeza de que nem ela acreditava naquilo.

Mas seu tempo juntos realmente havia chegado ao fim, e talvez, mesmo que Daisy estivesse errada sobre o que eles tinham sido, eles decidiram manter a esperança de que ela estivesse certa sobre o que eles seriam.

Porque os meses passariam, o tempo correria, e a distância os ajudariam a superar.

Tudo seria diferente da próxima vez que eles se vissem depois daquilo, disso eles estavam convictos.

Porque mesmo que não dissessem, ou não quisessem aceitar, eles sabiam que ainda haveria amor após a paixão acabar.


	19. Futuro

Se tornou um hábito, passar tempo juntos e agir como se houvessem acabado de se conhecer. Embora algumas vezes, Daisy fosse incapaz de esconder as lembranças em seu olhar, fossem elas boas ou dolorosas, Adam sabia que elas estavam lá.

Mas estava se tornando fácil, conviver com aquilo, mesmo que fosse ser agridoce para sempre, o lado bom de serem amigos parecia totalmente disposto a prevalecer.

Naquela semana no entanto, notícias sobre o divórcio de Adam começaram a estourar na mídia, e se era um milagre que ninguém havia associado o fim de seu casamento a Daisy ou vazado fotos suas juntos, todos, incluindo principalmente Steff, estavam felizes com aquilo.

Mas a questão engraçada começou quando, Olive, uma das bailarinas, perguntou à Daisy se ela e Adam estavam juntos.

Sem rodeios ou floreios.

Toda a companhia já sabia que ele estava divorciado, ou pelo menos suspeitava, há bastante tempo, mas ter a confirmação pareceu despertar uma coragem que metade do elenco estava, sabiamente, deixando adormecida.

— O que? — Daisy perguntou um pouco chocada demais.

— Ele está disponível? — foi o que a outra garota disse de uma vez.

A boca de Daisy abriu inconscientemente, seu cenho franzido em uma genuína expressão de confusão.

Não por não ter entendido, mas sim por não acreditar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Olive — Foi Izzie quem acabou dizendo por Daisy — O cara não é uma mercadoria para você perguntar se ele está disponível ou não…

— Eu só estou tentando ser honesta…

Daisy não pôde evitar rir, a desinibição que certamente apenas alguns artistas eram capazes de transmitir era impossivelmente divertida.

— Certo — Izzie interrompeu impaciente — E se eles por acaso estiverem juntos… você acha legal perguntar à _ela_ se ele está ou não disponível?

Olive pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, e de repente voltou o olhar para Daisy confusa.

— Você preferia que eu perguntasse à ele? — ela quis saber verdadeiramente curiosa.

E Daisy abriu os lábios ainda mais chocada, a risada de Izzie ao seu lado felizmente a impedindo de dizer algo estúpido.

— Olive… — Izzie murmurou inconformada entre risos.

— O que? — Olive retrucou inocente.

— Ele não sairia com você de qualquer maneira — ela disse de uma vez.

E Daisy não conseguiu evitar rir anasalada com aquilo.

Olive devia ter no máximo vinte anos, se Daisy pudesse adivinhar, mas possuía traços angelicais que a faziam aparentar ter muito menos que isso, e não que ela algum dia fosse julgar diferença de idade ou qualquer coisa, mas ela achava, ou talvez esperava, que Adam, no auge dos seus quarenta e três anos, não fosse se prestar ao papel de sair com uma…

… _criança_ , ela pensou encarando a garota com olhos magoados na sua frente.

— Nós não estamos juntos — garantiu tentou apaziguá-la, mudando de assunto nada sutil com um riso na voz — Somos apenas amigos…

Olive sorriu esperançosa, e Izzie revirou os olhos impaciente enquanto virava o rosto para ignorá-la e começava a se alongar.

Daisy suspeitava que Izzie também estivesse levemente interessada na "disponibilidade" de Adam, mas tendo sido muito mais _clara_ sobre sua _admiração_ por ele nas últimas semanas, parecia envolta em um véu de timidez e falsa sensatez, e ela, ao contrário de Olive, era uma linda mulher que não aparentava estar saindo da adolescência. 

— Vocês deveriam chamá-lo para sair — Daisy se viu dizendo, no plural, para não magoar Olive — Ele é um cara legal, prometo…

— Então você já saiu com ele — Olive quis saber nada sútil. 

O rosto de Izzie também voltou a olhar em sua direção curiosa, mas Daisy negou facilmente, um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto ela sacudia a cabeça.

— Somos apenas amigos — repetiu.

Fred felizmente a salvou da _operação cupido_ segundos depois, se aproximando de onde as três estavam sentadas no chão, e oferecendo os braços à Daisy para ajudá-la a levantar.

Ela segurou em suas mãos prontamente, e Deixou que ele a puxasse gentilmente na direção em que o maestro e Steff discutiam animadamente.

— Não pude deixar de ouvir — Fred murmurou enquanto a abraçava pela cintura — Mas você por acaso estava tentando arrumar um encontro para… _seu ex_ — acrescentou em um sussurro divertido.

— Ele não é meu ex — Daisy respondeu no mesmo tom — E não, não estava arrumando um encontro para ele…

— Que pena… — Fred respondeu suspirando.

— Qual é… — Daisy provocou rindo inconformada — Você também?

— Você, de todas as pessoas, não deveria nos julgar — Fred brincou.

Os lábios de Daisy se abriram incrédulos, a insinuação nas aparentemente inocentes palavras de Fred, a fizeram parar de andar e empurrá-lo de brincadeira.

— Eu nunca deveria ter contado isso para você — ela lamentou rindo.

— Na verdade, você deveria contar para o mundo todo — ele sugeriu — Escreva um livro, aposto que seria um sucesso.

Daisy estreitou os olhos e estava prestes a rebater quando Fred pôs um sorriso sacana nos lábios e levantou as sobrancelhas nada sútil, ela nem precisou perguntar _"o que?"_ , pois no segundo seguinte sentiu as mãos de Adam apertarem sua cintura e ele plantou um beijo risonho em seu pescoço.

Ela meio que tremelicou nos braços dele e sorriu contente com o carinho, parando lentamente logo em seguida ao ver o olhar de triunfo nos olhos de Fred.

— Onde o solteiro mais cobiçado de Nova Iorque estava? — ela provocou divertida.

Adam franziu o cenho enquanto cumprimentava Fred, e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo como se estivesse esperando uma explicação.

— O solteiro mais cobiçado? — ele repetiu curioso.

E Daisy não tinha pensado na implicação de suas palavras até ouvi-las sendo ditas por Adam.

— Não por mim — ela fez questão de esclarecer.

— Até porquê… — Fred começou a dizer risonho.

Daisy pigarreou para silenciá-lo, e acabou sendo salva por Steff que se aproximou dos três naquele exato instante.

Ela se dirigiu apenas à Adam no entanto, já tendo dado todas as instruções possíveis para os outros dois naquela manhã, ela focou em entrar numa acalorada discussão com Adam sobre um número específico.

Daisy e Fred respiraram fundo e deram as mãos tentando os ignorar, e Fred a distraiu com pequenos exercícios de respiração enquanto todos ao seu redor se preparavam para vê-los ensaiar.

A conversa de Adam e Steff finalmente acabou quando um dos músicos a chamou insistente, e ficou decidido que Adam participaria do número também, como um teste, para que ela pudesse decidir o que fazer a respeito.

Daisy concordava com Adam naquele quesito, acontece que Steff achava que seria excelente se ele estivesse em cena quando ela e Fred interpretassem _All I ask of you_ , mas Adam discordava veementemente e achava que sua presença na cena, mesmo que paralelamente, ofuscaria o dueto dos dois.

Daisy tentou não rir muito quando conversou com eles sobre aquilo, lembrando do que havia dito para Adam poucas semanas antes quando eles se reencontraram…

Que seu único medo era de que ele totalmente iria ofuscá-la.

Era uma piada com toda certeza, ela não tinha medo daquilo… porque de qualquer maneira a presença de palco de Adam ofuscaria a todos se sua voz já não fosse fazê-lo.

Fred mesmo assim parecia apenas estar se divertindo horrores com todo o pequeno dilema, e era o único entre os três que não estava preocupado ou ansioso.

A confiança dele pelo menos era contagiante, e mesmo que Adam e Daisy ainda não estivessem à vontade com algumas das ideias de Steff, ficar tranquilos ao menos durante os ensaios havia se tornado fácil.

Após as primeiras provas de figurino na semana anterior, a companhia estava focando nos ensaios vocais, por isso Daisy estava felizmente vestida como se estivesse prestes a dar um passeio no parque, o que facilitava suas danças improvisadas e estranhas com Fred.

Naquele dia no entanto eles estavam focados em ser profissionais, embora fosse um pouco impossível não sorrir demais por se divertirem tanto juntos, Daisy se focou em tentar controlar seu humor.

Quando a música começou a tocar alta em seus ouvidos, ela não pôde deixar de notar Adam os rodeando a distância.

Ele tinha absoluta razão sobre aquela não ser uma boa ideia, embora ela soubesse que durante as apresentações ele se esgueiraria pelos cenários, longe de sua vista, ainda era um pouco difícil não _sentir_ a presença dele ao seu redor.

Ela se forçou a focar em Fred e entrar no personagem, ele era um excelente ator, e Daisy não poderia duvidar de seu amor quando encarou seus olhos.

Quando ele começou a cantar, dando alguns passos para trás, Daisy o acompanhou, deixando que ele segurasse suas mãos delicadamente.

A voz dele era bem mais fácil de acompanhar, e Daisy se sentiu orgulhosa quando ouviu a própria voz ressoar num tom perfeito.

A melodia criada pela combinação de suas vozes fez algo em seu peito vibrar em felicidade, Fred era facilmente o melhor parceiro com quem ela teria oportunidade de trabalhar, o fato de que ele não a fazia hiperventilar ou se distrair a fazendo ter certeza disso.

Trabalhar com Adam era incrível também, ela havia sentido falta daquilo, mas Adam tinha um poder sobre ela que ninguém mais possuía, e embora devesse ser possivelmente bom, Daisy sabia que na sua profissão, contracenar com alguém que tão facilmente a levava ao limite de suas emoções não tornava as coisas fáceis.

Fred por outro lado era como uma âncora a prendendo no chão, onde era seguro, onde ela era Christine, não Daisy.

Porque ela havia sido Daisy em alguns momentos com Adam, quando deveria ser Rey.

Ela lembrou por um segundo fugaz, que quase doze anos antes, algumas de suas lágrimas eram dela, não de sua personagem.

Foi sua própria tristeza o que a fez fungar quando ele a ofereceu sua mão, foi sua própria dor o que a fez soar tão natural.

Por isso ela preferia aquilo, ter os sentimentos de suas personagens a imbuindo e não o contrário.

Sorrir apaixonadamente como Christine, não como Daisy.

Era alegria genuína o que ela estava expressando quando correspondeu o beijo de Fred e o abraçou apertado enquanto ele a fazia rodopiar, porque ser uma Christine perfeita ressoava diretamente em quem a Daisy por trás da personagem era.

E ela era uma mulher incrível.

Uma excelente atriz, que não precisava ouvir os aplausos de seus colegas para se sentir confiante ou orgulhosa de si mesma.

Steff estava exultante, e parabenizou os dois alegremente pelo ensaio, mesmo que tenha voltado a discutir sobre a presença de Adam com o mesmo um segundo depois.

Adam desistiu de seu argumento, e ofereceu um aceno em rendição, concordando com um riso animado no rosto.

— Ninguém vai olhar para mim enquanto ela estiver cantando de qualquer maneira — foi o que ele disse para calá-la.

E se Daisy se sentiu ainda mais leve pelo resto do dia por causa daquilo, ninguém poderia culpá-la.

Quando o ensaio acabou, Daisy não pôde deixar de notar como Izzie parecia mais a vontade ao redor de Adam, ela não queria realmente se importar com aquilo, imaginando o que eles deveriam estar conversando do outro lado do salão.

E era fácil focar em brincar com Fred, mesmo que sua audição parecesse mais aguçada que o normal, focando nas conversas paralelas ao seu redor.

— Deveríamos andar um pouco de bicicleta pelo parque — ele sugeriu após lembrar que ela adorava o passeio — Você ainda não conhece tudo, certo?

— Ainda não — Daisy respondeu enquanto procurava uma escova de cabelo na própria bolsa — Eu realmente adoraria.

— Podemos ir agora — ele sugeriu animado.

— Eu não posso — Daisy negou enquanto soltava o cabelo e penteava rapidamente — Combinei algo com Adam.

Fred arqueou uma sobrancelha sugestivo, e Daisy revirou os olhos, um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios enquanto ela se ocupava em sacudir a cabeça para fazer o cabelo balançar.

— Isso me lembra… — Fred murmurou risonho — Charlie pediu seu número.

— Quem? — as vozes de Adam e Daisy falaram juntas.

Daisy se sobressaiu assustada, não tendo notado que Adam havia se aproximado dos dois.

Fred também parecia levemente surpreendido, mesmo que estivesse rindo divertido.

Daisy virou o rosto para encarar Adam, e tentou ignorar o modo como ele engoliu em seco ao pôr os olhos nela. Os lábios dele entreabriram levemente, e seu olhar correu por seu rosto.

Os punhos de Adam tremeram, e ele apertou os dedos para controlar a vontade de deslizá-los pelo cabelo de Daisy, pois embora eles estivessem bem em se tocar, ele tinha consciência que havia certos limites que deveriam ser seguidos.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou risonho ao perceber que havia se intrometido.

Fred e Daisy sorriram confortadores e garantiram que estava tudo bem, mesmo assim Fred ficou em silêncio encarando os dois que o encaravam de volta com expectativa.

— Meu amigo — ele disse devagar — Que você conheceu na semana passada.

A maneira como ele pronunciou a palavra "conheceu" fez Daisy sorrir ao entender à quem exatamente ele estava se referindo, e Adam ao lado dela fingiu não entender a razão pela qual algo dentro dele parecia pesado demais de repente.

— Oh… Charlie — Daisy respondeu pensativa.

— Você não sabe de quem eu estou falando não é? — Fred brincou.

— Não, eu sei sim — Daisy respondeu rindo.

— Você esqueceu o nome dele?

— Não lembro dele ter dito — Foi como ela se defendeu.

Fred gargalhou inconformado, e Daisy suspirou enquanto dava de ombros.

— Ele disse que esqueceu de pedir, e eu não quis repassar sem falar com você antes…

— Nah… está tudo bem — Daisy disse tranquila.

Levando em conta que ela já o havia deixado enfiar a língua em sua boca, dar seu número não parecia grande coisa.

Fred disse que cobraria o passeio de bicicleta antes de se afastar dos dois, e Daisy encarou Adam em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Ele está te arrumando um encontro? — ele perguntou depois de alguns instantes.

— Se eu tiver sorte — foi como Daisy decidiu responder — Você devia experimentar de vez em quando — ela acrescentou brincando.

— Você acha que estou precisando? — ele questionou sedutoramente entrando na brincadeira.

— Eu posso sentir — Daisy falou calma.

— É mesmo? — ele quis saber curioso.

Daisy respirou profundamente, mas se absteve de responder um simples _"sim"_.

Provavelmente sairia como um sussurro excitado.

 _E caramba ela precisava transar_.

— Eu não sou a única a perceber — ela decidiu dizer para se manter em uma zona segura.

— _Aquilo_ teve a ver com você? — ele perguntou, mas parecia mais uma constatação do que uma dúvida.

Daisy sorriu inocentemente, não tendo necessidade de uma explicação para compreender a que exatamente ele estava se referindo.

— Não vou sair com ninguém da companhia — ele ditou antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma piada.

— Por que não? — ela questionou com o cenho franzido.

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas em diversão, e Daisy permitiu que ele não a respondesse apenas porque não queria realmente ouvir o que ele poderia dizer.

— Você está pronta para ir? — ele mudou de assunto os salvando.

Daisy assentiu em concordância e eles saíram do teatro lado a lado, recebendo acenos amigáveis de seus colegas no caminho.

Ela não pôde deixar de brincar no entanto sobre como Adam deveria sair com certas bailarinas que o olhavam como se ele fosse um _deus_ , mas aquilo abriu margem para que Adam perguntasse sobre sua vida amorosa, e Daisy apenas foi incapaz de negar quando ele sugeriu que eles deveriam sair todos juntos, em encontros duplo ou algo pior.

— Talvez funcione — Ela fingiu pensar — Ele é meu segundo Charlie — acrescentou lembrando de um antigo namorado — A segunda vez dá sorte.

— Certamente — Adam concordou fingindo estar animado.

Porém ela logo entendeu sua _"animação"_ , quando Adam admitiu que havia aceitado o convite para um drink com Izzie fingindo não ter entendido suas intenções e sugerindo que ela chamasse seus outros colegas.

Daisy gargalhou e o acusou de realmente não ter entendido as intenções da garota, mas Adam repetiu que apenas não queria se envolver com alguém da companhia daquela maneira, e isso a fez se esforçar para mudar de assunto, ciente de que não gostaria de embarcar na conversa para qual aquele assunto os levaria.

Adam se focou em conversar com ela sobre a cidade, os lugares incríveis que ela supostamente deveria conhecer, e também se ofereceu para passear com ela de bicicleta pelo parque, não ficando ofendido quando Daisy gargalhou da ideia.

Eles receberam alguns olhares curiosos ao andarem despretensiosamente na Wall Street Station, o local estando lotado aquele hora do dia os permitiu passar quase despercebidos, embora fosse sorte demais acreditar que ninguém, numa cidade tão populosa, os reconheceria.

O interior do edifício para onde Adam os levou no entanto tinha um fluxo bem menor de pessoas, e ele não precisou explicar para Daisy sobre a descrição do local para entender que se tratava de um ambiente altamente exclusivo.

A ponte do Brooklyn podia ser vista a distância de onde eles se encontravam, e quando Adam notou o quanto Daisy estava apreciando a vista, perguntou gentil se ela gostaria de visitar o apartamento que ele tinha do outro lado da ilha.

— Com vista pro Hudson e a estátua da liberdade? — ela questionou fingindo estar impressionada.

Quando Adam assentiu, Daisy negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria incrédula. 

— Você é um metido — ela acusou rindo.

— Você mora na Park Avenue — ele rebateu.

Daisy apertou os lábios para conter um riso e sacudiu o rosto em rendição.

— Porque você não mora lá? — ela acabou perguntando.

— A casa no Brooklyn me deixa mais próximo das crianças — foi tudo que ele disse.

Daisy assentiu compreensiva e voltou a olhar para a vista ao longe, Adam permaneceu em silêncio ao seu lado até que eles foram chamados para serem atendidos.

Era impossível dizer se a decoradora da empresa de arquitetura que eles estavam vendo realmente não os conhecia, mas do contrário Daisy estava agradecida por sua descrição e gentileza.

Adam com certeza não havia encontrado o lugar sozinho, como ele quis fazer parecer, e Daisy ignorou a sensação de que metade da equipe dele deveria saber exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo, porque já era esquisito o bastante por si só.

— Foi me dito que vocês querem apenas fazer pequenas adaptações em sua atual residência — Anne, a decoradora, disse.

— Hum… Sim — Adam concordou hesitante — Me mudei há pouco tempo, e o lugar é ótimo, mas acho que estéril demais para o gosto das crianças.

Daisy sorriu por sua escolha de palavras, lembrando que havia dito algo exatamente assim alguns dias antes.

— Oh, vocês tem filhos? — Anne constatou alegre.

— Dois — Adam respondeu antes que Daisy pudesse corrigi-la — Um menino e uma menina.

— Você já pensou em um tema específico? — ela perguntou olhando direto para Daisy.

E se seu sorriso não se desmanchou ao encará-la, Daisy tinha certeza que era apenas algum milagre sobrenatural o que a fez manter a compostura e não acusar a mulher em sua frente de ser sonsa.

— Eles não são meus filhos — Daisy respondeu surpreendentemente calma, o sorriso em seu rosto não soando nada além de genuíno — Sou apenas a amiga que vai ajudar com seu ótimo bom gosto.

— Oh! — Anne exclamou compreensiva — Imagino que seu trabalho então seja impedi-lo de escolher uma decoração detestável — Ela brincou para tentar aliviar o clima.

— Exatamente — Daisy concordou sorrindo — Ou sem vida — acrescentou — Ele nunca foi muito criativo.

Adam riu ao seu lado, e Daisy foi quem de qualquer maneira acabou por tomar as rédeas da situação, mesmo olhando para Adam sempre que fazia uma sugestão, como transformar um de seus quartos de hóspedes em um pequeno salão de jogos.

A estranheza da situação só foi sentida horas depois, quando eles estavam sentados lado a lado na cobertura de Adam, comendo sorvete direto do pote, vendo o pôr do sol pintar as águas do rio Hudson com tons de laranja.

— Então você aderiu aos elfos domésticos — Daisy brincou enquanto enfiava a colher no sorvete.

— Foi um truque que aprendi com você — foi como Adam rebateu sorridente.

— Você costuma vir muito aqui? 

— Não desde que comprei a casa no Brooklyn.

Daisy assentiu pensativa, olhando ao redor com atenção. Adam já havia a levado em um pequeno tour pelo lugar, mas naquele instante ela estava percebendo tudo muito mais do que vendo, pensando em todos os meses que ele havia passado sozinho ali.

Não parecia um lar, tanto quanto sua nova casa.

— No que você está pensando? — ele perguntou curioso a encarando.

Daisy voltou o olhar em sua direção e sorriu divertida,o sorvete em sua frente sendo esquecido, ela estava brincando com o talher na mão, observando Adam levar um pouco à própria boca, enquanto ponderava o que dizer a seguir.

Haviam muitas coisas nas quais ela estava pensando naquele instante, mas ela não tinha certeza se queria discutir todos seus pensamentos obscuros com ele, talvez ignorar metade de suas curiosidades fosse a melhor opção.

Mas ao mesmo tempo…

Eles eram amigos não eram? Por que ela se sentia enjoada ao pensar em perguntar aquilo?

— Por que você o mantém? — ela perguntou devagar.

Adam pensou por alguns segundos, tentando entender seu real questionamento por trás daquelas simples palavras, e um meio sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios quando seus olhos se conectaram e uma compreensão divertida os rodeou.

— Eu sempre achei que imóveis eram ótimos investimentos — ele a relembrou óbvio.

— Hum — Daisy concordou com um sorriso comedido.

Mas Adam não a correspondeu daquela vez, pondo no rosto uma expressão quase irritada se não fosse tão frustrada.

— Agora eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando — ele murmurou cansado.

— Mesmo? — Daisy perguntou retoricamente.

— Você provavelmente está procurando uma palavra que soe melhor do que "Abatedouro".

Daisy se empertigou numa postura defensiva totalmente incrédula.

Talvez porque a voz de Adam estivesse soando chateada demais, talvez porque ele parecia realmente capaz de ler sua mente.

— Você sabe que eu trazia meus filhos para cá, certo? — ele acrescentou quando ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— Você não precisa se explicar, Adam — ela disse envergonhada — Eu não estou acusando você de nada…

— Seus olhos fizeram isso por você…

— Deus… — ela sussurrou inconformada enquanto fechava os olhos e sorria triste — Eu não fiz por querer, okay? Me desculpe.

— Tudo bem — ele garantiu calmo — Eu entendo como você se sente…

— Como isso pode nos incomodar mesmo após todos esses anos? — ela perguntou frustrada.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Daisy riu anasalada quando voltou a abrir os olhos para encará-lo e o pegou franzindo o nariz.

Eles sabiam a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Nunca havia sido igual, com mais ninguém.

O sexo, o sentimento.

E sentir saudade, ou ciúmes do que não tinham mais, era apenas inevitável.

E eles entendiam porque razão estavam tão conscientes do que perderam, seus anos distantes os distraindo o bastante para que eles pudessem fingir não se importar.

Fingir que poderiam encontrar em outras pessoas o que haviam sentido apenas um com o outro.

— Você devia sair com alguém — Daisy acabou dizendo — Sair de verdade… talvez ter um relacionamento.

— Porque você está prestes a fazer o mesmo? — Adam tentou adivinhar — Ou porque você precisa me ver com outra pessoa para se convencer de que ficar comigo não é uma boa ideia?

— Eu não preciso ver você com alguém para me convencer de que ficarmos juntos não é uma boa ideia... — Daisy se defendeu.

Não passou despercebido à Adam que Daisy escolhera convenientemente ignorar uma de suas perguntas, mas ele permaneceu em silêncio, a observando respirar fundo e suspirar derrotada como se estivesse cansada demais.

— Você mantém esperança de algo que nunca vai acontecer — ela falou com seriedade — E acho que nunca vou me sentir totalmente confortável ao seu redor até ver você seguindo em frente de verdade.

— Você faz parecer que isso é por mim… — Adam respondeu magoado.

— Isso _é_ por você, Adam… é por nós dois…

— Eu não vou usar mais ninguém na minha vida só para tapar um buraco deixado por você…

— Você acha que é isso que eu quero que você faça? — Daisy perguntou com um riso incrédulo na voz — Você acha que _eu_ quero fazer isso de novo?

Adam riu amargamente e levantou de onde estava sentado num ímpeto de frustração, ele recolheu o pote que ele e Daisy haviam usado e foi em silêncio até a cozinha, pondo tudo no lugar surpreendentemente calmo.

Daisy seguiu todos os seus movimentos com o olhar, e esperou em silêncio até que ele voltasse para perto dela para que eles continuassem a conversar.

Mas quando Adam respirou fundo e voltou a encará-la, havia uma constatação dolorosa em seu olhar, como se ele estivesse machucado demais.

— De novo? — foi o que ele disse simplesmente.

E o questionamento demorou alguns segundos para fazer sentido na mente de Daisy, a compreensão do porquê de repente ele parecia tão abalado só veio quando ela se deu conta de que por mais que eles tivessem conversado sobre certas coisas, não havia sido suficiente.

Talvez nunca fosse suficiente se eles não fossem totalmente sinceros, como deveriam ter sido desde o início.

Tudo entre eles tinha sido uma série de coisas mal ditas e suposições erradas, hoje ela era capaz de ver isso.

As circunstâncias em que eles se encontravam provavelmente eram as menores razões pelas quais não deram certo, pois seus medos e inseguranças foi o que os afastou de verdade.

Ao mesmo tempo que… por mais que sua falta de uma clara e boa comunicação tenha sido um problema, nada mudaria o pensamento de Daisy de que eles não teriam dado certo de qualquer maneira.

Algumas coisas simplesmente não foram criadas para funcionar, e no fim, de um jeito ou de outro, eles terminariam no mesmo lugar.

— Eu precisava esquecer você — foi o que ela murmurou enquanto levantava e andava devagar em sua direção.

— Você desistiu de nós — Adam acusou — Por nada...

— Você não teria se divorciado — Daisy respondeu surpreendentemente calma — E se tivesse feito, não estaríamos juntos também, porque você teria se arrependido.

— Teríamos sido felizes antes do fim — foi como ele rebate.

— Era isso que você queria? — Daisy questionou começando a se sentir amargurada — Ser feliz por pouco tempo e depois me odiar eternamente?

— Eu nunca odiaria você!

— Por que isso importa? — ela perguntou perdendo a paciência — Você desistiu de nós também…

— Você desistiu primeiro...

Daisy suspirou frustrada ao se aproximar dele o bastante, eles viveriam em círculos assim para sempre?

Suas vidas se resumiriam a discutir sobre o passado eternamente?

Talvez eles estivessem presos num looping por conta de sua falta de coragem, talvez tudo teria sido diferente se eles apenas tivessem sido sinceros tantos anos antes.

Daisy queria consertar as coisas dali para frente, o passado era irremediável, mas o futuro poderia ser promissor se ela fizesse seu presente diferente.

Eles precisavam parar de procurar um culpado sobre o porquê não deram certo, precisavam matar todas as dúvidas que estiveram com eles durante todos aqueles anos, presas em seus corpos como parasitas se alimentando de sua dor.

Daisy respirou fundo, de repente tendo consciência do que exatamente precisava ser feito.

Do que precisava ser _dito_.

Aquilo não era mais sobre como ele a havia magoado, ou por alguma possível necessidade ególatra de vingança.

Ela não precisava xingá-lo para pôr para fora seus tormentos, eles não precisavam brigar para tirar de seu sistema suas dores enterradas.

Aquilo era sobre o próximo passo que precisava ser dado, o passo de confiança para dentro de suas intimidades, o passo necessário para desobstruir seu relacionamento.

— Você tem razão — Daisy decidiu reconhecer corajosa — Eu desisti primeiro.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo enquanto ponderava o que dizer, e hesitantemente se aproximou de Adam até segurar uma de suas mãos.

Ele a encarou paciente, e acariciou o dorso de sua mão com o polegar até que um riso fraco escapasse dos lábios dela.

Os dois estavam igualmente cansados de tudo aquilo, e mesmo que demorasse para todos os resquícios daquela tempestade sumirem, Daisy estava, finalmente, disposta, a não fugir disso.

E eles enfrentariam, juntos, aquela limpeza imprescindível que os fariam sentir realmente renovados.

Era inevitável, ela constatou em fim.

— Desisti porque estava deprimida — Daisy confidenciou.

O polegar de Adam parou de acariciar sua mão, e Daisy respirou fundo como se precisasse de mais ar para conseguir continuar a falar.

— Na última noite que estivemos juntos… antes… antes de você descobrir que seria pai — ela explicou calmamente — Você foi perfeito, você me tratou como eu queria ser tratada, e você me deixou segura e a vontade o suficiente, mas…

Ela pausou por um momento, sentindo seu coração bater como um tambor em seu peito.

Aquilo fazia tanto tempo, ela achava que a lembrança não a atingiria mais daquela maneira, mas falar sobre aquilo com ele pela primeira vez, era quase tão desesperador quanto havia sido contar para sua terapeuta tantos anos antes.

Exceto que apesar de tudo, Daisy se sentia bem mais segura de si mesma naquele instante do que havia se sentido aos vinte e poucos anos.

Aquele era realmente o último passo que ela precisava dar, o passo que ela deveria ter dado há muito tempo.

Adam havia ficado absurdamente tenso ao seu lado, imaginando o que exatamente Daisy estava prestes a dizer, o que a fez sorrir confortadora, mesmo que estivesse começando a sentir seus olhos arderem.

— Não foi sua culpa — ela garantiu antes de continuar — Nós dois éramos jovens… e não tínhamos noção do que estávamos fazendo…

Adam franziu o cenho confuso, ele imaginara que toda aquela conversa era por conta do fatídico vídeo que eles haviam feito naquela noite, do vídeo que Daisy provavelmente nunca havia acreditado realmente que ele havia apagado.

Mas ao ouvir suas palavras, ou ao prestar atenção em como sua respiração estava pesada, Adam se deu conta de que estava prestes a ouvir algo muito diferente.

Algo que ele jamais havia imaginado.

— Eu não sei se você está familiarizado com o termo… — ela disse pausadamente, engolindo em seco nervosa antes de continuar — Mas… eu entrei em _subdrop_ na manhã seguinte…

A mão de Adam segurando a de Daisy a largou e deslizou entre os dois sem forças, ele conhecia o termo, embora não de maneira aprofundada, a consciência de como Daisy deve ter se sentido sendo o bastante para fazê-lo sentir que estava se desfazendo.

— Pode ter sido porque foi a primeira vez… ou porque eu era sensível demais — Daisy acrescentou lentamente — Mas o desequilíbrio emocional surgiu… e apenas se intensificou com tudo que aconteceu nos dias seguintes… e o Tom ele… ele estava lá para mim quando precisei dele, e nenhum de nós teve culpa… eu jamais o usaria conscientemente daquela maneira… 

Ela se calou quando notou o quanto aflito ele parecia estar, uma desolação angustiante refletida em cada mínimo traço de seu rosto.

Não era aquilo que ela queria no entanto, certas confissões eram apenas etapas inevitáveis que eles precisariam ultrapassar para construir uma amizade verdadeiramente saudável.

Por isso, Daisy não se conteve e pôs as mãos em seus bíceps, acariciando sua pele de um jeito confortador, querendo transmitir com sua presença que estava tudo bem, que _eles ficariam bem_.

— Ele sabia? — foi a primeira coisa que Adam conseguiu perguntar ao se livrar de seu estupor.

— Só Kika sabe disso além da minha terapeuta... — Daisy respondeu suspirando.

— Por que você não…

— Adam! — Daisy o interrompeu um pouco frustrada, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava prestes a dizer — Eu não conseguiria contar… eu estava deprimida, eu não tinha auto estima, e eu não queria que você soubesse o quanto eu estava quebrada.

— Isso foi tudo culpa minha…

— Não! — ela exclamou obstinada — Nenhum de nós tinha como saber que eu me sentiria daquele jeito… e a maneira com que eu lidei com aquilo foi inteiramente responsabilidade minha…

Adam fungou derrotado quando lágrimas começaram a correr por sua bochecha descontroladamente, e Daisy o puxou para um abraço, permitindo que ele enterrasse o rosto molhado em seu pescoço.

— Eu tentei me convencer que você não me amava — ele disse chorando — Eu precisava acreditar nisso para entender porquê você havia se envolvido com outra pessoa tão rápido… eu nunca pensei… nunca pensei que você…

— Eu estou bem agora, Adam — Daisy garantiu o apertando ainda mais entre os braços — Eu só contei isso agora porque quero que você entenda… que não estarmos juntos não tem simplesmente a ver com você ter tido filhos ou eu ter casado com outra pessoa… nossas cicatrizes são muito mais profundas do que isso… _tem tantas coisas que nunca te contei_ — ela reconheceu em um sussurro fraco.

— Eu não posso fazer você feliz não é? — ele perguntou baixinho.

— Eu não sei — Daisy respondeu com sinceridade — Mas eu queria que você pudesse…

Adam compreendeu totalmente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, eles se desvencilharam devagar e limparam as lágrimas um do outro, acariciando suas bochechas e segurando seus rostos pacificamente.

— Nós nunca conversamos realmente — Daisy reconheceu se sentindo muito mais leve do que havia se sentido em muito tempo — Nos sentimos usados e fizemos suposições sobre as escolhas um do outro… mas a verdade é que apenas estávamos com medo.

Adam não respondeu, ao invés disso continuou a encarando choroso, e ela decidiu nunca mais esconder nada dele… mesmo que ela ainda não estivesse pronta, chegaria o dia em que não haveria mais segredo nenhum entre os dois, e talvez a sinceridade fosse o bastante para curá-la de verdade.

— Mas não temos mais medo agora… tudo que nos machuca são nossos arrependimentos, e não podemos parar nossas vidas esperando por uma absolvição que nunca virá — ela disse compreensiva — Eu quero ser feliz… quero ver você feliz… e não estou dizendo que precisamos estar em relacionamentos para isso, mas… se tudo que nos prende um ao outro é uma frágil esperança do que poderíamos ter sido, eu quero nos livrar dela para que possamos seguir em frente adequadamente.

Adam continuou em silêncio, apenas assentindo fracamente para concordar.

Daisy achou justo contar para ele sobre todo o período difícil que havia passado após seu término, mas também deixá-lo ciente sobre seu tratamento, para que ele pudesse sentir a veracidade em seu bem estar atual.

Ele no entanto havia se tornado impossivelmente melancólico após sua conversa, e no dia seguinte chorara copiosamente enquanto ensaiava a reprise de _all I ask of you_.

Daisy parecia a única pessoa ciente de que toda aquela emoção vinha de Adam, não de Erik, mas se sua atuação estava soando genial, ninguém parecia se importar de onde ele tirara tanta dor.

Ele garantiu que estava tudo bem no entanto, e implorou que Daisy não se arrependesse do que eles haviam conversado, e ela tentou se apegar ao fato de que talvez ele apenas precisasse de um pouco de tempo para absorver tudo.

Na fim de semana, Charlie finalmente a ligara, e eles tiveram um ótimo encontro, e não foi estranho dizer aquilo para Adam quando ele perguntara, e se o sorriso dele era algo mais do que conformado, Daisy sabia que ele estava feliz por ela mesmo assim.

Eles se encontraram em um bar no domingo, com toda a companhia a tiracolo, Izzie havia conseguido convencer Adam a aparecer, e Fred havia implorado por sua presença após ela ter passado uma excelente tarde com Charlie.

O bar era temático dos anos oitenta, e Daisy foi direto até o balcão onde Adam estava escorado quando chegou ao local.

Seus outros colegas estavam espalhados pelo lugar, uma mesa específica estando mais cheia do que as outras parecia convidativa demais, e todos acenaram para ela quando ela surgiu animada.

Adam estava comprando bebidas, e Daisy aproveitou para furar a fila enquanto o cumprimentava e perguntava sobre o fim de semana.

Ele contou feliz sobre como as crianças haviam adorado a ideia da reforma, e perguntou amigável como havia sido seu encontro.

E Daisy respondeu facilmente, não sentindo nada além de um sincero bem estar entre os dois.

Quando suas bebidas foram servidas no entanto, _it must have been love_ começou a tocar ao seu redor, e por um segundo seus olhos se conectaram em reconhecimento.

Eles sorriram nostálgicos enquanto murmuravam a letra da música, e Adam recitou o refrão como se estivesse fazendo uma constatação.

— Talvez nosso problema tenha sido esse — Daisy falou um tempo depois — Não vivenciamos corretamente as músicas do Roxette.

Adam gargalhou ao ouvi-la e levantou o copo em sua mão para sinalizar que provavelmente concordava.

E ele estava sendo sincero sobre aquilo também.

Eles se apaixonaram, se amaram até, mas nunca tiveram um relacionamento.

Não um convencional, não algo sobre o qual lamentar ou sentir saudades quando acabasse.

E talvez por isso estiveram presos naquilo por tanto tempo.

Se não havia um início, também não haveria um fim.

Mas eles precisavam abrir mão de qualquer maneira, deixar aquele último resquício de esperança ir realmente embora.

Construir de verdade algo dali para frente.

Eles fizeram um brinde para oficializar suas promessas, que eles fariam diferente daquela vez, e tentaram afogar suas mágoas o suficiente até se sentirem levemente tontos.

E a felicidade em suas veias era verdadeira, e os sorrisos em seus rostos os aqueceriam por muito tempo depois daquela noite.

Daisy não lembraria no dia seguinte, sobre como eles dançaram amigavelmente ao som de _take on me_ , ou sobre todas as piadas estúpidas que Adam havia contado.

Mas a presença dele ao seu redor parecia estar marcando sua pele como uma tatuagem, e ela não poderia esquecer de sua gentileza ao acompanhá-la até em casa, e do beijo gelado que ele depositou em sua testa antes de se despedir.

— Você ainda vai estar na minha vida amanhã de manhã? — ele perguntou aleatório antes de ir.

Daisy sorriu compreensiva, parada na calçada, esperando que Adam entrasse em segurança em um táxi.

Eles podiam sentir seu antigo amor se esvaindo de seus corpos, aquela paixão dolorosa e desejo sombrio que os atormentara por tantos anos.

Talvez tenha durado tanto tempo porque eles não queriam verdadeiramente se livrar dele, o medo de que não restaria nada se eles não estivessem apaixonados, os mantinha presos em uma cela que simulava amor.

No entanto, o receio de que ficariam inteiramente vazios se acabasse parecia não existir mais.

— Eu vou — Daisy garantiu convicta.


	20. Passado

Adam estava se movendo dentro dela, tão torturantemente devagar, que Daisy sentia que iria derreter, ou simplesmente deixar de existir quando finalmente gozasse.

Ele estava fazendo aquilo, porque os dois já estavam sensíveis o suficiente, mas ao mesmo tempo, Daisy sabia que ele faria daquele jeito de qualquer maneira, porque o dia estava prestes a amanhecer, e ele deveria ir embora.

Por isso prolongar o momento o máximo possível era compreensível.

As gravações haviam terminado dois dias antes, e Adam havia a prendido na própria cama desde então, saindo de lá apenas para comer ou tomar banho.

Daisy estava tão satisfeita, e tão alheia ao resto do mundo, que mal se importara com o quanto suas coxas estavam doendo, ou quantas marcas vermelhas Adam havia deixado em seu corpo.

Ele havia dito, depois da primeira vez que eles transaram sem camisinha, que havia feito os exames de qualquer maneira, e aquela conversa apenas não havia se tornado absurdamente constrangedora, porque Daisy havia subido no colo dele e o feito fodê-la de novo, sem pressa, sem preocupações.

Parecia que a cada vez que ele gozava dentro dela, eles esqueciam mais do resto do mundo.

Mesmo que Daisy soubesse que havia um limite de quantas vezes eles deveriam fazer aquilo, fingir que duraria pelo menos até a próxima estação começar, a fazia aproveitar o momento sem sofrer, ou se martirizar.

Porque transar sem camisinha significava acreditar que eles não fariam aquilo com outra pessoa por um bom tempo, significava que enquanto acontecesse de novo, porque os dois sabiam que aconteceria de novo, eles teriam algo para se agarrar e fingir que não estavam fazendo nada errado.

Daisy não pediria para que ele ficasse com ela, mas também não o afastaria quando ele aparecesse em sua porta.

E uma parte dela, provavelmente estava começando a morrer por causa daquilo, por causa da maneira com que ela não se importava em _ajudá-lo_ a fazer algo tão errado.

Mas ela tentava se convencer de que não era isso ainda, que _eles_ não haviam se resolvido realmente.

E ela nem conseguia formular o pensamento do porquê seria diferente quando eles se resolvessem, porque ela sabia que soaria estúpido mesmo não sendo pronunciado.

Por isso ela preferia ignorar, e focar na sensação do pênis dele deslizando dentro dela.

Era diferente, transar sem camisinha.

Ela queria que não fosse, porque a sensação de ser fodida, ou se masturbar com um dildo continuava a mesma, mas tinha algo, um simples detalhe que poderia não fazer diferença.

Mas ela já sabia reconhecer, a sensação diferente da pele friccionando direto contra pele, ao invés de com a camada fina de uma camisinha entre os dois.

Não deveria fazer diferença, mas fazia.

Talvez fosse pelo sentimento, de não haver nada entre seus corpos, mas Daisy estava impossivelmente viciada naquilo.

Quando Adam aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas Daisy praticamente gritou, a boca dele estava chupando uma contusão em seu ombro, e os dedos dela estavam fincados nas costas dele numa tentativa falha de se segurar em algo, qualquer coisa, e não apenas desfalecer embaixo dele.

Ele molhou a pele de seu pescoço com a língua, e subiu em direção ao seu rosto, beijando seu queixo até alcançar sua boca, a beijando profundamente quase a deixando sem ar.

Quando seus lábios foram separados de novo, Daisy gemeu atordoada por quão perto se sentia de sua libertação.

Adam deveria estar sentindo a maneira como ela estava começando a se contrair ao seu redor, por isso levou a boca até uma de suas orelhas, e mordiscou o lóbulo antes de começar a murmurar incentivos para levá-la ao limite.

Porque ele já sabia, àquela altura, o que exatamente precisava fazer para fazê-la tremer de prazer.

Muito mais do que os toques leves que ele poderia acrescentar junto com as estocadas firmes que dava dentro dela, ele sabia que as palavras, principalmente os elogios, eram o que tornavam o orgasmo inevitável e o traziam a tona.

Os olhos de Daisy estavam fechados, e a única coisa que seu cérebro nublado podia fazê-la dizer era _"Não pare, não pare… por favor não pare"._

Adam estava sussurrando em seu ouvido o quão gostosa ela era, e quando ele avisou que estava perto, Daisy foi capaz de se concentrar por tempo suficiente apenas para dizer aquilo que ela estava tão perigosamente se acostumando a pedir.

— Dentro de mim… — ela implorou — Goza dentro de mim…

Ele gemeu sufocado, grunhindo desesperado quando apenas duas investidas depois se derramou dentro dela.

A sensação da porra quente dele a invadindo foi o bastante para fazê-la transbordar também, e ele não parou de se mover, mesmo gemendo dolorido pela superestimulação, continuou entrando e saindo devagar, torcendo até o último resquício do orgasmo para fora dela.

Daisy subiu seus dedos até enrolá-los em seus cabelos, e Adam gemeu uma última vez satisfeito antes de deixá-la puxar sua cabeça para aproximar seus rostos e beijá-lo.

Ela desenrolou as pernas da cintura dele, e gemeu atordoada quando Adam mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto segurava sua cintura para sair de dentro dela.

Ele deitou ao seu lado e puxou seu corpo para junto de si, e eles não falaram mais nada.

Eles não falavam nada há muito tempo, Daisy se deu conta.

Era como se eles estivessem tentando tornar suas palavras reais, fingindo que aquilo era só sexo.

O carinho continuava igual no entanto, ele cheirou seu pescoço e a encheu de pequenos beijos até que caísse no sono.

Daisy estava exausta, eles haviam feito outras coisas antes de ir para cama, e haviam passado tempo demais naquilo, mudando de posição até estarem muito cansados para fazer algo além de se abraçar enquanto transavam devagar.

Ela suspirou totalmente fora de si, e caiu no sono facilmente apenas alguns instantes depois dele, sonhando que Adam provavelmente ainda estaria ali quando ela acordasse, mas horas depois, quando seus olhos abriram de novo, ele não estava mais.

Chorar teria sido bom, mas Daisy não sentia nada além de vazio, era como se ela houvesse se conformado com toda a situação, e não haviam mais lágrimas em seu corpo para serem derramadas.

Kika a chamou para almoçar naquele dia, mas seus olhos julgadores não fizeram nada além de deixar Daisy irritada, e quando Tom a enviou uma mensagem avisando que gostaria de vê-la, Daisy simplesmente o pediu para acompanhá-la na festa de encerramento naquela noite, não pensando muito além do fato de que apenas queria uma companhia agradável que não fosse a julgar por suas escolhas.

Se ele entendeu suas intenções da maneira errada, não demonstrou, e Daisy, que provavelmente nunca havia usado um vestido tão curto quanto o que estava usando àquela noite, talvez estivesse fora de si o bastante para querer que ele demonstrasse.

Adam não estaria lá, ela relembrou a si mesma, talvez ela devesse apenas arrancar aquilo de seu sistema de uma vez.

Transar com outra pessoa e se sentir insegura por algo que não envolvesse Adam.

Ela não havia voltado para a terapia depois que transara com ele de novo, e seu julgamento das próprias atitudes deveria estar comprometido em pelo menos sessenta por cento, sem contar que a falta de empatia sobre si mesma a estava deixando absurdamente indiferente ao próprio bem estar.

Mas Daisy simplesmente se sentia incapaz de se preocupar sobre aquilo agora, pois quando todo o medo e tensão a deixaram, um enorme vazio preenchido apenas com raiva e rancor pareciam ter tomado conta de todo seu ser.

Ela teria continuado se cuidando, se desse ouvidos à irmã, ou não estivesse tão envergonhada de si mesma para encarar sua terapeuta, mas no momento ela só queria se esconder e focar em algo que não fosse a sensação de abandono em seu estômago.

Se sentir terrivelmente enjoada estava começando a se tornar um hábito, e Daisy apenas achava que pôr uma máscara de bem estar e fingir estar em paz seria o bastante para ajudá-la a passar por aquilo.

Na festa de encerramento, ninguém parecia notar que ela estava tão quebrada e implorando silenciosamente por ajuda, todos apenas a parabenizavam pelo excelente trabalho concluído, e comentavam sobre o quanto ela estava linda e alegre.

Então Daisy bebeu, até esquecer que não se sentia linda e alegre, e em algum momento da festa, usou seus pequenos conhecimentos como bartender para preparar alguns drinks para seus colegas.

Ela estava totalmente distraída, focada na música e na bebida em suas mãos, que mal notou quando Adam apareceu em sua frente, uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto.

— Você ainda não foi embora — Daisy constatou o encarando.

— Eu pensei… — ele começou a dizer hesitante.

Daisy sabia que ele estava prestes a dizer que pensou em ficar mais uma noite, mais uma noite com ela, mas uma parte sua se iludiu com a ideia de que talvez ele tenha pensado em ficar para sempre.

Mas seja lá o que fosse que ele estivesse prestes a dizer, havia morrido em sua garganta, ficado preso em seu peito no momento em que Tom aparecera ao lado de Daisy e plantara um enorme e molhado beijo em sua bochecha.

Daisy se inclinou assustada, mas logo se virou e o abraçou sorridente quando o reconheceu, não tirando os olhos de Adam por nenhum segundo, e notando sua expressão indecifrável mudar para uma muito bem conhecida de irritação.

Ele se virou e se afastou dos dois apenas um segundo depois, e Daisy tentou não perdê-lo de vista enquanto se afastava de Tom e sorria amigável.

— Desculpe o atraso — ele pediu gentil — Tive que resolver alguns problemas antes de sair de casa…

— Tudo bem — Daisy respondeu distraída — A festa acabou de começar — garantiu.

— Aquele era Adam Driver? — Tom perguntou curioso, olhando na mesma direção que Daisy ainda estava vidrada.

— Era… era sim — ela respondeu — Você me dá licença um minuto? — pediu nervosa quando notou que o caminho que Adam havia seguido o levava para uma das saídas laterais do lugar.

— Hm… claro — Tom disse um pouco distraído.

Daisy sorriu e acariciou seu braço antes de se afastar, e a maneira como Tom sorriu de volta deveria tê-la feito sentir algo, qualquer coisa, mas nem mesmo remorso era detectável em meio a angústia que ela estava vivendo.

Adam estava com um cigarro aceso entre os dedos quando ela o encontrou do lado de fora, a fumaça deixando seus lábios não deveria ser atraente, e Daisy não se incomodava com ela, mas tinha algo, sobre a maneira com que ele fazia aquilo, que a fazia ter vontade de abraçá-lo, mesmo que fosse se sufocar com nicotina.

Deveria ser o costume, o fato de que mesmo antes de terem começado a dormir juntos, Daisy o observava fumar com curiosidade e até o fazia companhia algumas vezes.

Ele não tinha gosto de cigarro no entanto, ela era capaz de dizer, apesar de ela ser igualmente capaz de saber que ele fumava de qualquer maneira, mesmo se nunca tivesse visto.

O beijo dele era sempre mentolado, molhado, e era a essência dele todo o que entregava o hábito, aquele cheiro de pinheiro misturado com incenso.

Não era ruim, mas era terrível que Daisy soubesse que sentiria falta daquilo também. 

Que sentiria falta dos detalhes.

A rua onde eles estavam era mal iluminada, mas eles estavam conscientes da segurança da festa os observando a distância, e haviam pelo menos mais algumas pessoas fumando por perto também.

Adam levou o cigarro aos lábios de novo, e enquanto tragava, Daisy o observou mexer no celular que segurava com a outra mão, a encarando como se estivesse esperando que ela dissesse algo.

— Você já vai embora? — ela perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a tristeza na voz.

— Eu vim apenas me despedir… de todos — foi o que ele respondeu.

— E você já fez isso? — ela quis saber decepcionada.

Adam assentiu levemente, e tragou concentrado de novo, seus olhos desviaram do rosto dela rapidamente para conferir o celular, e ele soaria apressado se não estivesse fumando tão despretensiosamente.

— Você parecia estar se divertindo lá dentro — ele murmurou.

E não era uma acusação, na verdade ele estava soando aliviado, como se constatar que ela supostamente estava bem sem ele o deixasse tranquilo.

Daisy queria pedi-lo para ficar, queria dizer que o amava, que ele não tinha que ir embora.

Mas ela lembrou de Tom, que estava lá dentro a esperando sem expectativa nenhuma, e de Joanne, que estava em casa… grávida.

 _Acabou?_ Ela pensou derrotada.

Adam tinha que ir, ele tinha trabalho, compromissos e responsabilidades o esperando em casa, e Daisy também os teria.

Pelo menos pelos próximos meses.

Se eles fossem apenas colegas de trabalho, aquele seria o momento em que eles diriam _"Até breve",_ sabendo que só precisariam se ver outra vez no ano seguinte.

E haveriam sorrisos, mesmo que eles quisessem mais.

Se eles fossem apenas amigos…

Mas eles não eram.

Talvez nunca tenha sido.

Ela deveria deixá-lo ir em paz, não deveria ter saído atrás dele em primeiro lugar.

Ter consciência do próprio egoísmo pareceu despedaçá-la ainda mais, e Daisy não seria capaz de pronunciar as palavras _"Depois que ele nascer será diferente",_ mas Adam não precisava ouvir qualquer coisa para compreender o que ela queria dizer com um simples olhar.

— Manteremos contato? — ela perguntou tomando sua decisão.

Adam respirou fundo atordoado, seus olhos transbordando desespero enquanto Daisy o encarava com uma esperança perversa.

Nenhum dos dois parecia ser capaz de dizer o que realmente _queriam_ dizer, mas Daisy apenas não estava pronta para abrir mão daquilo ainda.

Não do contato, não do sexo.

Talvez se eles fizessem aquilo de modo menos abrupto, talvez se eles parassem gradualmente…

Parcelar seu sofrimento não parecia tão ruim se ela pudesse postergar toda a dor que o fim definitivo traría.

Os olhos de Adam se fecharam em concentração, e ele apertou suas pálpebras como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo.

Ele não achava que aquilo era uma boa ideia, adiar a conclusão.

Daisy deveria seguir em frente, ele deveria voltar atrás.

Mas as palavras não ditas de Daisy estavam flutuando entre os dois mesmo assim, e as coisas não se resolveriam magicamente.

Seu casamento estava abalado demais para que tudo fosse ficar bem de uma hora para outra, e não que uma criança sozinha fosse ser capaz de mudar isso, mas uma hora focar apenas em seu filho seria inevitável…

Mas enquanto essa hora não chegasse…

Adam deveria saber, que seu egoísmo era multiplicado por três, que aquela decisão traría consequências ruins não apenas para as duas mulheres com quem ele estava envolvido, mas também para si mesmo.

Que o remorso corrosívo que ele estava disposto a jogar sobre si mesmo não valeria a pena, mas Daisy estava ali, parada em sua frente, totalmente disposta a prolongar a curta e agridoce vida do que eles tiveram.

E ele não se arrependeria, de despedaçar partes de si mesmo, para ajudá-la naquilo.

— Sim… — ele respondeu quebrado — Manteremos contato.

Um carro havia dobrado a esquina e parado ao seu lado no momento em que ele falara, e Daisy apenas o observou jogar o cigarro no chão e apagá-lo com o pé.

Ele queria beijá-la, ele queria não ir embora.

Mas Daisy, disposta a tornar as coisas mais fáceis, deu dois passos para trás, e sorriu como se seu coração não estivesse sangrando.

— Boa noite, Douglas — ela desejou baixinho.

E não dizer _até breve_ , era tão significativo quanto não dizer seus primeiros nomes.

— Boa noite, Isobel — ele respondeu.

E sorriu, mesmo que fraco, uma última vez antes de entrar no carro.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Daisy não quis abrir os olhos quando se tornou consciente da própria existência.

Lembranças do que havia feito, e dito, após se despedir de Adam, estavam piscando por trás de seus olhos, e tudo que ela queria era apagar a noite anterior de sua mente.

Fingir que nunca havia acontecido, ou quem sabe simplesmente não olhar para Tom nunca mais enquanto estivesse viva.

A única razão para não ter vergonha líquida correndo em suas veias, era o fato de que não havia espaço o bastante em seu corpo para concorrer com as quantidades excessivas de álcool que ela havia ingerido.

Mas seus olhos abriram de uma vez quando ela ouviu o som inconfundível de vidro quebrando na cozinha, sua visão sensível a machucou e ela voltou a pregar as pálpebras rapidamente, piscando devagar no entanto para olhar ao seu redor.

Ela estava deitada, na própria cama, e o vestido que usara na noite anterior estava largado aos seus pés.

A roupa íntima ainda estava intacta, mas a camisa branca ao redor de seu corpo não era dela.

Daisy segurou o colarinho com os dedos e levou até o rosto para inalar, e deveria ser ridículo constatar que ela reconheceu o cheiro de Adam na peça, mas ao lembrar como ela havia ido parar ali, Daisy começou a pensar que teria sido melhor se ela tivesse acordado nua.

Ela levantou da cama a contragosto, uma dor de cabeça irritante, e uma lembrança ecoante da voz de Adam murmurando risonho que ela era fraca para bebida.

O suspiro desgosto que ela soltou ao entrar no banheiro era mais por sua mente traiçoeira do que pelo desconforto causado pela ressaca, Daisy se jogou embaixo da água gelada, e enquanto sofria para tentar se recuperar dizia para si mesma que ela merecia tudo aquilo.

Ela merecia coisa pior.

Quando ela se sentiu um pouco menos longe da morte e se vestiu adequadamente, criou coragem para deixar o quarto e encarar o intruso que ainda estava em sua cozinha.

Tom estava distraidamente terminando de preparar alguma coisa no balcão da cozinha, o único indício de que algo havia sido quebrado sendo a pequena pá vazia ao lado do lixo.

Ele escorou os cotovelos na bancada e sorriu quando a viu, e Daisy quase pronunciou um palavrão ao pensar que Adam havia a fodido naquele exato lugar onde ele estava despreocupadamente se inclinando.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela perguntou na defensiva.

Tom não se deixou abalar pela maneira grosseira com que Daisy estava soando, e apontou para um remédio ao lado de um copo de água um pouco a sua frente.

— Chá — ele explicou apontando para as outras coisas remexidas ao seu redor — Você não tinha nada nos armários, então eu comprei camellia? Acho que pode ajudar com… a ressaca — concluiu um pouco tenso.

— O que você está fazendo _aqui_? — Daisy reformulou quase irritada.

Tom suspirou e se empertigou, se afastando do balcão e indo em direção a Daisy com uma postura impossivelmente relaxada.

E o fato de ele estar tão calmo a fez dar dois passos de segurança para trás.

— Você não precisa fazer isso…

— Não, você é quem não precisa fazer isso — ele ditou apontando para o espaço que ela havia criado entre os dois.

— O que? Agora você quer ficar perto de mim? — ela perguntou soando irritantemente infantil.

— Olha… — ele começou a dizer paciente.

E meu Deus, o homem era um santo, Daisy só queria que ele fosse embora para que ela pudesse arrancar a própria cabeça sem espectadores.

— O que aconteceu ontem a noite…

— Não foi nada demais? — ela tentou adivinhar.

Tom suspirou, mas acabou sorrindo com a pirraça.

— Não era você — foi o que ele acabou dizendo.

— Oh, agora você é um especialista em mim…

— Daisy…

— Tom, sério, não faz isso — ela pediu o interrompendo — Eu fiquei bêbada, implorei para você transar comigo, e você disse não. Obrigada, mas não precisa ficar preocupado como se fosse meu pai, eu nunca tinha feito algo assim, e não vou fazer de novo. Eu aprendi minha lição, acredite.

Tom a encarou em silêncio, Daisy esperava que ele ficasse incrédulo, ou simplesmente perdesse a paciência, mas ao invés de bufar ou demonstrar que estava irritado de qualquer maneira, ele sorriu.

Não um sorriso debochado, e não um sorriso cruel, como se ele estivesse rindo _dela_.

Mas um sorriso apaziguador, e persistente.

— Primeiro — ele começou a dizer calmo — Não me agradeça por não ter feito sexo com você inconsciente, soa muito estranho.

Daisy engoliu em seco, e teve de se esforçar muito para conter um leve sorriso que havia começado a ameaçar escapar de sua boca.

— Segundo... não me acuse de ser paternalista quando nós dois lembramos perfeitamente o que eu disse ontem a noite.

Daisy sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e Tom a vendo corar, criou coragem para diminuir a distância entre os dois, e daquela vez, quando ela não se afastou, o sorriso dele soou aconchegante e confortador.

— Ou você precisa que eu repita? — ele perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura dela.

Quando ela inclinou o rosto com altivez para encará-lo, ele se aproximou bem devagar, para garantir que Daisy se afastasse se quisesse, e selou seus lábios com carinho, a fazendo suspirar e se sentir absurdamente arrependida por sua atitude.

Tom havia deixado claro que transaria com ela quando ela quisesse, quantas vezes ela quisesse, quando ela estivesse sóbria.

E Daisy lembrava perfeitamente que ele havia dito aquilo em meio a risadas, e infelizmente beber demais nunca havia sido o bastante para lhe causar uma amnésia.

Por isso ela também lembrava de ter dito coisas para ele, coisas demais.

E agora ela tinha certeza que ele estava apenas preocupado, mesmo que ele tentasse tornar tudo mais fácil com seus sorrisos aconchegantes, ele sabia que ela precisava de ajuda, e aquela era a razão para ele estar ali.

Talvez aquela fosse a razão para ele a estar beijando também.

Daisy se sentiria melhor se ele apenas fosse estúpido e tivesse feito sexo com ela, porque talvez ela parasse de se preocupar sobre aquilo, talvez ela parasse de ficar consciente do fato de que sentia que não conseguira fazer sexo com outra pessoa tão cedo.

Mas Tom parecia não se importar com aquilo, e pelas próximas semanas, até que eles começassem a gravar juntos, ele não citou, nem mesmo demonstrou lembrar, que ela havia dito coisas estranhas quando estava bêbada.

Ele apenas a continuou tratando com carinho e gentileza, a tornando mais à vontade com sua presença a cada dia, e se por um lado, Daisy sentia que estava prestes a explodir ou desabar sempre que ficava sozinha, com Tom ela se distraía o suficiente para esquecer de seus problemas.

Esquecer que Adam não havia mantido contato como prometera, e esquecer que seu corpo estava estranho, e seu espírito quebrado.

Talvez por isso a presença dele tenha se tornado constante, porque seu cuidado era silencioso e gradual, ele não poria Daisy contra a parede e a forçaria a ir para a terapia, mas também não a abandonaria e a deixaria sozinha para lidar com a própria existência.

E Daisy começou a sentir como se tivesse dezesseis anos de novo, porque se por um lado eles se beijavam e faziam programas como se fossem namorados, por outro era tudo tão comportado que na maior parte do tempo eles pareciam mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Tudo parecia estar indo tão bem, que Daisy não se culpou quando em uma noite específica, após quase um mês sem notícias de Adam, decidiu ligar para ele.

Quando ele atendeu no entanto, todos os avanços que ela supostamente havia feito nas últimas semanas ruíram, e Daisy teve consciência, por um momento, que precisava de mais do que um bom amigo como Tom se quisesse se sentir perfeitamente bem.

Ela precisava superar sua covardia e voltar para terapia.

Precisava cuidar de sua saúde mental, e parar de depositar seu bem estar nas mãos de outras pessoas.

Aquela estava sendo uma madrugada particularmente quente, o verão estava a pleno vapor, e ela e Tom haviam tomado sorvete quando passearam juntos pela manhã.

Eles sentaram na grama e deram beijos gelados, e ela se deu conta, ao chegar em casa no fim do dia, que não havia pensado em Adam nenhuma vez até aquele instante.

Talvez por isso ela tenha pensado tanto depois disso, ela havia ido para a cama com uma sensação esquisita de saudade no estômago, e ao acordar às duas da manhã, com o corpo um pouco úmido por causa do calor, ligara para ele sem nem pensar muito sobre onde ele poderia estar, com quem ele poderia estar.

Adam atendeu no segundo toque, e parecia tão aliviado por ouvi-la, que murmurou que horas eram entre risadas nervosas quando ela perguntara.

E eles focaram em conversar sobre o que fariam nos próximos dias, não querendo destruir o palácio de ilusões que haviam criado no momento em que iniciaram a ligação falando dos momentos antes dela.

Porque falar sobre o que fizeram nas últimas semanas, implicaria citar com quem fizeram.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que não falar sobre como andavam suas vidas fosse uma opção, o assunto saudade surgira mais naturalmente do que eles eram capazes de perceber.

E nenhum dos dois poderia dizer quem havia começado aquilo, mas Daisy perguntara se ele estava sozinho, e Adam perguntara o que ela estava vestindo.

E quando ela se deu conta, tarde demais, estava abrindo sua gaveta na mesa de cabeceira, pegando um de seus brinquedos, como Adam havia pedido, e se tocando nada silenciosa enquanto ele a incentivava.

 _Se eu estivesse aí…_ ele dizia, e Daisy sentia seus olhos lacrimejando enquanto se masturbava, porque ele não estava lá, e quando ao invés de promessas ele passou a relembrar coisas que eles haviam feito, ela soluçou.

Mas havia prazer, no meio da angústia, ela não fazia aquilo há semanas, percebeu quando finalmente gozara.

Mas ela também não chorava mais há bastante tempo também.

Ela se sentiu mal antes mesmo de encerrar a ligação, e se chorou copiosamente pelo resto da noite, talvez uma parte sua se sentisse aliviada por constatar que ainda conseguia.

Ela sentiu a ansiedade chegando antes mesmo dos primeiros raios de sol libertarem o amanhecer, a insônia estava a deixando muito mais enjoada do que o habitual, e ela reconheceu os sinais do que estava prestes a acontecer muito mais rápido do que havia feito da primeira vez.

Mas ela estava tão envergonhada, e se sentia tão devastada por ter deixado as coisas chegarem aquele ponto, que simplesmente não tinha coragem para procurar ajuda.

Ao invés disso ela fugiu, de todas as pessoas que se preocupavam com seu bem estar, e foi inconsequentemente a um cabeleireiro, saindo de lá com o cabelo cortado e pintado, numa tentativa desesperada de simular uma mudança drástica em sua atitude.

Porém ela se arrependera assim que pusera os pés em casa outra vez, e quando Tom a encontrou aquela noite, chorando desesperada, com um novo visual absurdamente aleatório e uma visível e inconfundível crise de ansiedade a atacando, ela não teve forças para se sentir ainda pior por ele admitir que a amava enquanto pedia desculpas.

Desculpas por não ter notado antes o quanto realmente ela precisava de ajuda, desculpas por ter acreditado que poderia fazê-la se sentir melhor por conta própria, e desculpas por não poder.

Mas ele a amava, ele havia dito de maneira simples, se importava tanto com ela que não ligaria se ela o odiasse depois daquele dia, contanto que ela ficasse bem.

Daisy não estava tão alheia para não compreender que ele tinha razão sobre precisar procurar ajuda de verdade, e talvez ela realmente nunca mais conseguisse olhar no rosto dele, mas não por odiá-lo, ela não seria capaz de odiá-lo de forma alguma depois daquilo, mas sim por vergonha, e por uma infeliz sensação de que não o merecia.

Ela precisou contar para Kika, após voltar a fazer terapia, e começar a se sentir minimamente bem de verdade. Ela tinha compromissos, e trabalhos que necessitavam de sua presença, e se ela não se sentia bem, ou confiante o suficiente para fazer o que precisava ser feito sozinha, sua irmã parecia a opção mais simples e aceitável para ajudá-la naqueles momentos.

Ela teria pedido à Tom, mas nenhum dos dois queria acrescentar às suas vidas o desgaste emocional de lidar com a mídia os infernizando sobre seu relacionamento.

Era um milagre que ninguém tivesse os expostos em seus passeios ou encontros, e Daisy suspeitava que ele deveria estar perdendo um bom dinheiro para manter tudo como estava, e permitir que Daisy vivenciasse, mesmo que de um modo pequeno, pequenos vislumbres de tranquilidade.

Kika havia sido muito mais compreensiva quando Daisy desabafara com ela de verdade, e as duas passaram semanas inseparáveis.

Quando Daisy tivera outra crise de ansiedade, sua irmã estava lá para apoiá-la, e da próxima vez que ela se sentira péssima por todo o desgaste que sua vida exposta a trouxeram ela simplesmente decidira excluir todas as suas redes sociais.

A decisão quase gerou ainda mais estresse, mas Kika foi capaz de convencer a agente de Daisy que aquilo era para o melhor, que a curto e longo prazo, fugir do ambiente tóxico que a internet havia se tornado, faria bem à irmã.

Então Daisy começou a se sentir melhor, mesmo que com passos de bebê, e mesmo que a maior parte das pessoas nem ao menos desconfiasse que ela estava se curando de algo, o tempo passando a ajudara a sentir que realmente estava fazendo progressos.

Quando ela teve de voltar a focar em trabalho, foi um alívio ter Tom sempre por perto, e acabou se tornando fácil.

A ansiedade por começar algo novo durara pouco, pois toda a equipe e seus colegas de cena a fizeram se sentir facilmente acolhida, e ter algo em que focar e ocupar a mente, a ajudaram tanto que Daisy mal se deu conta quando o fim se aproximou.

No entanto, embora sua vida profissional estivesse perfeita, ela ainda sentia que precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para pôr sua vida amorosa nos trilhos.

Tom a pediu em namoro no final das gravações, e Daisy provavelmente apenas não aceitou por não se sentir merecedora de seu sentimento.

Ele não havia dito que amava de novo desde a primeira vez, e meses haviam se passado desde aquilo.

Daisy sugeriu que eles fossem devagar, e tivessem algo mais desprendido se Tom desejasse.

Ela não queria prendê-lo a ela, e queria ter certeza que ele estivesse consciente de suas possibilidades, então eles iniciaram um relacionamento aberto, mesmo que Tom tenha rido sobre o termo e dito que aquilo já era o que eles faziam antes de decidir.

Daisy não precisou dizer para ele que não havia se envolvido com mais ninguém, porque ele sabia. E não precisou perguntar se ele o havia feito, porque um lado seu apenas gostaria que sim.

Não por não se importar, ou não porque ela não o queria, mas sim por ainda sentir que ele deveria achar alguém melhor, e que ele acordaria um dia e perceberia isso.

Ela também não queria sentir que dependia dele para seu bem estar, por isso nas semanas após decidirem nomear o que estava havendo entre os dois, ela decidiu ser mais independente de sua companhia, e resolveu aproveitar suas férias para viajar pelo mundo e relaxar.

Daisy estava decidida a se reencontrar e voltar para casa totalmente renovada, mas no meio de seu pequeno retiro pessoal, sua agente a ligara.

Trabalhos publicitários nunca eram indispensáveis, e uma parte de Daisy sabia que ela apenas havia aceitado aquele por ser em Nova Iorque.

Poderia ser considerado um retrocesso, se ela culpasse Adam por como havia se sentido nos últimos meses.

Mas era Outubro, e uma grande parte sua, mesmo após todo aquele tempo, não culpara ninguém além de si mesma por seu mal estar.

Ela pensou em dizer para ele como havia se sentido, desabafar como velhos amigos realmente fariam, porque se ele não era culpado, era assim que ela deveria agir.

Mas Adam entendeu suas intenções da maneira mais errada possível, e a beijou quando a viu, antes mesmo que eles tivessem oportunidade de conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Eles estavam na porta do hotel em que ela estava hospedada quando fizeram aquilo, e Daisy concordou em subir de volta para o próprio quarto sem compreender porquê razão eles não deveriam ser vistos juntos em outro lugar.

Adam perguntou sobre seu corte de cabelo, que aquela altura do ano já havia crescido o suficiente para ela quase esquecer do que havia feito.

E a pergunta quase a fez trazer a tona os desabafos que ela queria tanto fazer, mas eles foram interrompidos pelo telefone de Adam, e Daisy sentiu a oportunidade escorrer por entre seus dedos juntamente com todas as suas ilusões.

A agente de Adam do outro lado da linha, o ligara porque em menos de vinte minutos alguém havia tirado fotos deles no lobby do hotel e estava tentando vendê-las pelo maior preço possível.

Aquele provavelmente foi o beijo mais caro da história, e o desespero de Adam para manter a foto em sigilo fez Daisy surpreendentemente sentir nada além de pena dele.

Talvez não fosse um retrocesso no fim das contas, talvez ela precisasse passar por aquilo para ter completa noção do que queria fazer da própria vida.

Ela o amava, porque eles haviam se conectado de uma maneira que não conseguira com mais ninguém em sua vida. Porque eles tinham tanto em comum, e eram tão parecidos, mas Daisy notou enquanto vivia aquele momento, que estava apaixonada por outra pessoa também.

Não deveria ser possível, e ela tinha plena consciência do quão egoísta era, mas ela lembrou de Tom, e de como era fácil estar com ele, do quanto ela gostava de sua companhia, e do quanto ela não se sentia absurdamente culpada por beijá-lo.

Ela se viu concordando com uma pequena jogada de marketing após Adam deixar os bolsos vazios por causa de suas fotos, um modelo desconhecido foi contratado e ela usou seus últimos dias na cidade para passear com ele pelas ruas, desviando a atenção do que poderia ter supostamente acontecido entre ela e Adam, e provavelmente fazendo a atuação mais medíocre de sua vida, pois ninguém, nem mesmo ela, poderia acreditar realmente que ela estava minimamente feliz.

Ela e Adam não se viram mais nenhuma vez, embora ele tenha surpreendentemente entrado em contato mais vezes em uma semana do que fizera em um ano.

Daisy não precisou ouvir de Kika que ela deveria se dar valor para ter noção daquilo, e ao voltar para casa ela não fugiu da terapia por vergonha como seu corpo estava implorando para fazer.

E talvez realmente não fosse um retrocesso, pelo contrário.

Talvez aquele episódio a tenha ajudado.

Da próxima vez em que ela e Tom se viram, ela o pediu em namoro, e a conversa engraçada que eles tiveram enquanto dançavam a fez sentir leve e amada.

E ela reconheceu para ele que ainda tinha medo por se sentir insuficiente, e ele foi apenas compreensivo sobre tudo, reclamando apenas por não ter sido ele a fazer o pedido.

— Eu vou deixar você me pedir em casamento — Daisy brincou, tão contente pela maneira fácil com que ele a fazia rir.

— Eu vou lembrar disso — ele prometeu.

-x-

Na primeira vez em que Daisy fez sexo de novo, ela não pôde evitar se sentir como uma virgem sendo deflorada.

Fazia tanto tempo, e Tom havia sido tão paciente, que ela não se importou de não ter chegado lá junto com ele.

Fazer comparações em sua mente no entanto era inevitável, porque com Adam havia sido mais fácil, porque não havia um receio real de não ser suficiente, todas as suas dúvidas se resumiam ao próprio prazer quando ela estava com ele, e ela nunca havia tido medo realmente de ser sincera ou conversar com ele sobre absolutamente tudo.

Com Tom as coisas eram mais contidas, e ele parecia ser muito mais capaz de adivinhar o que ela queria do que fazê-la falar o que queria.

Eles passaram o natal juntos naquele ano, e tudo parecia perfeito durante aqueles dias.

Mas a vida era apenas cruel algumas vezes, e apenas alguns dias depois, eles receberam a triste notícia de que Carrie havia falecido.

A partida dela atingiu Daisy profundamente, e foi bom que Tom estivesse com ela quando ela recebeu a notícia.

Ele foi companheiro e compreensivo durante seu luto, e Daisy que já havia percebido há algum tempo que o amava, resolveu admitir na noite de ano novo.

Ela estava bem, apesar de tudo.

E estava decidida a ter um futuro ótimo.

Ela pensou em Carrie, e na linda vida que ela havia tido, e desejou profundamente ter uma vida parecida da qual pudesse se orgulhar.

Adam a ligara na madrugada do primeiro dia do ano.

Eram quase cinco da manhã, Tom estava dormindo ao lado dela na cama, e Daisy tentou se convencer que saíra de lá apenas para não incomodá-lo.

Mesmo que houvesse um nó em seu estômago gritando que ela na verdade apenas se sentia culpada por ter consciência que amava dois homens.

Adam estava definitivamente bêbado, e não negou quando Daisy perguntara.

Ele estava sozinho, admitiu, porque havia decidido ficar no Brooklyn enquanto sua esposa estava nos Hamptons com a família.

E Daisy compreendeu, sem que ele precisasse dizer, que apenas era difícil, comemorar o ano novo quando apenas alguns dias antes eles haviam perdido uma amiga tão querida.

Não houve desculpas, porque eles sabiam onde aquela conversa os levaria se eles começassem com aquilo, ainda assim, Adam murmurou que sentia muito, e eles prometeram que não esqueceriam um do outro, e que se esforçariam para manter sua amizade viva.

Porque era aquilo que realmente importava.

— Algo sobre perceber como a vida é efêmera me fez ter tanto medo de perder você… — Adam sussurrou com a voz embargada.

Uma parte de Daisy queria dizer que eles já haviam perdido um ao outro, partes um do outro pelo menos.

Partes inocentes e apaixonadas, que nunca seriam recuperadas.

Mas eles eram adultos, e conscientes o suficiente para saber, mesmo que não admitissem, que tudo que sentiam um pelo outro era mais que aquilo.

Era aquele amor raro, difícil, quase impossível de se achar.

Um amor que marcaria suas almas para sempre, mesmo tendo sido tão curto.

— Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... — Adam disse sem medo.

E Daisy prometeu, daquela vez em voz alta, que ele nunca precisaria sentir a falta dela de novo.

E ainda que fosse difícil, ou que ela não tivesse noção de como faria aquilo, naquele momento, ela estava convicta de que conseguiria.

Porque se seu amor havia feito algo por ela, havia sido a concepção de que ela poderia lidar com qualquer coisa.

Porque embora tivesse sido doloroso em certo ponto, ele havia a tornado, indiscutivelmente, mais forte.


	21. Passado

No primeiro mês após o ano novo, eles se falaram quase todos os dias.

Adam nunca perguntava com quem ela estava, ou o que estava fazendo, e eles se limitavam a conversar sobre suas vidas profissionais, nunca deixando claro o quanto obviamente estavam contando os dias para se verem de novo.

Parecia errado, passar tanto tempo com ele no telefone quando Tom não estava por perto, tendo viajado a trabalho ou estando ocupado demais para vê-la, mas parecia ainda pior quando ele estava.

Quando ela ligava para Adam e o chamava de Douglas porque Tom estava praticamente ao seu lado, após eles terem passado um dia inteiro juntos.

Não que eles deixassem sua conversa correr para lugares indevidos, mas Daisy sabia que mesmo mantendo o assunto inocente e amigável, o jeito como seu coração palpitava por ouvir a voz dele não era certo.

Mas o contato foi diminuindo, porque mesmo que eles tentassem evitar, ou mesmo que tentassem não demonstrar, Daisy sabia que algo dentro de Adam quebrava sempre que ele ouvia a voz de Tom ao fundo na chamada.

A maneira como ele ficava disperso, ou ria de um jeito falso, nada alegre de verdade, como indícios de que embora ele não pudesse falar nada, ele se importava.

E Adam também sabia que algo dentro de Daisy estava quebrando, porque ela havia fungado quando ouvira seu filho chorando pela primeira vez, e sua voz soara falha quando criara coragem para perguntar se ele estava bem.

Ela se esforçou para manter contato, mesmo que tenha decidido se limitar a mandar mensagens, Adam a compreendia, e não se ressentiu quando ela ficou em silêncio por alguns dias após ele ter respondido sua pergunta de que sim… era um menino.

Ela passou a mandar mensagens com espaços ainda maiores de tempo entre uma e outra depois disso, e não reclamou quando Adam passou a respondê-la com frases curtas e impessoais.

Em defesa dele, Daisy não se importava realmente que ele não desse detalhes sobre sua vida como pai.

Mas não era exatamente felicidade o que ela sentia pelo seu distanciamento.

A exceção havia ocorrido em seu aniversário, quando Adam a enviara uma carta acompanhada de um pequeno barril de cerveja Irlandesa. 

Poderia ser estritamente amigável, e poderia tê-la feito gargalhar com saudade, se não houvesse tanta paixão em suas palavras.

Porém, aquele havia sido o único indício no ano de que ele sentira algo por ela algum dia.

Ela não o culpava, ou se ressentia. Era compreensiva sobre suas responsabilidades como pai, e sabia que ele estava bastante ocupado com todos os seus projetos de trabalho.

Não importava que ele tivesse começado a demorar semanas para responder uma simples mensagem, e não importava que ele tivesse parado de perguntar como ela estava.

Pelo menos, era disso que Daisy tentava se convencer.

Ela preferiria que eles tivessem continuado próximos obviamente, porque seu sentimento por ele era tão grande, e tão sufocante, que ela sentia que precisava externalizá-lo.

Nem que fosse apenas com declarações de amizade.

Ela apenas não queria manter todo aquele amor somente para si.

Era tão estranho amar tanto alguém e querer conversar tanto com alguém e não poder, mas ela mantinha a esperança de que tudo se resolveria quando eles estivessem cara a cara de novo.

Talvez fosse bom no fim das contas, que ele tivesse se afastado um pouco.

Mesmo que Daisy ainda sentisse vontade de conversar sobre cada pequena coisa de sua vida com ele, até mesmo sobre o novo namorado de Kika, ou sobre os dias ensolarados quando Londres dava uma pausa no nevoeiro.

Às vezes ela queria contar sobre Tom também, sobre como ele a estava fazendo feliz, e sobre como ela sentia que possuía um porto seguro mesmo nos dias mais difíceis.

Ela só queria que eles fossem amigos, afinal.

Amigos de verdade.

Kika no entanto duvidava veemente disso, e estava dizendo exatamente isso enquanto Daisy escrevia e reescrevia uma mensagem para Adam.

Ela havia sido convidada para participar do Met Gala daquele ano, e mesmo não sabendo se ele estaria ou não em Nova Iorque, havia decido contar que estava namorando antes de provavelmente encontrá-lo.

Ela fingia não saber porque se importava tanto com aquilo, era um simples título afinal, e eles já o usavam há meses.

Definitivamente não faria diferença nenhuma na vida de Adam, e ele com toda certeza não se importava também.

Mas suas equipes de marketing haviam decidido os expor um pouco, o filme que fizeram juntos seria lançado dali alguns meses, e manter seus nomes em alta, era apenas bom para os negócios.

Adam ficaria sabendo de qualquer maneira… se ele acompanhava sua vida sutilmente, como Daisy tentava evitar acompanhar a dele, ele provavelmente já teria visto pelo menos um de seus vários passeios públicos registrados por paparazzi.

_"PR com meu namorado… rá rá rá…"_

Ela apagou a mensagem no mesmo segundo em que a digitou.

_"Estou namorando… dá pra acreditar?"_

Não, não. Ele não está interessado em saber disso.

_"Você vai ao met gala? Eu vou com meu namorado."_

Aquela era ainda pior, e Daisy não teve tempo de apagá-la porque Kika simplesmente tomara seu celular de suas mãos e o confiscara.

— Você não deve satisfações para ele — ela a relembrou irritada.

— Não estou dando satisfações… — Daisy tentou se defender.

Kika revirou os olhos e sentou em sua frente como se estivesse se preparando para lhe dar um sermão, Daisy suspirou cansada, mas deixou que a irmã segurasse sua mão de um jeito confortador e a tratasse como uma criança precisando de correção.

— Você está fazendo pior do que isso — Kika acusou lentamente — Você está rondando ele…

— Eu não…

— Dazz! — ela a interrompeu — Ele não fala com você há semanas, ele não responde suas mensagens, não dá um sinal de que esteja vivo… 

— Ele está ocupado… — Daisy tentou justificar.

— Sim, ocupado tentando esquecer você! — Kika exclamou sem paciência — Eu sei que vocês querem manter um bom relacionamento, eu sei que vocês querem ter uma boa amizade, e eu sei que vocês fizeram promessas um para o outro… eu sei como vocês se sentiram após o falecimento de Carrie, mas… Daisy, vocês precisam se desintoxicar. 

— Nós _estamos_ fazendo isso — Daisy argumentou.

— Não estão não! — Kika rebateu — Adam está! E se você acha que ele sumiu simplesmente por estar ocupado, significa que você ainda tem muito a percorrer até se livrar… _disso_.

— Talvez eu não queira me livrar disso… — Daisy disse sem pensar.

— Ótimo! — Kika exclamou desistindo — Ao menos você está sendo sincera… admita que só aceitou ir à esse baile pela possibilidade de o reencontrar.

— Eu sinto falta dele — foi o que Daisy admitiu magoada — Você pode… por favor, parar de me julgar por isso?

— Eu não estou julgando você, Dazz! Eu quero ajudar você! Porque você está se destruindo por algo que daqui cinco ou dez anos não vai importar mais, você vai se arrepender de ter desperdiçado os melhores anos da sua vida com um sentimento que está te corroendo! Eu sei… eu sei que deixá-lo ir dói, mas se manter agarrada a isso quando você é a única disposta, está te machucando mais… está te matando.

— É assim que você se sente sobre Harry? — Daisy questionou um pouco amarga — Que estar com ele por todos aqueles anos foi um desperdício?

— Não… — Kika negou rindo triste — Porque Harry era meu namorado, ele não era casado ou tinha um filho com outra pessoa… ele não estava lutando pra me esquecer… e nós estávamos juntos em tudo, realmente juntos, por todo o tempo que durou.

Daisy se arrependeu do que insinuara no momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca, e ainda que fosse tarde demais para voltar atrás, o fato da reação de Kika e sua resposta ter sido tão madura foi o que realmente a fez sentir péssima.

— Adam nunca esteve comigo de verdade… — ela reconheceu para si mesma — Ele não era meu para que eu pudesse perdê-lo… e agora… agora eu apenas não… não consigo… não consigo…

— Eu sei… eu entendo — Kika a confortou, se aproximando gentil para abraçá-la — Eu sou sua irmã, e sempre vou estar do seu lado, mas Adam se afastar de você foi um favor… e se você realmente o ama, deveria fazer o mesmo por ele.

E por ter consciência de que ela estava certa, Daisy tomou seu celular e apagou a mensagem que estava tentando escrever, desistindo de enviá-la, e dando o espaço que Adam provavelmente estava desesperado para ter.

O último ano dele deveria ter sido difícil, e saber que poderia estar tornando-o mais difícil apenas com sua presença, fez Daisy tomar a decisão de realmente se afastar, mesmo que fosse contra seus instintos, mesmo que o que ela mais quisesse era apenas manter contato, para sentir que o que eles tinham vivido não havia sido apenas um sonho.

Eles teriam de passar muito tempo juntos de novo em algum momento de um futuro próximo, e chegar até lá com mágoas e não recuperados de verdade só tornaria tudo difícil, para os dois.

Se ele estava em Nova Iorque na noite do Met Gala, Daisy não ficou sabendo, mas o fato de que não conseguia parar de pensar nele por todo o período em que esteve lá começou a irritá-la.

A fase de negação aparentemente havia acabado, e mesmo que não fosse ressentimento exatamente aquilo que ela estava sentindo, ela não era capaz de negar seu rancor.

Aquela cidade gritava o nome dele, e Daisy queria poder dizer aquilo para alguém.

Queria explicar para seus amigos que moravam lá, ou para sua agente, para todas as pessoas que não tinham a menor noção do que apenas estar lá causava nela, que ela não suportava a ideia de estar tão aparentemente perto dele quando emocionalmente eles nunca estiveram tão distantes.

No meio do ano, quando o buzz a respeito do próximo filme de star wars começara a crescer, sua agente teve uma constrangedora e franca conversa com ela.

As pessoas sabiam, ela disse. Sabiam que eles haviam se tornado próximos demais durante as gravações no ano anterior, sabiam que algo havia acontecido, e sabiam que aquilo destruiria suas boas imagens se os rumores errados começassem a se espalhar.

O controle de danos precisava que eles explicassem tudo da maneira mais sutil possível, e o estúdio não queria de forma alguma aumentar qualquer suspeita capaz de gerar um marketing ruim.

Nada de fotos juntos, nada de entrevistas sozinhos, nada que pudesse trazer luz para o que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo entre os dois.

Mas esconder demais também seria suspeito, e se alguém por acaso soltasse a informação de quão próximos eles haviam estado antes que eles mesmos pudessem fazê-lo, os questionamentos que surgiram a partir disso poderiam ser irreversíveis.

Por isso no meio do ano, eles tiveram de ligar um para o outro para uma pequena promoção.

Havia um roteiro, coisas específicas que eles precisavam citar, deixar claro de um jeito que soasse natural, que eles haviam se tornado bons amigos.

Daisy estava no Canadá, e não tinha tido tempo para conversar realmente com Adam antes da ligação, não houve preparação, e ele nem ao menos respondera sua mensagem sobre o que achava de tudo aquilo.

Mas eles eram profissionais, e excelentes atores, e Daisy poderia jurar, ao se ouvir, que eles estavam sendo genuínos.

Exceto que uma parte sua não conseguia parar de ficar irritada com toda a falsidade da situação, aquilo não era natural, embora suas equipes tivessem ficado extremamente satisfeitas com tudo, Daisy não pôde evitar intimar Adam a não desligar a ligação quando eles acabaram.

— Espera um segundo — ele pediu cansado, seu tom de voz já soando diferente do que ele havia usado durante toda a entrevista.

Daisy sabia que ele estava desconectando o que quer que fosse que estivesse gravando sua ligação, e esperou com um nó na garganta enquanto o ouvia aparentemente sair de onde estava e ir para o lado de fora.

Ela podia ouvir o barulho do vento cantando ao fundo, e lutou para evitar perguntar em qual lugar do planeta ele se encontrava naquele exato instante.

Aquela conversa não deveria ser sobre aquilo, ela tinha de aprender a ignorar sua necessidade doentia de medir a distância entre seus corpos.

Seria mais fácil se ela apenas pusesse seu rancor para fora, sem atenuar a situação demonstrando curiosidade ou preocupação.

— Como você consegue? — ela começou.

E mordeu os lábios frustrada enquanto esperava por uma resposta, a demora de Adam indicava que ele com certeza havia entendido bem o que ela queria dizer.

— Perdão? — foi o que ele disse mesmo assim alguns segundos depois.

— Você… você sumiu — Daisy explicou se sentindo estúpida.

E ela queria chorar, porque já estava arrependida daquilo.

— Eu…

— Não, não se explique — Daisy pediu num lamento.

— Daisy — ele tentou outra vez — Eu… eu pensei que você quisesse que eu me afastasse…

— Você disse que sentia minha falta…

— Eu _sinto_ sua falta…

— E eu disse que você não precisaria mais sentir…

— Você disse isso em um momento frágil — Adam rebateu impaciente — Nós dois sofremos com a perda de Carrie, e eu sei que você diria qualquer coisa naquele momento que nos fizesse sentir melhor…

— Eu não disse aquilo da boca pra fora, Adam!

— Então você quer mesmo fingir que está tudo bem e continuar me ligando enquanto…

Ele parou de falar abruptamente, como se tivesse mordido a própria língua no último segundo.

Daisy não queria nem pensar no que ele teria dito, seu coração se partiria por apenas imaginar.

— Enquanto o que? — ela perguntou amarga.

— Eu estou tentando ser um bom pai — foi como ele a respondeu no entanto — Estou tentando salvar meu casamento, estou tentando não me arrepender…

— Flertando comigo? — Daisy acusou o interrompendo.

— Eu não estava flertando com você... — Adam se defendeu, não soando tão confiante quanto deveria.

— Você estava! — ela insistiu.

— Eu estava seguindo um script… _droga_ — ele falou alterado, xingando um segundo depois ao se arrepender — Metade do planeta vai ler aquela merda, você acha que eu nos exporia estupidamente dessa maneira?

— Claro que não — Daisy respondeu com ironia — Você teria uma síncope antes de fazer qualquer coisa que fizesse sua esposa suspeitar de nós.

— De que merda você está falando? — Adam questionou confuso.

— Estou falando do jeito que você surtou no ano passado quando tiraram fotos nossas naquele hotel! Estou falando de como você adoraria ter dormido comigo se não tivesse ficado com tanto medo do que as pessoas pensariam!

— Você acha que fiz aquilo por mim? Você acha que eu não estava preocupado com o que _você_ sofreria se aquela merda vazasse?

— Você não parecia preocupado com isso cinco minutos atrás enquanto flertava comigo!

Adam xingou irritado, perdendo a paciência completamente, e Daisy pensou que ele desligaria na sua cara. Mas ao invés disso, ele respirou fundo.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo que o tempo estava congelado enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Talvez ela apenas quisesse que ele explodisse, talvez se eles brigassem ela teria uma desculpa plausível para odiá-lo, e talvez odiá-lo ajudasse a deixar de amá-lo.

— Eu acho que deveríamos conversar depois — ele sugeriu calmo.

E Daisy não pôde controlar a lágrima de frustração que escorreu de seu rosto quando o ouviu, ela só queria não sentir que era a única se destruindo por causa daquilo.

Mas sua irmã tinha razão.

Parecia existir uma linha invisível entre os dois, um cordão que os conectava e que poderia ser usado para os aproximar se eles quisessem.

Mas ele estava emaranhado, havia se enrolado em seus pescoços com nós cegos e os estava sufocando.

Daisy era a única tentando desatá-lo.

Lutando contra os cortes finos e dolorosos que aquele embaraço estava causando em sua alma.

Adam queria apenas quebrá-lo.

E semanas depois daquilo, quando ela havia terminado seu trabalho e retornado para casa, ela ainda se pegava pensando na maneira sôfrega com que ele havia pedido _"Por favor",_ antes que ela encerrasse a ligação.

O silêncio literal que se instalou entre os dois era ensurdecedor, mas Daisy foi capaz de pensar com mais clareza por causa dele.

Ela sabia que havia exagerado naquele dia, sabia que não tinha direito algum de julgá-lo ou acusá-lo, não quando ele apenas estava tentando ser um homem bom.

E o efeito colateral de ser sincera consigo mesma e com sua terapeuta, a elevou à um estado de espírito que tornou seu coração muito mais ameno do que ressentido.

Ela compreendia que suas emoções estavam desordenadas, assim como seus sentimentos e hormônios, e não foi difícil chegar a conclusão de que precisava se desculpar assim que possível.

O fato de que ela estava vivendo o melhor dos momentos com Tom a ajudando completamente a enxergar o mundo com olhos mais esperançosos, o momento tempestuoso sendo lembrado apenas por seu desagrado com sua própria atitude.

Kika a estava julgando silenciosamente, embora estivesse visivelmente menos preocupada do que estivera meses antes.

Daisy iria para Nova Iorque, o casamento de alguns bons amigos seus aconteceria na cidade, e a Vogue havia a convidado para uma entrevista especial enquanto ela estivesse hospedada lá.

Seria a oportunidade perfeita, se ela tivesse sorte.

Ela sabia que a única razão para Kika não estar dando um sermão, era o fato de que Daisy estava sorrindo para o vento, leve como uma pluma, com pelo menos três vergonhosas lovebites em seu pescoço, porquê Tom viajara naquele dia, e havia decidido compensá-la antecipadamente pela distância na noite anterior.

Sua irmã havia a importunado por toda a manhã ao vê-la, e apenas havia surpreendentemente arqueado uma sobrancelha pensativa quando Daisy comentara sobre fazer uma breve viagem aos Estados Unidos.

Ela estava naquele momento no entanto, lendo uma versão impressa da entrevista que Adam e Daisy haviam feito tantas semanas atrás.

Daisy havia recebido a encomenda há alguns dias, e não havia se dado ao trabalho de conferir o resultado pois estava muito ocupada fazendo planos com seu namorado, e não quis conspurcar seus momentos relembrando que havia saído um pouco de si mesma após a ligação.

Ela estava satisfeita em ter se recuperado, e quase poderia se sentir orgulhosa também por ter chegado a uma conclusão madura sobre toda aquela situação.

— _Driving miss Daisy_ — Kika pronunciou absurdamente debochada — Eu não sei se fico mais impressionada por esse título ter sido aceito, ou por alguém realmente tê-lo sugerido.

— Eu não achei nada demais — Daisy respondeu risonha.

— Eu até diria que você é inocente demais para captar a insinuação sexual nisso, mas…

— É apenas um trocadilho bobo — Daisy defendeu ainda rindo.

— Que foi feito por alguém que muito provavelmente sabe que ele estava _comendo_ você durante o trabalho.

— Por favor não fale como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne — Daisy pediu, surpreendentemente não irritada, ou ao menos desconfortável.

— Tudo bem — Kika pronunciou abrindo mão de piada sem graça que estava na ponta de sua língua — Vamos focar na maneira ridícula como você desviou de todos os flertes dele.

Daisy apertou os olhos inconformada, mas acabou rindo em concordância.

Embora ela soubesse que havia exagerado no modo como lidara com aquilo, ela não havia mudado de opinião sobre achar que ele flertara com ela descaradamente.

— E como assim a vida dele mudou em _"pequenas coisas",_ isso por acaso é um código para _"tive um bebê"?_

Daisy gargalhou descontroladamente ao ouvi-la, e Kika sorriu contente por sentir veracidade em seu humor.

Ela esperava que aquele não fosse apenas um dos momentos em que Daisy aparentava estar absurdamente bem para logo depois desabar, fazia meses que ela não desabava, e Kika a estava dando enormes votos de confiança, porque ela parecia estar realmente feliz e satisfeita.

— E quando ele perguntou se a melhor coisa em Star Wars era fazer o cabelo dele? — Daisy relembrou rindo incrédula.

— Você desviou dessa de um jeito espetacular — Kika elogiou rindo — Embora… você realmente acha que tê-lo conhecido foi uma das melhores coisas que te aconteceu nesses filmes, não é? — perguntou sutilmente.

Daisy suspirou ao compreender suas intenções e preocupações por trás da pergunta, e ela sabia que ser sincera era a única maneira de tranquilizar sua irmã.

Mostrando para ela que não importava mais se doesse, porque ela havia aprendido a lidar com a dor.

— Acho que conhecê-lo foi uma das melhores coisas que aconteceu na minha _vida_ — Daisy reconheceu — Acho que eu tive muita sorte no fim das contas… apesar de tudo.

— Não acho que a dor seja a melhor professora, mas… eu entendo o quanto você amadureceu com tudo que aconteceu no último ano, e estou orgulhosa de você.

— Houve bastante alegria antes da dor — Daisy explicou — Durou pouco tempo, mas… eu sinto que têm uma imensidão de boas lembranças, e elas afogaram as coisas ruins em algum momento… eu estou orgulhosa de mim também.

Kika sorriu emocionada e se aproximou para abraçá-la, desejando infinitamente que Daisy nunca mais precisasse se sentir mal para evoluir.

— Eu espero, de verdade, que vocês consigam voltar a ser bons amigos — ela desejou — Um amor, raro assim como vocês sentiram… não deve ser desperdiçado porquê o romance não deu certo… vocês podem vivenciá-lo de outra maneira.

— Eu estou contando com isso — Daisy murmurou com lágrimas emocionadas nos olhos.

Na manhã em que ela resolveu voltar a entrar em contato com Adam, ela acordou se sentindo totalmente renovada.

Na noite anterior havia passado horas no telefone com Poppy, e a irmã, que estava igualmente orgulhosa dela assim como Kika, havia a imbuído com pensamentos positivos e boas energias, que Daisy quase podia sentir a rodeando realmente, como se fios de um ouro leve estivessem escorrendo por sua pele.

Adam estaria em Nova Iorque na mesma semana que ela, ele também estava de folga, e parecia esperançoso e aliviado ao aceitar visitá-la no hotel onde ela ficaria hospedada.

Daisy também estava contente por tudo estar tão perfeitamente bom com Tom, eles já passavam mais tempo juntos que separados, e após se dar conta de que havia estado por mais de uma semana inteira na casa dele, sem pisar na própria, Daisy havia prometido para ele que eles conversariam sobre realmente morarem juntos quando ela voltasse de viagem.

Tom brincara que esperava que ver o casamento de seus amigos a inspirasse, e Daisy meio que esperava isso também, querendo desesperadamente apenas continuar a sentir aquela calmaria para sempre.

A entrevista com a Vogue durou uma tarde inteira, e Daisy estava um pouco cansada no final do dia, quase tendo esquecido que Adam iria visitá-la naquela noite.

E quando ele chegou, e eles se encararam envergonhados, parecendo saber tudo que haviam passado sozinhos no último ano, Daisy teve medo, por um momento, de que estivesse enganada sobre ter esperança, que nada nunca poderia ser realmente consertado.

Fazia quase um ano exato que eles não se viam pessoalmente, mas quando Adam se aproximou determinado, e a envolveu num abraço apertado e aconchegante, ela respirou profundamente aliviada, totalmente confiante de que tudo realmente ficaria bem.

Eles se abraçaram por tanto tempo, embalados por um silêncio libertador, que Daisy pensou que toda uma eternidade havia passado quando ele finalmente a soltou.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou, verdadeiramente interessado em saber.

— Eu estou bem — Daisy respondeu sincera, feliz por realmente ser verdade — E você? O que você tem feito?

Adam sorriu… não precisando dizer para que Daisy entendesse, que ele ainda achava adorável a maneira como eles poderiam conversar trivialidades e dali dois minutos estarem falando sobre a profundidade de suas almas.

Ele havia dito algo assim durante sua fatídica conversa por telefone, e Daisy sabia que aquela parte era verdade, a parte em que ele dissera que eles eram terrivelmente parecidos, e que tinham tanto em comum, não estava no script… e não era um flerte.

Eles conversaram então, realmente conversaram, sobre tudo que tinham conhecido e vivido no último ano, e mesmo que o assunto não houvesse se aprofundado tanto a ponto de Daisy conseguir desabafar sobre todos os seus problemas, ela estava feliz por eles estarem tão à vontade, talvez aquele apenas não fosse o momento ideal.

Mas eles ficaram naquilo por tanto tempo, que foi apenas inevitável perder a noção do tempo.

Eles foram até a sacada do apartamento em que ela estava hospedada, e Adam fumou despreocupadamente quanto Daisy comentava sobre como adorava a cidade e gostaria de viver ali um dia se tivesse oportunidade.

Adam parecia completamente encantado com a ideia, e por alguma razão incompreensível para os dois, não foi esquisito, ou difícil, começar a falar sobre seu "relacionamento".

Daisy pediu desculpas primeiro, e Adam respondeu entre risadas que estava tudo bem, porque ela tinha razão, ele havia flertado com ela descaradamente.

— Eu só… não transava há sei lá quanto tempo e…

— Você não ficou um ano inteiro realmente sem fazer sexo, não é? — ela perguntou rindo.

E okay, talvez ela não fosse tão desprendida assim, talvez ela devesse apenas aceitar que havia um pequeno monstro em seu estômago, que sentia ciúmes e era irracional, mesmo que ela estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Mas se forçar aquilo, e fingir que estava tudo bem, parecia a coisa certa a fazer, parecia a única maneira de tornar tudo realmente fácil e nada estranho.

— Não… — Adam respondeu com um riso desconfortável — Mas… depois que o bebê nasceu… nós… não é tão frequente quanto...

— Eu… eu entendi — Daisy o interrompeu um pouco nervosa.

E Adam respirou fundo meio desesperado, mexendo no cabelo em um sinal de nervosismo, como se não estivesse preparado para onde aquela conversa havia os levado.

— Você? — ele acabou perguntando sugestivamente.

E Daisy pensou seriamente em fingir que não havia entendido o que ele estava perguntando, fazer uma piada sobre não ter tido um bebê, ou mudar completamente de assunto, os salvando.

Mas ela acabou suspirando, e deu de ombros levemente como se quisesse demonstrar desinteresse.

— Eu demorei um pouco para me sentir confortável com outra pessoa de novo… — foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Adam assentiu em compreensão, mas Daisy duvidava que ele realmente houvesse entendido, porque ele não fazia ideia de como ela havia se sentido.

— Foi com aquela cara com quem você estava saindo? — ele perguntou de uma vez.

— Tom… — Daisy respondeu — Sim… ele… ele é um cara legal — sentiu necessidade de dizer.

Adam assentiu outra vez, e foi até a amurada da sacada, parecendo perdido em pensamentos enquanto observava a cidade.

O vento naquela altura estava tornando o cabelo dele um ninho assanhado, e Daisy sorriu um pouco nostálgica enquanto se aproximava dele e usava os dedos levemente para pôr alguns fios no lugar.

Adam a encarou em silêncio, e pareceu segurar a respiração por todo o tempo em que ela o tocou, e só quando ela parou, parecendo se dar conta de que deveria, ele conseguiu despertar de seu estupor.

Ela acariciou seu rosto com saudade, e deixou que sua mão deslizasse por sua pele como uma despedida, ou um lembrete de que havia sido real.

Que ela o tocara um dia, e que não havia sido um sonho.

Adam segurou a mão dela antes que ela se afastasse completamente, e quase entrelaçou seus dedos, dedilhando os próprios sobre os dela delicadamente, até que eles descansassem unidos na amurada ao lado de seus corpos.

— Você pensou… — Daisy começou a perguntar devagar, tentando se convencer de que ela apenas precisava ter certeza de que não tinha sentido tudo sozinha — Você pensou alguma vez em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se…

 _Se você não fosse pai_ , foi o que ela não conseguiu concluir.

Porque parecia errado ponderar sobre a vida de alguém que Adam deveria amar mais do que tudo no mundo.

Mesmo assim, ele entendeu ao que ela se referia, e respirou fundo enquanto apertava sua mão.

Daisy olhou para seus dedos unidos, pensando que aquela era a única resposta que teria, mas Adam se aproximou dela lentamente, e segurou sua cintura com a outra mão, como se precisasse tê-la o mais perto possível antes de dizer.

— Eu pensei nisso todos os dias…

Foi apenas um sussurro, algo tão doloroso de se admitir, que Daisy sentiu como se fosse seu próprio coração partindo.

Ela levantou os olhos para encarar Adam, e não se surpreendeu ao ver os dele brilhando marejados, porque devia ser tão mais difícil para ele do que era para ela.

Ele nunca poderia admitir, e nunca conseguira na verdade, mas Daisy sabia que uma parte sua estava destruída por pensar que teria sido melhor se ele não tivesse sido pai.

Mas agora era tarde demais, agora ele tinha uma vida além da dele para se preocupar, uma vida pela qual ele daria a própria para proteger.

E sua alma estava partida em duas, porque metade dele pertencia aquela criança, e a outra estava entrelaçada com a mulher na sua frente.

Daisy quase não notou quando ele se inclinou lentamente para beijá-la, e talvez ela tivesse permitido porque queria tanto aquilo também.

Mas o reconhecimento do gosto dele, e a umidade de sua boca, não foram o bastante para fazê-la esquecer o que realmente importava.

E embora ela tenha o correspondido por alguns instantes, ela não pôde evitar se afastar.

Lentamente no entanto, querendo mostrar para ele que aquilo era difícil para ela também.

— Eu estou namorando — ela disse contra os lábios dele.

A respiração dele era a respiração dela, e os dedos dele apertando sua cintura eram o único indício de que ele não estava calmo.

Eles abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, e Adam sorriu, totalmente culpado e envergonhado, como se houvesse acabado de despertar.

— Eu sinto muito… — ele pediu rindo.

E Daisy ficou preocupada que ele estivesse sendo irônico, mas o embaraço dele parecia tão real enquanto ele soltava suas mãos e largava sua cintura, que ela apenas conseguiu sentir receio de que aquilo os afastasse absurdamente de novo.

— Eu não deveria ter feito isso… eu apenas…

— Eu sei… — Daisy o interrompeu tentando ajudá-lo.

— Eu sinto muito — ele repetiu envergonhado — Eu deveria ir…

— Adam… — Daisy chamou um pouco culpada, ainda que estivesse assentindo em concordância para que ele fosse.

Ela precisava ficar sozinha, precisava pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, e precisava se perdoar por seu momento de fraqueza…

Eles haviam feito aquilo juntos afinal…

— Você… Você está feliz? — Adam perguntou um pouco atordoado.

Daisy suspirou, sentindo algo dentro de si torcer dolorosamente.

Ele parecia tão desesperado naquele momento, e Daisy não queria fazê-lo sentir ainda pior, mas também não queria mentir.

Ela não sabia o quê exatamente ele queria ouvir, mas suspeitava que ele precisava ouvi-la dizer que estava bem.

— Eu estou — ela garantiu convicta.

E Adam assentiu conformado, e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, como se saber que ela estava feliz apesar de tudo pudesse fazê-lo feliz também.

Ele respirou fundo e sorriu outra vez antes de se despedir, e Daisy teve tanto medo do que viria a seguir que chorou quando ele foi embora.

Talvez porque não sabia como ele agiria dali para frente, talvez porque pela primeira vez pensou que não ficaria com ele mesmo que ele quisesse.

Mesmo que ele pudesse.

Porque o amor que ela tinha por ele não era mais a mesma coisa, havia se tornado uma nostalgia doentia que nunca a faria feliz realmente mesmo se fosse concretizada.

E ela se culpava tanto por amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas agora ela entendia que não era do mesmo jeito, nunca seria.

Adam era um fogo que a consumira e teria a destruído se ela não tivesse se afastado, e Tom era uma brisa leve depois de uma tempestade, uma tarde calma e ensolarada que não a desestabilizava e simplesmente a fazia bem.

Sua escolha nunca havia sido uma escolha no fim das contas, porque entre se deixar ser amada confortavelmente ou ser corroída por intensidade,o universo havia a dado aquilo com o qual ela poderia lidar.

Ainda assim, ela não pôde deixar de ficar profundamente aliviada algumas semanas depois, porque Adam estava a tratando perfeitamente bem, como se nada de errado houvesse acontecido entre os dois.

E Daisy se permitiu ficar confortável com aquilo, com a amizade fácil que ele estava disposto a oferecer, não era a mesma coisa, nunca seria a mesma coisa, mas poderia ser suficiente.

Apenas se dar bem.

Eles finalmente começaram a ter a amizade que ela tanto queria que eles tivessem, e durante quase dois meses Daisy acreditou que os planetas estavam alinhados, e que ela era uma pessoa abençoada.

Ela havia merecido tudo aquilo.

Adam fora tão amigável durante toda a press tour, que Daisy quase esqueceu que algum dia chorara por ele.

Parecia uma piada aquela altura.

Ainda que algumas vezes ela sentisse falta do contato físico, dos abraços, do carinho excessivo que ele desmonstrara apenas com ela, de todas as pessoas de quem ele poderia ter se aproximado naquela produção.

Mas ela poderia lidar com aquilo, porque talvez mesmo que uma parte sua fosse desejá-lo silenciosamente para sempre, Daisy dizia para si mesma que aquilo era apenas por ele ser o _tipo_ dela, porque ela sabia como era ser amada por ele.

Nada além disso.

Não era saudade, ou carência.

Era apenas consciência.

Em dezembro, ela viajara para Los Angeles para a estreia mundial de the last jedi, e ela gostaria muito que Tom estivesse ao seu lado quando ela teve de encarar Joanne após tudo.

Ela podia jurar que os olhos da mulher a estavam perfurando por toda a noite, e ela mal teve tempo de interagir com Adam para implorar que ele intercedesse em favor dela…

E tudo bem, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, afinal, Joanne sabia.

Adam havia dito que ela sabia, Daisy relembrou.

Mesmo que eles aparentemente não tivessem feito nada errado, pois Daisy duvidava muito que ele tivesse contado sobre suas ligações, ou beijos aleatórios que eles deram após o " _término_ ".

Ou sobre aqueles dias, que eles passaram vivendo praticamente nus em sua casa.

Tudo aquilo havia sido antes de seu filho nascer, e Daisy usava o nascimento da criança como um divisor de águas, exatamente como ela havia previsto que seria quando as gravações encerraram no ano anterior.

Adam saiu da sessão na metade da exibição, e só voltou a aparecer quando o filme havia terminado, e Daisy quis se bater por ficar preocupada.

A esposa dele estava lá, não importava que eles fossem amigos agora, Joanne era quem deveria fazê-lo se sentir bem, sobre qualquer coisa.

A noite poderia ser definida como no mínimo esquisita, e Daisy nunca agradeceu tanto por poder voltar para Londres no dia seguinte.

Haveria outra premiere dali dois dias, e ela havia decidido levar Kika consigo daquela vez, querendo uma companhia real que poderia salvá-la caso fosse necessário.

Tom não poderia ir ver o filme, mas prometera encontrá-la na after party, e Daisy estava torcendo para que Adam levasse a esposa para a festa também, para quem sabe acabar com aquele clima estranho de vez.

Era necessário, ela sentia, porque os dois ainda tinham pelo menos três anos de trabalho juntos, e seria apenas terrível fazer a outra mulher se sentir mal durante todo aquele tempo, quando ela poderia apenas mostrar que ela não tinha nada com o que se preocupar.

A noite estava fria, e Daisy achava que congelaria antes que tudo acabasse, mas ela passou pelo tapete vermelho com louvor, e se permitiu ser abraçada por John enquanto eles se preparavam para o início da sessão.

Fotos ainda seriam tiradas, discursos seriam feitos, e seus acompanhantes foram para seus lugares assim que possível, já estando acostumados com todo o protocolo.

Daisy não pôde deixar de notar como Adam e Joanne estavam obviamente discutindo enquanto se distanciavam, ele demorou, muito mais do que qualquer outro para se juntar com a equipe, e parecia, se Daisy pudesse adivinhar, de saco cheio de tudo aquilo.

Mas ele era um ótimo ator, e sorriu como se estivesse super empolgado por todo o tempo em que estiveram no palco, em frente às câmeras. 

Só voltando a demonstrar seu verdadeiro humor quando todos estavam se dirigindo aos seus lugares.

Ele estava conversando com Oscar, e os dois andavam devagar um pouco a frente de Daisy que estava ao lado de John, rindo de uma piada boba que ele havia contado.

Adam estava rindo de algo que Oscar falara também, mas ele parara no segundo exato em que John perguntara com malícia para Daisy como ela estava se sentindo por estar praticamente casada.

— Sua irmã comentou que vocês já estão morando juntos há um tempo — ele brincou.

E Daisy não se importava que Kika tivesse dito aquilo para ele, eles eram amigos afinal, e não era um segredo.

Mas ela obviamente ficara desconfortável, porque John a estava encarando com uma pena compreensiva, entendendo totalmente errado a razão de seu desconforto.

— Experimente dar uma festa — ele sugeriu — Ou compre coisas para a cozinha, nada como ter seus próprios utensílios para sentir que uma casa é sua.

Daisy sorriu nervosa, concordando com um aceno de cabeça, não conseguindo desviar a atenção dos ombros de Adam, que de um momento para o outro haviam se tornado absurdamente tensos, como se fossem explodir seu terno caro a qualquer instante.

Ele a encarou, por um segundo fugaz quando encontrou sua poltrona, e Daisy, uma fileira atrás dele tentou sorrir incentivadora, mas Adam a correspondeu de um jeito fraco e distraído, como se estivesse perdido por um instante.

Daisy não queria realmente prestar atenção nele, ou na maneira como o pescoço de sua esposa era longo e a deixava com uma presença imponente ao seu lado, mas foi inevitável notar a irritação da mulher a cada taça de bebida que Adam havia aceitado.

Na metade do filme, a própria Daisy havia perdido as contas de quanto ele havia tomado, e quando ele pôs uma mão na testa, ela não precisou ver seu rosto para saber que ele não estava se sentindo bem.

Poderia ser todo o álcool que ele havia ingerido, mas Daisy suspeitava que era apenas o fato de que ele detestava se ver na tela.

Ela compreendia, porque compartilhava daquele sentimento.

Talvez por isso ela tenha se prestado ao papel de observá-lo por quase toda a exibição, porque era mais fácil lidar com aquilo, do que com as autocríticas que surgiriam se ela focasse em sua interpretação.

Além disso, mesmo que ela não estivesse olhando para a tela, ela estava ouvindo sua voz, e era impossível não lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido nos bastidores de cada cena, principalmente nas que aconteciam naquela maldita ilha, onde ela e Adam haviam se encontrado.

Quando ele virou o rosto para dizer algo à Joanne, Daisy se empertigou em seu assento, de repente tensa demais por achar que eles estavam prestes a se beijar.

Mas Adam levantou de uma vez do lado dela, sem esperar pela aparente resposta que ela estava prestes a dar, e tentou sair o mais discretamente possível da sessão.

Daisy o observou com o olhar, e virou o rosto nada discreta para acompanhar seus passos.

Ela sentiu a mão de sua irmã cobrir a sua como um aviso, e quando virou o rosto para encará-la, Kika a estava olhando como se um "Não!" neon gigante estivesse piscando em seus olhos.

Sua irmã havia percebido, antes que ela mesma pudesse fazê-lo, que ela estava prestes a ir atrás dele.

E se Daisy fosse inteligente, ou tivesse o mínimo de senso de autopreservação, teria seguido seu conselho silencioso e permanecido sentada em seu lugar.

Mas seu corpo já havia tomado sua decisão, e ela sabia que seu coração não se acalmaria se ela não conferisse o bem estar dele.

Então ela levantou no segundo seguinte, se desculpando com sua irmã apenas com o olhar, e indo atrás de Adam antes que não pudesse mais encontrá-lo.

Ela felizmente foi rápida o suficiente para conseguir vê-lo indo em direção aos banheiros quando alcançou o corredor, e correu silenciosamente em sua direção, não pensando bem no que estava fazendo além do fato de que precisava fazer o que estava fazendo.

Quando ela adentrou o espaço onde ele tinha se refugiado, suspirou preocupada ao vê-lo debruçado sobre a pia, respirando com dificuldade, como se estivesse prestes a ter uma crise de ansiedade.

Talvez ele já estivesse tendo uma.

Ele olhou para Daisy quando ela entrou, e engoliu em seco desesperado, como se estivesse tentando com muito custo se controlar, e Daisy tentou manter sua própria expressão calma enquanto virava e trancava a porta, para simular o mínimo de conforto e privacidade.

Ninguém vai te perturbar, era o que ela queria dizer com o gesto, mas se ela prestasse atenção, na expressão irritada de Adam, saberia que ele havia entendido sua intenção de um jeito completamente diferente.

Ela se aproximou dele devagar, receosa de que ele também não quisesse que ela estivesse ali, mas ele não reclamou ou disse qualquer coisa.

Seus olhos fecharam e ele abaixou a cabeça em concentração, sua respiração soando alta e controlada enquanto ele lutava para se sentir melhor.

Daisy se aproximou o suficiente para que ele suspirasse apenas por sentir sua presença, e quando ele abriu os olhos outra vez ela levou uma mão até seu rosto para acariciá-lo.

Mas Adam segurou seu pulso no meio do caminho, e a impediu de tocá-lo.

Não de um jeito brusco ou violento, mas desesperado o suficiente para que Daisy engolisse em seco surpresa.

Os dedos dele rodearam sua pele com leveza, e ele a fez baixar a mão até descansá-la na pia ao lado da sua.

— Você não tem um anel — ele constatou amargurado.

— O que? — Daisy respondeu confusa.

Adam engoliu em seco e virou o rosto lentamente para conseguir encará-la.

— Você vai casar? — ele perguntou como se as palavras estivessem rasgando sua garganta.

Daisy respirou fundo e se afastou dele lentamente, ela nunca pensou que ele algum dia fosse parecer assustador, mas naquele momento ela estava com medo.

Não dele exatamente, ou de estar sozinha com ele, mas medo do que ele estava prestes a dizer, medo por ter consciência de todas as mil maneiras com as quais ele poderia destruir seu coração.

— Eu não vou casar… — Daisy disse quando percebeu que ele realmente queria uma resposta.

E a palavra _ainda_ pareceu pairar entre seus corpos como uma maldição, Adam a ouvira, mesmo que Daisy não a tivesse dito.

— Vocês estão realmente morando juntos? — ele quis saber de uma vez.

E uma parte miserável de Daisy quis mentir e dizer que não, quis fingir que ele não estava olhando para ela como se ela fosse a criatura mais vil do planeta, como se ela estivesse prestes a destroçá-lo com suas palavras.

— Passamos tanto tempo longe… — ela tentou explicar, sem realmente conseguir respondê-lo — Parecia uma maneira adequada de recuperar o tempo perdido…

Adam riu amargamente ao ouví-la, e ela nunca pensou que ele pudesse soar tão cruel, mas o som parecia ácido em seus ouvidos.

Ela deveria sair dali, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Vocês vão morar na sua casa? — ele perguntou antes que ela pudesse fugir.

E Daisy suspirou cansada e nervosa, ele aparentemente não havia entendido a conversa toda, ou a bebida havia nublado seus pensamentos.

E então Daisy lembrou da bebida, dos vários e vários copos que ele havia entornado durante a noite, e teve ainda mais certeza de que eles não deveriam estar ali.

Adam estava fora de si.

— Por que isso importa? — ela não pôde evitar questionar triste.

Porque mesmo que eles não devessem conversar sobre aquilo naquelas condições, a esposa de Adam estava sentada há poucos metros dali, o esperando, porque eles eram casados, e estavam juntos.

Tinham um filho juntos.

A vida amorosa de Daisy não importava.

— Quero saber se você vai trepar com ele na mesma cama em que fizemos amor — Adam respondeu lentamente.

E… _oi?_

Todo o ar ao seu redor pareceu ser sugado em um segundo, e Daisy sentiu uma pontada no peito, como se uma faca afiada estivesse sendo cravada lá.

— É uma piada certo? — ela questinou incrédula, não conseguindo acreditar que ele realmente havia dito aquilo — Ou você sempre foi um idiota e eu apenas não notei?

— Você não conhece esse cara há tipo uma semana? — Adam insistiu a ignorando.

O tom de voz dele provavelmente a ofendeu muito mais do que as palavras em si, e Daisy deu mais um passo de distância para trás, para se afastar o máximo possível dele.

— Nós nos conhecemos há mais de um ano — ela se viu explicando infantilmente — E passamos bastante tempo juntos quando estávamos trabalhando juntos...

— Ah, entendi… — ele a interrompeu irônico.

— O que? — ela perguntou com a voz embargada, não querendo realmente ouvir sua resposta, mas não conseguindo evitar questionar.

Talvez ela não estivesse tão curada assim, talvez ela ainda quisesse que ele a magoasse profundamente, porque talvez ela tenha percebido que nunca deixaria de amá-lo se não fizesse aquilo naquele instante.

Levá-lo ao limite e forçá-lo a dizer tudo que ele não conseguiria se estivesse em sã consciência, parecia um maneira justa de se libertar após passar meses mentindo para si mesma.

— Você não consegue ficar sozinha, não é? — ele constatou cruel — Você precisa ter alguém. 

— Eu não estou entendendo — ela respondeu com mágoa — Tem algum problema eu estar feliz com alguém? 

— Tem se você não está feliz de verdade.

— Eu estou feliz de verdade! — ela exclamou desesperada, tão chateada consigo mesma por ter acreditado quando ele disse estar feliz por ela, se sentindo tão estúpida ao lembrar de como ele havia fingido acreditar nela quando perguntara se ela estava feliz meses atrás.

— Mesmo? — ele provocou desequilibrado — É por isso que você vai morar com alguém que mal conhece?

— Eu o conheço muito bem!

— Do mesmo jeito que você _me_ conhecia?

E aquilo a fez ofegar, o jeito que ela entendeu o que ele estava insinuando, que o que ela sentia por ele não havia sido real, que não era real por Tom também.

— Não ouse rebaixar meus sentimentos, Adam! — ela exclamou ferida — Eu vou morar com ele porque estou apaixonada por ele!

— Oh, eu tenho certeza que você está — ele respondeu devagar, sua voz calma não condizente com a cólera em seu olhar — Ele deve foder você de quatro do jeito que você gosta.

E aquela não deveria ser a gota d'água, porque aquela discussão já estava transbordando, os afogando.

Daisy prendeu a respiração descrente, a faca em seu peito torcendo seu coração e o inutilizando.

Ela nao podia acreditar naquilo, que ele estava insinuando que ela só tinha sido apaixonada por ele por causa do sexo, ou que estivesse apaixonada por Tom pelo mesmo motivo agora.

Mas pior do que aquilo, pior do que ver que ele não fazia a menor noção do quanto ela realmente o amava, Daisy estava se sentindo tão extremamente envergonhada.

Tão usada, e exposta.

Ela lembrou, em um simples segundo, de tudo que eles haviam feito juntos, de todas as vezes em que ela havia confiado nele e se permitido ser tão vulnerável.

Seu corpo tremelicou abalado, e ela podia _ouvir_ sua pulsação acelerada em seus ouvidos.

Ela se sentia tão desprotegida e abandonada, como se ele tivesse a deixado nua na frente de milhões de pessoas.

Mas era apenas ele, e talvez aquilo tornasse tudo pior.

Porque era pra ele que ela havia se entregado, era nele que ela havia confiado.

Somente ele teria o poder de magoá-la daquela maneira.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo…

— Eu sei exatamente o que estou dizendo — ele a interrompeu bravo — Você acha que sexo é amor, e acha que vai ser feliz com um cara qualquer só porque ele te fode bem.

— Eu não preciso ouvir isso…

— Claro que não, é difícil ouvir a verdade não é? 

— Essa não é a verdade, Adam. 

— Qual é ela então? Diz pra mim. Diz que você não achava que me amava também só porque eu te fodia do jeito que você gostava. Diz para mim que você não quer mais trepar comigo.

— Eu não quero transar com você!

— Então não foi por isso que você veio até aqui? Não foi por isso que você trancou a porta?

— Eu vim até aqui porque acredite ou não eu ainda amo você! — ela respondeu totalmente fora de si, não conseguindo evitar as lágrimas que começaram a banhar seu rosto — Você foi um dos melhores amigos que eu tive e eu me preocupo com você! Eu tranquei a porta porque eu pensei que você fosse se sentir melhor… porque eu pensei que pudesse te ajudar. Porque eu pensei que o que aconteceu entre nós tinha sido muito mais que sexo, muito além de paixão. Pensei que fossemos amigos.

— Você disse que eu esqueceria você — ele acusou desesperado, lágrimas raivosas começando a molhar seu rosto também — Você disse que a paixão acabaria e a distância ajudaria, mas não ajudou, eu ainda penso em você, eu ainda quero você, eu ainda a...

— Não diga isso você prometeu! — ela o interrompeu com angústia.

— Você me fez promessas também! — ele rebateu exasperado.

— O que você quer de mim? — ela questionou aflita — Você é casado, você tem uma família agora, um filho...

E Adam não foi capaz de responder imediatamente, deixando apenas que um soluço desolado escapasse de sua garganta.

Ele fungou com furor, e inclinou o rosto para trás, se afastando dela até que suas costas batessem na parede.

O silêncio que se instalou entre os dois era aterrorizante, um abismo imenso estava aberto entre eles, e Daisy podia jurar que podia ouvir as batidas descontroladas do coração dele também.

— Eu quero que você torne isso mais fácil para mim — ele implorou num murmúrio quando finalmente voltou a falar — Eu preciso que você desapareça da minha vida… porque eu não consigo esquecer você.

Daisy respirou profundamente, parecendo engolir suas palavras e se sufocar com elas.

Ela nem conseguia pensar em algo justo para responder, talvez ela não quisesse fazê-lo, porque ela se sentia arrasada.

Não era daquele jeito que ela queria que as coisas entre eles terminassem, mas depois daquilo, sua única certeza era de que nada jamais seria perdoado ou recuperado.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de assentir, apenas limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto da maneira mais digna possível, e se virou lentamente, indo em direção a porta e a abrindo devagar, como se estivesse presa naquele instante, e tudo estivesse se arrastando em câmera lenta.

Ela pensou em dizer adeus, ou apenas boa noite, mas não achava que conseguiria falar mais alguma coisa sem evitar que sua voz soasse rasgada.

E quando ela finalmente saiu, decidida a realmente deixá-lo para trás, o ar do lado de fora parecia a estar trazendo de volta à vida.

Uma versão dela havia iniciado aquela noite, mas uma versão diferente de si mesma havia nascido naquele instante.

E talvez ela ainda não o odiasse apesar de tudo, mas a razão exata pela qual ela seguiria como seguiria dali para frente não importava, porque independente de qualquer coisa, ela estava decidida a fazer tudo diferente.

Por ele, ou por ela, ela faria o que ele havia implorado para ela fazer, e tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.


	22. Futuro

Seu telefone foi o que a despertou na manhã seguinte.

Mais cedo do que esperava, ela foi tirada de seu agradável sono pelo som insistente de chamada do aparelho ao lado de sua cama.

A dor de cabeça por todos os drinks que havia tomado na noite anterior a atingiram com força antes mesmo que ela abrisse os olhos, sua mão tateou a mesa de cabeceira cegamente, e ela levou o celular para debaixo das cobertas, o atendendo sem nem mesmo olhar quem era.

— Alô… — ela murmurou baixo.

Sua voz saindo grave e falha, sua boca estava seca e ela pigarreou levemente para tentar fazer algo mais que sussurrar.

— Daisy? — foi a resposta preocupada que ela ouviu — Você está bem?

A consciência pareceu bater em seu rosto no segundo em que ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha, Daisy esfregou os olhos e os abriu devagar enquanto deslizava sobre os travesseiros até estar quase sentada.

— Tom? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Sim — ele respondeu — Bom dia?

— Que horas são? — Daisy questionou ignorando seu cumprimento.

— Acho que aí deve ser nove? — ele disse culpado — Calculei errado? Ou você ainda estava dormindo?

Daisy desviou os olhos para um pequeno relógio em cima da mesa de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama, constatando que realmente era apenas um pouco mais que nove da manhã.

— Eu estava dormindo — ela respondeu depois de pigarrear outra vez para que sua voz soasse menos doente.

— Sinto muito, eu pensei que…

Ele não concluiu o que estava prestes a dizer, e não era exatamente necessário ouvir, para que Daisy soubesse que ele estava pensando algo como  _ "Pensei que você continuasse acordando cedo demais... como quando éramos casados e eu despertava com o aroma de chá de camellia ao meu redor, após você ter madrugado para prepará-lo." _

— Eu cheguei tarde ontem a noite — ela explicou, mesmo que não fosse necessário.

— Se adequando a vida noturna de Nova Iorque? — ele brincou.

— Você me pegou em um dia atípico — Daisy rebateu divertida.

A risada do outro lado a fez suspirar com saudade, quanto tempo fazia que ela não a ouvia?

— Vou pôr você no viva voz — ela disse enquanto levantava da cama.

— Desculpe por te acordar — ele pediu sincero.

— Está tudo bem — Daisy garantiu — Eu já deveria estar de pé… você me fez um favor.

Ela andou descalça pelo apartamento até a cozinha, e deixou o celular no balcão enquanto mexia nos utensílios para preparar um rápido café da manhã.

— Chá? — Tom perguntou ao ouví-la.

— Preciso de café — foi o que Daisy respondeu.

— Deus, não se deixe contaminar pelos hábitos americanos — ele brincou.

— Por que você tinha que ligar justo em um dia excepcional? — ela reclamou rindo.

— Você pode admitir para mim — foi o que ele disse para importuná-la — Não vou julgar você severamente.

Daisy bufou, mas sorriu ao ouvir o riso divertido de Tom do outro lado.

— Como você está? — ele perguntou mudando de assunto — Os ensaios para o musical já começaram?

— Sim — Daisy falou respondendo a sua segunda pergunta — E você… hm — ela pigarreou hesitante — Não vai acreditar quem vai interpretar Erik…

Ela queria não saber o porquê seu coração estava palpitando de repente, e a risada suspeita do outro lado da linha a fez sentir, por alguma razão cruel, culpada.

Ele sabia, mesmo que nunca tenha perguntado, todas as suas brigas e até mesmo o fim de seu casamento, eram sobre  _ ele _ .

Tom nunca disse seu nome para acusá-la de algo, mas Daisy sabia que  _ "Adam Driver" _ estava no meio dos dois, não importava o que ela fizesse, ou o quanto se esforçasse.

— Me deixe adivinhar — Tom a interrompeu, e Daisy gostaria de estar vendo seu rosto para interpretar suas risadas — Adam Driver?

Ela apertou os olhos com força, e se forçou a rir despreocupada.

— Hm… pois é — concordou impossivelmente nervosa — Mas… como você sabe disso? — ela perguntou se dando conta. 

Ninguém deveria saber daquilo além das pessoas estritamente envolvidas com a produção, Steff estava extremamente decidida a fazer um grande anúncio sobre o elenco.

— Isso foi um palpite? — ela quis saber um pouco surpresa demais.

— Oh… okay, você acabou de acordar — ele constatou como se estivesse pensando alto — Vi algumas fotos de vocês dois… provavelmente de ontem a noite?

Muitas coisas passaram pela mente de Daisy quando ouviu suas palavras, mas o fato de que ela estava prestes a morrer pelas mãos de Steff foi o que gritou em sua mente a deixando em alerta.

Exceto que…

Ela não pôde evitar rir com ironia ao fazer outra terrível constatação.

— Foi por isso que você me ligou? — ela perguntou chateada.

Porque eles eram amigos, ela relembrou a si mesma. Mesmo que seu casamento tenha acabado em lágrimas e frustrações, aquilo já fazia dois anos, eles haviam seguido em frente, e eram maduros o bastante para admitir que não queriam perder a amizade um do outro.

Tom havia ficado exultante quando Daisy contara que protagonizaria o fantasma da ópera na Broadway, e mesmo antes disso, eles mantiveram o hábito de ficar felizes pelas conquistas um do outro, a distância não os impedindo de manter contato ou se verem quando a oportunidade surgisse.

— Não — ele se apressou em garantir — Eu ia ligar para você de qualquer maneira.

— Algum motivo especial? — ela indagou um pouco desconfiada de suas intenções.

— Além de não querer que você morra de saudades minhas? — ele brincou.

Daisy sorriu fraca, e sentou próxima ao telefone, começando a beliscar o café da manhã que já estava pronto.

— Estarei em Nova Iorque esse fim de semana — ele explicou quando ela permaneceu calada — Queria saber se podemos nos ver.

— Você vem sozinho? — Daisy não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Sim, é uma viagem curta… negócios — explicou.

— Karen sabe que você está me ligando? — ela perguntou de uma vez.

A gargalhada de Tom do outro lado a fez se sentir estúpida, e mesmo que não fosse a intenção dele soar malvado, Daisy não precisava ver seu rosto daquela vez para interpretar sua atitude.

— Sim, e ela mandou um oi para você — ele disse animado.

— Hm… mande um oi para ela também — Daisy respondeu levemente envergonhada pelo o que havia insinuado.

— Mandarei — Tom prometeu alegre — Mas então, que tal um almoço no sábado?

— Parece adorável — Daisy concordou sem pensar muito — Nos vemos no sábado?

— Eu ligo para você de novo quando chegar aí — ele ofereceu. 

— Okay — foi tudo que Daisy disse para concordar.

— Eu preciso ir agora… foi ótimo falar com você, Daisy. Desculpe ter te acordado…

— Está tudo bem — Daisy garantiu tranquila — Foi ótimo falar com você também… até logo.

— Até…

Quando a ligação foi encerrada, Daisy permaneceu encarando o telefone por muito mais tempo do que deveria, a sensação de falar com Tom era como ter um dejavu, e ela esperava verdadeiramente que eles tivessem um bom encontro no sábado, mesmo que uma parte sua estivesse com medo de que tudo fosse ser regado em acusações, ela estava cansada demais para lidar com aquilo.

Mas seus pensamentos, felizmente mudaram de foco rapidamente, exceto que outro tipo de preocupação, muito mais desesperadora a invadiu quando ela lembrou do que Tom havia dito sobre ter visto fotos suas e de Adam provavelmente da noite anterior.

O fato de que metade do planeta associaria aquilo com o fim do casamento dele sendo a última de suas preocupações, e Steff estando no topo de sua lista de receios, segurando um machado enquanto provavelmente se preparava para arrancar sua cabeça.

Ela não se preocupou em procurar as tais fotos na internet, tendo se livrado há bastante tempo daquele hábito terrível de ver notícias suas, Daisy se deu ao trabalho apenas de mandar uma mensagem para Adam.

Ele respondeu praticamente no mesmo segundo, e o aparente desespero dele foi o bastante para pôr um sorriso em seu rosto e acalmá-la.

Não importava o que eles teriam de enfrentar, eles fariam aquilo juntos.

E pareceu uma ótima ideia combinar de chegarem juntos ao teatro, Adam a buscou em casa, mesmo que o caminho traçado fosse uma contramão, e eles fingiram estar absurdamente despreocupados e indiferentes enquanto cumprimentavam todos.

O braço de Daisy estava preso entre o de Adam, e ela estava se forçando muito para não deixá-lo simplesmente arrastá-la pelo lugar.

Fred brincou solidário com os dois, e Daisy largou o braço de Adam para se permitir ser abraçada pelo outro homem gentilmente.

Steff não deu um pio mais alto no entanto, embora houvesse irritação visivelmente transbordando de sua alma, ela focou em dirigir o ensaio pacificamente.

Adam sussurrou no ouvido de Daisy que  _ aquilo _ provavelmente seria muito pior do que eles imaginavam, e Daisy não pôde evitar sorrir nervosa junto com ele.

— Então você decidiu seguir seu próprio conselho — Izzie perguntou sorrindo, impossivelmente gentil, algum tempo depois.

Daisy, teve a boa noção de não se fazer de desentendida.

Ela estava lá na outra noite afinal, ela viu os dois se divertindo juntos, brindando muito mais vezes do que era recomendado, e dançando juntos como se estivessem sozinhos em um salão.

Mas se eles estavam finalmente confortáveis um com o outro, era simplesmente porque haviam prometido fazer diferente daquela vez.

E fazer diferente significava serem amigos realmente, ficar feliz pela felicidade do outro, e torcer para que o sucesso de sua vida amorosa não estivesse ligado em seus corações.

Porém, deixar que Izzie criasse esperanças, sabendo que Adam havia deixado claro que não saíria com ninguém da companhia, parecia extremamente errado.

Principalmente se ela levasse em conta que a mulher não parecia irritada ou inconformada de forma alguma por Daisy possivelmente ter se envolvido com ele.

— Eu deveria, não é? — Daisy se viu brincando.

— Ele parece realmente ser um cara muito legal — Izzie concordou.

— Ele é — Daisy garantiu.

— Vocês ficam bem juntos — Izzie elogiou.

E Daisy não queria realmente discordar daquilo, por isso apenas sorriu, e aceitou a mão de Izzie quando ela a ofereceu.

Elas ensaiaram  _ Angel of music _ naquele dia, e Daisy ficou tão feliz com o resultado, que quase esqueceu de Steff a fuzilando com o olhar pelo salão.

— Se vocês pensarem em aumentar a diversão — Izzie pronunciou baixinho, para que apenas Daisy pudesse ouvi-a, quando elas terminaram de cantar — Lembre-se de mim…

Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha, levemente tentada, e Izzie sorriu divertida antes de se afastar contente.

Quando Adam e Fred se aproximaram dela para parabenizá-la, Daisy ainda estava pensativa demais e não pôde evitar murmurar entre risadas incrédulas o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Acho que Izzie acabou de me oferecer um  _ ménage a trois… _

Seus olhos levantaram para encarar Adam sugestivamente, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha um pouco chocado.

— Oh, por favor, repita isso — Fred implorou — As palavras parecem ainda mais tentadoras com seu sotaque…

— Então eu deveria aceitar? — Daisy brincou.

— Ah não — ele reclamou — Vocês não podem fazer isso, se tiver de ser alguém da companhia… tem de ser eu!

— Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir — Daisy provocou.

Fred piscou os olhos fingindo estar ofendido e se aproximou de Daisy até segurar sua cintura com as duas mãos, ela engoliu em seco com a aproximação e sorriu nervosa quando os dedos dele acariciaram seu quadril.

— Não duvide de mim, Ridley…

— Tudo bem… — ela respondeu esganiçada.

E os dois conseguiram se encarar sérios por no máximo três segundos antes de cair na gargalhada, Adam também estava, felizmente, rindo ao seu lado, mas Daisy não conseguiu evitar encará-lo chocada quando ele o interrompeu para os alertar.

— Mas vocês conhecem as regras — ele disse despretensiosamente — A terceira pessoa tem que ser desconhecida…

Fred concordou rindo desesperado como se estivesse lembrando de algo, mas Adam focou seu olhar na reação de Daisy, e os dois pareceram ter uma conversa silenciosa por alguns segundos.

Daisy sabia que Adam estava prestes a perguntar algo estúpido, e apesar de ter passado o dia inteiro temendo o momento em que Steff os chamaria para conversar, ela quase agradeceu à Deus quando a mulher interrompeu o momento e os chamou, calma demais, para uma pequena conversa.

— Eu já levei o meu sermão hoje mais cedo — Fred confidenciou rindo — Boa sorte…

É claro que todos os envolvidos na noite anterior teriam sua parcela de culpa, Fred era um dos atores mais requisitados da Broadway, Steff sabia que todos seriam capazes de juntar as peças ao verem os três juntos.

— Vocês conseguiram — Steff pronunciou sorrindo maníaca.

E aquilo não seria bom de forma alguma, Adam tentou argumentar que o marketing não perderia o seu valor apesar da falta de surpresa, mas Steff achou justo esfregar em seus rostos fotos suas bêbados e manchetes curiosas sobre o que afinal se tratava aquela curiosa  _ reunião _ .

Daisy queria desesperadamente que ele parasse de provocar a pobre mulher na sua frente, mas quando ele disse que pelo menos não gastaria mais dinheiro comprando fotos de paparazzi, ela foi incapaz de conter uma pequena gargalhada.

As fotos da noite anterior haviam sido feitas por pessoas ordinárias, no sentido mais comum da palavra, e eles não estavam exatamente tristes por saberem que ninguém havia lucrado com aquilo.

Tudo estava apenas na internet, e a mídia simplesmente havia decidido noticiar.

— Vocês farão fotos, amanhã a tarde — Steff ditou impaciente — Além das que farão com o resto do elenco na semana que vem.

— É só isso? — Daisy perguntou, quase decepcionada.

Adam pigarreou para calá-la, mas o som pareceu mais como um riso desesperado do que outra coisa.

— E uma entrevista — Steff acrescentou irritada — Mandarei todos os detalhes… agora saiam da minha frente…

— Como desejar — Adam brincou enquanto se aproximava e deixava um beijo sorridente na bochecha dela.

— Não quote the princess bride — ela reclamou o afastando.

Mas Daisy também se aproximou dela e beijou sua outra bochecha, e não era difícil notar que por baixo de toda irritação e impaciência, Steff estava tentando controlar um sorriso.

No dia seguinte, Adam a buscou outra vez em casa, e Daisy queria desesperadamente não nomear o que exatamente aquilo estava começando a parecer.

Eles almoçaram com Fred, e ela não pôde deixar de notar o quanto Adam parecia se sentir mais à vontade quando eles não estavam a sós.

Embora ele não tivesse mais chorado cantando nenhuma música, ou houvesse tentado iniciar uma conversa que se desenrolaria em uma discussão, Daisy podia sentir que ele estava guardando algo para si, como se estivesse tentando pôr para fora sempre que ficavam sozinhos.

A sessão de fotos aconteceria em um estúdio no Brooklyn, e Daisy foi incapaz de negar um convite para jantar na casa dele após o trabalho, mesmo que ela estivesse começando a se sentir receosa da maneira que ele agia quando eles estavam a sós, não havia uma razão plausível para negar quando eles aparentemente estavam tão bem como nunca estiveram antes.

Ela felizmente foi capaz de se distrair de suas preocupações, ao notar a animação de Adam, ele nunca havia sido o maior fã de photoshoots, e ela logo entendeu a razão quando eles entraram no estúdio e ela reconheceu o fotógrafo.

— Mike? — Daisy perguntou abismada.

Mike deu um grande sorriso de boas vindas e se permitiu ser abraçado por Daisy enquanto murmurava que fazia muito tempo que não se viam, e Adam, nada surpreso com a presença do outro homem, o cumprimentou facilmente como se eles fossem cúmplices.

— Doze anos para pagar uma promessa — Mike brincou — Mas aqui estão vocês.

— Em nossa defesa, demoraram para nos oferecer um novo trabalho juntos — Adam brincou.

E Daisy gargalhou sobre aquilo, tendo plena consciência de que era uma terrível e grande mentira.

— Bem… pelo menos será um retorno em grande estilo, o fantasma da ópera, huh? — ele disse impressionado — Fiquei sabendo que vocês serão capa da Entertainment Weekly.

— Steff tem tendências megalomaníacas — Adam brincou.

— Mas  _ essas _ fotos também não serão para nada pequeno — Mike disse orgulhoso — Me disseram que vocês ainda não decidiram, mas…

— Nossos agentes estão discutindo entre Variety e The Hollywood Reporter — Daisy explicou.

— Impressionante como você consegue soar humilde falando isso — Mike elogiou.

Daisy negou rindo, e empurrou Adam levemente quando ele concordou e piscou em sua direção.

Mike logo entrou em um modo operante e profissional, embora continuasse soando absurdamente gentil, ele enviou Adam e Daisy para a maquiagem e quando todos estavam prontos, apenas sugeriu colocar uma música ambiente antes de começar a fotografá-los.

Aquilo deveria ser estranho de alguma forma, porquê de todas as coisas que eles haviam sido privados de viver, aquela era uma das quais Daisy mais se ressentia.

Mas ao contrário do que ela havia pensado durante tantos anos, fotografar junto com Adam era fácil e  _ certo _ .

E eles pareceram entrar em um transe em algum momento, apenas sorrindo, se abraçando, ou se forçando a ficar sérios quando Mike pedia, embora ele tenha dito durante uma pausa que suas poses espontâneas estavam incríveis, exatamente como ele se lembrava.

— Que tal tentar algo mais…  _ o fantasma da ópera _ ? — Mike sugeriu profissional.

Adam e Daisy não precisaram de muitas instruções para entrar no clima e fazer exatamente o que Mike queria, eles passaram a se encarar mais apaixonadamente, se permitindo serem cobertos por uma aura de tensão que não apenas o amor de seus personagens era capaz de evocar.

A mão de Adam acabou envolvendo levemente o pescoço de Daisy em algum momento, as costas dela estavam postas sobre seu peitoral, e ela poderia sentir a respiração suave dele mesmo que seu rosto não estivesse quase colado junto ao seu.

Ele deslizou a mão sobre suas clavículas e passou a acariciar seus braços, incentivando Daisy a levantá-los bem devagar, até que ela pudesse tocar seu rosto atrás de si.

Parecia uma dança, lenta e sensual, e quando Adam segurou em sua cintura e a fez virar em sua direção, Daisy permitiu que ele inclinasse seu corpo para trás, até que ela sentisse que estava flutuando, segura apenas por seu braço forte envolvendo seu corpo.

Ela segurou em seus ombros com uma mão, e a outra foi posta em seu peito, e quando Adam a trouxe de volta para cima e a pôs de pé, eles estavam tão próximos que ela teve de fechar os olhos para tentar se concentrar.

Adam aproximou seus rostos ainda mais, e ela sentiu o nariz dele deslizar em sua bochecha, fazendo com que um riso contente escapasse de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que Mike dizia ter feito o registro perfeito.

Eles continuaram unidos quando Daisy voltou a abrir os olhos, e ela foi capaz de notar quando o olhar dele desviou de seus olhos para a sua boca, a deixando consciente demais dos próprios lábios.

Ela os lubrificou com a língua inconscientemente, e Adam engoliu em seco audivelmente, parecia que eles haviam esquecido onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo, mas foram jogados de volta na realidade de um jeito brutal quando a voz indiferente de Mike sugeriu que eles se beijassem.

Conversar sobre aquilo soaria definitivamente ridículo, mas embora Daisy sentisse que havia sido despertada de um sonho, ela continuou onde estava, ainda que menos relaxada, e apenas encarou Adam em um questionamento silencioso.

Eles teriam de fazer aquilo em algum momento afinal, os ensaios do musical estavam avançando, e Steff os fariam se beijar sabe-se lá quantas vezes até estar satisfeita, Daisy sabia que Adam era capaz de ler tudo aquilo em seus olhos.

Ela sorriu confortadora, e assentiu levemente quando Adam arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

_ Feeling good _ havia começado a tocar ao seu redor, e parecia meio poético que fosse aquela música a embalar seu  _ primeiro beijo _ após tanto tempo.

_ Birds flying high, you know how I feel... _

— Sem pressão — Mike murmurou calmo — Tentem soar o mais natural possível…

_ Sun in the sky, you know how I feel... _

Adam respondeu pelos dois em entendimento, e voltou a guiá-la numa dança leve.

_ Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel... _

Os braços dele envolveram a cintura de Daisy de um jeito apertado, e ele a segurou com força contra o próprio corpo, a fazendo tirar os pés do chão, e rodopiando calmamente.

_ It's a new dawn… _

A risada divertida que ele conseguiu arrancar de Daisy, pareceu ser o bastante para deixá-los totalmente à vontade de novo.

_ It's a new day… _

E quando ele levou uma mão para acariciar seu pescoço, ela se permitiu amolecer contra ele, ficando totalmente à sua mercê.

_ It's a new life… _

Mas foi Daisy quem acariciou seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, e aproximou seus rostos devagar.

_ For me… _

Ela sorriu, não como se quisesse garantir que tudo estava bem, mas sim porque tudo realmente estava.

_ And I'm feeling good… _

Porém, quando seus lábios se tocaram, eles perderam a noção da realidade, embora a música ainda fosse um excelente guia de por quanto tempo eles deveriam fazer aquilo, era difícil, e ao mesmo tempo tão absurdamente fácil, apenas seguir o fluxo de suas bocas, que pareciam lembrar, mais do que qualquer outra parte de seu corpo, como era quando eles se permitiam estar tão próximos.

O corpo possui memória, porque a sensação da língua de Adam invadindo sua boca não era nova, embora o coração de Daisy estivesse tamborilando como se fosse, ela conhecia aquilo.

Por isso ela estava tão calma, por isso era tão bom.

Porque beijá-lo era como o descanso prometido após lutar tanto contra algo.

Ela se sentia tão em paz, e não era capaz, embora se esforçasse bastante, de lembrar quando beijá-lo havia sido assim, tão plácido.

O frenesi em seu sistema se devia apenas ao fato de que ele beijava bem para caralho, e que seu corpo traidor era sensível demais para suportar não estremecer por causa da maneira que a língua dele estava dançando sobre a dela.

Não era porque ela se sentia culpada, ele era livre, aquele beijo não era um segredo, não existiriam arrependimentos.

Os dedos dele na cintura dela a fizeram voltar a si no entanto, quando ele a apertou forte demais, e Daisy riu contra sua boca, fazendo, mesmo a contragosto, que seus lábios se desconectassem.

— Você parou de fumar? — foi o que Daisy perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Adam gargalhou em seu rosto, e a girou rapidamente a fazendo gritar e acompanhar suas risadas em diversão.

A música havia acabado, e Adam respondeu um simples  _ "Há dois anos", _ antes que Mike pedisse gentilmente que eles se beijassem de novo, num tom de voz que indicava um pedido de desculpas, como se fosse um grande sacrifício para Adam e Daisy fazerem aquilo realmente.

No entanto, eles apenas selaram seus lábios daquela vez, e não conseguiram evitar gargalhar quando Mike os fez ficar paralisados bem no meio de um selinho.

A sessão acabou pouco tempo depois disso, e Adam fez Mike prometer o enviar as fotos antes de mandá-las para a revista que eles escolheriam.

O clima entre os dois estava leve e tranquilo, e Daisy se deu conta de que poderia flutuar, porque estava tudo bem, ela constatou.

Seus beijos não tornaram nada estranho, pelo contrário, Daisy se sentia muito mais suave e despreocupada depois deles.

Porque ela tinha superado, superado de verdade, e talvez eles nunca repetissem, mesmo que tivesse sido ótimo, talvez aquela tenha sido sua despedida, mas aquilo estava bem também.

Pois aquela enorme parte sua que havia sido quebrada tanto tempo atrás, estava restaurada.

Adam parecia sossegado ao seu lado também, como se houvesse chegado a mesma conclusão que Daisy, e talvez ela estivesse louca, mas os olhos dele estavam brilhando um pouco mais, como se ele estivesse refletindo todas as luzes da cidade.

— Ficamos o dia inteiro ontem nos trends do twitter — Daisy comentou quando eles estavam a sós.

Adam havia a arrastado consigo em direção a própria casa assim que possível, e eles estavam confortavelmente dentro do carro dele conversando divertidos.

— Você tem twitter? — foi no que Adam focou um pouco chocado.

— Não, minha irmã me contou — Daisy respondeu rindo.

— O que estavam dizendo? — ele perguntou hesitante.

— Que eu sou uma destruidora de lares…

Adam a encarou horrorizado, e Daisy riu anasalada por conta de seu desespero.

— É brincadeira — ela se apressou em dizer — Kika disse que só haviam fãs de star wars discutindo sobre como nunca voltaremos para a saga.

— Então estavam todos certos! — Adam exclamou apontando o dedo em sua direção.

— Eu não sei não — Daisy discordou sorridente enquanto empurrava sua mão e o fazia voltar a focar em dirigir — Seria legal ir contra o que todos esperam.

— Você não pode estar falando sério — ele duvidou rindo.

— Quem sabe? — ela provocou divertida — Você ficou tão triste com o final… eu voltaria por você.

— Não era por isso que eu estava triste — Adam disse automático.

E embora houvesse um resquício de um sorriso em seus lábios, Daisy sabia que ele estava prestes a ser submergido por uma lembrança e eles teriam um novo "episódio", e ela não queria isso, não após eles terem passado um dia tão bom juntos.

— Como anda a nova decoração afinal? — ela disse um pouco desesperada para mudar de assunto.

— Hm… tudo ótimo — ele respondeu após pigarrear — As crianças amaram a ideia, e tudo que você escolheu...

— Eu fico feliz então — Daisy falou verdadeiramente contente.

— Queria que você pudesse…

Ele não concluiu o que ia dizer, parecendo não ter certeza se Daisy gostaria de ouvir aquilo, mas ela sorriu compreensiva e acariciou seu braço amigavelmente.

— Eu sei… — ela disse baixo — Eu também gostaria muito de… não sei, passar um tempo com eles.

— Mesmo? — Adam quis saber esperançoso.

— Claro que sim — Daisy garantiu — Eles são adoráveis, mas… eu não quero que a mãe deles se sinta mal ou qualquer coisa.

— Ela…

— Não, não diga que ela não está certa em se sentir assim — Daisy o interrompeu — Se eu estivesse no lugar dela… eu, eu entendo como ela se sente.

Adam respirou fundo, como se estivesse levemente frustrado, e Daisy sorriu como se precisasse se desculpar.

Daisy mudou de assunto comentando despreocupadamente que Tom havia a ligado no dia anterior, o que fez Adam, surpreendentemente, confidenciar que tinha tido um encontro na noite passada.

— Bem… — Daisy respondeu rindo — Não vou ter um encontro romântico com meu ex marido se é o que você está insinuando.

— Achei que estivéssemos compartilhando experiências? — foi como Adam rebateu envergonhado.

— Não? Mas eu estou feliz por você — Daisy garantiu alegre.

— Mesmo? — Adam brincou irônico.

— Sim, você não teria me beijado tão bem se ainda estivesse no modo celibatário.

— Então eu te beijei "tão bem"? — Adam pronunciou incapaz de perder a oportunidade.

— Não deixe subir à sua cabeça — foi como Daisy rebateu.

Adam deu de ombros absurdamente satisfeito demais consigo mesmo, e Daisy revirou os olhos, quase não se dando conta da maneira como ele a fez esperar no carro enquanto dava a volta para abrir a porta para ela quando eles chegaram em sua casa.

Ela tentou enterrar a sensação de como eles estavam agindo outra vez, e se concentrou apenas na facilidade com que eles podiam fazer um ao outro sorrir.

Adam no entanto, logo entrou no modo receoso de novo assim que eles adentraram sua casa, Daisy podia sentir sua hesitação os rodeando, e ela estava prestes a perguntar de uma vez se ele queria conversar, de um jeito nada sutil, mas Adam a convidou para jogar vídeo game como se eles fossem adolescentes, e ela suspirou condescendente, aceitando o convite sem pensar muito.

— Just Dance? — ela perguntou rindo confusa.

— Você não gosta?

Daisy o encarou abismada, ela tinha certeza que deveria estar parecendo um ponto de interrogação humano.

Ela gostava, mas ele apenas estava sendo absurdamente aleatório, quando obviamente estava se torturando querendo conversar.

Adam explicou que Abe o forçara a dançar, e Daisy gargalhou incrédula.

— Eu vou acabar com você — ela pronunciou pausadamente, fazendo movimentos com as mãos como se estivesse cantando um rap.

Adam piscou os olhos e prendeu os lábios um no outro como se estivesse se controlando para não rir.

— O que? — Daisy perguntou fingindo estar irritada.

— Desculpe, mas eu lembro de você fazendo esses exatos movimentos — ele pronunciou a imitando — Só que nua…

— Oh meu Deus! — Daisy exclamou abismada — Adam! — acrescentou esganiçada enquanto levava as mãos ao rosto.

A risada culpada dele, a fez bufar inconformada, e Daisy grunhiu entre risadas enquanto o forçava a iniciar o jogo.

— Você devia me amar demais — ela disse sem pensar.

— Eu ainda amo — ele respondeu automático.

Daisy sentiu algo como uma brisa leve a envolvendo no instante em que suas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos, ela virou o rosto em sua direção, e Adam parecia um pouco atordoado, como se estivesse com medo do que suas palavras fariam Daisy sentir.

Mas no segundo seguinte, quando ela sorriu confortadora em sua direção, Adam sentiu um enorme peso sair de seu peito.

— Eu amo você — ele disse.

E soou tão aliviado, que Daisy sorriu ainda mais, se sentindo absurdamente culpada por não tê-lo permitido dizer aquilo antes.

— Por favor não quote star wars — ele implorou.

Daisy gargalhou e apertou os lábios um no outro desesperada.

— Eu não posso evitar… — ela pronunciou num pedido de desculpas nada convincente.

Suas risadas fizeram Adam sacudir a cabeça e meio que abanar uma mão em sua direção, como se estivesse permitindo que ela fosse estúpida.

—  _ Eu sei  _ — Daisy disse como se estivesse desesperada para fazê-lo.

— É, é… eu sei que você sabe — Adam respondeu enquanto Daisy gargalhava.

— Agora pare de postergar sua derrota — ela provocou enquanto tomava o controle de Adam e escolhia uma música.

— Tenho uma surpresa para você — ele disse tentando soar indiferente — Se você prometer não me humilhar tanto.

— Surpresa de comer ou de guardar? — Daisy brincou totalmente interessada.

— Nenhum dos dois… — Adam negou pensativo.

Daisy franziu o cenho absurdamente curiosa, mas Adam a calou, dizendo um risonho "Não", antes mesmo que ela tivesse oportunidade em insistir.

Daisy se distraiu ao encontrar "Take on me" entre as opções no jogo, e lembrou alegre que eles haviam se envergonhado tentando dançar a música alguns dias antes.

— Então é nossa chance de recuperar alguma honra — Adam brincou.

Daisy no entanto, realmente, o humilhou quando o placar foi mostrado na tela no fim da canção, e eles se forçaram a dançá-la pelo menos mais duas vezes antes de escolher uma diferente.

— Como isso é possível? — Daisy perguntou gargalhando desesperada.

Eles estavam suados e ofegantes, e rir descontroladamente não estava ajudando a recuperar o fôlego.

— O que? — Adam questionou com ironia.

— Você consegue lutar, e dançar, para um filme ou uma peça, mas parece incapaz de não ser desengonçado em um simples jogo!

— É mais difícil quando as coisas são reais — foi como ele a respondeu rindo.

Eles se encararam, absorvendo suas palavras, e as interpretando de um modo muito mais profundo do que Adam tinha intenção de soar. 

O silêncio que se instalou não foi estranho, eles tiveram tempo para voltar a respirar corretamente por causa dele, e Daisy esperou, pacientemente, que Adam organizasse seus pensamentos para dizer, o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse pensando, e ao filtrar sua atitude não ficou tão surpresa assim quando ele voltou a falar.

— Eu me envolvi com outra pessoa — ele confessou pausadamente — Além de você… quando estava casado.

A primeira coisa que Daisy quis perguntar ao ouvi-lo foi  _ "Quem?" _ , mas ao invés disso ela permaneceu em silêncio, absorvendo suas palavras, tentando compreender porquê ele estava dizendo aquilo naquele instante.

— Nosso casamento era… era difícil — ele continuou — Depois de você, continuamos juntos mais pelo Abe e pelas aparências do que… do que pelo que sentíamos.

— Você a traiu? — Daisy se viu perguntando, sem saber exatamente o porquê.

— Eu precisava ter certeza… se aquele era eu — foi como Adam a respondeu — Se eu era o tipo de homem que traía a esposa, se eu apenas não a amava mais e… se seria diferente do que era com você.

— E então? — Daisy perguntou.

— E então eu tive certeza que te amava e que não podia fazer aquilo com você… 

— Me fazer sua amante? — Daisy quis saber, sua voz soando muito mais machucada do que ela pretendia.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela entendeu seu silêncio como uma confirmação, e apenas assentiu compreensiva, tendo consciência de para onde aquela conversa estava os levando.

Ela havia reconhecido coisas, deixado que suas dores escapassem dela e a libertassem, e Adam parecia precisar fazer o mesmo agora.

—  _ Você tinha razão _ — ele reconheceu.

E Daisy riu por sua escolha de palavras, parando apenas quando ele continuou.

— Eu não teria me divorciado… não naquela época. E eu não quero justificar minha traição, eu era apenas um covarde, mas… eu preferia estar sozinho, ou num casamento infeliz do que me arrepender de estar com você.

Daisy sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mas era estranho chorar quando ela estava se sentindo tão bem.

Não era dor, ou tristeza de forma alguma, o que ela estava sentindo ao ouvi-lo.

Era um alívio abrasador, que estava acalentando sua alma e a fazendo se sentir em paz.

Havia tanta culpa os corroendo, e os dois pareceram se dar conta disso ao mesmo tempo.

Adam se aproximou dela até segurar sua mão, e Daisy deixou que ele a guiasse pela casa em silêncio até que eles estivessem próximos ao piano que ele mantinha na sala.

— Eu queria cantar uma música para você — ele explicou enquanto a fazia sentar no sofá — É para ser tocada no violão, então eu espero que você me dê alguns créditos pelo piano…

Daisy riu, e Adam a acompanhou fracamente, soltando sua mão devagar para se afastar e sentar em frente ao instrumento.

— Desde que conversamos na semana passada… eu estivesse pensando em tudo que aconteceu entre nós… todas as vezes em que te afastei ou agi como um babaca completo…

— É uma bela introdução — Daisy o interrompeu tentando aliviar o clima.

Adam sorriu culpado e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos como se estivesse tentando se concentrar.

— Eu sinto que… nada do que eu disser, ou fizer, pode compensar a maneira como fiz você se sentir, e realmente não pode, mas… eu estive com esse música na minha cabeça nos últimos dias, acho que a cantei algumas vezes como se estivesse falando comigo mesmo…

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

— Espero que você aprecie — conseguiu brincar.

E Daisy sorriu, mesmo que estivesse um pouco nervosa, parecia que nenhum dos dois queria mais chorar ou sofrer pelo passado, mas ainda haviam tantas coisas que eles precisavam resolver ou enfrentar, e ela estava agradecida por ele tentar fazer isso da maneira mais leve possível.

Quando ele começou a tocar, Daisy não reconheceu as notas, focada demais em ficar impressionada com a maneira com que os dedos dele pareciam deslizar pelas teclas do piano, e somente quando ele começou a cantar ela suspirou e se concentrou em sua voz, compreendendo porquê ele a usaria como uma reflexão.

—  _ Sorry… Is all that you can't say? / Years gone by and still / Words don't come easily / Like sorry / Like sorry…  _

Daisy fechou os olhos, deixando que a voz dele e as palavras que ele cantava fossem tudo em seu sistema.

—  _ Forgive me / Is all that you can't say? / Years gone by and still / Words don't come easily / Like forgive me / Forgive me… _

Ela podia sentir a emoção transbordando dele e viajando pelo ar em direção a ela, as ondas sonoras tocando seu coração e a fazendo inevitavelmente chorar.

—  _ But you can say: Baby / Baby, can I hold you tonight? / Maybe if I told you the right words / At the right time / You'd be mine… _

Quando ela abriu os olhos, foi para encontrá-lo com os próprios fechados, e lágrimas gordas correndo por sua bochecha.

—  _ I love you / Is all that you can't say? / Years gone by and still / Words don't come easily / Like I love you / I love you… _

Ela sorriu, consciente do quão bom era ouvir aquilo, e não negar, não sentir dor ou culpa, por amá-lo, ou por ser amada por ele.

—  _ But you can say: Baby / Baby, can I hold you tonight? / Maybe if I told you the right words / At the right time / You'd be mine… _

E quando ele finalizou, com notas graves e solenes, Daisy soube que estava curada.

Adam levantou devagar de onde estava sentado, e se aproximou dela lentamente, quase como se estivesse com medo.

Ele se inclinou até se pôr de joelhos na frente dela, talvez para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos, talvez porquê sentia que não era digno dela.

— Eu sinto muito — ele implorou — Eu sinto tanto, por tudo… e eu sei que não mereço, mas… por favor, me perdoe…

— Adam… — Daisy o interrompeu com lágrimas nos olhos — Eu já perdoei você, há muito tempo, eu estou bem, eu estou feliz… mas se você precisa me ouvir dizer de novo… eu perdoo você, por qualquer coisa.

Ele fungou desesperado, e Daisy segurou seu rosto para impedi-lo de desviar os olhos dos dela.

— Eu estou chorando de emoção — ela prometeu sorridente — Porquê o que você fez com essa música… foi divino, você merecia um grammy…

Adam riu entre lágrimas, e permitiu paciente que Daisy limpasse seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

— Eu amo você — ele disse simplesmente.

E havia tanto significado naquelas poucas palavras, tantos pedidos impronunciáveis.

Daisy o amava também, eles se importavam tanto um com o outro, e por isso estavam conscientes sobre o fato de que não deveriam dar menos que as melhores versões de si mesmos.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu brincando.

E a risada que arrancou dele a fez sentir ainda mais segura do que estava prestes a dizer.

— Não há mais nada para ser perdoado entre nós dois — ela garantiu — O passado não pode ser apagado, mas nossas lágrimas lavaram nossas feridas e elas estão cicatrizadas… precisamos perdoar a nós mesmos agora… precisamos parar de nos culpar por coisas que não dependiam de nós.

— Eu não mereço você — Adam constatou derrotado.

— Eu também pensei que não merecia você — Daisy confidenciou — Mas agora… acho que quero apenas dar para você a melhor versão de mim… uma versão de mim que não sentirá dúvida, remorso, ou qualquer dor por estar com você. 

Adam gostaria de dizer que jamais se sentiria daquela maneira, que ele se culparia e se flagelaria para sempre por seus erros, mas as palavras de Daisy tocaram seu coração, e quando ele entendeu que ela estava disposta, que ela ao menos tentaria, ele soube que precisava também.

Tentar ser uma versão melhor de si mesmo era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer por ela.

— Eu direi para você quando estiver pronta — Daisy prometeu — E espero que quando isso acontecer… você esteja pronto para mim também.

Adam assentiu e fechou olhos quando Daisy se aproximou convicta e selou seus lábios como uma promessa.

— Eu vou me perdoar — ela sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Quando eles se afastaram, Daisy respirou fundo decidida e sorriu.

— Você pode me fazer um favor? — ela pediu determinada.

— Qualquer coisa — Adam respondeu prontamente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Daisy estava em sua casa com uma taça de vinho na mão, encarando o número de telefone que Adam havia oferecido com hesitação.

A bebida estava pela metade,  _ feeling good _ estava tocando ao seu redor, e Daisy estava pensando o quanto gostaria que todos os seus beijos com Adam tivessem sido como aqueles daquela tarde.

Sem preocupação, sem remorso, sem arrependimento.

Ela criou coragem para iniciar a ligação antes que ficasse tarde demais, e quando a mulher do outro lado da linha atendeu no segundo toque, Daisy respirou fundo e repetiu mentalmente que ela estava pronta para aquilo.

Pronta para parar de se martirizar.

Pronta para se sentir verdadeiramente bem.


	23. Passado

Adam estava encarando o vitral atrás do altar como se a peça escondesse um grande e valioso segredo para a humanidade, o mosaico mostrava um enorme e lindo anjo segurando uma trombeta, e Adam sabia que em dias ensolarados tudo dentro da igreja se tornava dourado por causa dele.

Naquele dia no entanto estava chovendo, e algumas gotas deslizando pelo lado de fora pareciam lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto angelical da obra.

Quando Richard veio finalmente sentar ao seu lado após ter terminado todos os seus afazeres, Adam respirou fundo sabendo que já era hora de ir.

Ele não podia evitar ir até lá em qualquer oportunidade, o ambiente o fazia sentir em paz, mesmo que ele não fosse religioso.

E talvez ele estivesse acostumado a ouvir os conselhos do homem velho, ainda que quase nunca os seguisse.

— Para você estar aqui até essa hora da noite com essa expressão… — Richard brincou quando se acomodou ao seu lado.

— Talvez eu apenas goste da companhia — Adam rebateu risonho.

— Acho que você gosta mais da sessão de terapia grátis — o outro homem acusou divertido.

— Se você cobrasse por nossas conversas eu ainda viria — Adam garantiu.

— Tenho certeza que sim — Richard respondeu contente — Há algo pelo qual você deseja ser perdoado hoje?

Adam não pôde evitar rir incrédulo, Richard já devia ter bem mais do que setenta anos, e a idade parecia apenas um combustível para seu humor ácido, como se os anos tivessem tirado seu filtro e posto uma rede de ironia no lugar.

— Como anda sua esposa? — Richard perguntou quando Adam permaneceu em silêncio sorrindo.

— Um pouco irritada — Adam admitiu facilmente — Ela tem um jeito particular de agir quando está assim que acaba me deixando irritado também.

— Então você veio porque ela não está fazendo sexo com você?

Adam gargalhou, mas sacudiu o rosto como se quisesse dizer que aquela poderia ser metade da razão para ele estar ali.

— Eu vim em busca de orientação — foi como ele respondeu — Amanhã vou reencontrar uma pessoa que não vejo há algum tempo… eu falei dela para você uma vez…

— Aquela pela qual você danificou meus bancos? — Richard brincou querendo amenizar a situação.

Meses antes, Adam havia entrado no templo ensopado da cabeça aos pés, e sua roupa encharcada criara uma enorme mancha marrom em um dos bancos, que precisara ser reformado depois de sua visita.

Ele riu ao lembrar de como Richard o encarou chocado na ocasião, e rira na cara dele quando ele dissera _"Perdão, padre, porque eu pequei…"_

— Não… — ele negou rindo — A outra…

— Oh… a que você ama de verdade — Richard brincou — Me perdoe a confusão, você conversa sobre muitas, às vezes eu me perco…

Adam gargalhou outra vez e pôs as mãos no rosto envergonhado, era ótimo que ele pudesse sorrir por causa daquilo naquele momento, quando nos últimos dois anos ele só havia chorado e se culpado por seus sentimentos.

Ele e Joanne haviam tentado com muito custo recuperar uma boa convivência, e em algum momento entre estarem totalmente bem e prestes a se _esganarem_ , Adam havia a traído.

Nunca algo havia feito o sentir tão mal antes no entanto, e o remorso pelo que fizera havia corroído seu ser até não restar nada além de culpa.

Conversar com um padre e pedir perdão havia parecido uma boa ideia na época, e levando em conta que ele e Richard já se conheciam há muito tempo, o padre havia sido até compreensivo com seu _pecado_.

Ele havia o incentivado no entanto a pedir perdão para a pessoa certa, se seu casamento estava em ruínas por sua esposa desconfiar tanto dele, talvez se ele fosse sincero algo ainda pudesse ser salvo.

Surpreendentemente ele estava certo, e mesmo que Joanne tenha chorado como nunca antes, ela havia o perdoado quando ele pediu que ela fizesse.

E aquilo pareceu arrumar as coisas realmente, por algum tempo.

Porém ela queria que ele admitisse coisas que nunca havia feito também, momentos com Daisy que ele não tinha vivido, sentimentos que ele não possuía mais.

Porque qualquer coisa que ele pudesse sentir por ela havia sido enterrado em culpa no instante em que a magoara, e Daisy havia sumido, sumido de verdade daquela vez, tornando sua vida _"mais fácil",_ como ele tinha implorado para ela fazer. 

Ele nunca se perdoaria pela maneira com que falara com ela, pelas coisas que dissera para ela, mas até aquele dia ele não poderia se orgulhar de realmente ter tentado salvar seu casamento, pois tudo em sua mente era Daisy e os momentos que eles viveram juntos.

Ele não era capaz de superar, não era capaz de esquecê-la, porque ela estava lá, estava lá o tempo todo.

Nas ligações esporádicas, ou nas mensagens insistentes.

Ver o nome dela brilhando na tela era o bastante para fazê-lo suspirar e pensar nela o dia inteiro, e ele não podia fazer aquilo.

Não podia continuar sentindo algo o rasgar de dentro para fora sempre que imaginava o rosto dela enquanto estava no banho, ou sempre que deitava ao lado da esposa e pensava em dizer seu nome.

Aquilo não era certo, e estava o consumindo.

Porque não era só sexo, era uma vontade alucinante de estar perto e conversar, saber como ela estava, cuidar de qualquer mal que pudesse afligi-la.

Mas ainda havia muita paixão, aquele desejo nervoso que parecia estar o incendiando, e ele precisava que aquilo se extinguisse.

Precisava deixar aquele fogo violento se apagar, porque só assim eles poderiam ser amigos de verdade, só assim eles poderiam estar na vida um do outro, sem culpa, sem arrependimentos.

E quando Adam a magoara, ele finalmente se dera conta do quão _doentio_ aquele sentimento havia se tornado.

Não era apenas ele, Joanne, ou até mesmo seu filho quem sofreria com aquilo.

Daisy também estava sendo atingida, porque ele estava com ciúmes.

Ciúmes da maneira com que ela parecia ter superado tão facilmente, ciúmes do jeito que ela seguira em frente sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez, ciúmes por saber que ele deveria ser o único apaixonado e com saudades.

Porque ela estava feliz, realmente feliz.

E ele tinha pensado, por um instante perverso, que se eles se odiassem tudo seria mais fácil de lidar.

Mas não era verdade, porque ele não a odiaria mesmo se quisesse.

Se sua estupidez havia tido alguma serventia, foi apenas para como ele se sentira sobre si mesmo. Não havia mais espaço para paixão em seu coração, pois tudo dentro dele era arrependimento.

Ele se sentia tão indigno, sórdido, e não merecedor de amor, que apenas imaginara que _“pecar”_ seria fácil.

Não era suposto sentir alguma coisa se ele não sentia nada.

Exceto que o remorso e a culpa que o invadiram quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo o dilaceraram, mesmo que tivessem o libertado também.

Porque só então ele tentou, tentou de verdade.

E ainda que ele soubesse que esquecer Daisy completamente era impossível, ele se esforçou a fugir dos pensamentos a respeito dela.

Era difícil, porque ele queria muito pedir perdão, se desculpar por todas as coisas grotescas que havia dito para ela, mas se Daisy jamais o perdoaria de qualquer maneira, ele precisava focar no que realmente poderia e _precisava_ ser salvo.

Ele e Joanne fizeram terapia juntos depois disso, e os meses seguintes foram as mais felizes que eles tiveram em anos.

Porque eles se esforçaram para se sentirem bem, serem felizes e dar um lar amoroso para o filho que tinham juntos.

Adam ainda pensava em Daisy, ele não poderia negar, mas não tinha mais a ver com seus sentimentos.

Tinha a ver apenas com seu desejo de consertar as coisas, pedir perdão, e tornar seus próximos anos trabalhando juntos fáceis.

Ele havia tentado escrever uma carta em seu aniversário, mas ao perceber o que as palavras no papel estavam se tornando decidira parar.

Adam sabia que eles se veriam dali alguns meses antes de precisarem voltar a treinar e ensaiar, porque graças as escolhas que ele tinha feito quando eles estavam _juntos,_ agora eles não fariam apenas mais um filme, mas teriam sessões secretas de autógrafos também, agendadas por sua agência que ainda era a mesma.

Então ele havia deixado sua carta incompleta, nunca dando continuidade, nem a substituindo por uma simples mensagem, porque parecia mais correto falar com ela apenas quando a visse pessoalmente.

— Quero pedir desculpas para ela — Adam explicou depois de um tempo — Não acho que ela vá me perdoar, nem sinto que mereço… mas preciso vê-la, preciso dizer que sinto muito…

— E sua esposa não quer que você vá — Richard adivinhou.

— Ela acha que vou traí-la.

— E você vai?

— Eu…

O "Não" ficou preso em sua garganta, porque não importava que ele não quisesse, ou não fosse.

Não era por isso que ele queria vê-la.

Richard arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Adam suspirou culpado.

— Eu não vou — ele garantiu — Mas ela acha que sim, acha que mantivemos contato por todos esses meses… acha que eu poderia não ir amanhã se quisesse.

— E você pode?

— Sim, mas…

— Mas?

— Eu preciso pedir perdão — ele repetiu desesperado.

Richard suspirou, e Adam apertou os lábios um no outro frustrado.

— Você veio até aqui meses atrás, completamente devastado pelo erro que havia cometido… e eu sei que você não o repetiria em sã consciência — o homem disse calmo — Porque você nunca se perdoou, mesmo que outros tenham feito isso por você. Sua esposa esqueceu o quanto pode, mas se você mesmo foi capaz de admitir para mim que não amava a mulher com que a traiu, e sim a outra… talvez Joanne seja capaz de sentir isso, e você sabe que ela sente. Uma parte sua sabe que ela tem razão por se sentir insegura.

— Eu nunca quis fazê-la se sentir assim… 

— Eu sei que não, mas você também nunca se perdoou, e não estou falando sobre a traição… estou me referindo as coisas que você disse, as coisas pelas quais você ainda se culpa.

— Eu não mereço ser perdoado por isso…

— E mesmo assim, aqui está você, dizendo que pedirá perdão por isso.

— Eu só preciso que ela saiba… que nada do que eu disse era verdade. Que me arrependi no momento em que as palavras deixaram minha boca… que eu nunca diria aquilo se estivesse me sentindo bem… não que meu mal estar justifique… mas ter consciência de que a tinha perdido para sempre… destruiu uma parte de mim, e eu simplesmente não tive controle sobre meus sentimentos.

— Você é tão consciente sobre as razões que o levaram a dizer aquelas coisas… porque não consegue se perdoar então?

— Eu… eu não sei — Adam respondeu confuso.

Mas aquilo era uma mentira, e Richard sabia disso, por isso sorriu, absurdamente compreensivo.

— Você escolheu salvar seu casamento, quando tudo que seu coração queria era viver um novo amor… você se manteve firme na decisão de restaurar sua família, e você conseguiu isso porque seu novo amor o apoiou. Mas uma parte sua, gostaria que ela não tivesse feito isso, uma parte sua gostaria que ela tivesse pedido para você lutar, lutar por ela… e talvez uma parte dela quisesse isso também, mas é o fato de que ela nunca pediu, que fez você a amar tanto. E você precisa honrá-la, fazer a decisão de vocês dois valerem a pena… não se culpe por ter escolhido seu casamento, e se perdoe por todos os erros cometidos enquanto tentava fazer a coisa certa, e só assim você poderá se perdoar, e aceitar o perdão dela quando ela o oferecer.

— Como você sabe que ela vai ser capaz de me perdoar algum dia?

— Você não a amaria tanto se ela não fosse.

— Por que você apenas não me julga severamente e diz que vou pro inferno? — Adam questionou rindo frustrado.

— Você se sentiria melhor se eu mentisse?

— Eu me sentiria melhor se eu pudesse pagar, realmente pagar, por todos os meus erros.

— Não tenho poder para condená-lo, filho. E mesmo se tivesse, eu jamais o faria. Não se condena pessoas por amor, ainda mais aquelas que amam demais.

Adam riu incrédulo e levou uma mão ao cabelo nervoso, ele não saberia dizer o que exatamente queria ouvir, e talvez ele tivesse ido até ali apenas por saber que Richard seria compreensivo.

Já era difícil demais aguentar Joanne tão distante outra vez, tão malditamente desconfiada e irritada.

— Eu seria excomungado se sugerisse o que realmente acredito que seja necessário — Richard voltou a falar pensativo — Mas confio que você chegará a uma conclusão adequada sobre sua vida amorosa em algum momento…

— Você acha que eu não deveria ir então? — Adam questionou — Amanhã — ele explicou — Você acha que eu deveria ficar em casa e viver com a culpa até conseguir me perdoar por conta própria?

— Eu acho que você não vai mudar de ideia independente do que eu diga — Richard rebateu risonho — Mas se eu puder dar um conselho realmente, um que eu espero que você siga… não deixe que as mentiras consumam seu relacionamento, e pior do que mentir para sua parceira, é mentir para si mesmo.

— Eu vou… lembrar disso — Adam prometeu.

E Richard sacudiu o rosto descrente, levantando uma mão para dar um tapinha em seu ombro enquanto ria, mesmo que seus olhos nitidamente estivessem decepcionados.

Adam sabia que ele tinha razão.

Porque ele não estava mentindo para a mulher com quem estava casado, embora ela pensasse que sim, ele estava mentindo para si mesmo, fingindo que tinha superado, ou que não queria estar desesperadamente nos braços de outra mulher.

Mas talvez, aquela fosse sua pena.

A maneira pela qual ele pagaria por todos os seus erros, era se sentir eternamente mal por seus sentimentos.

Nunca encontrar paz de verdade, parecia um castigo adequado.

E se dar conta disso o fez ter mais certeza de que não deveria cancelar os planos para o dia seguinte, pois reencontrar a mulher que ele realmente amava, sem poder tê-la ou tocá-la como gostaria, deveria ser doloroso o bastante.

Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, ele encontrou Joanne lendo algo, mas ele sabia que ela não estava prestando atenção, ele a conhecia o suficiente para ser capaz de dizer quando ela estava distraída, perdida em pensamentos.

A babá eletrônica estava ao lado de uma taça de vinho que parecia ter sido esquecida, e ela se empertigou levemente quando Adam entrou em casa e se aproximou devagar.

— Ele dormiu? — Adam perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela e segurava seu rosto para beijá-la.

Joanne correspondeu seu pequeno selar de lábios, e apenas assentiu devagar enquanto observava Adam sentar do outro lado do sofá perto de seus pés.

— Como Richard estava? — ela perguntou calma.

— Bem — Adam respondeu simplesmente — Ele deveria ter mais ajudantes no entanto, continua insistindo em cuidar de toda a congregação sozinho.

— Todo o Upper East Side quer a bênção dele — ela brincou, conseguindo sorrir um pouco ao lembrar do seu tempo de faculdade, quando morava na ilha de Manhattan e metade de seus vizinhos iam regularmente à igreja de Richard em particular.

— Ele sempre foi liberal demais para o próprio bem — Adam respondeu rindo.

Mas Joanne parou de sorrir no instante seguinte, absorvendo suas palavras e as interpretando com dor antes mesmo que Adam notasse.

— Por isso você costuma ir até lá? — ela não pôde deixar de perguntar.

Adam respirou fundo, compreendendo apenas por seu tom de voz onde exatamente aquela conversa terminaria.

— Ele é um bom amigo — foi como ele decidiu responder no entanto.

— Então você não foi pedir perdão? — ela murmurou.

— Perdão pelo o quê? — Adam indagou impaciente.

— Eu não sei… talvez por coisas que você ainda não fez.

— Você vai começar com isso de novo?

Joanne suspirou cansada e fechou o livro que segurava com um baque forte, levantando do sofá e bebendo um longo gole do vinho ao seu lado antes de pegar a babá eletrônica e sair da sala.

Adam xingou baixinho frustrado e levantou rápido de onde estava sentado, indo atrás dela em passos largos e respirando fundo enquanto andava, para evitar ficar irritado.

— Jo… — ele chamou quando eles estavam no quarto — Vamos conversar… — pediu enquanto a observava sair e entrar do closet para trocar de roupa.

— Estou ouvindo — foi tudo que ela disse.

Adam respirou fundo e se aproximou dela com cautela, se controlando muito para apenas não segurá-la pelos braços e gritar em seu rosto que a amava, que ele não estaria ali se não a amasse.

— Eu estou tentando… — ele começou a dizer magoado.

— Tentando o que? — ela o interrompeu chateada — Ser feliz? — tentou adivinhar quando ele permaneceu calado.

E Adam suspirou, porque talvez ela estivesse certa, talvez ele estivesse tentando ser feliz.

— Você não me deixa…

— Pare de usar meias palavras, Adam — ela reclamou com raiva — Apenas admita que você só vai encontrar aquela garota amanhã porque não consegue esquecê-la, porque precisa estar com ela, porque quer foder com ela…

— Você não faz sexo comigo há semanas! — ele explodiu irritado.

— E por isso você vai comer a primeira que abrir as pernas pra você? Por isso você está tão desesperado para vê-la amanhã?

— É um fodido trabalho! Por que você não pode esquecer isso? Eu não estive com ela desde que nos reconciliamos, eu não estive com ela desde que Abe nasceu…

— Mas antes sim, certo?

— Nós não tínhamos voltado ainda, você nem queria que eu dormisse na mesma cama que você!

— Você não queria estar comigo, você não me desejava, você acha mesmo que eu estava tão desesperada assim para aceitar dormir com você enquanto você pensava em outra mulher?

— Eu nunca pensei nela enquanto estava com você!

— Mentira! — ela acusou revoltada — Você pensa nela todos os dias, você queria estar casado com ela, você queria que ela fosse mãe do seu filho!

Um soluço doloroso cortou o ar entre os dois quando ela parou de falar, e Adam engoliu em seco, sentindo seus olhos arderem enquanto observava lágrimas raivosas saltarem dos olhos de sua mulher.

Saber que ela se sentia daquela maneira só tornava o buraco em sua alma ainda maior, só o fazia se sentir mais estúpido por não conseguir fazer ninguém a sua volta feliz.

Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou dela devagar, decidido a fazer as pazes, absurdamente disposto a limpar suas lágrimas e implorar que ela não chorasse nunca mais.

Mas quando seus dedos tocaram seu rosto, ela se desvencilhou dele e o encarou altiva enquanto secava as bochechas com as pontas dos dedos.

— Você não precisa ir amanhã… — ela tentou dizer uma última vez.

— Você não precisa desconfiar de mim — ele respondeu desesperado.

E a risada que ela soltou ao ouví-lo pareceu gelo espinhoso rasgando seus ouvidos, fazendo Adam se sentir envergonhado.

— Eu espero que valha a pena — foi tudo que ela disse enquanto saía de perto dele.

Ela dormiu sem responder ao "Boa noite" que ele desejara machucado, e no dia seguinte o observara em silêncio enquanto Adam se despedia do filho.

— Vem comigo — ele decidiu pedir no último instante.

Mas as palavras tiveram o efeito oposto do que ele esperava, Joanne pareceu ainda mais convicta de que estava certa por não querer que ele fosse.

— Se você precisa de um cão de guarda para não fazer nada de errado…

— Eu não preciso de um cão de guarda, eu apenas… quero sua companhia — ele tentou apaziguá-la — Quero minha família perto de mim.

Joanne pareceu abalada por suas palavras por alguns instantes, mas parecia tão difícil reconhecer que estava errada, ou abrir mão de uma ideia na qual ela havia se agarrado por semanas.

— Estaremos aqui… esperando por você — foi tudo que ela conseguiu prometer.

— Você vai comigo para Los Angeles no mês que vem? — Adam tentou mais uma vez, querendo apenas não deixá-la com um clima tão pesado entre os dois.

Joanne engoliu em seco e pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, diferente dos compromissos daquela semana, ele e Daisy passariam semanas juntos, aprendendo novas coreografias, treinando juntos e repassando o texto do novo roteiro.

Se ela fosse continuar irritada ou desconfiada por todos os meses que viriam pela frente, Adam não sabia como seu relacionamento sobreviveria.

— Podemos conversar sobre isso quando você voltar — ela prometeu mais calma.

Adam podia sentir que uma parte dela já estava arrependida por todas as semanas em que passaram discutindo, mas parecia tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Ela era orgulhosa demais para admitir, e ele havia se tornado covarde demais para fazer o mesmo.

Se ele tivesse sido sincero, talvez não a tivesse feito se sentir tão mal e insegura, mas parecia inconcebível admitir que ele realmente só queria ir até aquela estúpida sessão de autógrafos para pedir desculpas para a mulher por quem ele quase desistira de seu casamento.

Adam acreditava realmente que seria melhor para ela não saber daquilo, por que não tinha a ver com desejo, paixão, ou qualquer outro sentimento indevido, era apenas remorso.

Um arrependimento sombrio que o estava corroendo aos poucos, e o destruiria se ele não se desculpasse.

Mas ele nunca estivera tão enganado sobre algo em sua vida quanto estivera sobre aquilo, porque sua esposa parecia sentir que ele estava escondendo algo, e sua falta de sinceridade apenas havia dado liberdade para que ela imaginasse os piores cenários possíveis.

Adam jamais a culparia pelo lugar onde eles se encontravam, mas ele também nunca imaginaria a reviravolta que estava prestes a enfrentar.

Se alguém perguntasse, ele não saberia dizer como, ou porquê aquilo havia acontecido em primeiro lugar.

A viagem para chegar à cidade onde a sessão secreta aconteceria havia demorado pouco menos de três horas, e mal havia passado das dez da manhã quando Adam chegara no hotel e se estabelecera confortavelmente no quarto em que passaria os próximos dias.

Já haviam alguns seguranças no corredor quando ele chegara, e Adam supusera que Daisy já deveria estar ali também.

Ele tentou se convencer que seu coração acelerado era apenas pelo que ele sabia que precisaria fazer dali pouco tempo, pedir perdão, mesmo que ele tivesse extrema certeza que havia errado, ainda era difícil ao ter consciência de que não merecia ser perdoado.

Não tinha a ver com o fato de que ele não a via a meses, nem mesmo ouvia sua voz.

Quando ele ouviu a batida em sua porta não pensou muito antes de abrí-la, não imaginando que encontraria do outro lado a mulher de quem ele havia sentido tanta saudade.

Adam não conseguiu processar todas as informações por finalmente vê-la, o vestido floral que ela estava usando, ou o fato de seu cabelo estar solto ao redor de seu rosto, mais longo do que da última vez em que ele o havia visto desamarrado.

Seu rosto, limpo e claro, era tudo em que ele podia focar.

Os lábios dela estavam rosados, como se ela os tivesse mordido demais, e suas sardas estavam evidentes em seu nariz e bochechas.

Ela parecia a personificação do verão, parada ali em frente a ele, e Adam pensou que ela realmente devia ser um tipo divino de mulher.

Mas havia mais do que sua beleza para notar.

Daisy parecia nervosa enquanto o encarava, ao mesmo tempo que algo em seu rosto expressava uma total indiferença, como se ele não houvesse sido um babaca da última vez que se viram.

Como se ela nem lembrasse mais de tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois.

Como se nada mais no mundo importasse.

— Paul me avisou que você chegou — ela disse apontando para um dos seguranças no fim do corredor.

E Adam não pôde evitar engolir em seco enquanto sentia seu corpo falhar por ouvi-la.

— Eu… eu cheguei — ele respondeu estúpido, mesmo que não fosse preciso confirmar — Eu… queria mesmo falar com você, eu ia te procurar…

Daisy assentiu e entrou no quarto de uma vez, passando por ele apressada, sem nem mesmo o dar a chance de a convidar.

Adam engoliu em seco nervoso, e respirou fundo confuso enquanto fechava a porta e se virava devagar para encará-la.

Ele pensava que a encontraria parada no meio do quarto, talvez olhando ao redor distraída, mas assim que seus dedos largaram a maçaneta seu corpo foi empurrado contra a porta com força pelos braços de Daisy, que logo se envolveram em seu pescoço e trouxeram seu rosto para baixo para o beijar.

Por um instante fugaz, Adam sentiu como se estivesse sonhando, e a correspondeu sem pensar muito, apenas focado no fato de que ele lembrava exatamente qual era o gosto de seu beijo, mesmo que já fizesse tanto tempo, tempo demais, desde a última vez em que eles haviam se beijado corretamente.

A língua de Daisy invadiu sua boca com fervor, e Adam não pôde evitar gemer atordoado contra a boca dela enquanto levava as mãos até sua cintura e a apertava com força.

As mãos de Daisy deslizaram por seu pescoço até alcançarem sua camisa, e quando ela se afastou por um segundo para respirar fundo, o mundo pareceu girar e atingi-lo com força no rosto.

Tudo pelo qual ele havia se desgastado nas últimas semanas, voltando para sua mente como um tsunami revoltado após um forte terremoto.

Ele se sentiu tonto, e fechou os olhos atordoado enquanto lutava consigo mesmo para tirar as mãos de sua cintura e levá-las até os braços dela para segurá-la e afastá-la.

Mas os lábios de Daisy estavam deslizando por seu queixo, se dirigindo ao seu pescoço, e Adam não pôde evitar desabar contra a porta quando ela beijou a pele sensível perto de sua jugular.

O gemido que escapou por sua boca quando ela lambeu e deixou _lovebites_ no lugar foi inevitável, e Daisy subiu a boca e voltou a beijá-lo no segundo seguinte como se quisesse engolir todos os seus sons de prazer.

O beijo daquela vez foi tão forte, e tão profundo, que Adam simplesmente esqueceu todas as suas preocupações.

Sua mente parecia ter sido apagada, e a única coisa passando em sua cabeça era aquele exato momento.

Era a pele sedosa dos braços dela embaixo de seus dedos, ou sua língua macia e molhada dançando dentro de sua boca.

Tinha algo, lá no fundo de sua alma, gritando e arranhando seu interior, uma mancha escura que berrava que ele não deveria fazer aquilo.

Não deveria fazer aquilo de novo.

Mas soava tão longe, tão quebrado, que ele mal poderia se preocupar.

Não existia consciência quando seu ser parecia ter entrado em um vórtex do tempo, aquilo não deveria ser real.

Não parecia real.

Ele respirou fundo como se estivesse recuperando o fôlego depois de quase se afogar, e demorou alguns segundos para conseguir abrir os olhos e perceber que a boca de Daisy havia deixado a sua.

As mãos dela deslizaram por sua camisa ferozmente, e seus dedos logo alcançaram a barra, a puxando para cima apenas o suficiente para que suas mãos tocassem sua barriga desnuda.

A falta de contato de suas bocas pareceu despertá-lo no entanto, e Adam foi capaz de levar as mãos até os ombros dela e afastá-la, mesmo que minimamente.

O ato parecia fraco, como se ele não tivesse forças para fazê-lo de verdade.

Ou como se ele não quisesse realmente afastá-la.

Daisy estava de olhos fechados, e seus lábios entreabertos pareciam muito mais vermelhos e machucados do que ele havia notado poucos instantes antes.

A respiração dela estava forte, mas não ofegante, como se ela estivesse no controle de cada uma de suas ações.

Os dedos dela pareciam eletrificados em contato com sua pele, e Adam sentiu todo o seu sangue correr para o meio de suas pernas.

Ele podia sentir seus batimentos acelerados pulsando ali, e quando Daisy afastou os dedos de sua pele para começar a abrir sua calça o resto de seu corpo pareceu entrar em colapso, como se ele estivesse dormente e vibrando. 

Daisy se empurrou contra ele, e ofegou em sua boca enquanto colocava a mão dentro de sua roupa, por baixo até mesmo de sua cueca, e tocava seu pênis sensível.

Se Adam já não estava começando a ficar duro, naquele instante ele não pôde evitar, a mão macia dela se esfregou em seu membro até que seus dedos tocassem sua glande, e ela acariciou o lugar devagar enquanto voltava a juntar suas bocas e mordia seu lábio inferior.

As costas de Adam deslizaram pela porta e seus olhos reviraram quando ele bateu a cabeça na madeira para tentar se concentrar, a outra mão de Daisy estava apertando seu pescoço e Adam sentiu como se estivesse derretendo quando ela deslizou por seu corpo e se ajoelhou na sua frente.

— O que… o que você está fazendo? — ele conseguiu perguntar atordoado quando o contato entre seus corpos diminuiu.

— O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? — Daisy perguntou num sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava sua calça e cueca dos dois lados de sua cintura e puxava para baixo de uma vez.

O pênis dele já estava totalmente ereto, e Daisy fechou os olhos enquanto o segurava com as duas mãos e aproximava o rosto para beijar seu comprimento, inalando profundamente como se o cheiro de seu pré-gozo fosse inebriante.

Ela não deu tempo para que ele respondesse, logo o pondo na boca de uma vez e começando a chupá-lo com força, rápido, diferente de como Adam lembrava que ela gostava de fazer.

Não havia carinho naquilo, nem mesmo uma pequena vontade de fazê-lo estremecer, ou lacrimejar excitado pela atenção que ela o dava lentamente.

Era pura luxúria, um desejo incontrolável que parecia tê-la possuído, a fazendo o lambuzar e soltar sons de engasgo enquanto o forçava mais fundo em sua garganta.

Adam se sentia perdido, fazia tanto tempo que ninguém o tocava assim, mas também não importava, ele poderia ter fodido com dezenas de pessoas na noite anterior e seu corpo ainda estaria reagindo do mesmo jeito.

Porque era Daisy ali, ajoelhada entre suas pernas, era a língua dela o lambendo, era a boca dela o chupando.

Se alguém perguntasse, ele não saberia dizer porquê era diferente.

Porque parecia ser tão bom, tão incrível, tão divino, quando eles nunca haviam feito nada tão diferente ou surpreendente.

Claro que haviam tido momentos em que eles se entregaram um para o outro muito além do que haviam feito com qualquer outra pessoa, momentos de confiança que Adam sabia que nunca poderia repetir com alguém além dela.

Mas os toques, as carícias, eles não eram virgens, eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

E mesmo assim…

Parecia novo, como se tocá-la, ou ser tocado por ela, causasse pequenas explosões por todo seu corpo e alma.

Sua mente reagia como se cada deslizar fosse uma nova descoberta, tinham fogos de artifício estourando atrás de seus olhos, e o prazer em seu baixo ventre parecia capaz de o destruir quando finalmente se libertasse.

Adam levou as mãos aos cabelos dela, incapaz de agir com calma ou carinho, se ele não a puxasse gozaria na garganta dela, mas havia tantas coisas mais que ele precisava sentir antes de permitir que o orgasmo o deixasse ainda mais atordoado.

A boca dela era incrível, quente, molhada, e vê-la lacrimejando para aguentar o seu tamanho poderia ser suficiente se ele não soubesse o quanto o resto de seu corpo era igualmente maravilhoso.

Daisy se afastou ofegante quando Adam puxou seus cabelos, um som molhado e oco reverberando entre seus corpos enquanto ele observava um fio de saliva ligar a ponta de seu pau à boca dela.

— Você quer me foder? — Daisy perguntou, pondo a língua para fora e a deslizando provocante em sua glande.

Adam gemeu desesperado, mas ao invés de responder, segurou seus cabelos com força para manter sua cabeça parada no lugar e balançou o quadril para frente, fazendo seu pênis deslizar pelos lábios dela.

Daisy manteve os olhos abertos, o encarando profundamente enquanto ele dava pequenas estocadas, mas logo os fechou, se concentrando em relaxar a garganta quando ele se empurrou ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

Ela o ouviu xingar descontrolado, e antes que pudesse notar, ele a estava puxando para longe de si outra vez, a puxando pelos braços para deixá-la em pé na sua frente e beijá-la desesperado para sentir o próprio gosto na língua dela.

As mãos de Daisy o masturbaram com força durante o beijo, e quando Adam estava prestes a implorar para que ela parasse, ela o soltou, virando o corpo contra a porta e puxando a barra do vestido até que sua bunda estivesse descoberta.

Adam parou atrás dela absurdamente desnorteado, aquilo não podia ser real, o jeito que tudo parecia tão certo, quando era tão errado.

Suas calças estavam no meio de suas pernas, e ele a abraçou com força por trás, rodeando sua cintura e deslizando seu pênis por entre suas nádegas.

— Me fode — Daisy implorou, rebolando o quadril contra o dele, o sentindo, se possível, ainda mais duro em sua bunda.

Adam estava ofegando em seu pescoço, beijando sua pele com a boca aberta e arrastando os dentes, deixando arranhões que provavelmente demorariam para sair.

Daisy abriu as pernas e ficou praticamente na ponta dos pés, e Adam não pensou muito no que estava fazendo, apenas a observando levar uma mão até as costas e puxar o tecido da calcinha que usava para o lado.

Ele levou uma mão à sua cintura, e com a outra segurou seu pênis para se guiar para dentro dela, e Daisy bateu a cabeça com força contra a porta, o sentindo deslizar sua glande pelos lábios de sua boceta.

Nenhum dos dois parecia consciente ou preocupado, e quando Daisy praticamente gritou para que ele se apressasse, Adam se afundou dentro dela, quase a esmagando contra a porta quando seu corpo desabou ao sentir o calor de seu interior o envolver.

Um prazer paralisante parecia estar o percorrendo, e um flash doloroso e cegante piscou por trás de suas pálpebras o forçando a fechar os olhos.

Ele segurou a cintura de Daisy com força e se manteve parado no lugar enquanto a sentia se contrair ao seu redor, a realidade só voltou a atingi-lo quando ele notou que ela não estava _pronta_.

Embora estivesse molhada, e houvesse deslizado sem dificuldade, não havia sido fácil também.

Ela estava gemendo de um jeito diferente, não de dor, mas completamente atordoada.

— Não! Não saia! — ela grunhiu quando sentiu Adam ficar tenso e hesitante atrás de si.

— Eu não quero… não quero machucar você — ele respondeu sôfrego.

E Daisy gargalhou, de um jeito sufocante e doloroso, e Adam compreendeu o som sem que ela precisasse responder, ou explicar.

— Eu quero _forte_ — ela rebateu, começando a se mover lentamente por conta própria — Faz ser difícil… me fode duro…

Adam voltou a enterrar o rosto em seu pescoço, completamente perdido na sensação de tê-la deslizando em seu pau.

Talvez houvesse uma parte dele que quisesse discordar, talvez houvesse uma parte dele que quisesse levá-la para cama, amá-la devagar, apropriadamente.

Mas não era aquilo que Daisy queria, não era o que ela estava pedindo.

E da próxima vez que ela xingou, implorando para que ele a fodesse com força, Adam segurou suas mãos e a prendeu contra a porta enquanto começava a estalar o quadril contra o dela.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram, e Daisy inclinou o quadril ainda mais para trás, sua bochecha descansando contra a madeira, e suas mãos sendo esmagadas pelas dele, cada uma de um lado de sua cabeça.

Eles sabiam que estavam fazendo barulho demais, Daisy estava gemendo sem preocupação, e batia a cabeça na porta quase que com a mesma intensidade com que Adam batia o quadril em sua bunda.

Ele saiu de dentro dela um minuto depois, mesmo que o local, ou até mesmo a posição de seus corpos o tivessem imbuíndo em luxúria, ele precisava sentir que estava indo mais fundo, precisava sentir cada centímetro de seu pau sugado pela boceta dela.

Daisy parecia totalmente desgostosa quando ele saiu de dentro dela, mas logo se absteve de xingá-lo quando ele a virou de uma vez e a levantou facilmente pela cintura.

As pernas dela se enrolaram ao redor de seu quadril, e Adam a tirou de perto da porta, disposto a jogá-la na cama, mas Daisy puxou seus cabelos, e ele foi forçado a parar com ela na parede.

Quando as costas dela bateram na superfície lisa, Daisy arqueou a coluna e separou seus lábios, apenas por tempo suficiente para ajudá-lo a puxar seu vestido até o meio de sua barriga e tirar sua calcinha do caminho para que ele pudesse entrar nela de novo.

Adam queria rasgar a peça, Daisy queria tirá-la, mas nenhum dos dois queria perder o tempo que qualquer uma das ações os faria perder.

Quando ele voltou a fodê-la de novo, dessa vez muito mais forte e rápido, Daisy o abraçou com força e apenas começou a pedir que ele gozasse dentro dela, sabendo que ele estava desesperado para fazê-lo.

Adam podia sentir que ela não estava nem perto de gozar também, mas _porra…_ fazia tanto tempo.

Ele se desculpou repetidamente enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, e Daisy puxou seus cabelos com força, gemendo alto quando sentiu a porra quente dele inundar seu interior.

Ela estava tão sensível, e tão excitada, que não pôde evitar tremer junto com ele enquanto ele gozava.

Adam parou de se mover devagar, mas o feitiço que os estava envolvendo parecia longe de acabar.

Ele saiu de dentro dela com um lamento, e se dedicou a beijá-la no segundo seguinte, Daisy sentiu o mundo girar, mas manteve os olhos fechados enquanto ele a levava para a cama e a fazia deitar entre os lençóis perfeitamente arrumados.

Adam puxou seu vestido pela cabeça e Daisy fechou os olhos, deixando que seus dedos apertassem os cobertores embaixo de si enquanto ele descia os lábios por seu queixo, indo em direção ao seu busto.

Ela estava sem sutiã, e ele logo levou a língua à um de seus mamilos, lambendo devagar com a ponta, lambuzando a pele de seu seio enquanto apertava o outro com força na mão.

Daisy gemeu lamuriosa quando ele pareceu se perder naquilo, mas Adam continuou seu trajeto de beijos, deixando toda sua barriga molhada enquanto descia até o meio de suas pernas.

Ele puxou sua calcinha sem pudor, e Daisy abriu os olhos para o observar tirando suas sandálias dos pés.

Adam parecia totalmente disposto a beijar cada uma de seus dedos, e subir devagar por cada centímetro da pele de suas pernas, mas algo no olhar de Daisy deve ter parecido desesperado, porque ele assentiu, como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta e levou uma mão às costas para puxar a camisa que usava pela cabeça.

Sua calça e sapatos foram tirados logo em seguida, e Daisy respirou ofegante enquanto ele levava o rosto para o meio de suas pernas e começava lambe-la.

Ela estava sentindo o gozo dele escorrendo de dentro de si, e sabia que a língua dele estava tomando tudo de volta, quase com desespero, como se ele quisesse limpá-la até não sentir nada além da própria lubrificação dela.

Seus olhos pareciam capazes de a perfurar, e Daisy sabia que ele estava se controlando para não fechá-los enquanto a chupava, absurdamente interessado em não perder nenhuma expressão de prazer que ela fizesse.

A língua dele entrou e saiu de dentro dela facilmente várias vezes, e somente quando Daisy fechou os olhos e começou a remexer o quadril contra seu rosto, Adam deslizou por seus lábios até alcançar seu clitóris e enfiou três dedos dentro dela de uma vez.

Estava tão molhado, e deslizava tão fácil, ela já estava completamente pronta por ter sido fodida com seu pau alguns momentos antes.

Adam chupou seu clitóris com os lábios, mas logo passou apenas a atingi-lo com a língua, a empurrando contra o nervo sensível na mesma velocidade com que movia os dedos em sua boceta.

Daisy gritou quando gozou apenas alguns segundos depois, e Adam sentiu seu interior apertando seus dedos com força enquanto o corpo dela tremelicava incontrolável.

Seu pau já estava impossivelmente duro de novo, e quando ele subiu pelo corpo dela para beijá-la, Daisy pôs as mãos entre suas peles e o agarrou com força, o masturbando rápido enquanto o guiava para dentro de si.

— Você… você não está sensível? — Adam questionou preocupado.

Daisy não o respondeu, ao invés disso o empurrou facilmente até que ele estivesse deitado de costas, e sentou em seu colo, ainda segurando seu pau.

Ela esfregou sua glande sobre si mesma, e Adam não teve tempo de nem ao menos entender o que estava acontecendo até que ela já estivesse o pondo dentro dela de novo, se empalando de uma vez em seu comprimento.

As mãos dela descansaram em seu peitoral, e Adam apenas a observou atordoado enquanto ela cavalgava seu pênis, subindo e descendo o quadril contra o dele, gemendo de olhos fechados como se estivesse concentrada demais.

Ela diminuiu a velocidade gradativamente, até que estivesse apenas rebolando com ele dentro dela, e Adam levou as mãos até sua cintura, a apertando e a ajudando com os movimentos.

Daisy abriu os olhos e o encarou com uma quase selvageria ardente estampando seu olhar, os lábios de Adam estavam entreabertos e ela sorriu com malícia enquanto se inclinava e rodeava seu pescoço com uma mão.

— Você não fodeu sem camisinha desde nossa última vez não é? — Ela perguntou com uma falsa inocência alucinante.

— Não… — Adam jurou sem pensar muito, se dando conta só naquele instante que eles estavam fazendo aquilo sem preservativo.

— Sua esposa não acha estranho? — Daisy perguntou no mesmo tom.

Adam sentiu como se ferro quente estivesse escorrendo por sua garganta quando ele engoliu em seco, e o sorriso malicioso de Daisy mudou para algo cruel quando ela sentiu o pomo de Adão dele subir e descer em baixo de seus dedos.

Ela ainda estava se movendo com ele dentro dela, e sua boceta molhada se contraindo ao redor de seu pau não era o único indício de que ela ainda estava naquilo.

Naquele momento.

Seu cenho se franzia levemente em alguns instantes, quando a glande dele esfregava um ponto dentro dela que parecia mais sensível que qualquer outro lugar.

E ela estava gemendo, baixinho, como um murmúrio, sua respiração saindo em sussurros leves.

Totalmente incoerente com as palavras que estavam deixando seus lábios.

Os dedos dela apertaram a pele de seu pescoço, e Adam ofegou desesperado quando entendeu que ela realmente queria que ele respondesse.

— Ela não quer engravidar de novo agora… e não quer tomar nenhum remédio — as últimas palavras saíram num gemido doloroso quando Daisy o apertou com mais força dentro de si.

— Ela não sente falta? — ela voltou a perguntar inocentemente — De sentir a sua porra quente dentro dela?

— Por que você está falando isso? — Adam perguntou desesperado, apertando sua cintura com força, querendo fazê-la parar de se mover.

— Porque eu senti… — Daisy respondeu ignorando o aperto em seu quadril e voltando a quicar devagar sobre ele.

Os dedos de Adam amoleceram seu aperto, e ele quase os deixou deslizar desfalecidos enquanto Daisy soltava sua garganta e se sentava apropriadamente com a coluna arqueada enquanto se fodia em seu pau.

— Eu não pensei em você! — ela jurou enquanto jogava o rosto para trás e aumentava a velocidade em que cavalgava — Eu não penso em você quando estou com Tom — ela gritou gemendo — Ele… ele me fode bem, me fode do jeito que eu gosto… porra… _Tom…_

Adam sentiu lágrimas banharem seus olhos sem que ele se desse conta, e vê-la tão entregue daquele jeito, ouvi-la gemendo o nome de outro homem… enquanto quicava em seu pau.

Deveria tê-lo feito parar com aquilo, porque ele havia entendido sobre o que exatamente aquilo era.

Finalmente ele havia se dado conta de que não era um sonho, nem ao menos um pesadelo.

Era real, e ela queria apenas o magoar.

O machucar exatamente como ele a havia machucado.

Ele virou seus corpos de uma vez na cama irritado, sem sair de dentro dela, e segurou os braços de Daisy acima de sua cabeça, empurrando o quadril com força contra ela, como se fodê-la fosse calá-la.

— Isso! — Daisy gemeu quando ele começou a estalar a pelve na dela, fazendo seu corpo sacudir e deslizar pelo colchão, subindo e balançando a cada uma de suas investidas — Com força… me fode com força…

— Para… — Adam pediu atordoado — Não diga o nome dele… não diga…

— Você pensou em mim? — ela perguntou o ignorando — Você pensa em mim quando está fodendo com ela?

Adam grunhiu desesperado e aumentou a força com que a fodia, fazendo Daisy praticamente gritar enquanto lutava para continuar a falar.

— Aposto que você pensa… você deve pensar em como é gostoso gozar dentro de mim… você deve sentir falta disso também…

— Eu sinto… eu sinto falta disso — ele admitiu sem conseguir se conter — É o que você quer me ouvir dizer? Que eu penso em você quando estou dentro dela? Que eu me masturbo no banho dizendo seu nome baixinho?

— Grita! — ela pediu lutando contra o aperto dele em suas mãos — Grita meu nome… diz que quer gozar dentro de mim…

— Daisy… — ele gemeu como um lamento — _Porra…_ Daisy, Daisy, Daisy… 

— _Adam…_ — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ele largou seus braços para acariciá-la, e Daisy o abraçou desesperada enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia seu orgasmo começar a despontar em seu ventre.

— Eu quero gozar dentro de você — ele continuou a falar totalmente perdido — Eu quero encher você de porra… me deixa… me deixar gozar dentro…

— Goza… goza comigo — ela pediu ofegando em seu pescoço.

E gemeu totalmente fora de si no segundo seguinte, sentindo seu orgasmo a atravessar violentamente, ao mesmo tempo que os jatos quentes de sêmen dele inundavam seu interior.

Ela levou os dedos aos cabelos dele e o puxou para um beijo desnorteado enquanto ele parava de se mover lentamente, seus lábios pareciam estar dormentes em contato um com o outro, e Adam mordeu os dela com carinho quando finalmente parou de se mexer.

Seus peitos estavam colados e molhados com suor, e suas respirações os faziam se mover na mesma intensidade.

Adam podia sentir a pulsação da boceta de Daisy ao redor de seu pau, e não queria de modo algum sair daquele aconchego, quente e molhado.

Ainda era absurdamente gostoso, estar ligado a ela, mesmo após o clímax, e ele demorou o máximo possível para deslizar para fora dela, fazendo os dois gemerem doloridos com a fricção.

Daisy estava encarando o teto em silêncio, as duas mãos jogadas na barriga, e Adam estava ofegante ao seu lado, observando seu corpo que parecia estar brilhando.

Eles teriam que conversar.

Adam teria sérias dúvidas sobre estar imaginando tudo aquilo, se as palavras de Daisy durante o ato não estivessem tão frescas e reais em sua mente.

O que havia sido aquilo afinal… toda a dor, raiva, ciúmes, e saudade que eles haviam sentido nos últimos anos estavam os levando para aquele momento?

Era assim que acabaria de qualquer jeito?

Eles estavam destinados a estarem nos braços um do outro mesmo que fosse errado?

E o que eles fariam agora?

Como eles lidariam com tudo dali para frente, quando já estava óbvio que não podiam se evitar?

Tudo estava correndo na mente de Adam em um frenesi alucinante, e ele sabia que estaria sentindo uma fodida dor de cabeça se não houvesse acabado de ter um maravilhoso orgasmo, que estava nublando até mesmo as maiores de suas preocupações.

Tinha tanto a pensar, tanto a ser dito, mas eles teriam tempo para aquilo.

Agora eles já haviam feito o que tinham prometido não fazer, não havia mais como voltar atrás. 

E eles teriam tempo, tempo para resolver tudo.

O corpo de Daisy parecia estar o atraindo como um imã caloroso, e Adam não pôde evitar se aproximar dela e abraçá-la carinhosamente, levando uma mão até o meio de suas pernas para acariciá-la como ele lembrava de gostar de fazer.

Sentir o molhado da lubrificação dela e do gozo dele escorrendo até suas coxas, acariciar seu clitóris sensível de um jeito quase não-sexual, e senti-la tremer em seus braços enquanto cheirava seu pescoço e beijava seu ombro.

Mas um segundo depois de se aconchegar, Daisy se afastou dele bruscamente e sentou na cama de uma vez, parando apenas por um segundo quando obviamente sentiu um desconforto no meio das pernas.

Adam se inclinou tentando acompanhar seus movimentos, mas Daisy logo estava pegando suas peças de roupa e se vestindo apressada.

— Eu tenho que ir — ela disse antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa — Vejo você a noite.

Adam ficou totalmente sem palavras enquanto a observava sair, deixando apenas sua própria nudez e o cheiro forte de sexo no ar como prova de que ela havia estado realmente ali.

Só quando a porta bateu atrás dela e o silêncio invadiu o ambiente, Adam se deu conta de que não havia pedido desculpas.

Ele não sabia como teve forças para não ir atrás dela imediatamente, mas talvez os dois precisassem ficar sozinhos, pensar sobre o que tinham feito, decidir o que fariam a seguir.

Adam não queria se culpar por aquilo, não quando ele tinha estado tão infeliz por tanto tempo.

Quando traíra sua esposa antes, ele havia chegado a conclusão de que nunca faria aquilo de novo, aquele não era quem ele era, e uma parte sua sabia que ele apenas havia se permitido para provar um ponto.

Para ter certeza de que não poderia fazer aquilo com Daisy, ela merecia mais do que ser amante de alguém.

Ela não poderia se sentir despedaçada como ele se sentira. 

Mas mesmo que ele quisesse evitar… aquilo havia acontecido.

Eles haviam transado, traído seus parceiros.

E Adam não conseguia nem lembrar do som dela gemendo o nome de outro homem sem sentir vontade de se esfaquear, mas ele sabia que também havia sido difícil para ela.

Embora ela estivesse totalmente fora de si, e Adam pensasse que nunca seria capaz de compreender o que a levara até seu quarto com aquele objetivo, ele sabia que ela não era indiferente à aliança em seu dedo.

Não importava o que ela tivesse dito durante o sexo, quando ele conseguira se acalmar, e pensar melhor sobre tudo, poderia notar, ao relembrar, o quanto ela estremecia, ou fechava os olhos com força quando sentia o metal tocar sua pele.

Até seus gemidos soavam mais altos, como se ela quisesse silenciar os próprios pensamentos.

Adam foi procurá-la assim que tomara um banho e se sentira como uma pessoa apresentável de novo, mas o segurança no fim do corredor avisara que Daisy havia saído para almoçar quando Adam perguntara.

Ele só a encontrou de novo a noite, quando a sessão de autógrafos estava prestes a começar, e ela apareceu se desculpando com a equipe enquanto se posicionava ao lado de Adam.

A noite a temperatura havia caído drasticamente, e ela estava usando uma jaqueta que Adam aleatoriamente lembrava de ter pedido para vê-la usando uma vez.

Apenas ela.

A lembrança o deixou nervoso, e o fato de que Daisy estava agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido o fez questionar seriamente sua sanidade.

Não era possível que ele houvesse imaginado tudo aquilo, mas Daisy parecia disposta a fazê-lo pensar que sim.

Adam apenas respirou aliviado, quando ela desfez o cachecol que trazia ao redor do pescoço e soltou o cabelo nervosa.

Ele pôde ver no entanto, mesmo que por poucos segundos, as manchas vermelhas em sua pele, causadas por seus lábios e língua mais cedo, e levou uma mão à perna dela, a tocando sugestivamente apenas o suficiente para forçá-la a reconhecer sua presença.

— Podemos conversar? — ele pediu baixinho.

E Daisy parecia estar travando uma batalha consigo mesma, ela engoliu em seco, e demorou longos segundos para assentir em consentimento.

Sua mão alcançou a de Adam em sua perna, e ela parecia estar tomando uma decisão enquanto apertava os olhos com força e entrelaçava seus dedos.

Adam era destra, e Daisy canhota, por isso eles puderam passar o resto do evento de mãos dadas, sutilmente se tocando embaixo da mesa enquanto assinavam tudo que era posto em sua frente, e sorriam, supreendentemente sinceros.

Adam acariciou o dorso da mão dela com o polegar, e Daisy parecia bem mais tranquila no fim da noite.

Eles beberam amigavelmente com a equipe enquanto tudo era guardado para o dia seguinte, e não se importaram com os óbvios comentários que surgiriam ao decidirem subir juntos.

Adam estava impossivelmente tranquilo, ele havia passado os últimos meses em completa agonia, imaginando que Daisy nunca o perdoaria por tudo que ele havia dito, mas depois daquela manhã, e depois de todo o tempo amigável que haviam passado juntos naquela noite, ele não pôde evitar se deixar ser inundado por esperança.

Daisy começou a beijá-lo assim que eles se encontraram sozinhos no elevador, e Adam sorriu contra seus lábios surpreso, a correspondendo, mas a afastando devagar e cautelosamente enquanto murmurava que gostaria de conversar primeiro.

O cenho de Daisy se franziu numa expressão irritada de confusão, e Adam voltou a beijá-la para apaziguá-la, os tornando tão distraídos que mal notaram quando bateram nos botões do elevador e apenas saíram pelas portas quando elas se abriram.

Eles não estavam mais se beijando, mas estavam abraçados, e gargalharam juntos quando tropeçaram pelo corredor e perceberam que era o errado.

O pigarrear que eles ouviram um pouco perto demais os fez se sobressair, e Adam imediatamente se afastou de Daisy enquanto encarava um homem sorridente parado há poucos metros.

Talvez ele tivesse bebido mais do que se dera conta, porque o mundo parecia estar passando em câmera lenta, e a voz do homem perto deles soava como ondas de rádio sofrendo interferência.

Ele foi capaz no entanto, de compreender quando o homem se apresentou amigavelmente e explicou que estava trabalhando como um ajudante extra enquanto a equipe estivesse hospedada ali.

Daisy assentiu contida e respondeu que sim pelos dois quando o homem pediu uma foto.

Mas Adam imediatamente lembrou o que sua esposa pensaria ao ver uma imagem dos dois juntos.

Talvez fosse a culpa, e talvez ele soubesse que não conseguiria negar quando ela perguntasse, mas ele precisou pedir ao homem que os ajudasse a fingir que as fotos eram em lugares diferentes.

Tudo em meio a risos, e Daisy parecia estar entendendo, talvez porque eles realmente não eram permitidos a ter fotos juntos circulando pela internet, talvez porque era a porra de uma sessão secreta que não deveria ser divulgada até que eles estivessem longe de lá.

Mas ela aceitou tirar uma foto de Adam com o homem de um lado do corredor, e sorriu enquanto Adam tirava uma sua do outro lado.

O homem se afastou com a promessa de que guardaria as fotos pelo tempo necessário antes de postá-las em algum lugar, e Daisy sorriu gentil até que eles voltassem para o elevador.

Mas seu rosto se fechou assim que as portas se juntaram, e eles subiram em silêncio, daquela vez separados e atentos ao andar certo.

Adam tentou se aproximar, mas Daisy deu um passo de cautela para longe dele, e mordeu os lábios com raiva enquanto o encarava.

— Qual o problema? — Adam perguntou se sentindo idiota.

Ele sabia exatamente qual era o problema.

Não importava que eles tivessem transado naquela manhã, não importava que eles estivessem se beijando sorridentes apenas alguns minutos antes.

A realidade de sua ações voltaria para bater em seus rostos em algum momento.

— Qual o problema? — Daisy repetiu com deboche — Qual _o seu_ problema — reformulou irritada.

— Você quer que o mundo inteiro saiba que estamos dormindo juntos? — ele não pôde evitar questionar.

E Daisy gargalhou, de um modo frio e cruel.

Adam quase podia ouvi-la pensar…

_Não estamos dormindo juntos…_

Aquilo tinha sido um erro.

Um erro de uma única vez.

— Nós não podemos… — ele tentou começar a dizer — Não devemos…

— Você é patético — Daisy murmurou entredentes.

E Adam sentiu seu coração se apertar pelo quão sincera sua voz soava.

— Por querer preservar nossas imagens?

— Você me fodeu contra a parede hoje de manhã como se sua vida dependesse disso! — Daisy exclamou revoltada — Não me trate como uma prostituta que você precisa esconder!

— Você foi até lá! — Adam rebateu fora de si — Você foi até lá só pra transar…

O tapa acertando seu rosto causou mais barulho que dor, e Daisy parecia incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa enquanto apertava os punhos com força.

Talvez ela quisesse socá-lo também, talvez ela tivesse ansiando todo aquele tempo por machucá-lo fisicamente.

Adam podia ver nos olhos dela todo o rancor que ela havia guardado dentro de si, um tapa, comparado ao que ela provavelmente queria dizer, não era nada.

— Eu… eu sinto muito — Adam disse se controlando.

E Daisy franziu o cenho confusa, não esperando que _ele_ se desculpasse enquanto ainda estivesse com a bochecha vermelha.

— Eu sinto muito, Daisy — ele repetiu doloroso.

E quando ela entendeu, que ele estava dizendo que sentia muito por muito mais do que aquele momento respirou fundo desesperada, e quase deu glória à Deus quando as portas do elevador se abriram e ela pôde sair apressada em direção ao próprio quarto.

Adam deu longos passos atrás dela, mas ouvi-la fungando antes que a alcançasse o paralisou no lugar.

Ele deixou que ela fugisse e fez o mesmo com a própria alma, se escondendo em seu quarto e chorando frustrado por ter consciência do quão covarde era.

Toda a dor, e toda a angústia voltando para si numa torrente incontrolável.

Ele não merecia amor, não merecia ser feliz, e não merecia ser perdoado.

Mesmo assim, ele tinha tanta necessidade de se ajoelhar na frente dela e implorar que ela o estapeasse de novo.

Ele precisava sentir que estava pagando mais, precisava de mais do que o próprio sofrimento, que nunca seria suficiente para redimi-lo.

Quando ele finalmente se recompôs havia perdido a noção de quanto tempo tinha passado, já era madrugada, e Daisy já deveria estar dormindo.

Ainda assim, ele foi decidido até a porta dela, e bateu desesperado, precisando se explicar, dizer que sentia muito.

O segurança no fim do corredor pareceu ter pena dele, e pigarreou nada sutil para chamar sua atenção e avisar que Daisy estava no terraço.

Adam agradeceu e não se importou em sentir vergonha de seus óbvios olhos inchados, e de sua voz rouca pelo choro.

Estava absurdamente frio quando ele saíra na cobertura, e ele encontrou Daisy deitada em uma espreguiçadeira, com a fumaça de um cigarro que ela tinha entre os lábios, rodeando todo seu corpo.

Havia um outro segurança mais distante, parado distraidamente como se estivesse observando o fluxo na rua lá embaixo, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos em Daisy, ele fingiu se distrair quando viu Adam se aproximar, e começou a fumar, tentando os dar o mínimo de privacidade.

Daisy não se preocuparia com o que os seguranças, ou qualquer outra pessoa da equipe pensaria dos dois juntos, Adam igualmente sabia que todos eles estavam silenciados por contratos de confidencialidade.

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso quando um vento frio o atingiu e levou a fumaça para longe de Daisy, e apareceu esquecer totalmente o que o levara até ali em primeiro lugar enquanto a via tragar de novo e tirar o cigarro dos lábios.

— Você fuma agora? — ele perguntou quando parou perto o suficiente para que ela notasse sua presença.

Daisy respirou fundo quando ouviu sua voz e sorriu despreocupada enquanto dobrava as pernas, em um convite silencioso para que ele sentasse junto dela.

— É maconha — ela respondeu enquanto ele sentava — Você quer? — ofereceu, esticando o braço para ele.

Adam reconheceu o cheiro, e pensou que não havia notado antes por causa do choro que havia provavelmente obstruído seu nariz.

Ele tomou o cigarro dos dedos dela e tragou profundamente, desesperado para se sentir tão relaxado quanto ela parecia.

— Desde quando você fuma maconha? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Quem no nosso meio não fuma? — Daisy rebateu rindo.

— Eu posso não ter sido íntimo o suficiente nos últimos anos… mas eu sei que _você_ não estava interessada.

— Ajuda com as dores da endometriose — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Adam respirou fundo e tragou outra vez nervoso.

— Eu machuquei você hoje de manhã? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Não é por isso que eu estou fumando agora — ela disse sorridente.

Não negando que ele a havia machucado, e não se dignando a explicar porquê ela estava fumando então.

Ela esticou o braço para que ele devolvesse o cigarro, e sorriu boba como se tivesse escutado uma piada, ou tivesse um segredo que não queria compartilhar.

— Daisy… — ele tentou começar a dizer.

— Não — ela o interrompeu — Não diga…

— Eu preciso — ele implorou triste.

— Então suas desculpas são por você e não por mim — ela rebateu.

— Eu só preciso que você saiba — ele tentou outra vez.

— Eu _sei_ — Daisy garantiu — Mas não quero ouvir você dizer que sente muito… não importa sobre o que.

— Eu não ia me desculpar por hoje de manhã — ele respondeu.

— Então você não está arrependido? — ela quis saber.

— Não — Adam não pôde evitar dizer sincero.

— Você deveria — ela rebateu.

— Você está? — ele perguntou magoado

Daisy ficou em silêncio e tragou o cigarro de maconha ao invés de respondê-lo, Adam aceitou seu silêncio como uma negativa, e voltou a tomar o cigarro dos dedos dela para fumar também.

— Eu acho que perdoar significa esquecer — ela voltou a falar depois de um tempo — Mas não necessariamente nessa ordem… estou tentando esquecer, Adam — ela explicou — E suas desculpas só vão me fazer lembrar do que quero esquecer…

Adam assentiu compreensivo, e decidiu não insistir mais.

Ela tinha razão, talvez ele só quisesse pedir desculpas para se sentir melhor.

— Tom tem ciúmes de você — ela disse mudando de assunto — Ele nunca dirá seu nome, nem vai me pedir para admitir… mas eu contei para ele que havia me envolvido com um homem casado… antes mesmo que estivéssemos namorando… em um momento… que eu precisava _desabafar…_ eu contei para ele sobre você, e ele sabe que é você… mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito seu nome.

— Eu sinto muito… — Adam murmurou sem saber o que dizer.

Daisy riu, não achando a situação verdadeiramente engraçada, mas precisando extravasar a sensação de um jeito diferente de chorar.

— Nós brigamos noite passada — Daisy confidenciou — Ele disse que eu não precisava vir para essa sessão... — ela parou de falar enquanto respirava fundo, como se estivesse revivendo o que quer que tivesse discutido com o namorado — Ele nunca me desrespeitou — garantiu — Mas quando ele insinuou que eu o trairia, eu quis fazer isso, quis dar uma razão para ele ter discutido comigo nas últimas semanas.

— Talvez eles tenham um sexto sentido — Adam disse sem pensar.

— Foi por isso que você transou comigo? — Daisy perguntou — Por que sua mulher disse que você faria?

— Transei com você porque ainda estou apaixonado por você — Adam admitiu.

Daisy sorriu amargamente, e piscou os olhos com fúria quando sentiu lágrimas banharem seus cílios.

— Eu odeio você, Adam — ela falou magoada — Odeio ter amado você um dia, odeio tudo que aconteceu entre nós… mas eu odeio principalmente _me_ odiar por isso… odeio o que fizemos hoje de manhã em nome do que sentimos.

— Não vai acontecer de novo — Adam adivinhou.

Mas parecia mais uma promessa, como se ele quisesse tranquilizá-la de que eles não errariam de novo.

— Eu me odeio também — ele confidenciou em um murmúrio.

Eles fumaram juntos, até que o baseado quase se desmanchasse em suas mãos, e Adam deitou ao lado dela na espreguiçadeira, deixando que Daisy descansasse a cabeça em um de seus braços enquanto eles observavam as estrelas.

— As constelações são diferentes da Austrália — Daisy observou sonolenta.

— Elas são — Adam concordou distraído.

— Você não me ensinou a reconhecê-las — Daisy o relembrou.

Adam ficou em silêncio, a maconha só havia piorado seu estado de espírito, e embora ele se sentisse relaxado, tinha um nó em sua garganta, uma dor que parecia ter se alojado permanentemente em seu ser.

Algo que ele estava começando a aceitar que nunca se livraria.

Eles não cumpriram nenhuma das promessas que fizeram um ao outro, e talvez os dois soubessem que aquela que fizeram naquela noite era só mais uma que seria esquecida.

Mesmo assim, ele estava consciente de que aquele provavelmente seria o último momento de paz que teriam juntos.

Pois sabendo que não poderiam se evitar, e tendo consciência do quão difícil era viver um sem o outro, eles fariam de tudo para evitar se sentirem ainda piores.

Ainda que para isso, precisassem torturar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Parecia, em meio a todas as angústias existentes, que pensar no outro como um erro, ou se arrependerem de estar juntos, era a mais inconcebível das decisões. 

E fingir se odiar, para evitar se amar, era a única esperança possível.


	24. Passado

Eles se esforçaram para que não acontecesse de novo.

Adam sabia porque razão Daisy havia ido ao seu quarto naquele dia, e não existiam mais mágoas entre os dois que ela quisesse extravasar.

Então ela havia se tornado indiferente, e aquilo era ainda pior.

Ele nunca contou para ninguém o que havia acontecido, o fato de que chegara miserável em casa sendo suficiente para que sua esposa nunca mais questionasse sua fidelidade, e se ele havia passado a viver no piloto automático depois, ninguém à sua volta parecia notar.

Não era importante que ele se sentisse bem, ou ao menos minimamente  _ vivo _ , com tanto que ele fizesse a coisa  _ certa _ .

Quando ele reencontrou Daisy alguns meses depois a distância fria dela causou pontadas dolorosas em seu peito, mas ele não tinha direito, ou  _ coragem _ , para tentar se reaproximar ou cobrar que ela oferecesse algo mais que indiferença.

No fundo, Adam sabia que aquela era a atitude certa. Eles sabiam o que aconteceria se tentassem ser amigos, sabiam que não importava o que sentiam por outras pessoas, sua conexão sempre seria muito mais forte e irresistível.

Porque se era realmente amor, Adam já havia aceitado que nunca acabaria.

Mas ainda que ele entendesse, era difícil lidar, porque doía.

E ele tinha medo de se acostumar com aquilo, tinha medo de viver para sempre sentindo que estava arrastando por aí uma parte sua quebrada.

Daisy se deixou ser abraçada por ele quando eles se reencontraram, da maneira mais profissional e impessoal possível, talvez apenas porque eles se encontravam entre dezenas de pessoas que achariam estranho se eles não o fizessem.

Mas não houveram sorrisos calorosos, e nenhum dos dois verbalizou sua saudade.

Adam começou a sentir ainda mais falta de ouvir a voz dela, porque ela estava ali, perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Era como se houvesse uma parede invisível entre os dois, que eles mesmos se esforçavam para manter de pé.

Não era necessário que eles interagissem para aprender as coreografias, todos concordavam que era mais seguro que as  _ estrelas _ aprendessem os movimentos com os treinadores e dublês, mas no fim da primeira semana eles precisaram parar de se evitar.

Daisy estava muito mais tensa que o normal, seus movimentos que geralmente eram leves e precisos, soavam duros e dessincronizados demais, como se ela estivesse se esforçando muito para não aplicar força de verdade em seus golpes.

Adam queria perguntar se ela estava bem, se aquilo era por  _ ele _ , mas ele tinha consciência do quão pior tudo se tornaria se realmente fosse e ele perguntasse.

Parecia  _ melhor _ deixá-la lidar com aquilo sozinha, porque parecia mais  _ certo _ não forçar sua presença à ela mais do que o necessário.

Eles já estavam bem aquecidos, Adam podia sentir o calor de seus corpos se unindo no ar entre os dois, mesmo que eles estivessem há mais de um metro de distância.

Daisy estava focada nas instruções da treinadora, assentindo levemente e dando pequenos pulinhos de preparação antes de começar.

Adam respirou fundo e engoliu em seco, passando o sabre de uma mão para a outra como se estivesse testando o peso.

Primeiro eles ensaiaram devagar, tocando os sabres com leveza apenas para testar a distância em que se encontravam, e Adam perdeu a noção de quanto tempo eles ficaram naquilo.

Quando eles finalmente tiveram permissão para fazer tudo em uma velocidade plausível Daisy olhou fundo em seus olhos, e Adam percebeu que talvez aquela tivesse sido a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo em muito tempo.

Porque algo de repente mudou, seria imperceptível se ele não estivesse tão focado em cada mínimo detalhe dela, mas Daisy engoliu em seco, e suas pupilas dilataram.

Adam poderia adivinhar o que ela estava pensando se quisesse, era um pouco óbvio demais que de uma hora para outra ela estava sendo inundada por uma torrente de lembranças que havia tentado esconder dentro de si.

Parecia que uma represa repleta de dor estava sendo rompida atrás de seus olhos, mas não era tristeza a expressão que começava a dominar seu rosto.

Daisy se recusava a demonstrar fraqueza, ou qualquer tipo de sentimentalismo estúpido, não quando ela havia se esforçado tanto para ser indiferente à tudo.

_ Fingir se odiar para evitar se amar _ …

Adam pensou nisso quando eles começaram de novo, daquela vez mais rápido.

Exceto que a raiva de Daisy não soava como fingimento, talvez porque ela estivesse realmente irritada, consigo mesma.

Adam se forçou a manter o foco no momento, um dos dois precisava estar são, e se Daisy precisava extravasar outra vez, ele a ajudaria com aquilo.

Ao menos eles não estavam sozinhos, nus um sobre o outro, transando desesperadamente em um quarto de hotel.

Ele aguentou seus golpes, sentindo suor escorrer por seu corpo, do mesmo modo que podia ver gotas gordas deslizando pela pele dela.

Era uma dança, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e eles fizeram uma, duas, três vezes seguidas, até que Daisy estivesse grunhindo baixinho, frustração explodindo por cada um de seus movimentos.

Ela girava, atacava, e Adam podia jurar que a ouvira rosnar em algum momento.

Seus golpes reverberavam por todos os lados a cada vez que suas "armas" se chocavam, Adam já estava fazendo cada detalhe automaticamente, tão facilmente quanto respirava.

E ele não saberia dizer quem errou primeiro, talvez Daisy tenha girado mais rápido daquela vez, talvez ele estivesse finalmente cansado demais para reagir, tornando sua resposta lenta.

Tudo que ele sabia era que não havia levantado o sabre rápido o bastante, e na próxima vez que Daisy girara para atacá-lo a ponta do sabre dela batera direto em sua bochecha o forçando a inclinar o rosto como se tivesse levado um tapa.

A dor do choque o fez apertar os olhos com força, mas a ardência do golpe foi logo superada pelos ofêgos e suspiros desesperados que todos deram ao seu redor.

Alguém gritou o nome de Daisy, como uma repreensão nervosa, mas foi a voz dela, chamando seu nome, o som que se sobressaiu em seus ouvidos.

Adam moveu a mandíbula devagar, como se estivesse testando o movimento, e olhou na direção de Daisy a tempo de vê-la se aproximando dele com um expressão de completo horror no semblante.

— Me desculpe! — ela pediu atordoada.

Ignorando todos ao seu redor, e parecendo esquecer onde estavam, ou esquecer até mesmo quem era.

Daisy levantou uma mão para tocar sua bochecha e segurou seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos, o toque fez Adam suspirar derrotado, mas Daisy parecia estar se sentindo culpada demais para ser capaz de notar o quanto mexia com ele.

— Eu sinto muito — ela disse um pouco mais calma ao perceber que nenhum dano real havia sido causado — Eu não queria machucar você.

Adam olhou fundo em seus olhos, e Daisy finalmente pareceu voltar a si, como se suas próprias palavras a tivessem despertado de um transe.

Exceto que naquele instante eles pareciam estar entrando em outro, seus dedos ainda estavam na pele dele, e seus olhos ainda estavam conectados.

— Eu sei — Adam murmurou baixinho, com medo de que se falasse mais alto Daisy se afastaria — Eu também não queria machucar você...

Daisy desviou os olhos dos dele, e deixou que seus dedos escorressem de sua pele enquanto a treinadora se aproximava desesperada e encarava o rosto de Adam com preocupação.

— Guarde a raiva para as gravações, Ridley — ela meio que pediu, tentando soar gentil apesar de obviamente a estar repreendendo — O objetivo dos treinos e ensaios é evitar que vocês se machuquem.

— A gente se empolgou — Adam se apressou em defendê-la.

— J.J me disse que a personagem vai estar mais…  _ irritadiça _ — ela respondeu compreensiva quase o ignorando — Mas não é preciso se perder na atuação por enquanto.

— Eu estava pensando no roteiro — Daisy se justificou — Não vai acontecer de novo… Eu sinto muito — repetiu voltando a encarar Adam.

Ele assentiu levemente, em um fraco gesto de compreensão para dizer que estava tudo bem, e quando foram deixados minimamente sozinhos de novo, não a deixou escapar, e se manteve próximo o bastante para que eles pudessem trocar algumas palavras sem serem ouvidos.

— Você leu o roteiro? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Só as partes prontas — Daisy explicou — J.J só queria me deixar a par do que pretende… foi mais uma conversa do que uma leitura de qualquer maneira.

— Estou meio que no escuro — Adam respondeu — Li pouco além das cenas de luta.

— Eu gostei bastante delas — Daisy disse indiferente.

Um silêncio constrangedor se apossou dos dois nos segundos seguintes, e Daisy começou a se afastar lentamente, as conversas aleatórias ao seu redor de uma hora para outra parecendo altas demais, quase ensurdecedoras.

— Eu… eu soube que você recusou o primeiro roteiro teste — Adam tentou dizer antes que perdesse a oportunidade.

Daisy o encarou confusa por alguns instantes, mas quando compreendeu a quê exatamente ele se referia sorriu.

Um sorriso fraco, e Adam poderia dizer até  _ falso. _

Não como se ela realmente achasse engraçado, e não como se ela estivesse tentando ser minimamente gentil, mas apenas como se ela não soubesse o que fazer além daquilo, ou tivesse treinado o próprio rosto para sorrir daquela maneira quando precisasse "se livrar" de algo ou alguém.

— Estamos  _ apaixonados _ — Ela rebateu com uma acidez sorridente — Rey jamais mataria Ben… não importa o quanto esteja irritada.

— Ainda assim… — Adam tentou outra vez.

— Não fazia sentido — ela disse o interrompendo — As ideias novas estão muito melhores.

Adam franziu o cenho e entreabriu os lábios como se quisesse discordar, mas Daisy sorriu, daquela vez com sinceridade, o deixando com a guarda baixa demais para reagir.

Mas ela logo se tornou séria e profissional outra vez, e apesar de ter controlado o próprio humor de modo muito mais eficaz pelo resto do dia e pelas próximas semanas, Adam não pôde deixar de pensar que preferia que ela o batesse irritada ou demonstrasse qualquer tipo de emoção ao invés de apenas o tratar com com indiferença fria.

Quando as gravações finalmente começaram, as coisas pareciam ainda piores, era irritante o modo como todos pareciam saber tudo sobre todo mundo, mesmo que houvessem pessoas suficientes na produção para popular uma pequena cidade.

Não foi difícil para Adam ouvir pelo corredores sobre como Daisy estava  _ feliz _ por poder voltar a trabalhar mais com John, e por finalmente ter oportunidade de passar mais tempo com Oscar, alguém de quem ela havia se aproximado tanto nos últimos anos.

Não deveria importar, mas as coisas não ditas estavam viajando pelo ar ao redor de sua cabeça, e Adam não podia evitar se sentir quase  _ ofendido _ pela maneira com que ela parecia estar tão feliz por estar "longe" dele.

Joanne estaria ocupada nos próximos meses, e Adam duvidava que ela teria aceitado o acompanhar em suas viagens mesmo que ele tivesse pedido, mas ele havia se arrependido de não tê-lo feito no momento em que chegara na Jordânia.

Daisy não o abraçou quando o viu daquela vez, nem ele tentou fazê-lo.

Ela estava muito bem acomodada entre os braços do namorado, sorrindo para algo que John dizia, e ninguém se dignou a ser mais que minimamente educado com Adam quando ele se aproximou.

Ele gostaria que Tom fosse menos simpático, ou ao menos desse algum indício de que o detestava como provavelmente deveria detestar, se o que Daisy dissera meses atrás era verdade, e ele sabia com certeza o quanto Adam a havia machucado, seria mais natural dar ao menos o mínimo sinal de que não estava tão feliz assim com a presença dele.

Mas ele disfarçava muito bem, e não parecia preocupado de modo algum.

Adam pensou que também não se preocuparia com mais nada se tivesse Daisy nos braços como ele tinha, mas ele não podia evitar se sentir mal, ou minimamente egoísta, por quase  _ querer _ ter alguma importância na vida dos dois.

O que acontecera meses antes poderia ter sido um sonho, ou até um pesadelo, porque Daisy jamais tentou dar qualquer sinal de preocupação, e Adam duvidaria da própria sanidade se a indiferença dela não fosse realmente um bom indício de que tudo havia sido real.

Ele podia ver, bem no fundo, e nas entrelinhas de todos os seus pequenos atos, que ela estava se esforçando  _ demais _ para mantê-lo longe.

Adam nunca se sentira tão sozinho ou deslocado em um set antes, o que era absurdo de se pensar se ele levasse em conta que aquele era o maior trabalho de sua carreira em termos de escala técnica, e ele tinha realmente boas companhias para lidar no dia a dia.

Mas tendo sido tão próximo de Daisy, como jamais havia sido de outra pessoa naquela produção, parecia quase doloroso não poder ter mais daquilo.

A proximidade, e a amizade.

Ele nunca havia sido do tipo que se entrega tão facilmente para um relacionamento, de qualquer tipo, e soava frívolo, ou até mesmo bobo, se permitir brincar ou fingir que estava tudo bem, quando a pessoa que ele mais desejava ter por perto estava impossivelmente tão distante.

Os primeiros dias de gravações passaram felizmente rápido, mas Adam não poderia dizer realmente que estava aproveitando seu tempo livre como seus colegas, preferindo passar a maior parte do tempo dirigindo pelo deserto, observando as estrelas, ou visitando os bares locais sozinho.

Suas caminhadas soturnas o levaram no entanto a presenciar uma conversa nada agradável em uma noite particularmente fria, ele decidira voltar cedo do passeio na cidade, sabendo que teria de gravar pela manhã no dia seguinte, havia decidido ir direto para o próprio trailer, talvez ligar para a esposa, de quem ele estava indiscutivelmente com saudade, e pedir para conversar com o filho.

Ele sabia que vê-los sempre o fazia sentir bem, mas antes mesmo de pisar no próprio trailer, ele foi forçado a parar seus passos fortes pelas vozes exaltadas vindas da vizinhança, apesar de seus donos estarem obviamente se esforçando para não fazer mais que sussurrar, os ventos noturnos do deserto pareciam ecoar cada uma de suas palavras por todos os lados.

— Não estou dizendo para você escolher — Tom murmurou irritado.

— Você está fazendo pior que isso! — Daisy respondeu revoltada — Você está me fazendo sentir culpada, por absolutamente  _ nada _ !

— Eu estou te fazendo um favor! — Tom rebateu um pouco mais alto — Estou te dando a liberdade que eu sei que você precisa!

— Eu não quero terminar! — Daisy respondeu pausadamente.

— Não estamos terminando… — Tom disse um pouco mais calmo, ainda que frustração parecesse estar escorrendo por cada uma de suas palavras — Nós dois só precisamos de um tempo…

— Você não pode realmente pensar isso depois de tudo que vivemos no último ano! Depois de tudo que planejamos…

— E você não pode realmente olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que nada nunca aconteceu…

— Tom… eu amo você! — ela garantiu convicta, e Adam não queria que aquilo doesse tanto, mas doía — Não seja injusto — ela pediu — Não faz isso comigo…

— Eu estou fazendo isso por nós dois…

— Eu não quero que você vá! — ela o interrompeu desesperada.

— Você não sabe o que quer! — Tom respondeu condescendente — Você me chamou para vir com você simplesmente por que não queria se sentir sozinha, mas você não precisa de mim aqui para isso, Dazz… você não precisa de um  _ cão de guarda _ …

O termo fez Adam dar um grande passo para trás e acordar de seu estupor, ele se deu conta do quanto indiscreto e terrível estava sendo e se afastou, preferindo se dirigir em direção aos carros da equipe e fumar solitário a arriscar interrompê-los e entregar sua presença ao tentar entrar no próprio trailer.

Ele ligou para esposa quando estava na metade do cigarro, e era engraçado pensar no quanto eles realmente poderiam ser gentis quando estavam distantes, sem brigas aleatórias e inconsequentes que destruiriam seus humores pelo resto da semana.

Joanne mandou algumas novas fotos de si mesma e do filho, e Adam se despediu dos dois com uma saudade agridoce começando a o corroer, parecia que se sentir sozinho exponenciava a vontade de estar junto da própria família.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo depois do segundo cigarro, o único indício de sua passagem sendo as estrelas no céu que pareciam estar se movendo conforme a noite corria.

Alguns colegas de equipe se juntaram a ele em algum momento, voltando do jantar, ou de passeios pela cidade, mas Adam logo se encontrou sozinho outra vez algumas horas depois, deitado no amplo capô de um dos carros, nada confortável, embora não se importasse por conta da vista magnífica que a posição o proporcionava.

Ele não se importou com nenhum som ao seu redor desde o momento em que decidira deitar ali, por isso não pôde evitar se sobressair quando Daisy se aproximou dele e disse nada sutil que Tom havia ido embora, decidindo pegar um voo noturno de volta à Inglaterra, pelo conforto, ou discrição, não importava.

Adam queria perguntar se eles haviam discutido, e porquê razão exatamente haviam discutido, mas parecia redundante questioná-la sobre algo que ele não apenas havia escutado pessoalmente, quanto estava indiscutivelmente estampado em seu olhar.

— Você quer dar uma volta? — ele se viu perguntando depois de longos momentos em silêncio.

Daisy o estava encarando com um quase desespero no olhar, tinha tanta frustração e dúvida explodindo de seus poros que Adam podia jurar que ela estava brilhando como uma supernova.

Ela assentiu devagar, como se não tivesse certeza do que responder, e Adam se apressou em pular de onde estava para pedir as chaves de um dos carros para alguém da equipe.

— Já é muito tarde — um dos vigilantes, Trevor, relembrou preocupado quando Adam o pediu as chaves.

— Não vou muito longe — ele prometeu para apaziguá-lo.

— Pelo menos leve um rádio — Trevor pediu nada convencido.

Adam concordou enquanto aceitava o objeto e sorriu agradecido enquanto voltava para onde Daisy o esperava, os braços dela estavam ao redor do próprio corpo, como se ela estivesse com frio, ou como se precisasse de algo que a lembrasse da própria existência.

— Você quer dirigir? — ele perguntou antes que oferecesse um abraço.

— Você está disposto a passar dos 90? — foi como ela respondeu no entanto?

— No deserto? — Adam falou rindo — Você vai se arrepender disso…

Daisy sorriu enquanto sacudia o rosto em negação, e Adam fez exatamente o que ela queria, indo tão rápido em direção a escuridão que lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos por conta do vento forte que entrava pelas janelas.

Eles gargalharam de um jeito estúpido quando já estavam longe o suficiente para não ver mais nenhuma luz artificial da produção, e Daisy pareceu se distrair enquanto Adam tirava o carro da estrada e os levava, com um pouco mais de atenção, para longe da civilização.

Quando o carro foi desligado suas visões demoraram para se acostumar com a completa escuridão, mas Adam não precisava de luz, ou qualquer outra ajuda, para notar que Daisy estava chorando.

Um leve fungado quebrou o silêncio entre os dois, mas Adam continuou calado, apenas relaxando contra o banco e respirando fundo, dando o espaço que ela parecia estar precisando.

Ele queria conversar, queria abraçá-la e confortá-la de algum jeito, mas Daisy manteve os olhos na direção oposta a dele, limpando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos ocasionalmente.

Seu pescoço parecia tenso, e Adam teve de se esforçar para não esticar uma mão e massageá-la.

Ele olhou para o horizonte além da própria janela, esperando pacientemente que o silêncio fosse o que Daisy realmente queria, e se distraiu ao tentar reconhecer as constelações no céu de Wadi Rum.

Era uma noite sem luar, e a via láctea podia ser observada como um rastro branco de poeira de bilhões e bilhões de estrelas, e Adam queria muito se sentir mal ou insignificante, mas apenas estar ali, ao lado dela, causava uma paz tão plena e causticante que ele simplesmente não podia evitar se sentir  _ bem _ .

— Adam… — ela o chamou alguns minutos depois.

Ele virou o rosto para encará-la, e Daisy tirou o próprio cinto de segurança antes de se inclinar lentamente em sua direção.

Tudo aconteceu tão devagar, e ao mesmo tempo tão rápido.

Daisy parecia estar o dando uma opção; afastá-la, dizer não.

Mas a plenitude do momento ainda parecia estar correndo em suas veias, negá-la quebraria a bolha na qual eles haviam se escondido naquele instante.

E Adam não queria se libertar.

Ele preferia, se possível, passar a eternidade preso ali, fingindo que eles não possuíam responsabilidades ou compromissos com outras pessoas.

Aproveitando a companhia um do outro, e correspondendo ao beijo que eles estavam tão ansiosos para dar.

Seus lábios estavam molhados, Adam suspeitava que por conta de suas lágrimas, e ele não fez nada além de aceitar os pequenos selos que ela o estava dando enquanto acariciava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

_ Por que ele não a estava afastando? _ Ele queria se perguntar.

_ Por que ele a havia levado até ali em primeiro lugar? _

Daisy começou a se remexer dentro do carro, se aproximando ainda mais de Adam, e quase cheirando seu rosto e seu pescoço enquanto se inclinava sobre o assento dele para puxar a alavanca que deslizaria o banco para trás.

Adam não queria impedi-la, em seu coração ele já não se importava mais com o jeito péssimo que, ele sabia, se sentiria depois.

E não valeria a pena, ter aquilo, por um instante, para não tê-la de forma alguma pelo resto da vida.

Mas ele não lutou, não a afastou, e apenas a ajudou a subir em seu colo, pondo uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e sentando em suas coxas.

Daisy então o beijou profundamente, abraçando seus ombros e entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos enquanto chupava seus lábios e sua língua, sentindo como se estivesse matando uma sede desesperada.

Ele não tentou fazer mais que aquilo no entanto, beijar.

Mas Daisy estava rapidamente se tornando aquecida demais em seu colo, ofegando entre beijos, ou suspirando sensível a cada vez que as mãos dele se apertavam mais em sua cintura.

A posição não era confortável, e o lugar deveria tornar a situação ridícula, mas Daisy não se importou com a própria estupidez, se forçando a rebolar em seu colo até começar a o sentir endurecer embaixo de si.

Ela puxou a própria roupa até que a barra estivesse no meio de sua barriga, e não se importou de gemer sem pudor quando Adam apertou sua bunda entre os dedos e começou a dedilhar os lados frágeis de sua roupa íntima.

Levar as próprias mãos até o meio das pernas dele pareceu um sacrifício apenas porque ela não queria deixar de acariciar seus cabelos, mas o ato pareceu jogar um balde de água gelada no rosto de Adam mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Talvez porque os dedos dela estivessem tremelicando enquanto ela abria seu zíper, talvez porque parar de beijá-la o deixou ciente das lágrimas que ainda corriam por suas bochechas.

Adam tentou ser gentil, deslizou as mãos pela pele dela até alcançar seus dedos entre seus corpos, e acariciou devagar, respirando profundamente de olhos fechados, lutando para fazer a coisa  _ certa _ .

Não ir longe demais, mesmo que eles já houvessem ultrapassado todos os limites há muito tempo.

Daisy ainda parecia perdida, mas não pôde deixar de voltar a si quando Adam virou o rosto devagar para evitar que ela o beijasse de novo.

Ela permaneceu próxima no entanto, respirando pesadamente em seu rosto, sentindo que cada célula do próprio corpo estava prestes a entrar em combustão.

Por desejo, ou vergonha, ela não saberia dizer.

— Você… você não quer fazer isso — Adam murmurou.

— Eu quero… — Daisy respondeu no mesmo tom.

E os dois abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, se encontrando em uma sincronia quase sobrenatural.

— Eu quero… — ela repetiu convicta — Porque isso é tudo que temos… 

E fechou os olhos de novo enquanto voltava a beijá-lo devagar, resvalando os lábios nos dele delicadamente, quase como se quisesse apenas provocá-lo.

— Se não tivermos isso… então não temos nada — ela sussurrou em sua boca.

Uma parte de Adam gostaria de dizer que aquela era a exata razão pela qual eles não deveriam fazer aquilo, que estarem  _ juntos _ , naquele instante, para depois apenas se ignorarem e se tratarem friamente, era muito pior do que não ter nada.

O nada era seguro; indolor.

Quando ele tentou se afastar outra vez para falar, Daisy pôs dois dedos sobre seus lábios e negou com a cabeça, implorando silenciosamente que ele não dissesse nada.

_ Não quero mais lutar contra isso _ , era o que ela parecia querer dizer com um simples olhar.

Adam apertou as pálpebras com força, lutando para não chorar frustrado enquanto voltava a beijá-la.

_ Porque ela não estaria na vida dele na manhã seguinte _ , ele nem precisava perguntar para saber.

Aquele era só mais um momento fugaz, algo que eles compartilhariam e depois fingiriam que nunca havia acontecido.

Daisy sabia que eles deveriam conversar, sabia que deveriam admitir suas dores e talvez se perdoarem de verdade para tentar seguir em frente.

Mas ela não queria aquilo.

Porque se lembrar com dor era o único meio de manter o que eles tiveram vivo, ela poderia lidar.

Com a culpa, e com o arrependimento.

—  _ Não temos nada… _ — ela sussurrou em seus lábios enquanto libertava seu membro de suas roupas.

Adam a ajudou a afastar sua calcinha para o lado, dando passagem para que seu pênis deslizasse pelos lábios de sua intimidade até que se forçasse em sua entrada.

Os olhos de Daisy reviraram por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto ela o sentia invadir centímetro por centímetro de seu interior, e os braços de Adam a envolveram com ainda mais força, como se ele quisesse se unir a ela ainda mais.

A boca dele estava molhada em seu pescoço, e Daisy queria dizer para que ele não a marcasse, mas ela não era capaz de formular frase alguma enquanto o sentia  _ prová-la _ faminto.

— Eu sinto… sinto tanta falta disso — Adam murmurou em sua pele quando estava todo dentro.

Daisy assentiu em concordância, incapaz de dizer em voz alta o quanto sentia falta dele também.

Tinha suor frio escorrendo por seus corpos, e Daisy gostaria de ter mais tempo, para beijá-lo e provar cada centímetro de sua pele.

Por isso eles fizeram aquilo devagar, aproveitando a sensação de estarem juntos muito mais do que o prazer carnal que o sexo causava.

Era bom, sentir a fricção quente e molhada onde seus corpos estavam unidos, mas era o fato de estarem juntos que os faziam sentir como se pequenas explosões estivessem acontecendo em seus corações.

O seu amálgama os faziam sentir como um único ser, e Daisy chorou quando se deu conta de que eles nasceram para aquilo.

Para estarem juntos.

Adam não tinha noção alguma do que estava falando, ele só tinha consciência da própria voz trespassando seus gemidos e ofêgos enquanto Daisy assentia e respondia com murmúrios incoerentes.

Ela ditou o ritmo de seu prazer, parecendo construir o orgasmo de Adam muito mais do que o próprio.

Adam queria que eles viessem juntos, queria a sentir se contraindo ao redor de seu membro enquanto se derramava dentro dela, mas Daisy não queria que acabasse.

Não queria sentir que a névoa inebriante do sexo a estava abandonando, porque ela sabia que doeria, quando acabasse.

Quando seu corpo estivesse satisfeito, e sua mente estivesse livre para se arrepender.

O nome de Tom estava desenhado atrás de seus olhos molhados, e se ela pudesse pedir qualquer coisa na vida seria que ele  _ entendesse _ .

Sua intenção nunca havia sido o magoar, e se o mundo fosse justo ela não o amaria.

Não amaria nenhum dos dois.

Não sentiria que estava sendo despedaçada nos braços de Adam, ainda que ele fosse a única coisa a mantendo sã.

Por isso ela implorou, implorou para que ele parasse de se segurar, porque ela não queria chegar lá.

Não queria sentir a benevolência do orgasmo que destruiria sua alma no instante em que acabasse.

Adam pediu desculpas mesmo assim, e beijou Daisy profundamente por todo o tempo em que gozava, a sentindo se contrair e tremelicar ao seu redor, embora não tivesse se libertado junto com ele, era bom demais senti-lo vir quente dentro dela.

Ainda tão sensível, Daisy permaneceu abraçada a ele, respirando pesadamente e o deixando beijar todo seu rosto, parecendo colher os resquícios úmidos das lágrimas que ela havia derramado.

Quando ela levantou o quadril para tirá-lo de dentro de si, os dois gemeram desgostosos, desejando alucinadamente que pudessem ficar ligados para sempre.

O silêncio era tão doloroso quanto acalentador, era nítido o quanto eles queriam e precisavam conversar, mas era fácil continuar fingindo, por só mais alguns minutos, que estava tudo bem.

— Por que não podemos ser amigos? — ele perguntou enquanto descansava o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dela.

Daisy teria sorrido com crueldade se não estivesse se sentindo tão exausta e desgastada, mas ela estava cansada demais para ser algo além de sincera.

— Estou sentindo sua porra escorrendo de dentro de mim — ela respondeu com naturalidade — Poderíamos ser amigos… se eu não gostasse tanto disso.

Adam suspirou e Daisy virou o rosto para deixar um pequeno beijo em sua têmpora suada antes de se afastar devagar, os dedos dela acariciaram seu rosto molhado e a sombra de um sorriso tentou surgir em seus lábios enquanto ela tirava os fios desgrenhados do cabelo dele da frente de seus olhos.

— Eu…

Ela pensou bem no que diria a seguir, eles deveriam conversar, ela sabia que sim. Ela precisava pôr tudo que a estava atormentando para fora, antes que se sufocasse com as próprias tribulações.

Mas eles não podiam ser amigos, porque estar ali com ele, doía muito mais do que se manter distante.

Ela não suportaria estar tão próxima o tempo todo, quando em seu coração desejava muito mais do que sua amizade.

E o fato de que eles haviam se magoado tanto, apenas ajudava a manter sua decisão.

Eles estavam se fazendo mal, seu amor não era mais bonito e brilhante como antes.

Era uma nuvem escura e pesada que os estava sufocando.

Adam esperou com expectativa, mas Daisy acabou suspirando e desistindo de dizer o que quer que fosse.

— Você se importa se eu fumar? — ela acabou perguntando, apenas como se quisesse mudar de assunto.

Adam engoliu em seco, desesperado para não deixá-la fugir, mas a oportunidade havia passado, e Daisy já estava saindo de seu colo procurando a pequena carteira que havia deixado de lado quando decidira se atirar nos braços dele.

Eles acabaram deitados de um jeito nada confortável no banco de trás, com Daisy presa entre os braços de Adam enquanto tragava silenciosamente.

— Eu quero ter filhos — ela disse aleatória depois de um tempo, como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta que Adam não lembrava de ter feito — Um dia — acrescentou.

Adam franziu o cenho, de repente entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mas não tendo certeza se gostaria de ouvir.

Porém Daisy havia se remexido entre suas pernas, e suspirado como se quisesse dizer  _ "Tudo bem… vamos fazer isso… só uma vez… vamos desabafar." _

— Eu comecei a fazer um tratamento de fertilidade no início do ano… para colher meus óvulos saudáveis e preservá-los criogenicamente, mas… mas pra isso eu teria que parar com os remédios que ajudam com a endometriose, porque eles são em sua maioria anticoncepcionais e… apesar de eu ter feito pequenas cirurgias… ainda pode incomodar um pouco… o sexo… quando o cara é muito…

Ela soltou uma risadinha infantil ao invés de continuar, e Adam engoliu em seco enquanto absorvia suas palavras, sem saber se tomava o baseado dos dedos dela ou a fazia fumar ainda mais para evitar sentir dor.

— Eu machuquei você? — ele quis saber preocupado.

— Vou ter filhos com outro homem um dia — ela respondeu o ignorando — E é nisso que você está interessado.

— Seu bem estar é mais importante para mim do que qualquer decisão que você tenha tomado…

A risada maldosa dela o calou, e ela não perdeu tempo em levantar e se afastar dele, jogando o cigarro inacabado pela janela e voltando de um jeito nada elegante para o banco da frente.

Então a mágica havia acabado, o véu de bem estar que parecia tê-los envolvido estava rasgado, e o resquício de maconha no sistema dela parecia a estar levando para um quadro incoerente de irritação.

— Eu só queria não me sentir estúpida sozinha — ela disse quando eles já estavam de volta ao pequeno complexo que havia sido armado pela produção — Queria que você pelo menos  _ fingisse _ que se importa.

— Daisy eu a…

— Não! Não diga isso — ela o interrompeu revoltada — Não diga!

Adam suspirou exasperado e balançou a cabeça em negação, começando a se sentir exausto de tudo aquilo também.

— Tudo bem… eu não vou viver num looping infinito de arrependimento e discussão…

— Porque é tão fácil para você trair sua esposa e não se sentir culpado — ela acusou cruel.

— Remorso não vai mudar o que fizemos! — ele rebateu irritado — Você pode se martirizar o quanto quiser, mas não adianta me tratar como um lixo apenas até a próxima vez em que você quiser me usar!

— Usar você? — Daisy perguntou debochada — Você não parecia se importar em ser usado enquanto gozava dentro de mim mais cedo.

— Porque eu não me importo de me sentir a pior pessoa do planeta contanto que eu esteja com você! — ele admitiu revoltado — Eu não me importo de ir para inferno ou ter minha alma despedaçada!

— Se você se sente assim quando estamos juntos… — ela falou magoada — Se eu te faço tão mal…

— Eu me sinto assim…  _ o tempo todo _ ! — ele a interrompeu quebrado — Eu me sinto um merda todos os dias da minha vida, por querer você, por não conseguir parar de pensar em você! Então me desculpe se eu não quero o mesmo pra você! Me perdoa se eu não me  _ importo _ que você siga em frente e construa uma família com alguém que te faz feliz!

Daisy queria gritar no rosto dele que aquela não era a questão, mas ela se forçou a engolir suas palavras, sentindo seu rosto tremelicar com fúria, porque de nada adiantaria discutir.

Eles eram atraídos um para o outro, e mesmo que Adam não quisesse mais estar naquele looping doentio, Daisy não conhecia outra maneira da fazer suas vidas juntas funcionarem.

Porque ela jamais se permitiria estar em paz com aquilo, com a traição.

E sua única certeza era de que aconteceria de novo, porque eles eram fracos e patéticos.

E mesmo que não existisse predestinação, eles estavam fadados àquilo.

Porque seu martírio e remissão eram a mesma coisa; não havia misericórdia para nada.

E aquela noite foi o momento mais amigável que eles tiveram em semanas, porque nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a se permitir consolo.

Eles não queriam se sentir bem, porque não se sentiam dignos disso.

As semanas passaram como rios correndo no verão, e Daisy chorou no seu último dia de gravações na Jordânia, porque ela estava tão sozinha, mesmo com tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

Suas lágrimas foram atribuídas à emoção, pelo fim de uma era, ou pelo ótimo trabalho concluído.

Mas a verdade é que ela se sentia estúpida, e tão perdida.

As mudanças constantes no roteiro a deixavam cega para as intenções sobre sua personagem, e as rápidas pausas entre as locações não eram suficientes ou decentes o bastante para que pudessem ser consideradas férias.

Meses se passaram até que ela desistisse e tentasse tratar Adam como algo mais que um desconhecido, ela havia batido em sua mão durante as gravações, mesmo que eles houvessem ensaiado a maldita cena muito mais que uma dúzia de vezes.

Adam garantiu indiferente que estava tudo bem, mas Daisy nem conseguia olhar em seu rosto enquanto pedia desculpas, com medo de que ele pensasse que ela havia feito de propósito.

A distância se tornou insuportável, até o ponto onde eles sentiram que estavam prestes a se romperem.

Daisy estava impaciente e irritadiça, e era fácil grunhir ou agir como se o odiasse durante as cenas, e Adam foi quem acabou desistindo primeiro.

— Para… para, para com isso — ele implorou uma noite ao segui-la para o quarto onde ela estava hospedada —  _ Eu não aguento mais _ , eu sinto muito, eu sei que você me odeia, eu me odeio também acredite…

Daisy o encarou cansada, parado cabisbaixo do outro lado da porta como se fosse um ninguém, nada parecido com o homem imponente por quem ela havia se apaixonado.

Parecia que ele estava se esforçando muito para parecer menor, como se ele quisesse desaparecer de sua presença, ao mesmo tempo em que não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar.

Ela o deixou entrar, sentindo algo dentro de si se desmanchar, e apagou as luzes enquanto o levava até a cama.

E eles se tocaram devagar, apenas para apreciar a sensação de estarem juntos por mais tempo, pois suas mãos pareciam ter memória própria, e eles sabiam exatamente o que fazer para se dar prazer.

Luz não era necessária, e Daisy até preferia assim.

Focando na sensação do corpo de Adam sobre o seu, a abraçando e a fodendo, ao invés de encarar seus olhos banhados em remorso.

Ela podia ouvir seus gemidos soando muito mais altos do que realmente deveriam ser, porque seus outros sentidos pareciam estar mais aguçados para compensar a escuridão.

Sua pele definitivamente estava mais sensível do que qualquer outra vez que eles estiveram juntos, como se o toque dele enviasse ondas de choque por cada uma de suas terminações nervosas.

E quando acabou, Daisy não se importou com o silêncio, porque ali, no escuro, eles podiam fingir que não eram trapaceiros mentiros.

Só eles existiam, perdidos na imensidão de um universo inteiro.

— Vá embora antes de amanhecer — ela suplicou.

Porque parecia que a escuridão havia se tornado seu gatilho de segurança.

— Eu posso ficar mais um pouco? — foi como ele a respondeu.

Daisy assentiu movimentando a cabeça, mesmo que Adam não pudesse ver, ela sentia que sua voz falharia se tentasse falar, mas ele sentiu sua movimentação, e aproximou seus rostos para a beijar, como se quisesse compartilhar sua dor.

Como se quisesse garantir que ela não precisava sofrer sozinha.

Ou como se estivesse tentando engolir toda a sua angústia.

— Posso chupar você de novo? — Adam pediu sussurrando contra os lábios dela.

— Por favor… — ela disse engolindo o embargo na garganta.

As farpas no entanto se tornaram ácidas depois, porque quando a luz do dia estava os banhando Daisy parecia incapaz de agir com naturalidade.

Eles nunca discutiam realmente, mas até mesmo o mais desligado de seus colegas poderia notar a tensão que se instalava sempre que eles estavam próximos.

Tentar esconder demais os tornava expostos, porque Daisy simplesmente não conseguia disfarçar.

Em novembro, perto do aniversário de Adam, ela se esforçou no entanto a soar mais amigável.

Mas por mais excelente atriz que fosse, parecia que tentar agir daquele modo os deixava ainda mais desconfortáveis um com o outro, e por alguns momentos Daisy quase deixou que aquilo interferisse em seu trabalho.

J.J. não estava satisfeito, eles já estavam gravando naquele set há três dias, e Adam ainda teria alguns takes depois dela.

A luta havia ficado perfeita, mas Daisy precisara repetir "Leia" no mínimo quinze vezes até aquele instante.

Todos eram compreensiveis, associando a "dificuldade" a despedida que Daisy supostamente deveria estar sentindo, mas Adam já parecia estar congelando, e ela própria se sentia um pouco atordoada por toda a água gelada a banhando, quase esquecendo porque eles ainda estavam ali em primeiro lugar.

Adam pediu um minuto quando ela errou a marcação e quase escorregou, mas ele se aproximou e a ajudou a se firmar, e Daisy gargalhou nervosa.

O frio a fazendo se sentir um pouco eufórica, como se as risadas pudessem a esquentar.

Ele respirou fundo, um pouco sério demais, mas não irritado ou impaciente, e Daisy sorriu inocente como se quisesse pedir desculpas por ainda estar os mantendo ali.

E Adam sorriu em resposta, de um jeito leve e descontraído, fazendo uma enorme covinha surgir em uma de suas bochechas.

Daisy controlou a vontade de levar um dedo até lá, e franziu o nariz divertida quando ele tremelicou de frio ao sentir uma brisa fria os atacando.

— Sei que isso é improvável — ela começou a dizer sem pensar — Mas esse frio todo não deixa você…

E fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos, juntando as pontas dos dedos como se houvesse algo minúsculo ali.

Adam soltou uma risada alta, quase uma gargalhada, se não soasse exatamente como um "Rá" indecente.

— Você pode conferir se quiser — ele sugeriu rindo fingindo altivez.

Daisy abriu a boca pensativa, quase perguntando se ele estava fazendo um convite, se permitindo entrar naquela brincadeira estúpida que eles pareciam ter se envolvido sem perceber.

— Você está falando sério? — foi o que ela respondeu no entanto.

Porque não parecia certo brincar, se ela agiria da pior maneira possível, que não se escondesse atrás de falsas piadas ou brincadeiras.

— Você quer que eu esteja falando sério? — ele rebateu parando de sorrir.

— Eu não quero brigar mais… — ela admitiu.

Não precisando esclarecer que não queria brigar mais consigo mesma, e com os próprios desejos.

— Você tem razão... — acrescentou, ainda se recusando a explicar sobre o quê — E eu também  _ não aguento mais _ — confessou por fim — Não é desse jeito que eu quero que nossos últimos meses sejam… não é assim que eu quero lembrar de você.

E daquela vez eles realmente pararam de lutar contra a maré.

Nenhum dos dois jamais disse "Somos amantes", mas numa noite, no escuro, Daisy garantiu que aquilo seria apenas até as gravações terminarem.

E o sexo os ajudou, indiscutivelmente, a se tratarem melhor.

Porque mesmo que eles sentissem que não mereciam estar bem… e até felizes, era inevitável  _ tentar _ tornar tudo um para o outro mais fácil.

No aniversário de Adam, Daisy o levou para fazer um piquinique, e eles deitaram na grama e se beijaram como se realmente não estivessem destruindo partes de si mesmos apenas por estarem ali.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita quando as gravações terminaram, sobre o futuro, ou sobre o fim do que eles tinham.

Mas Daisy fez questão de o levar ao aeroporto durante a madrugada, talvez porque estivesse com medo de se sentir como da primeira vez em que ele a havia deixado no meio da noite.

Ou simplesmente porque queria aproveitar cada segundo que ainda tinha com ele.

— Vamos fazer a coisa certa agora — ela sugeriu quando ele estava se despedindo.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ela sorriu derrotada, tentando parecer mais forte do que realmente era.

— As últimas semanas… foram ótimas — ela disse calma — Mas acho que posso falar por nós dois quando digo que… não fomos feitos para sermos traidores.

— Acha que seremos atormentados pela culpa para sempre? — ele questionou realmente curioso.

— Acho que precisamos tentar… tentar de verdade… sermos felizes com as pessoas com quem estamos comprometidos — ela respondeu cautelosa.

— Eu não vou participar muito da press tour — Adam disse mudando de assunto, não querendo entrar no âmbito sobre tentar compensar seus pecados, ou não querendo admitir que sentia que nunca seria feliz de verdade outra vez.

— Eu… eu fiquei sabendo — Daisy repondeu compreensiva — Sua agenda está muito lotada?

— Nada muito cansativo — foi o que ele falou, deixando claro que ele poderia participar, se quisesse.

Mas Daisy tinha razão, porque eles já haviam extraído até a última gota do que poderiam ter.

Postergar seu distanciamento só tornaria tudo ainda mais difícil.

Quando eles ouviram a provável quarta chamada para o voo, olharam em perfeita sincronia para o corredor por onde Adam deveria ir, e de repente suas respirações se tornaram entrecortadas.

Adam engoliu em seco quando voltou a olhar para ela, e parecia tão atordoado, mas Daisy sorriu, como se quisesse garantir que estava tudo bem.

— Acho que é isso… — ela tentou falar.

Adam respirou fundo, e assentiu devagar, querendo ainda dizer tantas coisas.

— É isso… — foi tudo que saiu por seus lábios no entanto — Boa noite, Isobel…

— Não… — ela o interrompeu um pouco apreensiva — Não me chame assim, por favor…

Adam respirou fundo, e Daisy suspirou finalmente desistindo de tentar lutar contra as lágrimas e permitindo que algumas corressem por suas bochechas.

— Não nos chamamos assim nos últimos meses e… e isso foi algo que iniciamos em dois mil e dezesseis quando…

— Quando as coisas pareciam mais promissoras — ele tentou completar.

Daisy sorriu e assentiu, mesmo que aquilo não fosse exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

— É apenas algo que eu sinto que faz parte de um tempo  _ puro _ nosso — ela explicou — E eu só… não queria conspuscar isso.

Adam assentiu compreensivo, e sorriu enquanto sentia seus olhos lacrimejarem, porque uma parte sua sentia que nunca mais a chamaria daquela maneira.

_ Nunca seremos puros de novo _ , ele concluiu.

— Boa noite,  _ Daisy _ — ele acabou dizendo.

— Boa noite,  _ Adam _ — ela respondeu baixinho.

Mas eles continuaram parados em frente um ao outro, se encarando sem conseguir seguir adiante.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta — Adam resolveu admitir.

— Vou sentir falta de você também — ela garantiu — Preparou uma boa playlist para viagem? — brincou querendo aliviar o clima.

— Acho que  _ isso _ é a lembrança pura sobre nós que eu quero manter — foi como ele a respondeu.

E Daisy assentiu compreensiva, não precisando que ele explicasse que também havia começado a associar décadas inteiras de músicas a eles.

— Canta para mim uma última vez? — ele pediu — E não diga mais nada… apenas… apenas me deixe ir embora com o som da sua voz na cabeça.

Daisy suspirou, mas balançou o rosto em concordância.

_ Nada de música do Roxette para nós… _ , ela pensou enquanto o observava fechar os olhos.

—  _ We were jet-set Bonnie and Clyde… _ — ela pronunciou, totalmente fora do tom.

Adam riu pela escolha totalmente oposta do que eles costumavam ouvir juntos, embora ele conhecesse a letra porque Daisy a havia cantarolado e dançado algumas vezes pelos sets.

Ele nunca havia prestado atenção exatamente no que ela dizia, mais focado em apreciar sua voz, mas naquele momento, enquanto virava devagar e a ouvia cada vez mais baixo, ele finalmente se deu conta de que talvez a canção era exatamente como ela se sentia.

—  _ Until I switched to the other side… / It's no surprise, I turned you in / Cause us, traitors, never win… _

Horas depois, do outro lado do oceano, milhas e milhas de distância, parecia que ele ainda podia ouvir a voz dela reverberando em seu interior.

_ Nós traídores nunca vencemos… _

Então era natural que ele se sentisse tão absurdamente derrotado, mal se dando conta que a viagem já havia acabado, ou que seus olhos estavam ardendo cansados até que uma aeromoça se aproximasse e perguntasse se ele estava bem.

_ Não _ , era a resposta sincera que ele gostaria de dar.

Mas foi um sorriso culpado o que deixou seus lábios, e sem querer se explicar muito se apressou em se recompor para  _ ir adiante _ .

Porque aceitar a derrota, parecia ser o primeiro passo para realmente conseguir seguir em frente.


	25. Passado

Parecia até um julgamento.

Mas Adam sorriu, uma ou duas vezes, sempre que sua agente usava o termo "Meu cliente".

Daisy não havia sentado, mesmo que estivesse do "lado dele". Aquela conversa não levaria a nada. Então ela estava escorada perto da porta, com os braços cruzados em frente ao próprio corpo, e apenas sorriu de volta para ele incentivadora, talvez porque sorrir ajudasse a evitar que ela revirasse os olhos para o que Chris Terrio falava.

Kathleen estava irredutível, e já parecia ter resolvido a situação, metade dos produtores não voltaria atrás apenas porque os  _ atores _ não concordavam com as mudanças.

A maneira condescendente com que ela falava fez Adam se mostrar muito mais irritado do que deveria, e ele meio que semicerrou os olhos na direção dela enquanto lubrificava os lábios com uma ironia impossível.

— Deve ser porque são mudanças ridículas — ele pronunciou calmo.

Mas sua voz reverberou por todo o ambiente, e Daisy engoliu em seco antes de apertar os lábios em uma linha fina para evitar sorrir.

Eles não se viam há tanto tempo.

E tanta coisa havia acontecido durante os meses em que eles não haviam se falado, ela podia sentir o fantasma do anel que deveria estar usando no dedo anelar a atormentando, do mesmo jeito que poderia lembrar de cada exato segundo da  _ grande discussão _ que havia tido com Tom antes que ele a  _ desse _ o objeto.

Mas eles haviam sido praticamente convocados para regravar algumas cenas, e aquela "reunião" estava acontecendo porque, bem, Adam tinha razão, eram mudanças ridículas.

— Mas você tem que concordar que o valor de um personagem morto não é o mesmo de um vivo — A agente de Adam argumentou.

— A porcentagem dele não vai diminuir por isso… — Kat tentou rebater.

— E não foi dito que ele terminaria a trilogia vivo — J.J. acrescentou.

— Muitas coisas não foram ditas não é, Jeffrey? — Daisy se viu dizendo um pouco irônica.

E quando metade da sala virou para ela com surpresa, Daisy sorriu constrangida, pensando que teria sido muito melhor permanecer calada.

Mas todos continuaram a encarando, como se esperassem que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, até Adam parecia estar com expectativa para ouví-la, e Daisy engoliu em seco enquanto pensava bem em como poderia ajudar com aquela situação.

— A gente podia se beijar — ela se viu dizendo.

E quando metade da sala arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão, ela se apressou em se explicar, descruzando os braços e andando devagar para mais perto de todos, com uma cautela que a fazia sentir com uma pequena predadora antes do ataque.

— Acho que todos podem compreender o descontentamento de Adam — ela explicou — Mas…  _ nós _ também entendemos o que vocês querem dizer com "agradar o público".

— As pessoas não vão gostar do que temos agora… — Chris a interrompeu.

E Daisy sorriu altiva, se controlando com muito custo para não chamá-lo de mal educado.

— Mas você escreveu isso — Adam rebateu com escárnio.

— Sim, e estou admitindo que precisa de mudanças.

— Reescrever tudo seria uma boa opção — ele sugeriu sarcástico.

Daisy teria ofegado se não precisasse controlar a vontade absurda que estava sentindo de rir, mas eles ainda estavam perdendo aquele pequeno embate, e ela precisava tentar salvar algo, antes que também começasse a odiar tudo que aquele filme havia se tornado.

— Não vamos entrar no âmbito de ser fiel ao seu trabalho ou mudar tudo para agradar os consumidores — Kathleen pronunciou apaziguadora — Você dizia… — falou, voltando a atenção para Daisy.

— Agradar os consumidores — Daisy repetiu seguindo sua deixa — Sim, matá-lo vai trazer a sensação de que alguma justiça foi feita, mas enquanto ao casal? As pesquisas não mostram que boa parte do público… nos ama?

— É por isso que o conceito de díade foi inserido na história — J.J. argumentou.

— Mas o significado disso está ambíguo — ela respondeu prática — Acho que dar uma certeza sobre o que realmente somos…

Daisy podia ver com sua visão periférica sua própria agente franzindo o cenho, provavelmente achando que Daisy devia ser a última pessoa a sugerir aquilo depois de tudo que havia acontecido nos meses anteriores.

Uma pequena cacofonia se iniciou no segundo seguinte, quando todos os presentes começaram a discutir sobre os valores de cada ideia.

Aquilo não era pelo dinheiro, embora Daisy entendesse que agradar era a maneira mais fácil de lucrar, a frustração de Adam, e talvez a dela mesma, eram absurdamente compreensíveis.

— Eu concordo — Adam pronunciou alto, silenciando todos quase automaticamente.

E Daisy relaxou, ouvindo suspiros de alívio ou descontentamento vindos do seu redor.

A discussão em si estava longe de acabar, mas se Adam estava disposto a abrir mão de seu "final feliz" por algo mais agridoce, ninguém realmente lutaria contra suas ideias.

Eles estavam blefando obviamente, porque Kathleen tinha razão, e os executivos mandavam em tudo, mais do que o próprio roteirista ou diretor, mas sua pequena defesa de seu ponto de vista com certeza plantaria dúvidas suficientes para questionar se todo o público realmente ficaria satisfeito com o produto.

Dois dias para ensaiar parecia ridículo, mas a agente de Adam estava irredutível em modificar tanto sua agenda para conciliar as regravações, e eles teriam pouco mais de uma semana juntos antes de terem de se despedir outra vez.

Daisy foi em sua direção assim que eles tiveram oportunidades de se encontrarem sozinhos, e quase se jogou nos braços dele com saudade enquanto murmurava que não podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo.

Adam correspondeu seu abraço com afinco, mas parecia um pouco desconfortável com sua atitude, como se estivesse desacostumado a toda a intimidade que Daisy parecia não ter perdido.

— Planos para hoje a noite? — ela perguntou contente — John me falou sobre um restaurante que eu suspeito que vou amar…

— Eu pensei em pedir algo no hotel — Adam respondeu direto.

— Oh… — Daisy murmurou um pouco surpresa — Você… você ainda está chateado com…

— Daisy… — ele a interrompeu um pouco constrangido — Nós… nós não…

Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sabia sobre o que exatamente ele estava tentando falar, e uma parte perversa e suja dela queria que ele não fizesse aquilo. 

Porque ela sentia que estava enterrada em lama até o pescoço, ou que talvez já houvesse se afogado no próprio pecado.

— Eu… eu fiz o que você sugeriu que fizéssemos — Adam achou justo explicar — E… e eu soube que você também fez.

Daisy sabia sobre o que ele estava se referindo obviamente, seu "noivado", que apesar de "discreto", com certeza já deveria ter chegado aos seus ouvidos.

Aquela não era a intenção afinal? Forjar um compromisso que tirasse quaisquer dúvidas existentes sobre ela estar feliz e vinculada com um homem livre?

Um homem que não era casado, um homem que não tinha um filho, um homem cuja boa imagem valia milhões de dólares.

Daisy pensou em dizer para ele toda a verdade, ser sincera sobre sua alma apodrecida, contar sobre como não conseguiu ser feliz e seguir em frente com Tom.

Porque ela se sentia tão culpada, e tão indigna de ter paz.

Ela era incapaz de disfarçar seu mal estar, e a paciência de Tom parecia finalmente ter chegado ao limite, embora ele tenha pedido com muita calma que ela apenas falasse a verdade para que eles pudessem resolver, Daisy não podia, porque ela não  _ queria _ .

Resolver implicaria ganhar algo que ela não merecia.

Então, quando ele finalmente dissera que estava tudo acabado, Daisy meio que não pôde deixar de ficar aliviada. 

Porque ainda que doesse, e ainda que ela não pudesse evitar as lágrimas, ou o nó que se formara em sua garganta quando tudo que ela queria era implorar para que ele não fizesse aquilo, sua consciência estava satisfeita em ser abandonada e sentir que estava em fim pagando por seus erros.

Mas um relacionamento público não estaria livre para acabar tão facilmente, e menos de dois dias depois, quando ela ainda estava jogada no próprio sofá, comendo sorvete direto do pote e chorando com diário de uma paixão pela enésima vez, sua agente a ligara para uma reunião urgente.

As palavras "Vocês não podem terminar" foram ditas de modo tão inquisidor que Daisy até se engasgara com a colher na boca, e enquanto ela tentava argumentar que Tom era quem havia terminado, Hylda rebatera que aquilo não importava, porque Daisy deveria ser a mais interessada em manter as aparências.

Porque os boatos de que ela estava tendo um  _ caso _ com um homem casado estavam se alastrando pelos bastidores do show business como fogo em palha seca, e era questão de tempo até que aquilo vazasse para o público ou pior, à mídia.

Não ajudava o fato de que Tom havia saído de um relacionamento muito pouco tempo antes de se envolver com Daisy, e apesar de ninguém ter prova nenhuma de que ela havia o "roubado", terminar seu relacionamento justo quando tudo que se comentava era seu suposto affair com outro homem comprometido seria a pior de todas as decisões que ela poderia tomar, não apenas na carreira, mas em toda a sua vida.

— Hylda… — Daisy chamara nervosa depois de ouvir silenciosamente preocupada por minutos inteiros — Tom… Ele não vai querer voltar comigo… ainda mais se eu disser que é por isso…

— Ele já concordou — Hylda a interrompeu — Daisy querida, você não é inocente, e eu sei que não preciso medir palavras com você… isso não é mais um namoro, vocês assinarão um contrato, e… estamos discutindo a possibilidade de anunciar um noivado para silenciar de uma vez por todas todos os boatos.

— O que? — ela perguntara chocada — Mas isso parece óbvio demais… ninguém vai acreditar e…

Ela mordeu a própria língua para evitar continuar a dizer o que estava prestes a sair de seus lábios, o nome de Adam nem estava formado em sua garganta, mas Hylda pigarreou como se houvesse o escutado perfeitamente.

— A boa imagem  _ dele _ vale milhões de dólares — ela disse lentamente, como se quisesse que Daisy absorvesse com muita atenção cada uma de suas palavras — Por incrível que pareça… — ela continuou com ironia — Ninguém associou o nome dele ainda… embora hajam especulações… mas a culpa é sempre da mulher, não é mesmo?

— Então ele não sabe? — Daisy perguntou cautelosa.

— Que o nome dele está prestes a perder o valor no mercado? — Hylda questionou com sarcasmo — Não, querida… porque infelizmente você é a única na mira… por enquanto.

— O que vai acontecer se isso não for abafado? — Daisy questionou ponderando suas opções.

Hylda suspirou, como se estivesse com pena dela, e quando voltou a falar, sua voz soou muito mais amigável e confortadora, como se ela realmente sentisse muito pelo lugar onde Daisy se encontrava.

— Nunca é um caso perdido — Hylda tentou amenizar — E eu sei que a questão não é o dinheiro perdido pelas cláusulas anti escândalos com o estúdio… mas você não quer ter isso em seu histórico… eu… acho que posso dizer que somos amigas, e garanto a você que estou fazendo o melhor para que tudo se resolva, você precisa apenas confiar em mim e talvez… talvez você e Tom possam se resolver no final de tudo.

Daisy gostaria de dizer que achava aquilo pouco provável, porque ela não estava disposta a tentar, pois Tom merecia mais.

Ela havia o traído, e aquilo havia destruído uma parte de sua alma.

Tudo que ela queria era que ele seguisse em frente, e encontrasse alguém que o tratasse como ele merecia.

Mas agora ele estava mais uma vez fazendo mais por ela do que qualquer outra pessoa havia ao menos tentado, e obviamente ele ainda estava muito magoado para agir como se aquilo fosse mais que um favor.

— Ainda estamos realmente separados — ele garantiu quando Daisy o agradeceu — Eu amo você, Daisy… amo mesmo. Mas eu não posso mais ser o único fazendo isso… eu sei… todas as coisas que levaram você a fazer o que fez… e eu sei que você ainda não se ama nem ao menos a metade do tanto que deveria… mas eu espero, realmente, que você aprenda a fazer isso sozinha. Você é boa demais para se achar tão indigna.

E era diferente, a maneira como ele ainda estava lá, mesmo que eles não estivessem mais juntos.

Eles se afastaram, e não se viram por semanas sem fim, mas seus pais e suas irmãs adoravam contar sobre o noivo dedicado e preocupado que ela tinha, que estava sempre ligando e perguntando como ela estava quando eles não estavam juntos.

Kika era a única para quem Daisy havia tido coragem de dizer a verdade, e a irmã não era capaz de esconder sua torcida para que os dois fizessem as pazes e voltassem a ficar juntos.

— Talvez quando tudo entre você e Adam realmente acabar… — Kika disse um dia pensativa.

Daisy estava fazendo chá, e irmã lia alguns roteiros que a agente de Daisy havia a dado para análise.

Ela a encarou confusa pela aleatoriedade, e arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida.

— Não há mais nada entre mim e Adam — Daisy não pôde evitar responder.

— Vocês ainda vão se ver na press tour — Kika pontuou — E em todas as pré-estreias…

— Ele não vai participar de quase nada da divulgação — Daisy argumentou como se estivesse se defendendo — E a esposa dele vai estar em todas as sessões…

— Ela estava lá em dois mil e dezessete e isso não impediu você de fugir com ele para o banheiro na primeira oportunidade…

Daisy apertou os olhos com força e bufou impaciente ao tentar respirar fundo, Kika não se desculpou, mas sorriu inocentemente como se quisesse chamá-la de idiota.

Daisy gostaria que ela não soubesse o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite, mas a irmã havia a seguido no instante em que ela levantara da poltrona, e embora sua indiscrição ainda fosse motivo de discussão, Kika jamais pediria desculpas por ter ouvido atrás da porta.

E a única razão para ela não ter entrado naquele banheiro e socado o rosto de Adam imediatamente após Daisy abrir a porta, era que os olhos marejados de sua irmã e seu corpo trôpego pareciam muito mais importantes para lidar.

Ela jamais culparia Daisy por nada, mas não podia esconder o desgosto quase mortal que sentia por saber que a irmã havia dormido com ele de novo, mesmo após todas as barbaridades que ele lhe dissera.

E pior, que ela havia realmente sido capaz de trair Tom, quando ele era simplesmente o melhor namorado que Daisy havia sonhado em ter.

Daisy podia jurar que ela estava prestes a entrar por sua porta com um boné escrito "Team Tom", mas ela era paciente, assim como o homem que tanto defendia, e sua única exigência era que Daisy não faltasse a terapia.

Porque ela tinha certeza absoluta que a única razão para eles não estarem juntos era a auto estima destruída de sua irmã, e sua completa falta de capacidade de perdoar a si mesma.

Pois ela tinha ainda mais certeza que Tom a perdoaria, se ela fosse sincera.

Daisy nunca negaria que o amava e que estava apaixonada por ele, mesmo que seus sentimentos fossem diferentes e menos intensos do que o que ela sentia por Adam.

A maneira como ela chorara por dias sem fim após seu término, e o fato de que ainda sentia tanta saudade dele, e não havia saído com mais ninguém desde seu término como indícios de que eles poderiam sim ter sido muito felizes se ela não estivesse tão  _ ferida _ .

Mas Kika… maldita Kika… 

Tinha razão sobre tudo.

Daisy não admitiria, e até negaria quando ela perguntasse, mas uma parte sombria sua sentia que ainda haviam coisas que precisavam acontecer entre ela e Adam.

Talvez por isso ela havia se "conformado" sobre o término com Tom.

Porque ela não queria traí-lo de novo.

Quando ela voltou a si, com Adam a encarando com uma quase tristeza, Daisy quis dizer para ele que estava, para todos os efeitos, solteira.

Mas aquilo nunca havia sido apenas sobre Tom.

Era sobre Joanne também, a esposa de Adam, e a família que eles tinham juntos.

Daisy sentiu seu mundo girar, e um enjoo maligno pareceu se apoderar de seu interior enquanto ela lutava para não desabar.

_ O que diabos ela havia se tornado afinal? _

_ Que tipo de pessoa cruel e sem escrúpulos ela era? _

Um pedaço seu queria se aproximar dele, fazer aquilo que ela não havia conseguido anos antes.

Pedir que ele a escolhesse, que largasse sua família e ficasse com ela.

Ela queria aquilo, queria destruir sua família, e queria tê-lo para si.

Mesmo que aquilo destruísse suas imagens, ou transformasse o que restara de suas almas em pó.

— Vocês… vocês estão bem? — ela se viu perguntando.

Incapaz de confirmar o que ele havia insinuado, não querendo mentir para ele sobre estar feliz e noiva, mas também não querendo dizer a verdade.

Que ela estava sozinha, e desolada.

Mesmo que uma parte disso fosse escolha sua.

Ela não queria que sua pergunta soasse tão magoada, porque ela não queria que Adam pensasse que ela não estava feliz por ele.

Porque ela estava…

Bem no fundo.

— Eu estou tentando — ele admitiu — E acho que isso era tudo que ela queria…

— Eu entendo — Daisy respondeu o interrompendo.

Porque ela gostaria que ele tivesse tentando fazer dar certo entre os dois também.

Adam apertou os lábios, e tentou conter um sorriso constrangido quando um silêncio sufocante se instalou entre os dois.

— Deus… isso… isso é estranho não é? — ele perguntou desesperado.

E Daisy queria concordar, queria poder dizer que toda aquela situação era terrível, estar ali, depois que eles haviam se despedido dramaticamente no último ano como se nunca mais fossem se ver.

Mas eles iriam, não nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam naquele instante, mas eles teriam de se ver outras vezes antes de dizerem adeus realmente.

E ela inconsequentemente esperava algo de seu reencontro.

Algo que Adam não estava mais disposto a dar, porque ele havia seguido em frente, e estava se curando.

Daisy se deu conta de que deveria ter tentando fazer o mesmo, mesmo que se sentisse indigna de estar com Tom.

Ela jamais deveria ter criado esperanças sobre ter encontros ilícitos com ele como havia feito.

— Não precisa ser — ela acabou dizendo — Sério… não vamos tornar esses poucos dias difíceis.

— Eu… eu concordo — Adam respondeu ainda tenso demais — Mas… eu ainda não… não me sinto pronto para… para  _ isso _ — acrescentou olhando direto em seus olhos — Me desculpe, Daisy, mas… eu não posso… não posso arriscar…

— Está tudo bem! — ela o interrompeu forçando um sorriso compreensível nos lábios — Eu entendo… entendo totalmente…

— Não quero tornar as coisas difíceis… — ele tentou dizer.

— Eu entendo! — Daisy repetiu um pouco mais séria.

Adam apenas assentiu daquela vez, se sentindo estúpido demais por supor, ou por temer tanto, que Daisy propusesse algo.

— Nós… nos vemos amanhã então? — ela perguntou retoricamente.

E antes que Adam pudesse responder já começara a se afastar, sorrindo educada e agradecendo à todos os santos por suportar não se desmanchar na frente dele.

Hylda ainda a encontrou naquela noite, e Daisy teve de ouvir um quase pequeno sermão sobre discrição antes de dormir.

Ela não tinha como negar tudo de que estava sendo "acusada", porque se ela pudesse admitir, e tivesse escolhido como terminar aquela noite, não estaria sozinha no próprio quarto, se martirizando sobre suas terríveis decisões.

Os dias passaram, felizmente, muito mais depressa do que ela poderia lidar, e imitar Adam havia se mostrado mais fácil do que ela esperava.

Teriam sido dias divertidos, se ela não estivesse tão envergonhada por como havia agido quando se reencontraram.

Como se nenhum dia houvesse passado, e como se eles ainda fossem amantes sem escrúpulos.

Gravar o beijo em si causara algo estranho nela no entanto, porque aquela era a primeira vez que eles faziam aquilo em frente outras pessoas.

E quando Daisy se deu conta de que seria a única, algo dentro de si pareceu morrer.

Tudo foi estritamente profissional no entanto, e ela nem poderia dizer que havia aproveitado a sensação de o beijar, embora ela houvesse apreciado o sorriso gigante e cheio de covinhas que ele havia dado depois.

_ Aquilo _ era tudo que ela teria.

Na última noite ela encontra Adam no bar do hotel, e talvez aquilo fosse uma dádiva divina, evitando que ela fosse ao quarto dele para provavelmente se humilhar.

— Ainda sinto que algo precisa acontecer entre nós… — ela admitiu estúpida, depois de apenas dois copos de bebida.

— Daisy… — Adam chamou gentil — Não podemos…

— O que mudou? — ela quis saber desesperada — O que mudou durante esses meses?

Porque para ela tudo continuava igual.

Ela ainda estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo, e se já havia chegado até ali, que diferença faria mais uma vez? Ela ainda o amava afinal de contas.

— Você é uma pessoa boa, Daisy — ele argumentou tentando soar consciente — Você quer se convencer que não… mas você é! Eu sei que é difícil se perdoar pelo que fizemos… eu estou tentando, e ainda não tenho certeza se realmente sou capaz… mas você me disse que paixão acaba… você me disse que a nossa acabaria… e... — ele pausou por um instante, respirando fundo como se quisesse recuperar o fôlego, ou como se não fosse capaz de realmente dizer que não estava mais apaixonado por ela — Nós nos apegamos a ela pelo máximo de tempo que conseguimos, mas… por que faríamos isso agora? Apenas para chorar depois e nos sentirmos ainda piores amanhã de manhã?

— Não tenho nada… — Daisy murmurou derrotada.

Lembrando que havia pensado isso no deserto de Wadi Rum.

Aquilo era tudo que ela tinha, o sexo, a conexão física.

Sem aquilo ela estava vazia, e sozinha.

— Você ainda tem a si mesma — ele discordou — E isso deveria ser suficiente… porque você é incrível…

— Eu sou incrível… — ela pronunciou com ironia — E ainda assim você não me quer…

— Abrir mão de você é a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na minha vida… — ele confessou choroso — Eu não posso te amar… e você merece mais do que eu tenho a oferecer.

E Daisy queria sentir raiva dele, mas mágoa e admiração pareciam ter se entrelaçado há muito tempo.

Ela o amou ainda mais naquele instante, porque ela entendia, entendia de verdade porquê ele não podia amá-la.

Mesmo que doesse, foi com um sorriso que ela se despediu dele.

E ela sabia que poderia ter se afundado em uma depressão depois daquilo, porque ela nunca havia estado tão sozinha e tão sem expectativa na vida.

Mas após aquela noite uma luz parecia ter se acendido em sua vida, como se ela tivesse chegado ao fundo do poço e houvesse finalmente virado o rosto para cima para ver a esperança.

Ela precisava se amar, e se cuidar.

Porque não ter Adam não era o fim do mundo, e ela seria a pessoa mais egoísta do planeta se pensasse que não existiam coisas piores do que estar sozinha.

Foi lento, e difícil, e pareceu demorar semanas para que ela pudesse dar um sorriso sincero outra vez, mas um dia, ao acordar com um surpreendente dia ensolarado do lado de fora, ela percebeu que gostaria muito de se perdoar, e se amar.

Meses depois, Adam surpreendentemente a ligara, revoltado.

Mas Daisy não se surpreendeu por não se sentir mal, exceto pela razão do telefonema.

Mais mudanças no roteiro, porém daquela vez Adam havia recusado veementemente fazer qualquer regravação, e Daisy, que não podia negar o descontentamento com o que a história de sua amada personagem havia se tornado, apenas concordara com ele, e eles passaram horas no telefone, desabafando todas as suas frustrações por sentirem que haviam desperdiçado seis anos de suas vidas.

Adam garantira no final que apenas se daria ao trabalho de gravar as novas falas estúpidas por questões contratuais, e Daisy encerrara a ligação com as bochechas doendo por ter rido demais.

Quando dezembro finalmente chegou, Daisy decidira finalmente tentar recuperar as coisas com Tom, porque se havia algo pelo qual ela estava indiscutivelmente arrependida, era de ter se distanciado tanto dele.

Eles começaram a trocar mensagens, recolhendo com cautela os resquícios da boa amizade que haviam tido um dia, e embora Daisy não planejasse realmente o sufocar e o pôr contra a parede, Tom deixara claro um dia que não voltaria com ela enquanto ela não fosse sincera.

— Podemos ser amigos — ele dissera com custo durante uma ligação — Eu sinto sua falta… e…

Parou de falar, suspirando cansado, mas riu logo em seguida, como se houvesse escutado algo ridiculamente engraçado.

Daisy suspeitava que ele diria que ainda a amava, e uma parte dela estava prestes a pronunciar as palavras por ele, e pedir desculpas, dizer que sentia muito, e que ela estava tentando… tentando se amar como ele queria que ela fizesse.

Mas Tom interrompeu seus pensamentos, voltando a falar antes antes que ela tivesse oportunidade.

— Nunca daríamos certo, sabe? Porque você nunca vai admitir…

E não era uma inquisição, ele não queria forçá-la, ou não estava insinuando que ela deveria confessar seus pecados para que eles pudessem tentar outra vez.

Ele estava sendo apenas sincero, e por sentir tanta verdade e dor em sua voz, Daisy apenas respondeu que compreendia.

No dia da premiere ela foi questionada sobre usar seu anel de noivado, mas ele parecia pesado em seu dedo, como se fosse cravejado de mentiras que pesavam toneladas.

Parecia mais certo não usá-lo, e Kika surpreendentemente havia ficado feliz com a decisão, murmurando para Daisy que seria muito mais prazeroso quando ela usasse um  _ de verdade _ .

Daisy havia ficado sozinha durante a tarde, e quase pulara de susto quando pouco tempo depois do almoço sua campainha começara a tocar insistentemente.

Seu stylist só deveria chegar horas mais tarde, ela estava sonhando em ter uma boa tarde de descanso antes de ter que se enfiar no vestido, que apesar de magnífico, não era nada prático, e seu cabelo felizmente estava curto o bastante para que não fosse difícil de produzir.

Mas para seu completo choque, era Adam quem estava parado do outro lado da porta quando ela a abrira.

Daisy viu  _ recaída _ berrando em seus olhos assim que eles se conectaram, e uma voz, muito parecida com a dela mesma, gritou em sua mente um palavrão impronunciável.

— Eu não sabia se você ainda morava aqui… — foi a primeira coisa que Adam disse — Eu vim… vim direto do aeroporto — acrescentou quando os olhos de Daisy se desviaram para a mala ao seu lado.

— Onde está sua esposa? — Daisy perguntou, surpreendentemente gentil.

E aquilo pareceu ser um balde de água gelada no rosto de Adam, mas ele não respondeu, e Daisy imediatamente desviou seus olhos para sua mão esquerda.

Sua aliança não estava lá, mas aquilo não significava nada.

Ele tinha estado sem ela por incontáveis dias no ano anterior, Daisy lembrava de ter chupado a porra do seu dedo anelar dezenas de vezes, apenas pelo prazer de sentí-lo nu em sua língua, sem metal nenhum o adornando, somente a pele macia como todo o restante de seu corpo.

— Eu posso entrar? — Adam perguntou quando Daisy também permaneceu em silêncio.

E Daisy estava começando a entrar em desespero, suas entranhas se revirando enquanto sua consciência enlouquecia e repetia incansavelmente  _ retrocesso, retrocesso, retrocesso… _

Não parecia que ele estava tentando se enganar no entanto, por isso Daisy não podia questioná-lo sobre sua conversa no meio do ano.

_ Para que havia sido aquilo afinal? Se ele acabaria voltando para ela, rastejando como um verme peçonhento? _

— Onde está seu noivo? — ele perguntou quando ela continuou em silêncio.

E aquilo foi um balde de água gelada no rosto de Daisy, ela sorriu sarcástica e abriu passagem devagar para que ele entrasse.

— Eu gostaria de saber — ela murmurou.

— Como? — Adam perguntou confuso quando se virou para observá-la fechando a porta atrás de si.

Daisy negou com a cabeça, como se estivesse pedindo que ele a ignorasse, e o convidou com um aceno de cabeça para ir até a cozinha.

Adam deixou a mala no meio do caminho e a seguiu em silêncio até o outro cômodo, se sentando com os cotovelos escorados no balcão enquanto a observava mexer nos utensílios da cozinha para provavelmente preparar um pouco de chá.

— Chá? — ela perguntou mesmo assim, ignorando a memória em sua mente de quando Adam havia estado naquela exata posição alguns anos antes.

Parecia que aquilo havia acontecido uma vida inteira atrás.

Adam assentiu e suspirou um pouco tenso, sabendo que Daisy provavelmente deveria estar confusa demais para começar a questionar sua presença em voz alta.

— Estou… tão cansado — ele disse depois de minutos inteiros passados em silêncio.

Daisy, que aquela altura estava sentada em sua frente e movia uma pequena colher dentro de uma xícara, levantou os olhos em sua direção atenta.

— Problemas no paraíso? — ela não pôde evitar brincar.

Adam riu, de um jeito cansado e fraco, e meio que assentiu, se controlando para não estender a mão e segurar a dela para evitar que ela continuasse a mover a colher de modo sem sentido.

— Onde está Tom? — ele perguntou no entanto.

E Daisy se empertigou na cadeira, sorrindo desistente enquanto se preparava para finalmente dizer a verdade, ela se sentia pronta para aquilo agora.

Deveria ter dito meses antes.

— Ele não está em Londres — ela disse devagar, porque aquilo ela sabia, graças as conversas frequentes que eles andavam tendo por telefone — E nós… nós não estamos juntos realmente.

Adam arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso, e também se empertigou, de repente parecendo muito mais interessado nas palavras de Daisy.

— Então… então você foi mais corajosa que eu? — ele perguntou com uma quase emoção.

— Eu não chamaria um stunt de coragem — Daisy disse de uma vez.

Adam franziu o cenho completamente perdido, mesmo que uma parte sua houvesse compreendido as palavras dela, não fazia sentido.

— Nós terminamos no início do ano… mas nossa gestão achou melhor mantermos o status de relacionamento por questões pessoais.

— Ele é gay? — Adam perguntou confuso.

— Eu… eu acho que não — Daisy respondeu brincando.

— Então…

— Não importa — ela disse antes que ele questionasse o porquê — Era necessário, e nós dois estávamos confortáveis.

— Mas e o noivado?

— Falso — Daisy disse simplesmente — Embora… eu tenha ganhado um anel de verdade, com um diamante que vale o apartamento de Kika.

— Aposto que ela não ficou satisfeita com isso — Adam brincou.

— Ela vai superar algum dia — Daisy garantiu divertida.

E os dois sorriam sinceros, relaxando de verdade em seus assentos, mas Daisy não era capaz de baixar realmente suas guardas.

Por isso, ainda sorrindo, ela finalmente parou de mover sua pequena colher e o encarou séria.

— Por que você está aqui, Adam?

— Eu queria ver você...

— Por que?

— Não tenho me sentido bem ultimamente — ele admitiu sem medo.

E Daisy suspirou compreensiva, sendo expert em não se sentir bem consigo mesma, ela poderia muito bem ajudá-lo com a fraca experiência que tinha.

— Você… você viu meu último trabalho?

— Aquele pra netflix? — Daisy perguntou confusa com a aparente mudança brusca de assunto.

— Sim… é… marriage story — Adam confirmou.

— Não — Daisy admitiu um pouco sem graça — Mas Kika me contou o enredo inteiro…

Ela não disse no entanto, sobre as dúvidas traiçoeiras que a irmã havia plantado em sua mente, sobre como Adam parecia  _ bem demais _ naquele papel, quase como se estivesse se identificando para caralho.

Daisy havia, inevitavelmente, defendido que ele apenas era um excelente ator, mas ela estava, tarde demais, começando a pensar que talvez Kika tivesse razão.

Como sempre.

— Foi um trabalho muito pessoal? — ela questionou cautelosa.

— Noah conversou muito comigo enquanto trabalhava no roteiro — Adam explicou — Nós dois trocamos nossas experiências… 

— Com… com a questão do seu pai? — Daisy tentou adivinhar.

— Também — Adam concordou — Mas sobre o casamento em geral…

— O seu não vai acabar do mesmo jeito — Daisy falou confortadora.

Mas soava ridículo demais até em seus próprios ouvidos, seria mais fácil se eles não tivessem um  _ histórico _ , porque se eles fossem apenas amigos, Daisy poderia dizer o que realmente pensava.

Que Adam deveria ter saído daquilo há muito tempo.

Não por ela, ou por eles, ou pelo que eles poderiam ter sido.

Mas por si mesmo.

Ele não estava feliz, e isso era nítido.

Mas eles não eram amigos, e Daisy não tinha o direito de o aconselhar daquela maneira.

Adam não queria pôr a própria felicidade em primeiro lugar, porque ele tinha alguém além de si mesmo para se preocupar.

Era por seu filho, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que ele ainda estava casado.

E ainda que Daisy não concordasse com suas escolhas, Adam era o único que deveria lidar com elas, porque elas eram dele, e de mais ninguém.

Se ele não queria cometer os mesmos erros do pai, e se ele não queria se envolver em uma briga judicial com a esposa, sua única saída era aprender a lidar com aquilo, e conviver com o fato de que não se podia ter tudo na vida.

Ninguém era inteiramente feliz realmente, e se valia a pena, manter seu casamento por seu filho, que ele encontrasse conforto naquilo então.

Mas Daisy também sabia como manter certas decisões era difícil, e como alguns dias eram mais difíceis que outros quando se precisava lutar contra sua própria natureza a cada manhã.

Como alguém que havia estado deprimida por boa parte dos últimos anos, ela poderia muito facilmente compreendê-lo.

E talvez aquela fosse a razão para ele estar ali, porquê mesmo que ele não soubesse tudo que ela havia enfrentado, existia algo entre os dois, muito mais forte e inexplicável do que eles algum dia seriam capazes de explicar, que provavelmente o fazia  _ sentir _ que ela o entendia.

— Você vai desaparecer, não é? — ele perguntou depois de um tempo — Quando as sessões acabarem… não vou ver você de novo, certo? Talvez nunca mais…

— Nós ainda vamos nos esbarrar por aí — Daisy tentou confortá-lo — E quem sabe… não possamos trabalhar juntos de novo algum dia?

— Talvez uma peça? — Adam sugeriu cabisbaixo.

— Eu adoraria isso — Daisy concordou sonhadora.

E eles ficaram em silêncio depois, possivelmente pensando que aquilo nunca aconteceria.

Eles estavam apenas sonhando, porque no fundo sentiam que nunca deixariam de se amar o suficiente para conseguirem estar juntos de novo.

Porque eles voltariam àquele looping doentio e doloroso se trabalhassem juntos outra vez, porque eles não eram fortes o bastante para evitar.

Quando Adam se aproximou para beijá-la, Daisy quis mandar sua consciência ir se foder, porque no fundo ela sabia que eles acabariam daquele exato jeito no instante em que abrira a porta e o deixara entrar.

— É a última vez… — ela murmurou em seus lábios no entanto.

E estava realmente convicta disso, ela se sentia verdadeiramente em processo de cura, mesmo que aquilo fosse uma grande e feia recaída, não aconteceria de novo.

Não aconteceria nunca mais.

Adam quase paralisou quando ouviu suas palavras, porque ela nunca tinha as dito, e talvez ele tivesse medo de quando aquele momento chegasse, mas se era agora, e aquilo seria realmente tudo que ele teria para lembrar, então ele faria valer a pena.

Daisy nunca havia se sentido tão possuída antes, mas enquanto Adam a inclinava sobre o balcão da cozinha, e a fodia como se fosse a primeira vez, ela se permitiu chorar de prazer pelo modo doloroso com que ele a estava segurando.

Eles acabaram indo para o quarto em algum momento, onde Daisy jurou enquanto gozava que nunca havia feito amor com mais ninguém ali além dele.

_ Você não precisava me magoar… _ ela queria dizer,  _ você sabia, no fundo, que eu não seria capaz… _

Porque aquela casa estava impregnada demais com lembranças suas para que ela pudesse cogitar estar lá com outra pessoa além dele.

Por isso todos os seus momentos com Tom haviam sido em outros lugares, por isso ela havia se mudado para a casa dele, e não o contrário.

Por isso ela conseguira voltar para lá quando eles terminaram…

Porque por mais que houvessem lembranças de Adam pintadas em todas as paredes, era saudade, de Tom, o que ela realmente sentia ao deitar na cama sozinha.

Ela não queria pensar em Tom, não sabia porquê estava pensando em Tom, mas da próxima vez em que um orgasmo a atravessara, o "porra" saindo de seus lábios era de completo horror.

Porque ela sentia tanta saudade dele.

Ela queria gritar que estava curada, queria dizer para Adam que o amava, mas… que a paixão havia acabado.

Aquele sexo era bom porquê eles ficavam perfeitos juntos, porque Adam sabia exatamente o que fazer para dar prazer à ela.

E Daisy queria dizer que eles teriam sido felizes juntos, se as coisas fossem diferentes.

Que talvez eles até pudessem um dia, quando estivessem velhos, e o filho de Adam não se importasse mais com a vida amorosa do pai.

_ No futuro _ , ela pensou,  _ ou quem sabe em outra vida. _

Eles seriam felizes juntos.

_ Queria manter uma parte de você comigo _ , Daisy desejou quando eles começaram de novo.

Adam a estava beijando, e suas mãos acariciavam seus seios, fazendo Daisy quase chorar de prazer, e ela queria manter aquilo na memória.

A felicidade que estava sentindo por finalmente estar  _ livre _ , porque aquele sexo cheirava à fim, tinha gosto de fim, mas não era doloroso, porque parecia exatamente como sua primeira vez juntos havia sido.

Por isso ela estava feliz, e por isso queria tanto guardar.

Ela não disse que o amava quando acabou, porque parecia cruel, e uma parte sua nunca estaria pronta para ouvir de volta.

Mas ela o beijou solene, e desejou boa sorte, de um jeito que Adam achou esquisito, mas não questionou.

Aquele tarde havia sido para ele o total oposto do que havia sido para ela, porque tudo era apenas um lembrete de que ela era a mulher de sua vida, mas parecia tanto realmente um fim, que ele não podia evitar sentir dor por isso.

Mas era agridoce, porque se Daisy estava tão pronta para finalmente  _ ir… _ então ele estava feliz por ela.

Ao menos ele nunca mais a faria se sentir terrível, mas isso significava então que agora ele estaria sozinho, e uma parte egoísta sua lamentou quando ouviu o boa sorte sincero dela.

Porque no fundo ele sabia que boa sorte, era exatamente do que precisaria para enfrentar os próximos anos de sua vida.

Porque agora ele carregaria aquela culpa sozinho.

A noite parecia que sua tarde juntos havia sido um sonho, e por mais que eles não se tratassem mal, nenhum dos dois se esforçou para ao menos interagirem.

Daisy chorou no final da sessão, surpreendentemente por emoção realmente, porque tinham tantas lembranças em todas aquelas cenas, tantas coisas que ela havia superado, e ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

E sorrira apenas quando Kika comentara que ela devia estar chorando de desgosto, mas Kathleen, que havia a confortado junto com J.J. ignorara o comentário e tinha os olhos brilhando, como se já estivesse planejando por quanto venderia a história sobre como sua adorável protagonista havia chorado de emoção com o filme incrível que eles haviam feito.

Daisy não ousaria discordar, porque seu treinamento de mídia havia a ensinado a agir como uma boneca de plástico sem ideias próprias, e ela preferia se abster de confrontos com os fãs apaixonados da saga para preservar sua saúde mental.

Coisa que ela estava, para orgulho e alegria de Kika, dando muita atenção e cuidado.

Ela não contara para irmã sobre sua tarde com Adam, porque com certeza seria julgada ferozmente, e se ela estava bem com aquilo, não valeria a pena manchar a boa lembrança que havia criado apenas para que sua irmã pudesse condená-la.

Daisy poderia fazer aquilo sozinha, porque embora estivesse bem, rever Joanne nos próximos dias, e agir como se não soubesse como o marido dela podia fodê-la em dezenas de posições diferentes, era um pouco desprendido demais para alguém que ainda estava em processo de cura.

Processo esse que, ela sabia, seria eterno.

Se sentir bem seria algo pelo qual ela deveria lutar todos os dias da sua vida, mas ela se sentia confiante… e achava que estava pronta para aquilo.

Só havia uma coisa… que ela ainda sentia que precisava resolver, e ela tomara coragem na noite de natal.

Kika perguntou a noite inteira porque ela não estava bebendo, e Daisy queria dizer que era uma nova criatura, e que não apreciava mais os prazeres sombrios que o álcool causava.

Mas a verdade era que ela estava apenas esperando a melhor oportunidade para escapar, pegar seu carro e dirigir até a casa de Tom, onde ele disse dois dias antes que estaria, porque passaria o natal com a família, mas aproveitaria o conforto do próprio lar para esperar a chegada do  _ bom velhinho _ .

E Daisy se sentiria estúpida pela maneira com que gargalhava de cada pequena piada idiota que ele fazia, mas ela estava nervosa demais com o que pretendia para poder apreciar os sintomas ridículos da paixão.

Meia noite e quarenta foi o máximo que ela pôde superar, e quando sua família se revoltara e começara a querer impedí-la de partir, Daisy se viu obrigada a revelar suas verdadeiras intenções.

Kika ficara exultante, e Daisy implorara ajuda ao cunhado para conter a irmã, que a deixara ir somente após enchê-la de abraços e beijos chorosos.

Daisy gargalhou quando sua mãe disse que ela era esperta por decidir fazer aquilo na noite de natal, porque era uma noite mágica, e tudo sempre dava certo em noites de natal. 

Ela não tinha tanta certeza disso, embora quisesse acreditar que sim.

Mas na metade do caminho começara a ficar nervosa demais, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar nervoso, porque ela nem sabia se Tom estaria lá.

Ele disse que iria para casa, mas não especificara quando.

E talvez ela tenha demorado uma eternidade dentro do carro, porque havia começado a nevar, e ela não queria sair do calor confortável do automóvel para dar um passo no escuro frio do que o seu futuro poderia ser.

Quando ela finalmente criou coragem para andar até lá e tocar a campainha, repetiu mentalmente os exercícios de calma que sua terapeuta a havia ensinado, e controlou sua respiração até sentir que seu coração não explodiria dentro do peito.

Tom a encarou obviamente um pouco chocado quando abrira a porta, mas seu sorriso parecia muito contente e sincero, e aqueceu a alma de Daisy o bastante para que ela sorrisse de volta.

— Feliz natal? — ele disse risonho.

E Daisy abriu e fechou os lábios, sem saber se respondia, ou se pedia para entrar.

Mas ela não queria pedir para entrar, não ainda.

Porque ela queria tornar aquele momento significante, e precisava fazer algo antes.

Precisa dizer…

Precisava ser sincera.

— Eu traí você… — ela confessou de uma vez.

E se o sorriso de Tom vacilou, foi apenas para ser substituído por uma estranha expressão de paz, aquilo não era surpreendente afinal, ele sabia… Daisy precisava fazer aquilo apenas para ser sincera, porque não existia remissão sem confissão.

— Eu traí você — ela repetiu, e ele deu um passo em sua direção, engolindo em seco, e a ouvindo atentamente — Nada  _ nunca _ me destruiu mais do que isso… não me peça para dizer o nome dele, não me peça para explicar… porque eu não tenho nada, não tenho como me defender, e eu sei que não é isso que você quer. Tudo… tudo que eu posso te dar é a certeza de que acabou, eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse acabado… porque eu jamais me sentiria digna de estar com você se ainda fosse aquela pessoa, a pessoa capaz de te magoar. Mas eu não sou mais… não sou mais assim, porque eu aprendi a dar valor ao que realmente importa. Eu sei…  _ eu sei _ que nada pode justificar, e não é o que estou tentando fazer, mas você tinha razão, sobre eu não me amar. E eu acho que isso foi uma das grandes razões que me levaram àquilo… porque eu achava que só merecia amor se fosse daquele jeito, se fosse dado aos pedaços, se eu não fosse prioridade, mas… mas eu me amo agora, eu sei o que eu mereço, eu quero merecer, eu me amo, e eu ficaria… ficaria feliz se você ainda pudesse me amar também…

Daisy parou de falar, porque Tom havia se aproximado demais, e estava quase que dividindo a mesma respiração que ela.

Tinha um leve sorriso querendo escapar de seus lábios, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele levou as mãos até seu pescoço e a segurou com carinho.

Ela não precisava que ele dissesse, mas foi bom do mesmo jeito ouvir…

— Eu perdoo você…

E Daisy fechou os olhos antes mesmo que ele a beijasse, ainda aproveitando o espírito natalino para desejar que um dia ela pudesse, verdadeiramente e completamente, perdoar a si mesma também.


	26. Futuro

A dança estava fazendo Daisy se sentir eufórica, e ela não podia evitar gargalhar sempre que Fred a fazia levitar, segurando em sua cintura delicadamente e a rodopiando no ar como se ela não pesasse nada.

Eles se permitiram brincar, porque o ensaio de _Masquerade_ havia sido perfeito, e toda a companhia estava relaxada com o entrosamento e amizade que havia sido criado entre todos após pouco mais de apenas um mês ter passado desde que haviam iniciado a produção.

— Você tem gosto de chiclete — Fred murmurou contra seus lábios quando eles se beijaram de novo.

Daisy gargalhou em seu rosto, e fechou os olhos quando ele fez girar uma última vez antes que aplausos começassem a soar ao seu redor.

Ela podia sentir orgulho escorrendo de si mesma, como as gotas satisfeitas de suor que deslizavam por sua pele, e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha de Izzie quando a garota passou sorridente ao seu lado.

Os murmúrios de "Foi excelente" ou "Foi incrível", a perseguiram enquanto ela andava saltitante até onde Adam estava parado com um sorriso gigante nos lábios, e um pequeno círculo de companheiros contentes foi feito ao seu redor, quase como se todos esperassem sua aprovação ainda mais do que a de Steff.

Ela já estava satisfeita o bastante com o progresso para poder evitar que boa parte da companhia se voltasse para Adam em busca de críticas, Daisy entendia a necessidade de aprovação, ou quem sabe as pessoas só estivessem desesperadas para ouvir a opinião dele porque ele sempre a dava de maneira magistral.

Mas seu sorriso orgulhoso parecia ser o bastante para acalmar os ânimos gerais, e ninguém se deu ao trabalho de discutir termos técnicos sobre a coreografia pois logo foram distraídos pelo anúncio excitante de Fred que gostaria de fazer uma festa à fantasia no seu aniversário.

— Com… — ele acrescentou fazendo um pequeno suspense — Tema musical!

Daisy foi a primeira a bater palminhas para a ideia, e permitiu distraída que Adam a puxasse delicadamente para perto, envolvendo sua cintura com uma mão enquanto levava o rosto até seu pescoço e inalava discretamente.

Adam se sentia um pouco inebriado demais pelo cheiro dela, e pela maneira como sua pele parecia estar brilhando, e não conseguira evitar agir daquela maneira.

Era ótimo que Daisy não o tivesse rechaçado, mas ele pôde senti-la ficando um pouco tensa em seus braços, e apertou os dedos em sua cintura ainda mais, como um reflexo incontido.

Ela suspirou, e Adam meio que sorriu em seu ombro com malícia, de repente se sentindo bem demais por saber o que estava causando nela.

— Deveríamos fazer um concurso! — Ela sugeriu esganiçada.

Adam riu em sua pele, e Daisy o cotovelou enquanto se afastava com pouca dignidade, engolindo em seco e sorrindo de um jeito nervoso enquanto todos a encaravam.

— É uma ideia brilhante! — Fred concordou animado — Podemos oferecer um prêmio…

— E fazer um desfile! — alguém acrescentou sorridente.

— Ou um campeonato de canções? — Izzie sugeriu confiante.

— E o que seria o prêmio? — Adam questionou interessado.

— Que tal ingressos para o met opera? — Fred falou pensativo — A companhia Turned estará fazendo apresentações lá e a venda com certeza vai esgotar em minutos

— Aqueles das vinte músicas mais românticas da história? — Izzie questionou incrédula — É simplesmente o espetáculo mais lindo já criado!

— Acho que vale a disputa então — Daisy brincou.

— Mas… eles não só estarão aqui em Abril? — Adam perguntou parecendo preocupado.

— Sim…

— Quando é seu aniversário? — ele quis saber inquieto.

— Daqui duas semanas e meia — Fred respondeu prontamente.

— Isso é completamente injusto! — alguém reclamou — Mal teremos tempo para conseguir fantasias decentes…

— Mas o aniversário de Daisy é no dia 10 — Adam pronunciou parecendo perdido.

Daisy arqueou uma sobrancelha um pouco surpresa, e todos seguiram seu exemplo, inclinando os rostos confusos e esperando que Adam dissesse o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra.

— Você não quer uma festa também? — ele perguntou a encarando como um filhotinho faminto.

Fred riu anasalado, e Daisy apenas não o estapeou por também não conseguir esconder o riso zombeteiro que escapara de seus lábios.

Izzie fez um som parecido com um "Awn" sarcástico, e Adam foi quem arqueou as sobrancelhas daquela vez, não entendendo como todos podiam ser tão naturalmente indiferentes ao aniversário de Daisy.

— Eu não… não quero uma festa — Daisy esclareceu sorridente — E a festa de Fred é apenas alguns dias depois do meu aniversário, tenho certeza que ele vai me compensar de alguma forma.

— Eu tenho muitas ideias de como fazer isso — Fred brincou malicioso.

— Um enorme pedaço de bolo vai ser suficiente — Daisy ditou rápido o fazendo se inclinar em sua direção e beijar sua bochecha como um fraco pedido de desculpas.

— Mas… você não vai querer nem uma pequena comemoração? — Adam insistiu — Algo na sua casa?

Fred riu com ironia, compreendendo muito bem porque razão Adam estava perguntando aquilo.

Já era de conhecimento geral, que ela nunca o havia convidado para entrar em sua casa, ele a buscou ou deixou diversas vezes na porta, mas nunca passou disso, e metade daquele pequeno círculo já havia feito pelo menos uma piada com a situação desde que Adam se indignara sobre o fato pela primeira vez.

Eles estavam todos em um bar, e Fred murmurara com outro colega sobre a vista magnífica do central park que Daisy tinha da janela do quarto, fazendo Adam arquear uma sobrancelha e perguntar quando ele havia estado lá.

— Ele está lá todos os dias — alguém entregara — Daisy está a ponto de cobrar aluguel.

E as gargalhadas que a própria Daisy soltara só o deixaram ainda mais curioso, por que ela nunca o convidara afinal? Já havia visitado as residências de Adam muito mais que uma única vez, parecia… estranho.

Não ajudava que ela nunca tenha negado que aquilo era de propósito, e Adam possivelmente começaria a ficar obcecado com o assunto se ela não o convidasse logo de uma vez.

— Desista, Driver — Fred brincou — Ela não vai convidar você enquanto seu poster em tamanho real ainda estiver na porta do banheiro dela.

As gargalhadas ao seu redor fizeram Daisy revirar os olhos, e quando todos começaram a se dispersar ela permaneceu ao lado de Adam, pensando que se ele perguntasse ela talvez não fosse capaz de esconder que estava com medo de o convidar para sua casa.

Era estúpido, mas haviam certos hábitos que ela havia demorado com muito custo para perder, e julgando pelo fato de que ela ainda sentia que estava se acostumando com sua nova _amizade_ , dar um passo de cada vez a fazia se sentir em segurança, ainda que fossem passos pequenos demais.

Adam não era um homem impaciente, e com toda certeza era mais curiosidade do que qualquer outra coisa o que o fazia fitá-la desconfiado.

Ele no fundo deveria entender, porque não deveria ser muito difícil adivinhar dado seu histórico, e Daisy sabia que era por isso que ele estava aguentando as piadas em silêncio, e não exigiu um convite para o _chá_ , embora fosse incapaz de evitar sugerir algo como havia acabado de fazer.

— É a primeira vez que passaremos seu aniversário juntos — ele murmurou como se precisasse explicar.

— Oh… — Daisy suspirou compreensiva — Podemos sair para jantar? — ela sugeriu — Com todos os meus amigos — acrescentou desnecessariamente — Eu realmente não me sinto animada para uma festa…

— Você parece animada para festa do Fred — Adam acusou sorridente.

Daisy meio que deu de ombros, e Adam teria revirado os olhos se ela não parecesse tão bonita, e ele não se sentisse tão incapaz de desviar o olhar de seu rosto, nem por um segundo, nem mesmo apenas para fingir zombar e brincar.

— Mas isso é porque a festa de Fred vai ser incrível — Daisy justificou.

— Poderíamos fazer uma festa incrível para você também — Adam rebateu.

— Mas nada seria tão legal como as festas que tive na infância — ela achou justo confidenciar — Ou as que eu ajudo a preparar para os meus sobrinhos, com piscinas de bolinha e pula-pula.

— Então essa é sua definição de diversão? — Adam questionou um pouco encantado além da conta.

— Não me julgue por meus desejos nostálgicos — ela pediu com um biquinho infantil — Estou prestes a completar trinta e cinco anos de existência… 

— Uma existência muito…

— Pense bem em como vai completar essa frase — Daisy ameaçou com um sorriso sagaz.

Entendendo completamente errado a razão para ele ter se calado de repente, ela havia suposto que Adam diria algo obsceno pela maneira com que ele a havia olhado de cima a baixo antes de começar a pronunciar as palavras, e talvez sua consciência o tenha feito frear por conta dos olhos semicerrados e incrédulos de Daisy.

Mas sua pausa permaneceu mesmo após Daisy sorrir, e ela estava prestes a arquear uma sobrancelha confusa quando sua visão foi escurecida por grandes mãos cobrindo seus olhos.

Daisy se assustou e riu esganiçada enquanto levava as próprias mãos para junto daquelas cobrindo seu rosto, e quando a leveza da brincadeira passou ela não precisou se concentrar por nem um segundo para adivinhar quem estava atrás de si.

O sorriso em seus lábios se tornou ainda maior, e quando Tom finalmente a soltou e permitiu que ela virasse o rosto para encará-lo, Daisy suspirou absurdamente alegre enquanto estendia os braços em sua direção para o abraçar.

— Você disse que me ligaria amanhã! — ela fingiu reclamar quando eles se afastaram.

— Eu não resisti fazer uma surpresa, precisava espiar os ensaios — ele justificou sorrindo.

Seus olhos se desviaram para o homem parado ao lado de Daisy, e ela não pôde evitar sentir algo dentro de si revirar enquanto se virava na direção dele também e sorria nervosa.

A mão de Tom foi esticada primeiro, e Adam a aceitou prontamente enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam educadamente.

Daisy estava tentando agir naturalmente, mas ela não pôde evitar o desejo que surgiu em seu interior de desaparecer como fumaça, ou quem sabe enfiar a cabeça no chão.

O silêncio entre os três parecia ensurdecedor, mas Tom sorriu indiferente e Adam pigarreou impassível fazendo Daisy quase engasgar quando engoliu em seco.

— Planos para o fim de semana? — ele perguntou nada inocente enquanto levantava de onde estava escorado — Algo com Charlie talvez?

Daisy mordeu o interior da bochecha, e sorriu desacreditada, piscando repetidamente enquanto negava.

— Nada demais — ela respondeu omissa, lembrando que não havia tido tempo ou coragem para dizer à ele o que pretendia fazer no dia seguinte — E você? — perguntou se esforçando para soar desinteressada.

— Vou visitar minha irmã com as crianças… é aniversário do meu sobrinho.

— Oh… feliz aniversário para ele então — Daisy desejou sorridente — Nos vemos na segunda?

— Nos vemos na segunda — Adam concordou já começando a se afastar.

Dando apenas um aceno com a cabeça e um sorriso fraco como despedida para Tom, que aproveitou a oportunidade de finalmente estar sozinho com Daisy para brincar com ela de maneira mais íntima. 

Adam não pôde deixar de ouvir no entanto, a voz alegre dela comentado sobre os ingredientes que eles poderiam comprar para preparar algum prato britânico idiota em sua casa.

Daisy estava sorrindo para Tom, tentando não pensar que Adam não a havia abraçado antes de ir, mas estava tudo bem, porque aquilo deveria ser um pouco estranho para ele também.

Como rever Joanne havia sido estranho para ela.

Daisy engoliu em seco, pensando em seu encontro no dia seguinte, tentando relembrar porque diabos ela havia decidido fazer aquilo afinal.

Adam desapareceu pela porta de saída, e Daisy suspirou enquanto se esforçava para prestar atenção ao que Tom dizia.

Era ótimo que ele tivesse decidido surpreendê-la mais cedo, talvez aquilo fosse exatamente o que ela precisava para se distrair.

— Eu pretendia ir direto para sua casa — Tom confidenciou quando eles já estavam a caminho.

Daisy franziu o cenho e o encarou confusa, mas logo revirou os olhos compreensiva quando Tom sorriu culpado.

— Kika… — ela murmurou entredentes — Ela teria te dado uma chave se tivesse uma.

— Não a culpe… — ele pediu rindo.

— Por não superar nosso divórcio? — Daisy brincou — Ela é a única pessoa no planeta que ainda não fez isso.

— Eu acho que ela apenas gosta de pensar que ainda tem um irmão — Tom defendeu.

— A amizade de vocês não tem absolutamente nada a ver comigo — Daisy rebateu — Mantenho contato com Harry, mas não fico tramando em segredo para que eles voltem, eu apoio meu novo cunhado!

— Ela vai apoiar você quando você encontrar alguém definitivo — Tom garantiu — Ela gosta muito da Karen, sabia?

— Você devia saber que é falsidade — Daisy avisou brincando — Ela acha que vocês me traíram.

Tom gargalhou ao seu lado, sabendo muito bem que Daisy estava brincando sobre tudo.

Kika não estava tramando para juntá-los outra vez, era apenas confortável continuar agindo como se nada tivesse realmente mudado.

Daisy o acompanhou nas risadas, e os dois logo mudaram de assunto, com Daisy contando todos os detalhes da produção, os novos amigos que havia feito, e ignorando conscientemente demais o quanto estava próxima de Adam.

Os dois possuíam amigos em comum na cidade, e Tom parecia ansioso para revê-los no dia seguinte, aquela tarde ele havia reservado para Daisy.

E ela brincou, fingindo estar lisonjeada, mas começou a pensar que ele parecia tenso demais.

Eles poderiam ter se encontrado no dia seguinte também, mas o fato de que ele havia feito tanta questão de estar sozinho com ela, começou a parecer para Daisy como uma tentativa fraca de se sentir mais seguro sobre algo.

Em sua casa, Tom elogiou cada detalhe da decoração, e quando os dois estavam juntos na cozinha, após ter posto aparentemente todos os assuntos mais importantes em dia, Tom pigarreou nada sútil, e Daisy riu, fingindo se concentrar ainda mais na comida que estava fazendo, enquanto se preparava para o que quer que fosse que ele estava prestes a dizer.

— Então… — ele pronunciou risonho demais.

E Daisy engoliu em seco, de repente consciente de que ele por acaso poderia perguntar sobre Adam, e ela não tinha certeza se estava pronta para aquela conversa naquele instante.

Não quando ela ainda estava se preparando para a que teria no dia seguinte.

— Charlie, huh? — ele pronunciou no segundo seguinte no entanto.

O suspiro de alívio de Daisy saiu muito mais alto do que ela pretendia, e seus olhos desviaram dos ingredientes em suas mãos para o homem parado ao seu lado, que a encarava com uma expectativa sorridente e curiosa.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que o nome havia a feito se sentir aliviada, no instante seguinte tudo voltou para ela como o choque reverso de uma onda grande demais.

— Você não está falando sério — Daisy respondeu com um riso de escárnio.

Tom franziu o cenho, genuinamente surpreso com sua atitude, e Daisy sabia que ele teria levantado as mãos em rendição se elas não estivessem ocupadas.

— O que? — ele insistiu confuso.

Daisy foi quem franziu o cenho daquela vez, e eles se encararam em desafio, Daisy com resquícios de irritação vazando de seus olhos, e Tom com nítida confusão estampada em seu semblante.

Demorou exatos três segundos para que eles caíssem na gargalhada, e Daisy respirasse fundo enquanto decidia mentalmente que não seria ela a levá-los para aquela conversa, Tom deveria perguntar com todas as letras se quisesse tirar algo dela.

— Nome legal, não? — ela brincou indiferente — Pensei que me traria sorte… namorei um Charlie antes de você, você sabe…

— E não trouxe? — Tom insistiu — Sorte?

— Não vou mais sair com ele, se é o que você está perguntando — Daisy confessou sorridente.

— Adam vai ficar feliz de saber isso — ele brincou.

E Daisy engoliu em seco irritada, usando mais força que o necessário para fazer o que estava fazendo, quase batendo tudo com força contra a bancada.

— Para… — ela pediu visivelmente irritada.

— Com o que? — Tom perguntou inocente.

— Foi só por isso que você veio até aqui? — Daisy acusou impaciente e um pouco magoada — Por alguma necessidade estúpida de ter certeza sobre tudo?

— Sobre tudo o que? — Tom rebateu perdendo o sorriso dos lábios.

— Você está louco para dizer, eu sei que você está…

— Dizer o quê?

— Que traí você com ele! Você quer perguntar o nome dele por tudo que está sendo dito sobre nós nos jornais...

— Por que eu perguntaria isso? Você nunca fez questão de esconder.

— Viu só…

— Por que você está na defensiva? Eu não estou acusando você de nada!

— Sua atitude está me acusando! Perguntando sobre minha vida amorosa...

— Nós somos amigos… qual é? Você perguntou sobre a Karen quando começamos a sair…

— Isso é diferente!

— Diferente por quê? Você acha que guardo algum ressentimento ou não torço pela sua felicidade como você torceu pela minha?

E Daisy se sentiu tão estúpida, a mágoa de Tom parecia a estar banhando com vergonha.

— Não… não foi o que eu quis dizer…

— Você precisa parar de se culpar sobre isso, Daisy! — ele pronunciou a interrompendo — Nosso relacionamento acabou, e eu perdoei você de qualquer maneira muito tempo antes disso. Você sabe… _você sabe_ , que não foi por isso que nos separamos.

 _Eu sei…_ , Daisy queria dizer. Mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta, porque Tom a estava encarando com uma quase pena, como se ele estivesse absurdamente surpreso com sua atitude, como se ele não tivesse esperado que Daisy agisse daquela maneira quando ele finalmente a "confrontasse". 

— Eu não vim até aqui para acusar você de nada, ou reabrir feridas que já estão perfeitamente cicatrizadas… Eu só… só queria ter certeza de que você está bem, e feliz. Que você encontrou a pessoa certa, encontrou alguém que pode te fazer _inteiramente_ feliz, como eu não pude…

Porque ela não havia o feito _inteiramente_ feliz, sempre houvera algo entre os dois, no início Daisy culpara seus sentimentos conflitantes por Adam, mas depois, Tom era quem havia feito aquilo.

Ele quis algo de seu relacionamento, que Daisy demorou anos para perceber que não poderia dar.

Ela não queria dar.

Mas ela teria dado para Adam.

A mente de Daisy se tornou vazia, as palavras de Tom penetrando sua mente pareciam estar se conectando como peças de um quebra-cabeças, formando uma grande imagem que finalmente ela podia entender.

— Você vai ser pai… — ela concluiu surpresa, talvez não tanto assim.

Não era uma pergunta, e Tom não fez questão de responder. Ao invés disso ele sorriu, fraco, mas não triste, e Daisy viu, no modo como seus cílios piscaram, ou no jeito que ele engoliu em seco, que seu corpo estava impossivelmente mais relaxado de um segundo para o outro.

— Deus! — ela exclamou tentando não parecer chocada — Eu estou… _muito_ feliz por você — disse depois que eles pareceram passar uma eternidade em silêncio.

— Eu sei — Tom respondeu agradecido.

— De quanto tempo ela está?

— Quinze semanas? — ele sugeriu incerto.

— Um bebê natalino — Daisy concluiu sorrindo, depois de alguns segundos tentando fazer as contas.

— Talvez — Tom concordou divertido — Foi um natal divertido e ele foi… foi muito desejado.

Daisy sorriu, lembrando de quando havia feito desejos em natais também.

Um desejo especificamente, havia demorado mais do que os outros, mas naquele instante ela sentia como se ele finalmente estivesse se realizando.

Não havia mais espaço dentro de si mesma para a culpa, ou qualquer sentimento ruim que pudesse ser provindo de seus arrependimentos.

Tom estava bem, estava feliz, _inteiramente_ feliz.

Tudo que aconteceu entre os dois estava enterrado, não fazia mais diferença, ele não se importava mais.

Ela acabou se aproximando dele alguns instantes depois, e ele sorriu enquanto ela envolvia os braços ao redor de seus ombros para o abraçar e o parabenizar, verdadeiramente feliz.

— Estou _muito_ feliz por você! — ela repetiu enquanto o apertava.

— Eu sei… — Tom respondeu risonho devolvendo seu abraço com afinco — Eu só quero que você saiba que torço muito pela sua felicidade também…

— Eu… eu sei — Daisy garantiu se afastando — Eu não quis insinuar que você não ficaria feliz por mim se…

— Se você e Adam ficarem juntos — ele completou quando ela não conseguiu.

E Daisy fechou os olhos com força, internalizando que estava tudo bem, que aquilo não era uma acusação, que eles haviam se amado o suficiente para ficarem realmente felizes com a felicidade um do outro… não importava como, ou com quem.

Quando Tom foi embora, horas depois, Daisy se jogou no sofá com um de seus antigos álbuns de fotografia no colo, imagens específicas a fazendo sentir uma dor nostálgica, quase saudade por algo que ela nunca teria.

Mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada, e ela apenas sorriu, pensando com carinho que agora ele teria aquilo com a pessoa certa, alguém que realmente queria viver _tudo_ com ele.

Enviar uma mensagem para Adam pareceu a mais natural das decisões, mesmo que estivesse tarde demais, e ele muito provavelmente estivesse dormindo.

Daisy achou justo enviar _"Charlie?",_ somente para importuná-lo como ele havia tentado importuná-la, e Adam compreendeu muito bem a simples palavra, pois apenas respondera com um emoji risonho.

Antes que Daisy pudesse acusá-lo de ter treze anos de idade, Adam enviou uma foto de seus filhos dormindo juntos, seus pequenos rostos inclinados um sobre o outro como se eles estivessem se usando como apoio.

 _"Se seu objetivo era me distrair… funcionou muito bem!",_ Daisy respondeu, acrescentando dezenas de emojis com olhos de coração.

 _"Devia ter convidado você para vir comigo…",_ Adam enviou aleatoriamente, _"Você se divertiria, é uma festa infantil",_ acrescentou no minuto seguinte quando Daisy ainda não o havia respondido.

Ela estava encarando as mensagens pensativa, querendo dizer que talvez depois de seu encontro no dia seguinte com a mãe das crianças, quem sabe eles pudessem fazer aquilo juntos.

Mas ela ainda não queria dizer para ele o que pretendia, embora Adam tivesse uma leve ideia do que se passava pela mente de Daisy quando pedira o número de sua ex, ele provavelmente não achava que ela poria tudo em prática tão cedo.

 _"Lembre de nadar na piscina de bolinhas amanhã por mim",_ foi como ela o respondeu.

 _"Pensarei em você em cada mergulho",_ foi o texto que brilhou no telefone de Daisy.

Ela sorriu, suspirando derrotada enquanto pensava em todas as coisas estúpidas que gostaria de dizer para ele, todas as brincadeiras maliciosas que ela estava começando a querer fazer o tempo inteiro.

_"Eu nunca não estou pensando em você"_

Daisy mordeu os lábios, seu coração batendo acelerado dentro de seu peito por causa de uma única mensagem idiota.

Não deveria ser assim depois de todos aqueles anos, seu estômago não deveria esquentar, e milhões de borboletas não deveriam bater asas dentro dele.

Mas ela sentia que estava vivendo tudo de novo, exceto que daquela vez tudo era diferente, não haviam receios ou medos de não ser correspondida, Adam estava realmente solteiro, e não existiam dúvidas reais sobre o que eles significavam um para o outro.

E aquela frase finalmente ganhara um novo significado em sua mente, Daisy não possuía mais o bilhete que Adam havia deixado naquela noite em sua casa, mas ela poderia lembrar das palavras exatas se quisesse, quase sem esforço algum, como se tivesse acabado de lê-las.

Por muitos anos, elas significaram algo ruim, a lembrança de um momento que quase a havia destruído, mas agora Daisy apenas se sentia boba e terrivelmente apaixonada, tão absurdamente convicta de que tudo era real.

Adam nunca _não_ estava pensando nela, do mesmo jeito que ela nunca _não_ estava pensando nele.

Eles viviam nos pensamentos um do outro, não como inquilinos ou intrusos inconvenientes, mas sim como se fossem senhorios de suas mentes, que haviam tomado posse porque eram tão desejados.

 _"Você dormiu?",_ ele perguntou instantes depois.

 _"Não",_ foi tudo que Daisy respondeu.

_"O que você está fazendo?"_

Ela sorriu, se sentindo ainda mais estúpida por suas bochechas terem esquentado de um segundo para o outro, a mensagem dele parecendo possuir uma pergunta subliminar.

Daisy pensou em responder um simples _"Boa noite, Adam!",_ talvez acompanhado de um emoji sorridente para explanar que ela havia compreendido suas intenções.

Mas havia algo dentro de si se revirando animado, uma excitação divertida que a fazia sentir muito mais jovem do que realmente era.

 _"Estou pensando em você",_ ela respondeu com os dedos trêmulos.

Seu telefone começou a vibrar em suas mãos praticamente no segundo seguinte, e Daisy quase o deixou cair no próprio rosto quando leu o nome de Adam brilhando na tela.

Ela demorou meio minuto inteiro para atender, e quando o fez prendeu os lábios em uma linha fina para evitar sorrir alto demais.

Adam suspirou do outro lado antes mesmo de dizer "Olá", e Daisy fechou os olhos com força, como se pudesse evitar seus pensamentos de se formarem em uma direção sombria.

— Olá… — ela respondeu em um sussurro.

— Como foi sua noite? — Adam quis saber.

— Foi boa — Daisy respondeu simplesmente — Consegui organizar algumas coisas que ainda estavam uma bagunça aqui em casa.

— Sozinha? — ele perguntou nada sútil.

— Sim… sozinha — Daisy respondeu sorrindo — E a sua?

— Cansativa — ele confidenciou risonho — As crianças estavam animadas demais pelo dia de amanhã.

— Demoraram para pegar no sono? 

— Sim, mas agora estão tão quietas como pequenas pedras.

— E… e você não deveria estar dormindo também? — ela questionou baixinho — Eu não acordei você com a minha mensagem não é? — acrescentou preocupada quando se deu conta de que poderia ter feito.

— Não, não — Adam negou rindo — Eu estava acordado… 

Eles ficaram em silêncio depois disso, e Daisy tentou se controlar por no máximo cinco segundos antes de cair na gargalhada.

— Do que você está rindo? — Adam perguntou curioso, não conseguindo evitar rir junto com ela pelo maneira contagiante que ela soava.

— Desculpa — Daisy pediu rindo sem fôlego — Eu não sei mais fazer isso.

— Fazer o quê? — ele quis saber rindo confuso.

— Flertar — Daisy explicou se controlando, embora sua voz ainda estivesse soando risonha demais para o seu gosto — Não sei flertar pelo telefone. 

— É isso que estamos fazendo? — Adam brincou malicioso.

— _Argh…_ não fique convencido!

— Eu não estou! — Adam garantiu se defendendo.

E ela revirou os olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, pareceu certo, mais como se ela quisesse zombar de si mesma.

— Nós… nós não temos mais idade para isso…

— Eu ainda me sinto bem jovem se você quer saber — Adam discordou risonho — E você… você ainda parece como um tipo divino de mulher para mim.

— Você… — Daisy começou a falar devagar depois de respirar fundo — É realmente muito bom nisso.

Os dois sorriram juntos daquela vez, e Daisy suspirou enquanto ponderava sobre não desligar nunca.

— Todos esses anos — Adam murmurou depois de alguns instantes — E você ainda parece não ter a menor noção do quão…

— Do quão? — Daisy repetiu curiosa quando ele não continuou.

— Do quão gostosa você é — Adam concluiu prontamente.

— Talvez eu tenha — Daisy brincou — Mas goste de te provocar…

— Você esperou doze anos para dizer isso não foi? — Adam acusou rindo.

— Nah… eu não tinha noção dos meus poderes de sedução doze anos atrás.

— Você está tentando me seduzir? — ele rebateu.

— Ainda não — ela achou justo admitir.

— _Inferno…_ vai ser muito fácil quando você realmente tentar — ele confessou atordoado.

— O celibato tem deixado você sensível demais? — Daisy não conseguiu evitar brincar.

— _Você_ tem me deixado sensível demais… 

— Você me deixa sensível demais também — Daisy confessou fechando os olhos — Hoje de manhã… hoje de manhã eu senti que derreteria quando sua mão tocou minha cintura…

— Eu quis fazer aquilo o ensaio inteiro, sabia? Vendo você dançar… _droga_ , você tem ideia de quantas vezes eu quis implorar para que Fred trocasse de papel comigo?

— Você não ousaria…

— Para poder beijar você? E dançar com você do jeito que ele dança?

Daisy suspirou, sentindo como se asas brancas a estivessem levando inconscientemente para além das nuvens, tinha luz dourada banhando sua alma, e ela se sentia tão bem, tão em paz.

— Você pode me beijar… — ela disse em um sussurro excitado — E pode dançar comigo quando quiser.

Adam xingou baixinho, e Daisy meio que sorriu entendendo sua frustração. 

Ela estava falando aquilo agora, por telefone, quando eles estavam distantes e Adam não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

— Você é uma mulher cruel… — ele brincou em um murmúrio desesperado — Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— _Uhum…_ — foi tudo que Daisy conseguiu responder.

— O que você está fazendo? — Adam perguntou incisivo.

— Nada… — Daisy garantiu fraca — Você… você quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

— _Porra…_ Daisy… eu quero que você me diga… me diga o que está sentindo.

— A minha pele… — Daisy tentou começar a dizer — Estou sentindo minha pele formigar… porque sua voz… sua voz me deixa arrepiada.

— Queria tanto pôr minhas mãos em você agora...

— Eu posso… posso fazer isso por você — Daisy ofereceu — Me diga onde… onde você quer me tocar.

Adam xingou outra vez, e Daisy sorriu impossivelmente emocionada, quase agradecida por eles estarem fazendo aquilo daquele jeito, começando da maneira que eles deveriam ter feito desde o segundo em que se reencontraram, embora fosse devagar.

Ela fez tudo o que ele a disse para fazer prontamente, levando os dedos até a blusa fina que estava usando para dormir, e arrastando a barra para cima, até deixar sua barriga totalmente exposta.

Deslizando os dedos pela própria pele até se sentir ainda mais efervescente, obedecendo cada um de seus comandos, e sorrindo convencida a cada elogio obsceno que Adam fazia sobre seu corpo.

Ela estava tão molhada, e não se importou em dizer aquilo para Adam, mesmo sabendo que ele também ficaria convencido demais sobre o fato, não importava, porque a promessa que ele fizera ao ouvi-la deixara Daisy tonta o suficiente para esquecer qualquer uma de suas preocupações.

— Você é muito mandão, sabia? — Daisy provocou sonolenta.

O orgasmo havia a deixado contente e cansada, e ela havia rido quando Adam a convocara para um encontro adequado na segunda-feira.

— Olha quem fala — Adam provocou igualmente sonolento.

Porque Daisy havia insistido para que ele fizesse aquilo com ela, porque ela queria o ouvir também.

E se os sons ofegantes que Adam fazia enquanto se masturbava não derreteram seu cérebro, o _"Eu te amo",_ atordoado que ele soltara ao gozar com certeza havia feito.

— Isso foi romântico — Daisy não pôde evitar brincar desconcertada quando eles haviam acabado.

— Você não vai fingir que não me conhece quando voltarmos ao trabalho como se estivéssemos na sétima série não é?

— Infelizmente não sou tão maquiavélica — Daisy garantiu sorridente.

— E você ainda vai estar na minha vida amanhã de manhã? — ele perguntou, como Daisy já estava se acostumando a ouvi-lo dizer.

— E por todas as manhãs depois dela — foi como ela o respondeu.

— _Isso_ foi romântico — Adam rebateu brincando.

— Você desperta o pior em mim — Daisy respondeu fingindo bufar.

— Vamos ter um encontro — Adam ditara alguns segundos depois — Um encontro de verdade.

Porém quando Daisy o chamara de mandão, ela não estava se referindo apenas àquele instante, mas também à todos os momentos em que Adam havia ordenado onde e como exatamente ela deveria se tocar, tornando quase impossível para Daisy não o obedecer e se torturar lentamente, até estar quase implorando entre gemidos para que ele a permitisse gozar.

E foi absurdamente fácil conversar com ele até cair no sono, Daisy não achava que as coisas ficariam estranhas entre eles, porque ela esperava que tudo na verdade apenas se tornasse mais fácil, especialmente levando em conta a conversa que teria no dia seguinte.

Ela acordou absurdamente atordoada no entanto, embora tivesse tido uma excelente noite de sono, e a conversa com Adam a tivesse distraído o suficiente para quase esquecer o que pretendia, seu celular vibrando ao lado de seu rosto quase a fizera vomitar o próprio coração assustada.

Ainda era cedo o bastante para que Daisy não estivesse atrasada, mas não o suficiente para que ela se sentisse segura.

Ela sentia que precisaria da manhã inteira para se preparar, mas tendo dormido e esquecido de pôr o despertador, agora ela tinha apenas pouco mais de duas horas antes de precisar sair de casa para seu encontro.

Daisy praticamente pulou da cama e correu pela casa para se arrumar, querendo bater no próprio rosto sempre que sentia as próprias pernas fraquejarem nervosas.

Ela ignorou as mensagens de bom dia de Adam, apenas porque sentia que gritaria eufórica de alguma maneira se entrasse em contato com ele naquela manhã.

Pontualmente ela chegou ao lugar onde havia marcado com Joanne para almoçar, querendo estar pronta para quando a outra mulher chegasse, mas ela já estava lá, como algum tipo de deusa orgulhosa, observando a vista, e parecendo estar acima de todos.

Ela não percebeu a presença de Daisy até que a mesma estivesse próxima o suficiente para ser observada, e não levantou de onde estava altivamente sentada, embora tenha recebido e correspondido com educação aos beijos que Daisy a dera antes de se acomodar em sua frente.

— Eu confesso que fiquei um pouco chocada com seu convite — Joanne começou a falar calma — Embora não exatamente surpresa… dada sua _amizade_ com Adam.

Daisy abriu e fechou os lábios nervosa, dias antes ela havia planejado todo um discurso para dizer, pelo menos havia tentado na verdade.

Mas ali, parada em frente à ela, Daisy se deu conta de que não importava.

Ela lembrava de ter dito uma vez para Adam que as desculpas dele eram por ele, e não por ela, e se ela pedisse desculpas para Joanne àquela altura da vida, estaria fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, buscando redenção e perdão da pessoa que havia magoado, quando na verdade… ela era a única que poderia se perdoar por aquilo.

Daisy lembrou então do motivo real que a levara até ali, e respirou fundo enquanto se preparava para pedir, não perdão, mas certo tipo de _permissão_.

— Acho que nenhuma de nós imaginou isso… não levando em conta como nossa última _conversa_ se desenrolou — Daisy respondeu.

Joanne engoliu em seco, e Daisy podia jurar que ela quase sorrira arrependida, mas o momento passou depressa, e ela logo voltou a encara-la com tranquilidade, nada forçada se Daisy realmente se esforçasse para notar.

— Você tem uma memória muito boa — Joanne supostamente elogiou.

— Eu tive uma crise de ansiedade por causa daquilo — Daisy admitiu não conseguindo esconder o rancor na própria voz — Eu quase…

Ela se calou, pensando que de todas as pessoas, não seria justo para aquela que Daisy admitira aquilo, o medo que ela sentira quando pensara que _perderia tudo_.

— Não importa… — ela se apressou em dizer — Não é por isso que estou aqui agora.

— Por que você está aqui agora afinal? — Joanne quis saber genuinamente curiosa.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas… — Daisy explicou o mais humildemente possível — Não acho que é o que você quer ouvir, e não acho que você me perdoaria de qualquer maneira… Eu e Adam… somos amigos, e eu não vou mentir para você dizendo que seremos apenas isso para sempre.

— Não seria a primeira vez, não é mesmo? — ela não pôde evitar pronunciar com ironia.

— Seria a primeira vez de verdade — Daisy achou justo esclarecer.

— E por que você tem necessidade de me dizer isso? — ela perguntou ácida — É a minha permissão o que você procura?

— De certa forma… — Daisy tentou responder.

— Adam é um homem crescido, você de todas as pessoas, devia saber que ele não se importa se o relacionamento de vocês vai me atingir ou não…

— Isso não é verdade — Daisy rebateu um pouco nervosa, não conseguindo esconder a tristeza na própria voz ao tentar defender Adam.

— Eu acho que posso julgar sozinha o que é ou não verdade sobre meu ex marido.

— Mesmo se fosse — ela tentou outra vez — _Eu_ me importo em como nosso relacionamento vai atingir você.

— Você não acha que é um pouco tarde demais para isso? Não acha que deveria ter pensado nisso… não sei… uns dez anos atrás?

— Eu _pensei_ nisso! Nós dois pensamos nisso e por isso não ficamos juntos…

— Obrigada? — Joanne respondeu sarcástica — Isso era o que você queria de mim? Um agradecimento por não ter destruído meu casamento antes?

— Eu quero… de algum modo — Daisy começou a dizer se esforçando para permanecer calma — Descobrir uma maneira de nos darmos bem — e aquilo pareceu surpreender Joanne o suficiente para fazê-la arquear as sobrancelhas surpresa — Porque eu e Adam… não sei se seremos algo algum dia, mas ainda que sejamos apenas amigos… vocês tem filhos juntos, uma família. Adam os ama mais que tudo, e eu os acho incríveis… só não quero… não quero deixar você desconfortável com a minha presença.

Joanne lambeu os lábios pensativa, e pareceu estudar o rosto de Daisy por longos segundos, como se estivesse procurando alguma mentira em suas expressões.

Quando ela voltou a falar, foi de um jeito absurdamente calmo, mas tão magoado que Daisy sentiu como se seu coração estivesse partindo apenas por ouvir sua voz.

— Você não tem a menor noção de como me faz sentir não é? — ela perguntou quebrada.

— Eu tenho — Daisy discordou igualmente magoada — Eu tenho, porque já faz um tempo que tenho me esforçado para aprender a conviver com meu divórcio. E ontem… ontem meu ex marido veio me visitar para me contar que vai ser pai… — ela sorriu quando sentiu lágrimas esquentarem seus olhos — Eu sei… sei exatamente como você se sente. Mesmo que não estejamos mais juntos, mesmo que não tenha dado certo, e a paixão tenha acabado, mesmo que eu ainda o ame de alguma forma… dói. Mas é por amá-lo, e querer o melhor para ele, que posso conviver com isso. Posso conviver com o fato de que ele construiu uma nova família em meses, depois de ter passado anos tentando construir uma comigo.

— É diferente — Joanne discordou baixinho — Eu passei os últimos quinze anos da minha vida vendo ele se apaixonar por você, lentamente, como um câncer crônico me destruindo aos poucos. Ele se arrependeu de ter casado comigo no segundo em que conheceu você, e esse dia estava sendo criado entre todos nós por todos esses anos… não foi do dia para a noite, não foi por alguém que acabou de aparecer, foi por você… foi sempre você.

— Isso não é verdade — Daisy tentou defender de novo — Ele não se arrependeu de ter casado com você, ele jamais se arrependeria… porque o casamento de vocês trouxe a melhor coisa que ele poderia ter na vida… ele nunca se arrependeria dos filhos que vocês tiveram juntos.

— Ele poderia tê-los tido com você…

— Não, não poderia… 

E Daisy não precisou dizer mais do que isso para que Joanne parecesse finalmente entender sua dor, sua postura mudara de um segundo para o outro, mas felizmente não era pena o que Daisy via banhando seu olhar.

Na verdade, era compreensão, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o que parecia estar ditando suas feições.

Toda sua atitude, incluindo até seu tom de voz se tornaram diferentes depois disso.

— Eu… eu sinto muito — ela pronunciou verdadeiramente empática.

— Está tudo bem — Daisy garantiu com um sorriso fraco.

E aproveitou a breve pausa para limpar os próprios olhos marejados, enquanto Joanne a observava e parecia tomar uma decisão difícil. 

— Olhe… — ela começou a dizer devagar — Eu não viria até aqui se não pensasse de certo modo o mesmo que você — admitiu — Se não entendesse a necessidade de nos darmos bem. Eu o amo, o amarei para sempre, ele é o pai dos meus filhos, e foi muito mais do que um companheiro durante todos esses anos. Eu quero que ele seja feliz, independente de como a felicidade dele me magoe…

— Eu sinto muito — Daisy pediu a interrompendo — Eu nunca quis… nunca quis magoar você. Eu preferia… nunca tê-lo conhecido, e sei que não é o que você quer ouvir, mas… me perdoe… de verdade, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo…

— Ainda estaríamos no mesmo lugar — Joanne a cortou.

— Mas nenhuma de nós teria se magoado…

— É… algumas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas.

— Se vale de consolo… eu realmente não esperava me reaproximar dele de novo algum dia… o que vivemos, estava acabado, há muito tempo…

— Ainda assim você ligou para ele um ano depois que nos encontramos… e me fez pensar que estavam juntos por todo aquele tempo. Porque ele veio me questionar… você sabe, sobre o que eu havia dito para você.

— Eu sinto muito… — Daisy pediu absurdamente culpada — Mas não estávamos, eu juro! Eu só liguei para ele por…

Ela se calou, e engoliu em seco enquanto tentava se controlar.

— Eu só contei para ele porque precisava pedir de novo… eu não conseguia conviver com aquilo — ela reformulou.

— Eu nunca o vi — Joanne admitiu a interrompendo — E Adam definitivamente já tinha o apagado há muito tempo.

Daisy quase ofegou absurdamente aliviada, aquilo era algo com que ela havia aprendido a conviver por todos aquele anos.

Aquela duvida sombria e angustiante de que Adam havia mentido, e pior do que aquilo, que Joanne o tinha de algum modo, e poderia a expor a qualquer momento.

Havia se tornado um buraco tão profundo em seu ser, que ela quase aprendera a viver com ele, meio que tentando deixar para lá para evitar se corroer completamente em ansiedade.

— Eu sinto muito — Joanne a surpreendeu dizendo hesitante — Pelo o que eu disse à você… eu não… não tinha direito de me intrometer no que vocês fizeram quando não estávamos juntos.

— Como… como você sabia? — foi tudo que Daisy conseguiu perguntar.

— Quando Adam enviou para você por email… havia um computador na nossa casa com a mesma conta conectada, mas… eu realmente nunca fiz nada a respeito. E quando ele disse que o apagou… eu acreditei nele.

— Eu também — Daisy respondeu ainda um pouco atordoada — Até você me fazer pensar que não.

— Eu sinto muito — Joanne repetiu sincera.

E Daisy suspirou enquanto sacudia a cabeça compreensiva, e engolia em seco, disposta a finalmente esquecer tudo aquilo, de preferencia deixar tudo enterrado no passado.

— Está tudo bem — ela respondeu, de repente se sentindo muito mais aliviada do que imaginou que fosse capaz de se sentir — Eu sei… sei que não podemos ser amigas, mas eu espero… espero realmente que possamos zerar tudo isso, e construir uma boa convivência, daqui para a frente.

Joanne, talvez não tão surpreendentemente assim, sorriu.

— Você realmente pensa muito mal de mim se acha que não podemos ser amigas — ela sorriu confiante.

E parecia muito à Daisy que seu objetivo era apenas provar que ela estava errada, mas ela não seria aquela a ir contra seu desafio, não quando ela parecia verdadeiramente disposta a tentar.

Daisy sabia que seria difícil, e que talvez nunca se concretizasse, mas ela esperava, com todo seu coração, que um dia realmente não houvessem mais mágoas entre elas.

No domingo, nada surprendentemente, ela ainda estava pensando no almoço que havia tido com ela no dia anterior.

Joanne havia se formado em Julliard junto com Adam, e entendia muito mais de teatro do que Daisy jamais sonharia algum dia.

O assunto em comum fez a tarde passar correndo facilmente, e elas até poderiam fingir que não eram nada além de novas conhecidas conversando sobre a alta temporada de espetáculos da cidade.

Mas Daisy tinha medo de nunca realmente se sentir a vontade ao lado dela, exceto que culpa não era mais o que a amedrontava.

Joanne era apenas uma crítica severamente sincera, e Daisy estava começando a entender de onde toda a opinião magistral de Adam sobre tudo havia surgido, além disso ela era absurdamente intimidante, e fazia Daisy se sentir jovem da pior maneira possível.

Mas se ela pudesse admitir, havia de certo modo, gostado dela.

Ela havia entendido finalmente porque Adam passara tantos anos casado, e apenas sentia muito por como o universo as havia conectado.

Elas poderiam ter sido boas amigas em alguma outra vida, mas por enquanto, era suficiente ter deixado a hostilidade para trás.

No início da noite ela se surpreendeu com uma mensagem chorosa de Adam praticamente implorando para que ela fosse em sua casa, Daisy ficou um pouco confusa, já que eles haviam combinado de se ver apenas na segunda, mas não reclamou do desespero dele, estando igualmente saudosa demais desde seu telefone na madrugada de sábado.

Daisy se arrumara prontamente, e estava disposta a não pular no pescoço de Adam assim que o visse, talvez com algumas ressalvas, pedir que eles fossem devagar daquele vez.

Eles não precisavam agir desesperadamente como se não tivessem tempo para nada, eles poderiam ser calmos, e pacientes.

Mas assim que o vira, ela pareceu esquecer tudo que havia planejado durante a curta viagem até sua casa, e envolvera os braços ao redor dos ombros dele naturalmente enquanto o puxava para um beijo nada casto.

Adam no entanto se afastou sorridente antes que Daisy tivesse oportunidade de aprofundar o ato, e seu semblante implorava desculpas, deixando Daisy absurdamente confusa até ouvir um pequeno grito animado e uma pequena criatura vestida de dinossauro correr em sua direção e abraçar suas pernas.

— Dazzle! — Josie exclamou animada.

Daisy sorriu arregalando os olhos chocada para Adam enquanto se inclinava para abraçar a garotinha e pegá-la no colo, Abe logo apareceu no corredor animado, mas se aproximou de Daisy com bastante educação para abraça-la.

— Viu só, eu ensinei ela a não chamar mais você de "Você-sabe-quem" — Adam disse orgulhoso.

— Obrigada por isso? — Daisy respondeu sorrindo, ainda confusa demais com toda a situação.

— A mãe deles comentou que vocês conversaram — Adam contou baixinho, quase emocionado demais enquanto eles se dirigiam para dentro de casa devagar.

— Comentou? — Daisy perguntou fingindo indiferença.

— Comentou — foi tudo que Adam respondeu ainda contente demais.

Daisy sorriu em sua direção, mas Adam de repente ficou sério, nervoso até, com medo de que aquilo fosse demais para Daisy.

— Eu não sabia… não sabia se você queria vê-los — ele se apressou em se explicar — Eu pensei que você gostaria da surpresa… eles estavam muito animados para te reencontrar.

— Eu adorei, Adam! — Daisy garantiu, se aproximando com naturalidade para selar seus lábios sorridente.

E Adam não teve tempo de insistir na dúvida, porque Daisy logo estava sendo puxada por seu filho mais velho, que queria mostrar à ela a nova decoração de seu quarto.

Daisy se mostrou absurdamente interessada e deslumbrada, como se não tivesse escolhido cada pequeno detalhe sozinha, e Adam estava começando a pensar que a chamaria de Dazzle também, como seus filhos estavam fazendo.

Os quatro acabaram jogando twister na sala, mesmo que Josie ainda fosse jovem para entender que não deveria trocar as cores, ou pequena demais para alcançar um circulo mais distante sem que Daisy a ajudasse a se equilibrar.

Horas depois um filme finalmente pareceu os entreter o bastante para que eles deitassem tranquilos com as cabeças apoiadas nas pernas de Daisy, e quando caíram no sono, Adam se desculpou e garantiu que aquilo era apenas por Daisy ser uma novidade.

— Eles vão parar de pular em você como pequenos coalas quando se acostumarem com sua presença — ele sussurrou ao lado dela.

— Eu não me importo realmente — Daisy sussurrou de volta, feliz demais consigo mesma para evitar não sorrir como o coringa enquanto Adam se inclinava em sua direção e beijava seus lábios contente.

Quando a campainha tocou, as crianças nem ao menos se mexeram, dormindo como pedras, mas Daisy ouviu a voz de Joanne dizendo "Estou aqui" quando Adam atendeu o interfone.

Ela teve de o ajudar a descer com as crianças, e Joanne não parecia nada surpresa ou incomodada quando Daisy a ofereceu a filha mais nova que levava nos braços.

— Obrigada, Daisy — ela agradeceu enquanto Adam já estava pondo Abe com cuidado no banco de trás do carro dela — Espero que eles não tenham dado trabalho.

— Não, eles são ótimos! — Daisy garantiu — Adorei passar um tempo com eles. Obrigada, Jo… se… se eu posso chamar você de Jo… — acrescentou um pouco constrangida.

— Você pode — Joanne respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Ela se afastou para pôr a filha ao lado do irmão, e acenou para Adam quando ele voltou para junto de Daisy na porta, desejando boa noite para os dois antes de entrar no carro e partir.

Adam ficou por quase um minuto inteiro sorrindo para a rua por onde o carro havia partido, e Daisy estava prestes a acariciar seu ombro compreensiva quando ele virou em sua direção e praticamente a atacou.

Daisy sorriu contra seus lábios quando ele a beijou desesperado, mas logo estava envolvendo seus ombros com os braços e levando os dedos aos seus cabelos enquanto Adam apertava todo seu corpo com as mãos e enfiava a língua na sua boca.

 _Isso_ , Daisy pensou sorridente, _era onde estávamos destinados a estar_.

 _Era aqui que a vida queria nos levar, por todos esses anos, por todos os caminhos tortuosos…,_ lá era onde ela sabia que havia nascido para estar.

— Obrigado — Adam murmurou em seus lábios quando eles se afastaram devagar — Por estar aqui…

— Eu preciso ir… — Daisy murmurou sorridente se afastando ainda mais.

— Sobe mais um pouco — Adam pediu manhoso demais.

— Eu não posso — Daisy negou ainda sorrindo, não se sentindo nada mal pela maneira desesperada em que ele parecia estar — Pedi um táxi antes de descermos, ele já deve estar chegando.

— Como vou conseguir dormir?

— Espero que bem, ou Steff vai te matar se você chegar como um zumbi no ensaio amanhã de manhã. E você não pode morrer… porque temos um encontro a noite.

— Deus! Temos um encontro! — ele exclamou absurdamente animado.

— É, temos um encontro — Daisy respondeu voltando a beijá-lo contente.

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente como adolescentes fugitivos numa calçada qualquer, e Adam beijou sua testa como um carinho especial quando o táxi finalmente chegou.

— Vou amar você direito dessa vez — ele prometeu antes de a beijar de novo.

— Eu sei — ela respondeu feliz.

E quando já estava no carro, sem dar oportunidade para Adam responder, Daisy baixou o vidro da janela e sorriu enquanto dizia a última coisa que o faria ter ainda mais certeza de que tudo estava bem.

— Boa noite, Douglas.


	27. Futuro

Fred estava sentado na frente dos dois, rindo descaradamente enquanto comia um pacote inteiro de doces.

Daisy já estava com um pouco de pena de Adam, o trabalho nela se resumia em apenas prender a peruca cacheada de um jeito que não caísse de forma alguma enquanto ela estivesse dançando e rodopiando pelo palco.

Com Adam as coisas se complicavam mais um pouco, havia a prótese e pelo menos um quilo e meio de maquiagem em seu rosto, e embora ele fosse profissional demais para reclamar, Daisy sabia que ele já deveria estar se arrependendo, listando mentalmente os prós de interpretar o fantasma da ópera na Broadway para se manter firme.

Quase uma hora depois, Steff reclamou que ainda parecia demasiadamente falso, e o maquiador tratou logo de culpar o cabelo longo demais de Adam.

— Se ele diminuísse… um ou dois dedos — ele sugeriu.

Adam soltou um som de desgosto, e Daisy não pôde evitar rir, ela tinha dito, naquela mesma manhã, que ele deveria cortar o cabelo antes que alguém o parasse na rua e pedisse um autógrafo no nome de um dos vocalistas do Extreme.

Um exagero, já que o cabelo dele não chegava nem até os ombros, mas Adam entrou na brincadeira mesmo assim, e gargalhou divertido enquanto sacudia o rosto para fazer o cabelo balançar.

— Você apenas quer me ver parecendo um Ben Solo de meia idade — ele acusou enquanto ela passava as mãos por seus fios macios.

— Você sabe… ano que vem seremos obrigados a participar de algum evento idiota para comemorar os dez anos do final da saga… estou tentando preparar seu coração.

— Eu passei toda a última década pensando em uma desculpa para evitar isso…

— E encontrou algo plausível?

— Agenda lotada — ele sugeriu nada convencido.

— Não vai funcionar duas vezes — Daisy avisou rindo.

— Hey… eu estava ocupado de verdade naquele ano! — Adam se defendeu.

— Certo… e você na verdade não queria apenas me evitar…

— Por que eu iria querer fazer isso? — Adam questionou fingindo estar genuinamente confuso.

Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas e inclinou o rosto para o lado, mas Adam foi salvo por Fred que os interrompeu rindo avisando que eles teriam que fazer testes de maquiagem naquela tarde.

— Seu cabelo deve estar parecendo um ninho com ovos podres em baixo dessa prótese — Fred pronunciou para ninguém em particular.

Mas Adam olhou para ele mesmo assim e quase grunhiu, fazendo com que um "pedaço de seu “rosto" descolasse de sua bochecha, e Daisy caiu na gargalhada ao seu lado, mesmo que estivesse começando a pensar que seu cabelo deveria estar parecendo um omelete estragado embaixo da peruca também.

— Me diga de novo por quê estou passando por isso — Adam implorou.

— Pela arte — Daisy ofereceu hesitante.

— Por um Tony — Fred tentou.

— Eu já tenho um — Adam fingiu reclamar.

— É claro que você tem — Daisy respondeu revirando os olhos.

No fim, depois de quase uma hora e meia de trabalho, todos ficaram bastante satisfeitos com o resultado.

Adam no entanto precisaria repetir o processo durante a semana inteira, porque Steff queria que tudo fosse feito na metade do tempo e o maquiador precisaria praticar bastante antes da estreia, Fred o consolou rindo, garantindo que Daisy provavelmente não se importaria de lavar o cabelo dele por toda a semana.

— Pense pelo lado bom, talvez ela deixe você tomar banho no chuveiro dela.

Daisy tirou um dos sapatos e atirou na direção em que Fred estava, e Adam sorriu sobre aquilo, imaginando que depois daquela noite ele com sorte começaria a passar muito tempo na casa dela.

No fim da tarde Fred os convidou para sair, como fazia com quase toda a companhia depois de todos os ensaios, mas Daisy anunciou sem pudor que tinha um encontro, e precisou suportar assobios e aplausos enquanto deixava o teatro.

As risadas maliciosas de seus colegas ainda estavam em sua mente muito tempo depois dela ter partido, e Adam segurou sua mão a caminho de sua casa, entrelaçando seus dedos enquanto comentava contente sobre como seus filhos já estavam desesperados para encontrar Daisy de novo.

— Podemos levá-los ao parque de diversões no fim de semana que vem? — ela perguntou gentil — Se a mãe deles não se importar — acrescentou — Faz tempo que não vou em um.

— Aposto que eles adorariam — Adam concordou alegre — E não acho que Joanne se importe muito com qualquer coisa desde que vocês conversaram.

— Ela não é tão ruim quanto eu quis acreditar que fosse — Daisy admitiu franzindo o nariz.

— Sobre o que vocês falaram afinal?

— Teatro na maior parte do tempo — ela contou dando de ombros — E um pouco sobre as crianças… ela parece ser uma mãe muito boa.

— Ela é — Adam concordou sorrindo — Você também seria.

Daisy sorriu fraca, as palavras dele doendo muito mais do que ela queria admitir, mas seu suspiro indiferente encerrou o assunto rapidamente, e Adam não pareceu notar a ferida em seu coração que havia começado a sangrar.

— Onde vamos a noite? — ela perguntou quando ele a deixou na porta de casa.

— Pensei em visitarmos uma amiga estilista que trabalha na cidade, ela concordou em fazer nossas fantasias para o aniversário de Fred — ele contou sorridente — E depois poderíamos jantar no Jean-Georges…

— Primeiro — Daisy começou a falar estreitando os olhos — Tenho certeza que contratar uma estilista é trapaça! Segundo — acrescentou sorrindo nervosa — Seu objetivo me levando à esse restaurante é apenas me seduzir em um de seus ternos caros?

— Primeiro — ele começou a rebater rindo enquanto se aproximava de Daisy e envolvia sua cintura com as mãos — É a companhia Turned com ingressos limitados o que estamos disputando… eu acho que a trapaça é válida! Segundo — continuou baixinho, aproximando seus rostos para a beijar — Meu objetivo na verdade é ser seduzido por _você_ em um de seus vestidos caros.

— Você não deveria criar expectativas — ela avisou sorrindo — Talvez meus vestidos sejam todos lindos demais para que você queira tirá-los.

— Isso com certeza é algo com o qual você não precisa se preocupar — ele garantiu antes de a beijar uma última vez.

— Veremos — ela desafiou enquanto se afastava.

Adam mordeu o interior da bochecha e a segurou pela mão para impedi-la de se afastar, a puxando para si um segundo depois e envolvendo seu rosto com uma mão para beijá-la de novo.

— Até a noite, Isobel — ele sussurrou de olhos fechados.

— Até a noite — Daisy sussurrou de volta sorridente.

Daquela vez ela se afastou mais rápido, quase saltitando para longe dele enquanto ia em direção ao elevador.

Adam passou uma mão no cabelo, e sorriu relaxado consigo mesmo enquanto se virava devagar.

O porteiro no saguão do prédio onde Daisy morava arqueou as sobrancelhas em um cumprimento sorridente, e Adam tentou conter a vontade ridícula de fazer um high-five comemorativo com o homem enquanto passava por ele e desejava boa tarde.

Daisy sentiu um desejo absurdo de ligar para as irmãs enquanto se arrumava, mas admitir para Kika que estava prestes a fazer tudo que havia jurado jamais fazer parecia cansativo e momentaneamente desnecessário.

Poppy por outro lado nunca havia odiado Adam de verdade para não conseguir evitar ficar feliz por Daisy, e sua irmã mais velha sempre havia sido pragmática na medida certa, aconselhando Daisy de uma maneira que Kika era incapaz.

Além disso, Poppy era provavelmente a verdadeira responsável pelo bem estar atual de Daisy ao redor de Adam, pois embora ela tenha guardado rancor sobre muitas coisas a respeito de seu _relacionamento_ , Daisy nunca havia o culpado por sua maior perda, porque Poppy estava lá ao seu lado, compartilhando sua dor, e a ajudando a abrir a mente para o que tudo aquilo realmente significava.

Quando ela atendeu sua chamada de vídeo, Daisy tratou rapidamente de fazer uma pose engraçada em frente a câmera, talvez para fingir para si mesma que não estava nada ansiosa e preocupada.

O rosto sorridente e bronzeado de sua irmã pareceu chocado por alguns segundos, mas ela logo estava arqueando as sobrancelhas e dando pequenas palminhas para o visual de Daisy.

— De quem é o coração que você pretende arrasar essa noite? — ela perguntou divertida.

— Uma mulher não pode se produzir para seu próprio prazer? — Daisy respondeu fingindo estar ofendida.

— Eu duvido muito que você costume usar meia calça preta pelo próprio prazer — Poppy rebateu rindo.

— Você ficaria surpresa — Daisy insistiu.

— Você está parecendo Lady Di em seu revenge dress — Poppy disse maliciosa — Seria um desperdício.

— Bem, já teria valido a pena somente por esse elogio magnífico — Daisy agradeceu suspirando.

Poppy sorriu cúmplice, mas logo ficou em silêncio, pondo o punho em baixo do queixo e a observando com astúcia.

Daisy suspirou enquanto começava a arrumar os cabelos e sentava em frente a câmera, não fitando propositalmente o olhar perspicaz de sua irmã, e preferindo encarar o espelho atrás do telefone.

— Adam me chamou para sair — ela admitiu de uma vez.

— Você fica bonita com o cabelo solto — foi como Poppy a respondeu sorridente.

Daisy sorriu em resposta, seu nariz franzindo levemente enquanto ela sentia seu coração se desmanchar em seu peito, como um líquido puro e leve de alívio.

— Nada a dizer além disso? — ela tentou, suspirando ao finalmente conseguir encarar a câmera.

— Espero que ele tenha um coração saudável…

— Pops! — Daisy fingiu repreender rindo.

— O que você quer me ouvir dizer? — Poppy começou a falar um pouco mais séria, mas ainda assim calma e sublime, fazendo Daisy se sentir nada além de confortável — Você está linda, e eu consigo ver sua aura brilhando através dos pixels…

— Nenhum… _"Outra vez, Daisy?"_ , ou _"Ele de novo?"_ — ela sugeriu sorrindo nervosa.

— Você deveria ter ligado para Kika se queria ouvir uma reprimenda — foi como Poppy rebateu brincando — Você sabe que torço pela sua felicidade acima de qualquer coisa…

— Eu sei, por isso te liguei — Daisy admitiu dando de ombros — Talvez eu só quisesse seu apoio porque sabia que o teria independente de qualquer coisa.

— Kika também vai te apoiar se você disser que é isso que realmente quer — Poppy garantiu.

— É só que… se isso não der certo, não quero ouvi-la dizer _"Eu te avisei"_.

— Bem, não acho que você deveria entrar nisso, seja lá o que isso for, esperando pelo pior.

— Não estou esperando pelo pior… apenas… quero manter os pés no chão dessa vez.

— Dazz — Poppy chamou compreensiva — Eu sei que é difícil aceitar a felicidade depois de ter sido imbuída em tanta tristeza… sei que ela soa assustadora, e talvez brilhante demais… quase como se fosse capaz de te cegar, mas… não se prenda no escuro para sempre por ter medo de ir ver a luz do dia. Tenho certeza que se você estiver pronta, vai encontrar ótimas surpresas. Além disso… você sabe o que penso sobre você e Adam… vocês _merecem_ uma segunda chance.

— Obrigada, Pops — Daisy respondeu com um suspiro resoluto — Manterei isso em mente… eu prometo.

— E Daisy… — Poppy chamou — Lembre que está tudo bem não ser perfeito… nossas falhas nos tornam únicos, e isso é especial.

Daisy sorriu em concordância, se sentindo bem mais tranquila e relaxada enquanto contava para irmã tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas semanas, sobre como ela e Adam tinham inevitavelmente se reaproximado, e como tudo aquilo estava a ajudando a realmente cicatrizar todas as suas feridas.

Poppy desejou boa sorte antes de desligar, mas garantiu com um sorriso orgulhoso que Daisy não precisava dela.

Adam a ligou pouco mais de uma hora depois, e Daisy tentou não explanar seu nervosismo enquanto caminhava até ele pelo saguão do edifício onde morava.

Ela não pôde no entanto evitar engolir em seco, quando ele virou em sua direção e murmurou um _"Uou"_ embasbacado, deixando que seus olhos a fitassem de cima a baixo, como se ele quisesse escanear sua imagem e manter gravada na memória para sempre.

Daisy também foi incapaz de não suspirar ao avistá-lo, ele estava usando um tom escuro de azul que provavelmente poderia ser refletido em seus olhos, e embora aparentasse estar absurdamente impressionado com Daisy, a cumprimentou com um grande sorriso tranquilo que pareceu aquecer o coração dela.

— Você cortou o cabelo — foi a primeira coisa que Daisy disse quando chegou perto o suficiente para notar.

— Apenas um ou dois dedos — Adam respondeu divertido.

— Ficou muito bom — ela elogiou esticando uma mão para o tocar.

Adam engoliu em seco, e seus olhos desviaram dos dela direto para sua boca, a fazendo sorrir inconscientemente enquanto deslizava os dedos por suas mechas até tocar sua orelha.

— Você está linda — foi como ele a respondeu ao invés de agradecer.

E Daisy foi quem engoliu em seco daquela vez, as palavras dele soando intensas demais apesar de baixas, parecendo escorrer dentro de seu corpo como magma gelado.

Adam segurou suas mãos quando finalmente se inclinou para beijá-la, e Daisy apertou os dedos dele entre os seus, sentindo que poderia flutuar se não o fizesse.

Suas pernas ficaram um pouco bambas, mas Adam entrelaçou seus dedos enquanto eles caminhavam até o carro, e voltou a unir suas mãos quando começou a dirigir, permitindo que Daisy acariciasse seu polegar e arranhasse sua palma com carinho.

Ele estava começando a sentir uma pequena corrente elétrica viajando por seu corpo, ela começava do exato ponto Daisy estava o tocando e explodia em pulsações erráticas por sua barriga.

Era engraçado como eles poderiam passar o dia inteiro juntos, e ainda assim ter assunto o suficiente para se encontrarem gargalhando no carro, mas o silêncio também não era estranho, Daisy até gostava.

Observar as luzes da cidade, e focar somente na sensação de suas mãos unidas, imaginando que se paz realmente existia ou pudesse ser personificada, deveria parecer exatamente como aquele instante.

Sam, a amiga de Adam, era dona de um enorme e rústico ateliê no Queens, e Daisy teria implorado para que eles passassem a noite inteira ali se a perspectiva de jantar com Adam em um dos restaurantes mais românticos da América não parecesse tão boa e aconchegante quanto o lugar em que eles se encontravam.

— Vocês pensaram em alguma coisa específica? — Sam perguntou quando eles já estavam confortavelmente sentados em grandes sofás aveludados, após Adam as ter apresentado devidamente.

— Grease — Daisy respondeu prontamente.

Ela olhou para Adam em busca de apoio, mas ele não tinha exatamente pensado a respeito para ter alguma ideia própria, e apenas concordou com um aceno sorridente enquanto observava a reação de Sam.

— Hmm — ela murmurou com uma diversão maliciosa enquanto encarava Daisy — _summer nights_ ou _you're the one that I want_?

— Vou deixar Adam escolher isso — Daisy respondeu maquiavélica.

— Por que? — ele questionou rindo desconfiado.

— Eu seria incapaz de decidir — Daisy explicou piscando os olhos inocentemente.

— Digamos que ela apenas não sabe se prefere sua diversão ou a dela — Sam ajudou, compreendendo perfeitamente bem as intenções de Daisy.

As duas sorriram cúmplices, e Adam estreitou os olhos enquanto ponderava suas opções.

Ele acabou escolhendo _you're the one that I want,_ porque imaginar Daisy em couro preto estava começando a fazer coisas estranhas com seu cérebro, e ele precisava ter aquele vislumbre antes de morrer.

Mas Daisy suspirou fingindo estar decepcionada quando ele decidiu, o deixando com um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça enquanto levantava e seguia Sam para que ela pudesse tirar suas medidas.

— Você quer que eu encomende uma peruca também? — Sam questionou sugestiva enquanto tocava os cabelos de Daisy maravilhada.

— Eu pensei em fazer o penteado no meu próprio cabelo — Daisy confidenciou pensativa — Ele está grande o suficiente.

— Está sim — Sam concordou sorridente — Você vai ficar incrível — acrescentou — Você já é na verdade — concluiu com uma piscada.

Daisy engoliu em seco, de repente sentindo um pequeno bi panic pela maneira próxima e intimidante que a mulher estava dela, não ajudava que ela fosse a criatura mais linda e elegante em que Daisy havia posto os olhos.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu nada digna.

E Sam sorriu ainda mais, como se a achasse adorável e fofa, fazendo as bochechas de Daisy corarem.

— Você está bem? — Adam perguntou quando eles estavam sozinhos outra vez.

A maneira risonha e zombeteira com que ele perguntou, deixou claro para Daisy que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo, e Daisy não se importou de revirar os olhos, mesmo que a intenção fosse destruída por seu sorriso divertido.

— Sam é um pouco irresistível — ele brincou compreensivo.

— Você já ficou com ela? — Daisy questionou curiosa.

— Não — ele negou sorridente — Você está interessada?

— Talvez — Daisy admitiu provocadora.

— Tenho quase certeza que ela não nos negaria — ele respondeu em tom de aviso.

— Nos? — Daisy repetiu maliciosa — Você não disse que a terceira pessoa tinha que ser desconhecida?

— Sem sombra de dúvidas você abriria uma exceção por ela.

Daisy gargalhou incontida, mas logo começou a negar com a cabeça, lembrando que uma parte sua ainda estava absurdamente nervosa por voltar a se envolver com Adam.

Era ótimo que eles pudessem falar sobre sexo, e até sugerir expandir seus “horizontes” sem receios, mas ela também gostaria de ir com calma, se sentir totalmente segura além de divertida.

No restaurante eles puderam sentar quase lado a lado, e Daisy descobriu que Adam tinha um conhecimento nada inútil sobre vinhos para expor, embora tenha recusado beber mais que uma taça, mesmo que Daisy dissesse que eles poderiam pedir um táxi para ir embora.

Adam insistiu em não correr o risco de não estar sóbrio no final da noite, e aproveitou a oportunidade para se inclinar em sua direção e sussurrar em seu ouvido enquanto tocava seu joelho delicadamente.

— Quero meu paladar imaculado essa noite…

— Por que? — Daisy não pôde evitar perguntar com a voz trêmula.

Adam sorriu com malícia, causando um pequeno calafrio em sua orelha, onde a respiração dele estava fazendo seus cabelos balançarem.

— Quero ter certeza de que vai ser seu gosto o que vai estar na minha boca amanhã de manhã.

Daisy fechou os olhos com força e suspirou derrotada, deixando seus lábios entreabertos e quase prendendo os dedos de Adam entre os joelhos ao apertar as pernas com força uma contra a outra.

— Por que _eu_ posso macular meu paladar então? — ela rebateu desnorteada.

— Porque eu não me importo de chupar cada resquício de sabor que estiver na sua língua — ele esclareceu sacana.

Daisy sorriu, sentindo um calor inominável se espalhar por suas costas como asas de fogo, suas bochechas estavam queimando também, e era ótimo que o restaurante estivesse a meia luz.

Adam não notaria que ela estava corando, ou o quanto sua pele havia ficado arrepiada, mas ele afastou seus cabelos de seus ombros com as pontas dos dedos, e plantou um beijo casto em sua bochecha, completamente divergente com as palavras que estava dizendo, mas Daisy sabia que ele deveria estar sentindo.

Ele se afastou devagar, a mão em seus cabelos deslizando devagar até que seus dedos tocassem o pescoço dela, mas ainda estava próximo demais, e Daisy levou uma mão até a dele descansando em seu joelho, com medo de começar a implorar que ele subisse seu toque.

— Seus olhos estão dourados — ela sussurrou o encarando maravilhada.

E eles estavam tão próximos, e tão conectados, que foi impossível não notar quando suas pupilas dilataram devagar, refletindo ainda mais a luz laranja ao seu redor.

— Os seus estão brilhando — Adam respondeu engolindo em seco.

Daisy provavelmente não precisava explicar que aquilo era uma simples reação química a extrema felicidade que ela estava sentindo, mas ela sorriu e disse mesmo assim, explicando desnecessariamente sobre os hormônios de felicidade que estavam sendo liberados por seu corpo a cada instante daquele dia, desde que eles haviam se encontrado no início da manhã.

— Amo ouvir você — Adam constatou sorrindo, se aproximando outra vez para selar seus lábios rapidamente antes que o jantar fosse finalmente servido.

Ela não sentiu necessidade de responder que o amava, ele com toda certeza sabia, estava escrito em seu sorriso, ou na maneira com que ela o encarava, e não era importante ouvir quando seus corpos já pareciam sentir.

Aquele momento não era nada demais no entanto, porque se Daisy parasse para pensar, ela com certeza poderia dizer que eles já se sentiam assim há dias, em paz e a vontade.

Era incrivelmente absurdo e engraçado como sua conversa poderia partir de trivialidades e passar pelos assuntos mais profundos de suas almas, e Daisy estava tão aliviada por não existir constrangimento algum entre os dois.

Ela queria o socar, ainda que de brincadeira, por fazê-la se sentir tão _bagunçada_ com sua sedução, para no minuto seguinte a tratar com extremo carinho e fofura, quase a deixando doente pelo conflito de emoções.

Mas era gostoso sentir aquela euforia rastejando em sua pele, subindo e descendo em sua coluna, parecendo ser guiada pelas palavras dele.

Daisy não esqueceria do desejo pelos lábios dele, mesmo que o assunto saindo por eles não tivesse mais a ver com deslizá-los por seu corpo.

Adam parecia seguro demais na decisão de mantê-la presa em um abismo, e Daisy demorou para perceber que aquilo significava mantê-la em segurança também.

Ele estava se segurando, deixando suas intenções claras somente para dar à Daisy uma escolha, seria decisão dela como e onde aquela noite terminaria, e estaria tudo bem se ela quisesse apenas o abraçar por toda a madrugada.

Parecia um sonho, e um dos dois deveria ter desconfiado de como tudo estava perfeito demais.

Ir do céu ao inferno no espaço de um minuto seria impossível em quaisquer outras circunstâncias, mas no fundo eles sabiam que tanto bem estar era apenas uma ilusão.

As coisas não seriam perfeitas, porque nada no mundo era.

E talvez eles ainda tivessem um caminho longo demais para percorrer antes de aprender a lidar com aquilo.

O assunto família não era um tabu, Daisy não se importava mais de falar sobre os filhos dele, e não parecia estranho conversar sobre seus sobrinhos quando ela sentia tanta falta deles.

Comparar as manias de suas irmãs grávidas no entanto os levou a pensar nos pais das crianças, e talvez Daisy tenha se irritado mais porque ela realmente não havia se importado quando Adam começara a compartilhar sua experiência.

 _Ele_ não tinha o direito de ter se irritado, porque aquilo não importava, mas no instante em que Daisy falara sobre a nova paternidade de Tom algo no semblante de Adam mudara drasticamente.

Ele absorveu suas palavras por vários segundos, e sua postura pareceu murchar enquanto ele parava lentamente de mastigar e franzia o cenho confuso.

— Ele… ele está nervoso com a paternidade? — Adam perguntou pensativo.

— Sim, mas… acho que a felicidade se sobrepõe facilmente — Daisy respondeu dando de ombros — Ele queria muito ser pai…

— Quando ele disse isso para você? — Adam quis saber.

— Na sexta, quando ele foi me buscar no ensaio — Daisy contou indiferente.

Adam largou os talheres devagar, encarando a comida em sua frente com um desinteresse ensurdecedor.

Parecia que ele estava enxergando além de toda a louça e da própria mesa, como se seus olhos possuíssem visão de raio-x, ou como se seus pensamentos estivessem longe demais para que ele pudesse se importar olhar para outro lugar.

Daisy demorou um pouco para notar seu silêncio, mas quando o fez, franziu o cenho confusa e também largou os talheres devagar.

— Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou preocupada.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar até que Adam demonstrasse ter ouvido sua pergunta, ele respirou pesadamente e virou os olhos em sua direção devagar.

— Foi por isso que fizemos o que fizemos naquela madrugada? — ele questionou magoado.

E o mundo de Daisy pareceu desabar.

Ela não podia evitar se sentir ofendida, mesmo que aquela não fosse a intenção de Adam, não era possível evitar as lembranças ruins e dolorosas que começaram a piscar em sua mente como um filme de terror inapropriado.

Raiva não era exatamente o que estava a inundando, embora a situação estivesse fazendo seu sangue arder em suas veias como ácido, era mais dor e mágoa, do que qualquer outra coisa o que a fez se empertigar. 

— Como? — ela indagou incrédula.

— Você… — Adam começou a falar quase ofegante — Você está chateada porque ele vai ter um filho com outra pessoa…

Não era uma pergunta, e em qualquer outra ocasião Daisy teria sido sincera e explicado que _não exatamente_.

Porque ela estava feliz por Tom, e não queria aquilo com ele de qualquer maneira, mas eles haviam estado juntos por anos, planejaram ter uma vida inteira juntos, e Adam, de todas as pessoas, deveria entender como ela estava se sentindo.

Mas havia uma insinuação cruel nas coisas não ditas, uma suposição que havia feito o sangue de Daisy gelar nas veias.

— O que isso tem a ver com o que fizemos? — ela perguntou chateada.

Mas foi a coisa errada à se dizer, porque Adam a encarou absurdamente magoado e abismado, como se sua pergunta tivesse sido uma afirmação silenciosa do porque eles estavam ali agora.

Ele entendeu, completamente errado a razão para ela estar tão bem, mas a acusação em seus olhos magoados machucaram Daisy demais para que ela pudesse ser àquela com consciência ali.

 _Cura_ , Daisy pensou, era um processo eterno.

Ela havia tentado se iludir, esperado que eles poderiam agir como se nada de errado nunca houvesse acontecido, que tudo estaria bem se eles se esforçassem o suficiente para fingir.

Mas ela estava errada em acreditar que estava totalmente curada, porque um simples olhar de Adam havia a feito lembrar de todos os momentos horríveis que eles tinham vivido, e sangue estava manchando sua alma, por um pequena ferida que, agora Daisy podia ver, estava longe de cicatrizar.

Ela não pôde evitar começar a rir com acidez quando lembranças demais invadiram sua mente, ela precisava sorrir se quisesse evitar que lágrimas quentes escapassem de seus olhos.

Adam engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, já parecendo absurdamente arrependido, a noite definitivamente estava arruinada, mas mais do que sentir muito por estragar seu encontro, ele sentia muito por se sentir tão inseguro.

— Daisy… — ele tentou começar a dizer.

— Sabe o que é engraçado? — ela disse no entanto o interrompendo — Eu não pensava nisso com tantos detalhes há anos… mas você parece esforçado demais para me impedir de esquecer não é?

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas Adam abriu a boca para responder mesmo assim, querendo pedir desculpas, mesmo que ainda estivesse chateado também, desesperado apenas para não levar aquilo longe demais.

— Não se preocupe — Daisy continuou a falar o impedindo — Eu lembro perfeitamente bem agora. Lembro de pensar nele quando estava com você, de dizer o nome dele quando você estava dentro de mim, e de transar com você naquele deserto estúpido cinco minutos depois dele ter ido embora… Você… — ela pausou se sentindo sufocada — Você é um idiota…

E levantou rapidamente, da maneira mais digna possível, se abstendo de jogar o guardanapo de pano com vigor na mesa, apenas porque provavelmente não teria forças suficiente para isso.

Adam levantou a acompanhando no mesmo segundo, mas Daisy fez um gesto com as mãos praticamente implorando para que ele não a seguisse.

— Daisy! — ele chamou absurdamente arrependido.

Mas ela já havia se virado, e andava a passos largos até a saída.

Adam começou a ir atrás dela, mas parou por um segundo enquanto olhava para a mesa, tirando a carteira do bolso e jogando bem mais que dez cédulas de cem dólares sobre a toalha.

A iluminação intimista e a distância confortável das mesas foi o que provavelmente os livrou de receber olhares atravessados de outros cliente, mas Adam podia sentir que os funcionários não estavam tão indiferentes assim a sua saída abrupta.

O ar do lado de fora atingiu o rosto de Daisy com força quando ela passou pelas portas de uma vez, sua respiração engatou em um profundo e pesado soluço, como se ela estivesse recuperando o fôlego depois de quase se afogar.

Controlar a vontade de chorar estava a fazendo se sentir sufocada, e o nó em sua garganta parecia prestes a quebrar.

— Você pode pedir um táxi para mim? — ela pediu ao manobrista na recepção.

— Certamente, senhorita — ele anuiu prontamente.

Daisy engoliu em seco enquanto aguardava, e menos de dois segundos depois Adam atravessou as portas atordoado, seu rosto não ficando exatamente aliviado quando a alcançou.

— Daisy, eu sinto muito… — ele começou a dizer desesperado.

— Adam, por favor… não — ela pediu baixo sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos.

Sem ter certeza do que estava pedindo também.

— Eu não quis insinuar… — ele tentou falar outra vez.

— Mas você fez, Adam — ela o interrompeu cansada — É claro que você fez… — acrescentou com um sorriso derrotado — É claro que você pensaria isso de mim, eu era assim, certo? Eu fazia coisas horríveis desse jeito.

— Daisy! — ele insistiu desesperado — Não foi o que eu quis dizer, okay? Eu só…

— Só o que? — ela indagou impaciente quando ele se calou.

— Eu só estou inseguro — ele admitiu — Porque você se dá absurdamente bem com ele, de um jeito que parece que nunca será capaz de se dar comigo…

— Porque eu nunca o amei como amo você! — ela protestou angustiada.

— Então por que eu sinto como se você estivesse escondendo algo de mim o tempo inteiro? — Adam perguntou quebrado — Por que eu sinto que apesar de tudo você ainda está pisando em ovos ao meu redor? Por que eu sinto como se você fosse escorrer por entre meus dedos ou desaparecer a qualquer instante?

— Porque você não confia nos meus sentimentos por você! — Daisy acusou revoltada.

— Como posso fazer isso quando você mesma não o faz? Como vamos ser íntimos de verdade se você só me deixa arranhar a superfície? Como posso entrar na sua vida se você não me deixa nem ao menos entrar na sua casa?

— Porque eu também estou insegura com o que somos e o que podemos ser! — ela admitiu perdendo completamente a paciência — Porque eu sinto que coisas assim podem acontecer o tempo todo — acrescentou apontando para dentro do restaurante — Porque você não tem a menor noção do poder que tem sobre mim, você não sabe o que suas palavras, suas ações, e até mesmo sua inércia fazem comigo!

— Você também não tem a menor ideia de como me faz sentir! Você acha que é fácil para mim ver você completamente devastada porque seu ex marido vai ter uma família com outra pessoa?

— Eu não…

— Por favor! Posso não conhecer seu coração, mas eu conheço o seu corpo, eu senti saudade dele pela porra da última década inteira, eu sei reconher cada mínimo detalhe de todas as suas malditas expressões!

— Você não precisa sofrer assim se tudo que quer de mim é sexo! Você é um homem lindo, Adam, você é incrível, você pode ter quem você quiser!

— Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Isso não é sobre sexo, porque você tem razão, eu poderia ter com qualquer outra pessoa se quisesse, mas não se trata disso entre nós dois… Eu _amo você_!

— Eu amo você também!

— Então _me_ ajuda — Adam implorou — Me ajuda a te entender e te amar direito… me deixa conhecer você de verdade…

Daisy fungou sem palavras, sinceridade havia sido uma de suas primeiras promessas, mas depois de todos aqueles anos distantes, tantas coisas tinham se tornado ocultas.

Eles precisavam recuperar _aquela_ intimidade, porque Adam tinha razão, Tom era seu amigo porque ele conhecia os segredos mais profundos do seu coração.

E sua irmã havia a alertado sobre aquilo…

Daisy estava tão desesperada para não cometer erros daquela vez, que havia esquecido e perdido totalmente de vista o verdadeiro significado de amar e ser amada.

As coisas não precisavam ser perfeitas, a beleza de tudo muitas vezes nascia de falhas, e ela estava lotada delas.

Tentar se esconder, ou mostrar uma versão parcelada de si mesma para evitar que Adam visse sua imperfeição nunca seria a decisão certa.

Porque mesmo que ela se esforçasse, e ele ainda não entendesse o porquê, não era difícil saber que ela não estava sendo ela mesma.

— Daisy… — ele sussurrou desesperado quando ela permaneceu calada.

Ela engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos dos dele para o táxi que havia chegado.

— Não… não estou com raiva — Daisy achou justo o tranquilizar, mesmo que aquilo não fosse mais o centro de sua discussão — Mas eu preciso ir…

— Por favor…

— Conversamos depois, Adam — ela pronunciou o silenciando e pondo fim a noite.

Dizer que sentia muito parecia cruel quando ela realmente ainda não estava pronta para resolver tudo como Adam queria que eles resolvessem, porque ser sincera com ele significava abrir seu coração e expor suas feridas, e tudo era apenas doloroso demais para que ela pudesse fazer aquilo de maneira rápida e prática.

— Vamos devagar — foi o que ela sugeriu quando o encontrou no dia seguinte — _Mais_ devagar — explicou quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não quero forçar você a nada — Adam disse absurdamente compreensivo.

— Sinto muito se fiz você se sentir inseguro — foi como ela o respondeu — Não foi minha intenção…

— Não foi minha intenção insinuar nada sobre seus sentimentos também — Adam se desculpou genuinamente arrependido — Eu só quero que você saiba que… que quero passar muito mais do que uma noite com você… eu esperei os últimos doze anos por isso, eu não me importo de esperar mais um pouco. Você disse que queria que eu estivesse pronto para você quando você se perdoasse e se curasse… queria poder ajudar você com isso, mas se não posso… estarei bem aqui — finalizou esticando a mão e a oferecendo para que Daisy pudesse aceitar ou não.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu se sentindo estúpida enquanto tocava sua palma com os dedos.

Para seus colegas curiosos ao seu redor, eles estavam apenas furtivamente ensaiando os passos de _the phantom of the opera_ , e por um lado Daisy ficava aliviada por poder fingir que as marcações eram sua única preocupação.

Ir devagar não significava no entanto voltar à estaca zero ou se tornar desconfortáveis ao redor um do outro, Adam estava muito empenhado em fazê-la se sentir bem, e dar passos de bebê significava deixar Daisy guiar a velocidade com o que eles fariam aquilo.

Ainda haviam beijos roubados após os ensaios, e uma vez ele até a convidou para tomar um sorvete como se eles fossem adolescentes inocentes e desocupados.

Daisy tinha certeza que ele queria apenas tomar beijos gelados com gosto de chocolate, e Adam não parecia preocupado ou interessado em negar enquanto sorria e sugava os lábios molhados dela.

No fim de semana eles foram ao parque com os filhos dele, e Daisy _queria_ dizer por quê aquilo era tão dolorosamente bom.

Mas ainda não parecia o momento certo, e Adam não a forçaria, mesmo que tivesse começado a perceber o sorriso triste que ela dava para as crianças quando as mesmas faziam algo pela qual ela poderia se orgulhar.

A insegurança de Adam diminuiu gradativamente após conversar com Richard, e o reverendo quase tivera uma síncope ao se dar conta de _quem_ Daisy realmente era.

Quase ignorando as angústias de Adam sobre Daisy ter ficado tão mexida com a paternidade de Tom.

— Bem ela ficou devastada quando você se tornou pai também, não? — ele questionou retoricamente fazendo Adam se sentir estúpido — Você não pode esperar realmente que ela seja indiferente ao homem com quem esteve casada por anos. É dificil desapegar totalmente, mesmo daquilo que não queremos e do qual abrimos mão tão facilmente. Ver outros lidando tão bem com algo que nos foi tão difícil… se desapego e altruísmo fossem comuns à nossa natureza todos os problemas do mundo já teriam sido resolvidos. A questão importante — ele acrescentou apontando um dedo acusador para Adam — É por que você não me disse quem ela era quando a trouxe aqui?

— Você teria tentado nos casar — Adam se defendeu rindo.

— Você bem que gostaria disso — Richard murmurou sacudindo o rosto frustrado.

Adam prometeu que a levaria lá outra vez, se Richard prometesse não julgá-lo severamente por sua hipocrisia, e o padre havia o mandado embora garantindo que a alma de Adam era a que o mais fazia trabalhar fervorosamente.

Ele queria dizer para Daisy que a entendia completamente, que o fato dela provavelmente não poder ter tido filhos ser o que a magoava acima de qualquer coisa era absurdamente compreensível, e que estava tudo bem pensar em Tom com uma certa nostalgia, porque ele confiava no amor dela, e não se abalaria com aquilo.

Ele entendia, mas Daisy parecia ter esquecido o assunto nos dias seguintes, voltando a saltitar radiante, focada demais no musical para querer se preocupar com outras coisas.

Adam não queria ser aquele a estragar sua bolha de alegria, e apenas se manteve firme, perseguindo o resplendor dela como se ela fosse a estrela dominante em seu universo, o aquecendo e o mantendo vivo.

Os dias pareciam estar voando, e Daisy se mantinha ocupada demais para ficar preocupada ou notar algo estranho acontecendo ao seu redor.

Ela decidira ir com mais frequência à terapia depois de seu fatídico encontro com Adam, e duas semanas depois estava orgulhosa de si mesma por ter sido capaz de controlar seus instintos daquela vez e estar relativamente bem e em paz consigo mesma e com Adam.

Ele ainda parecia o homem mais paciente e amoroso do mundo, e ela estava nada além de feliz e agradecida por como as coisas estavam caminhando.

Os ensaios se tornaram mais longos e consequentemente mais cansativos, e eles tiveram de começar a treinar com todo o figurino e produção completa, o que os deixava exaustos demais no fim do dia para querer sair, mas Fred estava determinado a compensar toda a suposta diversão acumulada em sua festa de aniversário.

O _dia de Daisy_ chegou mais rápido do que o esperado, ela e Adam tinham ido à praia na tarde anterior, e talvez ela estivesse se sentindo jovem demais pela maneira com que ele parecia hipnotizado com seu corpo em um biquíni para querer comemorar estar ficando velha, mas foi impossível não sorrir ou ficar agradecida com todas as parabenizações e o bolo colorido que a esperavam na segunda de manhã junto de seus companheiros de show.

Steff até pegara mais leve, apesar de toda a preocupação com prazos, ninguém era capaz de não ficar contagiado com toda a diversão que se espalhara pelo teatro enquanto cantavam parabéns para Daisy.

— O jantar mais tarde ainda está de pé? — Adam indagou ansioso no fim do dia.

— Sim — Daisy concordou contente — Tenho sido infernizada sobre isso há dias — fingiu reclamar.

— Posso pegar você em casa? — ele pediu — Queria te mostrar uma coisa antes de irmos.

— Claro — Daisy concordou gentil, achando absurdamente doce a maneira com que ele parecia tão eufórico.

— Eu posso sugerir… roupas leves e descontraídas? — ele falou antes que eles se despedissem.

Daisy franziu o cenho enquanto arrumava a bolsa no ombro, mas Adam sorriu inocentemente e se aproximou dela para arrumar uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava escapando de seu rabo de cavalo.

Seja lá o que fosse que ele estivesse aprontando, Daisy não iria reclamar de permanecer na ignorância, ou ser facilmente distraída pelos dedos dele acariciando sua orelha.

— Comemorarei meus trinta e cinco com jeans e camiseta — ela concordou prontamente.

Adam sorriu enquanto se inclinava para selar seus lábios, e Daisy se deixou amolecer nos braços dele, mesmo que eles estivessem suados, e a boca dele tivesse gosto de maquiagem. 

Era apenas bom demais, ser feliz daquela maneira.

A noite, quando Adam a encontrou na porta de casa, Daisy gargalhou quando ele a abraçou pela cintura e levantou seus pés do chão para a girar devagar.

— Quero te dar um presente — ele anunciou animado.

— Uma surpresa — Daisy pronunciou rindo desconfiada.

— Sim, e… — Adam pausou fazendo um pequeno suspense enquanto tirava uma venda de um dos bolsos — Se você não se importa…

Daisy engoliu em seco, uma lembrança piscando em sua mente como um flash, mas surpreendentemente não foi medo, ou qualquer tipo de tensão, o que a fez suspirar nervosa.

 _Quero confiar em você de novo_ , ela queria dizer, _porque lembrar daquele momento não me machuca mais…_

Na verdade, se ela parasse para pensar, o calor em sua barriga era indício suficiente de como tudo enfim estava sendo reconstruído realmente.

Não importava que ele tivesse ido embora no dia seguinte para nunca mais voltar, ou que ela tenha chorado duvidando de sua palavra e acreditando que ele ainda mantinha escondido em algum lugar a prova de seu momento de entrega e exposição.

 _Eu faria de novo_ , Daisy se deu conta enquanto sorria e fechava os olhos sem medo, _faria diferente, faria certo_.

Adam beijou sua orelha e sua mandíbula delicadamente depois de a vendar, e Daisy riu anasalada enquanto encolhia o pescoço por conta do arrepio que a respiração dele estava causando.

Ele a ajudou a pôr o cinto com cuidado quando entraram no carro, e Daisy aproveitou a oportunidade para segurar em sua camisa e o puxar para um beijo desnorteado, intenso demais para o início da noite.

A euforia estava a deixando facilmente excitada, e Daisy estava começando a pensar que não negaria se no fim a surpresa de Adam fosse apenas sentá-la em seu colo para a beijar.

Ele pôs música para tocar um pouco alta demais, e Daisy sabia que aquilo era apenas para distraí-la, mas ela não iria reclamar enquanto estivesse se divertindo.

Quase um álbum inteiro depois, Adam finalmente estacionou e Daisy engoliu em seco enquanto ele se apressava para tirá-la do veículo.

Tudo estava tão silencioso que não foi difícil para Daisy adivinhar que eles estavam no mínimo fora de Manhattan, mas ela não estava preocupada com toda a quietude, porque a presença de Adam a fazia sentir nada além de calma e serena.

— Você está pronta? — ele sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, parado atrás de seu corpo tocando seu cabelo e o nó da venda com uma mão.

Daisy assentiu enquanto engolia em seco, e ele tirou o tecido de seus olhos devagar, fazendo sua pele arrepiar enquanto o deslizava por seu rosto.

O sorriso de Daisy congelou enquanto ela encarava a escuridão, e seu cenho franziu em confusão quando ela o virou na direção de Adam prestes a questionar o que diabos ela deveria estar vendo.

Mas então luzes acenderam de repente, quase a cegando momentaneamente, e um coro de "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO" berrou ao seu redor enquanto ela fechava os olhos com força e sorria incrédula.

Adam a abraçou enquanto gargalhava, e Daisy o empurrou de brincadeira, se virando devagar para a encarar a suposta multidão que a aguardava.

Ela tentou não gritar para a enorme piscina de bolinhas, ou todos os outros brinquedos infantis que estavam espalhados pelo lugar, mas foi inevitável esganiçar quando suas irmãs pularam em sua frente com chapéus de aniversário nas cabeças.

Daisy se jogou nos braços delas gargalhando incrédula, e quase chorou quando seus sobrinhos pularam ao seu redor animados.

Demorou uma eternidade para que ela voltasse a se sentir coerente, mas seu rosto já estava brilhando com lágrimas, vermelho por muito mais que animação descontrolada.

Ela perdeu Adam de vista porque foi arrastada pela família para um brinquedo acolchoado repleto de espuma e sabão, e sentiu muito por não conseguir dar atenção à todos os seus amigos que pareciam estar se divertindo tanto quanto ela ao seu redor.

Steff implorou que ela parasse de gritar antes que ficasse rouca, mas Fred e os outros bailarinos do musical a levantaram acima dos ombros e fingiram a afogar na piscina de bolinhas.

Daisy gargalhara tanto sobre aquilo, e ela nunca havia se sentido tão jovem antes, enquanto se jogava nos balões de ar com sua família e recebia nada além de muito amor e carinho de todos os seus amigos.

Muito tempo depois, quando ela finalmente conseguiu arrastar suas irmãs para uma conversa esclarecedora, as três sentaram juntas enquanto se empanturravam de doces e riam descaradamente das pessoas caindo na arena de sabão.

— Okay… — Daisy pronunciou enquanto lambia os dedos — Quem de vocês vai se desculpar primeiro.

— Pelo o quê? — Kika perguntou indiferente.

— Se você quer culpar alguém — Poppy disse rindo — Deveria pôr Adam contra a parede.

— De preferência uma parede da sua casa — Kika acrescentou — Ele estava se lamentando sobre você não ter o convidado para fazer filhotes no seu ninho ainda.

— Vocês são amigos agora? — Daisy perguntou com ironia.

— _Você_ — Kika pronunciou a encarando — Está literalmente dormindo com o inimigo, não me julgue por ter aceitado sua oferta de paz.

— Não estou dormindo com ele…

— Ainda…

— Achei que você não tivesse me ligado de novo naquela noite porque vocês a passaram juntos — Poppy disse as interrompendo.

— A noite não terminou como pensei que terminaria — Daisy respondeu dando de ombros.

— Isso foi duas semanas atrás — Poppy insistiu.

— Por que não estou sabendo disso? — Kika interrompeu curiosa.

— Porque você me julga severamente demais — Daisy explicou rapidamente — Nós decidimos ir devagar e temos estado muito ocupados nos últimos dias — acrescentou cabisbaixa para Poppy.

— Você contou para ele? — ela quis saber nada sútil.

— Ainda não…

— Você não precisa — Kika relembrou pontualmente.

— Ele acha que fiquei chateada por causa da paternidade de Tom — Daisy confidenciou.

— E você ficou? — Kika quis saber curiosa.

— Não… não sei… não acho que essa seja a questão.

— A questão é que você o perdoou fácil demais, e agora precisa aprender a lidar com isso enquanto ele está grudado no seu pescoço querendo pagar passagens de avião para a família inteira vir para o seu aniversário.

— Ele não… — Daisy tentou indagar horrorizada.

— Ele sim! — Kika exclamou rindo.

— Eu achei muito gentil — Poppy defendeu — Mas não se preocupe, nenhuma de nós aceitou, e como pode ver aproveitamos a oportunidade para nos dar uma folga dos nossos maridos.

— Quando vocês voltam? — Daisy quis saber já um pouco melancólica.

— Amanhã a tarde — Kika respondeu suspirando — As crianças sentiriam saudades.

— Nós também — Poppy reconheceu revirando os olhos.

— Ainda não acredito que vocês estão aqui — Daisy falou contente.

— Bem, você já sabe à quem agradecer por isso — Poppy respondeu divertida.

Daisy revirou os olhos enquanto as irmãs gargalhavam e se aproximavam dela para sufocá-la em um abraço, e todos os seus amigos compreendiam a razão para Daisy se deixar ser monopolizada por elas.

Elas explicaram horas depois que Adam havia entrado em contato duas semanas antes quando Daisy dissera que tipo de festa a agradaria, e Kika deixou claro que havia superado a hostilidade, embora Daisy estivesse proibida de contar esse fato para ele.

— É bom que ele viva com medo por enquanto — ela pronunciou ameaçadora.

Daisy sabia que ela estava se esforçando para esquecer tudo por ela, porque Daisy parecia realmente feliz demais para que ela não se sentisse um pouco contagiada por seu perdão.

E ela estava agradecida por aquilo, por ter mais alguém a apoiando naquela caminhada.

No dia seguinte enquanto eles ensaiavam _the final lair_ , Daisy murmurou contra os lábios de Adam que ele era esperto demais por reconquistar a graça de suas irmãs, e em troca, Adam a beijara profundamente, fazendo Steff bater uma mão na testa e o repreender por toda a intensidade.

Daisy estava sem fôlego demais para conseguir rir da situação, e Adam não parecia nada além de determinado de qualquer maneira.

Ela aceitou ir com ele para casa no final da tarde, e não pareceu estranho apenas sentar no colo dele quando ele a levou para o sofá.

Na verdade, soou natural, como se fosse apenas mais um passo a ser dado entre os vários que eles estavam realizando.

Talvez Daisy tivesse feito aquilo na noite anterior, se Adam tivesse a convidado, ou se suas irmãs não estivessem com ela com seus sobrinhos a tira-colo.

Mas havia sido bom ter um tempo para pensar, ponderar com cuidado sobre o que realmente queria, e receber os conselhos risonhos de suas irmãs que pareciam tão contentes com tudo quanto ela.

Aquilo havia feito Daisy relaxar infinitamente mais do que qualquer pensamento positivo ou ilusão sobre cura definitiva, ela sabia que deveria ir devagar, porque eles estavam se reconhecendo, e até descobrindo coisas novas no caminho, e tudo fazia parte da reconstrução de confiança.

E Deus… ela estava _precisando_ de um tempo sozinha com ele.

Eles estavam gelados, porque o suor liberado durante o ensaio havia secado e deixado suas peles frias, e Adam parecia inebriado com aquilo, cheirando seu pescoço ou lambendo sua mandíbula muito mais do que a beijava.

Os cabelos de Daisy estavam soltos, porque Adam havia desfeito seu coque no momento em que ela sentara em seu colo, como se estivesse desesperado por aquilo.

Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram por seus fios, e Daisy sorriu contra seu rosto imaginando o quanto deveria estar assanhada.

Adam no entanto a estava encarando como se nunca a tivesse visto tão linda antes, e Daisy se sentia assim, como uma deusa que merecia ser adorada.

Ele estava excessivamente sensível, e a bunda da Daisy rebolando em sua pelve o deixou precipitadamente duro, mas Daisy não riu da facilidade com que poderia deixá-lo _animado_ , mais preocupada em segurar nos ombros dele com força enquanto ele os virava no sofá e a deitava delicadamente.

Daisy o abraçou e envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, o forçando a deslizar o quadril sobre o seu, causando uma fricção perfeita entre seus sexos, exceto pelas roupas finas que ainda separavam suas peles.

Ela queria que ele se movesse, mas Adam parecia ter ideias diferentes para o que eles fariam.

Ele ainda estava a beijando, mas havia soltado seus cabelos para deslizar as mãos por seu quadril, Daisy estava sentindo seus dedos brincando com a barra de sua camiseta, e sua pele estava começando a arder por antecipação.

Foi inevitável ofegar baixinho quando ele finalmente criou coragem para subir o tecido e tocar sua barriga desnuda com as pontas dos dedos, Daisy lembrou de quando ele havia dito para ela fazer aquilo, levantar a camisa e acariciar a própria pele.

Ela lembrou da voz dele no telefone, dizendo para ela ir devagar, e não querendo se torturar como havia feito durante a ligação, Daisy levou uma mão até a dele e o guiou sem pudor ao próprio seio.

Adam apertou o local com cuidado ao mesmo tempo em que movia o quadril para frente, esfregando sua ereção bem no meio das pernas dela, a fazendo parar de beijá‐lo para gemer de olhos fechados.

As coxas dela se apertaram ainda mais ao redor de sua cintura, e Adam começou a repetir o movimento do quadril, um pouco desnorteado pela maneira com que cada ponto do corpo dela parecia estar pulsando.

— Eu quero… quero fazer uma coisa por você — ele disse contra a boca dela enquanto tentava se controlar.

Daisy estava respirando com dificuldade, e apenas esfregou o nariz no dele como se quisesse dizer que estava ouvindo.

— Me deixa te chupar — ele pediu em um sussurro excitado.

Os olhos fechados dela se apertaram com ainda mais força, e Daisy sentiu os dedos dos pés formigarem enquanto tentava formular uma frase coerente para dizer que sim.

— _Tudo…_ tudo bem — ela conseguiu murmurar de volta, quase se contorcendo embaixo dele.

Adam engoliu suas palavras, voltando a beijá-la com afinco enquanto subia as mãos por seu tronco até segurar seu pescoço.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior antes de mudar o foco dos lábios para seu queixo, e começou a descer devagar, molhando e arranhando seu pescoço.

Daisy abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou, e aquilo com certeza foi um erro, porque Adam a estava encarando hipnotizado, e sua boca estava obscenamente vermelha e molhada, mas ela se sentia incapaz de desviar o olhar, ou forçar as pálpebras a baixarem de novo.

Suas pernas foram levantadas, uma de cada vez, com extremo cuidado e carinho, e Daisy não podia evitar sorrir boba enquanto ele segurava suas panturrilhas e puxava seus sapatos de seus pés para deixá-la descalça.

Ele não perdeu tempo em deitar sobre ela e se arrastar para cima até que sua cabeça estivesse na altura da pelve de Daisy, e enfiou os dedos em sua calça leggin a procura de sua roupa íntima.

Daisy levantou o quadril do sofá para ajudá-lo a puxar as peças de seu corpo, e Adam segurou suas pernas de novo uma por uma para deixar sua metade inferior completamente desnuda.

Ela manteve os joelhos unidos enquanto o esperava, Adam colocou as roupas no chão sem pressa, e voltou toda sua atenção para Daisy quase em câmera lenta.

As mãos dele tocaram suas pernas e ele incentivou Daisy a abri-las bem devagar, mantendo os olhos nos dela durante todo o tempo.

Daisy engatou uma respiração e cravou as unhas na própria barriga, ela sentia que poderia morrer apenas pela intensidade com que Adam mantinha seus olhos conectados.

Ele baixou o rosto devagar, ainda olhando para ela, e suas mãos se espalmaram nas coxas dela apertando a carne com possessividade.

Os olhos de Daisy lutaram para permanecer abertos, e quando Adam finalmente desviou os dele para encarar o meio de suas pernas ela sentiu algo explodir dentro de sua cabeça.

A respiração dele estava causando um frenesi em seu interior, e Daisy tinha certeza de que morreria nos próximos segundos quando ele tocasse onde ela estava pulsando para ser tocada.

Mas quando Adam aproximou o rosto, foi seu nariz a primeira coisa a estimular sua intimidade, e ele inalou com força inebriado, não resistindo fechar os olhos e respirar ofegante com a boca aberta.

Daisy gemeu quando o ar quente da respiração dele fez com que um fio extenso de lubrificação escorresse de dentro dela, e fechou os olhos também, inclinando o pescoço para trás e segurando a própria camisa com força, causando um pequeno som de rasgo ao puxar o tecido para os lados.

Quando Adam começou a beijá-la devagar, Daisy soltou o som mais indigno de tesão, já completamente fora de si, e no momento em que a língua dele finalmente se juntou aos seus lábios um leve grito rouco escapou por sua garganta.

A ponta foi direto em sua entrada, parecendo colher a lubrificação que estava escorrendo de dentro dela, e Adam começou a fazer um som torturante de satisfação, como se _comê-la_ estivesse saciando uma fome voraz.

Aquilo definitivamente estava sendo tão bom para ele quanto era para ela, e Daisy não pôde evitar choramingar quando ele começou a lambê-la com o intuito de penetrá-la.

O nariz dele estava resvalando diretamente em seu clitóris, e Daisy deu início a um tímido movimento com o quadril, rebolando quase que inconscientemente contra o rosto dele.

Quando a língua dele finalmente a invadiu, Daisy sentiu lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, e palavrões começaram a sair ininterruptamente por sua boca de um jeito grunhido e devastado.

 _Deus_ , ela tinha sentido tanta falta daquilo.

Adam fez sua língua entrar e sair vagarosamente, e os olhos dela reviraram por detrás de suas pálpebras, suas costas arquearam até que não estivessem mais tocando o sofá embaixo de si, e suas mãos bateram no acolchoado ao lado de seu corpo enquanto Daisy procurava desesperada algo para se segurar.

— _Seus dedos_ — ela implorou — Põe seus dedos em mim.

Ele respondeu um murmúrio de concordância que fez todo o interior de Daisy vibrar, e quando largou suas coxas para levar uma mão para junto de sua língua, Daisy esticou os braços até que seus dedos alcançassem seus cabelos e os puxou com força no mesmo segundo que Adam penetrava dois dedos em sua boceta.

Os dois gemeram juntos em uma sincronia desnorteada, mas ao mesmo tempo fodidamente harmoniosa, e tudo na mente de Daisy era o quanto aquilo era certo, o quanto era perfeito.

Adam retirou sua língua para conseguir mover os dedos mais rápido em seu interior, e quando a massagem dolorosamente gostosa que seus dedos estavam causando em suas paredes internas parecia prestes a fazê-la se desmanchar, Adam chupou seu clitóris devagar, permitindo que a ponta de sua língua dançasse contra o feixe de nervos por entre seus lábios, e Daisy gozou, tensionando as costas e gemendo de um jeito rouco e destroçada.

Os dedos de Adam pararam de se mover quando ele os sentiu sendo presos pelas contrações que o orgasmo causou na vagina dela, mas sua língua continuou a lambendo até que Daisy tremesse superestimulada.

Ele sorriu quando sentiu que ela estava totalmente satisfeita, e a beijou uma última vez antes de levar os dedos encharcados à boca para os sugar, sorrindo devasso enquanto a ajudava a baixar as pernas para descansar a cabeça em uma de suas coxas.

A barriga de Daisy estava subindo e descendo em respirações descompassadas, e seus lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto ela encarava o teto um pouco fora de si.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até que ela se acalmasse, seus olhos desceram devagar na direção de Adam e ela sorriu quando o encontrou a encarando com adoração.

— Você… — ela tentou dizer sútil.

— Eu estou bem — Adam respondeu apaixonado.

Daisy ainda estava sentindo seu coração um pouco descompassado, mesmo assim ela pôde perceber quando ele acelerou ainda mais.

Adam lambeu os lábios como se estivesse provando resquícios de seu gosto na boca, e sorriu absurdamente satisfeito, fazendo uma enorme covinha preencher sua bochecha.

— Eu amo você — Daisy murmurou sonolenta.

— Quem bom — Adam respondeu contente — Porque eu amo muito você também.

Daisy sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele com delicadeza, sentindo uma vontade absurda de o abraçar e nunca mais soltá-lo.

— Vem aqui — ela pediu no segundo seguinte.

Adam pareceu adivinhar o que ela queria, e se arrastou por seu corpo até envolvê-la em um abraço caloroso, beijando seu rosto todo com carinho enquanto acariciava suas costas.

— Obrigado — ele murmurou.

Daisy gostaria de dizer que ela era quem estava agradecida, por tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois, mas principalmente por estar ali, nos braços dele, se sentindo tão contente e em paz.

— Deus! — ela exclamou horrorizada alguns segundos depois — Não deveríamos ter feito isso no sofá! As crianças brincam e dormem aqui!

A gargalhada de Adam a fez empurrá-lo de brincadeira, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se agarrar a ela ainda mais, beijando sua testa suada enquanto agradecia de novo, daquela vez por ela tê-lo ajudado a "clarear" a mente lembrando de seus filhos.

— Sinto muito — Daisy respondeu não conseguindo evitar começar a gargalhar também.

— Tudo bem — Adam garantiu cheirando seus cabelos — Esse momento é apenas sobre você afinal.

Os dias seguintes passaram como borrões coloridos de felicidade, e eles arrumaram tempo quase todas as tardes para dar uns _amassos_ no sofá dele como se fossem vinte anos mais jovens.

Adam precisou garantir que todos os móveis seriam muito bem limpos e higienizados antes que outras pessoas precisassem usá-los, e Daisy não podia não rir sobre aquilo enquanto se deixava ser abraçada e o tocava como uma adolescente eufórica.

No sábado, Daisy sabia que Adam estava se sentindo culpado por deixar as crianças por uma noite com a babá, ele só costumava ficar com eles no fim de semana, e Daisy entendia o quão difícil era para ele não estar com os filhos o tempo inteiro.

Mas ele também parecia ansioso para aproveitar a noite com ela, ou talvez ele apenas acreditasse que Daisy estava linda demais vestida em uma calça e jaqueta de couro para não compartilhá-la com o mundo.

Sam ajudou Daisy com o cabelo, e Adam a importunou por todo o caminho até a festa sobre ela ter um crush na mulher.

— Não vai funcionar, você sabe — Daisy ditou com altivez.

— O que? — Adam quis saber fingindo inocência.

— Me provocar até que eu a convide para um _ménage à trois_ — esclareceu desnecessariamente.

— É você quem está pensando nisso — ele rebateu dando de ombros.

Daisy tentou grunhir fingindo irritação, mas Adam a puxou pela cintura até que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão, e ela gargalhou esganiçada enquanto fingia se debater para se livrar de seu abraço.

A festa de Fred poderia muito bem ser confundida com uma festa de Halloween fora de época, e muitos de seus colegas haviam tido a mesma ideia que Adam e Daisy e decidiram combinar as fantasias.

Olive era a bruxa má do oeste, e havia uma trupe inteira ao redor dela fantasiados como os personagens de o mágico de oz.

Daisy e Adam ganharam aplausos quando apareceram fingindo mascar chicletes, mas Fred garantiu que não se conformaria com a derrota tão cedo até que as batalhas musicais estivessem finalizadas.

Ele estava vestido com um uniforme vermelho de basquete, e Izzie com um vestido vermelho ao seu lado fez Daisy arquear as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

— High School Musical — Izzie explicou divertida — Somos Troy e Gabriella.

— Eu sabia que todos vocês brigariam pelos clássicos — Fred pronunciou confiante — Resolvi ser mais ousado.

— Quanta ousadia — Daisy fingiu parabenizar irônica — Um clássico da Disney.

— Estamos morrendo de medo — Adam acrescentou sarcástico.

— Não chorem tanto quando virem nossos stories no met opera — Izzie rebateu impassível.

— A única maneira de vocês ganharem esses ingressos é roubando — Daisy acusou sorrindo.

Fred gargalhou maquiavélico e se aproximou dela, a tentativa de soar intimidante falhava por conta de seu sorriso frouxo, mas ele se esforçou para cercá-la até que seus narizes quase se encostassem.

— Veremos — ele sussurrou sedutor.

Daisy grunhiu em seu rosto, e Adam a puxou pela cintura para afastá-los, mas os quatro logo estavam dançando todos juntos, gargalhando sobre as fantasias divertidas de seus colegas e fazendo pequenas competições aliciadoras.

No fim, Adam teve de admitir que Daisy estava certa sobre o "roubo", porque os participantes haviam decidido disputar o prêmio no karaokê, com músicas sorteadas.

Daisy e Adam acabaram recebendo _way back into love_ , o que a fez ter uma crise de riso enquanto tentava murmurar que aquilo deveria ser um sinal.

Ele não conhecia a música, e Daisy quase o estapeou, defendendo veemente que o filme onde a música tocava era ótimo, mas Adam se esforçou para cantar no ritmo certo o bastante para que ela ficasse satisfeita com o resultado.

Daisy entrelaçou seus dedos e ficou de frente para Adam, mordendo os lábios maliciosa enquanto dançava devagar ouvindo as notas iniciais da canção, e ele sorriu parecendo se divertir horrores, quase ignorando completamente a letra que começava a rolar nos telões ao seu redor.

— _I've been living with a shadow overhead_ — Daisy começou a cantar fazendo uma pequena coreografia com a outra mão — _I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed / I've been lonely for so long / Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on…_

As risadas dela por causa da letra a fizeram cantar um pouco fora do tom, e Adam não pôde evitar rir junto com ela enquanto começava a cantar também.

— _I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away / Just in case I ever need 'em again someday / I've been setting aside time / To clear a little space in the corners of my mind..._

— _All I wanna do is find a way back into love_ — eles _tentaram_ cantar juntos, rindo demais para conseguir soar harmônicos — _I can't make it through without a way back into love…_

Mas Daisy piscou para Adam enquanto soltava sua mão e girava ao seu redor, decidida a ignorar a letra da música e cantar de um jeito que os fizesse ganhar aqueles ingressos.

— _I've been watching, but the stars refuse to shine / I've been searching, but I just don't see the signs / I know that it's out there / There's got to be something for my soul somewhere…_

Adam estava a acompanhando com o olhar, e sorriu compreendendo suas intenções enquanto se esforçava para seguir sua dança improvisada.

— _I've been looking for someone to shed some light / Not somebody just to get me through the night / I could use some direction / And I'm open to your suggestions..._

— _All I wanna do is find a way back into love_ — eles cantaram juntos outra vez — _I can't make it through without a way back into love / And if I open my heart again_ — e Daisy voltou a unir suas mãos para incentivá-lo a girar junto com ela de olhos fechados — _I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end…_

Adam a puxou para perto até segurar sua cintura com uma mão, e eles dançaram sorridentes, parecendo esquecer onde estavam e todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

Suas mãos segurando os microfones eram as únicas coisas entre seus corpos, e o sorriso de Daisy diminuiu de eufórico para algo mais sereno enquanto ela se preparava para voltar a cantar.

— _There are moments when I don't know if it's real / Or if anybody feels the way I feel_ — ela pronunciou olhando fundo em seus olhos — _I need inspiration / Not just another negotiation…_

Adam sorriu ladino, parecendo levar a letra da música muito mais a sério que ela, e Daisy voltou a quase gargalhar enquanto se afastava dele para dançar sozinha outra vez.

— _All I wanna do is find a way back into love_ — eles cantaram juntos apontando um para o outro — _I can't make it through without a way back into love…_

Adam manteve o braço estendido, e Daisy cantou os últimos versos de olhos fechados enquanto aceitava sua mão e se deixava ser puxada de volta para os braços dele.

— _And if I open my heart to you_ — eles cantaram com intensidade com os olhos conectados — _I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_ / _And if you help me to start again / You know that I'll be there for you in the end…_

Os acordes finais da canção foram quase sobrepujados pelas palmas e gritos alegres de seus colegas, mas Adam e Daisy permaneceram abraçados ouvindo as notas e sorrindo compreensivos um para o outro, como se a letra tivesse sido uma conversa há muito necessária entre os dois.

Depois disso eles não se largaram mais por toda a noite, praticamente esquecendo a pequena competição.

Daisy não se importou de fingir um pequeno casamento enquanto Olive cantava _I can hear the bells_ de hairspray, e até havia um véu em seus cabelos furtado de uma bailarina que estava vestida como a noiva cadáver.

No fim, Izzie e Fred humilharam a todos cantando o dueto _Promises_ de Hadestown, mas Adam sussurrou em seu ouvido que conseguiria ingressos para o met opera de qualquer maneira se Daisy quisesse realmente ver o concerto, o que a deixou com lágrimas nos olhos de emoção.

Ela já havia tomado incontáveis doses de um drink colorido, e a música não estava ajudando a manter a emoção controlada.

Felizmente depois de se vangloriar pela melhor apresentação da noite, Fred deu seu aval para que o DJ os fizesse dançar como loucos por toda a madrugada.

Adam a fez voltar a sorrir quando beijou suas pálpebras marejadas, e Daisy o acompanhou contente até a pista de dança enquanto _scary love_ do the neighbourhood começava a tocar.

A dança logo se tornou algo intenso demais no entanto, e não haviam sorrisos em seus rostos, porque os dois pareciam focados em não controlar seu magnetismo.

Suas mãos estavam passeando por seus corpos, que haviam começado a suar rápido demais, e Daisy dançou sedutoramente contra ele, deixando que suas peles se esfregassem enquanto ela se remexia.

Adam acabou a virando, colando suas costas em seu peitoral enquanto enterrava o rosto em seu pescoço, Daisy estava de olhos fechados, seus lábios se entreabiram, e ela levou as mãos para a cabeça dele ao lado da sua, mexendo em seus cabelos suados e murmurando a letra da música para se impedir de ofegar ou gemer por causa da sensação gostosa que a respiração dele estava causando em seu pescoço.

 _Seu amor está me assustando realmente_ , ela pensou, _ninguém jamais se importou comigo tanto quanto você se importa…_

Adam começou a beijar seu ombro, e Daisy não pôde conter um pequeno som de prazer quando a mão dele apertou sua cintura com força ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios deixavam uma pequena lovebite em sua pele.

— _Sim..._ — ela gemeu desnorteada — _Eu preciso de você aqui…_

— Quero te levar em um lugar — Adam murmurou, parecendo tão abalado quanto ela.

Daisy assentiu sem pensar muito, e aproveitou o momento para tentar se recompor enquanto Adam se afastava e a puxava para longe devagar.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que ele a estava levando embora da festa, mas não plantou os pés no chão ou questionou sua sanidade enquanto o seguia prontamente.

O calor que havia os envolvido na pista de dança foi substituído por uma euforia quase infantil quando eles saíram pela madrugada e começaram a quase correr pelas ruas vazias, o vento frio da noite deixou a pele de Daisy gelada, mas o sangue em suas veias a mantinha aquecida como uma pequena brasa, e a animação de Adam enquanto a arrastava fazia seu coração esquentar.

Ele pôs a própria jaqueta nos ombros dela enquanto eles se dirigiam para o metrô, e Daisy o abraçou apertado durante todo o percurso que eles fizeram em silêncio.

Ela já estava um pouco sonolenta quando Adam finalmente avisou que eles iriam descer, e ela podia jurar que eles haviam rodado por toda a ilha de Manhattan enquanto o seguia curiosa pela estação vazia e sombria.

Adam não precisou dizer que aquele era o final da linha para que ela soubesse, tinha um pequeno parque cercando uma igreja com teto abobadado, e ele a levou pela grama até um monte atrás do edifício, onde ela podia ver todo o mosaico que a vidraçaria da capela formava.

— Aqui é tão lindo — Daisy comentou quando eles deitaram na grama.

Sua cabeça estava escorada no ombro de Adam, e ele mantinha os braços ao redor de seu corpo tanto para esquentá-la como para simplesmente curtir o aconchego que o abraço dela causava.

— Eu sempre quis vir aqui — Adam confidenciou encantado — Mas nunca tive coragem de fazer isso sozinho ou… vontade.

— Foi nossa _primeira vez_ — Daisy pronunciou rindo do próprio trocadilho bobo.

— Quero ter muitas primeiras vezes com você — ele confessou.

Daisy se remexeu em seu abraço para que pudesse encará-lo, e eles ficaram deitados de lado na grama, com os rostos próximos, fazendo suas respirações parecerem um único fôlego.

— Acho que você é minha melhor amiga — ele disse enquanto acariciava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos — Não percebi o quanto estava sozinho até que você preencheu os espaços vazios na minha vida…

— E você se sentiu completo — Daisy concluiu por ele, pensando em si mesma, e no quanto compartilhava daquele vazio existencial que agora não existia mais.

Adam sorriu, contente por ela o compreender tão bem.

— Sei que não somos perfeitos — ele voltou a dizer determinado — Sei que temos medos, e somos estúpidos por causa deles… mas não quero mais me sentir inseguro, ou fazer você se sentir assim por causa das nossas cicatrizes. Quero mostrá-las pra você, e quero que você me mostre as suas. 

— Não tenho certeza se você vai gostar do que vai ver — Daisy falou com os olhos cansados.

— Eu amo toda a beleza em você — Adam disse deslizando os dedos por sua bochecha — Mas quero amar toda a sua dor também… porque ela te deixou mais forte, e faz parte de você. E eu quero amar cada detalhe de quem você é.

 _Não vou mais fugir disso_ , Daisy pensou enquanto o ouvia, _não vou fugir do que somos._

— Eu já fui seu melhor amigo um dia — Adam continuou a falar saudoso — Quero merecer ser isso para você de novo… se você quiser que eu seja.

Daisy levou uma mão até a dele em seu rosto, e entrelaçou seus dedos com carinho enquanto olhava fundo em seus olhos.

— Eu quero — foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder por enquanto.

Adam sorriu aliviado mesmo assim, e aproximou seus rostos para deixar um beijo casto em seus lábios, garantindo, sem precisar pronunciar uma única palavra que não tinha pressa para nada.

Eles conversaram sobre os amigos com quem costumavam desabafar depois disso, e Daisy ouviu atentamente enquanto Adam confidenciava que Richard queria vê-la de novo, ela sorriu ao imaginá-lo importunando o pobre homem com seus _pecados_ por todos aqueles anos, mas também estava emocionada pela maneira importante com que Adam a fez sentir.

 _Confio em você_ , era o que ele parecia querer dizer enquanto contava segredos aleatórios e às vezes até engraçados da própria vida, e Daisy o abraçou apertado, pensando repetidamente que confiava nele também.

O dia já estava começando a nascer aquela altura, o céu parecia uma pintura a óleo em tons de rosa e laranja banhados pelo azul escuro da madrugada que ia embora aos poucos.

A abóbada da igreja perto deles estava refletindo os primeiros raios de sol, e eles pareciam estar brilhando como diamantes sendo lapidados.

— Não vão mais existir trevas entre nós — Adam pronunciou sonolento — Ainda que as lágrimas, ou mesmo os dias de dor, sejam inevitáveis…

Não era um desejo, nem mesmo uma suposição.

Era uma promessa

— Porque _você_ é o lugar que eu precisava encontrar para estar sempre coberto de luz.


	28. Futuro

— Vai chover — Adam disse com o cenho franzido.

Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas com incredulidade enquanto olhava para o céu e observava o dia perfeitamente ensolarado ao seu redor, ela topou distraída nos degraus da igreja e ele a segurou pelo cotovelo para impedi-la de cair.

— Estamos no meio da primavera — Daisy respondeu discordando de suas previsões.

— E é exatamente por isso que vai chover — Adam garantiu.

— O céu está completamente azul — ela insistiu risonha — E sinta essa brisa — acrescentou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo enquanto aproveitava a brisa fresca que sacudia seus cabelos.

— Essa brisa é o que vai trazer a chuva — Adam avisou.

— Você só está procurando uma desculpa para cancelar nossos planos mais tarde — Daisy acusou.

— Acredite em mim — Adam pronunciou azedo — Prefiro passar a tarde inteira pedalando com você no central park a ter de encarar um repórter por todo o dia…

— Você fala como se andar de bicicleta comigo fosse uma ideia terrível — Daisy reclamou risonha.

— É uma ideia terrível se vai chover.

— Não vai chover — Daisy insistiu divertida — E Steff prometeu que o entrevistador será gentil…

— Você sabe que isso é um castigo, certo? — Adam questionou fingindo estar abismado — Toda a companhia vai ganhar o dia de folga depois da sessão de fotos, e você está em seu período, deveria estar descansando.

— Estou menstruada, não doente — Daisy rebateu rindo.

Ela acariciou o braço de Adam com a ponta dos dedos enquanto suspirava agradecida, achando absurdamente doce a maneira como ele se preocupava com ela, depois de ter se lamentado para ele na noite anterior por conta de suas cólicas irritantes, Adam se mostrara incrivelmente compreensivo e gentil, até aceitando pedalar com ela pelo parque quando Daisy dissera que o exercício poderia ajudar.

No entanto uma noite agradável de sono, e alguns remédios para dor, haviam sido suficientes para fazê-la se sentir renovada, mas Adam ainda parecia preocupado, com o tempo, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse cansá-la além da conta, tudo que poderia tornar o dia terrível.

Daisy respirou fundo para evitar rir demais e parou de andar quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no templo, ela virou devagar até se pôr na frente de Adam e arrumou a alça da pequena bolsa que carregava enquanto esticava os braços para descansar as mãos nos ombros dele.

— Você está prestes a fazer um biquinho, grumpy dark lord — ela avisou ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Adam pôs as mãos na cintura dela, mas se manteve impassível, tentando segurar a falsa carranca birrenta que estava fazendo por no máximo cinco segundos antes de fechar os olhos e sorrir enquanto correspondia os pequenos selinhos dela.

— Você não me chamava assim há muito tempo… — ele murmurou contente.

— Tem muitas coisas que não fazemos há  _ muito _ tempo… — Daisy rebateu com um sussurro sedutor.

Adam abriu os olhos de repente, se afastando um pouco para poder encará‐la, e Daisy sorriu inocentemente enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

—  _ Alguém _ parece disposta a mudar essa realidade — ele falou animadamente sugestivo.

—  _ Alguém _ — Daisy começou a dizer sedutora enquanto se aproximava para quase conseguir ficar pendurada em seus ombros — Está desejando muito sentir a sua  _ porra _ na garganta… — sussurrou baixinho perto da orelha dele.

Ela ouviu quando Adam engoliu em seco, e o xingamento desesperado que ele soltou enquanto apertava sua cintura foi a única coisa que a impediu de gargalhar maquiavélica, porque o som possivelmente soaria como um gemido excitado se ela abrisse a boca naquele instante.

— Nós seremos incinerados quando atravessarmos essas portas — Adam avisou enquanto levava a boca à uma de suas orelhas para mordiscar o lóbulo devagar.

Daisy ofegou entre risadas e lutou para se afastar de seu abraço, olhando para cima e encarando o céu enquanto pensava que Deus possivelmente os perdoaria.

Eles não seriam castigados por  _ amar _ .

Mesmo assim, ela sussurrou um pedido de perdão e fez o sinal da cruz quando eles passaram pelas portas.

Adam estava rindo nervoso, e entrelaçou seus dedos com naturalidade enquanto caminhava na direção em que Richard estava.

Dois acólitos conversavam com ele animadamente, mas o menor deles, que não deveria ter mais do que 12 anos, arregalou os olhos quando viu Daisy ao lado de Adam.

A presença de Adam não era surpreendente, ele havia sutilmente pedido um autógrafo alguns meses atrás quando começara a servir no templo com Richard, mas Adam não precisou perguntar para saber  _ quem _ era sua personagem preferida de star wars.

O garoto mais velho olhou para suas mãos unidas, e Adam sentiu a palma de Daisy começar a suar.

Richard dispensou os garotos antes que eles tivessem oportunidade de se apresentar, e Adam não pôde evitar sorrir culpado enquanto os observava se afastarem a contragosto.

— Eu sei que você fez isso para mantê-la apenas para si — Adam acusou.

— O que eu posso fazer se você nunca a traz — Richard rebateu sorridente.

Daisy sorriu confusa, mas logo estava soltando a mão de Adam e se afastando dele para cumprimentar Richard apropriadamente.

— Ouvi você cantar da última vez — ele disse enquanto a guiava para a sacristia — Sua voz é adorável.

— Muito obrigada — Daisy respondeu tímida — Fico feliz de não ter incomodado.

Adam pôs as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu os dois com um sorriso grande no rosto, mas logo pigarreou quando Richard ofereceu à Daisy algo para beber.

Aquilo significava que ele a prenderia em uma longa conversa, mas eles tinham compromissos ainda naquela manhã, e ele não tinha certeza se Daisy estava totalmente bem com tudo de qualquer maneira.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo e arqueou uma sobrancelha mais como um pedido silencioso do que outra coisa, e Adam a respondeu com um sorriso fraco que muito facilmente poderia ser lido como "Desculpa, não temos tempo".

Sua pequena troca não durou mais do que alguns segundos, mas Richard desviou os olhos entre os dois com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, como se estivesse achando sua leve interação esplendorosa. 

— Apenas um pouco de chá? — Daisy sugeriu encarando Adam.

— Tudo bem, mas  _ você _ vai se explicar com Steff — ele ditou em rendição.

Daisy assentiu enquanto fingia revirar os olhos, e logo estava sentando em uma das poltronas que Richard ofereceu enquanto o homem buscava a bebida.

— Vocês se importam se eu tocar algo por enquanto? — Adam questionou apontando para o caminho inverso ao que eles tinham feito.

Daisy negou com a cabeça enquanto Richard apenas fazia um gesto com a mão, dispensando sua presença quase do mesmo jeito que havia feito com seus pequenos acólitos alguns minutos antes.

— Ele age como se o instrumento fosse um brinquedo precioso — o reverendo comentou com Daisy quando Adam se afastou — Ainda desconfio que ele vem mais aqui por ele do que por mim.

— Tenho certeza de que não é verdade — Daisy discordou veemente — Ele me falou algumas vezes como sua companhia, e amizade, são muito importantes.

— Ainda assim… — Richard começou a dizer com um sorriso divertido.

E foi interrompido naquele exato instante pelas notas estarrecedoras do instrumento que fizeram Daisy estremecer levemente, Richard não pôde evitar rir do pequeno susto que ela levara e achou justo dizer que apenas não havia tido a mesma reação por estar acostumado.

Ele franziu o cenho pensativo enquanto servia chá para os dois, e Daisy o observou com curiosidade enquanto ele fechava os olhos e levava dois dedos aos lábios em concentração.

— Bach… — ele pronunciou reflexivo.

—  _ Toccata and fugue… _ — Daisy ajudou.

Richard abriu os olhos impressionado e ofereceu um sorriso orgulhoso que fez Daisy sentir as bochechas esquentarem, não era todo dia que seu conhecimento supostamente inútil sobre música clássica era apreciado.

—  _ Em ré menor _ — ele concluíram juntos.

— Não posso acreditar que finalmente terei alguém com quem brincar de adivinhar que música aquele rapaz está tocando — Richard falou aliviado — Você certamente me ajudará quando ele fugir dos clássicos.

— Ele costuma fazer muito  _ isso _ ? — Daisy quis saber franzindo o nariz, ouvindo Adam tocar uma parte particularmente difícil da música.

— Apenas quando quer ter o ego inflado — Richard respondeu como um aviso.

— Manterei minhas opiniões para mim então — Daisy prometeu sorrindo.

— Ele não precisa de mais elogios não é mesmo? — Richard concordou divertido.

— Ele sabe que toca bem — Daisy anuiu como se estivesse contando um segredo.

— Hoje ele parece inspirado — Richard falou contemplativo — Você deveria ouvi-lo tocar o tema do filme Interestelar.

Daisy gargalhou ao imaginar, e anotou mentalmente o pedido para que Adam tocasse alguns temas de filmes para ela depois.

— Lembro de quando ele arriscou tocar as quatro estações de Vivaldi e passou a manhã inteira frustrado — Richard contou sorridente — Ele se mantém em terreno seguro desde então… bem, a não ser que ele queira impressionar alguém.

— Ele costuma querer impressionar muita gente? — Daisy brincou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Até agora… — Richard respondeu quase malicioso — Ninguém além de você.

Daisy sentiu as bochechas esquentarem outra vez, e quando sorriu compreensiva, o som escapando por entre seus lábios parecia muito com um suspiro.

— Ele gosta de se arriscar no piano com músicas que não foram feitas para o piano — foi como ela decidiu o responder, pensando em como a irritação de Adam deveria ter sido engraçada ao não conseguir tocar a  _ primavera _ .

— É uma bela maneira de se expressar — Richard elogiou, outra vez uma espécie de orgulho no tom de voz — Levando em conta que ele não costuma fazer muito isso com a própria voz.

Daisy não pôde evitar rir, mas aproveitou o momento para pegar a pequena xícara de chá que o reverendo havia posto em sua frente, se ocupando em tomar a bebida do utensílio devagar.

— Não posso culpá-lo por isso — ela acabou dizendo depois de alguns instantes — Acho que é muito fácil para nós, no ramo em que decidimos trabalhar, esconder nossas verdadeiras emoções.

— O preço que pagamos pela perfeição — Richard pronunciou compreensivo — Ainda assim, vejo que vocês encontraram o caminho para a compreensão entre seus sentimentos.

— Surpreendentemente superando essa dificuldade — Daisy explicou.

— Não tão surpreendentemente assim — Richard discordou.

Daisy franziu o cenho e sorriu confusa enquanto o homem a fitava com diversão no olhar.

—  _ Toccata and fugue _ não é a composição mais fácil de se aprender — ele pontuou sábio — Ainda assim, aqui está ele, a interpretando perfeitamente bem.

— Para se exibir — Daisy adivinhou sorridente.

— Ou para tocar seu coração — Richard ofereceu misterioso.

— Acha que ele está querendo me dizer algo com a tenebrosidade das notas dessa canção? — Daisy perguntou rindo confusa.

— Acho que vocês dois ainda parecem ter muito a dizer um ao outro…

— Adam disse isso para você? — Daisy quis saber curiosa — Ou esta é apenas uma sábia suposição?

— Está é apenas a opinião de um velho tolo — ele brincou — Que espera que seu jovem amigo também tenha músicas mais doces em seu arsenal de expressões.

— Vou convencê-lo a tocar algo mais belo da próxima vez — Daisy prometeu.

— Mas veja — Richard falou abstraído —  _ Há _ beleza em meio aos acordes tenebrosos  _ dessa _ canção.

Daisy sorriu agradecida, pensando que Richard muito provavelmente era realmente um enviado dos céus, alguém que a estava fazendo pensar mais uma vez sobre como estava tudo bem, sentir dor, ou tristeza, em meio a alegria.

Até a mais linda das rosas possuía espinhos afinal.

Como se estivesse adivinhando o que se passava entre Daisy e Richard, Adam começara ao poucos a tentar  _ arranhar _ sonata ao luar no instrumento.

Mas a música linda e calma como era, soava estranha e macabra nos acordes graves do órgão, e Daisy sorriu quando Richard arqueou uma sobrancelha divertido.

Ainda parecia belíssimo no entanto, mesmo com toda a  _ tenebrosidade _ que Adam havia imbuído.

Como sua própria vida, Daisy percebeu, ou sua alma cheia de cicatrizes.

Ela se despediu de Richard com a promessa de que voltaria mais vezes com Adam, e não pôde evitar gargalhar quando o reverendo dissera "Quem sabe para uma cerimônia."

As bochechas de Adam ficaram vermelhas quando ela contou o que Richard havia dito, e Daisy o beijou risonha enquanto levava os dedos até suas orelhas e acariciava com as pontas para fazê-lo relaxar.

— Sem pressão — Adam brincou um pouco mais tranquilo.

— Não estou nada influenciada, não se preocupe — Daisy garantiu risonha.

Mas ao invés de sorrir junto com ela, Adam franziu o cenho, quase  _ ofendido _ por sua recusa tão pontual.

— Isso seria… jamais? — ele não pôde evitar perguntar.

— Isso seria "Nem somos namorados e você não quer realmente discutir por causa de um casamento que foi sugerido como uma brincadeira" — Daisy rebateu se esforçando muito para parecer séria.

— Mas…

Daisy franziu o nariz e piscou os olhos repetidamente para evitar chamar Adam de estúpido ou coisa pior, mas ele deve ter visto o xingamente brilhando em suas pupilas, pois engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar do dela enquanto apertava os lábios em uma linha fina para evitar rir.

— Sem pressão — ele repetiu divertido.

Daisy revirou os olhos, mas logo estava rindo quando Adam a puxou pela cintura e selou seus lábios.

O assunto foi felizmente esquecido enquanto eles se dirigiam para o estúdio onde parte da companhia faria algumas fotos promocionais, porque Adam voltara a insistir que choveria naquele dia, e Daisy estava decidida a discordar.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas, e gargalhavam de um jeito estúpido por causa de uma piada idiota que Adam contara para tentar diverti-la, e quase foi fácil ignorar o olhar fulminante de Steff por conta de seu pequeno atraso.

— Foram tipo dez minutos — Adam justificou.

— Foram vinte e dois — Fred pronunciou passando por trás de Steff fingindo estar distraído.

Daisy apertou os lábios com força para evitar xingar o amigo traidor que havia ousado piscar malicioso enquanto se afastava, ele foi abraçado por Izzie que já estava devidamente produzida, e que parecia entediada como todos os outros presentes.

— Não importa — Steff falou cansada — Vocês é quem lidarão com  _ ele _ pelo resto da manhã, eu ainda preciso encontrar Lyra para ver como andam os ajustes nos figurinos…

— Você deveria ter tirado o dia de folga também — Daisy sugeriu.

— Vou tirar muitos dias de folga no mês que vem quando o musical estiver em cartaz — Steff ditou.

— Ou você vai trabalhar ainda mais e acabar surtando — Adam não pôde evitar dizer.

— Surtarei antes disso se vocês continuarem se atrasando…

— Não vai acontecer de novo —Daisy a interrompeu garantindo.

Steff fez um  _ gestinho _ como se não importasse, ou como se estivesse cansada demais para discordar, e apenas indicou com um aceno de cabeça que Adam e Daisy a seguissem.

Ela os levou até um homem desconhecido que conversava distraidamente com o fotógrafo.

Mike havia sido escolhido outra vez, porque Steff supostamente havia amado a sessão que ele fizera com Daisy e Adam, e já conhecendo todo o restante de sua equipe, os dois se limitaram a cumprimentar todos rapidamente enquanto Steff se apressava em apresentá-los ao novo rosto.

— Luke Coltreis — ele disse enquanto apertava suas mãos.

— Não me diga que seus pais eram fãs de star wars — Adam brincou com uma animação irônica na voz.

Daisy soltou suas mãos sutilmente e o cotovelou devagar enquanto sorria para o repórter que parecia jovem demais para alguém que supostamente faria uma entrevista tão importante.

Adam murmurou um "ouch" nada elegante, mas Luke estava sorrindo animado, parecendo, ou fingindo, estar totalmente alheio as suas interações.

— Não, mas preciso admitir que gostaria que eles fossem — Luke admitiu contente.

— Oh Deus… — Adam murmurou desesperado, e Daisy riu anasalada enquanto o cotovelava de novo.

Ela piscou os olhos nada sútil no entanto e encarou Steff em um questionamento silencioso, se aquela era sua definição de gentil, Daisy não queria jamais saber quem ela arrumaria para os castigar com crueldade.

Steff no entanto levantou as mãos em rendição e deu de ombros nada culpada.

— A revista disse que ele é o melhor — foi tudo que ela se dignou a dizer antes de se afastar.

Daisy tinha absoluta certeza que o melhor na concepção de quem quer que fosse que tivesse o enviado, significava fazer paralelos com seus trabalhos de mais de uma década atrás.

Seus agentes já andavam arrancando os cabelos para esconder seu suposto envolvimento após o divórcio de Adam se tornar público, relembrar sobre todo o tempo em que eles deveriam ter sido super amigos era apenas um caminho perigoso demais para a imagem que eles estavam tentando vender.

Os dois no entanto sabiam que discordar daquilo aquela altura só pioraria tudo, e de qualquer maneira, Steff com certeza sabia exatamente o que gostaria que fosse publicado.

Aquilo era para promover o musical afinal, sua  _ amizade _ não seria o centro das atenções.

Pelo menos, era o que eles esperavam.

Luke sorriu quando eles se encontraram sozinhos, e tratou rapidamente de explicar o que pretendia escrever, e que eles poderiam ler todo o texto antes que o mesmo fosse para a edição, para que pudessem vetar ou alterar qualquer coisa que não gostassem.

Daisy se sentiu mais tranquila, vendo nada além de uma sincera animação no olhar do rapaz, e segurou um dos braços de Adam despreocupadamente enquanto os três começavam a conversar sem compromisso.

Luke os mostrou algumas anotações que já havia feito ao ouvir seus colegas antes que eles chegassem, e Daisy quase gargalhou da maneira como todos soavam amorosos e absurdamente profissionais, ninguém dando o menor indício de seu envolvimento, mesmo que Adam e Daisy não fizessem a menor questão de esconder.

Daisy os deixou conversando enquanto se preparava para as fotos, e logo estava sentada ao lado de Fred, com a peruca bem firme na própria cabeça enquanto observava Luke e Adam conversarem durante sua própria produção.

A stylist já parecia expert em preparar Adam, mas Steff não se importava que ele usasse apenas a máscara para aquela sessão, sem maquiagem ou prótese, o que não impediu Adam de se lamentar para Luke sobre o processo de caracterização.

Daisy já havia entendido qual era o estilo de trabalho de Mike, por isso não se surpreendeu quando ele apenas pôs uma playlist de músicas animadas para tocar e pediu que todos agissem naturalmente.

Obviamente ele precisou pedir depois de um tempo que apenas Adam, Daisy e Fred permanecessem em frente as câmeras, e eles tiveram de soar mais sérios enquanto embarcavam em seus personagens.

Um foto em particular, onde Daisy estava com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Fred, enquanto o rosto de Adam estava escorado no seu, havia feito os olhos de Steff brilharem, e ela e Mike discutiram animadamente já imaginando um gigante cartaz na Times.

Mike pediu para fotografar apenas Adam e Fred algumas vezes, e Luke aproveitou a oportunidade para voltar a conversa com Daisy em particular.

Suas perguntas estavam muito mais focadas no relacionamento pessoal de Daisy com toda a companhia, mas ela não se sentia pressionada ou qualquer coisa, ao invés disso, compreendia o interesse curioso do repórter que citara maravilhado sua incrível química com Fred.

— Além disso — ele acabou dizendo depois de um tempo — Você e Adam obviamente mantiveram um nível incrível de entrosamento mesmo após tantos anos… nós conversamos mais cedos sobre as possibilidades de mais reuniões como essas após a temporada, mas… em um nível mais pessoal, como você se sente sobre tudo isso? Como você se sente sobre Adam, e o que ele, como um parceiro de cena tão generoso, significa para você.

Daisy surpreendentemente não sentiu malícia em seu questionamento, e nem ao menos ficou intimidada com a pergunta, compreendendo a dúvida como algo puramente idôneo.

Discorrer sobre seu trabalho juntos nunca havia sido tão fácil, ela no entanto não podia evitar pensar com cuidado em cada uma de suas palavras antes de as dizer, lembrando que tudo que saísse por seus lábios muito provavelmente seria lido e compartilhado por milhões de pessoas.

Mas Daisy também não queria mentir, porque enquanto olhava para onde Adam estava, abraçado com Fred e simulando um quase beijo, Daisy se deu conta de que seu  _ relacionamento _ era eterno.

Não importava se eles não dessem certo como um casal, se eles nunca realmente dessem voz ao romance que os rodeava desde que se conheceram, aquela altura da vida, Daisy havia amadurecido o suficiente para ter certeza do que realmente importava.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo — ela disse facilmente, porque era verdade, e porque aquilo significava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Luke anotou suas palavras com um sorriso contente nos lábios, e quando Adam se juntou aos dois no final da sessão, Daisy não sentiu necessidade de se conter ou fingir tratá-lo de um jeito diferente.

Os três almoçaram juntos, e Luke os avisou que gostaria de ter pelo menos mais um encontro com os dois, talvez no teatro, ou em algum lugar menos profissional se eles estivessem a vontade.

Haveriam mais fotos nas próximas semanas também, porque eles tinham quase 40 páginas para preencher além do artigo que Luke escreveria, mas os dois estavam bem sobre aquilo.

Mais tranquilos do que achavam ser possível.

Adam comentou isso enquanto eles pedalavam por um pedaço do central park que Daisy não conhecia, turistas não costumavam passear por lá sem um guia, porquê as trilhas eram mais fechadas e alguém distraído poderia muito facilmente se perder.

— É tão vazio — Daisy observou contemplativa — E silencioso… nem parece que estamos em Manhattan.

— Isso é porque vai chover — Adam respondeu rindo convencido — Em dias normais sempre encontramos várias caravanas por aqui… além dos vários bandos de pássaros que cantam como loucos.

Daisy não discordou da chuva daquela vez, porque o céu já estava nublado muito antes que eles se aventurassem pela trilha, mas ela não abriria a boca para admitir que estava errada, e Adam apenas sorrira enquanto dizia que os levaria para um lugar onde eles poderiam esperar a chuva passar.

A água no entanto os pegou antes que eles conseguissem chegar em seu refúgio, mas Daisy gargalhou derrotada enquanto Adam a guiava em direção a um pequeno coreto escondido entre as árvores.

Daisy o abraçou assim que eles se encontraram levemente seguros, e Adam a beijou sorridente enquanto murmurava contra seus lábios que Daisy era muito teimosa.

Ela o afastou com um empurrão de brincadeira e Adam sentou no chão do lugar enquanto suspirava, a chuva só se tornava mais forte a cada segundo, e Daisy sussurrou um pedido de desculpas enquanto apertava os olhos com força e esticava uma mão para sentir a água batendo em sua palma.

— Pelo menos valeu a pena ver você toda molhada — Adam brincou malicioso.

Daisy sorriu desacreditada com seu flerte descarado, mas se distraiu enquanto conferia a bolsa que carregava, garantindo que sua impermeabilidade havia deixado tudo dentro salvo da água.

Ela voltou a sorrir satisfeita quando teve certeza que estava tudo certo, e mordeu os lábios enquanto andava pelo lugar, sua alegria parecia prestes a fazê-la flutuar, e Adam suspirou apaixonado enquanto a encarava.

— Você gosta muito de chuva não gosta? — ele adivinhou sorridente.

— Eu adoro — Daisy confessou feliz.

— Saudades de casa? — ele quis saber curioso.

Daisy sorriu compreensiva e parou de andar devagar, escorando o corpo em uma das vigas do coreto para observá-lo atentamente sentado no chão. 

— Acho que estou começando a ressignificar o sentido de  _ lar _ no meu coração — foi como Daisy o respondeu.

Adam sorriu, tão grande e sincero, que uma covinha enorme preencheu uma de suas bochechas, e seus dentes ficaram a mostra sem que ele pudesse se conter.

— Mas a chuva te faz sentir nostálgica sobre a Inglaterra? — ele reformulou.

— Não de um jeito ruim — Daisy respondeu enquanto deslizava até o chão para poder sentar também — Chuva sempre me fez sentir bem, como se a água estivesse lavando o mundo de todas as suas impurezas.

— Então você se sentia assim o tempo inteiro enquanto crescia — Adam brincou.

Daisy sorriu acenando com a cabeça, concordando que chovia por pelo menos noventa por cento do tempo em Westminster.

— Até nos momentos mais inapropriados — ela confessou.

Adam a encarou curioso, e Daisy sorriu surpreendentemente calma enquanto engolia em seco apenas para se preparar para continuar a falar.

— No dia em que Tom e eu decidimos nos divorciar — ela começou a dizer levemente — Estava impossivelmente ensolarado e agradável, como o melhor dia no verão para fazer um piquenique — Adam permaneceu em silêncio a ouvindo atentamente, e Daisy suspirou sorridente antes de prosseguir — Mas eu passei a tarde inteira triste, me lamentando porque ele não estava comigo… porque poderíamos ter nos divertido, passeado juntos como costumávamos fazer, mas… ele não estava em casa quando acordei, e não deu notícias por todo o dia.

Adam engoliu em seco e sentou um pouco mais ereto, descansando um braço no joelho e querendo desesperadamente se aproximar de Daisy e abraçá-la, mesmo que ela não parecesse triste exatamente.

Apenas tocá-la, relembrá-la do presente, de que eles estavam ali agora, um pelo outro.

— Eu estava acostumada — ela continuou após suspirar — Não era a primeira vez, mas naquele dia eu senti… senti a dor de o estar perdendo… você entende? Ele não queria mais estar comigo, e eu fiquei me perguntando, quando eu tinha deixado de ser suficiente para ele? Mas, não demorou nada para que eu chegasse à conclusão de que nunca havia sido suficiente, porque nunca pude dar à ele o que ele queria, o que ele precisava… E quando ele chegou a noite, eu estava na varando dos fundos de casa, encarando a fogueira que nós costumávamos acender em noites não tão frias como aquela, noites de verão em que as estrelas ficavam sonhadoramente visíveis… e eu sabia que ele nunca mais iria querer fazer aquilo comigo, sentar ali, para apenas ficar abraçados e olhar para o céu.

Daisy sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por sua bochecha, mas ela sorriu ainda mais enquanto a limpava, porque a reação de seu corpo não tinha nada a ver com saudades, ou qualquer tipo de anseio que aquelas lembranças poderiam causar.

Eram apenas sentimentos demais, mantidos presos dentro de si por tanto tempo, que eles precisavam escorrer para fora de seu corpo em um consolo desesperado.

— Nós discutimos, e quando eu pedi o divórcio ele concordou com um  _ alívio _ culpado que quebrou meu coração, mas na manhã seguinte… na manhã seguinte o maior temporal de verão que eu já tinha visto na vida assolou a cidade, e eu fiquei  _ feliz _ , porque eu amava dias chuvosos. Eu amava Tom também, mas ele precisava de mais do que eu tinha à oferecer.

Adam estava a encarando sem mover um único músculo, e Daisy engoliu em seco quando devolveu seu olhar, mas ele parecia  _ feliz _ , de algum jeito, como se sua sinceridade o fizesse sentir nada além de importante e especial.

— Quando pedi o divórcio estava chovendo também — Adam confidenciou — Eu lembro porque as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto pareciam cair na mesma velocidade que as gotas de chuva deslizando pela janela…

Daisy abraçou os próprios joelhos enquanto o ouvia, seu rosto não expressando nada além de gratidão pela maneira fácil e indolor com que eles estavam se abrindo um com o outro.

— Não tivemos uma grande discussão — Adam continuou a falar — No fundo, nós sabíamos que aquele momento iria chegar… nós adiamos por tanto tempo, que não havia mais nada a dizer.

— Qual foi o estopim? — Daisy quis saber — O que levou você a pedir o divórcio finalmente?

Adam lambeu os lábios pensativo, desviando os olhos dos de Daisy como se pudesse enxergar no ar entre os dois as lembranças exatas do porquê havia se separado.

— A última grande discussão que tivemos… aconteceu alguns anos antes de realmente assinarmos os papeis do divórcio — ele começou a explicar — Quando notícias sobre a  _ sua _ separação correram na mídia e ela veio me perguntar quanto tempo demoraria para que eu corresse atrás de você de novo… Eu fiquei… fiquei tão irritado, porque uma parte minha queria fazer exatamente aquilo, queria correr até onde quer que você estivesse para implorar por uma nova chance… mas eu tinha escolhido  _ tanto tempo _ atrás estar com ela, e com a nossa família… foi meio inevitável dizer as piores coisas possíveis depois de guardar tudo por anos… mas Abraham… Abe… ele não era mais um bebê inocente alheio as farpas que os pais soltavam em direção um ao outro… e nós, apesar de tudo, não queríamos nos odiar… não queríamos que nossos filhos crescessem em um lar sem amor também… e doeu… porque eu sentia que os estava abandonando, mesmo que jurasse para mim mesmo que nunca me afastaria mais do que um bairro de distância… mas no fim, nós dois sabíamos que aquela era a melhor decisão. Eu precisava ser feliz,  _ ela _ precisava ser feliz, para que pudéssemos dar uma vida feliz para nossos filhos também… e apenas chegamos ao ponto onde sabíamos que a felicidade real que precisávamos, estava longe um do outro.

O queixo de Daisy estava descansando em seus braços, e ela não podia evitar encará-lo com um quase lamento nos olhos, porque ela o compreendia tão bem, e sabia o quanto era doloroso, acabar um casamento, mesmo que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer. 

Ainda mais tendo filhos, todas as mudanças são difíceis, mesmo aquelas que acontecem para o melhor.

— E você? — Adam quis saber depois de alguns segundos em silêncio — Qual foi o estopim além do dia perfeito em que ele deixou você sozinha? 

Daisy riu por sua quase piada, mas afinal ele estava certo, não havia começado ali.

Ali havia sido a gota d'água, em um enchente de perfumes que não pertenciam a ela, e negações silenciosas de desejos que um dia eles compartilharam juntos.

Seu coração martelou em seu peito nervoso, e Daisy engoliu em seco enquanto o encarava a observando com expectativa.

— Acho que foi uma série de coisas — ela começou a dizer cautelosa, com medo de que sua voz tremesse ou falhasse se ela falasse mais depressa — Eu… eu perdi um bebê uma vez — ela finalmente admitiu.

Adam franziu o cenho em uma carranca de tristeza profunda, e apenas se manteve parado no lugar porque Daisy desviara os olhos dos seus, e passara a encarar a chuva caindo do lado de fora do coreto, seu cenho franzindo como o dele, mas a dor no rosto dela era diferente da dele.

Ele teve medo de que qualquer movimento seu a alarmasse, e que sua coragem recém descoberta para sinceridade saísse voando por entre seus corpos como uma borboleta assustada.

— Eu não quis engravidar de novo depois… e isso foi nos dividindo aos poucos… porque Tom era um homem compreensivo, mas… mas a verdade era que eu não queria mais ter filhos com  _ ele _ , de modo algum.

Daisy apertou os olhos com força quando sentiu uma torrente de lágrimas a atravessar de um modo violento, e no instante em que o primeiro soluço escapou por seus lábios, Adam se moveu rapidamente e no segundo seguinte seus braços estavam ao redor do corpo dela, a confortando e acalentando, dando todo o suporte que ele gostaria de ter dado quando ela realmente precisara.

Daisy no entanto se deixou ser abraçada por ele apenas por poucos segundos, pois logo estava se afastando, pondo uma mão em seu peito, bem em cima de seu coração.

Adam pôs uma mão sobre a dela, e Daisy fez uma careta tragicamente engraçada enquanto apertava os olhos com força como se estivesse se esforçando para afastar as lágrimas.

— Eu amo você — ela disse um pouco aleatoriamente, e fungou desesperada enquanto curvava os dedos na camisa molhada dele — E eu estou tão fodidamente feliz por estar aqui.

Adam não pôde evitar sorrir quando compreendeu os sentimentos divergentes que ela deveria estar sentindo, ele não podia nem imaginar a dor de perder um filho, e só pensar naquilo fazia seu coração se encolher dolorosamente, mas…

Ele amava ela também, e também não podia evitar ficar feliz por eles estarem juntos.

— Por um tempo… — Daisy começou a dizer chorosa enquanto afastava a mão de seu peito, mas mantinha seus dedos unidos — Eu pensei que todas essas coisas ruins aconteciam comigo por causa dos erros horríveis que cometi. Eu pensei que pudesse ser algum tipo de carma… mas agora estamos aqui, e eu estou _tão_ _feliz_ , tem tanta paz dentro de mim… Luke perguntou o que você era para mim hoje de manhã, e eu disse que você é meu melhor amigo… porque isso nunca foi tão puramente a verdade quanto é hoje. Eu nunca me senti tão segura para desabafar com alguém como me sinto com você agora, e nunca tive tanta vontade de ser sincera com um parceiro como tenho de ser com você. 

Adam sorriu levemente, seu nariz fungando em um choro contido de emoção enquanto ele levava uma mão até o rosto dela para acariciar sua bochecha em completa adoração.

_ Eu me sinto do mesmo jeit _ o, era o que ele queria dizer, mas não precisava.

Seus olhos pareciam estar ligados por fios invisíveis de compreensão, e eles entendiam um ao outro, mesmo sem precisar pronunciar uma única palavra.

— Eu nunca me arrependi do que fizemos porque eu achava que era tudo que teríamos — Daisy voltou a falar — Mas era  _ isso _ que deveríamos ter tido desde o início — acrescentou enquanto apertava sua mão para enfatizar — Era até aqui que a vida queria nos levar, se tivéssemos sido pacientes, se tivéssemos vivido nossas vidas como elas deveriam ser vividas, se tivéssemos  _ esperado… _ nunca teríamos nos magoado, nunca teríamos nos feito mal, e esse dia teria chegado mais rápido, estaríamos aqui sem arrependimento algum, mas eu me arrependo, Adam, eu me arrependo tanto.

Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas, mas sua pele estava curvada em um sorriso abrasador, Adam sentiu seus olhos arderem, e sorriu igualmente aliviado, entendendo perfeitamente bem o que Daisy queria dizer.

— Me arrependo de ter me envolvido com você durante as filmagens, de ter agido como se nada daquilo importasse, como se não estivesse criando um buraco na minha alma. Me arrependo de todo o sexo inútil e ruim que tivemos antes disso e…

— Não era tão ruim assim — Adam tentou brincar enquanto Daisy recuperava o fôlego.

— Era horrível! — ela rebateu começando a rir.

Adam acompanhou suas risadas, e Daisy soltou suas mãos enquanto se punha de joelhos em frente a ele e começava a levantar devagar.

— Acho que me arrependo até do sexo bom… — ela admitiu o encarando um pouco triste.

Mas Adam sorriu compreensivo, e começou a levantar também para ficar de pé em frente a ela.

— Me arrependo de ter convidado você para ir comigo até a Austrália, me arrependo de todas as lembranças incríveis que criamos lá, porque elas me atormentaram por  _ anos _ como feridas dolorosas que nunca cicatrizavam. Me arrependo de ter chamado você para minha casa, me arrependo de ter passado aquelas noites na Irlanda com você… me arrependo de ter correspondido seu beijo naquele cais, eu… eu me arrependo de tudo.

— Não teríamos dado certo — Adam completou, e as lágrimas saltando de seus olhos eram lágrimas de alívio. 

Porque ele entendia exatamente como Daisy estava se sentindo, os anos, a maturidade, e todas as suas cicatrizes, os tornaram finalmente conscientes de onde eles teriam acabado se as coisas tivessem acontecido de um jeito diferente.

— Eu tinha uma ideia irreal de você — Daisy achou justo explicar — Eu achava que amar você deveria ser achar você perfeito, então eu ignorava seus defeitos… não tentava te amar além deles.

Eles suspiram juntos, e Adam uniu suas mãos antes de se inclinar para beijá‐la, a amando com todos seus defeitos e segredos que ele ainda não conhecia, mas que agora, ele sabia, Daisy não tinha mais medo de esconder.

Ela o puxou e soltou uma de suas mãos, e Adam só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu gotas geladas molhando seu rosto.

Daisy havia estendido o braço em direção a chuva e mantido a mão em concha para colher água suficiente, e gargalhara infantilmente durante o beijo enquanto Adam cerrava os olhos com força.

Ela selou seus lábios outra vez, rapidamente, apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo baixar a guarda e correr de seu abraço em direção a chuva.

Adam a seguiu sem pestanejar, e a impediu de cair mais de uma vez, a agarrando pela cintura e a puxando em direção a si para impedi-la de correr pela grama lamacenta.

Daisy acabou desistindo risonha, e o abraçou apertado, envolvendo seus ombros com os braços enquanto lutava para encará-lo mesmo com as gotas de chuva caindo em seus olhos.

— Eu me arrependo, Adam — ela murmurou com a voz embargada, porém era felicidade o que estava a deixando emocionada — Mas jamais vou me arrepender do que temos agora.

Adam sorriu absurdamente satisfeito, e fechou os olhos antes mesmo que seus lábios estivessem unidos.

Seu beijo estava frio, e incrivelmente molhado, e as gotas da chuva pareciam os deixar ainda mais sedentos para  _ beber _ o gosto um do outro.

Daisy queria sorrir por todo o tempo em que Adam chupava sua língua, mas os músculos de sua face estavam se contorcendo em expressões quase dolorosas de prazer, que apenas se tornaram insuportáveis quando Adam segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e mordiscou seu lábio inferior de um modo muito pouco delicado.

— Namora comigo — ele pediu em um murmúrio excitado contra a boca dela.

Daisy ofegou desesperada e o abraçou com ainda mais força, apenas sacudindo a cabeça em concordância enquanto murmurava um sim como resposta.

Eles voltaram a se beijar desesperadamente depois disso, mas poucos segundos depois Adam afastou seus rostos abruptamente para perguntar se ela havia entendido sua pergunta, e Daisy gargalhou enquanto o puxava com força para voltar a beijá-lo.

— Eu entendi — ela prometeu — Você quer namorar comigo como seu adolescente interior estava implorando para fazer desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

— Deveria ter te pedido em namoro no momento em que te vi pela primeira vez…

— Não — ela negou surpreendentemente sorridente — Não teria sido perfeito se não fosse agora.

Adam a beijou incrivelmente satisfeito, e Daisy sorriu contra seus lábios, o puxando preocupada de volta ao coreto quando sentiu uma vontade inevitável de espirrar.

Ela levou a mão até o ventre enquanto franzia o nariz frustrada, e Adam quis saber preocupado o que exatamente ela estava sentindo, mas Daisy gargalhou e se absteve de tentar explicar as complexidades que seu corpo sentia durante seus períodos.

Quando a chuva diminuiu Adam a chamou para seu apartamento que ele mantinha na ilha, e caminharam lado a lado, segurando suas bicicletas com cuidado para evitar escorregar nas poças de lama enquanto cortavam caminho pelos campos.

Eles tiveram de subir pelo elevador de serviço após guardarem as bicicletas na garagem, e se desculparam pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes com todos que entravam no cubículo até a cobertura.

Daisy pediu para tomar um banho assim que eles entraram no apartamento, e encarou Adam com olhos pedintes numa súplica silenciosa para que ele a emprestasse roupas.

Adam a guiou até o banheiro do próprio quarto, e ofereceu toalhas macias enquanto ia até o armário procurar roupas para os dois.

— Eu não deixo muita coisa aqui — ele avisou se desculpando — Mas tem uma secadora nos fundos…

— Eu deveria ter ido para casa não é? — Daisy indagou sorrindo culpada.

— Não, não — Adam garantiu enquanto se aproximava dela e acariciava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos — Não me prive da companhia da minha namorada…

— Você vai me chamar assim até o fim dos nossos dias não é? — Daisy perguntou risonha.

— Você pode me culpar?

— Não realmente — ela respondeu fingindo indiferença — Você não chama ninguém assim há uns vinte anos afinal.

— Se seu objetivo é me fazer sentir velho…

— Experiente… — Daisy corrigiu sorrindo maliciosa.

Mas seu nariz coçou outra vez, praticamente implorando por um espirro, e Adam riu por sua evidente frustração enquanto se aproximava e deixava um leve beijo na ponta.

— Minha experiência diz que você precisa de um banho quente e uma sopa antes que pegue um resfriado…

— Você deveria ter me avisado que iria chover — Daisy fingiu reclamar.

Adam apertou os lábios completamente indignado, e Daisy gargalhou enquanto se aproximava para beijá-lo uma última vez antes de correr para o banheiro.

— Você precisa que eu compre algo para você? — Adam gritou sútil enquanto Daisy já começava a se despir.

— Não, está tudo bem — ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Daisy ficou tentada a preparar um banho na banheira cinza no canto do cômodo, mas tendo consciência de que acabaria dormindo se o fizesse, ela se contentou com o chuveiro acolhedor que parecia massagear suas costas com a água perfeitamente quente saindo por ele.

A temperatura estava alta o suficiente para encher todo o box de vapor, e Daisy teria se assustado com a presença de Adam do outro lado se ele não tivesse pigarreado ao entrar para se anunciar.

— Trouxe algumas roupas para você — ele explicou com a voz um pouco tensa — Vou tomar um banho também… em outro banheiro.

— Obrigada — Daisy respondeu risonha, sabendo perfeitamente bem que ele muito provavelmente estava esperando um convite.

Mas Adam soltou um risinho culpado quando ela não disse mais nada, e murmurou um até logo frustrado.

Daisy pensou seriamente em pôr a água no modo mais frio, seu corpo de um minuto para o outro havia começado a esquentar demais, e não tinha nada a ver com o banho quente.

Ao contrário disso, ela sabia que o tesão durante seus períodos era muito mais intenso, mas não parecia certo chamar Adam para o banho se ele não fosse se enterrar dentro dela com força como sua boceta estava implorando para ele fazer, se contraindo involuntariamente causando uma leve dor por causa do vazio que desejava desesperadamente ser preenchido.

Daisy apertou os olhos com força enquanto se concentrava no banho, tentando lembrar que se eles queriam realmente fazer as coisas diferentes daquela vez, ela não deveria começar fodendo com ele no banheiro apenas uma hora depois de eles oficialmente terem começado a namorar, ainda mais estando menstruada, aquilo era uma coisa que casados desesperados faziam.

E ela não estava desesperada, ela repetiu mentalmente para se convencer.

Além disso eles teriam outro encontro decente dali alguns dias, e lembrar disso foi o suficiente para fazer Daisy voltar a se sentir normal.

Porque Adam havia realmente conseguido ingressos para o met opera, e agora eles iriam meio que em um encontro duplo com Fred e Izzie que haviam insistido que eles eram um grupo, não pares.

Mas era final de abril, e a noite da ópera era exatamente um dia antes da data que Daisy jamais poderia esquecer.

Ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto lavava os cabelos, lembrando de como naquela mesma tarde ela quase havia dito tudo de uma vez, sobre a casa no lago que ela possuía na Inglaterra, e a árvore com folhas amarelas que estava plantada à beira da água.

Adam não parecia lembrar de como Daisy costumava o ligar no meio da primavera, mas ela sabia perfeitamente que só fazia aquilo porque a tonalidade amarela destoante a fazia sentir necessidade de ouvir a voz dele.

Porque a cor em seu auge era um lembrete doloroso do porquê ela estava ali em primeiro lugar.

Mas eles teriam tempo para conversar sobre aquilo depois, Daisy sabia que não era o momento certo, porque ela ainda não tinha certeza do que dizer.

Mas aconteceria, ela sabia, e não tinha mais medo de que esse instante chegasse.

Quando ela finalmente saiu do banho, encontrou as roupas que Adam havia deixado sobre a pia ao lado de sua pequena bolsa, ela inspecionou os itens com curiosidade, mas acabou decidindo usar apenas o suéter enorme que com toda certeza poderiam fazer três versões dela caberem juntas dentro.

A peça ia quase até o meio de suas coxas, mas Daisy não se importava já que ele cobria sua calcinha perfeitamente bem, e as pontas das mangas deixavam seus braços quase totalmente cobertos, se ela não tivesse puxado o tecido um pouco nos cotovelos para que pelo menos seus dedos escapassem pelos punhos.

Seus cabelos ainda estavam um pouco úmidos quando ela finalmente deixou o banheiro, mas Adam, sentado na própria cama, com uma pequena bandeja de madeira a sua frente, a encarou como se nunca a tivesse visto tão linda antes.

A chuva ainda caía forte do lado de fora, mas Daisy se sentiu ainda mais confortável ao observar o cinza causticante do lado de fora das janelas de vidro.

Adam havia realmente preparado uma sopa para ela, e Daisy sentou ao lado dele agradecida, o beijando rapidamente antes de começar a comer tranquila com os pãezinhos amanteigados que estavam ao redor.

Ele a acompanhou, aceitando que ela o desse alguns pedaços na boca, muito possivelmente apenas para não perder a oportunidade de beijar e lamber as pontas de seus dedos.

Quando eles acabaram, Adam foi rapidamente deixar os utensílios de volta à cozinha, e Daisy aproveitou o momento para se servir com um copo de água que estava posta na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelos cobertores macios em cima da cama dele, e não se sentiu culpada ao se pôr confortavelmente sobre os travesseiros enquanto o esperava retornar.

Adam meio que se jogou na cama ao lado dela quando finalmente voltou, suas mãos abraçando sua cintura e a trazendo para mais perto enquanto ele descomplicadamente começava a beijá-la devagar.

Ele murmurou em meio aos beijos uma pergunta nada convincente sobre o que Daisy gostaria de fazer, mas ela riu contra seus lábios sabendo que ele havia feito aquilo apenas pelo prazer de dizer "minha namorada" desnecessariamente.

— Sua namorada quer muito chupar você agora — ela respondeu alguns instantes depois.

Adam havia espalmado uma mão em sua coxa, e Daisy permitira com facilidade que ele pusesse sua perna ao redor da própria cintura.

As mãos dela estavam presas entre seus corpos, e Daisy deslizou uma por seu tórax até alcançar a barra da sua calça de moletom.

Seus quadris não estavam colados, por isso Daisy pôs a mão facilmente entre suas pelves para tocá-lo por cima da roupa.

Adam gemeu rouco quando ela o massageou devagar, o fazendo ficar duro embaixo de sua palma mesmo que ainda houvessem tecidos atrapalhando seu contato.

A mão dele em sua coxa, subiu desprentenciosamente por sua pele, causando um frenesi de excitação no ventre de Daisy que a fez se contorcer desejosa quando seus dedos acariciaram sua bunda.

Mas seu toque continuou subindo, até que ele enfiasse a mão por debaixo do suéter que ela usava, espalmando os dedos bem no meio de suas costas para trazê-la para ainda mais perto.

Seus beijos estavam desleixados e molhados, mas suas bocas não permaneciam fechadas por mais do que alguns instantes antes que eles precisassem se afastar para ofegar ou suspirar.

Quando Daisy cravou os dentes em seus lábios, Adam levou a mão em suas costas até sua cintura, subindo devagar por suas costelas até que seu polegar alcançasse seu seio.

Ela gemeu quando ele afastou o polegar para alcançar seu mamilo, e Adam o esfregou devagar, com os mesmos movimentos circulares que a mão dela continuava a fazer em seu membro agora totalmente ereto.

Daisy o apertou com um pouco mais de força, fazendo Adam gemer desesperado, e aproveitou o momento para subir a mão até a barra de sua calça para enfiar os dedos por dentro.

Ela sabia que ele estava molhado, porque ele já estava sensível o suficiente para que uma pequena mancha sujasse sua roupa enquanto ela o tocava por cima do tecido, mas quando seus dedos deslizaram por seu membro desnudo e alcançaram sua glande úmida, Daisy salivou ao imaginar seu pré-gozo lambuzando mais do que apenas seus dedos.

Ela o masturbou devagar, apenas envolvendo os dedos sobre a cabeça de seu pau como um anel apertado, espalhando o molhado que tinha ali com o polegar.

Adam separou seus lábios para ofegar desesperado, e pressionou suas testas uma na outra enquanto retirava a mão que estava por baixo do suéter cobrindo Daisy, ela não teve tempo para reclamar, porque logo entendeu o que ele estava fazendo quando ele levou os dedos aos próprios lábios e os chupou com afinco, os lambuzando com saliva para logo voltar a se enfiar em sua roupa e esfregar as pontas, agora molhadas, em seus mamilos sensíveis.

Daisy gemeu na boca dele quando voltou a beijá-lo, e pensou seriamente que poderia gozar apenas com aquilo enquanto ele a beliscava sem pudor.

Mas mesmo seu próprio prazer não era suficiente para distraí-la do desejo que a estava consumindo a cada segundo, ela retirou a mão de dentro da calça dele e o empurrou devagar até que ele estivesse deitado com as costas coladas no colchão.

Ele parou de acariciar seus mamilos para segurar sua cintura e puxá-la com facilidade para cima do próprio corpo, Daisy sentou confortavelmente com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril, e não pôde evitar esfregar a pelve contra a dele, sentindo seu pênis duro esfregar perfeitamente o meio de suas pernas.

Ela lembrou de agradecer mentalmente a quem quer que tenha inventado os coletores, do contrário ela sabia que já teria feito uma bagunça horrorosa em si mesma e nos lençóis.

Adam levou as duas mãos até sua bunda e apertou as nádegas com força enquanto guiava o quadril de Daisy para que ela se movesse como ele precisava, e ela entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, os puxando com força durante o beijo como se precisasse do ato para se manter firme ao invés de possivelmente sair flutuando pelo quarto.

Parar de beijá-lo não foi um sacrifício, porque Daisy estava impossivelmente começando a suar por antecipação, e seus beijos estavam molhados demais, porque ela não podia evitar salivar ao se imaginar engasgando no membro duro no qual ela estava se esfregando desnorteada.

Ela não murmurou para ele que havia sentido falta dele, porque ela não queria relembrá-los que já haviam feito aquilo antes, porque não importava.

Adam estava agindo como se fosse a primeira vez, e Daisy estava tão feliz por essa nova incrível memória que eles estavam criando, porque eles criariam tantas outras dali para frente.

Ele puxou seu suéter para manter a bunda dela a mostra quando Daisy começou a se afastar, engatinhando para trás por seu corpo até que sua cabeça estivesse na altura de sua virilha.

Ela manteve o próprio quadril para cima, deixando que ele visse sua calcinha perfeitamente enterrada no meio de sua bunda por causa da maneira que ele havia a puxado, e não perdeu tempo em segurar a barra da calça dele pelos lados para livrar seu pênis da peça.

Adam levantou o quadril para ajudá-la, e Daisy puxou a roupa até seus calcanhares, deitando no meio de suas pernas e murmurando uma piada sobre a falta de cueca que ela estava silenciosamente implorando para fazer desde o minuto em que notara que ele não estava usando uma.

— Para facilitar — Adam respondeu com a voz tremulamente contente.

— Você é muito esperto — Daisy fingiu parabenizar.

Adam pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça em uma atitude confiante, mas Daisy sabia que ele estava nervoso por antecipação, sua barriga subindo e descendo em respirações descompassadas como prova suficiente de que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto ela.

Quando Daisy finalmente segurou seu pênis nas mãos, ela se deixou engolir em seco audivelmente e lubrificou os lábios com a língua enquanto o masturbava bem devagar, apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo tendo um pequeno espasmo de excitação.

Os lábios de Adam estavam entreabertos, e ele já estava respirando ofegante antes mesmo que Daisy começasse a distribuir beijos por sua extensão, mas quando a língua quente e molhada dela lambeu uma faixa úmida em seu comprimento, ele precisou entrelaçar os dedos nos próprios cabelos e puxar os fios com força para se impedir de fechar os olhos.

Daisy manteve os olhos nos dele por todo o tempo, seus lábios sugando dolorosamente todos os lugares onde sua língua o encharcava com saliva, e poderia ter sido uma provocação, a maneira com que ela deslizava a ponta em sua glande para quase beber seu pré-gozo que escorria dali, mas Adam estava começando a pensar que era uma benção.

Ninguém nunca havia o chupado daquela maneira, parecendo sentir tanto prazer no ato quanto ele mesmo, mas Daisy parecia prestes a gozar enquanto continuava o estimulando, nunca com intensidade o suficiente para desenhar seu orgasmo, mas sim com desejo demais, como se ela não quisesse que aquilo acabasse nunca.

Ela desceu a boca em algum momento para sugar seus testículos, e Adam não conseguiu mais manter os olhos abertos, gemendo sem pudor enquanto tirava as mãos da própria cabeça e se inclinava para alcançar o rosto de Daisy.

Suas mãos se envolveram nos cabelos dela, e Daisy sorriu quando ele finalmente os puxou, ainda que um pouco delicadamente demais, ela gemeu para incentivá-lo, e Adam entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria quando a viu levar uma mão até o meio das próprias pernas.

Daisy massageou seu clitóris inchado de desejo, e manteve a boca aberta enquanto Adam a puxava para fazê-la chupar seu pau que estava molhado com pré-gozo e saliva.

Ela permitiu que ele sacudisse sua cabeça para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento, guiando seus movimentos apenas segurando em seus cabelos com força.

Seu queixo estava começando a ficar dolorido, e Daisy se sentia literalmente babar ao redor dele, sons molhados de engasgo escapando por sua garganta toda vez que a glande dele encostava no fundo, e ela se esforçou a relaxar a passagem para permiti-lo deslizar bem fundo, quase a sufocando pelos poucos segundos em que a fodeu lá.

Daisy o chupou com força depois disso, e parou de se tocar para o masturbá-lo com as duas mãos enquanto enquanto sugava sua glande até finalmente sentir seu sêmen quente se derramando dentro de sua boca.

Ela engoliu prontamente, mesmo que Adam estivesse quase a afogando com porra quente, aquilo também fazia parte do prazer, da mesma maneira que seus gemidos por superestimulação, enquanto ela continuava o chupando levemente, faziam seus dedos dos pés se contorcerem excitados.

Adam meio grunhiu, meio gemeu um sopro fino e fraco, e seu corpo se contorceu enquanto Daisy o lambia com afinco, como se quisesse deixá-lo perfeitamente limpo e brilhante.

Quando ele suspirou exasperado, Daisy finalmente afastou os lábios de seu membro que começava a amolecer, e sorriu satisfeita enquanto deslizava por suas pernas para puxar sua calça de volta e cobri-lo.

Adam ainda parecia um pouco aéreo enquanto levantava o quadril para ajudá-la a pôr sua roupa no lugar, mas logo estava envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu corpo e a puxou para uma beijo agradecido e apaixonado.

Daisy podia sentir o modo como ele estava praticamente sugando sua língua com prazer, definitivamente sentindo o próprio gosto dentro da boca dela.

Ela ainda estava excitada pra caralho, e gemeu durante o beijo quando os dedos de Adam acariciaram seu pescoço fazendo sua pele arrepiar.

Ele parou de beijá-la para levar os lábios até sua orelha, e mordiscou o lóbulo provocante enquanto sussurrava que queria que ela gozasse também.

Sua mão já estava descendo por entre seus corpos, e Daisy não teve vergonha de abrir as pernas e enrolar uma ao redor da cintura dele enquanto o abraçava e murmurava que ele apenas não deveria ir além do necessário.

Adam riu em seu ouvido quando compreendeu, e Daisy estava tão sensível, e tão no limite do próprio tesão, que ele só precisou esfregar o dedo indicador algumas vezes em seu clitóris, massageando o nervo com movimentos circulares enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido que não via a hora de sentir sua boceta engolindo seu pau.

Ela gozou com um suspiro aliviado escapando de seus lábios, e sentiu seu interior se contrair revoltado, provavelmente querendo tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo se sentir preenchida por ele.

Adam voltou a beijá-la poucos instantes depois, e continuou com a mão em sua virilha, acariciando o lugar de um jeito quase não-sexual até que Daisy pedisse sorridente para que ele parasse antes que ela começasse a ficar excitada de novo

Eles gargalharam cansados quando Daisy brincou que  _ sabia _ que ele havia se exibido tocando o órgão naquela manhã, apenas para deixá-la sedenta para sentir seus dedos ágeis em sua pele.

Mas no momento, seu corpo estava perfeitamente satisfeito, e ela queria apenas abraçá-lo confortavelmente enquanto se deixava embalar por sua respiração forte e as gotas da chuva que ainda caiam sem parar do lado de fora.

Seus olhos piscaram sonolentos, mas eles continuaram se beijando despreocupadamente, apenas apreciando seus lábios cansados e úmidos deslizando um sobre o outro.

— Eu estava pensando — Adam murmurou minutos depois, com a boca ainda colada na dela, e seus braços ao redor de seu corpo a mantendo presa a si — Se você gostaria de passar a noite comigo… depois do met opera…

Daisy sorriu boba enquanto esfregava o nariz contra o dele, e sussurrava uma piada sobre namorados perdendo a virgindade na noite de um baile qualquer.

Havia uma parte sua, no fundo de sua alma, que estava limpando as lágrimas e garantindo para ela que estava tudo bem, mesmo que não fosse necessário, porque ela estava se sentindo perfeitamente segura nos braços dele.

Era bom ter certeza de que podia confiar nele com todo seu corpo e alma, não importava o quê.

— Parece uma boa ideia — Daisy se viu respondendo sonolenta.

E realmente era, porque se ela podia ressignificar o sentido de  _ lar _ em seu coração, e sentir que estar em  _ casa _ fosse onde quer que Adam estivesse, ela sabia que também poderia mudar o significado daquela noite sombria que a machucara por tantos anos.

A primavera nunca havia soado tão esperançosa quanto naquele instante, e com sorte, Daisy se renovaria, exatamente como a estação pedia.


	29. Passado

Kika estava comendo alguma mistura nojenta de doce com pipoca que estava fazendo Daisy torcer o nariz, o cheiro da coisa embrulhava seu estômago sempre que a irmã passava perto dela saltitante, e a única razão pela qual Daisy não tomava o pacote das mãos dela e forçava em sua garganta era por não querer se aproximar ainda mais da repulsividade alimentícia que ela estava inserindo.

A gravidez havia deixado Kika extremamente inquieta, e seus desejos eram os mais aleatórios e problemáticos que Daisy já havia visto.

Ela estava começando a ter medo realmente de que seu sobrinho nascesse com algum problema por conta das travessuras da mãe, mas o pai da criança garantira que Kika estava se cuidando bem, e que comia como uma  _ coelhinha _ na maior parte do tempo.

Daisy não tinha certeza se aquilo significava estar sendo saudável, mas sua mãe a repreendera sobre irritar a irmã, então Daisy estava proibida de questionar seus hábitos alimentares.

Mas ela ainda fazia caretas para as esquisitices dela, e não era apenas por preocupação, Daisy realmente não podia evitar ficar enjoada com a maior parte de tudo que ela comia.

Ela estava fazendo ajustes de última hora no vestido que usaria naquela noite, e Kika estava ali apenas porque aparentemente não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Mas parara de andar de um lado para o outro, e começara a observar Daisy com suspeita quando a mesma fizera um pequeno som de ânsia.

Ela virou o pacote de doces na boca quando o mesmo chegou ao fim, e limpou os dedos de um jeito desleixado enquanto se aproximava de Daisy sorrateiramente.

Suas mãos foram direto ao decote do vestido dela, e ela tocou o tecido como se estivesse avaliando o trabalho de costura, mas Daisy quase berrou quando seus dedos a tocaram e se encolheu nervosa.

— O que foi isso? — Kika perguntou assustada se encolhendo na direção oposta.

— Você me machucou, droga — Daisy reclamou manhosa.

— Eu mal toquei em você — Kika se defendeu.

— Suas mãos são pesadas — Daisy argumentou.

— Seus seios estão sensíveis — Kika pontuou, como se tivesse feito aquilo para tirar aquela exata dúvida.

— Eles estão normais — Daisy reclamou, levando as mãos aos próprios seios e os apertando devagar, meio que para atestar o que dizia.

— Quando foi a última vez que você menstruou? — Kika quis saber.

E Daisy parou o que estava fazendo para lançar um olhar de escárnio para a irmã.

— Eu não estou grávida — ela pontuou, mas seus olhos piscaram nervosos como se ela estivesse desesperadamente tentando  _ se  _ convencer daquilo.

— Você parece grávida para mim — Kika rebateu.

— Meios seios ficam sensíveis quando estou perto de menstruar — Daisy argumentou.

— E você está? — Kika insistiu — Perto?

— Possivelmente — foi o que Daisy respondeu pensativa — Meu período está muito desregulado desde que parei com os anticoncepcionais…

— E você realmente não acha que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? — Kika questionou abismada.

Daisy franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco, e fingiu pensar por alguns segundos, como se estivesse ponderando a ideia, mas Kika percebeu que ela estava sendo irônica quando negou com a cabeça e sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Na verdade… não — ela disse se divertindo — Eu tenho ovários policísticos e endometriose… engravidar naturalmente é pouco provável.

— Mas não impossível…

— Eu diria impossível — Daisy discordou.

— Você não fez sei lá quantos tratamentos de fertilidade nos últimos dois anos?

— Para colher meus óvulos saudáveis, não para causar um milagre.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? — Kika insistiu revoltada.

— Não transamos sem camisinha! — Daisy admitiu impaciente para calá-la.

E funcionou, por alguns segundos.

Kika ficou em silêncio confusa, parecendo processar a informação, e Daisy bufou antes mesmo que ela voltasse a falar.

— Por que? — ela questionou incrédula.

— Como assim… "Por que?" — Daisy rebateu fingindo estar ofendida.

— Vocês estão juntos há anos…

— Estamos juntos há um mês — Daisy corrigiu — Começamos a contar de novo depois do natal.

— Tá… mas vocês namoraram por dois anos inteiros antes disso — Kika a relembrou — Daisy… vocês  _ moraram _ juntos…

— E daí?

— E daí? — Kika repetiu chocada.

— É, e daí?

— Ele tem algum tipo de doença crônica sexualmente transmissível?

— O que? — Daisy perguntou enquanto piscava os olhos com força.

— Ele é HIV positivo?

— O que? Kika? Não?

— Então por que?

— Por que o que?

— Por que usar?

— Porque eu estava o traindo! — Daisy murmurou entredentes desistindo.

– Oh…

— É… "Oh" — Daisy repetiu irritada.

Kika engoliu em seco pensativa, não demonstrando estar arrependida exatamente por sua insistência, e ficou completamente imóvel por no máximo meio milésimo de segundo antes de abrir a boca totalmente inconformada.

— Você transou sem camisinha com seu amante, mas não com o homem com quem estava planejando ter filhos?

— Sim, irmã! — Daisy exclamou exasperada — Fiz exatamente isso! Mas nós duas já sabemos como fui estúpida durante os últimos anos, eu não preciso que você repita seu discurso "motivacional". Isso está no passado, Adam está no passado…

— Mas você vai vê-lo hoje a noite — Kika a relembrou.

— Vão ter pessoas suficientes lá para que eu possa ignorá-lo — Daisy respondeu confiante — Além disso, ele foi a primeira opção para fazer o discurso comigo, e ele recusou, certamente vai se esforçar para me ignorar tanto quanto eu o farei.

— Ou ele apenas queria apreciar você da plateia…

— Então faremos isso um com o outro — Daisy respondeu totalmente sem paciência — Ele olha para mim quando eu estiver no palco, e eu olho para ele quando for a vez dele… e assim o mundo se mantém em equilíbrio.

— Exceto que ele não vai ganhar — Kika apostou — Então você não vai precisar olhar para ele jamais.

— Você disse que o trabalho dele havia sido  _ excepcional _ — Daisy a relembrou com escárnio.

— Mas Joaquin Phoenix foi melhor — Kika pontuou dando de ombros — Além disso… ele não está merecendo ser premiado depois do que fez com você no ano passado.

— Ele estava tentando fazer a coisa certa — Daisy não pôde evitar responder enquanto desviava os olhos dos dela e passava as mãos pelo vestido fingindo se distrair.

—  _ Comer _ você quando bem entendesse não era fazer a coisa certa, Dazz — Kika pronunciou com acidez — Ele fez isso, por quase um ano inteiro, e você foi para cama com ele todas as vezes que  _ ele _ quis…

— Sim, e já discutimos sobre isso — Daisy apenas concordou para evitar ficar ainda mais irritada — Por que você está relembrando isso agora? Já passou! Acabou...

— Porque  _ você _ parece esquecer das coisas muito facilmente — Kika acusou com pena — Você parece não lembrar como ficou arrasada da última vez…

— Sim, mas foi a última vez! — Daisy a interrompeu com a voz trêmula — Não aconteceu de novo, nem vai — garantiu — Infelizmente vamos nos esbarrar por aí pelos próximos anos, isso é inevitável, mas estamos realmente distantes como nunca estivemos.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Kika perguntou inquisidora.

Daisy olhou para ela, e não pôde evitar engolir em seco ao entender exatamente sobre o que sua irmã queria saber se ela tinha certeza.

Não contar para ela sobre seu encontro no último dezembro parecia uma boa ideia na época, Kika a teria esfolado, ou feito coisa pior, se soubesse que a irmã realmente havia aceitado Adam em sua cama, outra vez, mesmo após a conversa humilhante que eles tiveram no meio do ano.

— Sim — Daisy mentiu.

E seu coração palpitando em seu peito era apenas um castigo por saber que sua mentira era inútil, Kika a encarou com decepção, como se soubesse exatamente onde suas mentiras começavam e terminavam.

— Então você não transou com ninguém além do seu namorado no último mês — Kika resolveu pontuar, voltando ao assunto irritante que estava começando a fazer o interior de Daisy revirar.

— Não — ela garantiu convicta.

Porque não era mentira daquela vez, fevereiro já tinha chegado, e desde o natal Daisy só fizera sexo com Tom.

Um mês, se fosse o que Kika realmente estivesse contando.

Exceto que, seu período estava atrasado há mais tempo que aquilo, mas… não era o momento para admitir isso para a irmã.

— E você sabe que preservativos não são cem por cento seguros — Kika pronunciou sugestiva.

Daisy se forçou a revirar os olhos, não querendo gritar na cara da irmã que aquilo não importava, porque se ela estivesse realmente grávida de alguém, certamente seria da pessoa que havia inundado seu útero com porra pelo menos três vezes seguidas em uma única tarde.

Mas… as palavras de Kika fizeram suas sobrancelhas arquearem questionadoras, e Daisy tentou calcular esperançosa enquanto estendia a mão para ela e pedia ajuda para descer do pequeno banco onde estava elevada.

— Eu vi um relato na internet um tempo atrás — Kika continuou a falar nada sútil — A mulher tinha ovários policísticos, endometriose, tomava anticoncepcionais  _ e estava usando camisinhas _ .

— E engravidou? — Daisy perguntou quase horrorizada.

— Sim! — Kika respondeu animada — Aquela criança com certeza deve ser um enviado do Senhor — ela brincou — O próprio Deus deve tê-lo escolhido e dito "desça".

Daisy não pôde evitar gargalhar, e levou uma mão a própria barriga inconscientemente, mas ao parar de rir notou a irmã a encarando com uma curiosidade divertida, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em desafio.

— Talvez você esteja tentando se convencer do contrário porque foi dito para você, por anos, que você não conseguiria — ela continuou a falar gentil — Mas milagres às vezes acontecem — e apertou uma mão de Daisy quando a mesma revirou os olhos —  _ Acontecem _ — repetiu enfática — E talvez tenha sido um milagre de natal…

Daisy sorriu, sentindo uma espécie de alegria aconchegante a envolvendo, esperança aliviadora correndo por suas veias.

Talvez sua irmã tivesse razão, milagres poderiam acontecer no natal, e preservativos não eram cem por cento eficazes.

Além disso, o que ela faria se estivesse realmente grávida e aquele bebê fosse de Adam?

Ela… não poderia contar para ele, porque ele não suportaria.

Eles não estavam juntos porque uma criança havia sido o divisor de águas em seu  _ relacionamento _ , se ela estivesse esperando um filho dele  _ agora _ ...

— Não estou grávida — Daisy respondeu calma, mas era mais um desejo do que uma afirmação.

Porque Adam se sentiria obrigado a escolher  _ outra vez _ , e não havia nada no mundo que amedrontasse mais Daisy.

Pois pior do que fazê-lo se sentir despedaçado, ela tinha ainda mais medo de que aquilo não significasse nada para ele.

Ela não queria que ele ficasse com ela por causa de uma criança, mas não queria ouvi-lo dizer que não ficaria também, mesmo que aquela tenha sido a exata razão para ele  _ deixá-la _ em primeiro lugar.

_ Não querer que seu filho crescesse longe dele _ .

— Que pena — Kika acabou suspirando desistente — Poppy morreria de inveja por nossos bebês serem praticamente gêmeos.

— Ela certamente engravidaria de novo também — Daisy respondeu sorridente.

— Talvez ela já esteja tentando nesse exato momento — Kika brincou.

—  _ Ew… _ — Daisy murmurou enquanto torcia o nariz para a insinuação maliciosa da irmã.

Ela felizmente foi salva pela costureira que voltara naquele exato instante com a cor exata de linha que havia ido procurar, e pôde enfim voltar a se concentrar no vestido ao redor de seu corpo que precisava ser  _ apertado _ .

— Eu emagreci nas primeiras semanas — Kika pronunciou como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos — A comida não parava no meu estômago.

Daisy sorriu fraca, lembrando de como seu café da manhã havia parado no fundo do vaso sanitário.

_ Deus… _ ela precisava parar de tentar se enganar.

Mas primeiro, ela precisava ter certeza

Não de quando, ou quem, mas apenas se sim.

Poderia ser apenas um atraso, uma coincidência, assim como seus enjoos e outros  _ sintomas _ .

Daisy engoliu em seco, pensar  _ naquilo _ como uma doença estava provavelmente a fazendo se sentir doente realmente, mas o que ela poderia fazer?

Ver Adam naquela noite não parecia uma boa ideia algumas semanas atrás, mas talvez… talvez fosse necessário.

Ela deveria ser sincera com ele, não deveria? Ele merecia saber, independente de qualquer coisa.

Nem ele, nem aquela possível criança, mereciam viver na ignorância, afinal… ela teria que contar uma hora ou outra…

Algum dia...

_ Se _ ela estivesse realmente grávida.

—  _ Dazz… _ Daisy?

— Hm… oi? — ela perguntou distraída quando notou que Kika a estava chamando.

— Você não quer almoçar na mamãe amanhã? — ela indagou com o cenho franzido, como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez que a pergunta saía por seus lábios.

Daisy piscou os olhos repetidamente para tentar se concentrar e respirou fundo enquanto forçava os próprios lábios a sorrirem, seus dedos formigando por nervosismo como se seu sangue não estivesse circulando corretamente dentro de suas veias.

— Parece uma boa ideia — ela acabou dizendo ainda um pouco aérea.

Kika estreitou os olhos, desconfiada o suficiente para não esquecer todo o assunto daquela tarde, mas já estando acostumada a lidar com Daisy e seus segredos, ela sabia que a irmã a contaria, uma hora ou outra, quando estivesse pronta.

Ou quem sabe, quando tivesse certeza.

Kika se deu conta de repente, que talvez ela realmente não estivesse pensando na possibilidade, por ignorância, ou medo do que tudo significaria, afinal, uma gravidez mudaria todo seu futuro.

Daisy se despediu dela com um sentimento ruim no peito, a sensação de vazio em seu coração parecia muito com remorso, mas ela não queria conversar seriamente sobre tudo aquilo, ela não estava pronta, e saber que veria Adam ainda aquela noite só tornava tudo pior.

Ela  _ falaria _ com ele se tivesse oportunidade?

E o que ela faria se ele dissesse que ter um filho com ela não era uma  _ boa ideia _ ?

Daisy não podia mentir para si mesma, fingir que aquela possibilidade não havia passado por seus pensamentos.

Interromper a gestação, provavelmente seria o mais justo a fazer se Adam fosse realmente o pai.

Mas…

Mas seria justo apenas para ele, Daisy se deu conta.

Por mais que tivesse acontecido no pior momento possível, nas circunstâncias mais inapropriadas… 

Ela não estava exatamente  _ triste _ com a ideia.

Havia Tom naquela equação para se pensar também, mas ele não poderia culpá-la por algo caso não fosse o pai.

Daisy não planejara aquilo, e no momento ela não queria pensar em como lidar com ele ainda.

Ela precisava lidar consigo mesma, e com Adam.

Precisava contar suas suspeitas para ele, percebeu.

Porque só assim, se sentiria em paz para lidar com tudo, independente do que ele dissesse ou quisesse, Daisy já sabia, bem no seu interior, o que gostaria de fazer, e a opinião dele não importava.

Ela apenas precisava deixá-lo ciente, por desencargo de consciência.

Aquilo definitivamente não mudaria seus status de relacionamento, ele estava casado, continuaria casado, e ela…

Ela não tinha certeza se ainda teria um namorado, mas… ela não pediria que ele fosse o pai.

_ Não pediria aquilo para nenhum dos dois. _

— Daisy… — Hylda a chamou sorridente — Daisy?

Horas haviam passado desde que Kika se despedira, Daisy já estava devidamente maquiada e pronta, e o stylist fazia apenas alguns ajustes em seu cabelo enquanto Hylda compartilhava o itinerário da noite.

— Você me ouviu, querida? — ela perguntou parecendo um pouco preocupada, embora estivesse sorrindo encorajadora.

— Yeah… sim, sim — Daisy respondeu sacudindo um pouco o rosto para voltar para a realidade — Passagem rápida pelo red carpet, sem parar muito para conversar, sorrir, ser simpática… 

— Não como um robô treinado — Hylda pediu.

— Agir com naturalidade — Daisy acrescentou — Já sabemos em qual After iremos?

— Recebemos alguns convites, mas você pode decidir isso quando o evento acabar — Hylda respondeu indiferente.

— Adam ou… ou John — Daisy falou nada sútil — Confirmaram em alguma?

— Não — Hylda respondeu quase desgostosa — Mas eu posso me informar… você planeja interagir com ele essa noite?

— Apenas cumprimentá-lo educadamente — Daisy se explicou.

— Certo — Hylda concordou nada convencida enquanto desviava o olhar do dela e verificava algo em seu iPad — Tem certeza que Tom não vai poder se juntar a você?

— Ele disse que avisaria se pudesse — Daisy respondeu indiferente.

— Daisy, querida, podemos fazer algumas imagens para o instagram? — uma das assistentes de maquiagem questionou com um celular entre os dedos.

— Vou averiguar algumas coisas com a equipe de segurança — Hylda avisou enquanto se afastava.

Daisy assentiu sorridente e se forçou a prestar atenção ao momento, usando todo seu talento para agir de modo divertido e indiferente enquanto era fotografada e filmada.

Como se seu coração não estivesse prestes a sair pela boca por conta de sua ansiedade.

No carro, Hylda a distraiu repassando todos os comandos para a noite, a ajudando rapidamente com o discurso, e a deixando muito mais tranquila do que Daisy era capaz de admitir.

Ela queria desesperadamente contar para ela sobre suas suspeitas, porque Hylda saberia o que fazer, ela sempre sabia.

E Daisy teria que contar em algum momento, ela não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem daquilo se fosse confirmado, e Hylda era a pessoa certa para ajudá-la.

Ninguém precisaria saber se ela simplesmente pedisse isso à Hylda, provavelmente ela conseguiria fazer com que Daisy passasse pelos quase oito meses seguintes completamente anônima e despercebida.

— Estarei atrás de você — ela prometeu quando o carro finalmente estacionou — Boa sorte!

— Obrigada — Daisy respondeu.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de sair do veículo, e instantaneamente pôs sua máscara profissional no rosto, sorrindo contida e tentando não transparecer seu nervosismo.

Mas Daisy sabia que havia falhado por alguns segundos, pois assim que seus sapatos tocaram o tapete vermelho e flashs frenéticos começaram a distorcer sua visão, o nome  _ dele _ sendo gritado por alguns fotógrafos a fez definitivamente olhar para trás ansiosa.

Seu próprio nome no entanto a trouxe rapidamente de volta à realidade, e Daisy se forçou a caminhar com confiança enquanto sorria e acenava como se estivesse no piloto automático.

Hylda indicou com um aceno de cabeça que Daisy desse alguns autógrafos, mas se manteve próxima o tempo inteiro, e ela estava infinitamente grata por isso, mesmo que seu sorriso já não estivesse mais tão radiante quanto poderia.

E isso era apenas algo a mais a se pontuar, suas mudanças de humor repentinas, a vontade de chorar que parecia a dilacerar enquanto via um comercial sobre animais abandonados, ou o jeito que de uma hora para o outro o planeta parecia o lugar mais lindo no universo e ela se sentia tão feliz e completa.

Talvez porque ela estivesse, mesmo que o nervosismo e ansiedade estivessem aos poucos a rasgando como um pedaço de papel.

Haviam momentos, instantes de paz, onde ela estava com Tom e poderia imaginar um futuro inteiro juntos, com tranquilidade e amor.

Naquele momento Daisy estava se deixando levar pela multidão, querendo muito desesperadamente não pensar em Tom, porque ela acabaria chorando se não o tirasse da cabeça.

Ela iria magoá-lo de novo, mesmo tendo prometido nunca mais o fazer, e aquilo a destruiria também.

Daisy os viu quase no fim do corredor, mas nem Adam, nem sua esposa pareciam ter notado sua presença, haviam pessoas demais ao seu redor, cumprimentos e fotos demais sendo pedidas, e ela quase os teria perdido de vista se os mesmos não tivessem parado para cumprimentar e tirar fotos também.

Ela passou por eles, quase esquecendo Hylda em seu encalço e de uma hora para outra seu corpo parecia tenso demais, como se ela pudesse ficar ainda mais consciente de todos os olhos a encarando e observando passar.

— Você vai por aqui agora — Hylda falou com um sussurro perto de sua orelha — Nos encontramos lá dentro, vou esperar você perto da entrada para indicar seu lugar.

Daisy assentiu rapidamente e piscou algumas vezes nervosa enquanto tentava fazer o sorriso em seu rosto parecer menos forçado, ela foi chamada para o painel de fotos, e naquele instante, totalmente, e realmente sozinha, ela não pôde mais fazer com que seu cérebro ignorasse a presença dele.

Ele estava esperando ser guiado para o painel, assim como todos atrás dele, e Daisy sabia que seu corpo traidor não conseguiria simplesmente ser indiferente.

Nem tinham fotógrafos onde ele estava, e mesmo assim ela não pôde evitar sorrir e posar como se todas as câmeras estivessem naquela direção.

Os olhos dele estavam grudados nos dela, e Daisy sabia que era inevitável lembrar da última vez em que estiveram juntos.

_ Ignore-o, ignore-o _ , sua mente gritava enquanto seus passos pareciam arrastá-la em câmera lenta.

Mas tinha um sorriso começando a nascer nos lábios dele, e aquele simples reconhecimento a fez sorrir ainda mais.

— Hey, Adam — ela cumprimentou antes que pudesse se conter.

O passo hesitante que ele deu em sua direção foi felizmente contido, e Daisy se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca no instante em que se deu conta do quão esganiçada sua voz soou até para seus próprios ouvidos.

Adam pareceu lembrar da presença de sua esposa parada ao seu lado no segundo seguinte, e engoliu em seco enquanto ainda observava Daisy com sua visão periférica, que felizmente já tinha desviado o olhar e seguido confiante para frente dos fotógrafos.

Joanne não parecia incomodada, e apenas se manteve tranquila ao seu lado, murmurando um sorridente "Se divirta" quando Adam a puxou um pouco tenso demais.

— Eu vou — ele respondeu sorrindo da mesma maneira.

Mas era uma mentira descarada, porque seu interior parecia ter sido amarrado e esfaqueado, e ele poderia muito bem usar de seus talentos para fingir, mas ainda assim…

Ele estava cansado de toda aquela campanha, e com toda certeza preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar naquela noite.

Daisy estava tão linda, e seria mais fácil lidar com sua presença se ele apenas… não estivesse tão próximo.

Ele não ouvia sua voz há mais de um mês inteiro, se deu conta, ela não fizera questão de interagir com ele em todas as outras sessões que foram obrigados a participar, e se afastar realmente era a única coisa que Adam poderia fazer.

Ele  _ devia _ aquilo à ela. 

_ Seremos amigos um dia _ , ele desejou.

Porque aquilo que eles sentiam, seja lá o que fosse, sumiria.

Adam achou que fosse amor, por um longo tempo, mas Daisy o mandara uma mensagem na manhã de natal, e que presente maravilhoso, ele pensou com ironia.

Ele finalmente entendeu porque ela nunca quis ouvir aquelas três palavras dele, e ele não estava chateado, ele entendia.

Tudo que ele queria era que ela estivesse feliz, como havia jurado que estava.

Um juramento de natal.

Ele reencontraria a própria felicidade também, com a mulher com quem decidira dividir a vida, e com a família que eles haviam construído juntos.

A noite passou como um borrão, exatamente como todas as outras nas últimas semanas, e ele não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco nervoso, e quase chocado quando John e Daisy o cumprimentaram na after party.

Joanne havia ido convenientemente ao banheiro, e John logo acabou os deixando sozinhos enquanto cumprimentava outras pessoas ao seu redor.

Adam precisou morder a língua para evitar dizer que sentira saudades dela, e Daisy o encarou tão desconfortável e nervosa, que ele não pôde evitar se sentir mal pelo quanto ela obviamente queria sair de sua presença.

— Você está linda — ele se viu a elogiando de um jeito estúpido.

— Adam, eu… — ela começou a dizer desesperada, como se estivesse criando coragem para o repreender.

— Não, não, não — ele a interrompeu culpado — Foi apenas um elogio, eu não quis… eu não quero — ele reformulou desnecessariamente.

E o rosto de Daisy travou em uma expressão indecifrável, poderia ser dor, se dor fizesse sentido, mas Adam sabia que ela apenas não sabia como reagir à sua presença.

— Eu entendi — ele continuou a dizer em uma falha tentativa de fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Mas os olhos de Daisy gritaram incompreensão e confusão, e Adam apertou os punhos com força enquanto tentava controlar a própria respiração para parecer calmo, parecer imperturbável.

— Eu entendi porque você nunca quis me ouvir dizer — ele explicou — Era porque  _ você _ não sentia isso, não realmente… e você tinha razão sobre a paixão, ela realmente acaba, a minha acabou.

Ele esperava que suas palavras, ainda que obviamente falsas e trêmulas, a fizessem se sentir melhor, porém o rosto de Daisy estava lívido, e não havia confusão, raiva, ou qualquer sentimento sendo expressado em sua face, pelo contrário, não havia nem ao menos a sugestão do que suas palavras causaram nela.

Exceto repulsa, porque aquele definitivamente havia sido o pior momento para trazer o assunto à tona, e Daisy possivelmente estava prestes a desmaiar incrédula.

— Eu preciso…

Ela não continuou, apenas pôs uma mão sobre os lábios e acenou com a outra enquanto se afastava atordoada.

Adam apertou os olhos com força, mas outra pessoa imediatamente se pôs em sua frente, e ele a perdeu de vista antes mesmo de pensar em ir atrás dela.

O que com certeza teria sido a pior de todas as horríveis decisões que ele tomara naquela noite.

Daisy viu Hylda a encarando com o cenho franzido, e lutou ao máximo para parecer bem e normal enquanto andava apressada até o banheiro.

As portas de todas as cabines estavam fechadas, mas Daisy se arriscou a empurrar a última antes que não conseguisse mais conter a ânsia que estava rasgando seu estômago e garganta.

Ela mal se ajoelhou em frente ao vaso e pôs toda a pouca comida que havia ingerido naquele dia para fora, vomitando quase que toda a água em seu organismo enquanto lembrava das coisas nojentas que Kika andava experimentando.

Tinha um diabinho perverso em seu ombro a xingando repetidamente, mas Daisy não precisava ouvir sua voz para se sentir estúpida.

— Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida — ela murmurou chorosa enquanto fechava o vaso e dava descarga.

Puxando muito mais papel do que deveria para limpar o queixo, ela ainda teve o insight de não esfregar a boca com força para não estragar a droga da maquiagem.

Respirando fundo ela levantou devagar e fungou desesperada, saindo com toda dignidade possível de dentro do cubículo e indo em direção as pias de mármore do outro lado para lavar as mãos e a boca, conferir se seu cabelo ainda estava no lugar.

Provavelmente o universo estava tirando uma com a sua cara, porque no instante em que seus olhos encararam o próprio reflexo no longo espelho na parede, Daisy a viu, saindo de uma das cabines não muito distante da que ela mesma havia usado.

Ela engoliu em seco, e sua garganta ardeu quando resquícios de bile a fizeram ter outra pequena ânsia.

Joanne não pôde esconder seu olhar enojado, e arqueou as sobrancelhas com curiosidade enquanto se aproximava das pias.

— Eu… eu acho que comi algo que não me fez bem — Daisy se viu dizendo desnecessariamente, incapaz de conter o desejo sombrio em seu coração de se explicar, ou pedir perdão.

Joanne virou o rosto e a encarou confusa, como se não tivesse certeza se Daisy estava falando com ela, e estava prestes a desviar o olhar indiferente quando Daisy abriu a boca outra vez.

— Você… — ela tentou começar a dizer.

— Não faça isso — Joanne pediu.

— Eu… — ela tentou outra vez, mas imediatamente se calou quando notou o olhar cruel de escárnio da mulher em sua direção.

— Você? — Joanne falou irônica depois de alguns segundos.

— Só ia dizer que sinto muito — Daisy respondeu na defensiva.

Mas Joanne riu, um som afiado que pareceu partir sua alma em duas.

— Sente muito pelo o quê exatamente? — ela questionou com ironia.

E a boca de Daisy abriu incrédula, seus olhos piscaram nervosos e ela desviou os olhos da mulher em sua frente enquanto começava a respirar com dificuldade.

_ Sinto muito pelo momento _ , era o que ela queria dizer, embora tivesse plena consciência que um grande pedaço seu precisava pedir perdão por muito mais.

Mas dizer que sentia muito por Adam não a livraria da culpa, nem da dor que seu caso incrustava em seu coração. 

Porque ela não sentia muito realmente, ela não se arrependia, talvez nunca fosse o fazer.

Mas não era disso que Joanne a estava acusando naquele instante, por mais que o corpo de Daisy houvesse começado a tremelicar como se ela tivesse sido pega cometendo um crime hediondo.

Era por antes, Daisy se deu conta, era por ter feito Adam se apaixonar por ela.

Porque era claro que ela sabia daquilo, das semanas em que eles fingiram ser algo e agiram como se todo seu envolvimento não fosse ter consequências, Adam havia dito que ela sabia, Daisy lembrava que sim.

— Eu e Adam… 

— Você não precisa se explicar — Joanne a interrompeu com altivez.

— Eu só queria dizer… — ela tentou outra vez.

— Não temos  _ nada _ à dizer uma à outra — Joanne pontuou pausadamente — Você fodeu com meu marido quando não estávamos juntos, você não precisa me pedir desculpas, e eu não preciso dizer que você é uma vadia por isso! Ele estava se divertindo com você, e tudo bem, eu também me diverti com outras pessoas quando demos um tempo…

O sangue de Daisy pareceu congelar em suas veias, e por um instante absurdo ela quis jogar na cara da mulher como exatamente ela e Adam haviam se divertido pelos últimos quatro anos.

Como ele estava  _ se divertindo _ , dentro dela, pouco mais de um mês atrás.

Mesmo que fosse apenas sexo, mesmo que ele tivesse dito, nem dez minutos antes, que não a amava, nem ao menos estava apaixonado por ela.

Mas isso só a faria ter razão, o alívio momentâneo só daria razão a voz acusatória de Joanne, e Daisy não precisava de mais alguém além dela tendo certeza que ela era uma vadia.

— Embora… — Joanne continuou a falar perigosamente sorridente — Eu não tenha feito nenhum vídeo pornô como se fosse uma prostituta.

Todo o ar de Daisy pareceu fugir de seus pulmões, e ela ofegou desesperada como um peixe morrendo fora d'água.

— O quê? — ela indagou horrorizada.

— Você fez isso não fez? — Joanne rebateu calma — A mão dele estava na sua barriga e…

— Ele… ele… ele disse que o apagou — Daisy a interrompeu transtornada — Ele o apagou! — exclamou incrédula — Como você…

— Bem, não seria a primeira vez que ele mente para uma de nós, não é? — Joanne lamentou amigável, um falso sorriso compreensivo estampando seus lábios.

Daisy se afastou bruscamente quando Joanne estendeu uma mão para a consolar, e ouviu apenas seu riso de escárnio antes que ela suspirasse e lavasse as mãos rapidamente.

Os olhos de Daisy fecharam enquanto ela contava até dez repetidamente na cabeça e respirava com dificuldade, segurando no mármore da pia com força para tentar se manter de pé, mas ela esperou até ouvir a porta bater para se permitir desabar.

Ter crises de ansiedade não era algo incomum para Daisy, ela sabia reconhecer os sinais, e infelizmente aprendera a lidar com eles, se mantendo firme e conseguindo se controlar com alguns exercícios de respiração.

Mas naquele momento, seu corpo todo parecia estar entrando em colapso, a dor em seu peito parecia capaz de fazer seu coração explodir, e toda sua pele estava formigando.

Seu sangue pulsando em suas veias parecia dolorosamente ácido, e cada órgão de Daisy parecia estar palpitando como ferroadas ardentes.

A mesma dor palpitante em seu peito estava atingindo seu ventre, e Daisy se curvou com uma mão na barriga enquanto chorava desesperada.

Felizmente foi Hylda quem invadiu o banheiro algum tempo depois, possivelmente achando a demora de Daisy estranha demais, ela a abraçou sem nem ao menos perguntar do que aquele momento se tratava, e já tendo lidado com algumas das crises de ansiedade que atingiram Daisy, ela soube lidar com a situação com maestria, a ajudando a se acalmar e limpar todo o rosto, quase como se nada de errado houvesse acontecido.

Daisy não precisou implorar para encerrar a noite, a própria Hylda a teria obrigado a ir para casa se necessário, e ela nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente por toda a sua discrição e ajuda para deixar a festa sem ser notada.

Ela tentou, com muito custo, não se deixar abater por todo o caminho até em casa, mas no momento em que seus pés passaram pela porta Daisy desabou outra vez, se culpando por tê-lo convidado para ir até ali um dia.

Porque nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se eles nunca tivessem dormido juntos, e ainda assim…

Ainda assim Daisy não estava arrependida, porque ela não conseguia parar de amá-lo magicamente.

Mas ela não podia acreditar que ele mentira para ela daquela maneira, de todas as formas que ele poderia tê-la magoado, aquela era a pior, a mais cruel, a que atormentaria Daisy para sempre, por todos os seus dias.

Ela o odiava, embora o amasse, ela queria estapeá-lo e gritar em seu rosto o quão idiota ele era.

Como ele podia ter feito aquilo com ela? Como ele era capaz de não se importar  _ tanto _ ?

Daisy se viu pegando todas as cartas que ele havia escrito para ela em seus aniversários, todos os bilhetes amorosos, e todas as fotos com lembranças dolorosas que eles tinham juntos, e jogou na lareira que tinha na sala, queimando cada resquício de suas lembranças, como se as chamas pudessem destruir seu amor.

Ela chorou copiosamente enquanto sentia seu corpo doer em lugares que ela nem sabia que poderia sentir dor, e sua irmã a encontrou encolhida em frente a lareira, ainda chorando desesperada enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo.

Daisy não se desculpou por ter deixado a porta aberta, e Kika não a repreendeu, apenas se dignando a explicar que Hylda havia a avisado que ela não estava bem.

Suas lágrimas possivelmente estavam deixando a roupa de Kika ensopada, mas Daisy não conseguia parar de chorar, quase gritando desesperada enquanto a abraçava com toda a força que ainda possuía.

— Eu acho… eu acho que estou sofrendo um aborto — ela murmurou totalmente quebrada.

Kika respirou profundamente desesperada, e Daisy apenas continuou chorando nervosa enquanto a irmã a ajudava a levantar e insistia em levá-la à um hospital.

Daisy a ouviu ligando para sua médica, e menos de trinta minutos depois, ela estava sendo atendida pela mesma, deitada em uma maca de hospital enquanto tentava explicar entre lágrimas o que estava sentindo.

Sua médica, que cuidava de sua saúde há anos, não pôde evitar seu desapontamento ao ouvir Daisy confessar que desconfiava estar grávida há semanas.

Mas alguns remédios para ansiedade e enjoo fizeram Daisy se sentir melhor, e um exame para confirmar suas suspeitas apenas garantiu que estava tudo bem, com ela e com seu bebê.

— Como você está se sentindo? — Kika perguntou algum tempo depois, apertando sua mão entre os dedos, e não conseguindo esconder o sorriso aliviado em seus lábios.

— Mais tranquila — Daisy respondeu se sentindo culpada.

Kika assentiu satisfeita, mas começou a morder os lábios nervosa, acariciando a mão de Daisy com cuidado extremo.

— Tom… — ela começou a dizer sútil.

— Eu não sei… — Daisy a interrompeu angustiada, apertando os olhos com força e puxando sua mão de seus dedos — Não sei como contar pra ele…

— Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar muito feliz — Kika começou a dizer convicta — Vocês planejavam ter filhos de qualquer maneira, e eu sei que não agora, mas…

— Kika…

— Ele com certeza vai…

Ela parou de falar ao notar o olhar desesperado de Daisy, e franziu o próprio cenho confusa, mas não demorou nem um minuto para compreender o que a irmã não conseguia dizer.

— Daisy… não — ela disse decepcionada — Você não…

— Não! — Daisy exclamou — Isso foi antes do natal, eu não o traí outra vez…

— Você… você me prometeu que não estava mais dormindo com ele! — Kika esganiçou abismada — Você me disse que depois que ele te deu um fora e disse que não queria mais foder com você, nada tinha acontecido… Dazz… meio ano, você me mentiu pra mim por meio ano enquanto ainda estava abrindo as pernas para ele…

— Só aconteceu uma vez, uma última vez — Daisy se defendeu começando a ficar irritada — Foi antes da premiere, quando a esposa dele não estava com ele…

— Tom está aqui! — Kika a interrompeu abismada — Ele ligou para mim porque tentou falar com você e Hylda disse que você tinha ido para casa mais cedo, mas ele foi lá e não te encontrou, a porra do seu celular só da desligado e eu não consegui mentir…

— Kika… o que você disse para ele?

— Eu não disse nada! — Kika garantiu revoltada — Mas o deixei com sua médica antes de vir aqui e ela acha que vocês são noivos…

Daisy estava prestes a gritar desesperada, perguntar se ainda tinha tempo para fingir um desmaio, ou um coma.

Possivelmente socar a irmã por sua sensatez estúpida, porque claro que aquilo era apenas sua própria culpa, Kika não tinha como adivinhar que ela era tão estúpida.

Leves batidas na porta interromperam seu desespero interno, e Kika virou o rosto tão rapidamente que um estalo esquisito reverberou pelo quarto.

Ela disse um "Pode entrar" dolorido antes mesmo que Daisy tivesse oportunidade para implorar que não, e murmurou um palavrão enquanto massageava o próprio pescoço.

— Sinto muito — ela disse para Daisy enquanto se afastava.

Mas parecia que Daisy era a única ali que deveria se desculpar, Kika não a encarou mais, e ela sabia que havia magoado a irmã com sua falta de sinceridade.

Olhar nos olhos de Tom fez seu coração despedaçado se esfarelar ainda mais, porque não havia nada além de preocupação em seu olhar.

Exceto que havia; dor.

— Você está bem? — ele quis saber assim que eles se encontraram sozinhos.

— Foi apenas uma crise de ansiedade — Daisy garantiu para o tranquilizar.

— Sinto muito não estar lá com você — ele disse.

— Está tudo bem — Daisy falou, quase implorando, seus olhos ficando rapidamente marejados.

Ela não o merecia, de forma alguma, nunca o mereceu, e se ele se culpasse por cada uma de suas recaídas, Daisy não suportaria viver sob a própria pele.

Tom assentiu, muito provavelmente apenas porque não queria discutir, e Daisy notou que ele não estava olhando em seus olhos, parecendo procurar qualquer lugar do ambiente que fosse mais interessante que seu rosto para fitar.

— Tom… — ela chamou com a voz embargada.

— Ela disse… — ele começou a falar ainda sem encará-la — Ela disse que você está com sete semanas…

— Sim — Daisy concordou em um sussurro fraco.

Tom assentiu outra vez, engolindo em seco enquanto parecia ponderar o que dizer a seguir.

— Não quero ofender — ele começou a dizer cabisbaixo — Mas eu preciso saber…

— Não! — Daisy jurou, o compreendendo sem que ele nem ao menos precisasse continuar — Isso foi antes de voltarmos, e foi apenas uma vez, eu juro, foi a última vez, nós não…

— Ele já sabe?

—  _ Eu _ não sabia — Daisy respondeu — Eu desconfiava, mas… mas eu tinha esperança de que estivesse enganada ou…

— Ou que ele fosse meu? — Tom completou, finalmente levantando o olhar para encará-la direto nos olhos.

— Sim — ela disse sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas — Eu sinto muito, Tom… isso não muda o que sinto por você, não muda o que temos.

—  _ Isso… _ — Tom repetiu magoado — O que aconteceu hoje a noite? — ele quis saber de repente.

O que a fez ter uma crise de ansiedade, era a pergunta silenciosa que ele não estava fazendo.

Ele sabia, apenas queria a ouvir dizer.

Mas… não era o que ele estava pensando, Daisy não havia se sentido mal por tentar contar para Adam, ela havia se sentido mal por saber que ele era um filho da puta mentiroso, e que sua esposa muito provavelmente possuía aquele vídeo horrível de Daisy, de seu pior momento, sua maior vergonha, e que ela poderia expô-lo a qualquer momento.

Daisy não poderia dizer  _ aquilo _ para Tom, não ainda, e talvez nunca.

Ela nunca suportaria que mais alguém soubesse.

— Eu não tentei contar para ele se é o que você está perguntando — Foi como Daisy o respondeu — Eu nunca vou contar para ele se você quer saber.

— E o que isso significa? — ele questionou magoado — O que isso significa pra gente?

— Significa que eu amo você — Daisy respondeu confiante — Não me importo se você não é o pai biológico dessa criança —  _ Você pode ser, se quiser _ , foi o que ela deixou implícito — E tudo bem se você não quiser mais estar comigo também — ela acrescentou — Eu sei que um pacote duplo não estava nos seus planos agora…

— Eu amo você, Daisy — Tom respondeu enquanto negava com a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar nas próprias palavras — Eu acho que seria um bom pai para essa criança, não importa se ela não for minha, mas… mas eu ainda não posso fingir que  _ hoje _ não me importo, que  _ agora _ ainda dói...

— Eu entendo… — Daisy assentiu com a voz embargada.

— Eu sinto muito — Tom pediu parecendo estar se partindo ao meio — Sinto muito por deixar você sozinha agora — acrescentou absurdamente ferido — Mas eu preciso de um tempo, eu preciso pensar.

— Eu entendo — Daisy repetiu — Está tudo bem!

— Acho que nós dois precisamos disso — ele continuou — Nos distanciar… até termos certeza do que realmente queremos fazer.

— Eu tenho certeza do que quero fazer — Daisy garantiu quase irritada.

— Ainda assim — Tom respondeu paciente — Eu preciso que você pense também.

Ela não respondeu outra vez, se limitando a assentir em concordância, apenas por entender completamente como ele deveria estar se sentindo.

_ Traído _ .

Mesmo que daquela vez não houvesse acontecido nenhuma traição física, Daisy havia planejado com  _ ele _ ter filhos um dia, e agora ela estava prestes a fazer isso  _ sozinha _ , depois de ter prometido que eles estavam realmente juntos.

Tom precisava ter certeza que era  _ aquilo _ que ela realmente queria, não contar para Adam.

E Daisy sabia que seria difícil para ele de qualquer maneira, aprender a amar uma criança que Daisy havia feito com outro homem.

Ele se aproximou cauteloso, e segurou uma de suas mãos enquanto acariciava seu rosto e deixava um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

Daisy fechou os olhos com força, suspirando cansada enquanto o sentia se afastar.

Lágrimas quentes molharam suas bochechas, mas ela não se dignou a limpá-las ou ao menos abrir os olhos de novo até ter certeza que Tom havia ido embora.

Uma parte sua sentia que deveria chorar outra vez, porque para todos os efeitos Daisy havia perdido, quase, tudo àquela noite.

Exceto que, em contrapartida, ela havia ganhado tudo também.

Ser mãe nunca havia sido um grande sonho seu, mas Daisy sabia que aquilo se devia apenas ao fato de que a possibilidade sempre parecera tão distante e difícil.

Mas agora ela estava ali, acariciando com cuidado a própria barriga, que por enquanto ainda estava perfeitamente lisa e fina, sem indício exterior algum de que havia uma vida ali dentro.

E uma parte sua deveria se sentir  _ solitária _ , ou ao menos minimamente triste, por não ter alguém com quem compartilhar a imensa alegria que ela estava inevitavelmente sentindo.

Porém, enquanto deslizava os dedos sobre o próprio ventre, Daisy sorriu, porque ela sabia que nunca se sentiria sozinha outra vez.


	30. Passado

Hylda ficara surpreendentemente radiante com a notícia da gravidez de Daisy, embora tenha franzido o nariz, visivelmente desgostosa, quando a mesma dissera que aquele bebê era apenas dela.

Sua agente não era estúpida para não adivinhar o que exatamente aquilo significava, mas não seria ela a pessoa a tentar convencer Daisy do contrário.

Ela possuía o álibi perfeito afinal, supostamente ainda estando noiva de Tom, e tendo preservado seus óvulos criogenicamente, Daisy poderia muito bem garantir para qualquer um que perguntasse que aquela criança havia sido perfeitamente planejada e desejada por ninguém além dela mesma.

— E o que você pretende fazer se meu sobrinho nascer com o cabelo preto azeviche, orelhas enormes e um nariz  _ peculiar _ ? — Kika quis saber irritante — E nem vamos falar sobre a boca — acrescentou rindo com deboche — Ninguém em todo o reino vai acreditar que essa criança é britânica se ela nascer com a boca como a do pai.

— Doador de esperma — Daisy corrigiu pontualmente, sem desviar os olhos da peça de tricô que estava fazendo.

— Que seja — Kika rebateu — Se ele um dia pôr os olhos nel…

— Ele nunca vai pôr os olhos no meu filho — Daisy garantiu com um sorriso irritado — Eu nunca pus os olhos no dele, e não que eu tenha procurado, mas não há fotos daquela criança em lugar nenhum da internet.

— Eles não moram em Londres, Dazz — Kika relembrou preocupada — Você sabe como os paparazzi daqui são absurdamente terríveis.

— Adele vai bem com isso — Daisy respondeu confiante.

— Adele vive em Home Counties — Kika rebateu.

— Primeiro — Daisy começou a dizer rindo horrorizada — Como você sabe disso? E segundo, talvez eu me mude realmente para ainda mais longe — sugeriu animada — Se ela mora em um condado vizinho e consegue não ser importunada, quem sabe eu finalmente realize meu sonho de viver para sempre no distrito dos lagos.

— E você pretende o que? Desistir da sua carreira e se tornar reclusa pelo resto da vida?

— Posso deixá-lo com você quando precisar trabalhar — Daisy fingiu sugerir — Além disso, você poderá dizer para todos que nossos filhos são irmãos gêmeos.

— Não vou fingir que seu americaninho narigudinho é meu filho — Kika jurou altiva.

— Você disse que ficaria com ele se eu não o quisesse — Daisy acusou.

— Porque eu não queria que você...  _ abortasse _ — ela sussurrou, apenas movendo os lábios na última palavra ao invés de realmente a pronunciar.

— Nah… eu acho que você apenas queria ter gêmeos e essa parecia a oportunidade perfeita — Daisy discordou contente, lembrando de como a irmã havia chorado e implorado para Daisy não fazer  _ aquilo _ .

_ — Se a gravidez não te incomodar — Kika dissera chorosa — Se você puder levar adiante, eu fico com ele pra você… _

_ — Kika, eu quero ficar com ele — Daisy respondera rindo indignada. _

Fazer as pazes com ela havia sido mais fácil do que Daisy desejara, porque ficar irritada com Kika a impedia de pensar em qualquer outra pessoa de quem ela pudesse guardar rancor.

Mas contar para ela sobre o que realmente havia acontecido naquela fatídica noite foi extremamente aliviador, era ótimo que sua irmã odiasse aqueles dois também, bancar a vítima nunca havia sido a intenção de Daisy, mas se sentir daquela maneira era um pouco melhor.

Afinal, sentimentos de culpa não fariam bem ao bebê, e se ela poderia pensar apenas em si mesma por alguns meses, cuidar do próprio coração e bem estar não parecia uma ideia tão ruim.

No entanto, Kika tinha razão sobre Daisy  _ esquecer _ as coisas rápido demais, mas ela esperava que o ato de  _ esquecer _ daquela vez significasse apenas não se importar.

Ela se tornaria indiferente a eles, e tudo que haviam vivido, e pararia de pensar neles em algum momento, ou quem sabe eles se tornassem presenças insignificantes em sua mente.

Havia uma parte de Daisy obviamente extremamente incomodada com o que Joanne havia lhe dito, mas procurar Adam para tirar satisfações só provaria o quanto tudo aquilo havia a machucado profundamente.

Por isso Daisy não se importava em focar em sua gravidez, e com sorte, ela se ocuparia ainda mais depois que aquela criança nascesse.

Ela não podia negar que estava torcendo para que seu bebê não fosse parecido com Adam, porque se ele fosse uma pequena cópia de si mesma, seria muito mais fácil esquecer que um dia ela precisara de outra pessoa para concebê-lo.

— Mesmo assim — Kika respondeu dando de ombros — Não vou fingir ser mãe dele se você vai passar toda a gravidez longe de mim.

— Então você deveria apenas desistir da cidade grande e ir descansar comigo no interior — Daisy sugeriu.

— Dazz, você sabe que preciso de agito para me manter motivada — Kika disse não tão culpada assim.

— Vão ser só por alguns meses — Daisy relembrou sorridente.

— Sim, mas Poppy é a rata de floresta dessa família, não eu. 

— Minha médica achou a ideia adorável — Daisy argumentou — E a sua com certeza ficaria feliz se você parasse de comer tanta porcaria.

— Tenho certeza que as pessoas em Cúmbria não se alimentam apenas do cultivo familiar — Kika rebateu.

— Do contrário só comeriam batatas — Daisy acrescentou entrando na brincadeira.

— Ainda não acredito que mamãe vai me abandonar — Kika reclamou, mesmo que ainda estivesse rindo — Essa é a maior das traições, eu fiquei grávida primeiro.

— Você tem uma sogra pra te paparicar — Daisy argumentou.

— Você tem um ponto — Kika reconheceu a contragosto — Mas por falar nisso… — acrescentou nada sútil — Como andam as coisas com Tom?

— Vou ver uma peça dele no fim de semana — Daisy respondeu, de repente muito concentrada no tricô em suas mãos — Vou contar para ele que estou indo para o lago Windermere.

— E não vai fazer nenhum convite? — Kika quis saber curiosa.

— Acho que o aviso vai deixar o convite implícito — Daisy disse tentando soar indiferente.

— Ou vai fazê-lo pensar que a presença dele é desnecessária…

— Por que ele pensaria isso? — Daisy perguntou pensativa, de repente franzido o cenho com as possibilidades passando por sua mente — Você acha que ele… 

— O que? — Kika indagou confusa quando Daisy não continuou.

— Pode estar… vendo alguém? — foi o que ela questionou.

— O que isso tem a ver com se sentir desnecessário? — Kika perguntou confusa.

— Eu não sei… talvez ele pense que estou fazendo o mesmo — Daisy explicou — Estamos dando um tempo afinal.

— Um tempo onde ele te liga todos os dias para perguntar como você está — Kika pontuou não conseguindo evitar rir irônica — Você sabe que ele só sugeriu isso para te dar a oportunidade de contar à você-sabe-quem sobre a gravidez.

— Mas eu não vou contar à ele — Daisy pronunciou decidida — Jamais…

— Ainda assim — Kika falou um pouco séria, pondo uma mão sobre as de Daisy gentilmente para que ela parasse de tricotar por um instante e a encarasse — Você sabe que ele estava disposto a compartilhar a vida com você — pontuou — Que ele queria que vocês casassem e tivessem doze filhos ou coisa pior…

Daisy sorriu ao ouvir o que a irmã dizia, e suspirou derrotada pensando que a oportunidade estava provavelmente perdida.

— O que vai acontecer — Kika continuou — Se ele assumir essa criança e Adam um dia descobrir a verdade.

— Ele provavelmente vai pensar que Tom o fez um favor — Daisy respondeu.

— Você o conhece melhor que qualquer um de nós, Dazz — Kika voltou a falar séria, não embarcando em sua brincadeira — Com tudo que aconteceu entre vocês nos últimos seis anos… eu não acho que ele pareça o tipo de pessoa que deixaria isso para lá…

— Ele pode ficar irritado em um primeiro momento — Daisy reconheceu calma, como se já tivesse pensado na possibilidade centenas de vezes — Mas ele vai entender — garantiu confiante — Ninguém pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo… e ele seria incapaz de escolher. Nem ele, nem…  _ nosso _ filho, merece isso. Nenhum de nós quer que esse bebê cresça sem um pai, mas ele sabe que seria ainda pior crescer longe de um, saber que ele existe, e escolheu estar distante.

— Então por que você não diz isso para Tom? — Kika perguntou levemente acusatória.

— Não quero impor essa paternidade à ele — Daisy explicou na defensiva.

— Mas ele sabe disso? — Kika indagou retoricamente — Ou será que ele também apenas não quer impor isso à vocês?

Daisy abriu a boca um pouco surpresa, como se a possibilidade não houvesse passado por sua mente, e Kika apenas bufou sorridente enquanto revirava os olhos e soltava suas mãos.

— Dois idiotas — ela murmurou divertida.

E Daisy engoliu em seco enquanto tentava controlar o próprio sorriso, voltando a se concentrar no trabalho entre suas mãos, e ponderando a possibilidade de não ter mais tanto medo assim de se arriscar.

Kika mudou de assunto rapidamente, comentando sobre como estava ansiosa para sua consulta de pré-natal no segundo trimestre da gravidez onde ela finalmente poderia descobrir o sexo.

Daisy sabia que só viveria aquilo dali dois meses, provavelmente antes de seu aniversário, mas sorriu compreensiva pela animação da irmã, estando tão contente quanto, e lembrando de como ficara emocionada na semana anterior quando ouvira os batimentos cardíacos do próprio bebê em sua primeira consulta oficial de pré-natal.

— Você já pensou em algum nome? — Kika quis saber sorridente.

— Mamãe gostaria que eu seguisse sua tradição — Daisy confidenciou, lembrando de como sua mãe havia sugerido nomes florais algumas noites atrás.

— Poppy já a decepcionou o suficiente — Kika relembrou rindo — E eu tenho um marido tradicional demais — reconheceu dando de ombros — Você é a única esperança dela ter um jardim no lugar de netos.

— Vou pensar em algo que agrade a todos — Daisy prometeu animada.

— Talvez Tom ajude você com isso — Kika não perdeu a oportunidade de falar.

Mas Daisy apenas sorriu, quase esperançosa, quem sabe ele realmente não ajudasse mesmo.

Duas noites depois ela havia ido o prestigiar, um pouco mais produzida do que normalmente faria, mas Tom não poderia culpá-la, a gravidez a estava deixando com os hormônios à flor da pele, e ir de transar regularmente para não ser tocada de modo algum por duas semanas justo quando ela estava se sentindo  _ daquele _ jeito parecia ser um excelente remédio para suas inibições.

Quando a apresentação da noite acabou, Daisy foi imediatamente o parabenizar pelo desempenho, e não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco tonta enquanto o abraçava apertado.

A verdade era que ela sentia saudades dele, independente de seus desejos carnais  _ sombrios _ , ela já havia se acostumado com sua presença de novo, e perder aquilo tão rápido a deixara mais carente que o normal.

Tom era uma presença fácil, uma companhia extremamente agradável, e Daisy provavelmente nunca havia tido um namorado tão  _ companheiro _ quanto ele.

— Você estava ótimo — ela falou enquanto o soltava devagar.

Suas mãos deslizando pelos braços dele, para inevitavelmente o manter perto.

— Obrigado — Tom respondeu um pouco atordoado.

Uma de suas mãos ainda estava na cintura de Daisy, e ela sabia que embora seus lábios estivessem controlados, a alegria em seu olhar não poderia ser escondida, e ele estava consciente disso, a encarando tão profundamente que Daisy foi incapaz de manter o contato.

Mas quando seus olhos se desviaram dos dele, ela acabou notando seu peito subindo e descendo em respirações descompassadas.

— Eu… eu vou passar um tempo na casa do lago — Ela finalmente disse enquanto se afastava devagar.

— Eu… eu sei — Tom respondeu sacudindo o rosto como se estivesse voltando a si — Kika me disse — ele explicou quando Daisy franziu o cenho confusa — E sua mãe me deu o endereço como se você não tivesse me levado para passar uma semana lá dois anos atrás — acrescentou rindo.

— Ela provavelmente só queria garantir — Daisy respondeu sorrindo constrangida.

— Ou você nunca contou pra ela sobre nossa  _ visita _ — Tom adivinhou.

— Eu não pensei que ela precisasse saber disso — Daisy falou enquanto fingia tossir para disfarçar suas risadas — Além do mais, a casa é minha — concluiu altiva — Posso levar quem eu quiser, para fazer o que eu quiser lá.

— Você costuma levar muita gente? — Tom brincou.

— Apenas pessoas especiais — ela respondeu galanteadora.

— Isso definitivamente me fez sentir importante — ele garantiu sorridente.

— Então significa que você visitaria de novo? — Daisy finalmente questionou.

Tom suspirou, não como se estivesse cansado ou aliviado, mas sim como se quisesse ganhar tempo para dizer algo.

— Bem, você estragou meus planos de fazer um grande discurso debaixo da sua janela, mas…

Daisy estava sorrindo de um jeito enorme antes mesmo que ele terminasse de falar, e voltou a se aproximar corajosa, o puxando para um beijo aliviado antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Não quero ficar longe de você — ele murmurou enquanto segurava seu rosto — De nenhuma parte de você — enfatizou.

— Eu amo você — Daisy jurou — E tenho certeza que essa pequena parte de mim vai te amar também — ela disse, mais como um desejo, ainda assim soando confiante como se já fosse um fato consumado.

Tom ainda precisaria no entanto permanecer em Londres por mais algumas semanas enquanto sua peça estivesse em cartaz, mas Daisy não estava mais se importando tanto assim com a distância daquela vez.

Ela aproveitou a oportunidade de estar sozinha em um lugar tão lindo para explorar a região e relaxar, as águas do lago Windermere infelizmente ainda estavam geladas demais aquela altura do ano para que ela pudesse mergulhar, mas Daisy passou várias manhãs caminhando com os pais pelas margens congelantes, e aquilo era surpreendentemente refrescante e animador.

O mundo nunca havia parecido tão bonito, e Daisy estava ansiosa para quando a primavera chegasse e deixasse tudo verde e vivo outra vez.

— Eu estava pensando em aumentar o número de cômodos — Daisy comentou com as irmãs em uma tarde.

As três estavam conversando por chamada de vídeo, e Daisy estava mostrando orgulhosa a fachada da casa enquanto apontava para todas as mudanças que gostaria de fazer depois que o bebê nascesse.

— Você não vai parar no primeiro? — Poppy brincou entre gargalhadas.

— Não é isso — Daisy respondeu rindo quase tímida — Só quero deixar tudo mais espaçoso, para nós, e para vocês — acrescentou alegre — Não quero que meu filho cresça longe dos primos.

— Bem, se você tiver uma jacuzzi eu posso considerar passar os verões por aí — Poppy negociou.

— Dazz, Dazz, mostre pra ela o escorregador que você comprou na semana passada — Kika lembrou de sugerir animada.

E Daisy correu pela grama morta até poder mostrar um pequeno pedaço do terreno onde estava construindo um playground, ela e Kika andavam gastando um dinheiro considerável com modificações na propriedade que seus filhos supostamente só poderiam usufruir dali anos, mas era divertido demais para que elas pudessem evitar.

Além disso, Daisy não conseguia chegar em uma decisão sobre a decoração do quarto do bebê, e focar em transformar o lado de fora da casa por enquanto era trabalhoso o suficiente para que ela pudesse se distrair.

Seus pais por enquanto eram os únicos aproveitando o balanço que Daisy havia mandado instalar nas árvores, mas ela já podia imaginar toda sua família ali, com todas as crianças que eles teriam, correndo pelo campo enquanto ela e suas irmãs preparavam mesas para um piquenique.

Ou quem sabe eles poderiam sentar em toalhas na beira do lago, enquanto seu pai ensinava os netos a pescar.

— Você tem noção do quão difícil vai ser convencer Nick a voltar para casa depois que ele conhecer esse lugar? — Poppy fingiu reclamar inconformada.

— Já consigo imaginá-lo correndo com os primos por aí — Kika suspirou sonhadora.

— Bem, ainda vai demorar um tempo para isso acontecer — Daisy as relembrou rindo — Mas espero que seja um lugar onde todos nós possamos ser felizes juntos — desejou ansiosa.

— Nós seremos — suas irmãs pronunciaram em uníssono.

As três gargalharam divertidas, e Daisy continuou conversando com Poppy quando Kika de despediu, perguntando coisas sobre a gravidez que ela era muito tímida, ou sensata, para perguntar para a própria mãe.

A vida nunca havia estado tão tranquila, e embora o mundo ao seu redor estivesse virando um pequeno caos a cada dia, Daisy não podia evitar se sentir grata.

Duas semanas depois Tom finalmente dera o ar de sua graça, e Daisy ficara levemente aliviada por Kika ter decidido passar um tempo com o marido lá também.

Assim ela não precisava ficar envergonhada por deixar os pais sozinhos pela casa enquanto se trancava com Tom no quarto por um dia inteiro, e Kika poderia monopolizar a própria mãe enquanto reclamava que os decretos de isolamento a impediriam de comer pipoca de cinema.

Daisy não se surpreendeu quando a noite o aroma de pipoca e manteiga derretida invadiram a casa toda, mas Tom estava lá quando ela correu para o banheiro enjoada, e segurou seu cabelo com delicadeza enquanto Daisy colocava todo o almoço para fora.

Eles assistiram filme sozinhos no quarto depois disso, e Daisy o abraçou com força enquanto se esforçava para cheirar sua camisa, querendo que o perfume dele fosse tudo em sua mente.

Então os dias começaram a passar correndo, as primeiras semanas de março pareceram voar e na metade do mês, Daisy já conseguia se orgulhar das pequenas mudanças em seu corpo, embora ela parecesse ser a única a notar. 

Hylda pediu que ela gravasse um vídeo para o star wars day dali dois meses, antes que sua gravidez ficasse evidente demais, e Daisy usou um moletom folgado, mesmo que para olhos desatentos seu físico não entregasse muito sobre seu atual estado, e encenou um pequeno cumprimento bobo que foi aplaudido por sua irmã como se ela estivesse prestes a ganhar um oscar.

Ainda estava frio demais quando o equinócio da primavera chegou, mas Daisy seguiu as orientações de Poppy a respeito da magia da data e decidiu se livrar de todas as coisas ruins que ainda poderiam atormentar seu bem estar.

Acompanhada de Tom, Kika, seu cunhado, e os pais, Daisy escreveu um pequeno bilhete onde desejava não ter mais rancor algum em seu coração, e o jogou na fogueira que fizeram naquela noite, desejando que o tempo a curasse de qualquer coisa e levasse aquelas palavras realmente embora, como o calor da primavera estava levando o frio do inverno.

Equinócio, Poppy havia explicado, significava equilíbrio, era o único momento do ano em que o dia e a noite tinham a mesma duração, e em ambas as estações em que ele acontecia significava renovação.

Algumas renovações poderiam ser dolorosas, como deixar as folhas do outono caírem e morrerem, mas a primavera representava renascimento.

Naquela noite, Daisy confiou em si mesma, e no homem ao seu lado, com todo seu coração, e foi libertador pensar que finalmente conseguira se entregar para outra pessoa daquela maneira.

Não havia sido fácil como havia sido com Adam, nem era uma decisão precipitada, tida em um momento de desespero onde eles pensavam que aquilo era tudo que poderiam ter.

Para algumas pessoas, fazer sexo sem camisinha não era um grande acontecimento, mas para Daisy aquilo significava a durabilidade do que ela queria que Tom fosse para ela.

Na primeira semana de Abril, Tom chorou ao ouvir pela primeira vez o coração da vida que Daisy carregava, e aquilo pareceu tornar tudo ainda mais real para os dois, embora o bebê não tenha colaborado com sua posição para que eles pudessem descobrir o sexo, Tom não se importou em começar a ler livros em busca de ideias para nomes.

A médica de Daisy a tranquilizara em relação ao tamanho e desenvolvimento do bebê, garantindo que sua barriga ainda não parecia grande demais por conta dos músculos tonificados em seu abdômen que Daisy havia adquirido nos últimos anos com treinos frequentes, mas que aquilo não significava que em breve ela começaria a ser importunada com a inquietação de seu bebê.

Daisy não poderia esconder sobre como estava ansiosa por aquele momento, e apenas uma semana depois, dois dias antes de seu aniversário, ela finalmente sentiu pela primeira vez um pequeno movimento dentro de si, e Tom passara os dias seguintes a abraçando animado, com a mão em sua barriga na esperança de sentir o mesmo.

Para horror de Daisy a criança ficara agitada na madrugada do dia dez, quando Tom estava com a cabeça no meio de suas pernas, e ela gritou e gargalhou divertida quando o fez tirar as mãos de suas coxas para sentir os pequenos empurrões em seu ventre.

Tom beijou sua barriga sorridente enquanto murmurava desculpas nada convincentes para o bebê entre os dois, e algum tempo depois Daisy sentou em seu colo para fazer amor devagar quando os remexidos dentro de si finalmente se aquietaram.

Horas depois ela ainda estava acordada, deitada nua com a mão de Tom acariciando sua barriga, sorrindo satisfeita para o além.

— Amo vocês — ela o ouviu murmurar antes de cair no sono.

E apesar de já sentir aquilo há semanas,o ouvir finalmente dizer a encheu de alívio e alegria.

E os dias se repetiram em loops graciosos de compras pela internet para um quarto que Tom tomara as rédeas para preparar, passeios ao ar livre, e noites risonhas de amor.

Tom jurou deixá-la escolher sozinha toda a decoração de sua casa em Londres, e Daisy se conformou em apenas observá-lo com alegria enquanto ele contratava um quase escultor para criar todos os móveis do futuro quarto do bebê.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem, a floresta ao seu redor estava viva e verde outra vez, o mundo inteiro parecia brilhar, sem mais nenhum resquício do inverno impedindo o florescimento das cores, e a muralha de tranquilidade e felicidade que Daisy havia erguido ao redor de si mesma estava perfeitamente estável.

Ela tinha o amor de sua família, e Tom mantinha muito mais que apenas seu corpo aquecido, fazendo seu coração se sentir inevitavelmente derretido.

Reconhecer que sentia que algo não estava bem parecia que destruiria a bolha de felicidade na qual ela estava vivendo, mas na última semana de abril, Daisy não podia esconder que algo havia começado a incomodá-la.

Dois dias precisaram passar para que ela tivesse certeza que seu bebê já não se mexia há algum tempo, e no terceiro, quando ela pediu nervosa que Tom a levasse até sua médica, ela rogou por todo o caminho até o hospital que estivesse apenas tendo uma crise de ansiedade.

Tom segurou sua mão por todo o tempo, e parecia estar prendendo a respiração enquanto a médica de Daisy a examinava.

Ela tentou sorrir tranquilizadora, mas Daisy sabia que Tom também havia notado as sobrancelhas da mulher se estreitarem um pouco quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele quase cravando em suas palmas.

Daisy não conseguiu perguntar o que havia de errado, e o silêncio estava começando a sufocá-la a cada minuto.

Ela já sabia, antes mesmo que a médica engolisse em seco e dissesse calma que precisava fazer outro exame, que nada estava bem.

Nada nunca ficaria bem de novo.

Daisy não queria ouvi-la dizer, ela preferia ter vivido pelo resto da sua vida sem ouvir aquelas palavras, ou ter morrido naquele exato instante.

Porque aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não era certo, não era justo.

— O que está acontecendo? — Tom quebrou o silêncio desesperado.

A médica olhou para Daisy antes de suspirar, e ela fechou os olhos com força antes mesmo que as palavras saíssem por seus lábios, como se não vê-la dizendo aquilo tirasse a veracidade da frase.

— Não há batimento cardíaco — ela disse quase em um sopro, e as palavras soavam como um "Sinto muito" derrotado que finalmente fez Daisy parar de se segurar.

— Não… — ela murmurou quebrada, mas não era uma negação, nem ao menos uma pergunta.

Era uma súplica.

— Por favor… — ela implorou antes que começasse a chorar.

Tom estava a abraçando no segundo seguinte, e Daisy sentia como se estivesse se desmanchando nos braços dele, seu choro soando mais como um grito desesperado de horror do que um lamento pelo que ela estava perdendo.

Pelo o que já havia perdido.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados enquanto a médica fazia mais exames, apenas para ter certeza, e podia jurar que havia sentido o próprio coração parar de bater.

Todo seu interior parecia ter evaporado, e Daisy queria apenas deixar seu corpo para trás, seguir seu bebê para onde quer que ele tivesse ido, e parar de sentir aquela dor paralisante que parecia estar destruindo cada uma de suas células lentamente.

Ela ainda estava chorando, e sua garganta havia ficado dolorida por conta de seus gritos desesperados, mas as lágrimas de Tom se misturando com as suas a deixaram sã o suficiente apenas o bastante para aceitar quando sua médica ofereceu medicá-la para que ela descansasse um pouco.

Daisy caiu no sono enquanto se afogava nos próprios soluços, e apenas implorou que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, porque ainda não parecia real, não podia ser real.

Tudo estava bem, e ela não conseguia entender porque algo assim aconteceria.

O que ela havia feito de errado? Porque seu bebê não estava protegido no único lugar que Daisy pensava que poderia mantê-lo seguro?

A escuridão não levou sua dor embora, e quando Daisy acordou outra vez o desespero em suas ações havia sido substituído por apatia.

— Com menos de treze semanas, eu a mandaria para casa para esperar que seu corpo fizesse o necessário por conta própria — sua médica explicou — Mas você estava na vigésima semana e o feto já estava em tamanho considerável para que isso fosse possível.

— O que faremos então? — Tom perguntou por Daisy.

— Induzir o parto normal em casos como esses é o mais seguro para a saúde da mulher — ela respondeu — Eu não gostaria de expor seu corpo ao trauma de uma pequena cirurgia desnecessariamente.

A palavra desnecessariamente fez Daisy se encolher e começar a chorar copiosamente outra vez.

Era desnecessário fazê-la sentir qualquer dor, era desnecessário fazê-la passar por uma cesariana se ela não teria nada além de uma cicatriz depois.

Nada de bebê para fazer valer a pena, nada de maternidade.

Nada.

— Precisarei manter você internada por mais algum tempo — ela continuou a falar encarando Daisy com pesar — Você será medicada, e quando estiver pronta… eu prometo que será indolor, e vou fazer o possível para manter você o mais confortável possível durante todo o procedimento.

Daisy não sabia que poderia chorar tanto quanto estava fazendo naquele momento, e ela gritou inconformada enquanto ouvia Tom concordar, apenas porque não queria dizer que já estava doendo.

Estava doendo demais.

Ela preferia ter os órgãos despedaçados ou triturados, preferia que sua garganta fosse cortada, ou que cada um de seus ossos fosse quebrado lentamente.

Qualquer dor, parecia mais fácil de suportar do que aquela.

Uma dor física poderia ser localizada, quantificada, e tratada.

Mas aquilo era apenas um buraco negro em sua alma, que estava engolindo cada resquício de luz e alegria que ela pudesse ter sentido na vida.

— Eu vou morrer — ela murmurou contra o peito de Tom naquela noite, quando ele deitou ao lado dela na cama de hospital e a abraçou em silêncio — Não vai parar de doer… não consigo viver com isso.

Tom gostaria de dizer que ela superaria, que os dois sobreviveriam, e se recuperariam, mas as palavras não conseguiam ser formadas em seus lábios, e Daisy apenas o ouviu fungar baixinho enquanto a abraçava ainda mais apertado.

Ela implorou para que Tom não deixasse seus pais saírem de casa no dia seguinte, parecia ainda mais doloroso expô-los desnecessariamente se depois de tudo aquilo Daisy voltaria para casa.

Aparentemente bem.

Kika no entanto não poderia ser controlada, e havia ido visitar Daisy durante a tarde.

Tom as deixou sozinhas com a desculpa de que precisava comer, mas Daisy sabia que ele apenas precisava de um momento para si, e não o impediu de ir, embora não quisesse a companhia de mais ninguém além da dele.

Kika acariciou os cabelos de Daisy enquanto tentava conter as próprias lágrimas, mas parecia que a incapacidade de Daisy de esboçar alguma reação a estava deixando desesperada.

E Daisy tentou não prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, muito concentrada em manter a mente distante da realidade, não querendo pensar em como seria sua vida dali pra frente.

Sem  _ saber _ , em como seguiria dali para frente.

— Eu  _ entendo _ a dor que você está sentindo — Kika falou desesperada quando Daisy continuou a ignorando.

E a frase fez Daisy virar o rosto em sua direção lentamente, seus olhos estavam doendo por chorar demais, e sua boca estava seca e ardida como se não ficasse úmida há eras.

— Você entende? — ela perguntou com a voz rouca — Não… — respondeu, antes que Kika pudesse ao menos pensar em fazê-lo — Você não entende — acrescentou dolorida — Você nunca vai entender, Kika! E Deus queira que permaneça assim para sempre!

— Dazz…

— Cala a boca! — Daisy pediu fora de si — Cala a porra da sua boca! Você está bem, seu bebê está bem,você nunca…  _ nunca _ vai entender o que estou sentindo! Meu filho  _ morreu _ dentro de mim, e tudo que eu posso fazer agora é ficar aqui, parada como um vegetal esperando que o tirem de mim! Ele vai… ele vai nascer, mas não vai viver, não vou… não vou ouvi-lo chorar, nem vou saber qual a cor dos olhos dele, ele simplesmente… vai embora no minuto em que sair do meu corpo e eu nunca mais vou sentir sua presença de novo! Eu vou passar…  _ o resto da minha vida _ sendo uma mãe sem um filho, e você nunca, nunca,  _ nunca _ vai saber o que é isso…

Aquela altura, Daisy não conseguia mais ver o rosto da própria irmã, que estava turvo e embaçado por todas as lágrimas desesperadas que caíam de seus próprios olhos.

— Vai embora! — ela implorou chorando — Vai embora daqui!

Os soluços desesperados de Kika não fizeram nada por sua alma despedaçada, e Daisy gritou enquanto a ouvia murmurar que sentia muito.

Porque sentir muito não traria a vida de seu filho de volta, e não faria nada por Daisy além de deixá-la ainda mais enterrada em dor e escuridão.

Se ninguém mais sofresse por aquilo, poderia ser mais suportável, se ela mantivesse aquela dor toda dentro dela, então significava que aquele momento seria eterno.

E talvez aquilo fosse exatamente o que Daisy quisesse.

Manter aquela dor por toda a eternidade apenas para não esquecer.

Não esquecer que um dia ela dera vida a outra pessoa, e a amara muito mais do que pensou que fosse possível.

Dor, naquele instante, parecia a única maneira de celebrar sua existência.

Ela estava sofrendo porque era real, e Daisy não queria esquecer que era real.

Não queria superar, não queria amar outra vez, nunca mais.

A dor da perda era a única coisa que ela teria para se agarrar pelo resto da vida, e não importava porque ela já se sentia dilacerada.

Nada no mundo poderia machucá-la mais.

Dois dias se passaram para que os remédios finalmente começassem a agir e seu corpo entrasse em trabalho de parto, Tom segurou sua mão por todo o tempo e Daisy apenas o deixou apertar seus dedos com força enquanto olhava para o teto e sentia lágrimas quentes escorrerem ininterruptamente de seus olhos.

Seus ouvidos inundados fizeram o mundo ao seu redor soar distante, e Daisy apertou os olhos com força quando finalmente sentiu a pequena criatura por quem ela havia se apaixonado deslizar para fora de si.

Por um segundo, um reflexo cruel do universo a fez imaginar ouvir um choro, mas depois, seus próprios soluços e arquejos destruíram suas esperanças quando Tom soltou sua mão para segurar o bebê minúsculo que estava sendo embrulhado cuidadosamente por uma enfermeira.

— É uma menina — Ele murmurou quando a trouxe perto para que Daisy pudesse vê-la — Ela parece com você.

Daisy sorriu enquanto encarava o minúsculo pacote que Tom havia posto próximo ao seu rosto, e queria dizer que aquilo era impossível de perceber com um bebê tão pequeno que mal havia acabado de se desenvolver, mas ele também estava sorrindo em meio as lágrimas, e uma parte de Daisy sentia tanto por fazê-lo se sentir daquela maneira.

Mas uma outra parte sua estava quase aliviada por ele estar ali ao seu lado, e por estar dividindo aquilo com ela.

Daisy só pegou em sua filha uma única vez antes de ter que se despedir, e quando estava sozinha com Tom de novo, pediu entre soluços que ele providenciasse que a criança fosse cremada.

— Não vou conseguir dizer adeus se tiver que vê-la outra vez — ela explicou chorando — E não quero enterrá-la assim… você entende?

— Eu entendo — Tom prometeu com a voz embargada.

— Eu pensaria para sempre que ela estava com frio embaixo da terra… sozinha e… assim… assim eu posso sentir que seu espírito estará em um lugar melhor.

— Ela está em um lugar melhor — Tom respondeu baixinho.

— Você… você pensou em um nome? — Daisy perguntou soluçante um tempo depois.

— Não — ele reconheceu cansado.

— Tudo bem… — foi tudo que Daisy respondeu.

_ Não precisamos de um nome _ , foram as palavras que ficaram presas em sua mente, porquê bebês natimortos não possuíam nomes em seus registros.

Sua certidão era quase que apenas um atestado de existência, e Daisy poderia escolher um nome para se referir a ela, mas ele não seria incluído no documento.

Se ela tivesse vivido fora de seu corpo, ainda que por um único segundo, se ela houvesse respirado, Daisy teria em mãos duas certidões, uma de nascimento, e outra de óbito, mas crianças nascidas mortas não tinham direito aquilo.

E agora, aquele único documento, era tudo que restara para comprovar que Daisy havia sido uma mãe um dia.

Toda sua família voltou para Londres na semana seguinte, e Daisy guardou em seu quarto as cinzas de sua filha enquanto decidia o que fazer com elas.

Tom se recuperou mais rápido, decidido a não permitir que Daisy caísse em um estado depressivo, ele a acompanhou todas as semanas para a terapia, e até fez duas sessões com ela um mês depois.

Daisy tentou não se culpar, mas não se interessara em se aprofundar na causa além de ler no laudo as palavras "Necrose na placenta".

Ela descobriu nas semanas seguintes que casos como aquele eram muito mais comuns do que ela imaginava, e encontrar online outras mulheres que haviam passado pelo mesmo ou por coisas parecidas, a fez sentir indescritivelmente compreendida.

Mas a dor não ia embora nunca, e por mais que ela se esforçasse para viver normalmente à vista de todos, ela ainda chorava antes de dormir e envolvia os braços ao redor da própria barriga sentindo uma culpa inevitável.

Foi apenas no meio do verão, quando Poppy viera visitá-la e confessara que também havia perdido um bebê, que Daisy se permitiu iniciar realmente um processo de cura.

Poppy havia sofrido um aborto espontâneo apenas algumas semanas antes, e diferente de Daisy, tivera de sentir a pequena vida em seu ventre se esvair como se nunca ouvesse existido.

Não havia sido mais fácil por ela já ter um filho, pelo contrário, provavelmente havia doído ainda mais por causa disso.

E ela não tinha um pequeno corpo para velar ou lamentar, tudo que seu filho era, havia sido expelido em enxurradas dolorosas de sangue.

Ainda assim, ela pensou na irmã, e na dor que elas agora compartilhavam, e trouxera da Austrália a muda de uma árvore chamada golden trumpet, cujas folhas amarelas se destacavam durante a primavera.

Poppy a acompanhou até a casa do lago, e ajudou Daisy a enterrar as cinzas de sua filha sob as raízes da pequena árvore.

— Ela cresce rápido — Poppy prometeu — Vai florescer na próxima primavera.

Daisy chorou durante todo o pequeno ritual, e acreditou em sua irmã quando ela garantiu que um dia a dor seria suportável.

Ainda assim, tudo em que ela podia pensar no caminho de volta para casa, era que jamais gostaria de passar por aquilo de novo.

Duas semanas depois, quando Kika finalmente dera a luz, Daisy sorriu com sinceridade pelo que parecia a primeira vez em meses enquanto segurava o sobrinho nos braços.

E chorou emocionada ao lembrar de como seus músculos haviam ficado impossivelmente doloridos após o parto, um reflexo do desejo materno de ter uma criança para segurar.

Mas aquilo havia acontecido meses atrás, e naquele instante Daisy estava se esforçando para pensar na própria filha como uma benção.

Ela não tivera oportunidade de vê-la crescer, nunca saberia qual seria a sensação de amamentá-la, e nunca ouviria o som da sua voz ou da sua risada.

Ainda assim, Daisy sabia que nunca havia amado ninguém antes do mesmo jeito que a amava, e se sua curta passagem havia ensinado algo para ela, era que a vida deveria ser realmente aproveitada em cada mínimo detalhe.

Ela pensou em Adam durante uma manhã particularmente chuvosa, e lembrou das coisas que sua esposa havia dito no início daquele ano, parecia que aquilo havia acontecido eras atrás, e Daisy se deu conta de que não se importava mais.

Tudo aquilo era tão irrelevante comparado com todo o resto, talvez um dia ela quisesse apagar algumas dúvidas e receios da cabeça, mas naquele momento sua mente estava ocupada demais tentando manter cada memória de sua gravidez viva.

Porque sempre que pegava Tom a observando de soslaio, preocupação transbordando de suas feições, sua única certeza era que jamais o faria passar por aquilo de novo.

E por causa disso ela jurou, que nunca gostaria de ser mãe outra vez.


	31. Passado

Pensar em Adam não era algo incomum.

As pessoas perguntavam sobre ele como se eles fossem velhos amigos, e exceto aqueles que sabiam como sua  _ amizade _ havia ultrapassado os limites profissionais, todos à sua volta esperavam que ela o citasse em algum momento.

Não era algo que  _ incomodava _ Daisy de verdade, embora depois de algumas vezes ela quisesse apenas ser sincera e dizer que eles nem se falavam mais.

Ela havia se tornado muito boa em ser indiferente, não ao ponto de fazer as pessoas desconfiarem de que havia algo para esconder, mas sim como se ela fosse uma excelente mentirosa.

E ela tinha de citá-lo de vez em quando, mesmo quando não perguntavam diretamente, mas ela mantinha o discurso engraçado:

_ "Ele é um homem grande… gravar com ele era divertido". _

Talvez fosse fácil porque era verdade, e Daisy se perguntava todos os dias se sua vida teria sido mais tranquila se eles tivessem se mantido apenas naquilo.

Aquela amizade inexpressiva que os tornava risonhos demais ao redor um do outro, não era um flerte descarado, nem mesmo proposital, eles apenas despertavam coisas um no outro que não tinham necessidade de serem esmiuçadas e explicadas.

Mas então eles resolveram complicar a situação, tornar suas vidas mais difíceis, e Daisy sabia que aquilo deveria ser uma espécie de castigo por seu erro.

Seu pecado.

Naquela semana, no entanto, ela estava pensando nele mais do que de costume, e o peso de suas dores a estava fazendo andar curvada; culpada.

O baú que ela ganhara no hospital quase um ano atrás estava fechado em cima da mesinha no centro da sala, e Daisy poderia descrever seu conteúdo de olhos fechados.

Havia um cobertor de tricô, a pulseirinha de identificação que a bebê usara, com o nome de Daisy ao invés de um próprio, digitais de seus pés, um vestido minúsculo, igual ao que ela havia usado durante a cremação, e a única foto que Daisy permitiu que Tom guardasse.

A instituição que presenteava mães como ela havia sido criada por mulheres que passaram pelo mesmo, e às vezes Daisy se pegava pensando em todos aqueles baús que deviam existir por aí, com as exatas mesmas lembranças que ela guardava.

Seu dedo indicador direito estava movendo os aneis em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, agora ela usava dois, e diferente de quando um deles era uma mentira, Daisy quase nunca os tirava da mão.

Um, era o pequeno solitário que havia sido escolhido por seus agentes para forjar um noivado, uma peça fina e leve, com um diamante que apesar de pequeno, custava o mesmo que um apartamento no subúrbio.

O outro era uma aliança dourada com uma pedra incrustada no meio, que havia sido escolhido por Tom, para representar seu noivado real.

Daquela vez ele usava um igual, e Daisy sabia que talvez eles já estivessem casados, embora não tivessem assinado nada na igreja ou no cartório, eles viviam juntos há quase um ano, e quando Tom pedira sua mão, parecia apenas que ele queria tornar real algo que eles já fingiam para o mundo todo há bastante tempo.

Mas eles nunca conversaram sobre realmente oficializar as coisas, da mesma maneira que nunca conversaram sobre tentar ter filhos outra vez.

Tom estava, muito pacientemente, respeitando o tempo de Daisy, e ela sabia que aquilo havia sido difícil para ele também.

Ver seus planos destruídos, tudo que ele havia escolhido com carinho e cuidado para receber a bebê sendo devolvido ou doado.

Daisy lembrava de tê-lo visto chorar quando precisou avisar para a equipe de decoração que não ia mais precisar das cortinas, mas ao contrário dela, Tom havia vivido seu luto e superado.

E Daisy não queria ser egoísta o trazendo de volta para aquilo, ou querendo que ele sofresse por mais algum tempo apenas porque ela ainda sentia o próprio coração sangrando.

Mesmo assim, ele havia se oferecido, inúmeras vezes, para acompanhá-la até a casa no lago, mas Daisy sentia que precisava fazer aquilo sozinha.

Como se dividir sua dor com outra pessoa fosse a manter presa à ela para sempre.

Ela precisava deixar ir, e ninguém além dela mesma poderia fazer isso.

— Você vai levar isso com você? — ela ouviu Tom questionar a tirando de seus devaneios.

Daisy parou de mexer nos aneis que adornavam seu dedo e virou o rosto devagar para encará-lo, Tom estava parado perto do corredor, e ele não precisava apontar para que Daisy soubesse ao que ele estava se referindo.

— Pensei em guardar onde seria o quarto dela — foi o que ela respondeu.

Tom respirou fundo cansado, e seus olhos fecharam por alguns segundos, como se a lembrança de uma dor há muito superada o estivesse atravessando.

Daisy suspirou e voltou a olhar para o pequeno baú em sua frente, não se dando conta de quando Tom se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado para a abraçar.

— Não quero que você vá até lá sozinha — ele murmurou contra seus cabelos.

— Eu preciso — Daisy respondeu simplesmente.

— Eu sei que isso doeu em você muito mais que em mim — ele começou a dizer baixinho — Não é algo que podemos comparar, mas…

— Eu sei que machucou você também, Tom — ela falou o interrompendo — E é por isso que não quero te trazer pra isso de novo…

— Eu não me importo…

— Eu sim — Daisy protestou se afastando — Você sempre quis ser pai e eu arrastei você nessa perda quando ela nem ao menos era sua…

Tom a encarou totalmente abismado, um som inconformado escapando por sua garganta enquanto ele se afastava dela magoado.

— Não vou discutir com você sobre isso… — ele pronunciou dolorosamente compreensivo — Não justo agora…

— Eu só não quero que você sofra por…

— Não! — ele a interrompeu irritado — Você não vai dizer isso de novo, você não tem o  _ direito _ de dizer coisas assim!

— Mas ela não era sua! — Daisy respondeu fora de si.

— Mas eu a amei! — ele rebateu com a voz embargada — Você acha que isso faria diferença se ela estivesse aqui?

— Mas ela não está aqui! Essa é a questão!

— Então agora você é a única que pode lamentar a perda dela?

— Não é o que estou dizendo…

— É exatamente o que você está dizendo!

— Não, não é! — Daisy insistiu começando a chorar — Eu apenas... vou me sentir melhor se souber que não existe um buraco no seu coração como o que há em mim…

— Mas é claro que existe um buraco no meu coração! Existe um buraco em todos nós, Daisy. Em mim, em suas irmãs, nos nossos pais… todos nós a perdemos e nada nunca vai preencher o vazio onde ela deveria estar, mas…

E foi o "mas" o que fez Daisy fungar e lutar para se manter sã, porque era sobre aquilo que ela estava falando.

Todos sofreram, obviamente, mas…

Mas ninguém precisava passar por aquilo além dela.

— Isso… é apenas algo que preciso fazer, Tom — ela explicou mais calma — Eu sei… sei que não fui a única machucada, não estou banalizando o sofrimento de vocês, mas todos nós lidamos com isso como pudemos… 

— Você não está lidando com isso — ele falou quase desesperado — Você está escondendo isso, enterrando dentro de você… e eu não posso… não posso simplesmente ver você se afogar na própria dor sem fazer nada… 

— Eu…

— Eu amo você — ele disse a interrompendo, se aproximando para segurar suas mãos — Eu amo você demais… não me pede pra deixar você sozinha, por favor…

— Eu só preciso ir até lá... — Daisy respondeu como se estivesse implorando — Eu vou… vou ficar bem — ela jurou — Confia em mim… só dessa vez.

— Eu confio em você, Daisy — Tom rebateu choroso — Eu só…

— Só faz um ano… — Daisy o cortou para se explicar — E você tem razão, sobre eu ter mantido isso em mim… minha terapeuta acha que eu tenho… tenho que me despedir apropriadamente… eu só preciso fazer isso sozinha, eu prometo… prometo que vou ficar bem.

— Por que não posso ir com você? — ele insistiu.

— Porque você já disse adeus — Daisy respondeu, um sorriso compreensivo estampando seus lábios enquanto lágrimas incontroláveis escapavam de seus olhos — Você  _ disse _ — enfatizou, apertando suas mãos quando Tom tentou abrir os lábios para rebater — Talvez tenha sido quando você a levou para a cremação… ou no momento em que pôs a foto dentro do baú, ou quando finalmente doou a última mobília… mas você fez isso,  _ você… _

Tom fechou os olhos quando lágrimas quentes começaram a correr por suas bochechas, porque ele realmente havia feito aquilo, dito adeus, seguido em frente, ele sabia que sim, quando decidira não abrir aquele baú nunca mais.

— E eu não — Daisy continuou a dizer com a voz embargada — Não participei de nada disso e eu… eu sinto muito ter deixado você sozinho com essa dor… eu sei que você apenas não quer que eu me sinta como você se sentiu… mas eu preciso, preciso fazer meu próprio adeus.

Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas assentiu compreensivo enquanto fungava, e puxou Daisy devagar para junto de si para que eles pudessem se abraçar.

Quando eles se separaram, Tom limpou as lágrimas nas bochechas dela com os polegares, e se forçou a sorrir encorajador.

Daisy deixou que ele carregasse o baú para seu carro na manhã seguinte, uma parte dele queria abri-lo uma última vez, mas tudo que poderia manter a memória daquela criança estava viva em sua mente, nada ali mudaria a maneira como ele havia se sentido pelo último ano, e talvez fosse um incentivo para Daisy, vê-lo  _ deixando ir. _

Ela levou uma pequena mala, apenas para passar o fim de semana, e ouviu músicas no rádio por todo caminho, chorando ao som de canções animadas como  _ Hungry Heart. _

Mas no meio do caminho havia começado a chover, as nuvens carregadas levando embora a escassa luz solar que a primavera prometia, e  _ Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby _ estava soando pelo carro como um hino macabro de coincidência que a fez surpreendentemente rir.

A letra da canção a fazendo pensar que ninguém realmente nunca havia prometido aquilo para ela, e que estar segura, não dependia de ninguém além dela mesma.

_ "Nada vai te machucar… enquanto você estiver comigo, você vai ficar bem… nada vai tirar você do meu lado…" _

—  _ Nothing's gonna hurt you baby _ — ela cantarolou, para si mesma, como uma promessa.

A chuva havia diminuído quando ela chegou à casa do lago, e tudo parecia abandonado, porque a grama estava coberta de folhas mortas que caíram no último outono e haviam sido enterradas em neve quando o inverno chegara.

Daisy havia pedido que ninguém fosse até lá, e seu desejo havia sido realizado literalmente, ao pé da letra.

Ela entrou pela porta dos fundos, acendendo as luzes ao invés de abrir as janelas, e passou as mãos pelos móveis cobertos com tecidos para evitar ficarem empoeirados.

Subir com sua mala e o pequeno baú nos braços não foi tão difícil quanto ela pensou que seria, e Daisy foi até o quarto que teria sido de sua filha antes mesmo de ir até o próprio.

O cômodo estava como era antes que Tom começasse a mudá-lo, havia uma cama não muito grande em uma das paredes, com um dossel bonito, igual a todas as outras camas da casa, e um guarda roupas feito de uma madeira lustrosa que era grande o suficiente apenas para receber os pertences de alguém por algumas semanas.

Quarto de hóspedes, ela lembrou.

Daisy olhou ao redor, se perguntando como o lugar estaria se Tom o tivesse terminado de qualquer maneira.

Ela acabou sentando na cama, com o baú ao seu lado, encarando o guarda roupas e as paredes vazias como se o local escondesse um grande mistério para a humanidade.

Perder a noção do tempo não era difícil também, mas quando Daisy olhou pela janela, raios de sol estavam lutando para escapar pelas nuvens, e a luz dourada estava refletindo nas águas do lago, tornando um arco-íris que havia surgido em suas margens ainda mais brilhante.

Daisy virou o rosto para encarar o baú ao seu lado, e passou as mãos devagar pelo objeto, como se estivesse tentando gravar a sensação do toque na memória.

Ela respirou fundo quando o abriu, e encarou as coisas dentro com dor, porque no fundo sabia que nada daquilo significava muito.

Quem sua filha era, quem ela poderia ter sido, estava em mais do que alguns objetos que poderiam facilmente ser destruídos ou esquecidos.

Daisy não precisava deles para lembrar que havia a amado, e tê-los em casa, frequentemente ao alcance das mãos, apenas a estava mantendo presa em um momento que não a fazia bem.

— Não vou esquecer de você — ela prometeu enquanto fechava o baú uma última vez.

As lágrimas em seus olhos eram inevitáveis, mas Daisy se manteve forte enquanto levantava da cama e ia até o guarda roupas do outro lado do cômodo.

Haviam gavetas no fundo dele, e atrás delas, um espaço vazio dividido por uma pequena porta de correr, onde possivelmente se deveria guardar roupas de cama e toalhas.

Daisy pôs o baú ali, com todo o cuidado do mundo, sabendo que ninguém além dela entraria naquele quarto por um longo tempo, e fechou todas as portas rapidamente, praticamente correndo enquanto saía e descia as escadas apressada.

O choro entalado em seu corpo não poderia mais ser contido, e ela estava soluçando sufocada quando finalmente saiu pela porta da frente.

Ela encarou a árvore à beira d'água, suas folhas amarelas se destacando em meio a todo o verde que a primavera trazia, e respirou com dificuldade enquanto andava até ela.

Poppy tinha razão, crescia rápido, e Daisy pôs uma mão no tronco que estava úmido por causa da chuva daquela manhã enquanto deslizava devagar até estar de joelhos no chão.

Sua outra mão apertou a grama molhada e coberta de lama com força, querendo estar ali no lugar dela, querendo se transformar em terra e não sentir tanta dor ou saudade de alguém que ela nem tivera oportunidade de conhecer.

Daisy chorou até estar quase gritando frustrada, ela não havia conseguido dizer adeus antes, não entendia porque havia se iludido pensando que conseguiria agora.

_ Nunca digo adeus à nada _ , ela pensou,  _ as pessoas simplesmente vão embora da minha vida, arrancando pedaços de mim e me fazendo sentir incompleta. _

Adam havia partido daquele jeito também, sem dizer adeus, sem parecer ter realmente ido embora.

Estava nela, seu amor por ele, do mesmo jeito que seu amor por sua filha estava.

A filha  _ deles _ ; metade deles.

Daisy estava impregnada com o amor que sentia pelos dois, nunca poderia se livrar, porque sempre haveria aquela enorme parte de si mesma que gritava com ela quase todas as noites, clamando por um homem que não a queria.

Que não a merecia.

As pessoas diziam que ela deveria dizer adeus para aquela criança que nunca conhecera, para deixá-la descansar em paz, seguir em frente, encontrar a luz.

Mas Daisy sabia que não poderia, ela havia ido até ali apenas para lamentar por isso sozinha, porque ela nunca conseguiria, não sem realmente dizer adeus para todas as partes de quem aquela criança poderia ter sido.

Não sem deixar Adam realmente para trás.

Era horrível se sentir daquela maneira, principalmente levando em conta que ela amava Tom, de certa forma.

Não era do mesmo jeito, nem tinha a mesma intensidade, mas era  _ algo _ .

Era aquilo que ainda a fazia sorrir, era aquilo que trazia felicidade para sua vida mesmo nos dias em que ela pensava que toda a alegria havia se extinguido do seu coração.

Era o que havia feito com que ela se apaixonasse de novo, mesmo quando sua alma despedaçada pensou ser impossível.

Não era a mesma coisa, nunca seria a mesma coisa, e talvez por isso ela estivesse apegada.

Porque deixar Adam para trás significava abrir mão  _ daquele _ amor, aquela paixão que mais ninguém havia sido capaz de fazê-la sentir.

Mas doía, lembrar dele, lembrar de como ele havia feito se sentir amada, de como eles haviam concebido sua filha com paixão.

Uma parte de Daisy sabia o que precisava fazer, o que ela deveria ter feito desde o começo, mesmo quando ele a magoou, e mesmo quando sua confiança nele estava quebrada.

Ela  _ precisava _ dele para  _ deixar ir _ , porque aquele bebê era  _ deles _ , e era isso que a mantinha presa naquela dor.

Porque ela nunca poderia admitir para ninguém como se sentia, exceto para ele.

Daisy iniciou a ligação quando pensou que suas lágrimas haviam finalmente secado, e enquanto ouvia o telefone chamar, ela respirou profunda e desesperadamente, quase como se estivesse prestes a se afogar.

— Alô? — ela ouviu a voz confusa de Adam dizer do outro lado da linha.

E sugou ar nervosa enquanto abria e fechava os lábios sem saber realmente o que dizer, a respiração de Adam se tornou pesada pouco a pouco, como se o silêncio dela fosse o suficiente para deixá-lo tenso.

Ele não precisava de muito para adivinhar quem estava o ligando, ainda era de manhã cedo em Nova York, e talvez ele pudesse reconhecer facilmente demais os números britânicos que brilharam em sua tela antes que ele atendesse. 

Daisy se deu conta de que havia planejado aquilo de certo modo, conseguindo o novo número particular dele dias antes.

— Daisy? — Adam arriscou perguntar ofegante.

E seu nome, dito daquela maneira, por ele, soava tão  _ certo _ .

Não fazia sentido, porque em contra partida ela se sentia  _ tão _ errada.

Ela engoliu em seco enquanto fechava os olhos, e acabou sentando no chão ao lado da árvore, fungando inevitavelmente quando o ouviu suspirar.

— Sou eu — ela disse baixo.

Adam suspirou outra vez, e Daisy podia jurar que o ouvira engolir em seco.

— Eu… como… como você está? — ele perguntou nervoso.

E Daisy quase dissera estar bem, mas havia um caroço em sua garganta, algo que ela sentia que morreria se engolisse.

Precisava pôr para fora, se livrar dele.

Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa no entanto, e Adam a chamou desesperado do outro lado enquanto a ouvia soluçar e grunhir inconformada.

— Adam… — ela tentou dizer, mas o lamento se perdeu em meio as suas lágrimas quando ela ouviu uma insistente voz de criança o chamar.

Daisy tentou não prestar atenção, no jeito que a voz infantil estava gentilmente pedindo algo para o café da manhã, e no riso inconfundível que soou em seu tom de voz enquanto pedia desculpas e o chamava de  _ papai _ .

Adam sussurrou algo para a criança com um carinho excessivo explicando que estava em uma ligação importante, mas Daisy não conseguia ouvir bem porque ele provavelmente afastou o aparelho do rosto para falar.

Ela escutou no entanto passos alegres, como se alguém estivesse saltitando ao redor dele, e as palavras  _ "acordar" _ e  _ "mamãe" _ foram pronunciadas antes que Adam se afastasse e Daisy ouvisse o som de uma porta batendo.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou desesperado — Onde você está? Você está machucada?

— Eu… — Daisy tentou responder em meio às lágrimas, mas as palavras não conseguiam ir além de seus pensamentos.

Ela começou a soluçar desesperada outra vez, chorando copiosamente sem saber o que dizer.

O que ela  _ deveria _ dizer?

Ela não estava fisicamente machucada, mas seu ser estava totalmente quebrado e despedaçado.

E ouvi-lo falando com o filho só havia a feito sentir como se uma faca estivesse sendo torcida em seu coração, aquilo doía tanto, e ela apenas se deu conta de que não poderia fazê-lo se sentir daquela maneira.

Não importava o quanto ela  _ precisasse _ , ela simplesmente era incapaz de machucá-lo daquele jeito.

Porque aquilo o machucaria, ela sabia.

Transformaria sua alma em pó, e destruiria qualquer chance de ser inteiramente feliz que ele pudesse ter.

Por que Daisy faria aquilo com ele, àquela altura?

Quando ele obviamente estava bem, tranquilo, e alegre, com a família que tinha.

Com o filho que tinha.

— Daisy, por favor, eu… eu estou... — ele tentou dizer quando Daisy não voltou a falar, e a preocupação em sua voz, o desespero, foi o que a fez voltar a si, um pouco.

Ela precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

— Você… você estava errado — ela murmurou entre choramingos — Eu… eu amo você — admitiu com dor — Eu amo você mais que tudo… e por isso… por isso…  _ Deus… _ — lamentou desesperada — Deus por que isso doi tanto?

— Daisy… — ele a chamou totalmente incrédulo — Eu amo...

— Não diga isso! — ela implorou — Não diga isso quando não é verdade!

— É verdade, Daisy — ele rebateu com a voz embargada — Você sabe que sim, você sabe… 

— Então por porque você mentiu? — ela perguntou fora de si — Por que você manteve aquele vídeo mesmo depois que eu implorei para que você o apagasse… Adam… por que você faria algo assim? Se você me amava… por que?

— Do que… o que você está falando? — ele questionou abismado.

Mil coisas começando a passar em sua mente desesperadamente, ele tinha acabado de acordar, ainda era cedo daquele lado do Atlântico, seria possível que alguma cópia daquele momento entre os dois tivesse sido salva e agora…

O choro desesperado dela parecia explicação suficiente, mas…

— Daisy — ele chamou desesperado — Eu o apaguei! Eu juro à você, pela vida do meu filho! Eu o apaguei no momento em que você me pediu para fazê-lo. Nunca fiz nenhuma cópia, nada, jamais… eu não sei como alguém pode tê-lo recuperado, mas não foi culpa minha, eu juro, eu jamais exporia você dessa maneira… eu sinto muito, meu Deus… eu…

— Foi sua esposa — Daisy o interrompeu amarga — Ela disse… ela disse para mim que o viu! Disse para mim que eu parecia uma prostituta…

— O que? — Adam questionou incrédulo — Como…  _ Quando _ — ele reformulou — Quando ela disse isso para você?

— No ano passado — Daisy respondeu entre soluços — Em fevereiro… naquela noite… na noite em que você disse que não estava mais apaixonado por mim, que nunca tinha me amado… ela disse… ela disse que você o tinha, que você mentiu para mim…

— Daisy… — Adam chamou absurdamente atordoado — Eu não sei… não sei como ela soube da existência dele, mas… eu o apaguei! — garantiu convicto — Você precisa acreditar em mim…

Daisy queria dizer que não havia como acreditar nele, não quando todo o resto havia sido mentira, mas uma parte sua ainda estava focada no instante em que ele jurara pela vida do próprio filho.

Talvez ele não tivesse a menor noção do que aquilo significava para ela, mas Daisy não queria prolongar aquele momento desnecessariamente.

Aquela nem havia sido a razão real pela qual ela o ligara em primeiro lugar, talvez ela só quisesse ouvir sua voz depois de tudo.

— Não importa mais — foi como ela o respondeu antes de encerrar a ligação. 

Adam ainda chamou seu nome de um jeito choroso do outro lado da linha, mas o som da voz dele foi cortado no segundo seguinte, e Daisy respirou fundo, se sentindo sufocada com toda a situação. 

Dizer aquilo para ele não havia tirado um peso de seus ombros, porque nada se comparava a dor real que a fazia se sentir rasgada.

Então ela apenas chorou, abraçou as próprias pernas e lamentou por todas as coisas vivas ao seu redor, toda a natureza vibrante e brilhante de um jeito que sua filha nunca seria.

Ela se viu, horas depois, deitada na grama úmida, observando o vento sacudir as folhas amarelas acima de sua cabeça, desejando desesperadamente que chovesse outra vez.

Quem sabe a água não a fizesse se sentir limpa de toda aquela dor.

Quando o sol finalmente começou a se pôr, as lágrimas em suas bochechas haviam secado, e Daisy levantou, apenas porque não poderia passar o resto da vida ali.

Ela se pôs de pé, olhando para as águas do lago que estavam pintadas de laranja refletindo o céu, e se despiu devagar, mesmo que estivesse frio demais.

Quando sua pele nua foi mergulhada nas águas geladas, Daisy desejou que todo aquele frio adormecesse mais que seu exterior.

Depois de prender a respiração pelo máximo de tempo possível, ela respirou aliviada ao voltar para a superfície e deixou que seu corpo flutuasse enquanto seus olhos observavam o céu se tornar escuro.

Naquela noite ela acendeu sozinha uma fogueira do lado de fora, e encarou o playground abandonado por mais tempo do que deveria ser saudável, tomando uma decisão de não deixar mais nada incompleto em sua vida.

Ela terminaria tudo que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos para terminar, e tentaria não lamentar por tudo que havia a abandonado ou ido embora sem dizer adeus.

Adam enviou uma longa mensagem no dia seguinte, explicando como sua esposa possivelmente sabia da existência daquele vídeo, e garantindo que ela não o havia visto, e que ele não existia mais de qualquer maneira.

Daisy tentou não pensar na discussão que eles provavelmente tiveram, e não se dignou a responder Adam, com medo de que aquela comunicação se tornasse um hábito.

— Vou terminar as reformas na casa do lago — ela disse para Tom quando eles se reencontraram.

E o sorriso aliviado que ele ofereceu a encheu de paz, porque encarar toda a desolação que aquele lugar havia se tornado havia a feito se sentir péssima.

A árvore com folhas amarelas era bela demais para estar rodeada por um mausoléu, e talvez  _ deixar ir _ , fosse sobre simplesmente  _ continuar _ .

Terminar as coisas inacabadas, não sentir que estava deixando sua vida pela metade.

— Eu… eu acho isso ótimo — Tom respondeu encorajador.

— Podemos passar um tempo lá com nossa família no verão do ano que vem — ela sugeriu.

— Isso vai ser incrível — ele concordou sorridente.

Então Daisy viveu sua vida, e mesmo que aquela dor nunca desaparecesse, ela havia se tornado suportável em algum momento.

Se tornando apenas um lembrete necessário, de que ela havia dado vida a alguém um dia, e tinha amado aquela pequena criatura muito além do que pensou ser possível.

Mas ela voltou à casa do lago na primavera seguinte, e não houveram lágrimas durante o caminho daquela vez, porque Tom estava ao seu lado, e eles cantaram juntos as músicas que tocavam no rádio.

A árvore estava ainda maior, e os dois sentaram à beira dela para finalmente conversar.

— Não sei se quero engravidar outra vez — Daisy admitiu.

E Tom assentiu pensativo, seu semblante preso em uma expressão dura, embora bastante compreensiva.

— Isso significa, não ter filhos de modo algum? — ele quis saber.

E Daisy não podia evitar se sentir culpada pela maneira magoada com que ele fizera aquela pergunta, tudo doendo ainda mais por saber que ele ficaria com ela independente de sua resposta.

A dor dele, era apenas uma preparação para como suas vidas juntas seriam dali para frente.

— Eu… eu realmente não sei — ela respondeu sincera.

E quando Tom suspirou, Daisy engoliu em seco nervosa e segurou uma mão dele entre os dedos.

— Eu não estava pronta para ser mãe — ela disse tentando se explicar — Então eu fui… e agora… não tenho certeza se meu coração suportaria tanto amor assim outra vez.

— E se acontecer? — Tom questionou preocupado.

— Então lidarei com isso, mas…

— Mas você não quer tentar — ele completou por ela.

— Não por um tempo pelo menos — Daisy acrescentou tentando soar confortadora.

Mas  _ "Talvez nunca", _ foi o que ficou preso em sua garganta.

— Eu… eu entendo — ele finalmente disse depois de passar quase um minuto inteiro em silêncio — Mas não vou esconder de você que eu espero um dia… ver você curada o suficiente para ao menos  _ cogitar _ .

Daisy assentiu, se esforçando para sorrir agradecida por sua compreensão.

— Pelo menos sou uma excelente tia — ela tentou brincar.

E Tom gargalhou junto com ela, selando seus lábios rapidamente para tentar esconder seus olhos marejados.

— Sim, você é uma tia maravilhosa — ele concordou fungando.

Na madrugada do dia seguinte, quando o sol ainda estava lutando para nascer, Daisy levantou devagar, e suspirou ao ver Tom dormindo tranquilo.

Ela desceu as escadas com o telefone na mão, e sentou na varanda enquanto encarava as folhas amarelas brilhantes na margem do lago.

Porque ainda tinha algo em seu coração, pequenas pontadas dolorosas, que não a deixavam esquecer que havia outra pessoa no mundo que merecia saber sobre sua metade que havia existido um dia.

Uma parte de Daisy sabia que não conseguiria, mas tentar, possivelmente a faria se sentir melhor.

Adam atendeu com a voz rouca, como se houvesse acabado de acordar, e Daisy se desculpou pela diferença de horário.

Ela ouviu seus passos ecoando quando ele provavelmente levantou de onde estava, e suspirou cansada quando ele tentou começar a falar sobre sua fatídica ligação no ano anterior.

— Não foi por isso que eu liguei, Adam — ela o interrompeu, quase corajosa.

Exceto que nem todo o destemor do universo poderiam prepará-la para o que ela realmente gostaria de dizer.

_ "Tivemos uma filha juntos, eu acho que nunca amei nada no mundo como a amo… talvez se você dividisse esse amor comigo, fosse mais fácil de suportar." _

Mas ele não perguntou porquê razão então ela estava o ligando, e os dois apenas ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a respiração um do outro, até que Adam sussurrasse que sentia falta dela.

E aquilo foi tudo que ela pôde suportar antes de desligar.

Porém, ligar para ele todos os anos naquela data havia se tornado um hábito difícil de quebrar.

Ela gostava de ouvir sua voz, nunca o ouvindo presencialmente há tanto tempo, mesmo que às vezes eles se esbarrassem inevitavelmente em premiações.

Não era a mesma coisa.

Daisy se perguntava como aquilo era possível, ter sido tão íntima daquele homem, para anos depois não conseguir fazer nada além de acenar com a cabeça quando o via pessoalmente.

Ela estava lá quando ele ganhou, possivelmente, o prêmio mais importante de sua carreira, e não o abraçou para o parabenizar depois, apenas porque ele a estava encarando com uma alegria desesperada.

Era possível ver a pergunta em seu olhar:  _ "Você vai me ligar daqui alguns meses?". _

A esposa dele não estava ao lado dele, e Daisy logo ficou sabendo a razão algumas semanas depois, quando numa sessão de fotos ouviu os comentários sobre como a gravidez dela já estava avançada demais.

— Como eles conseguiram manter isso em segredo pela segunda vez? — alguém perguntou para ninguém em particular.

— Você vai mandar um presente? — outra pessoa quis saber se dirigindo à Daisy.

— Aparentemente é uma menina dessa vez — uma mulher disse suspirando, como se o bebê desconhecido fosse parte de sua própria família.

Daisy se forçou a sorrir apenas, lutando para ignorar os questionamentos sobre seu colega de um trabalho há muito concluído, e talvez fosse uma sorte que lágrima nenhuma escorreu de seus olhos.

Ou quem sabe ela já não possuísse nenhuma para derramar.

Ela e Tom haviam decidido finalmente fazer uma pequena cerimônia de casamento naquele ano, e Daisy não podia admitir ficar triste, ou lamentar por Adam ter tido outro bebê.

Uma filha.

Ele havia tido uma filha com outra pessoa.

Viajar para a casa no lago todos os anos no final de abril também havia se tornado um hábito, mesmo que não houvessem mais lágrimas ou um lamento intencional na viagem.

Naquele ano no entanto, eles foram em silêncio por quase todo o caminho, as músicas no rádio sendo tudo que embalavam seus pensamentos, enquanto os dois pareciam contemplar a paisagem, ou talvez suas próprias vidas.

Não era um silêncio difícil ou constrangedor, era agradável, e eles sorriram um para o outro, ou deram as mãos por alguns trechos.

Uma música fez Daisy sentir um nó no estômago quando eles estavam quase chegando, a letra soando particularmente acusatória.

Aquela altura, ela já sabia porquê ligava para Adam todos os anos.

Contar a verdade já havia deixado de ser a razão real há muito tempo, talvez nunca tivesse sido.

Mas ele havia tido uma filha, feito de seu amor com a mulher que dividia a vida uma nova criatura, e Daisy estava prestes a casar, prometer ficar eternamente com o homem que era seu amigo e companheiro.

Para quem ela queria realmente ser fiel, e respeitar.

— Eu ouvi uma música no rádio ontem — ela murmurou para Adam naquela madrugada.

— Tom está por aí? — ele questionou, entendendo perfeitamente bem a razão para ela estar falando tão sorrateiramente.

O suspiro dela o fez respirar com dificuldade, e quando ele falou outra vez, havia começado a sussurrar baixinho, como se também precisasse ser sorrateiro.

Daisy foi para o lado de fora para poder falar normalmente sem correr o risco de interromper o sono do noivo, e Adam também pareceu caminhar para outro cômodo de sua casa.

— Ele sabe que você está me ligando? — Adam insistiu.

—  _ Ela _ sabe que você está me atendendo? — Daisy rebateu cansada.

— Ela está em outro cômodo… — ele começou a dizer.

Mas suas palavras foram interrompidas pelas risadas de Daisy, que surpreendentemente não soavam amargas ou falsas.

— A letra da canção dizia algo exatamente assim — ela explicou enquanto caminhava descalça pelo lado de fora — E eu imaginei que essa seria a música que você cantaria para mim, se essas ligações fossem sobre cantarmos um para o outro.

Seus pés a levaram instintivamente para a árvore com folhas douradas na beira do lago, ela havia crescido, exatamente como o amor de Daisy por Adam e pela criança que eles tiveram juntos.

Mas Daisy gostaria que o sentimento fosse bonito como ela era, dourado e forte, sem mácula, ou culpa.

Porém aquelas ligações precisariam parar para que isso acontecesse, e no fim, estava tudo bem.

Porque ela finalmente estava pronta para deixar ir de verdade.

—  _ It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _ — ela pronunciou pausadamente, como se estivesse recitando um poema —  _ It sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak… _ — ela parou ao sentir lágrimas frias saltarem de seus olhos —  _ And I never wanna say goodbye… _ — acrescentou com a voz embargada.

—  _ But… you make it hard to be faithful _ — Adam completou como se estivesse fazendo uma constatação.

E Daisy sorriu, em meio às lágrimas, por ele conhecer a canção, e por possivelmente ter associado a letra ao que eles estavam fazendo também.

Nenhum deles queria dizer  _ adeus _ , mas seu apego a algo que eles nem mesmo possuíam mais tornava difícil ser fiel ao que precisava e merecia ser mantido.

— Que música você cantaria para mim? — Adam perguntou depois de um tempo, sua voz soando fraca e quebrada.

Ele provavelmente sabia, Daisy entendeu, que aquela era a última vez.

Ela pensou em dizer, mas  _ deixar ir _ tinha a ver muito mais com ações do que palavras.

Lembrar de sua despedida tantos anos atrás, quando ele pediu que ela cantasse uma música e não dissesse mais nada, permitisse que ele fosse embora apenas com a lembrança do som de sua voz, a fez sorrir.

Se eles tivessem parado ali, ela não estaria sentindo aquela dor em seu coração, a perda e a saudade que nunca iriam embora, mesmo mascaradas por todas as felicidades que ele pudesse encontrar na vida.

_ Não era para ser, _ Daisy queria dizer,  _ nós dois. Talvez estivéssemos destinados a nos amar, mas não a estar juntos. _

— _ In another life _ — ela começou a cantarolar baixinho —  _ I would be your girl… we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world _ — e sua voz embargada a vez engolir um longo soluço que fez Adam fungar do outro lado da linha —  _ In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away… _

Adam suspirou, sem conseguir dizer adeus também, e Daisy desligou no exato instante em que pôs uma mão no tronco da árvore com as folhas amarelas.

Ela viu o sol nascer, mas o dia trouxe mais do que luz para seu redor.

Daisy estava em  _ paz _ , e ela sabia que seria perfeitamente feliz dali para frente enquanto dava as costas para o lago e caminhava de volta para casa.

Ela casou na primeira semana do verão, quando o tempo estava quente o suficiente para que eles pudessem ter uma festa ao ar livre.

E algumas semanas depois, quando toda sua família estava hospedada na casa do lago, Daisy observou os sobrinhos correndo pela grama enquanto Tom brincava com o mais novo bebê de Kika à sombra da árvore dourada.

Ela e as irmãs estavam em uma pequena barca, um pouco distante da margem do lago.

Kika estava deitada na embarcação, monopolizando boa parte do espaço, e Daisy e Poppy sentaram uma ao lado da outra, pondo os pés dentro da água enquanto conversavam.

Poppy havia perdido outro bebê naquele ano, mas ainda parecia a criatura mais iluminada e esperançosa que Daisy conhecia, ela gostaria de ter outro filho algum dia, e sorriu enquanto comentava que Nick gostaria muito de ter um irmão ou irmã.

Daisy não conseguia entender como ela poderia lidar com aquilo, como ela era capaz de superar suas perdas, e ainda assim querer tentar de novo.

E Poppy, parecendo compreender cada mínima expressão da irmã enquanto a ouvia, apertou uma de suas mãos entre os dedos e explicou resiliente como o amor nunca a machucaria de forma alguma.

— Pode ser difícil às vezes — ela reconheceu — Muito para aguentar sozinha… mas eu tenho Will, e nós dividimos isso, da mesma maneira que equilibramos nosso amor.

Daisy a encarou confusa, uma pergunta silenciosa estampada em seu olhar.

Por que ela não conseguia equilibrar  _ aquilo _ com Tom também?

Mas Poppy a ofereceu um sorriso triste, apenas como se quisesse dizer que Daisy já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

_ Um dia ele perceberia?, _ ela se perguntou.  _ Que eles não eram suficientes um para o outro? _

Ela suspirou, querendo não pensar sobre aquilo naquele instante, no momento onde eles estavam perfeitamente felizes e satisfeitos.

A vida era inconstante, ela sabia, como um rio raivoso correndo em direção ao mar, e talvez eles precisassem se dividir em algum momento.

Talvez a natureza os separasse e os distanciasse, mas Daisy estava decidida a aproveitar o presente.

Não chorar antecipadamente por algo que poderia nunca acontecer.

Ficar ao lado dele, e amar seu companheirismo por todo o tempo que tivesse.

Como se fosse eterno, ou pudesse acabar no próximo minuto.

_ Vivendo _ , literalmente, um segundo de cada vez.

Adam esperou que ela ligasse no ano seguinte, e no outro depois daquele.

Mas ele sabia, desde o instante em que a ouvira cantar, que aquela seria a última vez.

Aquele era o jeito de Daisy de dizer adeus, e aquela era a única razão para que ele respeitasse o fim de seu contato e não a ligasse de volta.

Meses depois ele a vira de novo no entanto.

A última vez que eles haviam se visto realmente, tinha sido dois anos antes, em uma cerimônia do oscar, que Daisy não fizera nada além de sorrir a distância.

Mas um dia ele estava atravessando a Times, a caminho de um compromisso, quando viu.

Um dos grandes outdoors eletrônicos na avenida estampavam o rosto dela, porque ela estaria naquela semana iniciando uma releitura de  _ The Rocky Horror _ na Broadway.

E Adam não tinha a menor ideia de como não ficara sabendo daquilo antes, mas na noite de estreia, ele estava lá, conseguindo um lugar apenas por sua influência nos bastidores, já que o show estava esgotado pelas próximas duas semanas.

Ele felizmente conseguiu passar despercebido, durante toda a noite, se permitindo ficar absurdamente maravilhado com a performance de Daisy, quase chorando orgulhoso por como sua voz estava soando incrível em todas as músicas.

Ele aplaudiu de pé, assim como a plateia inteira no fim do espetáculo, e seus amigos que haviam conseguido o lugar para ele o chamaram para cumprimentar o elenco no fim da noite.

Adam os acompanhou incerto, um receio justo de como as pessoas reagiriam ao vê-los juntos o dominando a cada passo.

Aquela noite era muito especial para Daisy, e ele apenas não queria conspurcá-la de forma alguma com sua presença.

Ele se viu sozinho quando todos chegaram aos bastidores, tinham pessoas demais ao seu redor, correndo alegres de um lado para o outro enquanto se arrumavam para provavelmente comemorar a excelente noite de estreia.

Ele estava passando por um corredor particularmente escuro, coberto de tecidos e cortinas obsoletas quando finalmente a viu.

Uma de suas mãos estava segurando um enorme buquê de margaridas, e a outra descansava no ombro do homem a sua frente.

Eles se beijaram sorridentes, e balançaram devagar nos braços um do outro como se estivessem dançando

Adam notou a aliança no dedo dela primeiro, era prateada e parecia refletir todas as luzes ao redor, e depois foi fácil ver a aliança reluzente no dedo do marido dela também.

Ir embora com certeza havia sido a melhor opção, porque Daisy estava inegavelmente contente e satisfeita com o rumo que sua vida havia tomado, e embora Adam ainda desejasse no fundo de seu coração que um dia eles pudessem se reaproximar, e quem sabe serem ao menos amigos, aquela não era a noite ideal para tentar.

Adam sorriu enquanto ia embora do teatro, saindo por trás para tentar não ser visto, e caminhando sem rumo pelas ruas de Nova York enquanto tentava ignorar seus olhos marejados.

E se chorar era apenas um efeito colateral do amor, eles haviam aceitado, muito tempo antes, que certa dor era um preço justo a se pagar para poder sentir algo tão especial.

Talvez um dia eles entendessem que nada daquilo era necessário, mas naquele momento, naquela noite em particular, aquilo os fez, inconscientemente, finalmente seguir em frente.

Porque  _ deixar ir, _ nunca havia significado necessariamente esquecer.

Mas eles precisavam  _ viver _ , para poder aprender.


	32. Futuro

Daisy sentia que poderia flutuar. Os dedos de Adam entrelaçados aos seus, eram provavelmente a única coisa que a mantinha presa ao chão.

A ópera havia acabado, Izzie estava gargalhando de braços dados com Fred, e Adam, apesar de mortalmente silencioso, apenas parecia estar em transe também.

Talvez tenha acontecido no início da noite quando eles se viram, o universo parecia estar se encaixando, e eles entenderam, no interior de seus corações, que nunca mais ficariam longe um do outro.

Ou talvez tenha sido durante o espetáculo, quando mesmo a canção mais bonita não impediu Adam de olhar fixamente para Daisy, os olhos dela estavam brilhando com intensidade, e quando ela desviou a atenção para o homem a observando, havia uma paz em seu semblante que fez Adam sentir como se estivesse voltando a vida.

Ele não havia notado, até aquele instante, como ter andado por todos aqueles anos sem metade de si mesmo havia o destruído.

Mas agora tudo estava bem, seu coração batia pela mulher ao seu lado, e ele estava renascido; transformado.

Ficar em silêncio, no entanto, não significava perfeição, porque a constatação de que nunca sairiam da vida um do outro de novo apenas os deixava em suspensão, para suportar tudo que ainda precisariam enfrentar.

Porque a paz, naquele momento, tratava-se de coragem.

Daisy o beijou profundamente no instante em que as luzes se apagaram, e sorriu quando Adam entrelaçou suas mãos, agradecida por sentir que ele era como uma âncora a impedindo de navegar sem rumo.

Não era ruim achar-se presa, porque a estabilidade a mantinha firme, e a fazia se sentir segura.

Fred os chamou, igualmente suspirante, após o fim da ópera, para uma pequena social em sua casa, por isso os quatro estavam atravessando o Central Park, sorridentes e esperançosos, adorando a _alta_ com que a música parecia tê-los imbuído.

— Deus… — Izzie pronunciou contente — Esse foi o espetáculo mais incrível que já vi na vida… — acrescentou enquanto largava o braço de Fred e começava a andar de costas para encarar todos — Vocês não se sentem completamente medíocres depois de assistir algo assim?

 _"Sim!",_ Fred e Adam exclamaram juntos, ao mesmo tempo em que Daisy murmurava um _"Não"_ distraída.

Os três diminuíram os passos e olharam para ela com o cenho franzido, e quando Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros todos acabaram rindo.

— Tudo bem — Izzie disse sincera — Porque _você_ é a única entre nós que realmente tem direito a se sentir excepcional.

— Tentarei não ficar ofendido — Adam brincou.

— Perdão — Izzie pediu rindo, não tão arrependida assim — Mas lembram da nossa primeira semana de ensaio? — questionou divertida enquanto voltava a caminhar saltitante — Quando vocês dois pareciam duas pequenas gralhas cantando?

Fred gargalhou em concordância, e Daisy e Adam apenas apertaram os lábios com força enquanto negavam descaradamente.

— Exceto que Daisy era uma gralha afinada — Izzie continuou — E você…

— Soava como uma gralha sendo assassinada — Fred completou por ela.

— Ele só estava nervoso — Daisy se apressou em defender.

O que fez Adam apertar os olhos com força e grunhir em sua direção, fingindo estar inconformado por ela ter inconscientemente concordado.

Daisy sorriu culpada e levou suas mãos unidas até os lábios para beijar os dedos de Adam, o apaziguando enquanto o mesmo semicerrava os olhos em sua direção.

 _"Eu amo você_ ", ela murmurou como um pedido de desculpas, e Adam suspirou enquanto puxava suas mãos unidas para os próprios lábios no intuito de devolver o beijo nos dedos dela.

Ele sentia que poderia derreter a qualquer instante, apenas por Daisy estar segurando sua mão em público.

Ninguém além de seus agentes sabia sobre seu _novo_ relacionamento, e embora fizesse pouco mais de uma semana, Adam queria desesperadamente subir no prédio mais alto da cidade e apenas gritar para o mundo inteiro que Daisy era sua namorada.

Ela rira descontroladamente quando ele dissera isso alguns dias antes, e o atormentou sobre seu adolescente interior por toda a semana, mesmo que uma parte dela também desejasse fazer a mesma coisa.

Apenas gritar que o amava, para quem quisesse ouvir, ao invés de sussurrar ou agir discretamente na frente de qualquer pessoa.

Fred e Izzie caminhavam distraidamente alguns passos à frente deles, e Adam se inclinou rapidamente para roubar um beijo seu quando eles passaram por um trecho particularmente escuro.

Daisy sorriu contra seus lábios, e logo puxou Adam para acompanhar os outros dois que pareciam totalmente alheios às interações em suas costas.

Eles começaram a ouvir música na metade do caminho, vindo de algum dos palcos acústicos que haviam pelo parque, e foi inevitável deixar que seus pés os levassem até lá, desviando um pouco do caminho para que pudessem apreciar o pequeno show ao ar livre que estava acontecendo.

Adam a puxou para uma dança quando eles finalmente encontraram a origem do som, e Daisy o abraçou enquanto ele segurava sua cintura com força e balançava seus corpos.

— Você está tão calado — ela observou enquanto entrelaçava os dedos pelos fios de cabelo na nuca dele — Digo, esta noite — esclareceu rapidamente.

Adam suspirou pensativo, e deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse pelo canto de seus lábios, como uma tentativa de tranquilizá-la, mas acabou respirando fundo logo depois, como se estivesse se preparando para falar algo, e Daisy engoliu em seco quando sentiu o peito dele tremer contra o seu.

— Tenho medo — ele resolveu dizer.

— De? — ela quis saber gentil.

— De implorar para você fazer amor comigo essa noite — ele respondeu prontamente.

— E isso seria ruim por... — Daisy questionou não conseguindo evitar o grande sorriso que começou a ser desenhado em seus lábios.

— Apenas não quero te assustar — Adam admitiu um pouco mais relaxado por estar falando — Porque você também parecia calada demais a noite toda… — ele acusou divertido.

— Você sabe que não precisa me implorar nada — Daisy respondeu, convenientemente ignorando sua outra observação.

— Eu sei? — Adam decidiu brincar, não querendo pressioná-la.

— Sim, você sabe — Daisy garantiu.

— Você não vai menstruar outra vez, certo? — ele questionou fingindo falar sério.

— Não fazem nem duas semanas — Daisy respondeu o empurrando de brincadeira.

— Eu precisava conferir — Adam explicou rindo.

— Faria diferença se eu estivesse no meu período? — Daisy perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Parecia fazer para você duas semanas atrás — Adam rebateu — Mas eu não vou me importar no futuro se você não fizer isso também — acrescentou sorrindo sacana.

— Sexo durante o período é algo muito _matrimonial_ de se fazer — ela pontuou franzindo o cenho — Você não acha?

— Não? — Adam indagou confuso.

Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas com incredulidade.

— Você nunca? — ela quis saber.

— Você já? — ele devolveu curioso.

Mas o intenso piscar de olhos que Daisy deu no segundo seguinte, fez Adam imediatamente apertar os lábios um no outro.

— Okay, eu não deveria ter perguntado — ele constatou.

— É, não — Daisy concordou rindo.

Eles gargalharam alguns segundos depois, de uma maneira relaxada e despreocupada, e continuaram a dançar, e no minuto seguinte quando _lets get it on_ começou a soar ao seu redor, Adam a encarou com intensidade e murmurou toda a letra da canção, fazendo Daisy desejar estar em qualquer outro lugar.

Um lugar onde eles pudessem estar sozinhos.

Mas haviam dezenas de pessoas ao seu redor, e Fred e Izzie logo estavam os chamando alto para que eles continuassem a andar.

O feitiço os envolvendo não foi quebrado, no entanto, e os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, porém não tendo medo daquela vez de toda a ansiedade que parecia estar correndo em suas veias.

No apartamento de Fred, Daisy e Izzie tiraram os saltos e sentaram lado a lado enquanto dividiam uma taça de vinho.

Adam sentou em uma poltrona, e parecia distraído demais, mesmo que ainda estivesse rindo de tempos em tempos de algo que Fred falava.

Izzie foi quem sugeriu que eles jogassem _"eu nunca",_ e Daisy não teve medo em ir sentar no meio das pernas de Adam quando todos acabaram no chão.

— Não quero que nenhum de nós fique algo além de sóbrio essa noite — Adam murmurou em seu ouvido antes mesmo que o jogo começasse.

Daisy soltou uma risadinha cúmplice e apenas assentiu em concordância, virando o rosto em sua direção e arqueando as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta silenciosa.

Adam não tinha certeza sobre o que ela exatamente estava o questionando, mas tendo consciência de que concordaria com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse, apenas acenou com a cabeça, mesmo que seu cenho estivesse levemente franzido.

Felizmente, a maior parte das exclamações de Fred e Izzie eram hilariantemente obscenas para que Daisy ou Adam precisassem concordar, e talvez por isso a mulher tenha os encarado com um desafio sagaz nos olhos.

— Eu nunca… — ela começou a dizer fingindo pensar — Quis transar com um de nossos protagonistas.

Daisy riu anasalada, e Fred rapidamente começou a encher a própria taça, que já estava vazia por conta de sua vida _promíscua_ e todas as vezes que ele teve de entornar ao precisar concordar com uma frase de Izzie.

Os quatro se entreolharam com expectativa, e quase em sincronia levaram as bebidas aos próprios lábios e engoliram bem devagar, como se estivessem mais interessados nas reações de cada um.

— Eu nunca… — Fred se apressou em dizer logo em seguida — Beijei alguém da companhia fora de cena por qualquer razão que não tenha sido o musical.

Adam gargalhou atrás de Daisy, e o som a fez suspirar, mesmo que ela quisesse encarar Fred indignada, não pôde evitar rir junto com ele.

— Isso foi fodidamente específico — Izzie falou como se estivesse o parabenizando, e os dois fingiram brindar enquanto encaravam Daisy e Adam com expectativa.

Adam parecia estar esperando que Daisy bebesse para fazer o mesmo, mas ao invés de levar a taça aos lábios, Daisy se afastou de seu abraço e pôs a bebida no chão enquanto se virava para ele com um sorriso malicioso na boca.

Ela o incentivou a levar a própria taça aos lábios antes de qualquer coisa, e entendendo o que ela pretendia, Adam manteve a bebida na língua enquanto esperava pacientemente que Daisy se aproximasse e sugasse o líquido.

Eles se beijaram profundamente, parecendo realmente querer sugar cada resquício de vinho no paladar do outro, e Adam mordeu seu lábio inferior até que Daisy suspirasse extasiada.

Quando eles se afastaram, passaram longos segundos apenas se encarando, parecendo ter esquecido da existência de sua pequena plateia.

Adam estava prestes a implorar que eles fossem embora quando Fred benevolentemente pigarreou e começou a se espreguiçar fingindo estar cansado, Izzie bocejou o acompanhando no pequeno teatro, e Daisy riu, ainda olhando para Adam e oferecendo a própria mão.

Ele levantou primeiro, e rapidamente a ergueu sem esforço algum, se ajoelhando em sua frente logo em seguida para ajudá-la a calçar suas sandálias.

Daisy segurou em seus ombros com força, e não pôde evitar levar um dedo ao rosto de Adam para acariciá-lo com carinho enquanto sentia as mãos dele deslizando com cuidado por sua panturrilha.

Adam não poderia dizer o quanto o coração dela estava prestes a explodir, porque Daisy estava, por muito tempo, tentando desesperadamente suprimir suas emoções.

Mas ele podia _ver_ o quanto estava deixando a pele dela arrepiada, e a maneira como seus corpos pareciam reconhecer os toques um do outro soava mágica.

Uma reação quase divina ao fato de que estavam tão _verdadeiramente_ próximos.

Eles saíram de sua bolha quando precisaram se despedir dos outros dois, que estavam sorrindo maliciosos e divertidos enquanto desejavam boa noite.

Adam voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos, e eles ficaram em silêncio no elevador, comportados e tentando inútilmente esconder suas respectivas ansiedades.

Daisy no entanto era melhor naquilo que ele, e Adam logo se deu conta que talvez a maneira aérea com que ela estava olhando ao redor não fosse exatamente um teatro desesperado para se manter sã.

Ela na verdade parecia estar com a mente vazia, tranquila, como se houvesse pensado demais por tanto tempo e finalmente tivesse encontrado um descanso para suas atribulações.

— Para onde iremos agora? — Adam perguntou, sem pressa nenhuma, quando eles já estavam na calçada.

E Daisy estava tão agradecida por aquilo, pelo jeito que ele parecia tão satisfeito a apenas ficar ao seu lado por toda a noite, sem ir a lugar algum.

— _Casa_? — ela sugeriu suspirando trêmula.

Era o meio da primavera, final de abril, e o verão ainda estava distante o suficiente para que a noite trouxesse uma brisa fria que fez Daisy tremelicar.

Adam instintivamente a trouxe mais para perto, e beijou sua cabeça rapidamente antes de se afastar outra vez apenas para tirar o próprio paletó e pôr sobre os ombros dela.

— Você quer ir para o apartamento? — ele questionou se referindo ao lugar que mantinha na ilha, o qual eles haviam visitado muito regularmente nos últimos dias após os ensaios — Ou podemos ir para a casa no Brooklyn se você preferir — acrescentou rapidamente quando viu as sobrancelhas de Daisy arquearem com algo que parecia dúvida.

— Na verdade — ela começou a dizer sorrindo nervosa — Eu pensei em irmos para a _minha_ casa — explicou.

E quando os lábios de Adam entreabriram surpresos, ela não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco sacana.

— Tem certeza? — Adam perguntou brincando, somente para garantir.

— Sim — ela respondeu enquanto assentia convicta — Eu finalmente tirei o seu poster da porta do meu banheiro.

A gargalhada de Adam a aqueceu de dentro para fora, e Daisy o puxou para um beijo gentil, abraçando seus ombros e suspirando contra seus lábios como se nada no mundo pudesse deixá-la mais contente do que estar nos braços dele.

Ele não a soltou mais por todo o caminho até a casa dela, e o porteiro de Daisy arqueou as sobrancelhas com diversão quando os viu passar pelo saguão.

Adam queria fazer um high-five com o homem e dizer _"Sim, finalmente!"_ , mas estava muito perdido no modo como as mãos de Daisy estavam acariciando seu quadril.

Ele segurou o rosto dela com carinho quando eles se encontraram sozinhos no elevador, e Daisy se permitiu respirar tranquila enquanto Adam selava seus lábios gentilmente repetidas vezes.

Quando eles finalmente passaram pelas portas dela no entanto, Adam segurou sua cintura com força demais enquanto a trazia para junto de si, e eles acabaram tropeçando abraçados.

Suas risadas divertidas logo se tornaram escandalosas enquanto eles se dirigiam trôpegos até o sofá, e Daisy se afastou dele com sutileza para tirar os sapatos dos pés.

Adam aproveitou o instante para olhar ao redor, e Daisy sorriu pelo quão maravilhado ele parecia com o lugar.

Não com a arquitetura, nem mesmo com a decoração aconchegante que Daisy havia escolhido, mas sim com o fato de estar ali.

Ele sabia que aquele convite para finalmente entrar em sua casa significava muito mais, como se esse fosse o jeito de Daisy dizer que desejava que ele entrasse totalmente em sua vida, em seu íntimo, da mesma forma em que havia entrado em seu coração.

Com os pés no chão e as sandálias penduradas nos dedos, ela ofereceu sua mão livre para Adam e ele engoliu em seco enquanto aceitava, se deixando ser guiado pelo lugar até o quarto dela.

Estava tudo tão silencioso, mas toda aquela paz estava começando a deixá-lo receoso, Daisy jogou os sapatos para longe e tirou o paletó dele dos ombros enquanto encarava a própria cama.

Adam estava parado, quase atrás dela, e soltou suas mãos para que pudesse deslizar os dedos por seus braços.

O carinho fez Daisy suspirar alto e ela fechou os olhos enquanto relaxava o corpo contra o dele e se tornava maleável, Adam então levou o rosto até seu pescoço e depositou um beijo leve em sua pele.

— Você está… — ele tentou começar a dizer, trêmulo por não conseguir encontrar a palavra certa.

Nervosismo não exemplificaria seu estado de espírito, porque Daisy parecia calma, mas...

Ela engoliu em seco, e virou o corpo devagar até se pôr na frente dele, Adam parecia apreensivo de repente, por isso ela se forçou a sorrir tranquilizadora enquanto levava as mãos ao seu rosto e acariciava suas bochechas.

— Lembra da nossa primeira vez? — ela perguntou.

No exato mesmo tom com que ele havia feito aquela pergunta tantas semanas antes, e Adam sorriu ao ouvi-la, franzindo o nariz e aproximando seus rostos.

— Você disse que se arrependia disso — ele brincou para provocá-la.

— Arrependimento não significa esquecimento — Daisy rebateu risonha — Eu não quero esquecer nada que vivemos… mesmo que eu não me orgulhe de algumas coisas, lembrar é o que vai me ajudar a não cometer erros dessa vez.

— Está tudo bem — Adam murmurou tranquilizador, ao perceber o quanto realmente ela estava sendo sincera — Eu não me importo se você cometer erros.

— Mesmo assim — Daisy discordou ainda felizmente de bom humor — Quero fazer diferente dessa vez…

Adam afastou seus rostos para encará-la com curiosidade, e arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso enquanto Daisy deslizava os dedos por seus braços até segurar suas mãos.

— Toma um banho comigo — ela falou como se estivesse fazendo um convite, embora Adam tenha sentido em seu coração que ela estava ditando cada um de seus próximos passos.

E ele não conseguiu evitar o enorme sorriso que começou a escapar de seus lábios no segundo seguinte, mesmo que sentisse que Daisy ainda parecia ter muito a dizer.

Acompanhá-la até o banheiro estava longe de ser um sacrifício, e Adam estava determinado a se manter firme e tranquilo, dar toda a segurança que Daisy ainda parecia precisar ter.

Ela deu as costas para ele e segurou os cabelos sobre um ombro como um convite silencioso para que ele a despisse, e Adam o fez prontamente, tirando seu vestido sem pressa nenhuma, aproveitando o momento para deslizar os dedos por sua pele e ficar maravilhado pela maneira com que ela continuava a se arrepiar.

Daisy virou em sua direção quando se encontrou somente de roupa íntima, e Adam acariciou seus cabelos enquanto ela desfazia os botões de sua camisa.

Ele tirou as mãos dela apenas quando precisou ajudá-la, e após tirar as próprias calças se ajoelhou aos seus pés enquanto puxava sua calcinha com delicadeza por suas pernas.

Daisy o beijou quando eles ficaram totalmente nus em frente um ao outro, e deixou que suas mãos descansassem com leveza por seu peitoral enquanto caminhava de costas para entrar no box.

Adam seguiu seus passos sem pestanejar, e foi ele quem ligou o chuveiro para os molhar.

Eles se beijaram embaixo da água, mas mesmo o vapor quente não foi suficiente para impedi-lo de notar que ela estava tremendo, e ele sabia que aquilo não tinha exatamente a ver com o momento, mesmo que ela estivesse excitada do mesmo jeito que ele.

Para pontuar seu pensamento Adam não pôde conter um gemido quando seu membro semi ereto foi preso entre seus corpos, e Daisy sorriu contra seus lábios, se afastando minimamente de seu abraço.

Seus dedos continuaram acariciando a pele do quadril dele no entanto, como se ela estivesse impossivelmente dividida entre seguir adiante ou fazer algo mais importante antes.

— Eu sei que você quer me dizer alguma coisa — Adam constatou sorridente e tranquilizador, fazendo Daisy prender uma respiração hesitante — Mas você não pode me culpar… é uma reação involuntária porque você é gostosa demais.

Ela soltou uma risadinha divertida ao ouvi-lo e voltou a unir seus corpos com força, fazendo Adam suspirar pela leve fricção.

Voltar a se beijar pareceu o ideal quando Daisy ainda não se sentia pronta para dizer o que precisava dizer, e Adam a correspondeu com afinco, apenas parando quando decidiu ensaboá-la para distraí-la de suas preocupações.

Daisy fechou os olhos e agarrou seus ombros com força enquanto Adam deslizava as mãos ensaboadas por seu corpo, acariciando seus seios com adoração, e se empenhando em fazê-la suspirar sem fôlego.

Ela devolveu o favor, quase esquecendo o que ainda a mantinha receosa, mas minutos depois, quando os dois estavam devidamente enxaguados, abraçados e ofegantes embaixo d'água, Daisy separou seus lábios e segurou nos cabelos de Adam enquanto se deixava quase ser levitada por seus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

— _Não quero cometer os mesmos erros_ — ela sussurrou contra sua boca.

E talvez ela estivesse apenas pensando alto, mas Adam soltou um braço de sua pele para desligar o chuveiro, e a manteve presa no lugar, prendendo a respiração e a apertando com força contra si como se precisasse daquilo para se firmar, começando a temer o que viria a seguir.

— Eu acho… — Daisy falou surpreendentemente calma — Que já fizemos tudo de errado que poderíamos fazer… já falamos todas as piores coisas que poderíamos dizer um ao outro, e já escondemos nossos sentimentos por tempo demais.

Ela levantou os olhos para que pudesse encarar Adam profundamente, e ele ainda estava paralisado, não ousando libertar um único fôlego.

— Depois dessa noite, quero ser sua para sempre — ela disse, como se estivesse fazendo uma promessa — Talvez… talvez ainda aconteçam dias ruins, talvez nós discordaremos sobre coisas irrelevantes que nos deixarão chateados um com o outro… mas eu preciso que você saiba que… eu sempre vou dar o meu melhor para fazer você feliz.

Adam estava profundamente emocionado com suas palavras, mas algo em sua mente não queria se encaixar, não queria entender aquele momento.

— Por que você está dizendo isso agora? — ele perguntou em um sussurro.

— Você sabe porquê — foi tudo que Daisy respondeu.

Uma dor profunda demais estampava seu olhar, e uma parte de Adam sabia que já havia visto aquilo antes, aquele vazio cruel e sensível que poderia tê-lo rasgado apenas por ser observado.

Quando ela admitira que havia perdido um bebê… quando dissera que seu casamento acabara porque ela nunca quisera ter um filho com _Tom_ …

Uma parte sua entendeu, naquele exato instante, mas sua consciência havia decidido ignorar porque…

Porque a verdade diante de seus olhos era absurdamente avassaladora para que ele pudesse suportar.

— Não… — ele disse sufocado — Por favor... — implorou — _Por favor, por favor…_

E Daisy levou as mãos ao seu rosto quando começou a chorar, colando a testa na dele como se o ato pudesse confortá-lo de alguma forma.

— Eu pensei, por muito tempo, em como esse momento poderia ser — ela continuou a falar quando Adam não pôde — Eu imaginei, desde o dia em que nos reencontramos que estaríamos aqui alguma hora… e uma parte em mim sabia que a única razão para ter demorado tanto para estar nos seus braços de novo, era não querer que esse dia chegasse… 

Adam soluçou alto, fechando os olhos com força quando sua visão se tornou embaçada demais, porque ele já havia entendido sobre o que aquilo se tratava, e uma grande parte sua não queria ouvir, não queria ter certeza.

— Pensei que poderia manter isso em mim para sempre, Amor — Daisy voltou a falar, não conseguindo evitar que suas lágrimas se misturassem com a água em seu rosto — Queria poupar você disso…

E doeu em Adam, a maneira como ela parecia estar se desculpando, quando era ele quem deveria estar de joelhos, se desmanchando aos seus pés, implorando…

— Hoje é trinta de abril — ele constatou sufocado.

E Daisy fungou, quase aliviada quando percebeu que ele entendeu.

— Você me ligou… todos os anos… no final de abril…

— Eu tentei… — Daisy respondeu com a voz embargada — Eu tentei te dizer...

— E por que… por que você não o fez? — Adam questionou perdido. 

— Não queria fazer você sentir o que está sentindo agora — Daisy explicou — Não era justo…

— Justo? — Adam indagou chorando, com uma espécie de fúria dolorosa em sua voz que fez o coração de Daisy torcer em seu peito.

— Por favor, não me odeie — ela implorou fechando os olhos e baixando o rosto enquanto lutava para se tornar menor.

Os braços dele ainda estavam ao seu redor, apertando seu corpo com força como se ele precisasse estar agarrado a ela para se manter são.

— Odiar você? — Adam perguntou desesperado, e seu aperto se tornou impossivelmente mais firme ao seu redor — Daisy… eu nunca poderia odiar você! Eu… por favor, olha para mim — ele pediu quando ela soluçou sufocada.

E Daisy prendeu os dedos em suas costas nuas, querendo se fundir a ele enquanto levantava o rosto e abria os olhos devagar.

Havia tanta dor no rosto de Adam, tudo aquilo que ela tinha tanto medo de causar, mas que não poderia evitar.

Certas coisas não podiam ser esquecidas, nem mereciam ser enterradas, e algumas necessitavam serem lembradas para que pudessem ser honradas.

Daisy sabia que manter aquilo dentro de si por todos aqueles anos não era certo, porque ela escondeu tão profundamente em seu coração até quase se tornar um segredo.

A dor, com o tempo, havia diminuído, de uma longa torrente até se tornar um leve gotejar, que parecia piscar em sua alma de tempos em tempos, como a chama de uma lamparina fraca que se recusava a se extinguir.

Mas ela aprendeu, com o passar dos anos, que sentir saudade era uma forma de celebrar.

Ela estava no México quando decidiu que pela primeira vez não visitaria a casa do lago na primavera, o outono estava chegando ao fim, e a maior celebração do país estava acontecendo nas ruas.

E depois daquilo, deixar que a luz fraca da falta a incomodasse era como uma benção, Daisy se recusava a esquecer, não importava que fosse doer para sempre.

Exceto que ela havia suprimido metade de seu sofrimento, estava trancado em seu passado junto com Adam e o amor que sentia por ele.

Uma parte de Daisy sentia que nunca teria contado se eles não tivessem se reencontrado, porque não fazia sentido fazê-lo sofrer com aquilo se ela não estivesse junto com ele para dividir sua carga.

Ela poderia continuar sozinha, porque o amava o suficiente para isso.

Mas agora eles estavam juntos, realmente juntos, e mais do que não querer guardar segredo nenhum dele, Daisy desejava poder finalmente se sentir equilibrada em tudo com aquele que parecia ser metade de sua alma.

E ela suspirou aliviada, quando sentiu aquela dor em seu peito se tornar tão suportável quanto poderia ser.

Porque muito além de dor, o rosto de Adam estava banhado em amor.

— Eu _me_ odeio — ele disse com a voz embargada — Por não ter estado lá com você… por ter feito você sentir que precisava esconder isso de mim… 

— Eu sinto muito… — Daisy murmurou fraca.

— _Eu_ sinto muito — Adam a interrompeu — Eu sinto tanto, Daisy… eu sinto demais.

E quando ele não conseguiu mais controlar o choro desesperado que o estava fazendo tremelicar nos braços dela, Daisy o puxou para ainda mais perto, e ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, murmurando incoerentes pedidos de perdão enquanto suas lágrimas encharcavam a pele dela.

— Eu amo você — Daisy começou a dizer enquanto eu confortava — Eu amo você, eu amo você, eu amo você…

E talvez toda a eternidade tenha se passado, porque Adam provavelmente chorou até que a água em seu corpo acabasse, mas Daisy se manteve firme, a força criada por dividir aquilo com ele a fazendo sentir como se tivesse sido imbuída em um poder mítico, que a tornava invencível.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, e continuou dizendo que o amava até que Adam parasse de soluçar, e quando ele afastou o rosto de seu pescoço para poder encará-la, Daisy se absteve de pedir desculpas porque ela sabia que estava tudo bem.

Ele entendia porque ela precisava compartilhar aquilo, e uma parte dele estava se sentindo grato, até mesmo honrado por ela finalmente conseguir confiar tanto nele outra vez.

— Eu sei que é doloroso — Daisy quebrou o silêncio em um sussurro — Mas eu precisava que você soubesse… porque nada que eu dissesse ou fizesse poderia explicar o quanto amo e confio em você quanto isso…

— Eu sei… — Adam respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto fechava os olhos e colava a testa na dela — Eu sei, Amor… eu sei

— Eu tive medo, por tanto tempo… de quebrar você, de nos afastar ainda mais… me deixei corroer pelos _"e se"_... mas eu estou aqui agora… porque eu amo você… eu amo você, Adam — repetiu para enfatizar — E eu estou bem, estou em paz… porque eu sei que você me ama também.

— Eu amo você mais que tudo! — Adam exclamou emocionado, de um jeito forte e doloroso.

Com a mesma intensidade com que estava apertando o corpo dela contra o próprio, ainda haviam lágrimas em seus olhos, porque Daisy estava absolutamente certa sobre o arrependimento e sobre a dor.

Não poderia ser esquecido, não _deveria_ ser esquecido.

Merecia ser relembrado, merecia ser celebrado.

Eles saíram do banheiro devagar, sentindo que suas almas estavam tão limpas quanto seus corpos, e tanto tempo havia passado, que seus cabelos estavam apenas levemente úmidos quando eles finalmente se dirigiram para a cama.

Adam tinha muitas perguntas, tantas coisas que ele queria e precisava saber, mas os olhos de Daisy pareciam implorar em gritos silenciosos para que ele deixasse tudo em suspensão por um momento, e apenas focasse em amá-la.

Ela sentou em seu colo no meio da cama, e eles se beijaram devagar enquanto deslizavam as mãos por toda a pele um do outro, o redescobrimento do que eram capazes de se fazerem sentir sendo recebido como uma brisa benevolente.

Não era atormentador, e não havia nem ao menos um resquício do desespero que os tinha possuído na juventude.

Porque agora eles tinham tempo, todo o tempo do mundo.

Para se amar.

— Da última vez que fizemos isso… — Daisy murmurou sôfrega.

E ela não precisava continuar para que Adam compreendesse.

 _Tivemos um filho_ , foi o que ficou preso em sua garganta.

— Desejei aquilo quando você estava dentro de mim — ela confidenciou — Quis ter metade de você comigo…

Adam gemeu quase dolorido, as mãos dela estavam puxando seus cabelos, e seus dedos beliscavam seus mamilos eriçados, seu pênis duro estava no meio das pernas dela, e ele podia sentir sua lubrificação escorrendo suave, encharcando todo seu comprimento e coxas.

— Nunca pensei na ideia de ser mãe até conhecer você — ela admitiu sufocada — Você foi o único… 

— Não quero fazer você sofrer assim de novo jamais — Adam jurou atordoado.

E Daisy respirou entrecortada contra sua boca, o puxando pelos cabelos para longe de seu rosto para que ele pudesse encará-la.

— Você não entende? — ela perguntou com um sorriso doloroso no rosto — Eu não tenho medo… nunca tive medo… porque era você… foi sempre você.

Adam engoliu uma longa respiração, totalmente extasiado ao ouvir suas palavras.

Daisy estava se movendo em seu quadril, rebolando quase inconscientemente de um jeito circular, tornando difícil para os dois manter a concentração em algo além de seus corpos.

Mas Adam estava sentindo tudo demais, forte demais, pelo corpo dela, pelas palavras dela, e o frenesi era uma dádiva apenas porque o impedia de se perder.

— Você ainda seria capaz? — ele perguntou emocionado — De querer isso comigo?

— _Sim!_ — Daisy exclamou aliviada enquanto juntava seus lábios repetidamente em beijos molhados — E… e está tudo bem se nunca acontecer… se você não quiser…

— Eu quero! — Adam se apressou em garantir — Quero tudo com você… sempre quis tudo com você… e tudo bem se não acontecer — ele concordou repetindo suas palavras.

— Tudo bem se não conseguirmos — Daisy reformulou.

— Tudo bem — Adam repetiu em uma garantia convicta.

Porque seu amor era mais que aquilo, mesmo que ele houvesse acabado de descobrir que eles tiveram um filho juntos e que o perderam, e mesmo que uma parte atormentada sua quisesse insensivelmente compensar aquela rachadura que nascera em seu peito, estava tudo bem se eles nunca pudessem transformar seu amor em uma nova criatura de novo.

Porque não seria uma nova criança o que consertaria aquela dor, Adam não tivera oportunidade de conhecer seu bebê, fruto de seu amor, mas ele era consciente sobre como cada pequena criatura no universo era insubstituível.

E isso também estava bem.

Estava tudo bem.

Porque o amor de Daisy deixava tudo dentro e ao seu redor bem.

Porque ela era insubstituível também, mas estava ali, nos braços dele, fazendo amor com ele, tornando todos os seus sentimentos equilibrados dentro de si.

Cada uma de suas dores era agora suportável, porque sua outra metade estava finalmente ali, o fazendo se sentir completo.

Ele levou os dedos para o meio de suas pernas, e suspirou na boca dela quando esfregou sua entrada molhada, espalhando sua lubrificação por todo seu sexo.

E Daisy mordeu seus lábios quando Adam acariciou seu clitóris devagar, ela também levou uma mão para o meio de seus corpos logo em seguida, e começou a deslizar os dedos por seu membro no mesmo segundo em que Adam desceu seus dígitos para começar a penetrá-la devagar.

— Deus… você está tão molhada — ele pronunciou como um elogio enquanto movia a mão para entrar e sair devagar — Quero morrer dentro de você…

Daisy riu ao ouvi-lo e se contraiu propositalmente ao redor de seus dedos, fazendo Adam gemer desesperado enquanto sentia o polegar dela resvalando sua glande para espalhar o pré-gozo que ele estava vazando.

Não usar preservativo parecia algo desnecessário de se dizer, mas Adam perguntou mesmo assim se estava tudo bem, garantindo que estava _limpo_ , mas que não teria problemas em usar se Daisy achasse necessário.

— Eu não quero — Daisy murmurou manhosa quando Adam inverteu suas posições para deitá-la sobre os lençóis.

Ele se pôs no meio de suas pernas, e segurou seu pênis com uma mão, se masturbando lentamente enquanto esfregava a glande nos lábios molhados da boceta dela.

— Tem certeza? — ele quis saber gentil enquanto apertava sua cintura com a mão livre.

E Daisy sabia que o questionamento não era a respeito do ato em si, não usar camisinha, mas sim sobre o que aquilo significava.

— Tudo bem? — ela rebateu, querendo ter certeza também que ele estava ciente.

— Tudo bem se não acontecer? — Adam indagou enquanto fechava os olhos e a beijava.

— Tudo bem se acontecer? — Daisy devolveu ofegante, cravando os dedos nas nádegas dele e o puxando para frente.

— Sim… — ele garantiu sôfrego enquanto finalmente se guiava para dentro dela.

Daisy prendeu sua respiração no meio de um gemido entrecortado, e Adam fechou os olhos com força enquanto deslizava, centímetro por centímetro, para dentro de seu calor apertado.

— _Porra…_ eu senti falta disso — ele sussurrou entre ôfegos — Senti tanta saudade… tanta saudade de você.

As unhas dela arrastaram linhas dolorosas por suas costas quando ela se sentiu totalmente preenchida, e Adam gemeu com a ardência causada, a beijando de um jeito molhado e desleixado, tornando a boca de Daisy tão úmida como o lugar no meio de suas pernas onde eles estavam ligados.

— Eu sou sua — ela jurou com intensidade, e eles respiraram trêmulos nos lábios um do outro.

Seus olhos se abriram em sincronia, e Adam afastou seus rostos minimamente para poder contemplar todas as suas expressões enquanto afastava o quadril lentamente e fazia seu pênis deslizar duro dentro dela.

Daisy agarrou sua cabeça com força, e entreabriu os lábios enquanto gemia sem pudores ao sentí-lo começar a fodê-la devagar.

Ela segurou seu olhar com firmeza, e Adam sacudiu a pelve para frente e para trás, subindo as mãos com possessividade por seu corpo, determinado a alcançar as dela para entrelaçar seus dedos enquanto entrava e saía com languidez.

— Você é minha — ele concordou lascivo — Você é minha e eu sou seu…

— Você é meu… — Daisy pronunciou prazerosa — _Meu…_

— Olha para mim — Adam ordenou quando ela desviou os olhos dos seus atordoada.

Mas não foi difícil obedecê-lo, porque ele parecia estar implorando, e Daisy gemeu desesperada enquanto se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos e conectados nos dele.

— Eu amo você — ele disse angustiado, pontuando cada palavra com uma estocada forte que fez o corpo de Daisy sacudir no colchão.

— Amo você — ela respondeu com a voz entrecortada.

E quando não suportou mais manter os olhos abertos, perdida demais no corpo de Adam sobre o seu, dentro do seu, soltou suas mãos entrelaçadas para puxá-lo para um beijo, e grunhiu no meio de um gemido longo quando ele levou os dedos aos seus seios para apertá-los.

Os polegares dele esfregaram seus mamilos em círculos torturantes, e a respiração de Daisy começou a soar fina e cortada como se ela estivesse ficando rouca em tempo recorde por gemer alto demais.

A boca de Adam estava chupando uma contusão em seu pescoço, e Daisy só tinha forças para continuar sussurrando que o amava, o amava demais.

Ela nunca soube o que realmente significava plenitude, e se sentir inteira, completa, e integralmente perfeita, tinha muito mais a ver com confiar do que ela era capaz de lidar.

Antes daquele instante ela poderia achar que sim, mas agora ela tinha algo para comparar, e sabia, sem sombra nenhuma de dúvida, que Adam era o único capaz de liberar aquela monção magnífica em todo seu ser.

— Eu te amo… te amo tanto… _porra_ — ele murmurou no ouvido de Daisy enquanto ela se movia com afinco embaixo dele para corresponder suas estocadas.

E Daisy sorriu quando sentiu lágrimas molhando seus olhos, a intensidade do momento parecendo ser capaz de dividi-la ao meio, e ainda assim ela não podia evitar se desmanchar em contentamento.

Adam provavelmente gostaria de repetir ininterruptamente que a amava, mas era incapaz de controlar os elogios obscenos que saltavam por sua garganta.

E nenhum dos dois iria se importar ou se envergonhar, porque Daisy estava sussurrando igualmente suja o quanto amava o jeito que o pau dele forçava sua entrada a se estirar, no quão gostoso era que ele fosse grande o suficiente para atingir tão fundo, tão duro.

E deveria ser divergente, ou conflitantemente confuso, a maneira como eles ainda eram capazes de murmurar elogios doces e sensíveis, mas Daisy apenas adorava o fato de que as palavras dele estavam se enterrando profundamente dentro dela, como o pênis dele roçando as paredes molhadas de sua vagina.

Cada promessa era cravada em seu coração com tanta força quanto o membro dele a fodendo, e Daisy pediu fora de si que ele desse um filho para ela, alguém onde eles pudessem depositar todo aquele amor, para talvez parar de sentir como se estivessem prestes a se transformar em poeira estelar.

Porque ela tinha absoluta certeza que explodiria como uma supernova antes que a noite acabasse, pois aquilo era definitivamente o estágio final de todo seu amor.

Exceto que toda a luz surgindo em seu interior nunca desapareceria, apenas se tornaria mais forte; indestrutível.

Adam jurou que daria tudo que ela quisesse, por toda a sua vida, em todos os seus dias, e aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas, mesmo que não quisesse chegar ao fim daquele momento, mesmo que quisesse se manter a amando para sempre.

O orgasmo de Daisy a atravessou como uma onda de choque interestelar, e no limbo de prazer para o qual ela foi levada enquanto sentia Adam jorrar jatos quentes de sêmen em seu útero, ela teve certeza que nada nunca mais seria insuportável.

Nenhuma gaiola poderia prendê-la, nenhum golpe seria capaz de machucá-la, e não existiam palavras ou ações de qualquer tipo que pudessem restringi-la.

Ela estava livre, ela _era_ livre, nos braços de Adam, sendo dele, pertencendo a ele.

— Eu amo você… amo você, amo tanto você — Adam repetiu aéreo ainda se mexendo bem devagar dentro dela, prolongando seu prazer pelo máximo de tempo possível. 

Daisy estava respirando exasperada pela superestimulação, e se contraiu com força ao seu redor quando ele finalmente parou.

Os lábios dele estavam grudados nos dela, e Adam a mordiscou com carinho, a ouvindo gemer desossada quando deslizou para fora dela gentilmente.

Ele a abraçou apertado, e eles continuaram se beijando apaixonadamente enquanto Adam deitava ao lado dela, mantendo suas pernas entrelaçadas e seus peitorais colados.

Daisy descansou o rosto no bíceps aconchegante dele, e eles respiraram suspirantes enquanto se encaravam e esperavam que seus corpos se acalmassem.

Suas respirações gradualmente se normalizaram, e o silêncio os envolvendo era tão grande que Daisy poderia jurar que estava ouvindo seus corações batendo em sintonia.

Adam acariciou seus cabelos, e fechou os olhos quando Daisy levou os dedos aos seus lábios para os resvalar com cuidado.

Ele beijou suas digitais carinhosamente, e apenas levantou as pálpebras de novo quando ouviu Daisy suspirar.

Sem a euforia do sexo para os distrair, Adam não conseguia evitar demonstrar o quanto todas as descobertas daquela noite estavam o deixando pensativo.

Ele não queria chorar outra vez, porque não queria que Daisy pensasse que ele não estava feliz. 

Seu corpo nunca estivera tão satisfeito, e sua alma nunca se encontrou tão contente e em paz.

Mas ainda havia aquela pequena rachadura em seu ser, uma fresta defeituosa que apesar de não ser capaz de tirá-lo de seu êxtase, o fazia sentir imperfeito.

Os olhos de Daisy estavam marejados, contrastando drasticamente com o sorriso saciado e afetuoso que estampava seus lábios, e Adam se sentiu aliviado, porque seu rosto era a personificação do sentimento agridoce que estava banhando seu coração.

— Você não precisa me explicar… dar detalhes — ele finalmente disse enquanto acariciava a orelha dela — Se não quiser — acrescentou compreensivo.

— O que você gostaria de saber? — Daisy perguntou gentilmente após ponderar suas palavras por alguns instantes.

— Você estava com cinco meses? — ele começou receoso.

— Quatro e meio — Daisy corrigiu.

— O que aconteceu? — ele quis saber em um sussurro doloroso.

— Eu tive uma inflamação… que causou uma necrose na placenta — ela explicou o mais cientificamente possível — Então… tiveram de induzir o parto, mas… ela morreu antes de nascer.

E Daisy precisou respirar profundamente para controlar o modo trêmulo como sua voz embargada começara inevitavelmente a soar.

— Era uma menina? — Adam perguntou choroso.

Daisy assentiu rapidamente, fungando abalada sem conseguir realmente falar para respondê-lo apropriadamente.

— Você deu um nome para ela? — ele quis saber dolorosamente curioso.

O rosto de Daisy sacudiu em negativa, e ela fechou os olhos rapidamente enquanto tentava se aproximar mais do abraço de Adam e soluçava.

— Me perdoa — ele implorou magoado enquanto a apertava com força e beijava o topo da sua cabeça — Eu sinto muito…

— Está… está tudo bem — Daisy prometeu — Eu estou bem.

Mas sua voz embargada silenciou Adam pelos próximos minutos, e o único indício de que ele estava chorando silenciosamente foi seu peito subindo e descendo em respirações trêmulas.

— Não consegui pensar em algo bom — Daisy explicou quando se sentiu levemente recomposta — E depois não consegui pensar em nada…

Adam não a respondeu imediatamente, e não conseguiu esconder com eficiência o pequeno fungado que escapou de seu nariz, por isso Daisy se manteve paciente, e respirou profundamente enquanto esperava que ele se recompusesse também.

Horas poderiam ter passado até que ele falasse de novo, porque Daisy sentia que estava flutuando em um lugar onde as leis da física não existiam, e a voz de Adam parecia velha e rouca, como se ele estivesse fraco demais para poder usá-la.

— Eu poderia escolher um? — ele perguntou baixo.

E o coração de Daisy bateu como se estivesse morto antes disso.

Ela se afastou minimamente dele, um misto de emoções fazendo seu rosto tremer em expressões conflitantes.

— Você… você gostaria disso? — ela perguntou emocionada.

Adam respirou fundo antes de responder, e voltou a acariciar uma de suas orelhas, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos dela com uma intensidade assustadoramente reconfortante.

— Eu gostaria muito — foi o que ele disse com convicção.

Daisy o beijou com extrema adoração no segundo seguinte, não conseguindo demonstrar sua gratidão de outra forma além daquela naquele momento.

E cair no sono nunca havia sido tão fácil, seus rostos estavam colados, e Daisy podia sentir de vez em quando que lágrimas solitárias de Adam estavam se misturando com as suas.

Ela acordou no meio da noite ainda na mesma posição, e Adam pareceu atordoado por alguns instantes quando despertou por causa da movimentação dela em seus braços.

Mas suas feições logo se suavizaram com alívio, e Daisy sorriu cansada quando ele murmurou que estava feliz por tudo não ter sido um sonho.

Eles se beijaram com suavidade, mas não foi difícil começar a se aquecer com o simples ato, porque eles estavam muito convenientemente nus um sobre o outro, e a língua de Adam invadindo sua boca era diabolicamente sensual.

Daisy logo se viu presa entre o colchão e o corpo dele, quando Adam os virou com extrema delicadeza na cama, e se permitiu fechar os olhos em deleite, se preocupando somente com aproveitar os toques deliciosos dele.

Ele apertou sua cintura com força, até quase fazê-la arquear as costas, e beijou suas clavículas com adoração enquanto deslizava os dedos por seu quadril, fazendo todo o corpo de Daisy tremer por antecipação.

Quando sua língua lambeu um de seus mamilos, seus dedos já estavam pedindo passagem no meio das pernas de Daisy, e ela as abriu com prontidão enquanto levava as mãos aos cabelos dele para puxá-los como se precisasse se segurar em algo.

A porra dele havia escorrido até suas coxas muito tempo antes, mas seu canal já estava rapidamente se tornando molhado de novo, apenas com as carícias persistentes que Adam estava ministrando em seu clitóris.

Ele levou a boca para seu outro seio quando finalmente penetrou dois dedos nela, e o gemido satisfeito de Daisy o incentivou a mordiscar seu mamilo, o deixando sensível como o outro, que Daisy vergonhosamente estava começando a pensar que estava sendo negligenciado.

Adam riu em sua pele quando pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos, e levou sua outra mão para beliscar seu outro mamilo, e Daisy se perdeu no próprio prazer, apenas gemendo e implorando entre ofêgos incoerente que ele fosse mais rápido, com mais força.

Ele adicionou um terceiro dedo enquanto alternava os beijos e chupões molhados em seus seios, e manteve um ritmo rápido e constante que fez Daisy nada surpreendentemente gozar com facilidade, pequenas explosões de luz surgindo atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto seu corpo tinha leves espasmos de prazer.

Um guinchado nada atraente escapou de sua garganta quando ele continuou a estimulando sem piedade, mas Daisy puxou seus cabelos com força suficiente para distraí-lo, e Adam subiu seus beijos até encontrar sua boca enquanto retirava os dedos de dentro dela.

O orgasmo felizmente a deixou mais alerta, como se seu corpo, apesar de satisfeito, apenas estivesse silenciosamente implorando por mais.

Por isso ela não teve dificuldade para empurrá-lo e inverter suas posições, e Adam riu enquanto a puxava para sentar em seu colo, porque Daisy parecia muito mais desesperada para pô-lo na boca.

Mas ainda que os dois estivessem igualmente sedentos por aquilo, Daisy não podia negar que sua boceta também estava _salivando_ ao ver o pau duro de Adam vazando pré-gozo.

— Podemos fazer um meia nove antes do café da manhã — ele prometeu enquanto segurava a extensão de seu pênis para guiar para dentro de Daisy

Ela gemeu extasiada ao ouvi-lo, se empalando em seu comprimento com um sorriso no rosto, que muito possivelmente ia muito além da alegria por senti-lo ir fundo dentro dela.

— E você pode me _comer_ no balcão da cozinha antes do almoço — Daisy deixou escapar fora de si.

— Podemos foder antes de todas as refeições — ele jurou rindo malicioso.

E Daisy gargalhou tão contente, parando apenas quando se sentiu engasgar sufocada por causa da ardência gostosa que o pau dele estava causando em sua boceta.

— _Puta merda_ — ela xingou sem fôlego, e descansou as mãos no peito dele enquanto movia o quadril para frente e para trás, sem realmente tirá-lo de dentro dela — Você ainda me faz sentir tão bem… seu pau… _porra…_ seu pau é tão grande…

Adam sorriu satisfeito além do recomendado, e segurou em sua bunda para ajudá-la com os movimentos de vai e vem.

E Daisy não se importava realmente que o ego dele se tornasse grande demais por conta de suas palavras, ele possivelmente merecia, a fodendo tão bem, desossando seu corpo até deixá-la exaustivamente satisfeita.

Ela não teria vergonha ao lembrar na manhã seguinte, da maneira com que quase gritara ao dizer que cavalga-lo era o caralho de uma experiência religiosa, porque o sorriso de Adam a fazia se sentir nada além de sublime, como se realmente estivesse no céu.

E ele a abraçou quando Daisy vacilou seus movimentos, quase cansada e sem ar por quicar com vigor demais, seus impulsos furiosos a deixando suada e exaurida.

Adam plantou os calcanhares no colchão embaixo de si, e mexeu os quadris para cima arrebatado, seu furor entusiasmado fazendo Daisy sentir como se estivesse sendo moída em prazer.

Ela gritou em seu pescoço quando gozou, um lampejo de delírio trespassando seu corpo, que tremeu com espasmos involuntários ao som da voz de Adam repetindo necessitado que a amava.

E seu corpo se contorceu quando ele mordeu seu ombro, o pênis dele inundando seu interior enquanto seu orgasmo o fazia abraçá-la impetuoso, como se estivesse tentando consumi-la desejoso.

Eles se beijaram trêmulos quando seu apetite um pelo outro parecia ter sido saciado, porém Adam logo estava gemendo dolorido por superestimulação quando Daisy se contraiu ao seu redor como se já estivesse totalmente disposta para mais uma rodada.

— Eu preciso de um instante — ele pediu rindo como se estivesse se desculpando.

E Daisy sorriu exausta, seu corpo fatigado a instigando a concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

Ela moveu o quadril até que o membro de Adam deslizasse para fora de si, mas se manteve confortavelmente jogada em seus braços, sentindo o coração dele tamborilar no peito, mesmo que sua respiração já estivesse pouco a pouco se tornando calma e controlada.

Sua pele escorregou sobre a dele até que apenas metade de seu corpo estivesse o cobrindo, e ela acariciou seu peito com as pontas dos dedos como se estivesse o estudando.

— Você é tão grande — ela murmurou contemplativa

Adam gargalhou e envolveu os braços ao seu redor para puxá-la para mais perto, e Daisy riu divertida enquanto permitia com prazer que Adam cheirasse seus cabelos e enchesse seu rosto com pequenos beijos.

— Acha que nossos filhos serão altos como eu? — ele perguntou com uma felicidade agridoce rasgando seu coração.

— Espero que eles tenham seus cabelos — Daisy respondeu sonhadora.

Eles suspiraram em sincronia, e Adam se distraiu no ato de esfregar qualquer pedaço da pele dela que seus dedos pudessem alcançar, ainda ficando impressionado com a maneira que ela se arrepiava ao senti-lo.

— Meu instinto animal quer encher você de crianças — ele avisou brincalhão.

— Se seu instinto animal estiver pronto para mais uma rodada você pode me afogar com porra e eu não serei capaz de reclamar — Daisy respondeu provocante.

E foi ótimo que suas palavras desencadearam gargalhadas descontroladas nos dois, porque assim não pareceu estranho quando ela pediu que ele a fodesse de quatro _do jeito que ela gostava_.

Adam agradeceu enquanto a amava daquela maneira, batendo o quadril na bunda dela, fazendo seu corpo saltar para frente com força enquanto a segurava com toda a firmeza que possuía, repetindo entre juras de amor atordoadas que ela era boa demais.

Eles caíram no sono quase no segundo seguinte após gozar, Adam se preocupou apenas em aconchegar seus corpos satisfeitos em baixo dos lençóis, e deixou que Daisy descansasse a cabeça sonolenta em um de seus braços enquanto a abraçava sem pretensão alguma de a soltar algum dia.

Ele sonhou com a árvore de folhas amarelas da qual Daisy o deixou ciente em seus últimos momentos conscientes, e em suas fantasias haviam crianças ao seu redor enquanto eles se banhavam com a luz do sol que os fazia parecer radiantes.

E ele lembraria com uma esperança dolorosa na manhã seguinte, que Daisy havia prometido o levar até lá antes que o outono chegasse.

Com sorte, todos os seus sonhos se tornariam realidade, principalmente aqueles que tivessem Daisy como objetivo.

E Adam estava em paz, mesmo que houvesse uma dor vermelha vazando por aquela pequena rachadura em seu peito, seu amor por Daisy, e o futuro que eles teriam juntos, era muito mais intenso e deslumbrante.

Brilhava em luz dourada que exponenciava todas as coisas boas, tornando as ruins, indiscutivelmente, mais suportáveis.


End file.
